


Musik nur, wenn sie laut ist

by Klaineship



Series: Sammlung an Klaine AUs [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine ist gehörlos, Familie, Gebärdensprache, Gehörlosen-Kultur, M/M, Romanze
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 158,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zusammenfassung:   Blaine ist von Geburt an taub und hatte noch nie ein Interesse daran einen Hörenden näher kennenzulernen, aber Kurt ist anders. Die Geschichte einer Liebe über Jahrzehnte hinweg, allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitelübersicht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adiwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hearing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018141) by [adiwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting). 
  * A translation of [Fumbling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018143) by [adiwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting). 
  * A translation of [Defying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018146) by [adiwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting). 
  * A translation of [Lecturing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542531) by [forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum). 



> ...und all der anderen Storys von adiwritings Hearing!Verse. Zu Beginn eines jeden Kapitels findet ihr den jeweiligen Link zum Original.  
> Diese Geschichte nimmt natürlich Bezug auf die US-amerikanische Gehörlosen-Kultur und das, was man unter Deaf!Pride versteht. Ich habe versucht, die Begriffe so zu übersetzen, dass sie auch im Deutschen Sinn machen und werde bei den entsprechenden Kapiteln ggf. Seiten verlinken, auf denen man weitere Informationen nachlesen kann.
> 
> Übrigens.... den Titel erkennt ihr ja hoffentlich. Es ist Herbert Grönemeiers [Lied über ein gehörloses Mädchen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7mu5KgukGG4). Die Älteren unter Euch sollten es in jedem Fall kennen ;-)

**2013**

**März**      Kommunikation

             Versprecher

 **April**      Verteidigung

            Bezaubernd

            Küsse

            Nachhilfe

 **Mai**       Zensur

            Akzeptanz

           Missverständnisse

           Belehrung

           Reifeprüfung

 **Juni**    Schikane

 **Juli**    Geständnis

     Integration

 **Aug**   Gesang

 **Sep**   Diskriminierung

         Eingewöhnung

 **Okt**   Musik

 **Nov** Ein unsittlicher Antrag

  Thanksgiving

 **Dez** Vertrauen

**2014**

         Laute

         DitC Live Blog

         Pläne

         Fehlinterpretation

         Kommunikationshindernisse

**2015**

         Fürsorge

         Im Schlaf      

**2016**

Dolmetschen

         Kochen

         Lauschangriff

**2017**

         Ermutigung

         Wiedervereinigung

**2018**

         Antrag

         Eltern

         Tumblr Enthüllung

**2019**

         Hochzeit

 **2020**  
         Tattoo

         Valentinstag  
**2023**  
         Adoption

         Tumblr-Reaktionen

         Babysitter

         Partnervermittlung

         Weihnachten

**2025**

Fragen

**2026, Jul-Dez  
**

         Zuwachs

**2028, Mai  
**

         Zweifel

**2029, Nov**

         Veränderung

**2030, Jan**

         Heimkommen

**2031, Mai**

         Verteidigung

**2032**

         Gerüchte

         Scherben

**2033**

         Spione

         Reisen

**2034**

Peinlich

**2036**

         Hass

**2039, Jan**

         Trauma

         Alter

**2041**

         Party


	2. Kommunikation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Blaine ist von Geburt an taub und hatte noch nie ein Interesse daran, einen Hörenden näher kennenzulernen, aber Kurt ist anders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte nimmt natürlich Bezug auf die US-amerikanische Gehörlosen-Kultur und das, was man unter Deaf!Pride versteht. Ich habe versucht, die Begriffe so zu übersetzen, dass sie auch im Deutschen Sinn machen und werde bei den entsprechenden Kapiteln ggf. Seiten verlinken, auf denen man weitere Informationen nachlesen kann.

Übersetzung von  [Hearing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1018141) von  [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 

**4\. März 2013**

 Blaine ist gerade aus der Herrentoilette seines Lieblingscafés auf den engen Flur hinaus getreten, als er sich unvermutet lang ausgestreckt auf dem Boden wiederfindet. Er schaut auf und sieht einen Angestellten hektisch mit dem Schrubber gestikulieren, um sich zu entschuldigen. Der Junge redet viel zu schnell, als dass Blaine seine Lippen lesen könnte, aber er erkennt wiederholt die Worte 'tut mir leid'.

Er kommt auf die Füße, klopft sich den Staub von der Hose und winkt ab. Es war ganz klar ein Missgeschick und Blaine ist nichts passiert.

OK, gebärdet er, als der Junge nicht aufhört, sich zu entschuldigen.

„Du ---- fühle ----blöd ----- Chef ---- mich", Blaine kann kaum verstehen, was er zu ihm sagt. Er ist aus der Übung. Seit er für sein zweites HighSchool Jahr auf die Dalton gewechselt ist, hat er nicht mehr regelmäßig jemandes Lippen gelesen. Auch wenn sein Vater sich weigert zu gebärden, ist da immer seine Mutter, um zwischen ihnen zu übersetzen, wenn er in den Ferien zu Hause ist.

Blaine hebt beide Hände hoch, um den Redeschwall des Jungen zu stoppen, und erst als der endlich aufhört mit seinen Armen herum zu fuchteln, fällt Blaine auf, wie gut der Junge aussieht.

Nein, Junge ist eigentlich nicht das richtige Wort, er ist fast schon ein Mann. Ja, zweifellos ein Mann, denkt sich Blaine. Keiner, der noch zur HighSchool geht, sieht so heiß aus; das wiederspricht den Gesetzen der Pubertät.

ES GEHT MIR GUT, gebärdet er mit einem Lächeln, als ihn der Junge weiterhin besorgt ansieht. Er hofft, dass seine Botschaft ankommt. Er pflegt kaum Umgang mit Hörenden. Gewöhnlich übernimmt das einer seiner Freunde, der sich stimmhaft äußern kann, für ihn, aber seine Freunde sitzen dort hinten am letzten Tisch, und er wird sie jetzt nicht extra deswegen hierher rufen.

„Oh --- taub---- Entschuldige", sagt er und Blaine will ihn gerade abschreiben, als einen weiteren in der langen Reihe der ignoranten Hörenden, als etwas Überraschendes geschieht.

Der Mann beginnt zu gebärden.

ICH ENTSCHULDIGE. ICH HABE DICH NICHT BETRACHTET.

Blaine muss lachen und der Junge schaut ihn verwirrt an.

SEHEN, gebärdet er und formt die Worte gleichzeitig mit dem Mund, damit er versteht. DU HAST BETRACHTEN GEBÄRDET. SEHEN.

SEHEN, gebärdet der Junge und errötet. TUT MIR LEID.

DU KANNST ASL ? fragt Blaine         (Anm.d.Übersetzerin: ASL **A** merican **S** ign **L** anguage – Amerikanische Gebärdensprache)

ICH MACHE EINEN ASL GRUNDKURS, antwortet er lächelnd und viel ruhiger jetzt, da er weiß, dass Blaine ihm nicht böse ist.

WIE HEISST DU ? fragt Blaine, und überrascht sich selbst mit diesem plötzlichen Drang sich zu sozialisieren. Normalerweise ist er der Letzte, der eine Konversation mit Hörenden anstrebt, selbst wenn sie ASL beherrschen. Er hat seine Lektion schon vor langer Zeit gelernt; die einzigen Menschen, die ihn jemals richtig verstehen und respektieren werden, sind seine Freunde aus der Gehörlosen-Gemeinschaft.

Aber da ist etwas in dem freundlichen Blick dieses Mannes, das ihn hier festhält und in ihm den Wunsch auslöst zu kommunizieren.

K-U-R-T, buchstabiert er, langsam, aber zum Glück fehlerfrei. DEINER?

B-L-A-I-N-E, buchstabiert er unter Kurts intensivem Blick und leicht geröteten Wangen.

LANGSAM BITTE, gebärdet Kurt verlegen. ICH BIN NEU, DENK DRAN.

B-L-A-I-N-E, buchstabiert er sorgfältiger, um sicher zu gehen, dass Kurt jeden Buchstaben erkennt.

Er weiß selbst nicht, warum es wichtig ist. Er hat sich immer lustig gemacht über Gehörlose, die bewusst langsam gebärden für die hörenden ASL Schüler, die zwangsläufig auf jedem Gehörlosen-Event auftauchen, weil sie an irgendeinem Unterrichtsprojekt arbeiten. Sie sollten nicht gezwungen sein, langsam zu gebärden, damit man sie versteht, sie sollten frei und ungezwungen ihre Sprache sprechen können, ganz nach ihren eigenen Maßstäben.

Aber das hier fühlt sich anders an. Kurt fühlt sich anders an.

Kurt konzentriert sich auf jeden Buchstaben und die Art wie seine Zunge zwischen seinen Zähnen herausspitzt während er es tut, ist wahnsinnig heiß.

„Blaine?", sagt Kurt und Blaine kann zum Glück genug ablesen, um zu wissen, dass er verstanden hat: „Blaine, ja. Cool!"

MEIN NAMENSZEICHEN IST BLAINE, sagt er, macht ein 'B' Handzeichen an seinem Kopf und zieht die Hand nach der Seite weg, als würde er "Traum" gebärden.

BLAINE, gebärdet Kurt mit einem Lächeln. WARUM ?

ES IST WIE TRAUM, erklärt er.

TRAUM ? WAS BEDEUTET DIE GEBÄRDE ? TRAUM ? Kurt wiederholt die Handbewegung mit fragendem Blick.

T-R-Ä-U-M-E-R buchstabiert er, und ertappt sich dabei, dass er nicht einmal die Augen verdreht, weil Kurt noch so unerfahren im Gebärden ist. Er möchte es ihn lehren. Er will, dass er versteht.

DU BIST EIN TRÄUMER ? fragt Kurt und wenn Blaine es nicht besser wüsste, könnte er glauben, dass Kurt mit ihm flirtet.

MEINE FREUNDE DENKEN SO, gebärdet er.

BLAINE, wiederholt Kurt noch einmal zur Übung. Blaine fühlt ein Kribbeln im Magen, was wirklich lächerlich ist. Alles, was Kurt macht, ist, seinen Namen zu sagen, nicht, dass das irgendeine besondere Bedeutung hätte.

DAS GEFÄLLT MIR, gebärdet Kurt mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Blaine ist ganz klar erledigt. Die Geschwindigkeit, mit der er sich hier gerade in einen Jungen verknallt, ist beschämend, und er weiß noch nicht mal, ob er schwul ist. Es spielt keine Rolle, ob er schwul ist oder nicht, denn Kurt hört. Blaine trifft sich nicht mit Hörenden, die meisten der Dalton Schüler tun das nicht.

DANKE, gebärdet er verlegen, und versucht vergeblich sein Erröten zu verbergen.

„Also, ich, ähm..." Kurt wird rot, es ist offensichtlich, dass er nicht weiß, wie er mit der Situation umgehen soll und Blaine fühlt sich genauso unsicher, denn aus irgendeinem Grund lässt er Kurt nicht an sich vorbei gehen. Er will sich noch nicht verabschieden.

Kurt hält den Schrubber in die Höhe, den er zu den Toiletten getragen hat: „Arbeit", sagt er.

RICHTIG. ARBEIT. WAR NETT DICH ZU TREFFEN, gebärdet Blaine und geht ihm aus dem Weg. Er sollte Kurt nach seiner Nummer fragen. Er sollte zumindest etwas sagen, aber er weiß nicht, wie. Er hat noch nie bei einem Jungen den ersten Schritt gemacht. Die wenigen Male, die er mit jemandem ausgegangen ist, war immer er derjenige, der gefragt wurde.

NETT DICH ZU TREFFEN, gebärdet Kurt mit einem Lächeln; und es ist absolut bezaubernd. Es ist so bezaubernd, dass Blaine, als er sich auf den Weg zurück an seinen Tisch macht, die ganze Zeit rückwärts läuft, um Kurt nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

WAS IST LOS ? Jeff und Sebastian sehen ihn seltsam an, als er ihren Tisch erreicht.

NICHTS, sagt er, aber für den Rest der Zeit, die sie dort sitzen, muss Blaine immer wieder über Sebastians Schulter hinweg zur Theke schauen, wo Kurt Kaffee macht für die Kunden.

Blaine hat Kurt noch nie vorher hier gesehen, er muss also neu sein. Er hofft, dass er noch eine Weile hier sein wird, nicht, wie all die anderen Angestellten, die scheinbar wöchentlich kommen und gehen. Er kann es nicht erklären – er hatte noch niemals ein Interesse daran, einen Hörenden kennenzulernen – aber zu Kurt fühlt er sich hingezogen.

 

 


	3. Versprecher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Blaine kann nicht aufhören, an den hörenden Jungen zu denken, den er im Café getroffen hat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung von [Fumbling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1018143)  
> (Teil 2 der Serie 'Hearing' von adiwriting)

 

 

**März 2013**

 Blaine kann sich nicht erklären, wieso er jetzt schon im Café ist; 30 Minuten vor der Zeit, die er eigentlich mit den Jungs ausgemacht hatte. Es ist kurz vor drei und obwohl er immer pünktlich ist, kommt er doch selten zu früh. Er redet sich ein, dass es nichts zu tun hat mit dem süßen hörenden Jungen, der sich letzte Woche mit ihm durch ein ASL Gespräch gewurstelt hat. Er hat seitdem viel darüber nachgedacht – sich diese blauen Augen ins Gedächtnis gerufen und diese Hosen, enger als es die Firmenpolitik erlaubt – und jetzt mal im Ernst, was soll er mit einem hörenden Freund schon anfangen? Sie hätten nichts, worüber sie sich unterhalten könnten und letzten Endes wünscht sich Blaine eine Beziehung, die auf Freundschaft basiert und nicht auf Sex.

Wenn Blaine nur auf Sex aus ist – Jeff hat schon mehrfach versucht, ihn mit seinem Freund Eli, der eine Regelschule besucht, zu verkuppeln. Er hat es wirklich nicht nötig auf den erstbesten Hörenden zurückzugreifen, der seinen Namen auf Anhieb richtig buchstabieren kann.

Aber Blaine ist 30 Minuten zu früh, und er könnte ein wenig Koffein gebrauchen, ohne erst auf Jeff oder Sebastian warten zu müssen. Kurt arbeitet an der Theke und es wäre merkwürdig, wenn Blaine nur da sitzen würde, ohne einen Kaffee zu bestellen. Er geht ihm schließlich nicht aktiv aus dem Weg. Obwohl der Junge bei weitem nicht genug Gebärden kennt, so weiß er doch mehr als Katy, die Blaines Bestellung nicht einmal dann richtig aufnimmt, wenn er sie auf seinem Handy eintippt, damit sie es lesen kann. Es zeugt also von gesundem Menschenverstand, wenn Blaine einfach zu ihm hingeht und ihn anspricht.

BLAINE, gebärdet Kurt und schaut freudig überrascht. Blaine schwillt das Herz in der Brust, weil Kurt sich an seine Namensgebärde erinnert. Es ist albern, sich über etwas so Banales zu freuen, aber Blaine kann nicht anders.

HALLO, gebärdet er und ist sicher, dass er ziemlich leger 'rüberkommt. Bestimmt ist von Coopers Schauspielunterricht, als er noch jünger war, genug hängen geblieben, dass er die Kunst der Lässigkeit beherrscht.

DU  WILLST ... Kurt unterbricht sich kurz und sein Blick schweift ab, als versuche er sich an etwas zu erinnern. KAFFEE ?  K-A-F-F-E-E ?

LEHRST  DU  MICH  DIE  GEBÄRDE  FÜR  KAFFEE ? neckt Blaine ihn mit einem Lächeln, das hoffentlich nicht zu kokett ist, denn er will keinen falschen Eindruck hinterlassen. Als würde jemand wie Kurt je ein Interesse daran haben, mit ihm zu gehen. Er ist schließlich noch in der HighSchool, und auch, wenn er in zwei Monaten seinen Abschluss macht, ist er doch noch ein Baby.

Kurt errötet und der Anblick, wie er nervös auf seiner Lippe kaut, lässt Blaine ganz warm ums Herz werden und sendet ein Gefühl in seinen Unterleib, das er ganz bewusst ignoriert.

ICH  BIN  GEHÖRLOS , ERINNERST  DU  DICH ?  ICH  KANN  SCHON  ASL .

Kurt winkt ab, aber er lacht und das ist gut. Es bedeutet, dass er einen guten Sinn für Humor hat und Blaine mag das an den Menschen, mit denen er ausgeht.

An den Gehörlosen, mit denen er ausgeht, berichtigt er sich selbst, obwohl er sich nicht ganz klar darüber ist, wieso er sich überhaupt die Mühe macht, so zu tun, als würde er Kurt nicht mögen.

T-R-O-T-T-E-L , buchstabiert Kurt.

TROTTEL, gebärdet Blaine für ihn und Kurt wiederholt es ein paar Mal langsam und lächelt dann.

DU  HAST  VORHIN  GEFRAGT  OB  ICH  KAFFEE  WILL ?  fragt Blaine, als ein junges Paar sich hinter ihm anstellt und er weiß, dass es Zeit wird, ihre Unterhaltung zu beenden. Kurt muss zurück an die Arbeit und Blaine darf nicht die anderen Kunden aufhalten.

JA.

MEDIUM  DRIP , gebärdet er und als Kurt ihn darum bittet, wiederholt er es im Fingeralphabet. Blaine ist beeindruckt, dass er es nur ein einziges Mal buchstabieren muss, damit Kurt es versteht.

DU  BUCHSTABIERST  SCHON  VIEL  BESSER .

BUCHSTABIEREN , SCHRECKLICH , sagt Kurt, macht ein liebenswert empörtes Gesicht und konzentriert sich auf Blaines Wechselgeld.

Blaine will gerade fragen, ob Kurt jemanden braucht, mit dem er üben kann, als ihm jemand von hinten auf die Schulter tippt. Er dreht sich um und der Freund des Mädchens winkt ihn weiter und sagt etwas wie "beweg dich". Er braucht es nicht zu hören, um zu wissen, dass er die Wartenden lange genug aufgehalten hat.

TUT  MIR  LEID , gebärdet er, nimmt sein Wechselgeld und geht zum anderen Ende der Theke um auf seinen Kaffee zu warten.

Katy reicht ihm seinen bestellten Kaffee – den richtigen diesmal, Gott sei Dank – und Blaine sieht, dass sich bei Kurt schon eine Schlange gebildet hat. Deshalb setzt er sich an einen der Tische und überlegt, dass er noch etwas für die Schule lesen kann, bis seine Freunde auftauchen. Er muss Kurt nicht bei seiner Arbeit stören.

 

*** * * ***

 

Als die Jungs sich das nächste Mal zum Kaffee verabreden, kommt Blaine ganz zufällig schon etwas früher. Das nächste Mal ebenfalls. Und dann wieder. Bis es zur Gewohnheit wird, durch diese Tür zu gehen und sofort nach Kurt Ausschau zu halten, der immer da ist. Er ist zur Zeit ständig im Dienst.

WO  GEHST  DU  ZUR  SCHULE ? fragt Blaine, lässig an die Theke gelehnt und schaut Kurt zu, wie er seinen Kaffee macht. Es ist überraschend wenig los.

COMMUNITY  COLLEGE, gebärdet Kurt, aber da ist ein nervöses Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, das immer bedeutet, dass er noch mehr sagen will, also wartet Blaine geduldig, bis er einen Weg gefunden hat, wie er das, was er sagen will gebärden kann.

U-M-Z-I-E-H-E-N ?  buchstabiert Kurt und nachdem Blaine ihm die Gebärde für 'umziehen' gezeigt hat, nickt er und wird ganz aufgeregt, als wolle er ihm eine richtig tolle Story erzählen.

ICH  ZIEHE  IM  AUGUST  NACH  NEW YORK .  ICH  GEHE  ZU  N-Y-A-D-A  SCHULE .  ICH  STUDIERE  SCHAUSPIEL !  Er gebärdet mit solcher Begeisterung, dass Blaine ihm noch nicht mal wegen seiner schlampigen Gebärden einen Vorwurf machen kann, denn sein Enthusiasmus ist einfach ansteckend.

WOW , gebärdet Blaine, er muss die Tatsache erst mal verdauen, dass Kurt tatsächlich zum Ende des Sommers auch nach New York ziehen wird. Die ganze Zeit hat er sich ausgeredet, Kurt auf ein Rendezvous einzuladen, weil er sich kurz vor dem Abschluss nicht an jemanden binden wollte, aber jetzt gibt es dafür keine Entschuldigung mehr.

GRATULIERE , fährt Blaine fort, als Kurt ihm seinen Kaffee in die Hand drückt. ICH  ZIEHE  AUCH  NACH  NEW YORK .  ICH BIN  AN  DER  N-Y-U  ANGENOMMEN  WORDEN.

WIRKLICH ?  Kurt strahlt übers ganze Gesicht und Blaine liebt diesen Anblick. Er fragt sich, wie es wohl wäre, mit Kurt zusammen zu sein und derjenige zu sein, der ihm jeden Tag aufs Neue dieses Lächeln entlocken kann. ICH  WILL  SEX  IN  NEW YORK.

Blaine ist so überrascht und schockiert, dass er sich an seinem Kaffee verschluckt und sich heftig hustend an der Theke abstützen muss. Kurt eilt vor die Theke zu ihm, klopft ihm auf den Rücken und schaut ihn betroffen, aber vollkommen unschuldig an, so, als hätte er nicht gerade gesagt, dass er Sex sucht.

BIST  DU  IN  ORDNUNG ?

DU  WILLST  SEX  IN  NEW  YORK ? vergewissert sich Blaine noch einmal und betet, dass keiner seiner Freunde ausgerechnet jetzt durch die Tür hereinkommt. Sie würden ihn ewig damit aufziehen.

JA ?  gebärdet Kurt, als wäre Blaine verrückt, weil er das so überraschend findet. Es ist nicht so, dass er sich Kurt nicht als sexuelles Wesen vorgestellt hat – seine Gedanken sind sogar viele, viele Male in diese Richtung gewandert, jedes Mal, wenn er die Duschen für sich alleine hatte – aber er hat Kurt nicht als den Typen eingeschätzt, der so offen darüber spricht.

ICH  BIN  ÜBERRASCHT  DASS  DU  MIR  DAS  ERZÄHLST .  ICH  HABE  ES  NICHT  ERWARTET , erklärt Blaine, und versucht, die peinliche Situation einigermaßen zu entschärfen. Kurt muss annehmen, dass er total naiv ist. Wenn er nicht vorher schon dachte, dass Blaine noch ein Kind ist, dann mit Sicherheit jetzt.

ICH  WILL  SEX  IN  NEW YORK ?  JA .  WARUM  S-O-L-L-T-E  ICH  DORT  ZUR  SCHULE  GEHEN , WENN  NICHT  LERNEN  WIE  SEX ?

Ungefähr in der Hälfte von Kurts drolligem Versuch, einen richtig langen Satz zu gebärden, fällt bei Blaine der Groschen und es dämmert ihm, dass da wohl ein Missverständnis vorliegt. Er beginnt zu lachen.

SEX ?  gebärdet er und wartet, bis Kurt nickt, dann buchstabiert er es: S-E-X ?

WAS ?  NEIN !  antwortet Kurt, er schaut sich hektisch im Laden um und wird feuerrot.

DU  HAST  S-E-X  GEBÄRDET , erklärt Blaine, und kann nicht aufhören zu lachen. DU  SAGTEST  DU  WILLST  SEX  IN  NEW YORK.

NEIN !  Kurt schaut entsetzt und Blaine findet die ganze Sache absolut liebenswert. A-R-B-E-I-T .

ARBEIT , korrigiert ihn Blaine und zeigt ihm, wie die Gebärde richtig aussieht, und während er noch vor wenigen Wochen ziemlich genervt gewesen wäre, ist es um ehrlich zu sein ein Fehler, der jedem unterlaufen könnte, der es nicht besser weiß.

SCHON  GUT.  ES  IST  WITZIG , gebärdet er, als Kurts Gesicht immer noch keine Anstalten macht, wieder seine übliche Färbung anzunehmen.

WITZIG  NEIN .  ICH  VERSUCHE  DICH  B-E-E-I-N-D-R-U-C-K-E-N.

Blaine versteht sofort, was Kurt buchstabiert, aber irgendwo vorher muss er wohl was falsch verstanden haben. Wenn Blaine schon zögert, mit einem hörenden Jungen auszugehen, dann hat Kurt sicherlich kein Interesse daran, mit jemandem zu gehen, der gehörlos ist.

MICH  BEEINDRUCKEN ?  WARUM ?  fragt er und hält den Atem an.

DU  BIST  SÜSS.

Blaines Herzschlag setzt aus und er will Kurt gerade nach seiner Nummer fragen, als ihm plötzlich jemand von hinten auf den Rücken schlägt und ihn in den Schwitzkasten nimmt. Jeff ringt mit ihm und Sebastian klinkt sich 'hilfsbereit' in das Gespräch ein, denn er ist der einzige von ihnen, der stimmhaft spricht. Er bittet Kurt um zwei weitere Kaffee und hat keine Ahnung, was er da gerade unterbrochen hat. Blaines Freunde verhalten sich immer so, sie haben es nicht wissen können, aber trotzdem würde Blaine sie am liebsten umbringen.

Nachdem Kurt also Jeffs und Sebastians Kaffee fertig hat, hat Blaine nicht länger einen Grund, an der Theke herum zu stehen. Er geht langsam nach hinten und beobachtet Kurt die ganze Zeit. Er lächelt, aber Blaine sieht ihm die Enttäuschung an.

BIS  DANN , gebärdet er bedauernd.

ICH  HIER  IMMER.

Wenn Blaine das nächste Mal her kommt, schafft er es vielleicht, endlich Kurt seine Nummer zu geben. Kurt wird sie brauchen, damit er mit ihm ASL üben kann. Blaine will auf keinen Fall, dass ihm ein so peinlicher Fehler wie ARBEIT / SEX noch einmal unterläuft, und er unabsichtlich der falschen Person ein unsittliches Angebot macht. Ein bisschen Nachhilfe anzubieten, wäre eine freundliche Geste, oder nicht? Und falls der Unterricht sich zu mehr entwickelt, na ja, Blaine könnte sich eventuell vorstellen, seine Haltung Hörenden gegenüber zu ändern. Was ist schon einzuwenden gegen eine freundschaftliche Verbindung zwischen Nachhilfelehrer und Schüler.

 

~***~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obwohl die Gebärden der Deutschen Gebärdensprache anders aussehen, möchte ich euch doch nicht vorenthalten, welchen Fehler Kurt gemacht hat. Könnte ja sein, dass ihr auch mal den Unterschied zwischen den beiden Gebärden wissen müsst.  
> [intercourse / Geschlechtsverkehr](http://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=1136)  
> [work / Arbeit](http://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=2423)
> 
> und falls es euch interessiert, das Fingeralphabet ist tatsächlich international, es wird also überall verstanden, es ist übrigens untertitelt.  
> [internationales Fingeralphabet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Niyz8wHXZX4)  
> 


	4. Verteidigung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Blaine hat gewusst, dass seine Freunde nicht begeistert sein würden, wenn er sich mit einem Hörenden trifft, aber dass es sie so verärgert, hat er nicht erwartet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine Übersetzung von [Defying](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1018146) by [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

**5\. April 2013**

 

Einen Monat, nachdem sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet sind und mindestens fünfzehn Becher Kaffee später, verabredet sich Kurt endlich mit ihm, mit einer charmanten Notiz auf seinem Kaffeebecher, mit rotem Filzstift geschrieben – _Kannst du mir beibringen, wie man "verknallt" und "Rendezvous" gebärdet, damit ich mich ordentlich mit dir verabreden kann? – Kurt._ Blaine hat den Kaffeebecher ganz hinten in seinem Kleiderschrank versteckt, damit ihn keiner seiner Freunde finden, und ihn damit aufziehen kann. Er sagt 'Ja' bevor er noch darüber nachdenken kann, welche Folgen es haben wird, wenn er mit einen Hörenden ausgeht. Nachdem er zugestimmt hat, ist es ihm auch eigentlich ganz egal.

Kurt ist anders. Er kann nicht sagen, wieso er sich dessen so sicher ist, aber er weiß es einfach. Außerdem, wenn er wirklich im Herbst auf die NYU gehen will, muss er sich langsam wieder daran gewöhnen, in der realen Welt zu leben. Konnte es einen besseren Weg geben, sich wieder mit der hörenden Welt vertraut zu machen, als mit diesem wahnsinnig heißen Jungen, mit den faszinierendsten blauen Augen, die Blaine je gesehen hat? Kurt ist zumindest vertraut mit den Grundlagen der Gehörlosen-Kultur und er hat richtig hart gearbeitet, die Gebärdensprache besser zu lernen, nur für Blaine. Das weiß er, weil Kurts Kurs immer noch dabei ist zu lernen, wie man Farben gebärdet und Kurt schon Transferverben beherrscht und ihn über Klassifikatoren ausgefragt hat.

Deshalb verteidigt ihn Blaine auch so sehr, als Sebastian am Freitag Abend in sein Zimmer kommt und Streit mit ihm anfängt wegen Kurt.

DU  HAST  IMMER  GESAGT , DASS  DU  HÖRENDE  HASST . DU  HAST  GESAGT  DU  WÜRDEST  NIE  MIT  EINEM  AUSGEHEN , gebärdet Sebastian mit heftigen wütenden Gesten.

ICH  WEISS , OKAY ? antwortet Blaine abwesend.

Nach so etwas steht ihm jetzt nicht der Sinn. Er sollte sich auf seine Verabredung vorbereiten, sich verrückt machen wegen heute Abend. Er sollte die Vorzüge eines Kusses gleich beim ersten Date erwägen, und ob die Möglichkeit, dass er dann den Eindruck machen könnte, er sei leicht zu haben, schwer genug wiegt, um ihn daran zu hindern herauszufinden, ob Kurts Lippen so weich sind, wie sie aussehen. Er sollte sich hundert mal umziehen, bis seine Freunde ihn endlich aus der Tür schieben und ihm versichern, dass er toll aussieht, was auch immer er anhat. Er sollte sich nicht mit ihnen streiten.

Er wünscht sich, dass sie sich einfach für ihn freuen könnten. Jeff hat angenommen, er sei einfach nur einsam und ihm deshalb Informationen getextet über jeden einzelnen schwulen, gehörlosen Jungen, den er kennt, inklusive einem, der in Connecticut lebt. Nick hat ihn keines Blickes gewürdigt, seit er die Neuigkeit erfahren hat. Ausgerechnet Sebastian hätte sich nicht darum scheren dürfen.....und doch ist er jetzt hier und versucht, ihn am gehen zu hindern, indem er ihn anschreit.

Er hat dafür jetzt keinen Nerv. Er hat eine Verabredung, für die er sich fertig machen muss. Eine, auf die er sich schon die ganze Woche freut. Kurt hat sich so viel Mühe gegeben, ein Kino zu finden, das einen Film mit Untertitel spielt. Es ist ein paar Orte weiter und er hat versprochen, ihn auch zum Essen einzuladen.

Blaine versucht sich zu entscheiden, ob er eine Fliege tragen soll, oder nicht. Er will es nicht übertreiben, aber er will hübsch aussehen. Obwohl er Kurt bisher immer nur in seinem Arbeits-Polohemd gesehen hat, lassen seine vielen Accessoires darauf schließen, dass er sehr modebewusst ist. Blaine möchte ihn beeindrucken.

HALLO ! Sebastian wedelt mit den Händen vor seinem Gesicht herum, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. ICH  VERSTEHE  DAS  NICHT.

KURT  IST  ANDERS, antwortet Blaine.

Er hat keine Ahnung, wie er es Sebastian anders erklären könnte. Er weiß, dass er der hörenden Welt so ziemlich abgeschworen hatte, seit er auf die Dalton gewechselt war. Er hatte schreckliche Erfahrungen an seiner vorherigen Schule, einer normalen Regelschule, machen müssen, was zu einigen ziemlich gemeinen Kommentaren seinerseits über Hörende geführt hatte .... Er kann verstehen, dass seine Freunde verwirrt sind, weil er seine Meinung so plötzlich geändert hat, aber sie kennen Kurt nicht. Sie wissen nur, dass er der Angestellte im Café ist, mit dem Blaine sich immer unterhält. Sie haben nie versucht, ihn näher kennenzulernen. Kurt ist nicht einfach irgendein hörender Junge ... er ist Kurt.

WAS  WAR  DAS ? fragt Sebastian, und sieht mit einem Mal noch wütender aus.

WAS ? Blaine wird rot. Owohl er ganz genau weiß, was Sebastian meint, würde er es ihm lieber nicht erklären müssen.

DU  HAST  IHM  EIN  NAMENSZEICHEN  GEGEBEN ? fragt Sebastian.

ICH  HABE  IHM  KEIN  NAMENSZEICHEN  GEGEBEN . ICH  HABE  NUR .... ICH  HABE  ABER  DARÜBER  NACHGEDACHT  IHM  EINS  ZU  GEBEN . SEINE  AUGEN  SIND  WIRKLICH  AUFFÄLLIG  DESHALB  DACHTE  ICH  MIR , WENN  ICH  IHM  EINS  GEBEN  WÜRDE , DANN  DIE  GEBÄRDE  FÜR  AUGEN  MIT  EINEM  "K" ....

NEIN ! NEIN ! blafft ihn Sebastian an und reißt angewidert die Arme hoch. WEISST  DU  WAS ? ICH  HABE  ES  SATT .

Er dreht sich um, um das Zimmer zu verlassen, aber Blaine erwischt ihn am Arm, bevor er zur Tür hinaus ist.

IST  DAS  DEIN  ERNST ? fragt er gekränkt. Er hatte nie angenommen, dass seine Freunde es toll finden würden – aber dass er sie darüber verlieren würde? Es hat doch gar nichts mit ihnen zu tun. Müssten sie ihn nicht unterstützen und lieben, ganz gleich, was geschieht? Sind Freunde nicht genau dazu da?

NEIN . GEH  DU  NUR  ZU  DEINER  VERABREDUNG . HÄNG  AB  MIT  ALL  DEN  BLÖDEN  HÖRENDEN  DEPPEN  UND  ERZÄHL  MIR  DANN  WIE  ES  SICH  ANFÜHLT .

Er kann Sebastian seine Schimpftirade nicht wirklich übel nehmen, denn er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er selbst schon weit Schlimmeres gesagt hat, aber er findet doch, dass er sich jetzt ein bisschen lächerlich macht.

DU  BIST  ZIEMLICH  DRAMATISCH , gebärdet er.

ICH  BIN  DRAMATISCH ? Sebastian lacht bitter. DU  HAST  SELBST  GESAGT  DU  WÜRDEST  NIE  WAS  MIT  EINEM  HÖRENDEN  JUNGEN  ANFANGEN  UND  JETZT  SCHAU  DICH  AN . DU  SCHMEISST  DICH  FÜR  IHN  IN  SCHALE , VERSUCHST  PERFEKT  AUSZUSEHEN , UM  IHN  ZU  BEEINDRUCKEN  ALS  HÄTTE  ER  IRGENDWAS  BESONDERES  VERDIENT . DU  BIST  PERFEKT  SO  WIE  DU  BIST . DU  MUSST  DICH  FÜR  IHN  NICHT  VERÄNDERN  ODER  SONST  WAS –

ICH  VERSUCHE  NICHT  MICH  ZU  VERÄNDERN – versucht Blaine ihn zu unterbrechen, aber Sebastians Redeschwall ist nicht zu stoppen.

ES  IST  FURCHTBAR ! ES  IST  ARMSELIG . HAST  DU  KEINEN  STOLZ ?

ICH  HABE  GENÜGEND  STOLZ , blafft Blaine zurück.

Es kommt selten vor, dass er die Geduld verliert, aber er kann nicht mitanhören, wie Sebastian so tut, als sei er etwas Besseres. Es ist nicht Blaine, der stimmhaft ist und ständig mit Hörenden spricht. Er ist nicht derjenige, der seinen Vater dazu überredet hat, die Schule unter Druck zu setzen, die Sprachtherapie für alle Schüler verpflichtend zu machen, um sie besser auf die "reale Welt" vorzubereiten. Wenn hier irgendjemand die Gehörlosenkultur geringschätzt, dann ist das ja wohl Sebastian und nicht er.

DANN  BEWEIS  ES . WIRF  DICH  NICHT  DIESEM  BLÖDEN  ARSCH  AN  DEN  HALS  DER  KAUM  ASL  BEHERRSCHT , motzt Sebastian zurück.

SAGT  DER  KERL , DER  STÄNDIG  MIT  HÖRENDEN  LEUTEN  SPRICHT . DER  KERL , DER  ES  _LIEBT_ MIT  HÖRENDEN  ZU  SPRECHEN , kontert Blaine, verschränkt die Arme auf der Brust und schaut Sebastian herausfordernd an.

ICH  SCHLAFE  ABER  NICHT  MIT  IHNEN , ICH  HABE  EINEN  GEWISSEN  ANSPRUCH, gebärdet Sebastian und stürmt hinaus.

Blaine versucht ihn zurückzuhalten; er geht sogar soweit, das Flurlicht hektisch an- und auszuknipsen, damit Sebastian nicht behaupten kann, er habe es nicht mitbekommen – aber der geht einfach weiter.

WAS  HAST  DU  DENN  ERWARTET ? kommt Nick auf ihn zu. Es ist das erste Mal für diese Woche, dass er ihn anspricht. Blaine hört nicht auf, das Licht aufblinken zu lassen, in der vergeblichen Hoffnung, Sebastian werde zurückkommen und sich mit ihm aussprechen. Er möchte nicht weggehen, wenn diese große, schwarze Wolke weiterhin bedrohlich über seinem Kopf hängt.

NICHT  DAS  HIER , gibt Blaine zu und lässt sich entmutigt gegen die Wand sinken.

DU  WENDEST  DICH  VON  DEINEN  FREUNDEN  UND  DEINER  KULTUR  AB , UND  WOZU  DAS  ALLES ? FÜR  EINEN  JUNGEN ? IST  ER  DAS  WIRKLICH  WERT ? fragt Nick.

VIELLEICHT ? WIE  SOLL  ICH  DAS  WISSEN , WENN  ICH  NICHT  WENIGSTENS  EINMAL  MIT  IHM  AUSGEHE ? fragt Blaine.

ER  KANN  HÖREN , sagt Nick und lässt sich ebenfalls an die Wand neben Blaine sinken.

ICH  WEISS.

ER  KANN  NICHT  WIRKLICH  GUT  GEBÄRDEN , IHR  WERDET  EUCH  NUR  SCHWER  MITEINANDER  UNTERHALTEN  KÖNNEN , gibt Nick zu bedenken, und er sieht aus, als sei er resigniert, dass er das Geschehene nicht hat verhindern können.

ICH  WEISS , erwidert Blaine mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Über alles, was seine Freunde ihm zu bedenken geben, hat er schon selbst zur Genüge nachgedacht, und trotzdem glaubt er daran, dass es einen Versuch wert ist. Kurt ist es wert.

DU  ERINNERST  DICH  NOCH  DARAN , WAS  GESCHAH , ALS  TRENT  MIT  JEMANDEM  AUSGEHEN  WOLLTE , DER  HÖREN  KANN ? fragt Nick mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln.

ICH  ERINNERE  MICH , ABER  KURT  IST  ANDERS , sagt Blaine, und er ist sich fast 100 % sicher, dass das der Wahrheit entspricht.

SEI  EINFACH  VORSICHTIG .

Blaines Handy vibriert in seiner Tasche und er weiß sofort, dass es Kurt ist, der ihm signalisiert, dass er angekommen ist. Er hat immer noch keine Fliege ausgewählt und er fühlt sich nicht wirklich wohl dabei zu gehen, ohne den Streit mit Sebastian beigelegt zu haben, aber daran kann er jetzt nichts ändern. Er richtet sich auf und streicht sein Hemd glatt.

WIE  SEHE  ICH  AUS ? fragt er nervös.

SUPER , antwortet Nick, aber Blaine sieht ihm an, dass er enttäuscht darüber ist, dass er Blaines Meinung nicht ändern konnte.

Er kann nur hoffen, dass diese Verabredung wirklich der Hammer wird, so dass er nach Hause kommen und allen erzählen kann, dass sie sich geirrt haben und sich ganz umsonst Sorgen gemacht haben. Wenn nicht – falls dieser Abend ein großer Reinfall wird – dann hätte er sich mit seinen Freunden ganz ohne Grund überworfen.

 

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das man den Namen, nicht immer buchstabiert, sonder in der Regel den Anfangsbuchstaben mit einer Gebärde kombiniert, hat Blaine uns im 1. Kapitel bereits beigebracht. Die Autorin der Originalgeschichte hat sich diese Namensgebärden für Blaine und Kurt ausgedacht und zeigt sie auf ihrem tumblr-account.  
> [Kurts und Blaines Namenszeichen](http://adiwriting.tumblr.com/post/65498190733/prompt-feministjenn-asked-you-could-you-post-a)  
> zuerst Kurt: links buchstabiert, rechts das Namenszeichen: 'K' und 'Augen'  
> dann Blaine : links buchstabiert, rechts das Namenszeichen: 'B' und 'Traum'
> 
> das Fingeralphabet hatte ich im vorherigen Kapitel schon verlinkt


	5. Bezaubernd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Kurt und Blaine gehen zum ersten Mal miteinander aus. (unmittelbare Fortsetzung der Ereignisse in 'Verteidigung')

 Das ist die Übersetzung von [Enchanting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1358362) von [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/profile)

 

 

 

 

WOW , gebärdet Blaine, als Kurt aus dem Wagen steigt.

Ihm läuft im übertragenen Sinn das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Kurt sieht gut aus ohne seine Arbeitsuniform. Fast schon zu gut. Blaine sieht an sich hinunter und stellt seine eigene Kleiderauswahl in Frage. Er kommt sich total gewöhnlich und langweilig vor.

HALLO, begrüßt ihn Kurt mit einem scheuen Lächeln auf den Lippen. WIE  GEHT  ES  DIR ?

DU  SIEHST .... WOW ! wiederholt Blaine, und versucht seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sein Streit mit Sebastian hatte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, aber jetzt dreht sich ihm aus einem völlig anderen Grund der Kopf.

SO  SIEHST  DU  AUS  WENN  DU  NUR  INS  KINO  GEHST ? fragt er schnell und fühlt sich überwältigt und völlig unvorbereitet. Er hätte sich ein paar Karteikarten vorbereiten sollen, oder etwas ähnliches. Er hätte ein bisschen Smalltalk vor dem Spiegel üben sollen, um sich nicht völlig zum Narren zu machen.

Kurt sieht ihn verwirrt an.

ENTSCHULDIGE , KANNST  DU  DAS  WIEDERHOLEN ? fragt er verlegen, weil er Blaine nicht verstanden hat.

Blaine wird sich heute Abend immer wieder daran erinnern müssen, bewusst langsam zu 'sprechen'. Kurt kann noch nicht gut ASL und Blaine hat die Tendenz besonders schnell zu gebärden, wenn er nervös ist.

TUT  MIR  LEID , antwortet er, DU  SIEHST  TOLL  AUS . JETZT  FÜHLE  ICH  MICH  HÄSSLICH.

STOP , lacht Kurt und Blaine hat sich noch nie vorher so sehr gewünscht etwas hören zu können. Sicherlich klingt Kurts Lachen wunderbar, er sieht es daran, wie seine Augen dabei aufleuchten. Kurt zieht die Nase kraus und er hat Grübchen – Blaine hat sie noch nie vorher bemerkt. All das zusammen macht ihn in Blaines Augen zum Sexiest-Man-Alive und zum Liebenswertesten sowieso.

DU  SIEHST  SÜSS  AUS , versichert im Kurt. ICH  MAG  DEINE  HOSEN . B-R-O-O-K-S  B-R-O-T-H-E-R-S ?

WOHER  WEISST  DU  DAS ? fragt Blaine, überrascht, wie er das mit nur einem Blick erraten hat. Es sind gewöhnliche rote Hose, sie sehen nicht anders aus, als andere.

MODE , MICH  ZWEITE  LEIDENSCHAFT , gebärdet Kurt und obwohl seine Hände bei manchen Gebärden immer noch ungelenk wirken und er an seiner grammatikalischen Mimik noch arbeiten muss, ist sich Blaine ziemlich sicher, dass er es schaffen wird sich einen ganzen Abend lang mit ihm zu unterhalten. Es ist erleichternd und nimmt ihm etwas von der Spannung, die seit Sebastians und Nicks Kommentaren von vorhin auf seinen Schultern lastete.

SOLLEN  WIR  FAHREN ? fragt Blaine, und deutet zum Auto. Er weiß nicht genau, wann der Film los geht, aber immerhin müssen sie noch ein paar Orte weiter fahren und der Verkehr ist am Freitag Abend immer ziemlich schlimm.

Es überrascht ihn, als Kurt ihm zur Beifahrertür folgt und sie für ihn öffnet. Eine solche Behandlung ist Blaine nicht gewöhnt, aber er genießt sie umso mehr. Es ist wie in den klassischen Liebesfilmen, die er sich so gerne ansieht, die er sich aber niemals für sein eigenes Leben vorstellen konnte. Bisher ist er nur mit HighSchool Freunden ausgegangen – so langweilig. Gemeinsames Lernen in der Bibliothek, das dann zu Knutschereien zwischen den Regalen geführt hatte.... Sich bei Ausflügen in die Stadt etwas nach hinten fallen lassen und so tun, als sei man nicht mit fünfzig weiteren Mitschülern unterwegs.... Herr der Ringe Marathon mit Pizza-Service.

Nicht, dass die anderen Verabredungen an sich schlecht gewesen wären, aber das hier fühlt sich einfach erwachsen an. Romantischer und wirklicher, als alles, was er bisher erlebt hat.

Deshalb ist er auch eine Million Mal nervöser.

MEIN  PERSÖNLICHER  MÄRCHENPRINZ , gebärdet Blaine lächelnd. Kurt sieht einen Moment verwirrt aus, aber dann buchstabiert es Blaine für ihn und es ist die Mühe wert, derer es bedarf, bis Kurt versteht, denn die Röte, die mit einem Mal sein Gesicht überzieht, ist das Schönste, was Blaine je gesehen hat. Blaine gelobt sich selbst, dass er nie aufhören wird, Kurt zum Erröten zu bringen.

ZUERST  KINO , DANN  ESSEN , OKAY ? fragt Kurt, als sie beide im Auto sitzen. DU BIST NICHT HUNGRIG ?

DAS  IST  OKAY . ICH  KANN  WARTEN  MIT  DEM  ESSEN , antwortet Blaine lächelnd. Ehrlich gesagt ist es ihm egal, was sie heute Abend unternehmen, solange sie es nur gemeinsam tun.

Kurt versucht die Unterhaltung fortzuführen, während er fährt, aber er gibt schnell auf, als ihm klar wird, wie schwierig es ist, wenn er sich immer noch so sehr auf die korrekten Gebärden konzentrieren muss. Blaine versichert ihm, dass es ihm nichts ausmacht und er sieht aus dem Fenster zu, wie die Sonne über der Stadt untergeht. Er wirft Kurt immer wieder aus dem Augenwinkel Blicke zu. Eigentlich könnte er seine perfekten Gesichtszüge pausenlos anstarren, aber er will Kurt nicht vergraulen. Das offenkundige Anstarren wird er sich mindestens bis zum dritten Date aufheben.

 

*** * * ***

 

Sie geraten in keinen Stau und erreichen das Kino ziemlich früh. Kurt entschuldigt sich für die schlechte Zeitplanung, aber Blaine versichert ihm, dass alles in Ordnung ist. So haben sie noch ein wenig Zeit, sich zu unterhalten und Blaine ist sich sicher, dass er heute Abend viele Leute treffen wird, die er kennt. Die Gehörlosen-Gemeinschaft ist ziemlich eng verwoben in dieser Region und bei Filmen mit Untertiteln gehen viele aus Prinzip hin, in der Hoffnung, dass die Kinos dieses Angebot dann öfter machen. Wahrscheinlich wird er viele Daltonabsolventen treffen und vielleicht auch einige seiner jetzigen Mitschüler.

Er hofft nur, dass niemand Kurt blöd anmacht, obwohl er die Hoffnung hat, das alles gut geht. Die Erwachsenen der Gemeinschaft sind üblicherweise weniger eingebildet, als die Schüler der Dalton, vielleicht weil sie in ihrem alltägliche Leben mehr Erfahrung haben mit der hörenden Welt – aber sicher ist er sich da nicht. Mehr Erfahrung mit der hörenden Welt bedeutet auch, mehr Gelegenheiten für Ausgrenzung und Hass, es bleibt sich also wahrscheinlich gleich.

MÖCHTEST  DU  POPCORN ? fragt Kurt, nachdem der mürrische Teenager am Eingang ihre Eintrittskarten zerissen und vage in die Richtung der Kinosääle gezeigt hat.

GERN , antwortet Blaine nervös. WIR  KÖNNEN  UNS  EINE  PORTION  TEILEN .

Kurt lächelt scheu zurück und sie machen sich auf den Weg zur Erfrischungstheke.

WAS  ZU  TRINKEN ? fragt Kurt, als sie sich angestellt haben.

WAS  DU  WILLST . COLA ? antwortet Blaine und sieht beglückt, dass Kurt auch die Süßigkeiten verlangt, die Blaine schon im Regal entdeckt hat.

Blaine schickt sich an zu bezahlen, aber Kurt winkt ab und schaut ihn mit gespielt finsterer Miene an.

DU  HAST  SCHON  DIE  EINTRITTSKARTEN  GEKAUFT , beschwert sich Blaine.

MEINE  EINLADUNG , MEIN  GELD , gebärdet Kurt. WENN  DU  EINLÄDST , KANNST  DU  ZAHLEN.

Blaine fragt sich, ob das schon eine Einladung ist für zukünftige Dates und er wundert sich, wie Kurt so sicher sein kann, dass er das hier wiederholen will, wenn der Abend noch kaum angefangen hat. Nichtsdestotrotz wird ihm ganz warm bei dem Gedanken.

BLAINE ? Sieht er jemanden aus dem Augenwinkel gebärden, und als er sich umdreht stehen da Mr und Mrs Johnson hinter ihnen.

Bei Mrs Johnson hatte er jeden Tag zwei Stunden Förderunterricht, vom Kindergarten an bis zur zweiten Klasse, bis sein Vater ihm die Teilnahme daran untersagt hatte. Er war der Meinung gewesen, dass das Erlernen der Gebärdensprache Blaines Fortschritte in der Sprachtherapie behindern würde. Dennoch hatte diese Frau es sich für den Rest seiner Grundschulzeit zur Gewohnheit gemacht, sich mindestens einmal am Tag mit ihm in ASL zu unterhalten. Meistens, wenn er ihr im Schulflur auf dem Weg zum Sport- oder Kunstunterricht begegnete. Sie war immer seine erklärte Lieblingslehrerin gewesen – ein heller Sonnenstrahl in der Hölle seiner Regelschule.

Zufällig ist sie auch die beste Freundin seiner Mutter, was dieses Treffen ein wenig unangenehm macht, denn immerhin ist Blaine hier mit einer Verabredung, und gewöhnlich informiert er seine Eltern nicht über sein Liebesleben. Nicht, weil er denkt, dass sie etwas dagegen hätten, aber es ist einfacher, wenn jeder sein eigenes Leben lebt.

Mrs Johnson umarmt ihn und fragt sofort, wie es seinen Eltern geht.

ES  GEHT  IHNEN  GUT , antwortet er, und er bemerkt, wie Kurt unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen tritt, die Hände voll mit Popcorn, Süßigkeiten und Cola und nicht imstande zu gebärden.

GEHT  IHR  JUNGS  ZUSAMMEN  AUF  DIE  DALTON ? fragt sie, als ihr Mann zur Theke geht, um etwas zu bestellen.

NEIN , DAS  IST  K-U-R-T , KURT , stellt er ihn vor und lehrt sie die Namensgebärde, die er sich ausgedacht hat, und die er noch nicht einmal Kurt gezeigt hat. ER  KANN  HÖREN . ER  GEHT  AUFS  COMMUNITY  COLLEGE.

"Schön, dich kennenzulernen, Kurt", sagt sie und gebärdet gleichzeitig, um sie beide in die Unterhaltung einzubeziehen.

Kurt erwidert den Gruß und schaut schuldbewusst zu Blaine, als hätte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er nicht gebärdet, aber Blaine kann ihm nicht böse sein, schließlich hat Kurt keine Hand frei.

SEID  IHR  ZWEI  ZUSAMMEN ? fragt sie mit wissendem Blick und Blaine wird rot. Diese Frau hat ihn schon gekannt, als er noch Schuhe mit Klettverschlüssen trug und sich Mühe gab im Malbuch nicht über die Linien zu malen.

BITTE  ERZÄHLEN  SIE  ES  NICHT  MEINER  MUTTER , bittet er, und malt sich schon das Gespräch aus, wenn seine Mutter ihn heute Abend anruft und bittet, seinen neuen Freund mit nach Hause zu bringen.

BLAINE ! sie schaut ganz empört und Blaine lacht nervös; er ist versucht Kurt hier herauszuschleifen, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

ES  IST  NOCH  GANZ  NEU , OKAY ? WIR  SIND  ZUM  ERSTEN  MAL  ZUSAMMEN  WEG , erklärt er und betet, dass sie es gut mit ihm meint und es ihm nicht allzu schwer macht; das macht sie nämlich gern.

ICH  FINDE  IHR  SEID  EIN  SÜSSES  PAAR , sagt sie und er atmet erleichtert aus, in der Gewissheit, dass sie es nicht überall herumerzählen wird.

DANKE , gebärdet er und endlich kommt Mr Johnson zurück und zieht seine Frau mit einem Augenrollen hinter sich her.

LASS  DEN  ARMEN  JUNGEN  IN  RUHE , DU  VERSCHEUCHST  SEINE  JAGDBEUTE, gebärdet Mr Johnson und zwinkert in Blaines Richtung.

VIEL  SPASS , wünscht sie noch, bevor die beiden im Gewühl verschwinden und Blaine sich endlich Kurt zuwenden kann, um ihm das Popcorn abzunehmen, damit der seine rechte Hand wieder gebrauchen kann.

ICH  HABE  EIN  NAMENSZEICHEN ? fragt Kurt.

IST  DAS  IN  ORDNUNG ? fragt er, plötzlich ganz nervös. Er weiß, dass Sebastian es für eine große Sache hält, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Kurt vielleicht auch ein Problem damit haben könnte.

ES  GEFÄLLT  MIR , antwortet Kurt und Blaine nickt zustimmend.

Wenn er ehrlich ist, dann ist es wirklich ein perfektes Namenszeichen. Jedes Mal, wenn er es gebärdet, stellt er sich Kurts perfekte, blaue Augen vor und wie ausdrucksvoll sie sind. Sie lassen ihn immer erkennen, wie Kurt sich gerade fühlt, ohne eine einzige Gebärde. Kurts Augen liebt er am meisten an ihm.

Sie gehen weiter in den Kinosaal, wo schon eine stattliche Anzahl an Leuten versammelt ist. Es sind ein paar zwanzig, was für einen Film mit Untertitel recht ordentlich ist, vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass der Film schon ein paar Monate läuft. Welches Kino zeigt schon einen untertitelten Film am Erscheinungstag.

Auf dem Weg zu ihren Plätzen winkt Blaine mehreren Leuten grüßend zu und wird in ein paar Gespräche verwickelt, meistens ältere Frauen, die neugierig sind wegen Kurt. Er wimmelt sie ab, bevor es allzu peinlich wird und sie suchen sich zwei freie Plätze in der letzten Reihe, außer Sichtweite von neugierigen Blicken.

DU  KENNST  EINE  MENGE  LEUTE , bemerkt Kurt, als sie es sich in ihren Sitzen bequem machen und beginnen, das Popcorn zu essen.

DIE  WELT  DER  GEHÖRLOSEN  IST  ZIEMLICH  KLEIN . HIER  KENNT  JEDER  JEDEN, erklärt er.

RICHTIG , gebärdet Kurt und sieht ein wenig verlegen aus. SCHLECHTE  IDEE  FÜR  EIN  DATE ?

DAS  MACHT  NICHTS , versichert ihm Blaine. ICH  FINDE  ES  TOLL  DASS  DU  EINEN  UNTERTITELTEN  FILM  GEFUNDEN  HAST . DAS  WAR  SEHR  RÜCKSICHTSVOLL.

Es dauert eine Weile, bis Kurt alle Gebärden richtig erkannt hat, aber dann senkt er den Kopf und seine Ohren werden bewundernswert rot.

DIE  FRAU  VORHIN ? fragt Kurt, als er sich wieder gefangen hat.

MEINE  ALTE  LEHRERIN , erklärt Blaine, als Kurt ihm den Colabecher hinhält zum Trinken.

Es sollte wirklich nicht so aufregend sein, aus dem selben Strohalm zu trinken wie Kurt. Es ist schließlich nichts Besonderes, aber seine Gedanken kreisen immer wieder um die eine Sache – seine Lippen berühren etwas, dass eben gerade noch Kurts Lippen berührt haben. Es ist verrückt. Er hat schon vorher Jungs geküsst. Das ist nichts Neues für ihn, aber mit Kurt fühlt sich alles an wie ein allererstes Mal. Die aufgeregten Schmetterlinge, die jedesmal in seinem Bauch flattern, wenn Kurt in seine Richtung sieht, fühlen sich gut an. Sie erinnern Blaine daran, warum er diese Einladung überhaupt erst angenommen hat.

ERZÄHL  MIR  WAS , verlangt Kurt, und dreht sich ihm zu.

WAS  WILLST  DU  WISSEN ?

Blaine setzt sich im Schneidersitz hin und dreht sich in seinem Sessel so, dass er Kurt ansehen kann.

ALLES.

OKAY, Blaine überlegt, was er Interessantes erzählen könnte. Sie haben sich schon über die Schule unterhalten und über ihre Zukunftspläne in Bezug auf den Umzug nach New York. Bei Blaines häufigen Besuchen im Café haben sie viele der allgemeinen Gesprächsthemen bereits abgehakt.

Deshalb hätte er sich Karteikarten vorbereiten sollen. Es fällt ihm überhaupt nichts Interessantes ein, dass er Kurt von sich erzählen könnte, und er kommt sich vor wie ein Idiot.

ICH  WEISS  DU  BIST  S-Ü-C-H-T-I-G  KAFFEE, gebärdet Kurt und grinst.

Blaine lehrt ihn schnell die Gebärde für 'süchtig', bevor er mit einem verlegenen Lachen antwortet, NICHT  WIRKLICH .

DU  KOMMST  ZWEI  DREI  MAL  IN  WOCHE  ZU KAFFEE  GESCHÄFT , Kurt sieht ihn belustigt an.

Blaine schaut angespannt zurück und fragt sich, ob sie schon an dem Punkt angelangt sind, wo er zugeben kann, dass _Kurt_ der Grund ist, warum er angefangen hat, regelmäßig Kaffee zu trinken. Bevor Kurt im Café gearbeitet hatte, hat er sich dort nur einmal die Woche mit seinen Freunden getroffen als eine Art sozialer Aktivität. Er hatte nie wirklich das Bedürfnis nach Koffein.

WAS ? fragt Kurt, als Blaine ihn so lange anstarrt und befühlt sein Gesicht, als wäre dort etwas nicht in Ordnung.

Aber Blaine lacht nur und schüttelt den Kopf, als das Licht ausgeht und der Film beginnt.

 

*** * * ***

 

Nach dem Film versuchen sie sich schnell rauszuschleichen, aber sie können nicht verhindern, dass sie in das allgemeine Gespräch draußen vor dem Kino verwickelt werden. Hände fliegen nur so, als alle gleichzeitig ihre Meinung zum Besten geben und ungefähr fünf verschiedene Gespräche zur gleichen Zeit stattfinden. Während Blaine ihnen allen folgen kann, ist ihm klar, dass Kurt überfordert ist. Und das ist, bevor die anderen realisieren, dass Kurt Blaines Verabredung ist. Dann beginnt das große Frage und Antwort Spiel und es dauert fast eine halbe Stunde, ehe Blaine es schafft sich loszueisen.

TUT  MIT  LEID , entschuldigt er sich, als sie sicher wieder im Auto sitzen.

ICH  FÜHLE  WIE .... ICH  WEISS  DIE  GEBÄRDE  NICHT , TUT  MIR  LEID, gebärdet Kurt und Blaine bemerkt, dass seine Hände vor Nervosität zittern. Er fühlt sich umgehend schuldig. Das war ihre erste Verabredung und Kurt hatte sich kaum entspannt mit _ihm_ unterhalten können, geschweige denn mit der Hälfte von Ohios Gehörlosen-Geimeinschaft.

Er besinnt sich einen Moment, dann zieht er sein Handy vor und bedeutet Kurt, dass er schreiben soll, was ihm auf dem Herzen liegt. Er will es ihm leichter machen, obwohl er es normalerweise gar nicht mag zu texten, wenn jemand direkt neben ihm sitzt. Er fühlt sich dann so anders und irgendwie falsch. Aber er schuldet es Kurt, nach allem, was er heute Abend durchgemacht hat. Er hätte ihn vorwarnen müssen, dass er hier so viele Bekannte treffen würde, aber er war so begeistert gewesen über die Einladung, dass ihm der Gedanke gar nicht erst gekommen war.

Kurt errötet und entschuldigt sich, bevor er sein Handy aus der Tasche zieht und drauflos tippt. Einen Moment später erreicht der Text Blaines Handy.

_Das war, als wären wir für unsere erste Verabredung gleich zu einem erweiterten Familientreffen gegangen. Ich bin der schlechteste Planer der Welt._

Blaine lacht über den treffenden Vergleich und als er hochblickt, sieht er, dass Kurt mit ihm lacht. Anscheinend ist er nicht sonderlich verärgert, sonst würde er nicht lachen; Blaine fühlt sich gleich ein wenig besser. Im Ernst, dieser Abend war noch nicht halb so schlimm, wie Kurts erstes Treffen mit seinen Freunden werden wird.

ICH  HATTE  SPASS . WAR  ES  DIR  UNANGENEHM ?

ICH  GLAUBE  ICH  HATTE .... ANGST ? gibt Kurt zu und Blaine würde am liebsten die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, um ihn zu beruhigen, aber er ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie schon so weit sind.

ANGST ? fragt er stattdessen. Wenn er ihm schon keinen körperlichen Beistand spenden kann, dann können sie doch zumindest darüber reden.

DAS  WAREN  SO  VIELE  GEBÄRDEN  AUF  EINMAL . DAS  IST  ALLES  NOCH  NEU  FÜR  MICH , erklärt Kurt, aber Blaine winkt ab.

DU  HAST  DICH  TAPFER  GESCHLAGEN , beruhigt er ihn. DU  BIST  IHNEN  NICHTS  SCHULDIG .

BIST  DU  SICHER ? Kurt sieht ihn zweifelnd an.

GANZ  SICHER . DIE  EINZIGEN  AUF  DIE  ES  ANKOMMT  SIND  DU  UND  ICH .

Kurt lächelt ihn an und Blaine fallen wieder die kleinen Grübchen in seinen Wangen auf. Wie kann es sein, dass er sie vor heute Abend noch nie bemerkt hat? Bei diesem Lächeln fühlt er sich wie Supermann und er wird alles tun, was in seiner Macht steht, damit er Kurt behalten kann.

*** * * ***

 

Kurt führt ihn in ein mexikanisches Restaurant aus. Es liegt zehn Minuten vom Kino entfernt und die Kellner tragen alle weiße Hemden, schwarze Westen und sprechen sie mit 'Sir' an. Zum Glück gibt es keine weißen Tischdecken oder mehrere unterschiedliche Gabeln an seinem Platz, sonst würde Blaine sich wirklich unpassend angezogen und verlegen vorkommen. So aber ist es eine entspannte und lässig elegante Atmosphäre, wahrscheinlich genau nach Kurts Geschmack. In so einem Restaurant war er bisher höchstens mit seiner Familie und es wirkt ziemlich intim. Die Nische, in der sie sitzen, ist von Kerzen beleuchtet und der warme Schein, den sie auf Kurts Gesicht werfen, lässt ihn noch anziehender wirken.

WAS  DU  MAGST ? fragt Kurt, nachdem sie von der Speisekarte bestellt haben, und Blaine ist überglücklich, weil Kurt sich nicht einmal eingemischt hat, auch als der Kellner Mühe hatte zu verstehen, was Blaine wollte.

WAS  MEINST  DU ? fragt er, lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und lässt den Blick über Kurts Erscheinung wandern. Das Hemd, das er trägt unterstreicht seine Arme auf eine Weise, wie es das Polohemd, das er auf der Arbeit trägt, noch nie getan hat. Unter diesem schlanken Körper verbirgt sich eine geheime Stärke, und das törnt Blaine mehr an, als es wahrscheinlich sollte.

H-O-B-B-Y ? buchstabiert Kurt verlegen.

Blaine versteht nicht, warum es Kurt immer peinlich ist, wenn er etwas buchstabieren muss. Blaine ist beeindruckt, welchen Wortschatz er bereits beherrscht, wenn man bedenkt, dass er erst im ASL-Anfängerkurs ist.

HOBBY , gebärdet er für ihn, und zeigt ihm wie man fragt 'was machst du in deiner Freizeit' , so dass er es in Zukunft weiß. Als sie das geklärt haben, antwortet Blaine, ICH  SPIELE  GEIGE  UND  KLAVIER .

WIRKLICH ? fragt Kurt überrascht.

JA , AUCH  GEHÖRLOSE  LIEBEN  MUSIK , gebärdet er, ein wenig beleidigt.

TUT  MIR  LEID . ICH  WEISS . ICH  HABE  NUR ...... GEIGE ? ICH  KENNE  NIEMANDEN  DER  GEIGE  SPIELT .

OH , NATÜRLICH , Blaine errötet. Es ist ihm peinlich, dass er voreilige Schlüsse gezogen hat. Natürlich hat Kurt nicht versucht, ihn zu verurteilen. Wenn er mit ihm zusammen ist, hat er es nicht nötig, sich ständig zu verteidigen. Er ist nicht, wie die anderen hörenden Kinder, mit denen Blaine zur Schule gegangen ist, und daran muss er sich immer wieder erinnern.

ICH  WEISS  NICHT . MEIN  GROSSVATER  SPIELT  UND  ER  HAT  ES  MIR  BEIGEBRACHT . ES  HAT  MIR  GEFALLEN , ALSO  HABE  ICH  WEITERGEMACHT , erklärt er.

COOL . MEHR  HOBBY ? fragt Kurt.

ICH  TANZE . MEINE  FREUNDE  UND  ICH  MACHEN  ASL  MUSIKVIDEOS.

WIRKLICH ? Kurt sieht ehrlich interessiert aus, deshalb zieht Blaine sein Handy hervor und sucht seinen YouTube Kanal. Er zeigt ihn Kurt und der verbringt die nächsten Minuten damit abwechselnd die Videos und Blaine anzuschauen, als könne er nicht glauben, dass er hier neben ihm sitzt. Das hat zur Folge, dass Blaines Magen Salto schlägt.

W-A-R-B-L-E-R-S ? fragt Kurt neugierig, und bezieht sich auf den Namen des YouTube Kanals.

Blaine weiß nicht genau, wie er das alles mit Gebärden erklären soll, denn er glaubt nicht, dass Kurt es verstehen wird. Deshalb nimmt er sein Handy wieder zur Hand und bedeutet Kurt, dass er ihm die Erklärung schreibt.

_Warbler sind Vögel. Sie sollen Ideenvielfalt symbolisieren. Manche Leute glauben, dass sie uns lehren können, wie wir unser Umfeld auf angenehme Art erweitern und verändern können. Sie können uns beibringen unser "Seelenlied" oder, wie immer man es auch nennen will, zu singen. Eine Gruppe aus unserem Musikprogramm an der Schule hat den Namen übernommen, nachdem unser Englischlehrer uns erzählt hatte, dass der Warbler eine Metapher dafür ist, seine Stimme mit Selbstvertrauen zu erheben._

WOW , antwortet Kurt mit einem warmen Lächeln. ICH  LIEBE  AUCH  MUSIK .

JA ? fragt Blaine, obwohl er das schon geahnt hatte, immerhin beabsichtigt Kurt auf eine Schule der darstellenden Künste zu gehen.

Blaine hat NYADA gegoogelt, nachdem Kurt ihm davon erzählt hatte, und herausgefunden, dass jeder, der zum Broadway will, sich an der NYADA bewirbt, und dass pro Jahr nur 20 angenommen werden. Wenn Kurt angenommen wurde, heisst das, dass er umwerfend sein muss, und das beeindruckt Blaine tief. Er hofft, dass er ihn eines Tages auf der Bühne wird sehen können.

ICH  WAR  IN  G-L-E-E  IN  HIGH  SCHOOL , erklärt Kurt.

GLEE  CLUB , WIRKLICH ? fragt Blaine und stellt sich den Glee Club seiner ehemaligen Schule vor und die Tanznummern, die sie in passenden Bühnen-Outfits vorgeführt haben. Sie waren nie besonders gut, aber er ist sicher, dass Kurts Team viel besser war. DAS  IST  WUNDERBAR . WART  IHR  GUT ?

WIR  HABEN  DIE  N-A-T-I-O-N-A-L-S  GEWONNEN , gebärdet Kurt stolz.

WOW , EIN  PROMI . KANN  ICH  EIN  AUTOGRAMM  HABEN ? neckt er.

Kurt winkt ab, aber Blaine sieht, dass er glücklich lächelt; er weiß, dass er sich für diese erste Verabredung ganz wacker schlägt.

 

*** * * ***

 

Kurt ist ein perfekter Gentleman. Er begleitet Blaine bis zum Eingang des Schülerwohnheims und teilt ihm mit, dass er ihn auch sehr gern noch die Treppe hinauf bis zu seinem Zimmer bringen würde, aber es ist schon fast Nachtruhezeit, und nach 21 Uhr sind keine Besucher mehr im Gebäude erlaubt. Sie haben noch vier Minuten Zeit, bevor Blaine rein gehen muss und Manny, der Wachmann, der normalerweise die Tür beaufsichtigt, ist unterwegs, um einen Aufruhr im Schulhof zu schlichten. Sie sind wunderbarerweise alleine und Blaine möchte so gerne näher kommen und Kurt küssen, aber er ist gelähmt vor Furcht.

Was, wenn Kurt ihn nicht küssen will? Was, wenn er die Zeichen vollkommen falsch gedeutet hat? Wenn Kurt ihn würde küssen wollen, hätte er es dann nicht schon längst getan? Kurt geht aufs College, und auch wenn Blaine schon achtzehn ist, ist er sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Anbahnen von körperlichen Intimitäten Kurts Aufgabe ist.

Sie stehen beide verlegen da und wissen nicht so recht, was sie machen sollen, aber Lebwohl sagen, wollen sie auch nicht.

ICH  HATTE  EINEN  SCHÖNEN  ABEND , erklärt Blaine schließlich. Er hofft, dass, wenn er das Ende das Abends signalisiert, Kurt aufwacht und ihn endlich küsst. Den ganze Abend lang stellt er sich schon vor, wie sich diese weichen Lippen wohl auf seinen anfühlen werden.

ICH  AUCH . Kurt lächelt ihn verlegen an, aber er kommt nicht näher. ICH  MÖCHTE ..... KÖNNEN  WIR  UNS  WIEDERSEHEN ?

JA , antwortet Blaine eifrig. Vielleicht zu eifrig, wenn er Kurts Lachen richtig deutet, aber er kann nichts dagegen tun. Sein ganzer Körper vibriert vor Lust und Begierde und er hat noch nie vorher so ein starkes Bedürfnis gehabt, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein. Kurt ist genau der Mensch, nach dem er gesucht hat. Er ist witzig. Er ist süß. Er ist wahnsinnig klug und man kann sich über alles möglich mit ihm unterhalten, von Mode über Musik, bis hin zu Literatur und Politik. Blaine hatte sich nie vorstellen können, mit jemandem zu gehen, der hört, aber so langsam beginnt er zu verstehen: wenn du jemanden findest, der in jeder Hinsicht perfekt zu dir passt, dann ist es egal, ob er Taub ist oder hören kann, oder ob er ein Cyborg ist.

Er hatte immer gedacht, alles was er sich vom Leben wünschte sei, jemanden zu finden, der gehörlos ist, aber das stimmt nicht.

Kurt .... es ist Kurt, den er will. Vielleicht wird es nicht funktionieren. Vielleicht kann es nicht von Dauer sein, aber jetzt im Moment steht da dieser großartige Mann vor ihm. Mit ihm fühlt sich Blaine lebendiger, als jemals zuvor. Er fühlt sich, als stünde er in Flammen.

Blaine geht einen Schritt auf ihn zu, und er sieht, dass Kurt vor Erwartung zittert. Das ist sein Stichwort. Kurt will es genauso sehr, wie er.

Er lehnt sich vor und als ihre Lippen sich fast berühren, beginnt das Licht zu flackern. Manny ist zurück und es ist Nachtruhe. Blaine muss im Haus sein, oder er wird eine Woche Hausarrest erhalten, was bedeutet, dass er seine Ausgangsprivilegien verliert und sich nicht mit Kurt treffen kann.

RUF  MICH  AN , gebärdet Kurt mit einem Blick, der Blaines Enttäuschung spiegelt.

TSCHÜSS , gebärdet er traurig, dreht sich um und geht durch dir Tür. Manny grinst ihn wissend an und Blaine ist versucht, eine schnippische Gebärde zu machen, aber dann hält er sich zurück. Immerhin ist es Manny, der entscheidet, wer wann ein und ausgehen darf, und er hält sich besser gut mit ihm.

Blaines Handy vibriert in seiner Tasche und als er es herauszieht, sieht er eine Nachricht von Kurt.

SÜSSE  TRÄUME , MEIN  KLEINER  WARBLER  XO .

 

**~***~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kürzlich habe ich per Zufall ein [ASL Musik-Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79N7Tn2fDjM) gesehen, ähnlich, wie man es sich wohl von den Warblern vorstellen kann. 
> 
> Im Gegensatz zu Deutschland, wo Gehörlose (und andere Menschen mit Behinderung) in der Regel auf spezielle Schulen z.B. für Hörgeschädigte gehen, ist es in den USA sehr viel häufiger, dass diese Kinder in die allgemeinen Regelkindergärten und -Schulen gehen. Man nennt das Inklusion (in Deutschland steckt das noch in den Kinderschuhen) . Man kann sich darüber streiten, in welchen Schulen diese Kinder besser gefördert und aufs Leben vorbereitet werden. Die Dalton entspricht also einer Sonderschule für Kinder/Jugendliche mit Hörschädigung.
> 
> Zum Thema Gehörlosenkultur gibt es hier einen entsprechenden [link](http://www.visuelles-denken.de/Schnupperkurs8.html) ein interessanter Rückblick auf die Unterschiede zwischen der europäischen und der US-amerikanischen Gehörlosen-Realität.


	6. Küsse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Blaine malt sich aus, Kurt zu küssen, seit sie das erste Mal miteinander aus waren......eigentlich sogar schon, seit sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen haben......

Übersetzung von  [Kissing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1358410)   von  [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/profile)

 

**9\. April 2013**

Blaine betritt das Café mit Sebastian und Jeff im Schlepptau – an einem Dienstagnachmittag, so wie schon seit zwei Jahren. Seit ihrem ersten Tag im dritten HighSchool-Jahr haben sie sich jeden Dienstag zum Kaffee getroffen. Heute ist es nicht anders. Es ist genauso wie immer.

Mit einer Ausnahme. Blaine ist noch nie hergekommen, um seinen _Freund_ zu treffen. Na ja, okay. Genaugenommen sind sie noch nicht wirklich 'Freunde'. Aber bald, sehr bald, hofft Blaine, wird er Kurt _seinen Freund_ nennen können. Letzten Freitag hatten sie ihre erste offizielle Verabredung und seitdem hat Blaine dieses warme blubbernde Gefühl im Bauch, das nur bedeuten kann, dass diese Sache zwischen ihnen real ist, ganz egal, was Sebastian dazu sagt.

Sie haben sich seitdem ununterbrochen gegenseitig getextet und alles miteinander geteilt. Er weiß, dass Kurt heute einen Psychologie-Test hatte, und Kurt weiß, dass Blaine gefrustet ist, weil die Küchenhilfe, die die tollen Omeletts macht, schon die ganze Woche krank ist. Aber all diese Gespräche haben nicht geholfen, die wachsende Spannung, seit ihrem Beinahe-Kuss am Freitag Abend, in ihm zu lösen. Die letzten vier Nächte ist er extralang aufgeblieben, in erster Linie, um die Duschen für sich alleine zu haben, aber selbst das, hat nicht dazu beigetragen seine sexuelle Frustration zu erleichtern.

DU  MACHST  DICH  TOTAL  LÄCHERLICH , HÖR  AUF  DAMIT , gebärdet Sebastian und schaut ihn finster an. Blaine spielt unentwegt an seinem Blazer herum und versucht in seiner Schuluniform _nicht_ wie ein Schuljunge auszusehen. ER  IST  SCHLIESSLICH  NUR  EIN  JUNGE .

DAS  IST  ER  NICHT , antwortet Blaine und Sebastian und Jeff tun so, als müssten sie sich übergeben.

Blaine wünschte sich, dass ihn seine Freunde mehr unterstützten, aber es ist ihm klar. Sie verstehen nicht, wie er trotz der riesigen Kommunikationshindernisse eine so starke Bindung zu jemandem verspüren kann. Sie wissen nicht, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn einem in der Nähe einer bestimmten Person das Herz stehen bleibt — und wenn es wieder zu schlagen anfängt, dann schlagen beide Herzen im gleichen Takt. Er fühlt sich, als könne er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben frei atmen, weil er endlich gefunden hat, wonach er immer suchte. Mit Kurt ist alles so einfach, selbst die Dinge, die überhaupt nicht einfach sind. Er kann es nicht erklären, aber er hofft, dass sie es verstehen werden, wenn sie endlich begreifen, dass Blaine es ernst meint.

HALLO , ein Lächeln erhellt Kurts gesamtes Gesicht, als er Blaine entdeckt und Blaines Antwortlächeln ist so breit, dass es fast schon weh tut.

DU  SAGTEST  DU  MAGST  KEINEN  KAFFEE , neckt Kurt ihn, als sie die Theke erreichen, hinter der er steht.

ICH  MAG  DEINEN  KAFFEE , antwortet Blaine mit einem koketten Lächeln und versucht Sebastian zu ignorieren, der neben ihm geradezu schäumt vor Zorn.

DAS  HOFFE  ICH  DOCH , gebärdet Kurt.

KÖNNEN  WIR  DREI  KAFFEE  UND  ZWEI  SCHOKOLADENKEKSE  HABEN  ODER  MACHT  IHR  JETZT  DEN  GANZEN  TAG  SO  WEITER ? gebärdet Sebastian absichtlich schnell, ohne, wie er es normalerweise tun würde, gleichzeitig in Lautsprache zu sprechen.

Blaine knufft ihm in den Arm, HÖR  AUF .

WAS ? IHR  ZWEI  TREIBT  ES  FAST  MITEINANDER  AUF  DIESER  THEKE , DAS  IST  EKELHAFT , gebärdet er.

Blaine wirft Jeff einen flehenden Blick zu, und der zieht Sebastian zu einem Tisch hinüber, so dass sie ein wenig Privatsphäre haben.

ES  TUT  MIR  LEID , entschuldigt er sich in der Hoffnung, dass Kurt es nicht persönlich nimmt, obwohl er natürlich weiß, dass das genau Sebastians Absicht war.

ALLES  OKAY , antwortet Kurt und er scheint zum Glück nicht verärgert zu sein. ICH  HABE  GLEICH  P-A-U-S-E . WILLST  DU  ZU  MIR  SETZEN ?

JA , stimmt Blaine sofort zu.

Nachdem, was gerade geschehen ist, hat er keine Lust den Nachmittag mit Sebastian zu verbringen, und Zeit mit Kurt zu haben, hat sowieso höchste Priorität.

Er sieht Kurt zu, wie er Kaffee für sie beide macht, und als er fertig ist, führt er Blaine zu einem abgelegenen Tisch im hinteren Teil. Blaine kann die finsteren Blicke seiner Freunde regelrecht spüren, weil er sie ignoriert, aber es ist ihm egal. Wenn sie keine Rücksicht auf _seine_ Gefühle nehmen, braucht er sich auch nicht um _ihre_ zu kümmern.

ICH  HATTE  WIRKLICH  VIEL  SPASS  AM  FREITAG , beginnt er, als sie Platz genommen haben.

DAS  HAST  DU  SCHON  GESAGT , neckt ihn Kurt, dann beugt er sich über den Tisch und ergreift Blaines Hand.

Die Berührung sendet eine Schockwelle durch seinen Körper und versetzt all seine Sinne in Alarmbereitschaft. Seine Gedanken fliegen zurück zu diesem Abend – Kurt hatte so nah bei ihm gestanden, er hätte ihn so einfach küssen können – und wie sehr er sich gewünscht hatte ihn zu küssen. Er hätte nicht so lange zögern sollen.

Blaine lässt Kurts Hand los, um gebärden zu können: ICH  MÖCHTE  DICH  WIEDERSEHEN , in seinen Gedanken plant er bereits das nächste Date. Vielleicht irgendwo, wo es ruhiger ist und keiner sie stört. Wird Kurt das mögen? Wird er Blaine für einen Draufgänger halten, weil er so viel, so schnell will. Alles, was er will ist ein Kuss, aber dann – vielleicht hatte Kurt ja einen Grund zu zögern. Vielleicht möchte er es lieber langsam angehen lassen.

DU  SIEHST  MICH  JETZT , sagt Kurt.

ICH  MÖCHTE  NOCHMAL  MIT  DIR  AUSGEHEN, antwortet Blaine, und obwohl er weiß, dass Kurt ihn mag, ist er ganz begeistert, als er einwilligt.

WOHIN ? fragt Kurt.

IST  MIR  EGAL , SOLANGE  ICH  DICH  NUR  SEHEN  KANN , gebärdet er und das ist wahrscheinlich so ziemlich das Kitschigste, was er je zu einem anderen Jungen gesagt hat. Aber Kurt daraufhin so wunderbar erröten zu sehen, war es wert.

WO  GEHST  DU  NORMALERWEISE  HIN  BEI  EINER  VERABREDUNG ? fragt Kurt.

Blaine weiß nicht, wie er das beantworten soll.

ICH  GEHE  AUF  EINE  JUNGENSCHULE , ICH  'VERABREDE'  MICH  NORMALERWEISE  NICHT , erklärt er und denkt daran, wie die meisten seiner 'Verabredungen' bisher abgelaufen sind. In erster Linie hatten sie sich nach den Proben, bzw. Nachmittagsaktivitäten auf den Internatszimmern aufgehalten und geschaut, wie weit sie kamen, bis ihre jeweiligen Zimmergenossen zurück kamen. Das war nicht gerade der Stoff für einen romantischen Roman.

OH , ICH  VERSTEHE , gebärdet Kurt nervös.

Er sieht unbehaglich aus und Blaine würde sich am liebsten zu einem kleine Ball zusammen rollen und sterben, weil er es überhaupt erwähnt hat. Er hätte sich einfach irgendwas ausdenken sollen, aber es fühlt sich falsch an Kurt anzulügen. Er möchte, dass Kurt ihn wahrhaftig kennenlernt.

NEIN , NEIN . ES  IST  IN  ORDNUNG , beeilt er sich zu versichern. ICH  HABE  MICH  NOCH  NIE  VORHER  VERABREDET . NICHT  WIRKLICH . ICH  WILL  MICH  MIT  DIR  VERABREDEN .

DAS  IST  GUT , ICH  MAG  DICH  NÄMLICH , gebärdet Kurt und Blaine spürt, wie er vorsichtig den Fuß ausstreckt und mit seinem verschränkt.

ICH  DICH  AUCH , kann er gerade so herausbringen, denn sein Körper fühlt sich an, als stünde er in Flammen.

Er fühlt sich wie in einem Liebesfilm oder einem dieser übertrieben kitschigen Danielle Steel Romane. Noch nie hat eine einfache Berührung solch starke Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst. Solche Erzählungen hatten ihm immer nur ein Augenrollen entlockt. Blaine ist ein Romantiker, aber die Vorstellung, dass zwei Knöchel, die sich berühren, seinen Magen so in Aufruhr versetzen, ist ein bisschen viel.

Ja, es geschieht tatsächlich. Es braucht nur diese winzige Berührung von Kurt und er ist von Gefühlen überwältigt, wie noch niemals zuvor. Es ist seltsam – mit anderen Jungs herum zu knutschen hatte Spaß gemacht, aber diese kleine Berührung ist so viel mehr. Sie ist, wie Luft zum Atmen.

Blaine dreht sich der Kopf, und er fürchtet verrückt zu werden, wenn er es nicht stoppen kann. Normale Leute fühlen so etwas nicht.

Vielleicht hat Sebastian recht, er ist nur ein Junge.....

ICH  MUSS  WEITER  ARBEITEN , erklärt Kurt, und steht auf, um seinen Kaffeebecher wegzuwerfen. Blaine fühlt eine irrationale Panik in sich aufsteigen. ICH  ARBEITE  NICHT  AM  SAMSTAG , SCHREIB  MIR , WAS  DU  MACHEN  WILLST , OKAY ? gebärdet Kurt und will sich schon umdrehen, da schießt Blaines Hand vor, hält ihn am Handgelenk fest und zieht ihn zurück.

WAS  IST ? fragt Kurt überrascht.

Bevor Blaine darüber nachdenken kann, was er tut, kommt er näher, wie von einem Magneten angezogen. Als sei er dafür bestimmt, Kurt nahe zu sein und nicht mehr fähig, länger von ihm getrennt zu sein.

Ihre Lippen treffen sich in einem einfachen Kuss. Er ist schnell und flüchtig, immerhin sind sie in der Öffentlichkeit. Aber Blaine sieht Feuerwerk, Herzen und Magie, wie in einem alten Comic-Heft. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich in Zukunft an Küsse wie diesen gewöhnen kann. Einfache Hallo-Küsse. Abschiedsküsse. Glückwunsch-Küsse. Du-bist-lächerlich-Küsse. Du-bist-großartig-Küsse. Ich-liebe-dich-Küsse. Ich-begehre-dich-Küsse. Es-waren-nur-ein-paar-Stunden-aber-ich-hab-dich-vermisst-Küsse.....

Er möchte sie alle. Er möchte so viele davon, dass sie zur Gewohnheit werden.

Kurt kichert nervös, während er langsam rückwärts zur Theke zurück geht, denn keiner von ihnen möchte den Augenkontakt unterbrechen. Dann stößt er wie in Zeitlupe gegen die offen ausgestellten Kaffeesorten und wirft sie zu Boden. Die Kaffeebohnen spritzen in alle Richtungen. Alle Augen wenden sich ihnen zu und Blaine kann sehen, wie Sebastian quer durchs Café gebärdet: ERNSTHAFT  JETZT ?

Es ist peinlich und unangenehm und sie bemühen sich beide, die Schweinerei wieder zu beseitigen, aber Kurt wirft ihm lächelnd heimliche Blicke zu und Blaine ist entzückt.

Es macht ihm überhaupt nichts aus, dass seine Freunde sich den restlichen Tag über ihn lustig machen. Das war die Sache absolut wert.

 

 

**~***~**


	7. Privatlehrer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Das erste Treffen zwischen Blaine und Burt, und Kurt tut so, als sei Blaine nur sein ASL Tutor ....

 

Übersetzung von  [Tutoring     ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1358428)von [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/profile)

  


 

23\. April 2013

 

Blaine liegt auf dem Sofa, seinen Kopf in Kurts Schoß. Sie sehen sich auf AMC-Networks einen alten Film an, den er schon so oft gesehen hat, dass er noch nicht einmal die Untertitel lesen muss. Er bemüht sich ein wohliges Seufzen zu unterdrücken, als Kurts wunderbare Finger mit seinen Haaren spielen. Er ist noch nicht einmal besorgt, dass das Gel seiner Frisur ruiniert wird – nicht, solange Kurt bei ihm ist, stark und verlässlich und ihn anlächelt, als sei er etwas Besonderes. Seit ihrem ersten Kuss sind zwei Wochen vergangen und jede noch so kleine Berührung fühlt sich immer noch an, wie etwas, das man auskosten muss. Er hofft sehr, dass dieses Gefühl niemals vergeht.

Sie haben immer noch nicht darüber geredet – 'sind wir ... sind wir nicht zusammen' – und obwohl Blaine dieses Gespräch herbeisehnt, traut er sich nicht davon anzufangen, aus Angst, zu ruinieren, was immer sie auch miteinander haben. Es fühlt sich richtig an, aber, was weiß er schon davon? Er ist immer noch in der HighSchool und hatte noch nie einen richtigen Freund. Kurt ist auf dem College, vielleicht macht man das so auf dem College.

WAS  IST  LOS ? fragt Kurt und schaut ihn neugierig an.

NICHTS , Blaine zuckt mit den Schultern.

DU  SCHAUST  MICH  AN , gebärdet Kurt, und rutscht verlegen hin und her, als könnte irgendetwas mit ihm nicht stimmen. Dabei ist Kurt doch perfekt.

ICH  SCHAUE  DICH  GERN  AN , neckt ihn Blaine.

Kurt wird rot und lenkt seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Fernseher. Blaine versucht es ihm gleich zu tun, aber es fällt ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, wenn Kurt so nah ist.

HÖR  AUF , gebärdet Kurt, lässt sich tiefer in die Polster sinken und greift nach einem Kissen, um sein Gesicht dahinter zu verstecken. Blaine schnappt sich das Kissen und wirft es quer durchs Zimmer, bevor Kurt die Gelegenheit hat, erneut danach zu greifen.

ICH  HASSE  DICH , gebärdet Kurt, ohne wirklich verärgert auszusehen.

Blaine erhebt sich gerade so weit, um den gespielt finsteren Gesichtsausdruck von Kurts Gesicht zu küssen, und als er sich wieder von ihm löst, lächeln sie beide.

ICH  KÜSSE  DICH  GERN , gesteht Kurt.

In genau diesem Moment könnte Blaine sterben vor Glück. Anstatt sich eine nette Antwort auszudenken, setzt er sich aufrecht hin, attackiert Kurts Lippen und sucht den Geschmack der Schokoladenkekse, die sie vorhin gebacken haben. Er könnte Kurt für immer küssen. Sie haben sich noch nicht oft geküsst – da war der erste Kuss im Café, ein paar süße 'Hallo' und 'Auf Wiedersehen'-Küsse bei ihrer zweiten und dritten Verabredungen, aber nichts davon kommt an diesen Kuss heran.

Er öffnet den Mund und unterdrückt einen Seufzer, als Kurt die Führung übernimmt. Seine Zunge findet ihren Weg in Blaines Mund, er drückt Blaine mit dem Rücken nach hinten gegen die Sofapolster und plötzlich spürt Blaine das köstliche Gewicht eines Jungen auf seinem Schoß. Blaine liebt es, so geküsst zu werden – voller Leidenschaft und ohne Hemmungen – es gibt ihm das Gefühl begehrt zu sein. Er krallt eine Hand in Kurts Pullover und fleht ihn in Gedanken an, niemals wieder aus seinem Leben zu verschwinden.

Kurts Hände streichen über Blaines Brust auf und ab, und obwohl die Berührung durch zwei Lagen Stoff gedämpft wird, sendet sie eine Gänsehaut über Blaines Rücken. Als Kurt beginnt an seinem Kinn entlang seinen Hals zu küssen, kann Blaine sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und er schiebt Kurt sein Becken entgegen – er ist schließlich nur ein Teenager.

Kurt löst sich von ihm, weit genug, dass sie sich in die Augen sehen können und Blaine ist so abgelenkt von Kurts leicht geschwollenen Lippen, dass er fast seine Gebärden übersieht, ALLES  IN  ORDNUNG ?

JA , antwortet er. Er atmet immer noch heftig, aber der kleine Abstand zwischen ihnen hilft ihm, wieder klar denken zu können. Blaine ist bereit für all das, er vertraut Kurt und er ist bereit keusche Küsse und unschuldiges Händchen-halten hinter sich zu lassen.

BEI  DIR  AUCH  ALLES  IN  ORDNUNG ? fragt er, als Kurt nicht reagiert.

JA , gebärdet Kurt zurück mit feuerroten Wangen und breitem Grinsen.

Blaine will gerade dort weitermachen, wo sie aufgehört haben, als Kurt plötzlich den Kopf nach links reißt und mit schreckgeweiteten Augen von Blaines Schoß aufspringt.

WAS  IST ? fragt Blaine, aber Kurt hat keine Gelegenheit, ihm zu antworten, denn da kommt auch schon ein schroff aussehender Mann ins Zimmer, im karierten Flannelhemd und mit einer abgenutzten Baseballkappe auf dem Kopf. Blaine kann nur annehmen, dass es Kurts Vater ist, aber er sieht definitiv kein bisschen so aus, wie Blaine sich Kurts Vater vorgestellt hat. Sie sehen nicht einmal aus, als wären sie überhaupt miteinander verwandt.

"Hallo – – – hier – – ?" Blaine versucht zu lesen, was der Mann sagt, aber aus diesem Winkel kann er kaum seine Lippen sehen und er nuschelt gerade genug, dass es unmöglich ist, viel zu erkennen.

"Hallo Dad, das ist Blaine", Kurt versucht zu gebärden, während er redet, so dass Blaine dem Gespräch folgen kann, aber er ist es noch nicht gewöhnt und es ist nicht einfach gleichzeitig zu gebärden und zu sprechen, weshalb seine Gebärden etwas abgehackt sind.

Immerhin bemüht er sich, macht Blaine sich klar, und das ist das Wichtigste. Es sind Momente, wie diese, die seine Freunde darin bestärken, dass es eine schlechte Idee ist, mit Kurt zu gehen, aber Kurt lernt noch, und je mehr Übung er hat, umso einfacher wird es werden.

Blaine erinnert sich an seine Manieren, steht auf und schüttelt Mr Hummel die Hand.

SCHÖN  SIE  KENNENZULERNEN , gebärdet er, während Kurt für ihn übersetzt.

" – Blaine – – taub – ?" sagt Burt.

"Blaine gibt mir Unterricht", sagt Kurt, während Mr Hummel Blaine von oben bis unten mustert.

Blaine fragt sich, warum Kurt lügt, aber er wird ihn sicher nicht hier vor seinem Vater zur Rede stellen. Vor allem nicht, weil der aussieht, als wüsste er mindestens fünfzig verschiedene Methoden jeden zu töten, der seinen Sohn auch nur ansieht. Vielleicht ist Kurts Dad nicht mit seiner sexuellen Orientierung einverstanden. Er hat Kurt zwar nie ein negatives Wort über seinen Vater verlieren hören, aber vielleicht redet er auch nur nicht gern über dieses Thema. Vielleicht hätte sein Vater etwas dagegen, wenn Kurt mit einem anderen Jungen etwas anfängt.

"Du – – bist – ?"

"Ich habe bald einen großen Test", beantwortet Kurt, was auch immer sein Vater ihn gefragt hat.

"Okay."

"Okay", sagt Kurt und tritt verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen, und Blaine ist die Situation mehr und mehr unangenehm, weil er sich so von dem Gespräch ausgeschlossen fühlt, trotz Kurts Bemühungen zu gebärden, während er spricht.

"Abendessen — — — — Uhr, — — bringt was mit —. Wenn du — — , — — Spiel — — wollt — — ."

"Natürlich, wir können einfach oben weiterlernen", sagt Kurt und geht an seinem Vater vorbei in Richtung Treppe. Blaine nickt Mr Hummel zu und erkennt gerade so sein : "Nett, dich kennenzulernen, Blaine", bevor er Kurt nachfolgt.

TUT  MIR  LEID , gebärdet Kurt, als sie oben in seinem Zimmer sind, und die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen ist. ER  KANN  NICHT  GEBÄRDEN .

DIE  WENIGSTEN  HÖRENDEN  KÖNNEN  ES , antwortet Blaine, und versucht sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr es ihn nervt, wenn er gezwungen ist, Lippen zu lesen und die Leute einfach nicht deutlich genug sprechen. Wie sehr es ihn nervt, wenn er nicht durch Gebärden kommunizieren kann. Es ist lange her, dass er sich mit der frustrierenden Erfahrung, die Gespräche um ihn herum nicht verstehen zu können, auseinandersetzen musste – auf der Dalton hatten sich viele dieser Probleme für ihn gelöst.

Kurt setzt sich auf das Fußende seines Bettes und zieht Blaine neben sich, und da wird es ihm plötzlich bewusst. Er sitzt auf Kurts Bett. Er ist in Kurts Schlafzimmer. Die Wände sind in einem edlen Weiß gestrichen und er hat diese tollen fest eingebauten Regale, mit verschiedene Büchern, Zeitschriften und einigen süßen, gerahmten Fotos von Kurt, als er noch jünger war. Blaine betrachtet sich alles ganz genau, von dem in der Ecke versteckten Frisiertisch bis zu dem bequem aussehenden, mit Kissen überladenen, braunen Zweiersofa. Der gesamte Raum ist so geschmackvoll eingerichtet, als käme er direkt aus einem Hochglanzmagazin, aber trotzdem sieht man, dass jemand darin wohnt. Seine Mutter hatte dafür in ihrem eigenen Haus noch nie ein Händchen. Es ist angefüllt mit teuren, modernen Möbeln, aber es hat sich nie wirklich angefühlt, wie ein Platz zum darin Leben.

Das hier ist Kurts Zimmer. Sein wunderschönes Zimmer, das ganz und gar Kurts Handschrift trägt. Er sitzt auf Kurts Bett. Seinem unglaublich weichen Bett, in dem er einfach versinken könnte .....

Kurt stützt sich auf einen Ellbogen und sieht aus, wie ein GQ-Model, wie er Blaine zu sich herwinkt mit raffiniert hochgezogener Augenbraue und gekrümmtem Zeigefinger. Blaine ist nicht so dumm, Kurt irgendetwas abzuschlagen, also erlaubt er ihm, ihn rückwärts aufs Bett zu ziehen, bis er lang ausgestreckt ist und Kurt sich an ihn kuscheln kann, wie eine verschmuste Katze. Er lächelt, als Kurt mit der Nase über seine Seite streicht und lässt sich behaglich in die Polster sinken.

Blaine spielt selbstvergessen mit Kurts Haar und drückt einen Kuss hinein, in scheuer Ehrfurcht, dass der attraktivste Mann, den er je getroffen hat, bereit ist, seine Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, dem gewöhnlichen, kleinen, immer-noch-HighSchool-Schüler Blaine. Geübte Finger malen Muster auf seinen Bauch und er fühlt sich kein bisschen befangen, als sein Hemd nach oben rutscht und nackte Haut preisgibt. Normalerweise ist es ihm immer ein wenig peinlich, dass er den Babyspeck an seinem Bauch nicht los wird, ganz gleich, wie hart er trainiert, aber Kurt scheint es nicht zu stören.

Er ist gerade dabei, in einen leichten Schlummer zu versinken, als ein sanftes Tippen auf seinem Bauch seine Aufmerksamkeit fordert. Als Blaine die Augen öffnet, sieht er, wie Kurt gebärdet, ICH  KANN  DEIN  HERZ  SCHLAGEN  HÖREN .

WIE  KLINGT  ES , fragt er neugierig, und weiß natürlich, dass er nie die Gelegenheit haben wird, es selbst zu hören.

Er kann sich vorstellen, wie es sich anhört. Er hat Videos von pulsierenden Herzen gesehen und er spürt die Vibration in seinen Adern jedesmal selbst, wenn ihn irgendetwas aufregt. Er hat eine Vorstellung in seinem Kopf, wie es sich wohl anhört, aber er wird es nie selbst hören können. Früher hatte ihn das frustriert, aber er hat die Erkenntnis gewonnen, dass es nur bedeutet, dass er die Welt anders wahrnimmt und das ist ein Geschenk.

Kurt antwortet ihm nicht sofort, aber Blaine sieht an seiner gerunzelten Stirn, dass er über die richtige Antwort nachdenkt, während er weiter genau hinhört.

STARK , antwortet er. ABER  ZURÜCHHALTEND . SELBSTSICHER  ABER  FREUNDLICH . MITFÜHLEND . LIEBEVOLL . KLUG . ES  KLINGT  PERFEKT .

Kurt unterstreicht seine letzte Gebärde, indem er ein Herz auf Blaines Brust zeichnet und einen zarten Kuss mitten hinein drückt, den Blaine zwar nicht wirklich körperlich spürt, den er aber tief drinnen fühlt und er muss plötzlich Tränen aus seinen Augen wegzwinkern.

Er hatte nie daran geglaubt einen hörenden Menschen zu finden, der ihn so gut versteht. Er hatte nie daran geglaubt, jemanden wie Kurt zu finden.

KANN  ICH  ES  AUCH  VERSUCHEN ? fragt er, und sehnt sich nach der Chance Kurts eigenen Herzschlag zu spüren.

Kurt verliert kein Wort darüber, dass Blaine nicht in der Lage sein wird, seinen Herzschlag zu hören, so unsensibel ist er nicht. Er legt sich einfach nach hinten aufs Bett, so dass sie die Positionen tauschen können. Blaine muss lächeln, als Kurt ihn fest in die Arme schließt und an sich zieht. Er legt den Kopf auf Kurts Brust und fragt sich, ob es wohl möglich wäre, einfach für immer so liegen zu bleiben. Er streckt eine Hand aus und lässt sie sanft auf Kurts Hals ruhen, denn er weiß, dass es ihm leichter fallen wird, wenn er gleichzeitig seinen Pulsschlag spürt.

Er hat das noch nie zuvor bei jemandem gemacht, aber er hat von seinen Freunden gehört, dass sie es bei ihren jeweiligen Freundinnen gemacht haben. Es fühlt sich sehr viel intimer an, als er es sich hätte vorstellen können, aber es ist nicht unangenehm. Im Nachhinein ist es vieleicht nicht das, was man mit einem Jungen macht, den man gerade mal zwei Wochen kennt, aber es fühlt sich überhaupt nicht seltsam oder gezwungen an.

Kurt braucht ein paar Minuten, bis er wirklich ganz ruhig und bequem da liegt und noch ein wenig länger, bis sein Atem gleichmäßig wird, aber als es endlich soweit ist, kann Blaine die zarten Vibrationen von Kurts Herz spüren, das in seiner Brust schlägt. Er schließt die Augen und wartet auf das Bild, dass sich in seinen Gedanken zu formen beginnt, so wie es auch immer geschieht, wenn er Musik 'hört'.

Wie immer fängt es an mit kleinen Klecksen von undefinierbarer Farbe. Dann sind da ein Haufen kleiner gelber Punkte, die sich mit jedem Herzschlag mehr und mehr auszubreiten beginnen, fast so, wie Sand auf einem Trampolin. Es ist keine erkennbare Form, aber es füllt ihn mit einer stillen Freude, und seine Gedanken werden ganz leer, bis auf das deutliche Bild vor ihm. Langsam verfärbt es sich ins Orangene und Rote, und in der Mitte bleibt ein gelber Kreis zurück. Das Bild ist warm und hinterlässt ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Schutz. Als die Ränder des Bildes anfangen sich blau und violett zu färben, weiß Blaine dass er auf einen Sonnenaufgang blickt – beruhigend, wunderschön und voller Hoffnung.

Als letztes erscheint etwas Winziges und Schwarzes, aber als es größer wird, erkennt er die Kontur eines Vogels. Eines schwarzen, graziösen Vogels, der langsam durch die Luft fliegt. Es ist seltsam. Er stellt sich nur selten Tiere vor, oder überhaupt Lebewesen, wenn er versucht Klänge zu visualisieren, aber irgendwie macht es Sinn. Kurt hat ihm neues Leben eingehaucht. Kurt, seine kleine Amsel (= Blackbird, Anm. d. Übersetzerin). Es passt.

Als das Bild vollständig ist, lässt Blaine es noch eine Weile auf sich wirken, um es sich einzuprägen, bevor er sich davon verabschiedet. Ihm wird fast unmittelbar bewusst, dass er regelrecht weggetreten war. Er hat keine Vorstellung, wie lange sie schon so da liegen, aber er kann durchs Fenster erkennen, dass es immer noch recht hell draußen ist, es kann also nicht allzu lange gewesen sein.

WAS  HAST  DU  GEHÖRT ?

EINEN  WUNDERSCHÖNEN  SONNENAUFGANG  UND  EINE  FLIEGENDE  AMSEL , erklärt er, unsicher welche Antwort Kurt genau von ihm erwartet. Für einen Moment sieht Kurt überrascht aus.

ES  WIRD  SPÄT , Kurt runzelt die Stirn und zeigt auf die Uhr. Es ist halb acht vorbei. Blaine muss rechtzeitig um neun zurück sein, und er wird fast eine Stunde dafür brauchen.

ICH  MUSS  GEHEN , gebärdet er widerstrebend und klettert aus dem Bett.

KOMMST DU MORGEN INS CAFE ? fragt Kurt.

WENN  DU  VERSPRICHST  DEINE  PAUSE  MIT  MIR  ZU  VERBRINGEN , antwortet Blaine und lächelt, als Kurt die Hand ausstreckt, um die Falten auf Blaines Hemd glatt zu streichen. Als er damit fertig ist, schiebt er seine Finger durch die Gürtelschlaufen und zieht Blaine für einen Abschiedskuss an sich.

DANN  IST  ES  ALSO  BESCHLOSSEN , gebärdet Kurt, als sie sich voneinander trennen.

Als sie die Treppe hinunterkommen steht dort Mr Hummel.

DU  WILLST  BLEIBEN  ABENDESSEN ? gebärdet er und es sieht unglaublich holprig aus, aber Blaine versteht, worauf er hinaus will und er muss stehenbleiben und sich am Geländer fest halten, um nicht die restliche Treppe hinunterzufallen, so überrascht ist er. Vor einer Stunde noch hatte Mr Hummel keinen Schimmer von Gebärdensprache gehabt.

Blaine schaut zu Kurt in der Hoffnung auf eine Erklärung, aber Kurt sieht genauso verwirrt aus, wie er.

"Dad, du gebärdest ja."

"Das ist alles, was ich kann", sagt sein Vater und er bemüht sich jedes Wort genau zu artikulieren ohne allzu langsam zu sprechen. Er schaut Blaine dabei an und ermöglicht es ihm, von seinen Lippen zu lesen. Es ist eine 180-Grad Wendung von dem, was früher am Abend geschehen war. "Ich habe es online nachgeschlagen. Ich dachte mir, wenn ihr zwei jetzt miteinander geht, dann sollte ich womöglich ein bisschen Gebärdensprache lernen."

Blaine weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Er hat kaum mehr als fünf Minuten mit diesem Mann verbracht, und schon versucht der zu lernen, besser mit ihm zu kommunizieren, während sich sein eigener Vater weiterhin weigert Gebärden zu lernen. Blaine weiß, dass sein Vater denkt, es sei zu seinem Besten – dass Blaine nur dann draußen in der Welt klar kommen wird, wenn er lernt Lippen zu lesen und stimmhaft zu sprechen, aber trotzdem. Die Erkenntnis, dass ein nahezu Fremder Gebärden lernen würde, während sein eigener Vater das nie gemacht hat, ist hart.

"Blaine und ich sind nicht ..... wir sind ..... ähm", versucht Kurt zu erklären und er ist so nervös, dass seine Hände zittern, während er gebärdet, aber sein Vater unterbricht ihn.

"Ach, hör auf. Ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, wann du mich anlügst", sagt Mr Hummel zu Kurt, aber er sieht überhaupt nicht verärgert aus, so wie Blaines Eltern, wenn sie ihn bei einer Lüge erwischt haben.

"Blaine muss gehen, er muss bis neun Uhr zurück sein", sagt Kurt und öffnet die Tür, zum Zeichen für Blaine, dass sie gehen können. Blaine zieht sich die Schuhe an und will gerade aus dem Haus gehen, als ihm einfällt, dass er nicht einfach gehen kann, ohne etwas zu Mr. Hummel zu sagen.

AUF  WIEDERSEHEN M-R  H-U-M-M-E-L , gebärdet er langsam, unsicher, ob Kurts Vater etwas davon verstehen wird, aber es ist immer noch besser als einfach ohne einen Abschied zu gehen. ES  WAR  NETT  SIE  KENNENZULERNEN .

DU  NENNEN  MICH  B-U-R-T , gebärdet Mr Hummel und sein Fingeralphabet ist ziemlich chaotisch, aber Blaine kann es gut genug entziffern und er ist beeindruckt, wieviel Burt in weniger als einer Stunde gelernt hat.

AUF  WIEDERSEHEN  B-U-R-T , wiederholt er und kann sein Grinsen nicht verbergen. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, was er getan hat, um die Hummels zu verdienen, aber es muss etwas hammermäßiges gewesen sein.

Er geht zu Kurt, der mit einem hinreißenden Schmollmund an der Wagentür lehnt.

UNTERRICHT ? neckt er ihn.

HALT DIE KLAPPE , gebärdet Kurt mit hochroten Wangen und Blaine liebt diesen Anblick.

NEIN NEIN . SCHON GUT , gebärdet er lachend.  DU  NUTZT  MICH  NUR  AUS  FÜR  DEINE  ASL  ÜBUNGEN , ICH  HAB  SCHON  VERSTANDEN .

Kurt schlägt ihm leicht auf die Schulter und hebt entschuldigend beide Hände hoch. WENN  ICH  IHM  GESAGT  HÄTTE , DASS  DU  MEIN  FREUND  BIST , HÄTTE ER  DIR  TAUSEND  FRAGEN  GESTELLT .

BIN  ICH  DEIN  FREUND ? fragt Blaine, beißt sich auf die Lippe und betet, dass das nicht nur ein versehentlicher Schlenker mit der Hand war, sondern, dass Kurt wirklich in Erwägung zieht, dass Blaine zu ihm gehört.

BIST  DU  DAS  DENN  NICHT ? fragt Kurt, und er sieht so besorgt aus, das Blaine anderer Meinung sein könnte, dass der ihn am liebsten ganz fest drücken und nie mehr los lassen würde.

JA, ICH  GLAUBE  DAS  BIN  ICH.

 

**~***~**

 

 


	8. Zensur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Blaine ist klar, dass Kurt ihn nur schützen will, aber er darf ihn nicht aus der Unterhaltung ausschließen.

 

Übersetzung von  [Censoring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3414743)   von  [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

Mai 2013

 

Sie sitzen an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek des Community College; Kurt hat Blaine gebeten dorthin zu kommen, um ihm bei seinem ASL-Abschlussprojekt zu helfen. Blaine hatte gewitzelt, warum er zur Bibliothek kommen soll, wenn sie sich doch genau so gut bei Kurt zu Hause hätten treffen können, aber als Kurt ihm getextet hat, dass er Hilfe beim Lernen braucht, hat er anscheinend wirklich 'Lernen' gemeint.

UM  WAS  GEHT  ES  BEI  DEM  PROJEKT ? fragt Blaine und versucht, seine volle Konzentration auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe zu lenken, anstatt auf die Stelle, an der Kurts Fuß fest gegen seinen gepresst ist. Es ist ihre Version von Händchen halten, denn ihre Hände brauchen sie schließlich zum Gebärden.

ICH  MUSS  EIN  KINDERBUCH  NACHERZÄHLEN , erklärt Kurt und zieht ein Buch aus seiner Schultertasche.

UND  WO  IST  DAS  PROBLEM ? fragt Blaine. Kurts Gebärden sind in den letzten zwei Monaten viel besser geworden. Er beherrscht sie noch lange nicht fließend, aber er hat mittlerweile mit Sicherheit genügend Kenntnisse, um einen ASL Grundkurs mit Bravour zu bestehen.

SIEHST  DU  MIR  ZU  UND  SAGST  MIR  WAS  FALSCH  IST ? Kurt sieht ihn herausfordernd an.

DAS  KOMMT  DARAUF  AN , neckt Blaine. WAS  SPRINGT  FÜR  MICH  DABEI  RAUS ?

ICH  GEBE  DIR  EIN  EIS  AUS ? schlägt Kurt vor.

ICH  WEISS  NICHT , gebärdet er, und reibt seinen Fuß an Kurts Wade. DAS  SIEHT  MIR  NACH  EINER  GANZEN  MENGE  ARBEIT  AUS  FÜR  GRADE  MAL  EIN BÄLLCHEN  EIS .

ES  IST  NIEMAND  BEI  MIR  ZU  HAUSE  BIS  SPÄT  HEUTE  ABEND , Kurt wackelt bedeutungsvoll mit den Augenbrauen. MIR  FALLEN  DA  EIN  PAAR  SACHEN  EIN  ALS  BELOHNUNG .

WIRKLICH ? fragt er und Kurt nickt nur und ergreift Blaines Hand. Er zieht ihn zu sich, bis Blaine nah genug ist, dass er einen zarten Kuss auf die Innenseite seines Handgelenks drücken kann.

Es ist zwei Monate her, seit sie angefangen haben, miteinander zu flirten, und etwas mehr als einen Monat, seit sie miteinander gehen, und doch fühlt sich alles immer noch so neu und aufregend an. Blaine kann nicht verhindern, dass er errötet, als Kurt ihn so eindringlich ansieht, denn es ist der gleiche Blick, mit dem er ihn auch rückwärts aufs Bett schubst und eine Bibliothek ist nun wirklich nicht der Ort, an dem Blaine sich vorstellen will, was er gerne mit seinem Freund im Bett tun würde.

Plötzlich sieht er, wie Kurt die Augen verdreht und einen wütenden Blick zur Seite wirft. Als Blaine sich umschaut, um zu sehen, was Kurts Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat, bemerkt er, dass sich eine Gruppe Jungen am Nachbartisch niedergelassen hat. Einer der Jungen sagt etwas, aber Blaine kann nicht erkennen was, weil sein Schnurrbart das Lippenlesen erschwert. Er dreht sich wieder zu Kurt um, der mittlerweile völlig verärgert aussieht und Blaine beginnt zwei und zwei zusammenzuzählen.

"Ihr — — seid — — feindlich — " ist alles, was er erkennen kann, weil Kurt so schnell spricht und Blaine so aus der Übung ist im Lippenlesen.

WAS  IST  LOS ? fragt er, und versucht, Kurts Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

Trotz des Schnurrbarts kann Blaine genau erkennen, was als Nächstes gesagt wird. Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die so ziemlich jeder Gehörlose _immer_ lippenlesen kann "Er ist also taub?"

Blaine will nur die Augen rollen und weiter an Kurts Projekt arbeiten, aber Kurt hat offensichtlich etwas Anderes vor. Blaine sieht, wie er beginnt, die Jungen anzuschreien; sein Körper ist angespannt und seine Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt. Er gebärdet nicht ein einziges seiner Worte, so dass Blaine überhaupt nichts davon verstehen kann.

Die Jungen am Nachbartisch stehen alle auf und Blaine ist sich sicher, dass das kein gutes Zeichen ist. Sie sind wesentlich größer als er und sehr viel muskulöser. Er ist sich nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, ob der Streit mit der Tatsache zu tun hat, dass er taub ist, oder dass er und Kurt schwul sind. Wahrscheinlich eine Kombination aus Beidem, denn er hat die Erfahrung gemacht, dass die Provokation schwul zu sein noch verstärkt wird, wenn zusätzliche Besonderheiten dazu kommen. Sie streiten weiter und Kurt ignoriert all seine Versuche, ihn dazu zu bringen, zu gebärden was gesagt wird, damit er in der Lage ist, zu verstehen was hier vor sich geht.

Unglaublich frustriert hämmert Blaine laut auf den Tisch und alle Augen in der Bibliothek landen auf ihm.

WAS  SAGEN  SIE ? fragt er.

NICHTS , ES  IST  ALLES  GUT , gebärdet Kurt und Blaine sieht rot.

Von den Dingen, die Blaine hasst an seiner Gehörlosigkeit, steht das Ausgeschlossensein von Gesprächen, oder die Tatsache, dass Leute ihm nur _die_ Teile eines Gesprächs übersetzen, die ihnen passen, ganz oben auf der Liste. Und die Tatsache, dass es sein Freund ist, der ihm das antut, macht es noch tausend Mal schlimmer. Er ist wütend. Er ist so außer sich vor Wut, dass er am Liebsten das ganze Gebäude bis auf die Grundmauern niederbrennen würde, aber er ist viel zu aufgeregt, um das in Gebärden zu fassen.

Er steht auf und verlässt schnurstracks die Bibliothek. Er schaut kurz über die Schulter, um zu sehen, ob Kurt ihm folgt, aber der ist immer noch in eine hitzige Diskussion mit den Jungen verwickelt und bemerkt nicht einmal, dass Blaine geht. Er geht durch den Haupteingang nach draußen, wo er sich erst mal zwingen muss, stehen zu bleiben und tief durchzuatmen. Er ist sich sicher, wenn er jetzt direkt nach Hause fahren würde, würde er einen Unfall bauen. Er ist viel zu aufgewühlt, um sich ans Steuer zu setzen. Also sucht er sich einen Platz im Gras und legt sich hin.

Als er klein war, hat er Stunden damit verbracht, die Wolken zu beobachten und sich detaillierte Geschichten ausgedacht über die Leute, die dort oben leben müssen. Wenn er die Pausen ohne Dolmetscher auf dem Spielplatz verbringen musste, und der Lärm der kreischenden Kinder seine Hörgeräte noch nutzloser machte, als sie es ohnehin schon waren, legte er sich ins Gras und schaute in den Himmel. Er stellte sich die Menschen vor, die in dieser Welt lebten und malte sich aus, dass sie taub waren, wie er. Dass er nicht _behindert_ war, wie seine Mitschüler es nannten, sondern, dass er irgendwo anders hingehörte und nur auf den Tag wartete, wenn endlich jemand kam, um ihn zu retten.

Das war dann auch geschehen. Letzten Endes hatte Sebastian ihm geholfen, seine Eltern zu überzeugen, ihn auf die Dalton wechseln zu lassen und er musste sich dieses Leben mit Freunden nicht mehr in seiner Fantasie ausmalen – er hatte echte Freunde. Aber auch heute noch, wenn er sehr durcheinander ist, findet er manchmal Trost und Ruhe, wenn er unter einem strahlend blauen Himmel im Gras liegt, und er hat dann das Gefühl, dass, wenn er nur lange genug in den Himmel schaut, er nicht sehen muss, wo er überall nicht dazugehört.

Er schließt die Augen und lässt die warmen Sonnenstrahlen die Anspannung in seinem Körper wegschmelzen. Er versucht, die plötzliche Wut bewusst loszulassen, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Er weiß, dass er mit Kurt wird reden müssen über das, was geschehen ist. Er wird ihm sorgfältig erklären müssen, warum er nicht einfach aufhören darf zu gebärden, nur weil ein Gespräch unangenehm oder kompliziert ist. Er wird dadurch völlig von dem Geschehen ausgeschlossen und das ist nicht fair. Wenn er mit einem hörenden Jungen geht, dann muss dieser hörende Junge ihn in _allen_ Situationen unterstützen, nicht nur dann, wenn es leicht ist. Das muss er ihm verdeutlichen; aber wenn er das in seiner jetzigen Gemütslage versucht, dann wird er etwas sagen, das er hinterher bereut.

Als es plötzlich kühler wird, weil etwas die Sonne verdeckt, öffnet er die Augen und sieht Kurt da stehen, der besorgt auf ihn hinab blickt.

TUT  MIR  LEID  WEGEN  DIESER  BLÖDEN  JUNGS , gebärdet er.

ES  SIND  NICHT  DIE  JUNGS  ÜBER  DIE  ICH  MICH  GEÄRGERT  HABE , antwortet Blaine und nimmt sich fest vor, ganz ehrlich zu sein mit Kurt. Es wäre ein Leichtes, es einfach unter den Teppich zu kehren und zu vergessen, dass es überhaupt geschehen ist, aber wenn er das tut, dann wird es wieder geschehen.

DU  BIST  WÜTEND  AUF  _MICH_ ? Kurt sieht aus, als hätte Blaine ihn gerade geohrfeigt.

ES  LIEGT  NICHT  AN  DIR  ZU  ENTSCHEIDEN , WELCHE  INFORMATIONEN  DU  MIT  MIR  TEILST , erklärt er und ist dankbar, dass die Sonne ihre Arbeit gut gemacht hat, und all die Tränen, die noch vor wenigen Minuten zu fallen drohten, verschwunden sind.

DU  HAST  NICHT  DIE  SCHRECKLICHEN  DINGE  GEHÖRT , DIE  SIE  GESAGT  HABEN , verteidigt sich Kurt.

GENAU  DARUM  GEHT  ES , gebärdet Blaine, und er steht auf, damit er mit Kurt auf gleicher Augenhöhe ist. ICH  KANN  NICHT  HÖREN . ICH  HABE  KEINEN ZUGANG  ZU  DEN  DINGEN  UM  MICH  HERUM , WENN  NICHT  JEMAND  FÜR  MICH  DOLMETSCHT .

DU  WILLST  WIRKLICH , DASS  ICH ........ WIE  IST  DIE  GEBÄRDE  FÜR  S-C-H-W-U-L-E-N-F-E-I-N-D-L-I-C-H ? fragt Kurt. Und das ist so oft ihre Realität. Sie müssen ein Gespräch mittendrin unterbrechen, damit Blaine Kurt eine Gebärde beibringen kann, und das werden sie so lange machen müssen, bis Kurt fließend gebärdet. Blaines Freunde haben recht. Sein Leben wäre so viel einfacher, wenn er sich in einen anderen Gehörlosen verlieben könnte, aber das Problem ist, dass er keinen anderen Gehörlosen will. Er will Kurt. Und wenn er Kurt will, dann wird das noch für eine ganze Weile Teil seines Lebens sein.

DU  WILLST  WIRKLICH , DASS  ICH  DIR  SCHWULENFEINDLICHE  WORTE  ÜBERSETZE ? fragt Kurt, jetzt, wo er die Gebärde kennt.

MEIN  GANZES  LEBEN  LANG  PICKEN  SICH  DIE  LEUTE  UM  MICH  HERUM  DIE  ROSINEN  HERAUS , WENN  ES  DARUM  GEHT , WAS  SIE  MIR  MITTEILEN  UND WAS  NICHT , versucht er zu erklären, so dass Kurt es wirklich versteht. SIE  SAGEN , ETWAS  IST  NICHT  WICHTIG , WENN  SIE  ZU  FAUL  SIND , ES  ZU  GEBÄRDEN . SIE  WEIGERN  SICH , DIE  GEMEINEN  SACHEN  ZU  DOLMETSCHEN , DIE  KINDER  ZU  MIR  SAGEN  UND  DENKEN , ICH  HÄTTE  KEINE  AHNUNG  WAS  UM  MICH  HERUM  VORGEHT.

ICH  HABE  VERSUCHT  DICH  ZU  SCHÜTZEN , antwortet Kurt enttäuscht.

ICH  WEISS , gebärdet Blaine und beugt sich vor, um Kurt zu küssen, weil er seinen traurigen Blick nicht erträgt. ICH  BIN  FROH , DASS  DU  MICH  SCHÜTZEN WILLST . ABER  DU  MUSST  VERSTEHEN , DASS  ES  NICHT  DER  RICHTIGE  WEG  IST , MIR  EINFACH  DIE  TEILNAHME  AM  GESPRÄCH  ZU  VERWEIGERN . _DU_ MUSST  IN  DEINEM  LEBEN  ALL  DIE  HASSERFÜLLTEN  WORTE  HÖREN , DIE  DIE  LEUTE  ZU  DIR  SAGEN . DU  LEBST  NICHT  IN  EINER  TRAUMWELT .  ALSO VERLANG  DAS  AUCH  NICHT  VON  MIR .

ES  TUT  MIR  LEID , gebärdet Kurt.

IST  SCHON  GUT , antwortet Blaine und er meint es ehrlich.

WILLST  DU , DAS  ICH  DIR  WIEDERHOLE , WAS  SIE  GESAGT  HABEN ? fragt Kurt.

ICH  GLAUBE , ICH  KANN  ES  MIR  SCHON  DENKEN , lacht Blaine . ES  HAT  IHNEN  NICHT  GEFALLEN , ZWEI  JUNGS  ZUSAMMEN  ZU  SEHEN . UND  EINEN  HÖRENDEN  MIT  EINEM  TAUBEN  JUNGEN  ZU  SEHEN , HAT  IHNEN  NOCH  WENIGER  GEFALLEN .

ICH  HABE  IHNEN  GESAGT , DASS  MIR  IHRE  SCHRECKLICHEN  KLAMOTTEN  UND  DER  GERUCH  IHRES  PENETRANTEN  DEOS  AUCH  NICHT  GEFALLEN , ABER  MAN  KANN  ES  SICH  NICHT  IMMER  AUSSUCHEN .

Blaine lacht und sie gehen zusammen zum Parkplatz zurück. Vielleicht sollten sie doch lieber bei Kurt zuhause weiterlernen.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 


	9. Akzeptanz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Kurt kann Blaines Freunde wirklich nicht ausstehen. Sie schikanieren ihn unentwegt und versuchen, ihn und Blaine auseinanderzubringen. ...... Zum Glück hört Blaine nicht auf sie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> da ich mit meinen Übersetzungen sehr viel schneller vorankomme, als ursprünglich gedacht, werde ich auch in kürzeren Abständen posten als geplant. Wie weit ich mit dem Übersetzen bin, könnt ihr auf der Liste im Kapitel 1 verfolgen.

 

Übersetzung von [Accepting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1360267) von [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

**Jeff**

 

Als sie ein paar Wochen miteinander gehen, lädt Blaine ihn ein zum Filmeabend und Kurt zögert nicht, ja zu sagen. Er hat schon bemerkt, dass Blaines Freunde nicht besonders freundlich sind, wenn sie ins Café kommen, aber er nimmt an, das ist nur, weil sie ihn nicht kennen. Natürlich wollen sie ihren Freund beschützen, wenn der mit jemandem zusammen ist, den sie kaum kennen. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass sie sich so um ihn sorgen. Er ist froh, dass Blaine so treue Freunde hat.

Kurt glaubt, dass es eine gute Gelegenheit ist, sich besser kennen zu lernen, so dass sie merken, dass er ein netter Kerl ist – dass sie ihm Blaines Herz anvertrauen können.

Junge, wie hat er sich da verschätzt.

Blaines Freunde wollen nicht einfach nur Blaine schützen — sie hassen _ihn_. Sie hassen alle Hörenden und machen kein Hehl aus ihrer Verachtung ihm gegenüber. Sie verdrehen die Augen, als er mit Blaine auf dem Sofa kuschelt und gebärden absichtlich so schnell, dass er keine Chance hat, ihnen zu folgen. Es ist keine angenehme Situation, aber Blaine ist bei ihm, an seine Brust geschmiegt und immer öfter beachtet er den Film gar nicht und schaut _ihn_ stattdessen an, mit diesem Lächeln, das Kurt so liebt.

 _Mein Mitbewohner sagt, er geht in die Bibliothek. Mein Zimmer ist leer ...._ tippt Blaine in sein Handy, um mit Kurt kommunizieren zu können, ohne dass jemand ihr Gespräch beobachtet.

 _Versuchst du, mich zu verführen, Mr. Anderson?_ schreibt Kurt zurück, und genießt es, wie Blaines Wangen vor Verlegenheit erröten.

Blaine hat zugegeben, dass es ihn ein wenig verunsichert, mit einem College Studenten zu gehen, deshalb reagiert er so auf Kurts Neckerei. Er ist davon überzeugt, dass Kurt viel mehr Erfahrung hat als er, und ganz gleich, wie sehr Kurt es versucht, er kann ihn nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Er weiß, dass Blaine einfach nur ein wenig Zeit braucht, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Bis es soweit ist, hat er sich vorgenommen, diese Phase ihrer Beziehung zu genießen, wenn alles noch so neu ist und Blaines Reaktionen so süß und unschuldig sind. Es ist aber nicht gerade hilfreich, dass jedesmal, wenn Blaine errötet, Kurts Blut sich auf den Weg nach Süden macht, geradewegs in seine Weichteile...... aber daraus kann man ihm nun wirklich keinen Vorwurf machen. Im Ernst, Blaine ist der schönste Mann, den Kurt je getroffen hat, und er gehört ganz ihm. Alleine schon der Gedanke lässt ihn euphorisch werden.

WIR  GEHEN  FÜR  EINE  WEILE  IN  MEIN  ZIMMER, lässt Blaine die anderen wissen, die Kurt alle vorwurfsvoll ansehen, als sei es _seine_ Idee gewesen, die Party vorzeitig zu verlassen. SAGT  BESCHEID  WENN  DIE  PIZZA  KOMMT.

Blaine nimmt Kurt bei der Hand und zusammen machen sie sich auf den Weg, den Flur hinunter zu den Zimmern. Während Blaine vor der Zimmertür in seiner Tasche nach dem Schlüssel sucht, werden sie angesprochen.

HALLO  BLAINE , grüßt Jeff, einer der Stammgäste des Cafés, ohne Kurt eines Blickes zu würdigen.

HALLO , WAS  GIBT'S ? fragt Blaine und wirft Kurt aus dem Augenwinkel einen bedauernden Blick zu.

ICH  WOLLTE  DIR  MEINEN  FREUND  E-L-I  VORSTELLEN . ER  IST  HIER  AUF  BESUCH  AUS  COLUMBUS . ER  GEHT  AUF  EINE  REGELSCHULE, gebärdet Jeff, überraschenderweise langsam genug, dass auch Kurt alles verstehen kann.

NETT  DICH  KENNENZULERNEN , grüßt Blaine den Jungen, der neben Jeff steht. Er ist groß, mindestens einen Kopf größer als Blaine, und sehr muskulös.

ER  FÄNGT  AN — — DALTON — — ZEIGE  IHM  ALLES , gebärdet Jeff und er benutzt einige Gebärden, die Kurt nicht kennt, weshalb er nicht genau versteht, worum es geht.

JEFF  HAT  MIR  VIEL  VON  DIR  ERZÄHLT , gebärdet Eli, und mustert Blaine von Kopf bis Fuß. Kurt rutscht das Herz in die Hose, als ihm klar wird, was hier gerade passiert. Versucht Blaines Freund wirklich ihn direkt vor Kurts Nase mit einem anderen Jungen zu verkuppeln?

DAS  IST  SCHÖN , gebärdet Blaine, aber an seinen angespannten Schultern und dem gequälten Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, erkennt Kurt, dass es alles andere als schön ist.

Blaine dreht sich auf dem Absatz um, um weiter nach seinem Schlüssel zu suchen, und es ist eindeutig, dass das Gespräch für ihn beendet ist, aber jetzt wendet Jeff seine Aufmerksamkeit Kurt zu.

Er gebärdet so schnell auf ihn ein, dass Kurt ihn mehrfach bitten muss, es zu wiederholen, was dem anderen Jungen ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen entlockt, als fühle er sich bestätigt.

HÖR  AUF , gebärdet Blaine und fängt an mit Jeff zu streiten, während Eli und Kurt unbehaglich dabei stehen. Eli – weil er Blaine offensichtlich nicht abschleppen wird, so wie es ihm anscheinend in Aussicht gestellt worden ist – und Kurt, weil er nicht versteht, was die beiden reden, sich aber sicher ist, dass es um ihn geht.

Er möchte keine Kluft aufreißen, zwischen Blaine und seinen Freunden und er versteht nicht, wieso sie ihn so sehr hassen.

Ist es wirklich so schrecklich, dass er hören kann? Er lernt Gebärdensprache, oder etwa nicht? Er ist mit Blaine ins Kino gegangen zu einem untertitelten Film. Er hat entdeckt, dass ein kleines Theater nächste Woche das Stück 'Rent' aufführt, mit Gebärdendolmetschern. Was muss er denn noch tun, um sich zu bewähren?

Jeff stürmt davon, mit Eli im Schlepptau, und als Blaine sich zu Kurt umdreht, hat er Tränen in den Augen.

ES  TUT  MIR  LEID , entschuldigt sich Kurt und fühlt sich schrecklich, weil er die Ursache ist für all den Stress.

ES  GIBT  NICHTS  WOFÜR  DU  DICH  ENTSCHULDIGEN  MUSST , antwortet Blaine und winkt ab, als sei gar nichts groß passiert, aber Kurt weiß es besser.

 

 

**Sebastian**

 

Kurt steht an der Wand mit einem Bier in der Hand und lässt die Szene auf sich wirken. Die Musik ist laut bis an die Schmerzgrenze, was überraschend ist, denn jeder auf dieser Party ist taub, außer ihm. Damit sie die Vibrationen des Bass-Rhythmus spüren können, um dazu zu tanzen, hat Blaine ihm erklärt, als sie eingetroffen sind, und ihm ein paar Ohrstöpsel angeboten. Das ist jetzt über zwei Stunden her. Blaine ist längst nicht mehr nüchtern und führt zusammen mit Jeff auf der Tanzfläche eine komplizierte Choreographie vor, während ihre Freunde sie dabei filmen. Das wird ohne Zweifel das nächste Video für Blaines YouTube-Kanal.

Alle, die sich nicht von Blaines Show in Bann ziehen lassen, sind in Gespräche vertieft, so betrunken, dass ihre Gebärden immer schlampiger werden und Kurt kein Wort verstehen kann. Zum ersten Mal bekommt er eine Ahnung davon, was Blaines Freunde meinen, wenn sie sagen, dass er in der Welt der Gehörlosen nie dazugehören wird. Es ist kein großer Unterschied zu anderen Partys auf denen er war, und gleichzeitig ist es etwas völlig anderes.

Das hatte er sich nicht vorgestellt, als Blaine ihn letzte Woche gebeten hatte, mit auf die Party zu kommen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet die Wand abzustützen, während sein Freund mit allen anderen, außer ihm, tanzt und jedem im Raum versichert, wie sehr er ihn liebt. Er freut sich für Blaine, dass er so selbstsicher ist und voll in seinem Element, aber ihm wird auch schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr ihre beiden Welten sich voneinander unterscheiden.

"Er ist immer das Herzstück jeder Party", hört Kurt jemanden sagen und zuckt zusammen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, heute Abend von irgendjemandem angesprochen zu werden und im ersten Moment ist er erleichtert, dass er nicht der einzige Hörende auf dieser Party ist, aber dann dreht er sich um und sieht Sebastian.

Sie begegnen sich nicht zum ersten Mal, aber es ist das erste Mal außerhalb des Cafés und es fühlt sich anders an. Bisher hatten sie immer nur kurz miteinander zu tun gehabt. Kurt machte seinen Kaffee, Sebastian zahlte und das wars. Er hatte immer den Eindruck, dass Sebastian ihn nicht mochte, aber das war nicht wichtig. Außer dieser minutenlangen Interaktion zwischen Kunde und Barista hatten sie keine Berührungspunke.

Ihn außerhalb des Cafés zu treffen macht Kurt nervös. Er weiß nicht, was Sebastian im Sinn hat, aber sicherlich nichts Nettes. Nicht, wenn er sein hämisches Grinsen richtig deutet.

WAS ? fragt Kurt und spricht es gleichzeitig aus, unsicher was das Protokoll verlangt, wenn man von einem Gehörlosen in Lautsprache angeredet wird, anstatt in Gebärden. Soll er als Antwort sprechen oder gebärden?

"Blaine, er ist immer das Herzstück jeder Party", spricht Sebastian direkt in Kurts Ohr, damit er ihn bei der lauten Musik hört. "Jeder liebt ihn."

JA , stimmt Kurt ihm zu und versucht die unvernünftige Eifersucht, die schon den ganzen Abend in ihm gärt, im Keim zu ersticken. Blaine darf mit seinen Freunden tanzen und Spaß haben, so viel er will. Das bedeutet nicht, dass er Kurt hintergeht.

"Ich wette die Hälfte der Jungs würde ihm auf der Stelle einen blasen, wenn er darum bitten würde", sagt Sebastian und Kurt verschluckt sich an seinem Bier.

WIE  BITTE ?

"Oh, entschuldige, seid ihr zwei wirklich zusammen? Ich dachte Blaine würde nur mit dir spielen, so wie er das sonst immer macht", sagt Sebastian und versucht einen bedauernden Blick aufzusetzen, aber Kurt durchschaut ihn.

WAS  SOLLS , gebärdet er, lässt Sebastian stehen und macht sich auf die Suche nach einem stärkeren Drink. Er entdeckt eine Flasche 'Captain' in der Küche und nimmt sie mit hinaus auf die Veranda. Er muss hier dringend mal raus und an die frische Luft.

Er weiß, dass er Sebastians Bemerkung nicht ernst nehmen sollte. Er weiß, dass Blaine nicht der Typ ist, der sich durch sämtliche Betten schläft und dass das, was sie haben echt ist, aber da ist dieser winzig kleine Selbstzweifel, der sich einschleicht.

Was, wenn Blaine ihre Beziehung nicht so ernst nimmt, wie er? Was, wenn das alles für Blaine einfach nur eine Schwärmerei ist, bis ihm klar wird, dass er doch lieber mit jemandem zusammen sein will, der auch gehörlos ist und fließend gebärden kann.

Die Schiebetür öffnet sich und Sebastian kommt nach draußen. Kurt verdreht die Augen, dreht ihm den Rücken zu und versucht seine Anwesenheit zu ignorieren. Wenn er sich keine Sorgen machen würde, wie Blaine sicher nach Hause kommt, würde er einfach gehen. Zumindest sollte er Sebastian sagen, dass er sich verpissen soll, aber er bringt es nicht über sich. Da ist diese Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn daran erinnert, dass Sebastian Blaines bester Freund ist. Er kann nicht riskieren einen Streit mit Sebastian anzufangen – nicht, solange er sich nicht sicher sein kann, dass Blaine auf seiner Seite wäre.

"Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern", sagt Sebastian, aber Kurt ist überzeugt, dass genau das seine Absicht war. "Du hast nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass eure Beziehung was Ernstes ist, oder?"

"Wir sind zusammen", sagt Kurt und bemüht sich nicht länger, aus Höflichkeit zu gebärden. Wenn Sebastian keine Anstrengung unternimmt, dann braucht er das auch nicht zu tun.

"Du und er, ihr könntet nicht schlechter zusammenpassen", fährt Sebastian fort. "Lass mich eine Sache klar stellen. Blaine ist zu gut für dich. Erstens mal bist du überhaupt nicht sein Typ. Er steht nicht auf weibische Kerle mit Tuntenblick und Frauenklamotten. Zweitens kannst du kaum gebärden. Ich meine, einmal hast du sogar 'Sex' mit 'Arbeit' verwechselt."

Kurt wird rot, er kann nicht glauben, dass Blaine es ausgerechnet Sebastian erzählt hat.

"Ich bin noch am Lernen", verteidigt er sich. Er übt jeden Tag und lernt so schnell er kann, aber er kann nichts dafür, dass er noch nicht perfekt ist. Blaine hat ihm mehrfach versichert, dass es ihn nicht stört, aber was, wenn er gelogen hat?

"Wie schön für dich – jeder sollte gebärden lernen", sagt Sebastian ernsthaft und Kurt glaubt ihm schon fast, aber da verschwindet das Lächeln von Sebastians Gesicht und er fährt fort mit seinen Beschimpfungen. "Aber glaubst du wirklich, dass es das ist, was Blaine verdient? Einen Kerl, der kaum das Alphabet beherrscht? Was bringt dir überhaupt diese Beziehung? Ich weiß, Blaine ist Sex am Stiel, aber warum suchst du dir nicht einen hörenden Jungen?"

"Ich mag Blaine", antwortet er.

"Konntest du keinen in deiner eigenen Clique finden? Oder wollte niemand was mit dir zu tun haben, wegen dieses tuntigen Blicks?" beschimpft ihn Sebastian erneut und so sehr Kurt auch versucht, ihn zu ignorieren, was er hört, ist exakt das Gleiche, womit sie ihn jahrelang schikaniert haben. Kurt ist nicht gut genug, niemand wird jemals was von ihm wollen..... Er hat geglaubt, mit seinem Schulabschluss hätte er all das hinter sich gelassen.

"Weiß Blaine, dass sei Freund ein Riesenarschloch ist?" fragt Kurt. Er hat keine Lust mehr, einen auf nett zu machen.

"Weiß er, dass sein ' _Freund_ _'_ ein verzweifelter, grässlicher Möchtegern RuPaul Drag-Star ist, der nicht mal einen Mann in seiner Altersklasse klarmachen kann und sich deshalb an Internatsschüler ranmachen muss?" schießt Sebastian zurück.

"Okay, ich bin nur ein Jahr älter als er. Und es tut mir leid, wenn es dich stört, dass ich hier bin, aber ich _bin_ hier und ich werde nirgendwo sonst hingehen. Also hör auf damit. Wir müssen keine Freunde sein, ich möchte niemals dein Freund sein. Dir gefallen meine Kleider nicht, das macht mir nichts aus. Mir gefällt weder deine Erdmännchenfratze noch die schmalzige Frisur, aber hör jetzt einfach auf. Lass mich in Ruhe und ich lass dich in Ruhe."

"Denkst du, das wäre so einfach?" fragt Sebastian höhnisch. "Du gehst mit meinem besten Freund. Als sein bester Freund ist es meine Aufgabe sicherzustellen, dass manipulative, geldgierige Aufreißer, wie du — "

"Geldgierig?" Kurt wirft die Arme in dir Luft. Das ist einfach lächerlich, zuerst beschwert er sich über Kurts mangelnde Gebärden-Kenntnisse und jetzt nennt er ihn geldgierig?

"Du arbeitest in einem Café, was sonst solltest du von einem Dalton-Schüler wollen?" fragt Sebastian in einem so herablassenden Ton, dass Kurt sich wünscht, er hätte wirklich Rattengift in seinen Kaffee gemischt, so wie es ihm seine Kollegen immer schon nahegelegt hatten. Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als aufgeblasene Söhne aus reichem Haus, die denken, sie seien besser als andere, weil sie nicht arbeiten müssen. Wenn überhaupt, dann ist es seine _Arbeit_ , die Kurt besser macht als Sebastian, der sich noch nicht mal ohne Daddys Hilfe selbst versorgen kann.

"Du meine Güte, was will ich mit Blaines Geld?"

"Was willst du mit Blaine?" kontert Sebastian.

"Deutest du gerade an, dass niemand mit Blaine etwas anfangen würde, wenn er kein Geld hätte?" fragt Kurt, und entrüstet sich um Blaines Willen.

"Zumindest niemand, der hört", stellt Sebastian schnell klar. "Jetzt mal ehrlich, was springt für dich bei dieser Beziehung raus? Ich weiß nämlich, dass Blaine nicht zur Sache kommt, bevor er nicht mindestens drei Monate mit jemandem geht."

"Und woher willst du das wissen?" fragt Kurt, überzeugt, dass er die Antwort eigentlich nicht hören will.

"Blaine und ich hatten letztes Jahr was miteinander", grinst Sebastian hämisch.

"Ihr zwei seid miteinander gegangen?" fragt Kurt, und versucht, ruhig zu bleiben. Die Vorstellung, dass die beiden einmal zusammen waren, tut weh. Blaine hat immer gesagt, dass Kurt sein erster Freund wäre – was, wenn das gar nicht stimmte? Was, wenn Blaine sehr viel mehr Erfahrung hat, als er ihn hat glauben lassen, und nur nichts gesagt hat, weil er nicht wollte, dass Kurt eifersüchtig wird, weil er sich mit seinem Ex-Freund immer noch so gut versteht......

Das konnte nicht wahr sein ..... oder doch?

"Entspann dich, ich 'gehe' nicht mit jemandem", sagt Sebastian. "Wir hatten was miteinander, und es ist vorbei. Egal. Die Sache ist die, ich weiß, dass du hier nicht zum Ziel kommen wirst – am Ende wirst du ihm also das Herz brechen. Beende es lieber jetzt gleich, bevor es wieder an mir hängen bleibt, monatelang seine Tränen zu trocknen, ihn mit 'Ben and Jerry's' zu versorgen und täglich 'Titanic' anzuschauen."

Kurt will gerade antworten, als die Schiebetür aufgeht und Blaine auf die Veranda torkelt.

HALLO  SCHATZ , gebärdet er, und obwohl Kurt überzeugt ist, dass Blaine _ihn_ meint, ist da doch dieser winzige Moment des Zweifels, dass er vielleicht doch mit Sebastian spricht.

VERMISSE  DICH , TANZ  MIT  MIR , Blaines Gebärden sind unsauber. Er lehnt sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf Kurt und merkt gar nicht, was er da gerade unterbrochen hat.

Sebastian verdreht die Augen bei dem Anblick und geht zurück ins Haus.

DU  HAST  SCHLECHTE  LAUNE , beschwert sich Blaine und zieht einen Flunsch.

ICH  FÜHLE  MICH  NICHT  GUT , antwortet Kurt. Es ist noch nicht mal wirklich gelogen. Nach diesem Gespräch mit Sebastian fühlt er sich beschmutzt und ist verwirrter von Blaine, als er es je zuvor gewesen ist. ICH  GLAUBE  ICH  SOLLTE  NACH  HAUSE  GEHEN .

NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, gebärdet Blaine mit ernstem Blick, bevor er anfängt zu Kichern. Er ist betrunkener, als Kurt anfangs realisierte. ICH  WILL  DASS  DU  HEUTE  NACHT  HIER  BLEIBST.

DU  BIST  BETRUNKEN , erklärt ihm Kurt.

UND  DU  BIST  SÜSS , Blaine lächelt, streichelt mit seinem Finger auf und ab über Kurts Brust und versucht, verführerisch auszusehen, aber es lässt ihn nur noch unschuldiger wirken.

Blaine ist immer so süß und unschuldig. Es ist absolut unmöglich, dass er mit einem Arschloch wie Sebastian zusammen war. Er kann es einfach nicht glauben, aber andererseits, hat er sie zusammen im Café gesehen. Er hat gesehen, wie Sebastian einen Witz machen kann und Blaine fast vom Stuhl fällt vor Lachen. Er hat gesehen, wie eng sie beieinander sitzen, wenn sie sich die Bank in der Nische teilen. Zum Teufel, als Kurt sie zum ersten Mal im Café miteinander gesehen hatte, hatte er gedacht sie wären ein Paar.

WILLST  DU  MICH  NICHT ? fragt Blaine.

Kurt stöhnt, natürlich will er Blaine. Natürlich würde er gern die ganze Nacht hier bleiben und Blaine seinen Willen lassen, aber er kann nicht. Nicht nach allem, was Sebastian gesagt hat. Nicht bevor sie sich zusammen gesetzt und ein ernstes, nüchternes Gespräch miteinander geführt haben. Er würde am Liebsten alles, was Sebastian gesagt hat ignorieren, aber das geht nicht. Nicht, wenn er sich den ganzen Abend so fehl am Platz gefühlt hat.Was, wenn Blaine sich wirklich nur mit ihm abgibt, bis er was Besseres gefunden hat? Es kann nicht schön sein für Blaine, mit einem Hörenden auszugehen, der gerade mal die Grundregeln der Gebärdensprache beherrscht.

WILLST  DU  DASS  ICH  DICH  NACH  HAUSE  BRINGE , ODER  BLEIBST  DU  HIER ? fragt Kurt.

Blaine schmollt und versucht Kurt zu überreden, wieder mit reinzukommen und zumindest einmal mit ihm zu tanzen, aber Kurt lehnt ab. Er kann nicht wieder hineingehen und all diesen Leuten ins Gesicht sehen, von denen er weiß, dass sie ihn verurteilen. Zumindest nicht heute Abend. Sein Ego hat gerade genug gelitten.

 

 

**Trent**

 

Als Kurt das nächste Mal an der Dalton ist, kommt ein Junge auf ihn zu. BIST  DU — IHM  UM  EINE — NOTE — BEKOMMEN ? Er sitzt an einem der Tische im Hof und wartet auf Blaine, der für sie beide Mittagessen besorgen wollte.

ENTSCHULDIGE , WAS ? fragt er, unsicher, wie die Frage gerade lautete.

BLAINE , gebärdet der Junge und sieht Kurt finster an. GEHST  DU  MIT  IHM , DAMIT  DU  EINE  'EINS'  IN  DEINEM  GEBÄRDENKURS  BEKOMMST ?

NEIN , antwortet Kurt langsam, und wundert sich, was das jetzt schon wieder soll. Gibt es Leute, die so etwas machen? Das klingt wie die schlechte Handlung einer Seifenoper.

DAS  WILL  ICH  DIR  AUCH  RATEN , gebärdet der Junge unfreundlich, aber als er Blaine auf sie zukommen sieht, fängt er sich schnell und lächelt.

HALLO , grüßt Blaine mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, aber Kurt merkt ihm sein Misstrauen an. WAS  IST  LOS ?

ICH  HABE  NUR  HALLO  GESAGT , gebärdet der Junge. VIEL  SPASS  BEI  EUREM  DATE . IHR  SEID  EIN  SÜSSES  PAAR.

DANKE , Blaine reckt stolz den Kopf, aber als der Junge außer Sicht ist, verschwindet das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht und er schaut Kurt ernst an. WORÜBER  HAST  DU  MIT  TRENT  WIRKLICH  GESPROCHEN ?

MEINEN  GEBÄRDENKURS , antwortet Kurt. Es ist nicht wirklich eine Lüge, aber er kann Blaines Blick nicht ertragen, wenn der herausfindet, dass seine Freunde auf ihm herumhacken. Kurt ist erwachsen, er lässt sich nicht von einem Haufen Internatsschüler seine Beziehung ruinieren.

 

 

**David**

 

DU  HEISST  KURT , STIMMT'S ? kommt ein Junge auf ihn zu, als er vor der Dalton auf Blaine wartet.

JA , antwortet er und wartet darauf, was es diesmal wohl sein wird. All der Mist, den er sich anhören muss, weil er mit Blaine zusammen ist, geht ihm gehörig auf den Sender. Wenn er Blaine nicht so lieben würde ...... Liebe? Liebte er Blaine? Dafür war es noch viel zu früh. Wenn er Blaine nicht so mögen würde, hätte er schon längst aufgegeben, einfach nur, um diesen ständigen Schikanen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

ICH  BIN  DAVID , stellt sich der Junge vor und streckt seine Hand aus. Kurt schüttelt sie misstrauisch, und wartet auf den Haken und es dauert auch nicht lange. DU  WEISST , DASS  DU  NICHT  IN  DIESE  WELT  GEHÖRST , ODER ?

ICH  WEISS , antwortet Kurt sarkastisch. ICH  BIN  NICHT  GUT  FÜR  BLAINE . ICH  KANN  KEINE  GEBÄRDEN . WIR  WERDEN  UNS  IN  EINEM  MONAT  TRENNEN  UND  DAS  WIRD  BLAINE  FÜR  IMMER  DAS  HERZ  BRECHEN . HAB  ICH  WAS  VERGESSEN ?

ER  HAT  WAS  BESSERES  VERDIENT . Gerade, als David das gebärdet, kommt Blaine aus der Tür und ein Zorn steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, wie Kurt es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hat.

DU  AUCH ? fragt er, und bedeutet Kurt, dass er im Auto auf ihn warten soll, aber Kurt hört nicht auf ihn. Wenn Blaine schon kurz davor ist, einen Mord zu begehen, dann will er ihm wenigstens anschließend helfen, die Leiche zu vergraben.

ICH  GLAUB  ES  EINFACH  NICHT , gebärdet Blaine mit heftigen Bewegungen. Seine Hände fliegen nur so und Kurt ist wieder einmal fasziniert, wie 'laut' ein Gehörloser werden kann......Blaines Hände schlagen hart aufeinander beim Gebärden und das Geräusch ist auf dem ganzen Parkplatz zu hören. ICH  VERSTEHE  WARUM  DIE  ANDEREN  JUNGS  SO  DENKEN , fährt Blaine fort. ABER  DU  SOLLTEST  ES  BESSER  WISSEN . WIRST  DU  NICHT  STÄNDIG  GEHÄNSELT , WEIL  DU  EIN  IMPLANTAT  HAST ? JEDER  ERZÄHLT  DIR  IMMER  DU  HÄTTEST  KEINEN  STOLZ , WEIL  DU  DICH  FÜR  EIN  COCHLEA  IMPLANTAT  ENTSCHIEDEN  HAST .

ZUMINDEST  BIN  ICH  IMMER  NOCH  TAUB , gebärdet David.

ICH  BIN  FERTIG  MIT  DIR , gebärdet Blaine. ICH  BIN  FERTIG  MIT  EUCH  ALLEN . WENN  IHR  KURT  BELEIDIGT  DANN  BELEIDIGT  IHR  MICH . IHR  KÖNNT  MICH  ALSO  UNTERSTÜTZEN  ODER  IHR  KÖNNT  ALLE  AUS  MEINEM  LEBEN  VERSCHWINDEN . KURT  IST  MEIN  FREUND  UND  DAS  WIRD  SICH  NICHT  ÄNDERN . WENN  EUCH  DAS  NICHT  GEFÄLLT  DANN  KANN  ICH  MIR  AUCH  ANDERE  FREUNDE  SUCHEN .

Blaine ergreift Kurts Hand etwas zu kraftvoll, aber der sieht es ihm nach. Er hatte nie damit gerechnet, dass Blaine sich für ihn mit seinen Freunden überwerfen würde, umso glücklicher ist er, dass er es getan hat.

DU  MUSST  NICHT  DEINE  FREUNDE  AUFGEBEN  WEGEN  MIR , gebärdet er, als sie das Gelände der Dalton verlassen haben und auf dem Weg sind in die Innenstadt von Westerville. Eigentlich hatten sie vorgehabt zum Abendessen in den Nachbarort zu fahren, aber nachdem Blaine in dieser mörderischen Stimmung ist, ist es wahrscheinlich besser, wenn sie nirgends hinfahren.

HALT  DEN  MUND , antwortet Blaine und nimmt ihn in den Arm, um ihn zu küssen. ICH  WAR  SEIT  JAHREN  NICHT  MEHR  SO  GLÜCKLICH  UND  ZWAR  NUR  WEGEN  DIR . SIE  KÖNNEN  SICH  ALLE  VERPISSEN .

OKAY, WENN  DU  MEINST , gebärdet Kurt überrascht, aber insgeheim erfreut.

 

 

**Nick**

 

Kurt sitzt an einem Tisch an der Wand und genießt seine Mittagspause bei einer Runde Candy Crush, als jemand ein Buch über den Tisch zu ihm hin schiebt. Er sieht überrascht auf und ist verwirrt, als ein Junge im Dalton Blazer vor ihm steht. Er ist es gewohnt, dass Blaines Freunde ihn anmachen, wenn er an der Dalton ist, aber dass einer von ihnen den ganzen Weg hierher kommt, nur um ihn zu schikanieren .... das ist zu viel.

WAS  IST  DAS ? fragt er und bereitet sich schon mal auf die Schimpftirade vor, wie schlecht er für Blaine ist. Was immer dieser Junge auch zu sagen hat, er hat es schon einmal gehört. Letzte Woche hat Sebastian ihm in quälenden Einzelheiten unterbreitet, er sei zu tuntig für Blaine und ihm eine lange Liste von adretten Sportlern aufgezählt, die Blaine bei Partys aufgerissen hat. Er ist daran gewöhnt, gesagt zu bekommen, dass er nicht gut genug ist für Blaine. Dieser Junge da vor ihm kann auf gar keinen Fall bösartiger sein als Sebastian.

ES  IST  EIN  BUCH  ÜBER  GEHÖRLOSENKULTUR , erklärt der Junge und obwohl sein Blick keine Tücke ausstrahlt, nimmt Kurt das Gespräch nur zögernd auf.

UND  WARUM  GIBST  DU  ES  MIR ? fragt er.

ICH  BIN  BLAINES  FREUND , gebärdet der Junge.

DAS  HABE  ICH  MIR  SCHON  GEDACHT .

UND  ALS  SEIN  FREUND  WILL  ICH  HELFEN , IHN  UND  SEINE  ENTSCHEIDUNGEN  ZU  UNTERSTÜTZEN , erklärt er.

DESHALB  GIBST  DU  MIR  EIN  BUCH ? fragt Kurt und ist sich nicht sicher, was hier gerade passiert.

VERSPRICH  MIR  EINFACH , DASS  DU  ES  LESEN  WIRST .

DAS  IST  ALLES ? DAS  BUCH  LESEN ? DAS  IST  ALLES  WAS  DU  VON  MIR  WILLST ?

JA.

Kurt greift nach dem Buch und betrachtet den Titel: _Nur für Hörende: Antworten auf die häufigsten Fragen über die Gehörlosen-Gemeinschaft, ihre Kultur und die "Gehörlosen-Realität"_. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er dankbar oder beleidigt sein soll, eigentlich kann es nur eine Beleidigung sein.

SOLL  ICH  DAS  JETZT  LESEN , FESTSTELLEN  DASS  ICH  NICHTS  WEISS  ÜBER  BLAINE  UND  DANN  MIT  IHM  SCHLUSS  MACHEN ? fragt Kurt. DAS  WIRD  NICHT  PASSIEREN .

Der Junge zieht sich einen Stuhl herbei und setzt sich zu Kurt an den Tisch.

ICH  HEISSE  ÜBRIGENS  N-I-C-K , stellt er sich vor und streckt eine Hand aus, die Kurt halbherzig schüttelt . ICH  MAG  BLAINE  UND  ICH  WILL , DASS  ER  GLÜCKLICH  IST . ICH  HABE  GESEHEN , WIE  FREUNDE  VERSUCHT  HABEN , SICH  MIT  HÖRENDEN  ZU  VERABREDEN  UND  ES  HAT  IN  DEN  SELTENSTEN  FÄLLEN  FUNKTIONIERT . DIE  HÖRENDEN  HABEN  EINFACH  KEINE  VORSTELLUNG , WAS  ES  WIRKLICH  BEDEUTET , MIT  JEMANDEM  ZUSAMMEN  ZU  SEIN , DER  TAUB  IST .

UND  DIESES  BUCH  SOLL  ES  MICH  LEHREN ? fragt Kurt skeptisch.

ES  GEHT  NICHT  NUR  DARUM  GEBÄRDEN  ZU  LERNEN , erklärt Nick. BLAINE  IST  TAUB , UND  ICH  MEINE  TAUB  MIT  EINEM  GROSSEN  "T" . WENN  DU  WILLST  DASS  EURE  BEZIEHUNG  BESTAND  HAT , DANN  SOLLTEST  DU  VERSTEHEN , WAS  DAS  WIRKLICH  BEDEUTET .

DU  WILLST  MIR  ALSO  HELFEN ?

ICH  WILL  NUR  DAS  BESTE  FÜR  BLAINE . WENN  DAS  _DU_   BIST , DANN  IST  DAS  GROSSARTIG , erklärt Nick. ER  MAG  DICH  WIRKLICH  GERN , ICH  MÖCHTE  DASS  ER  NICHT  ENTTÄUSCHT  WIRD .

Kurt weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Es ist das erste Mal, dass einer von Blaines Freunden ohne Feindseligkeit auf ihn zukommt. Er drückt das Buch an seine Brust und verspricht Nick, dass er es lesen wird.

Als Blaine ein paar Stunden später zu ihm kommt und sieht, dass er das Buch liest, ist er so glücklich, dass ihm fast die Tränen kommen, als er Kurt aufs Bett drückt und ihm die Seele aus dem Leib küsst. Kurt wird klar, dass Nick wohl recht hatte – dass es nicht ausreichen wird, nur seine Gebärdenkenntnisse zu vervollkommnen. Wenn er will, dass das funktioniert, dann muss er wirklich verstehen, was es heißt Taub zu sein. Vielleicht werden dann auch Blaines Freunde aufhören, so gemein zu ihm zu sein. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt.

In diesem Moment aber hat er Blaine glücklich gemacht, und das ist alles, was zählt.

 

**~***~**

 

Nick erwähnt, das Blaine Taub ist mit großem T (im Englischen 'Deaf') das bezieht sich auf den Stolz der Gehörlosen, die ihre Kultur und Gemeinschaft über alles stellen. Dieses Kulturverständnis ist nichts rein US-amerikanisches, sondern auch bei den europäischen Gehörlosen verbreitet. Informationen über die deutsche Gehörlosenkultur findet ihr [hier](http://www.gebaerdensprache-lernen.de/?p=414)  wenn ihr also, wie Kurt, lernen wollt, wie Blaine tickt, dann solltet ihr es lesen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Gehörlosenkultur laut Wikipedia](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geh%C3%B6rlosenkultur)  
>  "Deafhood" (deutsch "Taubsein") ist ein vom gehörlosen britischen Wissenschaftler Patrick Ladd um 2003 entwickeltes Konzept. Er soll dem negativen Begriff der Taubheit (Deafness) einen positiven Begriff entgegensetzen. Taubsein wird nicht als ein Defizit verstanden, sondern als ein Lebensgefühl, vergleichbar etwa mit Frausein, Christsein oder Jüdischsein. Ladd betrachtet die Gehörlosen nicht als Behinderte, sondern als Angehörige einer kulturellen Gruppe, ohne die die Welt ärmer an Vielfalt wäre. Er fordert die Gehörlosen auf, sich ihrer gemeinsamen Werte und ihrer Geschichte bewusst zu werden und ihre Kinder (sofern sie auch gehörlos sind) zu stolzen Mitgliedern ihrer Gemeinschaft zu erziehen. Taubsein solle als Lebensgefühl gefeiert werden. Aus diesen Überlegungen leitet Ladd auch seine umstrittene Forderung ab, bei tauben Kindern auf die Versorgung mit [Cochlea-Implantaten](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cochlea-Implantat) zu verzichten.


	10. Missverständnisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Eine neue Beziehung einzugehen ist nicht leicht, besonders wenn die Welt dagegen zu sein scheint.

 

 Übersetzung von   [Misunderstanding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1390654)    von   [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/profile)  

 

 

Blaine steht mitten im Zimmer und sieht sich nach Kurt um, der den ganzen Abend distanziert an der Seite gestanden hat – viel zu gut für so eine alberne HighSchool Party. Zum Teufel, Kurt ist zu gut für einen albernen HighSchool _Freund_. Blaine fühlt sich in Kurts Anwesenheit immer ein wenig unsicher, aber heute Abend ganz besonders. Seit Kurt aufgetaucht ist, in diesen hautengen schwarzen Jeans und dem blauen Seidenhemd, das er bis zu den Ellbogen hochgekrempelt hat, hat Blaine Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Heute Abend sieht er so viel älter und reifer aus als sonst – es hat den Anschein, als wären es mehr als ein Jahr Altersunterschied.

Kurt sieht gut aus. Er sieht aus, als wäre eine von Blaines Lehrer-Schüler-Fantasien wahr geworden und das löst sämtliche Alarmknöpfe bei ihm aus. Blaine ist überzeugt, dass Kurt spätestens heute Abend feststellen wird, dass jemand in seinem Alter besser zu ihm passt – jemand der hören kann. Kurt hat sich so ins Zeug gelegt, mehr Gebärden zu lernen, damit sie besser kommunizieren können, aber Blaine fürchtet, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis Kurt erkennt, dass es viel einfacher wäre, sich jemanden zu suchen, der weniger abhängig ist. Jemanden bequemeres.

Deshalb versucht er seine Nervosität mit Alkohol zu beruhigen und trinkt viel härteres Zeug als gewöhnlich, in der Annahme, das Kurt nicht auffällt, wie jung er ist, wenn er nur genug Kurze runter kippt. Collegestudenten sind ständig am trinken, stimmt's?

Als ihre Augen sich treffen stockt Blaine der Atem, fast so, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Zum Teufel mit seinem Plan, einen auf cool zu machen, um nicht so anlehnungsbedürftig zu wirken, er wird Kurt jetzt auf die Tanzfläche ziehen, bevor ihm jemand anderes zuvor kommt. Kurt sieht viel zu heiß aus, als dass er unbeachtet bleiben könnte.

Er will sich grade von seinen Freunden trennen, mit denen er die ganze Zeit am Tanzen ist, als David nach seiner Hand greift und verlangt, dass sie jetzt sofort einen Schnaps miteinander trinken.

Es ist immerhin Davids Geburtstag. Blaine nimmt an, dass Kurt noch ein paar Minuten warten kann.

 

*** * * ***

 

ICH  HASSE  ES  MIT  DIR  ZU  STREITEN , DU  BIST  WIE  MEIN  BRUDER , gebärdet Jeff betrunken und stützt sich auf Nick, um nicht umzufallen. Sie sind zu dritt im Badezimmer und schütten sich gegenseitig ihr Herz aus, während Jeff sich abwechselnd übergibt und dann wieder hysterisch schluchzt, dass Blaine ihm niemals verzeihen wird.

Auf jeder Party ist Jeff der Erste, dem schlecht wird. Er ist auch berüchtigt für betrunkene Tränenausbrüche.

ICH  MÖCHTE  NUR  DASS  DU  GLÜCKLICH  BIST , ICH  WILL  NICHT  DASS  DU  DICH  ZUFRIEDENGIBST , gebärdet Jeff.

ICH  BIN  NICHT  DER , DER  SICH  ZUFRIEDEN  GIBT . WENN  ÜBERHAUPT  DANN  IST  ES  KURT , gibt Blaine zu, in der Gewissheit, dass sein Geständnis den Raum nicht verlassen wird. Seine Freunde mögen vieles sein — Arschlöcher in letzter Zeit — aber sie sind keine Klatschmäuler und werden nichts von dem weitererzählen, was er ihnen anvertraut.

SAG  DAS  NICHT , gebärdet Nick.

ICH  FRAGE  MICH  NUR  MANCHMAL , antwortet Blaine WAS , WENN  ALLE  RECHT  HABEN ? WAS  WENN , WEIL  ICH  TAUB  BIN , WEIL  ICH  NICHT ....... er bricht ab, er kann diesen Satz nicht beenden. Er weiß, dass sie es ihm übel nehmen werden, wenn er auch nur andeutet, dass seine Taubheit etwas ist, das ihm peinlich ist.

Es ist ja nicht so, dass er nicht stolz ist, Gehörlos zu sein. Es ist nicht so, dass er seine Sprache und seine Kultur und die Gemeinschaft nicht liebt. Die Gehörlosen-Gemeinschaft hat eine lange Tradition der Stärke und Belastbarkeit und darauf ist er unglaublich stolz. Er weiß aber nicht, ob Kurt das auch je so sehen wird. Ob er je stolz darauf sein wird, wo Blaine herkommt, oder ob Blaines Taubheit immer nur ein Hindernis sein wird, das sie überwinden müssen, um zusammen sein zu können.

HEY HEY , Jeff steht auf, plötzlich ganz nüchtern und geht zu Blaine, der auf dem Badezimmerschrank sitzt. DU  MAGST  KURT  WIRKLICH ?

JA , gebärdet Blaine starrköpfig und er merkt erst, dass er weint, als Nick ihm ein Papiertuch reicht.

DANN  HÖR  AUF  DAMIT , gebärdet Jeff. DU  BIST  DER  TOLLSTE  MENSCH  DEN  ICH  KENNE . DU  BIST  TALENTIERT  UND  STARK  UND  LIEBENSWERT . ZEIG  IHM  DAS .

WAS , WENN  DAS  NICHT  GENUG  IST ? fragt Blaine.

DU  BIST  GENUG , versichert ihm Nick.

ICH  LIEBE  EUCH  JUNGS , gebärdet Blaine. Jeff stolpert auf ihn zu, umarmt ihn und bringt ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht, so dass sein Kopf nach hinten gegen den Spiegel kracht.

Blaine ist definitiv betrunkener, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

SEID  IHR  ZWEI  HEULSUSEN  BEREIT , WIEDER  HIER  RAUSS  ZU  GEHEN ? fragt Nick.

Blaine hüpft vom Schrank herunter und braucht eine Minute, bevor der Raum aufhört, sich zu drehen. Er überprüft nochmal sein Spiegelbild, um sicherzugehen, dass man ihm nicht ansieht, dass er geweint hat, dann nickt er Nick zu – er ist bereit.

MISTER  DEAF  PRIDE  MACHT  SICH  SORGEN , DASS  IHN  KEINER  LIEB  HAT . ALS  WÜRDE  DIR  DIE  WELT  NICHT  SCHON  ZU  FÜSSEN  LIEGEN , neckt ihn Jeff als sie gemeinsam das Bad verlassen.

HALT  DIE  KLAPPE , winkt Blaine ab . JETZT , DA  DU  KEIN  ARSCHLOCH  MEHR  BIST , SCHULDEST  DU  MIR  EINEN  TANZ .

Ihm fällt ein Stein vom Herzen, dass er sich mit Jeff versöhnt hat.

Es gibt keinen Grund verunsichert zu sein.

 

*** * * ***

 

WO  IST  KURT ? fragt Blaine außer Atem, und die Kurzen, die er getrunken hat, fordern letztendlich ihren Tribut. Er hat das Stadium erreicht, wo er über seine eigenen Füße stolpert, wenn er versucht zu tanzen. Es wird Zeit, etwas kürzer zu treten und sich eine Weile hinzusetzen.

Das heißt nicht, dass er sich nicht seinen sexy Freund schnappen kann, um für eine Weile bei ihm zu sitzen. Er ist überzeugt, dass ein bisschen Rumzuknutschen genau die richtige Medizin für ihn ist.

Kurt hat die besten Lippen; sie sind nie aufgesprungen und immer weich...... er könnte ihn stundenlang küssen, ohne überdrüssig zu werden. Kurt hat magische Lippen......

DU  BIST  BETRUNKEN , teilt David ihm mit.

Das sagt gerade der Richtige.

WO  IST  KURT ? fragt er wieder, und patscht Jeff auf den Arm, bis der ihn endlich beachtet und seine Frage beantwortet.

DRAUSSEN , gebärdet er, und dann fangen er und Nick an, ziemlich geschmacklose Gebärden zu machen und Blaine wird ganz rot.

Und irgendwie bringen sie ihn auch auf ein paar Ideen .... Er hätte mit Sicherheit nichts dagegen, vor Kurt auf die Knie zu gehen. Besonders heute, wo er diese Hosen anhat .....

Was wollte er nochmal machen?

Ach ja, richtig, Kurt. Er sucht seinen Freund.

Der Weg zur Terassentür ist länger, als Blaine lieb ist. Er wird von anderen Partygästen angerempelt und der Teppich ist wellig, so dass er stolpert. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Tisch vorher nicht dort gestanden hat – er kann sich nicht erinnern, dass David einen Tisch direkt vor der Tür stehen hat. Steht der schon den ganzen Abend dort?

Er muss unbedingt mit David reden, dass er keine Partys mehr in seinem Haus veranstaltet, bis der Fußboden repariert ist. Wie soll man darauf laufen, wenn der Untergrund so instabil ist.

Er müht sich gefühlte Stunden lang mit der Tür ab, bis endlich jemand Mitleid mit ihm hat und sie für ihn öffnet. Sobald er einen Schritt ins Freie gemacht hat, ist sein Blick sofort von Kurt gefesselt, der einfach himmlisch aussieht, wie er da im Mondschein steht. Er sieht tatsächlich aus, wie einer dieser Elben aus Tolkiens Roman.

Als Jugendlicher war Blaine bis über beide Ohren verknallt gewesen in Legolas. Kurt sieht aus, als könnte er in einer dieser Szenen mit Galadriel mitgespielt haben. Ja ..... nur, dass Kurt besser aussieht. Irgendwie ist er viel schöner, und das will was heißen, denn diese Elben hatten ihr schickes Filmstar-Make-Up und die magische Hollywood Beleuchtung mit der Jeder gut aussieht.

Kurt sieht ganz von alleine so gut aus.

Kurt ist wunderschön.

HALLO  SCHATZ , gebärdet er und verflucht seine Trunkenheit, weil ihm nichts Verführerischeres einfällt.

VERMISSE  DICH , TANZ  MIT  MIR .

Okay, das war nicht viel besser und Kurt gibt keine Antwort, also hat Blaine mit Sicherheit nicht das Richtige gesagt. Er lehnt sich an ihn in der Hoffnung, dass eine Umarmung Kurt ein Lächeln entlocken wird, aber die kühle Seide von Kurts Hemd an seiner überhitzten Wange lenkt ihn ab. Das fühlt sich gut an.

DU  HAST  SCHLECHTE  LAUNE , er löst sich von ihm und zieht einen Flunsch.

ICH  FÜHLE  MICH  NICHT  GUT , antwortet Kurt, aber Blaine ist überzeugt, dass das eine Lüge ist. Kurt sieht gut aus, wenn auch ein wenig durcheinander. Vielleicht hat er sich gelangweilt und wollte gehen, um mit seinen eigenen Freunden abzuhängen.

ICH  GLAUBE  ICH  SOLLTE  NACH  HAUSE  GEHEN .

NEIN , NEIN , NEIN , gebärdet Blaine ärgerlich. Kurt darf nicht gehen. Er hält inne und realisiert, wie kindisch er aussehen muss – sein schöner Plan, heute Abend reif und erwachsen zu wirken, ist komplett im Eimer. Er fängt plötzlich an zu kichern. ICH  WILL  DASS  DU  HEUTE  NACHT  HIER  BLEIBST , fährt er fort, als Kurt immer noch nichts sagt. Er hat es noch nicht mit David geklärt, aber er ist ziemlich sicher, dass es irgendwo ein Gästezimmer gibt, mit seinem und Kurts Namen an der Tür – er muss ihn nur fragen.

DU  BIST  BETRUNKEN , gebärdet Kurt.

UND  DU  BIST  SÜSS , Blaine lächelt, und streichelt mit dem Finger Kurts Brust auf und ab, so wie es die Leute im Film immer machen, bevor ihr Geliebter sie küsst. Kurt kann ihm unmöglich einen Korb geben, wenn er so verführerisch ist, stimmts?

Aber Kurt antwortet nicht und das macht Blaine nervös.

Jeff hat ihm geraten, Kurt zu zeigen, wie großartig er ist, aber, wie kann er das tun, wenn Kurt schon so gelangweilt von ihm ist, dass er nicht einmal mehr mit ihm redet.

WILLST  DU  MICH  NICHT ? fragt Blaine.

WILLST  DU  DASS  ICH  DICH  NACH  HAUSE  BRINGE , ODER  BLEIBST  DU  HIER ? gebärdet Kurt und es sieht so viel flüssiger aus, als sonst. Seine Gebärden gehen fließend ineinander über und es ist ein wunderschöner Anblick. Es ist noch lange nicht perfekt, aber es ist ein eindrucksvoller Fortschritt für diesen kurzen Zeitraum. Eines Tages wird Kurt ein großartiger Gebärder sein, wenn er so weiter macht.

DEINE  GEBÄRDEN  SIND  RICHTIG  HÜBSCH . DU  BIST  RICHTIG  HÜBSCH , Blaine reibt seine Nase an Kurts Hals. NOCH  EIN  TANZ ?

DU  BIST  BETRUNKEN , Kurt löst sich von ihm . DU  SOLLTEST  NACH  HAUSE  GEHEN .

Blaine stöhnt. Er will nicht nach Hause. Er will hier bleiben – mit Kurt; es ist schön hier draußen in der frischen Luft. Er kann endlich richtig durchatmen, jetzt, da er nicht mehr in diesem überfüllten Wohnzimmer mit all den Anderen ist. Er tritt einen Schritt zurück – er möchte in den Garten hinaus und sich auf die alte Schaukel setzen, aber er stolpert über eine Flasche und landet auf seinem Hintern.

HAST  DU  DIR  WEH  GETAN ? fragt Kurt und untersucht ihn nach Verletzungen.

NICHTS , WAS  EIN  KUSS  NICHT  RICHTEN  KÖNNTE.

Kurt beugt sich hinunter und küsst ihn, ganz sanft zunächst, aber als Blaine die Hände gierig in sein Hemd krallt, öffnet er den Mund, damit Blaines Zunge ihn erkunden kann. Es ist einfach toll, aber es ist nicht genug. Nicht wenn er schon den ganzen Abend dieses Kribbeln im Bauch hat, weil Kurt so ein irre sexy Outfit anhat. Er ergreift Kurts Hüften und zieht ihn auf sich, aber sobald ihre Becken sich berühren, löst Kurt sich von ihm und rollt sich zur Seite.

DU  BIST  BETRUNKEN , gebärdet er zum dritten Mal mit zitternden Händen. DU  MUSST  NACH  HAUSE  GEHEN .

Eigentlich ist Kurts Beharrlichkeit, dass Blaine nach Hause gehen soll, beleidigend. Er braucht keinen Babysitter. Als er aber den Blick auf Kurts enge Hosen richtet, kann er erkennen, wie erregt Kurt ist. Diese Hosen überlassen nichts der Fantasie. Kurt will ihn ganz genau so sehr, wie er Kurt will. Er muss ihn nur wissen lassen, dass er bereit ist.

ICH  KANN  NICHT . HAUSORDNUNG . WENN  ICH  BETRUNKEN  HEIMKOMME , WERDE  ICH  RAUSGEWORFEN , gebärdet Blaine, und tut sein Bestes, sexy auszusehen aber er hatte noch nie vorher verlockend sein müssen. Bei den paar Jungs, mit denen er bisher rumgemacht hat, hat er sich nie sonderlich anstrengen müssen.

ICH  MÖCHTE  NICHT  HIER  BLEIBEN , gebärdet Kurt und er sieht gekränkt aus, aber Blaine versteht nicht wirklich wieso. BITTE  LASS  UNS  GEHEN .

 

*** * * ***

 

Blaine lässt sich auf Kurts Bett fallen, sobald es in Reichweite ist. Sie mussten diese lange Treppe hoch und Kurt hat die ganze Zeit zu ihm gesagt, er sei zu laut, was Blaine wahnsinnig komisch fand, weil er nicht hören konnte, ob Kurt recht hatte oder nicht. ICH BIN TAUB , hatte er ihn erinnert und hysterisch gelacht, als Kurt ihm den Mund zuhielt. WIR  SIND  IMMER  LAUT .

NEIN , NEIN , SO  WIRST  DU  NICHT  SCHLAFEN , gebärdet Kurt und zieht an seinen Füßen, bis er ein Stück zur Seite rutscht, um Platz zu machen für Kurt. Aber Kurt legt sich nicht neben ihn, sondern beginnt stattdessen Blaines Schuhe aufzuschnüren, was sogar noch besser ist.

ICH  HABE  KEINE  KONDOME , antwortet Blaine und versucht sich aufzusetzen. Wenn er weiterhin liegen bleibt, dann wird er noch einschlafen und so hat er sich sein erstes Mal nicht vorgestellt. Er denkt sich, dass er sein erstes Mal wahrscheinlich schon wach erleben möchte.

ICH  WERDE  KEINEN  SEX  MIT  DIR  HABEN , Kurt starrt ihn an und das Blut steigt ihm zu Kopf.

DU  KÖNNTEST  ABER , flirtet Blaine weiter. ICH  WÜRDE  DICH  NICHT  AUFHALTEN .

Kurt schlägt vor offensichtlicher Verlegenheit die Hände vors Gesicht, aber Blaine ist weggetreten noch bevor er Kurts Antwort sehen kann.

 

*** * * ***

 

Mitten in der Nacht bewegt sich die Matratze und die Welt fängt an, sich zu drehen. Bevor Blaine so recht weiß, was geschieht, fängt er an zu würgen und jemand hält ihm einen Papierkorb unter die Nase. Während er sich übergibt, reibt ihm Kurt den Rücken und versichert ihm, dass alles gut ist. Blaine ist sich da nicht so sicher. Er hat einen widerlichen Geschmack im Mund, der Bauch tut ihm weh und er fühlt sich, als würde er gleich sterben. Er entschuldigt sich tausend Mal und ihm kommen Tränen. Später wird er sich für diese Sache ganz fürchterlich schämen, da ist er sich sicher, aber in diesem Moment ist er einfach nur froh, dass Kurt bei ihm ist und seinen Rücken reibt.

Als die Übelkeit endlich nachlässt, hilft Kurt ihm ins Badezimmer, damit er sich die Zähne putzen kann. Er ist immer noch blau, aber Kurt verspricht ihm, dass er sich morgen früh besser fühlen wird, er braucht nur etwas Ruhe.

 

*** * * ***

 

Blaine liegt warm und zufrieden unter seiner Decke. Das Bett ist heute besonders weich und er hat überhaupt keine Lust, sich zu bewegen. Er hat da diese vage Erinnerung im Hinterkopf, dass heute Samstag ist, was bedeutet, er muss nicht zum Unterricht, also kuschelt er sich wieder fest ein. Da ist ein Arm, der ihn an sich zieht, und das müsste eigentlich unheimlich sein, aber es ist so gemütlich, weshalb er es ignoriert und sich lieber wieder zurücksinken lässt in diesen wunderbaren Traum, in dem Kurt ihn nach der Party mit zu sich nach Hause genommen hat......

 

*** * * ***

 

Die Sonne scheint ins Zimmer, strahlend hell und lästig; er würde so gerne wieder einschlafen, aber es geht nicht. Er blinzelt mit einem Auge, um zu sehen, ob sein Mitbewohner im Zimmer ist, und überlegt womit er ihn wohl bestechen muss, damit er ihm Frühstück bringt. Er könnte jetzt ein schönes Omelett gebrauchen, oder einen Stapel Pfannkuchen, um seinen Kater zu besänftigen.

Sein Zimmerkumpel ist nicht da. Auch sein Bett ist nicht da.

Blaine rollt sich zur Seite und sieht Kurt neben sich liegen und er ist etwas überrascht – nicht negativ überrascht, aber doch 'wie-zum-Teufel-bin-ich-hierher-gekommen' überrascht. Er erinnert sich nicht mehr wirklich an letzte Nacht, aber sollte er sich nicht wenigstens an die Ereignisse erinnern, die dazu geführt haben, dass er im Bett seines Freundes aufwacht?

WO  SIND  WIR ? fragt er.

BEI  MIR  ZU  HAUSE , antwortet Kurt mit diesem typischen hinreißenden Kichern, bei dem man seine Grübchen sieht.

OH , etwas Besseres fällt Blaine nicht ein. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie er hierher gekommen ist. War er wach gewesen oder hat Kurt ihn die Treppe hinauf tragen müssen? Hat er etwas wirklich Wichtiges vergessen? Was, wenn sie miteinander geschlafen haben und Blaine sich nicht meht daran erinnert?

Oh Gott, was, wenn sie wirklich miteinander geschlafen haben? Blaine war unsicher, ob er überhaupt schon bereit war für Sex, und jetzt hatte er sich einfach in einer betrunkenen Nacht verschenkt.

HABEN  WIR ....... fängt er an, und unterbricht sich dann selbst, denn er will nicht, dass Kurt sich schlecht fühlt, falls sie es getan haben und Blaine sich nicht erinnert.

WIR  HABEN  NUR  GESCHLAFEN , versichert ihm Kurt.

GUT, GUT , gebärdet Blaine bevor ihm klar wird, wie beleidigend das rüber kommen könnte. NICHT , DASS  ICH  ES  NICHT  WOLLTE ......ES  IST  NUR ....... ICH  MAG  DICH , ABER  ICH  BIN  NOCH  NICHT  BEREIT.

ES  HAT  KEINE  EILE , antwortet Kurt und Blaine sieht ihm an, dass er es ehrlich meint, nicht so, wie manche Jungs, die sagen 'es ist keine große Sache' , nur um später festzustellen, dass es doch eine große Sache ist.

ICH  BIN  AUCH  NOCH  NICHT  BEREIT , fügt Kurt an.

Blaine ist erleichtert, dass sie in dieser Sache beide einig sind. Wenn Kurt immer noch mit ihm spricht, dann hat er letzte Nacht wohl auch keine allzu großen Dummheiten gemacht und er hat seine Jungfräulichkeit nicht verschenkt – beruhigt von dieser Gewissheit legt er seine Arme um Kurt und kuschelt sich an.

WO  SIND  MEINE  KLEIDER , fragt er, als im auffällt, dass er nur ein Unterhemd anhat und ein paar Jogginghosen, die ihm viel zu lang sind.

DU  BIST  IMMER  WIEDER  AUFGEWACHT  UND  HAST  VERSUCHT  DICH  AUSZUZIEHEN , gebärdet Kurt.

WAS ? Wie peinlich ist das denn? Warum, um alles in der Welt, sollte er sich in Kurts Bett ausziehen?

DU  SAGTEST  ES  WÄRE  ZU  HEISS , DU  WARST  BETRUNKEN , erklärt Kurt. ICH HABE  DIR  ETWAS  BEQUEMERES  ZUM  ANZIEHEN  GELIEHEN .

OH  GOTT . ES  TUT  MIR  SO  LEID , entschuldigt er sich und senkt den Blick, damit er Kurt nicht in die Augen sehen muss. Ganz offensichtlich ist er ziemlich liederlich, wenn er betrunken ist, warum hat das noch keiner seiner Freunde bisher erwähnt?

Er spürt, wie das Bett wackelt, weil Kurt ihn anscheinend auslacht, was alles nur noch schlimmer macht. Aber dann beginnt Kurt mit dem Finger Worte auf seine Brust zu zeichnen und legt sein Ohr auf Blaines Herz. Er kann nicht allzu verärgert sein, wenn er ihn nicht aus dem Bett wirft und 'Schlampe' nennt, also ist vielleicht doch alles in Ordnung.

ICH  WACHE  GERN  NEBEN  DIR  AUF , sagt Blaine. Kurt lächelt zunächst, aber dann wird er ernst. WAS  IST  LOS ?

ES  IST  NICHTS , Kurt zuckt mit den Schultern, aber irgendetwas stimmt nicht, er muss der Sache auf den Grund gehen.

WAS  IST  LOS ? wiederholt Blaine.

Kurt braucht einen Moment, bevor er antwortet, aber Blaine ist bereit, ihm alle Zeit der Welt einzuräumen, solange er ihm nur sagt, was ihn so aufwühlt, damit er es wieder in Ordung bringen kann. Er mag es nicht, wenn Kurt traurig ist, was auch immer der Grund dafür ist.

ICH  WUSSTE  NICHT , DASS  DU  MIT  SEBASTIAN  ZUSAMMEN  WARST .

Das hat Blaine nicht erwartet und er ist ziemlich verwirrt, wie Kurt auf diese Idee kommt.

DAS  WAR  ICH  NICHT , gebärdet er ratlos.

RICHTIG . ICH  MEINE , ICH  WUSSTE  NICHT , DASS  IHR  FRÜHER  MAL  ZUSAMMEN  WART.

DAS  WAREN  WIR  NICHT , gebärdet er sorgfältig . WER  HAT  DAS  BEHAUPTET ?

Kurt muss es ihm sagen. Er muss ihm bestätigen, was Blaine bereits ahnt. Zum Teufel, er betet, dass Kurt sagen wird, das niemand es behauptet hat, das er diesen Schluss ganz alleine gezogen hat. Es würde bedeuten, dass sein bester Kumpel nicht hinter seinem Rücken mit seinem _Freund_ gesprochen hat.

Kurt errötet, er starrt auf die Bettdecke und zupft an einem Fussel herum. Je länger Kurt braucht, um zu antworten, desto wütender wird Blaine. Dafür wird er Sebastian umbringen. Es ist eine Sache, Blaine dafür anzumachen, dass er mit einem Hörenden geht. Dagegen ist Blaine gewappnet. Aber Kurt zu bequatschen? Das ist unterste Schublade. Das geht Blaine entschieden zu weit, und er wird sich darum kümmern, sobald er nach Hause kommt.

WAS  IST  PASSIERT ? bohrt er weiter.

Blaine kann sich wirklich nicht mehr an viel von letztem Abend erinnern; er erinnert sich nicht, dass er Kurt und Sebastian miteinander gesehen hat, er hat also keine Vorstellung, wieviel Zeit Sebastian damit verbracht hat, Kurt irgendwelche Flöhe ins Ohr zu setzen. Als bräuchte Kurt noch mehr Gründe, um Blaine nicht zu mögen – er ist überzeugt, dass er schon genug hat.

ICH  BIN  NIE  MIT  SEBASTIAN  GEGANGEN , gebärdet Blaine langsam und eindeutig, so dass Kurt ihn keinesfalls missverstehen kann.

OK , ist dessen einzige Antwort.

Aber Kurts Gesichtsausdruck lässt keinen Zweifel daran, dass es alles andere als okay ist.

DU  MACHST  DIR  SORGEN  WEGEN  SEBASTIAN ? Blaine fragt sich, was Sebastian ihm genau erzählt hat. Hatte er wirklich den Eindruck vermittelt, dass sie ernsthaft miteinander gegangen waren? Er ist nicht naiv, er weiß, dass Sebastian immer noch auf ihn steht, aber eigentlich haben sie diese Sache geklärt. Sie werden nie mehr sein als gute Freunde und Sebastian hatte ihm versichert, dass das für ihn in Ordnung war.

Kurt antwortet nicht, und das wertet Blaine als Zustimmung.

SEBASTIAN  WOLLTE  LETZTES  JAHR  MIT  MIR  AUSGEHEN , erklärt Blaine in der Hoffnung, dass die Wahrheit diesen Spekulationen schnell ein Ende setzen wird. Er kann nicht glauben, dass von allen Problemen, die eine Beziehung zwischen einem Gehörlosen und einem Hörenden mit sich bringen könnte, ihr Erstes ausgerechnet ein anderer Kerl ist. Es ist so blöd und klischeehaft, dass Blaine sich vorkommt, wie in einer schlechten Fernsehserie.

DU  HAST  JA  GESAGT , antwortet Kurt für ihn.

ICH  HABE  JA  GESAGT , gebärdet Blaine; es macht keinen Sinn, es zu verheimlichen. ABER  NOCH  VOR  UNSERM  ERSTEN  DATE  ERWISCHTE  ICH  IHN , WIE  ER  JEMAND  ANDEREN  ABSCHLEPPTE . SEITDEM  HABE  ICH  IHN  NIE  WIEDER  DURCH  DIE  ROMANTISCHE  BRILLE  BETRACHTET . WIR  HABEN  UNS  NIE  GEKÜSST . ES  GIBT  NICHTS  WORÜBER  DU  DIR  SORGEN  MACHEN  MUSST .

DARÜBER  BIN  ICH  NICHT  BESORGT , gebärdet Kurt und verdreht die Augen.

WORÜBER  DANN ? Blaine brummt der Schädel und alles, was er will ist eine Tasse Kaffee und etwas Deftiges, um seinen Magen zu beruhigen. Mit diesem Kater ist er einer solchen Unterhaltung nicht gewachsen.

DEINE  FREUNDE  SIND  DER  MEINUNG  DU  SOLLTEST  NUR  MIT  GEHÖRLOSEN  AUSGEHEN , gebärdet Kurt.

Oh, ist das alles, was sie gesagt haben? Das schien nicht allzu schlimm zu sein, natürlich waren sie dieser Meinung. Das ist es, was von einem erwartet wird. Wenn man ein stolzes Mitglied der Gehörlosen-Gemeinschaft ist, dann geht man in eine Gehörlosen-Schule, hat Gehörlose Freunde, sucht sich einen Gehörlosen Partner und wenn man Glück hat, bekommt man auch Gehörlose Kinder. Natürlich, sind seine Freunde verwirrt, wegen seiner Entscheidung, mit Kurt auszugehen. Es gefällt ihm nicht, dass sie ihn so wenig unterstützen, aber es überrascht ihn nicht, und Kurt sollte es ebenfalls nicht überraschen. DAS  IST  EINE  KULTURELLE  SACHE , DAS  DARFST  DU  DIR  NICHT  ZU  HERZEN  NEHMEN , erklärt er.

DARF  ICH  NICHT ? Kurt sieht verärgert aus.

DAS  VERSTEHST  DU  NICHT , gebärdet Blaine, und natürlich ist das das Letzte, was Kurt hören will, deshalb beeilt er sich, es zu verdeutlichen. WENN  MAN  GEHÖRLOS  IST , DANN  BRINGT  DAS  GEWISSE  ERWARTUNGEN  MIT  SICH  UND  EINE  DAVON  IST , STOLZ  DARAUF  ZU  SEIN , DASS  ICH  BIN  WIE  ICH  BIN  UND  MEINEN  PARTNER  INNERHALB  DER  GEHÖRLOSEN - GEMEINSCHAFT  ZU  SUCHEN .

DAS  IST  SCHRECKLICH , Kurt sieht entsetzt aus. DAS  IST  SO , ALS  WÜRDEST  DU  SAGEN , DASS  SCHWARZE  NICHT  MIT  WEISSEN  ZUSAMMEN  SEIN  SOLLTEN . ALS  WÜRDEST  DU  SAGEN , JUNGS  SOLLEN  NICHT  MIT  JUNGS  ZUSAMMEN  SEIN . GERADE  DU  SOLLTEST  WISSEN , WIE  SCHRECKLICH  DAS  KLINGT .

BELEHR  DU  MICH  NICHT  ÜBER  UNTERDRÜCKUNG  UND  AUSGRENZUNG , ICH  BIN  MEIN  GANZES  LEBEN  LANG  DAMIT  AUFGEWACHSEN , beginnt Blaine schnell zu gebärden, und verschwendet keinen Gedanken daran, ob Kurt ihm folgen kann oder nicht. Er ist so in Rage, Kurt hat kein Recht, ihn zu belehren. Es gibt keine umgekehrte Ausgrenzung, genausowenig, wie es einen umgekehrten Rassismus gibt. Die Unterdrückten können nicht unterdrücken – so funktioniert das nicht. Kurt kann hier jetzt nicht das Opfer spielen, nicht, wenn er überhaupt keine Ahnung hat, wovon Blaines Freunde sprechen. ES  IST  NICHTS  FALSCHES  DARAN , WENN   WIR  UNSERE  KULTUR  FÜR  UNS  BEHALTEN  WOLLEN . IN  DEM  AUGENBLICK , IN  DEM  SICH  HÖRENDE  EINMISCHEN , FANGEN  SIE  AN , ALLES  FÜR  SICH  EINZUNEHMEN . WIR  BRAUCHEN  KEINE  AUSSENSEITER , DIE  SICH  EINMISCHEN  UND  UNS  ALLES  WEGNEHMEN  WOLLEN , WOFÜR  WIR  GEARBEITET  HABEN .

DU  GEBÄRDEST  ZU  SCHNELL ! Kurt ist frustriert. ABER  ICH  VERSTEHE  ES . DU  WILLST  KEINE  HÖRENDEN  MENSCHEN  IN  DEINEM  LEBEN . WARUM  HAST  DU  DANN  EINEN  HÖRENDEN  FREUND ?

DICH  HABE  ICH  NICHT  GEMEINT , erklärt Blaine, eigentlich sollte das doch offensichtlich sein. Natürlich hat er nicht Kurt gemeint. Er hätte nie eingewilligt, mit ihm auszugehen, wenn Kurt einfach nur genauso ein ignoranter Hörender wäre, wie die meisten anderen. Aber die Tatsache, dass Kurt das alles so falsch versteht, bedeutet natürlich, dass er ihn falsch eingeschätzt hat. Kurt versteht nicht so viel, wie Blaine angenommen hatte.

Blaine verteidigt seine Freunde nicht. Ihm ist klar, dass sie total im Unrecht waren, so unverschämt zu Kurt zu sein und Blaine einen Verräter zu nennen, und Blaine wird sie sich zur Brust nehmen, wenn er nach Hause kommt. Aber dennoch ist es ihr gutes Recht, wenn sie sich nicht mit Hörenden abgeben wollen. Sie sind ausgelacht worden, missverstanden und verspottet. Hörende Menschen haben ihnen immer und immer wieder unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie nichts wert waren – dass sie behindert waren. Es ist nichts Falsches daran, wenn man sich eine Zuflucht schafft vor all diesen Dingen.

ICH  HÖRE ! DIESE  LEUTE , DIE  IHR  HASST , DAS  SIND  MEINE  LEUTE !

DU  MUSST  VERSUCHEN , DIE  SACHE  AUS  IHRER  SICHT  ZU  SEHEN , Blaine versucht Kurt zu beruhigen, damit er aufhört ihn anzuschreien, für etwas, das er gar nicht getan hat. Es sind seine Freunde, die Kurt nicht um sich haben wollen und nicht er. SIE  MACHEN  SICH  NUR  SORGEN  UM  MICH .

WEIL  ICH  DEIN  LEBEN  RUINIERE , spottet Kurt verächtlich.

KURT . Blaine weiß nicht, was er darauf sagen soll. Er möchte dieses ganze Durcheinander wieder in Ordnung bringen, aber kann nicht seine Freunde über die Klinge springen lassen, auch wenn sie ihn in letzter Zeit ziemlich ankotzen. Er mag Kurt und er will Zeit mit ihm verbringen, aber er ist besorgt, dass Kurt die Gehörlosen-Kultur vielleicht nie verstehen wird. Er fürchtet, dass Kurt es womöglich nicht einmal versuchen wird. Er ist bereit für Kurt zu kämpfen, aber er hat immer angenommen, Kurt wäre da, um _mit_ ihm zu kämpfen, nicht gegen ihn.

SEBASTIAN  HATTE  RECHT .

WOMIT ? fragt Blaine, und versucht zu verstehen, was der ursprüngliche Auslöser für diesen ganzen Streit gewesen ist.

"Er hat gesagt— — — — — — — — — — " Kurt schimpft. Er schimpft und zetert ohne auch nur eine einzige Gebärde. Er läuft hin und her und redet viel zu schnell, als dass Blaine irgendetwas erkennen könnte. Er schreit rum und ist wütend und Blaine kann absolut nichts davon verstehen weil

Kurt

Nicht

Gebärdet.

ICH  KANN  DICH  NICHT  HÖREN ! ICH  BIN  TAUB ! gebärdet er wütend und zwingt sich, nicht zu weinen. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, das jemand mit ihm spricht und erwartet, dass er es versteht. Zum Teufel, sein eigener Vater macht keine einzige Gebärde. Aber wenn es Kurt ist, der vergisst zu gebärden – besonders, wenn es gerade erst zwei Wochen her ist, seit sie genau darüber gesprochen haben – dann tut das weh. Es trifft ihn tiefer, als er es je zugeben wird.

Ist _das_ nicht genau das Argument seiner Freunde? Hatten sie ihn nicht gewarnt, dass genau _das_ geschehen würde?

Dankenswerterweise errötet Kurt unmittelbar und beginnt schnell zu gebärden, sodass Blaine mithalten kann.

ER  HAT  GESAGT , WIR  SOLLTEN  NICHT  ZUSAMMEN  SEIN  UND  DASS  DU  ETWAS  BESSERES  V-E-R-D-I-E-N-S-T .

Dieser Arsch. Blaine kocht vor Wut. Er könnte Sebastian den Hals umdrehen. Gerade Sebastian hat kein Recht zu entscheiden, was Blaine verdient. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann wären sie miteinander gegangen und Sebastian hätte ihn alle paar Wochen mit einem Anderen betrogen. Es steht ihm nicht zu, darüber zu urteilen, wer als geeigneter Freund in Frage kommt und wer nicht.

DAS  HAT  ER  NICHT  ZU  ENTSCHEIDEN , gebärdet Blaine.

ICH  WEISS ! ER  IST  SO  EIN  ARSCHLOCH .

Sebastian _ist_ ein Arschloch. Dennoch, es von Kurt zu hören, ärgert ihn. Blaine darf ihn ein Arschloch nennen, weil er weiß, dass Sebastian trotzdem sein bester Freund ist und für ihn durchs Feuer gehen wird, wenn es darauf ankommt. Wenn Kurt sagt, dass er ein Arschloch ist, dann bedeutet das 'ich verstehe nicht, wie du mit so jemandem befreundet sein kannst'. Diese Dalton Jungs sind Blaines Familie. Er darf wütend auf sie sein. Er darf sie beschimpfen und sich mit ihnen streiten so viel er will, denn sie werden immer seine Familie bleiben. Das wird sich nie ändern. Er darf über seine Freunde sagen, was er will, aber Kurt..........

Natürlich wird Blaine mit ihnen darüber sprechen.

ER  MACHT  SICH  NUR  SORGEN .

WARUM  VERTEIDIGST  DU  IHN ?

DU  BIST  NICHT  TAUB  AUFGEWACHSEN . DU  MUSSTEST  DICH  NICHT  MIT  IGNORANTEN  MENSCHEN  ABGEBEN , DU  VERSTEHST  DEN  STOLZ  DER  GEHÖRLOSEN  NICHT . ICH  WUSSTE  WORAUF  ICH  MICH  EINLASSE , ALS  ICH  EINGEWILLIGT  HABE  MIT  DIR  AUSZUGEHEN , erklärt er langsam.

ALS  DU  EINGEWILLIGT  HAST ...... MIR  WAR  NICHT  KLAR  DASS  DU  MITLEID  MIT  MIR  HATTEST . ES  TUT  MIR  LEID , DASS  MEINE  BITTE  UM  EIN  DATE  SOLCH  EINE  BÜRDE  FÜR  DICH  WAR .

Blaine atmet tief durch. Er ist stinksauer auf Sebastian. So sauer wie noch nie, dafür, dass er solche Zweifel in Kurts Herz gesät hat. Trotzdem, kann er das Kurt nicht sagen. Kurt muss zuerst verstehen, was für eine Riesensache es ist, dass er und Blaine ein Paar sind.

Blaine geht zur Dalton Academy. Andere Gehörlosen-Schulen sind vielleicht liberaler. Dort gibt es vielleicht eher Freundschaften zwischen Hörenden und Tauben, er weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Aber er geht zur _Dalton_ – dem Inbegriff von Gehörlosen-Stolz. Wenn man Gehörlosen-Stolz im Wörterbuch nachschlagen würde, dann wäre dort ein Dalton-Schüler in Uniform abgebildet, der der hörenden Welt den Stinkefinger zeigt. Die Dalton ist der Leuchtturm für die Gehörlosen-Gemeinschaft. Die Schüler der Dalton werden gewissermaßen gefüttert mit einer Anti-Implantat, Pro-Gebärden Propaganda. Verdammt, bevor Blaine Kurt begegnet war, war er selbst überzeugt davon gewesen, dass die Wurzel allen Übels die _Hörenden_ sind.

Kurt muss verstehen, dass es ganz natürlich ist, wenn die Gehörlosen unter sich bleiben wollen und Außenseiter fürchten.

Nur weil seine Freunde ein Problem damit haben, heißt das nicht, dass Blaine mit ihm Schluss machen wird.

Wenn er mit Blaine zusammen sein will, _muss_ er verstehen, dass seine Freunde nichts gegen Kurt persönlich haben. Sie sind nur besorgt, dass sie Blaine an die hörende Welt verlieren werden. Sie sind überzeugt, dass Blaine, wenn er mit Kurt zusammen bleibt, früher oder später wieder mit Sprachtherapie anfangen wird. Dann wird er nicht mehr zu Gehörlosen-Events kommen. Dann – ganz langsam aber sicher – wird er ganz aufhören zu gebärden.

Das wird nicht passieren, aber seine Freunde brauchen Zeit, um es wirklich zu verstehen. Kurt muss sich ein dickeres Fell zulegen, und eine Portion Mitgefühl, wenn er mit Blaine zusammen bleibt. Seine Freunde – ganz gleich, wie sehr sie sich zur Zeit daneben benehmen – haben etwas Mitgefühl verdient, bei allem, was sie in ihrem Leben schon durchgemacht haben. Schlussendlich versuchen sie nur, auf ihn aufzupassen. Am Ende werden sie erkennen, dass Kurt das Beste für Blaine ist, aber nicht, wenn Kurt beim ersten Anzeichen von Ärger davon rennt.

ICH  WILL  MIT  DIR  ZUSAMMEN  SEIN . WENN  ICH  DAS  NICHT  WOLLTE , WÄRE  ICH  NICHT  HIER . VERGISS , WAS  IMMER  SIE  DIR  SAGEN , ICH  BIN  IMMER  NOCH  HIER – ODER ? VERSUCH  ZU  VERSTEHEN , DASS  DIESE  JUNGS  MEINE  FAMILIE  SIND .

ER  IST  NICHT  DEINE  FAMILIE , WENN  ER  SICH  SO  BENIMMT .

JEDER  AN  DIESER  SCHULE  IST  MEINE  FAMILIE , ICH  SEHE  SIE  ÖFTER , ALS  MEINE  ELTERN  UND  SIE  VERSTEHEN  MICH  AUF  EINE  ART , WIE  MICH  SONST  NIEMAND  JE  VERSTEHEN  WIRD . LASS  MICH  NICHT  WÄHLEN  MÜSSEN  ZWISCHEN  IHNEN  UND  DIR .

WEIL  DU  NICHT  MICH  WÄHLEN  WÜRDEST ? fragt Kurt mit trotzig erhobenem Kopf.

WEIL  ICH  DICH  WIRKLICH  MAG  UND  NICHT  WILL , DASS  MEINE  FREUNDE  RECHT  BEHALTEN .

 

*** * * ***

 

Es dauert mehrere Tage, bis die Luft wieder rein ist. Blaine verbringt die meiste Zeit damit Sebastian anzuschreien und ihm die Schuld zu geben für die ganze Misere, bis Sebastian endlich einwilligt sich, Blaine zuliebe, nicht mehr einzumischen. Er wird Kurt niemals mögen, macht er Blaine klar, aber er wird seine Kommentare für sich behalten.

Kurt lässt so lange nichts von sich hören, dass Blaine überzeugt ist, ihre Beziehung sei schon zu Ende, bevor sie noch richtig begonnen hat. Dann, nach fünf Tagen, bekommt er eine SMS.

_Du bist der beste Freund, den ich je hatte. Können wir bitte nicht mehr streiten?_

Das ist gut. Kurt teilt ihm mit, dass er der beste Freund ist, den er je hatte. Es überrascht ihn, aber es hilft auch, einige der Unsicherheiten verschwinden zu lassen, die er mit sich herum trug – nicht gut genug zu sein für Kurt.

Kurt kommt zur Dalton, sie trinken einen Kaffee zusammen und sind sich einig, dass es dumm ist, Blaines Freunde zwischen sich kommen zu lassen. Blaine verspricht, dass er sich nicht einmischt. Kurt ist ein großer Junge und verspricht Blaine, dass er mit allem umgehen kann, was sie ihm an den Kopf werfen. Er erklärt Blaine, dass er nicht erwartet, dass Blaine seine Freundschaften für ihre Beziehung aufgibt.

Danach sind die Beiden unzertrennlich. Wenn sie keinen Unterricht haben, sind sie beisammen. Blaine verbringt die Nachmittage im Café und macht dort seine Hausaufgaben, so dass er Kurt hinter der Theke anlächeln kann, wenn er den Kopf hebt. Kurt kommt jeden Dienstag und Donnerstag zum Frühstück zur Dalton, weil er am Vormittag keine Kurse hat. Sie sind in der Honeymoon-Phase ihrer Beziehung und Blaine hofft, dass das immer so bleibt.

Kurts Gebärden werden von Tag zu Tag besser und zwischen ihnen wird alles etwas leichter. Blaine muss sein Gebärden fast nie mehr verlangsamen für Kurt, und Kurt muss nur noch sehr selten darum bitten, dass Blaine etwas wiederholt. Kurt hat gebeichtet, dass er sich für einen Gebärden-Dolmetscher-Kurs an einem Community-College im Herbst angemeldet hat. Er wird natürlich zur NYADA gehen, aber er hat sich gedacht, eine Gebärdendolmetscher-Lizenz wird eine gute Möglichkeit sein für einen Nebenjob, um die Rechnungen zu bezahlen. Außerdem möchte er alles lernen, was möglich ist, um besser mit Blaine kommunizieren zu können.

All das macht es Blaine leichter die bösen Blicke zu ignorieren, die ihm immer wieder zugeworfen werden, wenn er mit Kurt auf dem Schulgelände ist.

Bis es ihm zuviel wird.

David ist der unglückliche Empfänger seiner Wut, aber Blaine ist überzeugt, dass am Ende jeder an der Dalton weiß, dass diese Botschaft an alle gerichtet war, nicht nur an David.

WENN  IHR  KURT  BELEIDIGT , DANN  BELEIDIGT  IHR  MICH . IHR  KÖNNT  MICH  ALSO  UNTERSTÜTZEN  ODER  IHR  KÖNNT  ALLE  AUS  MEINEM  LEBEN  VERSCHWINDEN .

Es ist seltsam. Niemand hat sich plötzlich mit der Idee angefreundet, dass er und Kurt zusammen sind, aber es ist das letzte Mal, dass irgendjemand etwas in Anwesenheit von einem von ihnen sagt, und damit ist Blaine absolut zufrieden.

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer nicht schon nach dem letzten Kapitel die Links zum Thema Gehörlosenkultur angeklickt hat, der sollte es spätestens jetzt tun, dann werdet ihr Blaine besser verstehen.  
> Was versteht man unter Gehörlosenkultur ? [hier](http://www.gebaerdensprache-lernen.de/?p=414) und [hier](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geh%C3%B6rlosenkultur)


	11. Belehrung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Noch nie haben Blaines Freunde ihn so wütend erlebt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich dieses Kapitel nicht von Anfang an chronologisch einordnen können. Es ist nämlich erst vor ca 4 Wochen geschrieben worden. Maanorchidee ist ein großer Fan des Hearing!Verse und eines Tages, nachdem sie das Kapitel _'Misunderstanding' / 'Missverständnisse'_ zum wiederholten Mal gelesen hat, hat sie beschlossen, darüber zu schreiben, wie Blaine Sebastian zur Rede stellt. Mit adiwritings Einverständnis natürlich. So geschehen am 1.Februar 2017.

Übersetzung von  [Lecturing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9542531)  von  [maanorchidee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum) 

 

 

 

HI  BLAINE —

Trent kann seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn Blaine eilt an ihm vorbei, ohne hallo zu sagen. Als er einen Blick auf Blaines Gesichtsausdruck erhascht, geht er erschrocken ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

WAS  IST  MIT  IHM ? fragt Jeff.

Trent zuckt die Schultern.

SO  WÜTEND  HABE  ICH  IHN  NICHT  MEHR  GESEHEN , SEIT  SEIN  VATER  IHN  HIER  AN  DER  DALTON  BESUCHT  HAT , UND  NAJA ..... Wes verstummt. Das war kein guter Tag für sie gewesen, besonders nicht für Blaine.

SOLLEN  WIR  IHM  FOLGEN ? schlägt David vor. Die anderen sind einverstanden.

Sie kennen Blaine. Es muss etwas vorgefallen sein, das ihn wirklich verärgert hat. Sie folgen ihm die Treppe hoch zu seinem Zimmer, aber als sie sehen, wie Blaine Sebastian an der Schulter packt und durchs Zimmer schubst, bleiben sie wie angewurzelt stehen.

WAS  IST  LOS ? fragt David die anderen, aber sie wissen es nicht.

ER  WAR  MIT  KURT  WEG , erinnert Trent seine Freunde, NACH  DER  PARTY  IST  ER  NICHT  HEIMGEKOMMEN , VIELLEICHT  HABEN  SIE  SCHLUSS  GEMACHT ?

Die Jungs unterdrücken ein Grinsen. Es ist nicht nett, sich darüber zu freuen, aber Kurt ist einfach nicht der Richtige für Blaine.

Dann wenden sie sich wieder Blaine und Sebastian zu. Zu ihrer Überraschung streiten die beiden sich. Sie haben Blaine und Sebastian noch nie streiten sehen. Sie bedeuten einander viel zu viel.

ENTSPANN  DICH ! sagt Sebastian unbeeindruckt.

WIE  SOLL  ICH  MICH  ENTSPANNEN ? keift Blaine zurück, WAS  HAST  DU  ZU  IHM  GESAGT ?

DIE  WAHRHEIT ? Sebastian zuckt die Schultern.

ER  HAT  MICH  GEFRAGT , OB  WIR  ZWEI  MITEINANDER  GEGANGEN  SIND . SIND  WIR  ABER  NICHT , ERINNERST  DU  DICH ? ICH  WEISS , DASS  DIR  IMMER  NOCH  WAS  AN  MIR  LIEGT , ABER  DU  HAST  SCHEISSE  GEBAUT , NOCH  BEVOR  WIR  ES  ÜBERHAUPT  MITEINANDER  VERSUCHT  HABEN ? erinnert Blaine ihn mit heftigen Gebärden.

Trent dreht sich zu seinen Freunden um. DU  MEINE  GÜTE .

UND  DAS  IST  NOCH  NICHT  ALLES . DU  MUSST  ETWAS  ZU  IHM  GESAGT  HABEN , WEIL  ER  HÖRT .

UND  WENN  SCHON ? gibt Sebastian zurück. Auch er wird jetzt zunehmend ärgerlicher. Die anderen Dalton-Jungs sind unschlüssig, ob sie gehen oder bleiben sollen. Während Blaine nur selten verärgert ist, ist ein wütender Sebastian ein vertrauter Anblick. Wenn Sebastian wütend ist, dann ist die Dalton nicht groß genug.

SEBASTIAN . DU  MUSST  DICH  DA  RAUS  HALTEN . Dann dreht Blaine sich zu ihrer Überraschung zu ihnen um. DAS  GILT  AUCH  FÜR  EUCH .

Jeff und Thad tauschen vielsagende Blicke aus. Trent hebt die Hand, aber bevor er noch etwas sagen kann, wendet Blaine sich wieder Sebastian zu.

ER  HAT  DICH  NICHT  VERDIENT , schnappt Sebastian zurück.

NEIN , ICH  VERDIENE  _IHN_   NICHT .

WIRKLICH ? Sebastian sieht ihn verächtlich an. WO  IST  DEIN  STOLZ  GEBLIEBEN ?

WAGE  ES  NICHT , MICH  ÜBER  MEIN  HANDELN  UND  MEINEN  STOLZ  ZU  BELEHREN . GERADE  DU  NICHT ! DU  HAST  MIR  BEIGEBRACHT , FÜR  MICH  SELBST  EINZUSTEHEN . DU  HAST  MICH  GELEHRT , DASS  ES  OKAY  IST , DINGE  ZU  TUN , DIE  ANDEREN  VIELLEICHT  NICHT  GEFALLEN , SOLANGE  SIE  MIR  GUT  TUN .

Blaine sieht wütend aus und die anderen stehen unbehaglich vor dem Zimmer herum. Der Vorfall mit Blaines Vater ist kein Vergleich zu diesem hier. Trent hatte keine Ahnung, dass Blaine zu solchem Zorn überhaupt fähig ist.

DAS  HIER  IST  WAS  ANDERES ! Sebastian wirft die Arme in die Luft.

WEIL  ER  HÖREN  KANN ?

JA ! Sebastian sieht sogar noch frustrierter aus als Blaine. GENAU ! SIEHST  DU  NICHT , DASS  DAS  BLÖDSINN  IST ?

Blaine schüttelt den Kopf.

ICH  WEISS , DASS  ES  NICHT  LEICHT  IST , UND  ICH  WEISS , DASS  KURT  HÖRT  UND  DASS  ER  NICHT  PERFEKT  IST ! DER  GRUND , WARUM  ICH  SO  WÜTEND  BIN , IST , DASS  ICH  MICH  MIT  KURT  GESTRITTEN  HABE , WEGEN  SEINER  PRIVILEGIEN , UND  SEINER  UNWISSENHEIT  UND  SEINES  MISSVERSTÄNDNISSES . ERZÄHL  MIR  NICHT , ICH  WÜSSTE  NICHT , DASS  ER  NICHT  PERFEKT  IST . ABER  WEISST  DU  WAS ? DU  BIST  DER  GRUND , WARUM  ES  ÜBERHAUPT  ERST  ZU  DIESEM  STREIT  GEKOMMEN  IST .

GUT , Sebastian grinst , ER  HAT  ES  VERDIENT , DASS  DU  IHM  SAGST , WIE  DIE  DINGE  LIEGEN .

UND  WEISST  DU  WAS  NOCH ? ICH  HABE  DICH  VERTEIDIGT . ICH  BIN  NICHT  EINVERSTANDEN  DAMIT , WIE  DU  IHN  BEHANDELST  UND  TROTZDEM  HABE  ICH  DICH  VERTEIDIGT . WEGEN  UNSERER  KULTUR  UND  WEIL  ICH  WEISS , DASS  DU  MICH  BESSER  VERSTEHST  ALS  ER . DU  BIST  MEINE  FAMILIE . JEDER  HIER  AN  DER  DALTON  IST  MEINE  FAMILIE , ABER  ICH  MAG  IHN  WIRKLICH  GERN . WIRKLICH . ZWING  MICH  NICHT , MICH  ZWISCHEN  IHM  UND  DIR  ZU  ENTSCHEIDEN !

Sebastian sieht aus, als wollte er etwas entgegnen, aber zu aller Überraschung gibt er keine Antwort darauf. Sie kennen Sebastian zu gut, um anzunehmen, dass er bereits aufgegeben hat, aber er scheint wirklich über Blaines Worte nachzudenken.

BEHANDLE  IHN  NIE  WIEDER  SO , DENN  DAS  NÄCHSTE  MAL , WERDE  ICH  DICH  NICHT  VERTEIDIGEN . Und mit diesen Worten dreht Blaine sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmt aus dem Zimmer. Die anderen treten zur Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen. Blaine schlägt die Tür zu und würdigt sie keines Blickes. Sie stehen unbehaglich herum, als wären sie gerade Zeugen von etwas geworden, das nicht für sie bestimmt war, aber keiner von ihnen bewegt sich.

Es dauert ein paar Minuten, bis David sich umdreht und die anderen Jungs ihm folgen. Nick kommt um die Ecke und ist überrascht, all seine Freunde vor Blaines Tür zu sehen.

HAB  ICH  WAS  VERPASST ?

 

*** * * ***

 

Am nächsten Tag herrscht immer noch eine unangenehme Spannung. Blaine und Sebastian wohnen zusammen in einem Zimmer, sie können sich also nicht für mehr als drei Stunden aus dem Weg gehen. Als Blaine zur Mittagspause in der Mensa erscheint, sehen sie seinem Gesicht an, dass die Sache mit Sebastian noch nicht bereinigt ist.

Sie unterhalten sich weiter, als sei nichts geschehen, aber als Sebastian sich ihrem Tisch nähert, ändert sich alles.

Jeff rutscht zur Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen, aber Sebastian setzt sich nicht hin.

Blaine weigert sich, ihn anzusehen.

Die Spannung ist spürbar und Trent fragt sich schon, ob es möglich ist, vor Unbehagen zu sterben.

Nach einer Weile winkt Sebastian mit der Hand, um Blaines Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

JA ? fragt Blaine kurz angebunden.

Sebastian hebt die Hände, um etwas zu sagen und Thad wappnet sich für den aufziehenden Sturm. Trent stellt sich aufeinander abgestimmte Grabsteine für sie alle vor und Wes und David drehen sich weg.

Jeff nicht. Er _lebt_ für das Drama.

Aber zu aller Überraschung entschuldigt Sebastian sich.

WAS ? fragt Blaine und ist ebenfalls sichtlich erstaunt.

ES  TUT  MIR  LEID , wiederholt Sebastian.

WIRKLICH ?

ICH  WERDE  IHN  NIEMALS  MÖGEN , ABER  DU  HAST  RECHT . ER  IST  DIR  WICHTIG  UND  DU  BIST  ALT  GENUG , DEINE  EIGENEN  ENTSCHEIDUNGEN  ZU  TREFFEN . BIN  ICH  ÜBERZEUGT  DAVON , DASS  SIE  BESCHEUERT  SIND ? ABSOLUT .

Blaine verdreht die Augen.

Sebastian winkt wieder, damit er in ansieht. DAS  IST  UNGLAUBLICH  NAIV  VON  DIR  UND  ICH  WERDE  DICH  IMMER  WIEDER  DARAN  ERINNERN , ABER  ICH  WERDE  MICH  HERAUSHALTEN . ICH  WERDE  MEINE  KOMMENTARE  FÜR  MICH  BEHALTEN  UND  ES  TUT  MIR  LEID , DASS  DU  DICH  MIT  KURT  MEINETWEGEN GESTRITTEN  HAST .

Alle halten den Atem an.

DU  BIST  EIN  ARSCHLOCH , gebärdet Blaine, aber er sieht nicht mehr wütend aus. Glücklich sieht er zwar auch nicht aus, aber es ist trotzdem ein gutes Zeichen.

Sebastian zwinkert ihm zu, ICH  LIEBE  DICH  AUCH .

Dann setzt er sich endlich neben Jeff hin, als sei nichts passiert und Blaine erzählt allen – Sebastian eingeschlossen – von seinen Ideen für ein neues Warbler-Video, wie sonst auch.

Natürlich sind auch die anderen immer noch nicht mit Kurt einverstanden und sie werden mit ihrer Meinung nicht hinter dem Berg halten, weder Kurt, noch Blaine gegenüber. Aber fürs Erste ist wieder Frieden eingekehrt.

 

 

 ~***~

 

 


	12. Reifeprüfung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Kurt und Blaine wurschteln sich durch ein peinliches Gespräch über Sex.

Übersetzung von   [Graduating](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1684610) von   [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting) 

 

 

**26\. Mai 2013**

 

Als Blaine an diesem Abend an Kurts Türschwelle auftaucht, trägt er noch immer den Anzug von seiner Schulabschlussfeier und ist noch ganz euphorisch mit all dem Adrenalin, das durch seine Adern fließt. Er ist offiziell fertig mit der HighSchool und kein Kind mehr. Er ist erwachsen ..... ein Mann, tatsächlich.

Endlich ist er Kurt ebenbürtig.

Kurt wird nicht länger mehr sagen müssen, dass sein Freund noch zur HighSchool geht, etwas, das Blaine immer peinlich war, obwohl Kurt ihm immer wieder versichert hat, dass es ihm egal ist. Jetzt stehen sie auf der gleichen Stufe – beide haben sie einen Sommer der totalen Freiheit vor sich, bevor sie im Herbst zusammen nach New York ziehen werden.

Okay, genau genommen ziehen sie nicht zusammen nach New York. Kurt wird bei seinen Freundinnen Rachel und Santana einziehen, während er mit Sebastian im Studentenwohnheim leben wird. Keiner von ihnen ist schon bereit dafür, richtig zusammenzuziehen, aber sie werden in derselben Stadt sein und Blaine hat sich noch nie in seinem Leben so sehr auf etwas gefreut.

GRATULIERE , SCHULABGÄNGER , Kurt begrüßt ihn mit einem Kuss.

DANKE , antwortet Blaine mit einem Lachen, während Kurt ihn die Treppe hochzieht zu seinem Zimmer.

MEINE  FAMILIE  IST  ÜBER  DEN  MEMORIAL  DAY  ZU  CAROLES  ELTERN  GEFAHREN , erklärt Kurt mit einem vielsagenden Blick, der nur eins bedeuten kann.

Blaines Magen schlägt einen Salto. Er ist gleichzeitig aufgeregt und unglaublich nervös. Bisher haben sie sich nur geküsst, und obwohl er sich freut über diese Gelegenheit, 'mehr' zu machen....... ist er nicht wirklich sicher, ob er dafür bereit ist. Er hat keine Vorstellung, wie weit Kurt gehen will. Sie haben noch nie wirklich über Sex gesprochen; sie gehen erst seit sieben Wochen miteinander. Hätten sie darüber schon sprechen müssen?

Oh Gott, vielleicht hätten sie schon längst darüber sprechen müssen? Blaine hat gehört, dass im College alles viel schneller geht. Kurt hat ihn nie unter Druck gesetzt wegen Sex, aber vielleicht ist er schon seit Wochen bereit und hat nur darauf gewartet, dass Blaine etwas sagt.

Blaine hat das noch nie vorher gemacht, er hat sich bisher immer nach Kurt gerichtet.

Er hätte Sebastian um Rat fragen sollen, aber er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Sebastian sich nicht die Mühe macht, mit seinen jeweiligen Liebschaften vorab ein Gespräch zum Thema Sex zu führen, und er bezweifelt sehr, dass er begeistert davon wäre, ihm in Bezug auf Kurt einen Rat zu geben.

ALLES  IN  ORDNUNG ? fragt Kurt, als er sich aufs Bett setzt.

JA , WARUM ? fragt Blaine und versucht auf cool zu machen. Als wäre er nicht gerade ein Nervenbündel.

DU  BIST  HEUTE  NUR  ZIEMLICH  RUHIG , FREUST  DU  DICH  NICHT ? fragt Kurt und sieht ihn so aufrichtig besorgt an, dass Blaine vergisst durchzudrehen. Kurt ist der verständnisvollste Mensch, den Blaine je getroffen hat. Er würde nie irgendetwas tun, das Blaine unangenehm wäre. Er kann Kurt vertrauen.

TOTAL  BEGEISTERT , gebärdet er und diesmal ist sein Lächeln echt.

Blaine geht auf ihn zu, bis er zwischen Kurts Knien steht. Kurt greift hoch und spielt mit Blaines Krawatte. WARUM  BIST  DU  NICHT  MIT  DEINER  FAMILIE  GEFAHREN ? fragt Blaine.

ICH  MUSS  MORGEN  ARBEITEN , antwortet Kurt.

SIE  HÄTTEN  DIR  SICHER  EINEN  TAG  FREI  GEGEBEN , neckt Blaine.

VIELLEICHT  WOLLTE  ICH  AUCH  EINFACH  ZEIT  MIT  MEINEM  FREUND  VERBRINGEN , gebärdet Kurt und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe – Blaine wird ganz warm ums Herz.

DU  BIST  WEGEN  MIR  GEBLIEBEN ? fragt er und spürt, wie er rot wird, aber er kann nichts dagegen tun.

NATÜRLICH .

Kurt zieht fester an der Krawatte, bis Blaine sich weit genug hinunter beugt für einen Kuss. Er verliert sich in dem Gefühl von Kurts weichen Lippen und öffnet seinen Mund. Er genießt es, wie Kurt seine Krawatte noch ein wenig fester packt. Wie sein Atem kurz stockt vor Überraschung – das Dummerchen ist immer überrascht, wenn Blaine seinen Kuss erwidert – und er dann entspannt und zufrieden in dem Kuss versinkt.

Blaine ist es ein Rätsel, wie er es geschafft hat, an Kurt zu geraten, aber er ist so unendlich dankbar dafür.

Als die Spannung in seinem Nacken zu stark wird, um sie weiter zu ignorieren, gibt Blaine Kurts Lippen frei und sie lächeln sich an. Er wird sich nie gewöhnen an die Art, wie Kurt ihn anlächelt, wenn sie alleine miteinander sind. Dann geht ein Leuchten über sein ganzes Gesicht und sein Lachen ist so breit, dass man seine Zähne sieht, obwohl er sie sonst lieber verbirgt.

Blaine schubst Kurt rückwärts aufs Bett und krabbelt hinterher, bis sie nebeneinander liegen.

HEY , gebärdet er und nagt erwartungsvoll an seiner Unterlippe.

Kurt rollt sich auf ihn und beginnt erneut, ihn zu küssen. Sie kommen grade richtig in Fahrt und Blaine beginnt, alles andere auszublenden, als er plötzlich etwas Unerwartetes an seiner Hüfte spürt.

Hart und unerwartet.

Er lehnt sich zurück, unsicher, was er als Nächstes tun soll. Er ist nicht bereit dafür. Noch nicht. Nicht, dass Kurt ihm nichts bedeutet ....... Gott, er ist fast sicher, dass er Kurt liebt. Er macht sich nur solche Sorgen, dass er das hier vermasselt und er hat es doch noch nie vorher gemacht.

ALLES  IN  ORDNUNG ? fragt Kurt.

JA , gebärdet er, aber Kurt glaubt ihm nicht, denn er rutscht von ihm runter. Sobald Kurts Gewicht weg ist, bedauert Blaine die Unterbrechung. Kurt war warm und beruhigend und jetzt fühlt er sich nur noch allein und unbehaglich.

ICH  KANN  DIR  NICHT  HELFEN , WENN  DU  NICHT  MIT  MIR  REDEST , gebärdet Kurt.

ICH  BIN  NOCH  JUNGFRAU , platzt er heraus und versteckt sein Gesicht hinter einem Kissen. Aber nicht für lange, denn Kurt zieht es ihm gleich wieder weg und schaut ihn verwirrt an.

WAS ? fragt Blaine – beschämt, dass er darüber jetzt mit Kurt reden muss, der doch sicherlich so viel mehr Erfahrung hat als er, dass es schon peinlich ist.

ICH  VERSTEHE  DAS  NICHT , gebärdet Kurt mit hochroten Wangen. NOCH  EINMAL ?

Na großartig. Das war ja klar. Kurt hat noch überhaupt keine Gebärden rund ums Thema Sex gelernt und jetzt sollen sie sich irgendwie darüber unterhalten. Was soll er denn jetzt machen? Jedes einzelne Wort buchstabieren? Das wird sowas von peinlich werden.

Fast ist er in Versuchung, ein YouTube-Übungsvideo abzuspielen und einfach das Zimmer zu verlassen, bis Kurt alle notwendigen Sex-Gebärden gelernt hat, um diese Unterhaltung zu führen, aber das würde die ganze Situation nicht weniger unangenehm machen.

J-U-N-G-F-R-A-U , buchstabiert er, und achtet besonders sorgfältig darauf, die Bettdecke anzustarren, um auf gar keinen Fall Kurts Blick zu begegnen.

OH , gebärdet Kurt, bevor ihm ein Licht aufgeht. OH , RICHTIG . DAS  IST  OKAY .

JA ? fragt Blaine, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfällt.

ICH  MEINE , ICH  AUCH .

DU ? Blaine fallen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

WARUM  SAGST  DU  DAS  SO ? fragt Kurt und rutscht unruhig hin und her.

WEIL  DU  EINFACH  TRAUMHAFT  BIST , erklärt er und unterdrückt seine Verlegenheit, so dass er Kurt in die Augen sehen kann, um sicherzugehen, dass er um seine Besonderheit weiß. STEHEN  DIE  JUNGS  NICHT  SCHLANGE  BEI  DIR ?

ICH  HÜPFE  NICHT  MIT  JEDEM  INS  BETT , MIT  DEM  ICH  MICH  TREFFE ....... ICH  WILL , DASS  ES  ETWAS  BESONDERES  IST , erklärt Kurt und er sieht dabei so liebenswert aus, dass Blaine ihn am liebsten ganz fest knuddeln und nie mehr loslassen würde. Er liebt es, dass Kurt so ein Romantiker ist.

ICH  WILL  AUCH , DASS  ES  ETWAS  BESONDERES  IST , gesteht er.

DANN  WARTEN  WIR  ALSO , gebärdet Kurt mit einem Schulterzucken, als wäre es gar keine große Sache. Blaine versucht gar nicht erst, seinen schmachtenden Blick zu verschleiern, denn er weiß, dass Kurt es liebt, wenn er ihn anschaut, als könne er ihm die Sterne vom Himmel holen.

TUT  MIR  LEID , DASS  ICH  NOCH  NICHT  SOWEIT  BIN , gebärdet er.

MIR  TUT  ES  LEID , DASS  DU  GEGLAUBT  HAST , ICH  WÄRE  AM  WOCHENENDE  ZU  HAUSE  GEBLIEBEN , DAMIT  WIR  SEX  HABEN  KÖNNEN , gebärdet Kurt mit entsetztem Blick. DAS  WAR  NICHT  MEIN  PLAN .

OK , Blaine lächelt und zieht Kurt an sich für einen keuschen Kuss.

ES  TUT  MIR  LEID , WENN  ICH  AUFGEREGT  WAR , gebärdet Kurt und deutet an sich herunter.

Blaine rollt liebevoll die Augen, denn Kurt vergisst manchmal, dass die Gebärdensprache keine Euphemismen kennt. Es ist eine wortwörtliche Sprache, er muss also wirklich sagen, was er meint. Und das bedeutet – wenn Blaine ein guter Freund sein will, muss er ihm die Gebärde für Erektion beibringen.

E-R-E-K-T-I-O-N , buchstabiert er langsam, damit Kurt es versteht. Dann macht er die Gebärde, EREKTION.

Kurt lacht, bevor er die Gebärde mehrmals wiederholt. DANN  KÖNNEN  WIR  UNS  ALSO  NIE  IN  DER  ÖFFENTLICHKEIT  ÜBER  SEX  UNTERHALTEN .

IM  GEGENTEIL , DAS  IST  EINER  DER  VORTEILE , DASS  NIEMAND  ASL  KANN , antwortet Blaine und zieht vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch. Beide müssen lachen und Kurt fragt ihn noch nach ein paar weiteren vulgären Gebärden, nach denen er seinen Lehrer nie fragen könnte.

ES  TUT  MIR  LEID , DASS  ICH  EINE  EREKTION  HATTE , wiederholt Kurt, nachdem sie aufgehört haben zu kichern wie pubertierende Schulbuben. ICH  WOLLTE  DIR  KEINE  ANGST  MACHEN .

SCHON  GUT , sagt Blaine. ES  IST  EIGENTLICH  SCHMEICHELHAFT .

SCHMEICHELHAFT ? Kurt sieht ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

NA JA , JETZT  WO  ICH  WEISS , DASS  WIR  HEUTE  ABEND  KEINEN  SEX  HABEN  MÜSSEN ? JA  ES  IST  SCHMEICHELHAFT , DASS  ICH  MEINEN  HEISSEN  FREUND  SO  ANTÖRNEN  KANN , gebärdet Blaine, und rollt sie beide herum, so dass er auf Kurt liegt. Jetzt, da der Erwartungsdruck weg ist, weiter gehen zu müssen, will Blaine den Rest des Abends damit verbringen, sich den Verlauf von Kurts appettitlichem Hals mit der Zunge einzuprägen.

WIR  SOLLTEN  VIELLEICHT  EIN  PAAR  GRUNDREGELN  FESTLEGEN , meint Kurt, obwohl er den Kopf gerade vor Entzücken nach hinten geworfen hat und sich kaum konzentrieren kann.

REGELN  WOFÜR ? gebärdet Blaine mit einer Hand, und hofft, dass Kurt es ausreichend versteht. Er hat keine Lust zu unterbrechen, was er gerade tut.

WENN  WIR  RUMMACHEN ? antwortet Kurt und schiebt ihn von sich weg, bis er aufrecht sitzt.

Er sitzt rittlings auf Kurt und zieht einen Flunsch. Er will jetzt nicht mehr reden, sondern küssen.

NICHTS  UNTERHALB  DES  GÜRTELS ? fragt Kurt, nachdem klar ist, dass Blaine keine eigenen Vorschläge beisteuert.

HÄNDE  BLEIBEN  NÖRDLICH  DES  ÄQUATORS , VERSTANDEN . Er nickt, aber Kurt sieht in verschlagen an.

DAS  HEISST  NATÜRLICH , NÖRDLICH  DES  ÄQUATORS  IST  ALLES  ERLAUBT . Kurt gebärdet mit einer Hand, während er mit der anderen anfängt, Blaines Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Ein anderes Mal wird Blaine ihn dafür loben, es ist ein großer Fortschritt in seinen Fähigkeiten. Aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dafür. Im Moment ist sein wunderschöner, wahnsinnig attraktiver Freund dabei, ihn auszuziehen und er schaut Blaine an, als wäre er mit Schokolade überzogen.

GOTT  SEI  DANK , gebärdet Blaine, denn Kurts Hände auf seiner nackten Brust fühlen sich himmlich an.

Himmlisch.

 

**~***~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auf You Tube gibt es tatsächlich diverse Tutorials zu diesem Thema, eines davon habe ich hier verlinkt, spätestens ab der zweiten Hälfte (Minute 8:30) könnt ihr lernen, wie die ASL-Gebärde für Erektion aussieht, oder für Anal-Sex oder für homosexuell etc..... ;-) aber nicht vergessen. Ein _deutscher_ Gehörloser wird sie sehr wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen.  
> [ASL Signs for Sexuality](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fk6oaREO3dA) es ist untertitelt ;-)  
>  Der Memorial Day (übersetzt Gedenktag) ist ein US-amerikanischer Feiertag, der jedes Jahr am letzten Montag im Mai zu Ehren der im Krieg für das Vaterland Gefallenen begangen wird. Da dieser Hinweis bedeutet, dass es sich wohl um das letzte Mai-Wochenende handelt, habe ich die Zeittafel von Kapitel 1 noch einmal leicht korrigiert.


	13. Schikane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Kurt und Blaine treffen auf einen der Jungs, die Kurt früher in der Schule schikaniert haben.

Übersetzung von  [Bullying](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3200339)  von [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 

**15\. Juni 2013**

 

"Sieh mal an, da ist Lady Hummel", hört Kurt eine Stimme hinter sich, als er mit Blaine am Eisstand ansteht. Er verdreht die Augen und dreht sich um, um zu sehen, welchem seiner ehemaligen Mobber er dieses Mal über den Weg gelaufen ist — es ist Azimio.

"Wie ich höre, bist du mit deinen Beleidigungen im Laufe der Zeit nicht wirklich viel kreativer geworden", sagt Kurt.

WAS  IST  LOS ? fragt Blaine, der neben ihm steht, und schaut neugierig zwischen ihm und Azimio hin und her. Er hat keine Ahnung, was vor sich geht oder wer das ist, und Kurt würde es auch gern dabei belassen.

NICHTS , NUR  JEMAND  VON  MEINER  ALTEN  SCHULE , gebärdet Kurt, und dreht sich wieder nach vorne um.

"Was ist mit deinem Freund los?" lacht Azimio und Kurt weigert sich, sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Wenn er einfach nach vorne schaut, dann wird Blaine das auch tun und er wird nicht mitbekommen, was hier vor sich geht. Kurt hat keine Lust, die Beleidigungen, die Azimio sagen wird, für Blaine zu übersetzen. Er hat Jahre gebraucht, um das Trauma der Mobbingattacken durch die Footballer der Schule, zu überwinden. Und seit seinem Schulabschluss ist er wirklich viel selbstsicherer geworden. Er hat gelernt, dass es da draußen in der 'richtigen Welt' viel besser ist als auf der HighSchool. Die Menschen sind toleranter, nicht so gemein. Die Leute, die ihn nicht mögen, laufen jetzt auf dem Flur einfach an ihm vorbei und ignorieren ihn. In der 'realen Welt' hat _niemand_ das intensive Bedürfnis, ihn öffentlich zu kritisieren und zu demütigen.

Aber Azimio ist anscheinend nie erwachsen geworden, was Kurt nicht überrascht.

"Wie, ist er taub, oder was?" ruft Azimio so laut, dass mehrere Leute in ihrer Nähe sich zu ihm umdrehen, was unglücklicherweise auch Blaines Aufmerksamkeit erregt. "Was ist los? Konntest wohl keinen normalen Freund finden, du alte Tunte, und gibst dich deswegen jetzt mit Schwachköpfen ab? Du bist so armselig, Hummel."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Kurt, wie Blaine erstarrt und ihm ist klar, dass er von Azimios Lippen gelesen haben muss. Bevor Kurt sich umdrehen kann, um Azimio eine seiner legendären verbalen Abreibungen zukommen zu lassen, für die er so berühmt ist, ist Blaine ihm quasi schon ins Gesicht gesprungen und gebärdet so schnell, dass Kurt nichts davon verstehen kann. Er vollführt jede Gebärde mit einer Heftigkeit und so dicht vor Azimio, dass der vor Schreck zurückweicht. Kurt muss zugeben, er hat noch nie vorher jemanden auf ASL schreien sehen, aber es ist das Erschreckendste, was er je erlebt hat.

"Was zum Teufel?" ruft Azimio. "Stimmt was nicht mit ihm?"

"Du", sagt Kurt und zieht Blaine zur Seite, der aussieht, als würde er gleich zuschlagen. " Du warst vielleicht an der MyKinley ganz oben, aber wir sind nicht mehr an der MyKinley. Ich bin kein armseliger, trauriger Hund, denn du beleidigen und mit Slushies vollschütten kannst. Ich werd' es noch weit bringen. Ich bin an der NYADA angenommen worden, der besten Schauspielschule des Landes. Ich bin in einer glücklichen Beziehung mit einem anderen Mann, du hast richtig gehört, einem anderen _Mann_. Erinnerst du dich, wie oft du mir gesagt hast, mich würde niemals jemand küssen wollen? Aber ich glaube, du hattest Unrecht, denn es gibt sehr wohl Jemanden. Tatsächlich gibt es sogar eine ganze Menge Leute. Denn hier draußen in der realen Welt, da bin ich Jemand. Und wenn ich mir deine Burger King Uniform so ansehe, dann kannst du das von dir nicht gerade behaupten. Behalte also deine alten, langweiligen Beleidigungen für dich und brutzel lieber noch ein paar Burger. Dir hört nämlich keiner mehr zu."

Er ergreift Blaines Hand und sie drehen sich beide nach vorne, um ihre Eisbestellung aufzugeben. Am Liebsten würde er, vor Wut schreiend, davon laufen. Seine Hände zittern und er bekommt kaum genug Luft, aber er versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er kann nicht zulassen, dass Azimio weiterhin so viel Macht über ihn hat.

GEHT  ES  DIR  GUT ? fragt Blaine.

WAS  HAST  DU  ZU  IHM  GESAGT ? fragt Kurt neugierig, als er ihr Eis bezahlt. Sie gehen weg und würdigen Azimio keines Blickes, als hätte ihr Streit nicht stattgefunden. Als hätte diese Konfrontation nicht die Erinnerung an jahrelange Schikane wieder aufleben lassen.

ICH  HABE  VERSUCHT , DEINE  EHRE  ZU  VERTEIDIGEN , gebärdet Blaine und wird rot. MIR  HÄTTE  KLAR  SEIN  MÜSSEN , DASS  DU  DICH  SELBST  VERTEIDIGEN  KANNST .

DAS  STIMMT . ABER  ES  IST  IMMER  SCHÖN , WENN  MAN  JEMANDEN  AN  SEINER  SEITE  HAT , stellt Kurt lächelnd klar und gibt Blaine einen Kuss.

Und wenn er sich verstohlen nach Azimio umsieht, um sicherzugehen, dass der den Kuss auch gesehen hat ....... na ja, das braucht ja niemand zu wissen.

 

  

**~***~**

 


	14. Geständnis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Ich liebe Dich'

Übersetzung von   [Confessing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1018150) von [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

**13\. Juli 2013**

 

HALLO ! DU  SIEHST  SCHNUCKELIG  AUS , begrüßt ihn Kurt, als Blaine zur Tür herein kommt.

Er hat seine besten Sachen an und will diesen Abend einfach nur hinter sich bringen. Er hat Kurt versprochen, ihn heute Abend auf eine Party zu begleiten und hat sein Handy nicht weniger als sechzehn Mal in die Hand genommen, um ihm wieder abzusagen. Am Ende haben seine guten Manieren gesiegt und er hat es nicht über sich gebracht. Ganz gleich, wie unwohl er sich heute Abend fühlen sollte, umringt von lauter Hörenden, er würde es überleben. Er würde Kurt zuliebe überleben müssen. Ob Kurt sich wohl darüber im Klaren war, wie nervig es werden würde, wenn er den ganzen Abend lang für ihn den Dolmetscher spielen musste. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass es ihm irgendwann zu viel werden, und er sich verziehen würde und Blaine wäre dazu verdammt, für den Rest des Abends in der Ecke zu stehen, während alle um ihn herum Spaß hatten. Wahrscheinlich würde Kurt nicht mal bemerken, wie beschissen es ihm ging.

DU  HAST  HÖRGERÄTE ? fragt Kurt und beugt sich vor, um sie genauer zu betrachten.

DIE  HABE  ICH  SCHON  LANGE , winkt Blaine ab, als sei es nicht Besonderes.

ICH  HABE  SIE  NIE  VORHER  GESEHEN . Kurt rollt ungläubig die Augen.

Blaine versteht nicht, wieso Kurt so eine große Sache daraus macht. Er möchte nicht darüber reden. Er ist schon nervös genug, weil er zu seiner ersten Hörenden-Party geht mit allen von Kurts Freunden, da braucht er nicht auch noch einen Freund, der ihm die ganze Zeit auf die Ohren starrt.

NORMALERWEISE  TRAGE  ICH  SIE  NICHT , AN  DER  DALTON  IST  JEDER  TAUB , erklärt er in der Hoffnung, dass Kurt es dabei belässt – aber vergeblich.

OK , gebärdet Kurt, aber es ist ihm anzusehen, dass er gern noch mehr sagen würde.

OK , antwortet Blaine und geht an ihm vorbei in die Küche, um auf Kurts Bruder zu warten – froh dem Gespräch zu entkommen. Aber eigentlich hätte er sich denken können, dass für Kurt das Thema noch nicht erledigt ist, sie kennen sich schließlich schon lange genug.

Kurt folgt ihm in die Küche und gießt für sie beide ein Glas Limonade ein, aber sein Blick geht immer wieder zu Blaine hin, als versuche er, ein kompliziertes Rätsel zu lösen.

LASS  ES , gebärdet Blaine, als Kurt gerade die Hände hebt, um ihn etwas zu fragen.

ABER  ICH  VERSTEHE  ES  NICHT , verteidigt sich Kurt und stellt die Gläser auf den Tisch, bevor er sich zu ihm setzt.

Blaine hebt sein Glas an den Mund und nimmt einen langen Schluck. Er sieht Kurt bewusst nicht an, aber als er sein Glas wieder abstellt spürt er seinen Blick immer noch auf sich gerichtet und er weiß, dass er aus dieser Nummer nicht heraus kommt.

ES  IST  EIN  SCHUTZ , antwortet er einfach ohne weitere Erklärung.

SCHUTZ ? fragt Kurt.

Blaine verdreht die Augen und beginnt für ihn zu buchstabieren, S-C-H-U-

Kurt winkt ab. ICH  KENNE  DIE  GEBÄRDE . WOVOR  BRAUCHST  DU  SCHUTZ ?

Wovor muss er sich schützen? Das ist eine Frage, die er sich selbst gestellt hatte, seit er klein war. Und verstanden hatte er es erst, als er die anderen Kinder lachen sah und ihm klar wurde, dass sie sich nicht freuten, ihn zu sehen, sondern ihn auslachten. Seine Umwelt war der Meinung, dass ihm etwas fehlte, weil er taub war. Sie nannten ihn einen Freak, weil er gern Klavier und Geige spielte, obwohl er seine eigene Musik nicht hören konnte. Sie hatten nie verstanden, dass er sie _spüren_ konnte. Sie verspotteten ihn, als er zum ersten Mal zur Tanzstunde ging...... Aber das war alles nichts im Vergleich dazu, als sie herausfanden, dass er nicht nur taub war, _sondern auch noch schwul_ , als er sich outete.

Wovor muss er sich schützen? Er weiß nicht, wie er es Kurt erklären soll – dass etwas, das er mit jeder Faser seines Körpers hasst, ihm dennoch in einer fremden Umgebung ein Gefühl der Sicherheit gibt. Er sollte die Geräte nicht brauchen müssen – aber er braucht sie doch so dringend wie ein Einbeiniger seine Krücken.

WENN  ICH  SIE  TRAGE , KANN  ICH  EIN  KLEIN  WENIG  HÖREN , erklärt er. ICH  KANN  NICHTS  VERSTEHEN  ODER  TÖNE  UNTERSCHEIDEN , ABER  WENN  ETWAS  LAUT  GENUG  IST  ODER  SEHR  TIEFE  TÖNE — DAS  HÖRE  ICH . ES  IST  KEINE  GROSSE  SACHE .

ABER  DU  TRÄGST  SIE  SONST  NIE , WARUM  HEUTE ? drängt Kurt ihn weiter.

KURT , HÖR  AUF . BITTE , bettelt Blaine.

BLAINE.

WAS ? blafft er zurück.

ICH  WILL  ES  NUR  VERSTEHEN , gebärdet Kurt und Blaine ist so von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt, dass er Kurt noch nicht einmal korrigiert, als er das Wort 'nur' immer noch falsch gebärdet, ganz gleich, wie oft er ihm schon die richtige Ausführung gezeigt hat.

ICH  WILL  NICHT , DASS  DU  SIE  TRÄGST , WEIL  DU  DENKST , DU  MÜSSTEST  DAS  FÜR  MICH  TUN , fährt Kurt fort. ES  MACHT  MIR  NICHTS  AUS  ZU  DOLMETSCHEN . DU  MUSST  DICH  NICHT  ÄNDERN  FÜR  MICH . ICH  MAG  DICH  SO  WIE  DU  BIST .

Es ist einer der längsten Sätze, die Kurt bisher spontan gebärdet hat und obwohl die Grammatik immer noch ein wenig zu "Englisch" ist, um perfekte Gebärdensprache zu sein, ist es doch ziemlich nah dran und Kurt sieht so ernst aus, während er gebärdet, dass Blaine ihm nicht böse sein kann, weil er so drängt. Er hat einen wunderbaren Freund, dem er so wichtig ist, dass er innerhalb weniger Monate gelernt hat, wofür man normalerweise ein ganzes Jahr braucht, nur, damit sie besser kommunizieren können. Er weiß, dass Kurt ihn einfach nur besser verstehen will und deshalb kann er ihm nicht böse sein. Er _will_ schließlich, dass Kurt ihn besser versteht. Er will, dass Kurt alles von ihm weiß, denn er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass das, was sie da miteinander aufbauen möglicherweise 'für immer' ist.

Blaine seufzt tief und versucht seine Zurückhaltung fallen zu lassen. Kurt verdient es, die ganze Geschichte zu hören. Zumindest wird er ihm dann helfen können, falls diese Party heute Abend bei ihm einen Nervenzusammenbruch auslöst.

SIE  SIND  NICHT  FÜR  DICH , erklärt er und zeigt auf seine Hörgeräte.

WOFÜR  DANN ? fragt Kurt und schiebt seinen Fuß vor, bis sich ihre Knöchel berühren. Es ist ihre Art, sich an der Hand zu halten, denn Kurt beherrscht noch nicht die Kunst des einhändigen Gebärdens und wenn Blaine es tut, versteht er ihn oft nicht. Auf diese Art können sie Körperkontakt halten ohne ihre Kommunikation zu beeinträchtigen. Es ist nur eine winzige Berührung, aber sie lässt den Druck auf seiner Brust ein klein wenig leichter werden.

ES  IST  WEGEN  DEINER  FREUNDE , erklärt er.

DU  MUSST  DICH  AUCH  FÜR  MEINE  FREUNDE  NICHT  ÄNDERN . SIE  WERDEN  DICH  IN  JEDEM  FALL  MÖGEN .

UND  WIE ? fragt er. SIE  KÖNNEN  SICH  JA  NICHT  MIT  MIR  UNTERHALTEN .

ABER  WENN  DU  DEINE  HÖRGERÄTE  ANHAST , DANN  KÖNNEN  SIE  ES ? fragt Kurt und sieht ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

NEIN , gebärdet er und spürt, wie ihm die Schamröte ins Gesicht steigt.

OKAY ? Kurt sieht vollkommen hilflos aus.

BEVOR  ICH  ZUR  DALTON  GEWECHSELT  BIN , WAR  ICH  AN  EINER  REGELSCHULE , beginnt Blaine zu erklären und bemüht sich, extra langsam zu gebärden. Es ist eine lange Geschichte und er ist sich nicht sicher, ob Kurt schon einen ausreichenden Wortschatz hat, um alles zu verstehen, was er zu sagen hat. Er wird langsam machen müssen, damit Kurt genügend Zeit hat, alles nachzuvollziehen, er will es niemals wieder jemandem erzählen müssen.

ICH WEISS , wirft Kurt ein und bedeutet ihm fortzufahren.

DIE  HÖRENDEN  KINDER  AN  DER  SCHULE  HABEN  MICH  IMMER  AUSGELACHT — beginnt er.

MEINE  FREUNDE  WERDEN  DICH  NICHT  AUSLACHEN , unterbricht ihn Kurt, als wäre das sein einziges Bedenken. Als hätte Blaine sich nicht im Laufe der Jahre ein dickes Fell zugelegt und Strategien entwickelt, die dummen Blicke und Spielplatz-Gemeinheiten zu ignorieren.

ICH  WILL ..... LASS  MICH  AUSREDEN , OKAY ?

OKAY , TUT  MIR  LEID . MACH  WEITER , entschuldigt sich Kurt, faltet die Hände zusanmmen und legt sie auf den Tisch — nach einer aussagekräftigen "den Mund zuschließen und den Schlüssel wegwerfen"-Geste — um Blaine zu zeigen, dass er ihn nicht wieder unterbrechen wird.

MEIN  VATER  BESTAND  DARAUF , DASS  ICH  LAUTSPRACHE  SPRECHE , erzählt Blaine weiter . ICH  HATTE  NIE  EINEN  DOLMETSCHER  AN  DER  SCHULE . MEINE  LEHRER  KONNTEN  KEINE  GEBÄRDEN .

Blaine legt eine kurze Pause ein, aber Kurts entrüstetes Gesicht macht deutlich, dass er alles verstanden hat.

ICH  MUSSTE  IM  UNTERRICHT  SPRECHEN  UND  MEINE  STIMME ...... SIE  IST  WIRKLICH  UNDEUTLICH . SIE  IST  NICHT  GUT , gebärdet er errötend.

Seit der 9. Klasse hat er nicht mehr gesprochen und er ist nicht sicher, ob Kurt überhaupt wusste, dass er sprechen kann. Er fragt sich, ob er jetzt, da er es weiß, verlangen wird, dass er öfter spricht. Er hofft es nicht. Blaine hasst es. Er weiß, dass er die meisten Laute falsch wiedergibt und er ist kaum zu verstehen, wenn er spricht, selbst für seine Eltern, die jahrelange Übung darin haben. Blaine misslingt normalerweise nichts; was immer er sich vornimmt zu lernen, er arbeitet hart und in der Regel erreicht er sein Ziel — aber er konnte nie gut stimmhaft sprechen und er hasst dieses Gefühl der Blamage. Er sollte sich nicht dafür schämen müssen, dass er nicht in der Lage ist, eine Sprache zu sprechen, die einfach nicht für ihn gemacht ist.

EINMAL  HATTE  ICH  EINEN  BESONDERS  SCHLECHTEN  TAG  UND  ALL  DIE  ANDEREN  KINDER  LACHTEN  ÜBER  MEINE  AUSSPRACHE . ICH  WAR  WÜTEND  UND  TRAURIG , UND  HAB  MEINE  HÖRGERÄTE  AUSGEZOGEN , erklärt er.

NICHT  DASS  ICH  SIE  WIRKLICH  HÖREN  KONNTE , ABER  ICH  BEKAM  BRUCHSTÜCKE  MIT , WENN  JEMAND  BESONDERS  LAUT  WAR  ODER  EINE  SEHR  TIEFE  STIMME  HATTE , stellt er klar, denn er möchte nicht, dass Kurt den Eindruck bekommt, dass das Tragen von Hörgeräten ihm auf wundersame Weise wieder seine Hörkraft gibt. Das funktioniert nicht. Er ist auf beiden Ohren hochgradig taub, und daran wird sich nichts ändern.

ICH  WEIGERTE  MICH  FÜR  DEN  REST  DES  TAGES , SIE  ANZUZIEHEN . AUF  DEM  NACHHAUSEWEG  KAMEN  EIN  PAAR  JUNGS  HINTER  MIR  HER  UND  HABEN  MICH  ZUSAMMEN  GESCHLAGEN . ICH  KAM  INS  KRANKENHAUS , gebärdet er ungeachtet seiner zitternden Hände. Die Erinnerung erfüllt ihn mit Wut.

BIST  DU  OKAY ? fragt Kurt, sein Gesichtsausdruck eine Mischung aus Wut und Schmerz.

ALLES  IST  GUT , versucht er Kurts Sorgen zu zerstreuen, er will um diese Sache, die vor fast vier Jahren passiert ist, nicht viel Aufhebens machen.

ES  IST  NICHT  GUT , gebärdet Kurt heftig, er 'schreit' es regelrecht, wie Blaine feststellt.

NEIN , DAS  WAR  ES  AUCH  NICHT . ABER  JETZT  IST  ES  GUT , stellt er klar und streckt die Hand aus, um Kurt zu beruhigen, der kaum noch still sitzen kann und aussieht, als würde er der nächstbesten Person, die das Zimmer betritt an den Hals springen. Er streichelt sein Bein und lächelt ihn aufmunternd an. Es ist eine schreckliche Erinnerung und er kann Kurts Wut gut verstehen, aber zu sehen, wie sehr Kurt sich um seinetwillen aufregt, erinnert ihn daran, um wieviel besser sein Leben jetzt ist. All das Schlimme, das ihm widerfahren ist, ist Vergangenheit.

ICH  GEHE  JETZT  AUF  EINE  GEHÖRLOSEN-SCHULE . ICH  HABE  VIELE  FREUNDE ..... UND  ICH  HABE  DICH .

Da lächelt Kurt und Blaine muss sich einfach vorbeugen und ihn küssen. Von so vielen widersprüchlichen Gefühlen überwältigt, steht doch eines über allen anderen — Liebe. Er ist so verliebt in diesen Jungen, der da vor ihm sitzt, dass er es manchmal selbst kaum glauben kann.

ICH  WEISS  WIE  ES  SICH  ANFÜHLT , WENN  MAN  AUSGELACHT  WIRD  FÜR  ETWAS , DAS  MAN  NICHT  KONTROLLIEREN  KANN , gebärdet Kurt traurig. ICH  BIN  AUCH  VON  MEINEN  MITSCHÜLERN  VERLETZT  WORDEN . ES  TUT  MIR  LEID , DASS  SIE  DIR  WEH  GETAN  HABEN . WENN  ICH  DICH  VORHER  SCHON  GEKANNT  HÄTTE , HÄTTE  ICH  VERSUCHT , DIR  ZU  HELFEN .

DU  HILFST  MIR  JETZT , versichert Blaine und steht auf, um zu gehen. Finn ist die Treppe herunter gekommen und steht verlegen an der Tür, bereit, sich auf den Weg zu machen.

Kurt ergreift Blaine am Ärmel und dreht ihn zu sich um. ICH  VERSTEHE  ES  IMMER  NOCH  NICHT , sagt er.

 VERSTEHST  WAS  NICHT ? fragt Blaine, und blickt nach hinten zur Tür, in der Finn steht und sie zu sich her winkt.

"Finn, geh schon voraus. Wir — nach. — spät?" sagt Kurt zu seinem Bruder. Blaine erkennt nicht alles, aber je mehr Zeit er mit Kurt und anderen Hörenden verbringt, umso mehr haben sich seine einstigen Lippen-Lese-Fähigkeiten wieder reaktiviert. Finn verdreht die Augen , aber er geht sofort los und die Beiden sind wieder alleine.

DU  HASST  ES , ZU  SPÄT  ZU  KOMMEN , erinnert Blaine ihn und deutet zur Tür. Wenn sie sich beeilen, können sie Finn noch einholen.

ICH  WILL  MICH  FERTIG  UNTERHALTEN . MEINE  FREUNDE  KÖNNEN  WARTEN , antwortet Kurt . DU  HAST  IMMER  NOCH  NICHT  ERKLÄRT , WARUM  DU  HEUTE  DIE  HÖRGERÄTE  TRÄGST .

Blaine setzt sich wieder hin und beschließt, wennn er Kurt schon von diesem erbärmlichsten und schrecklichsten Tag seines Lebens erzählt hat, dann kann er das jetzt auch noch eingestehen.

ICH  FRAGE  MICH  MANCHMAL , WENN  ICH  SIE  NICHT  AUSGEZOGEN  HÄTTE ..... VIELLEICHT  HÄTTE  ICH  DIE  JUNGS  KOMMEN  HÖREN . VIELLEICHT  HÄTTE  ICH  DANN  NOCH  WEGLAUFEN  KÖNNEN  ODER .....

BLAINE ....... Kurts Augen füllen sich mit Tränen und er ergreift seine Hand, unsicher, was er sagen soll.

ES  IST  DUMM , ICH  WEISS , gebärdet er.

ES  IST  NICHT  DUMM , antwortet Kurt und rückt seinen Stuhl zu ihm hin, damit sie sich berühren können. Ihre Beine sind fest aneinander gepresst und Blaine würde Kurt am Liebsten in die Arme nehmen und nie mehr los lassen, aber zuerst müssen sie ihre Unterhaltung beenden.

ICH  HASSE  ES , DASS  JEMAND  DIR  SO  WEH  GETAN  HAT , sagt Kurt.

ES  IST  ALLES  WIEDER  GUT . MEISTENS  DENKE  ICH  GAR  NICHT  MEHR  DARAN . ES  IST  SCHON  SO LANGE  HER , erklärt er und er hasst es, dass Kurt so traurig aussieht, jetzt, da er Blaines Geschichte kennt.

ABER ? fragt Kurt und bedeutet ihm weiter zu reden.

ABER  WENN  ICH  MIT  HÖRENDEN  ZUSAMMEN  BIN  UND  BIN  DER  EINZIGE  GEHÖRLOSE , WERDE  ICH  NERVÖS . DIE  HÖRGERÄTE  ZU  TRAGEN  GIBT  MIR  EIN  GEFÜHL  DER  SICHERHEIT . ICH  HASSE  SIE , ABER  OHNE  SIE  HABE  ICH  ANGST .

DU  WARST  SCHON  ÖFTER  MIT  HÖRENDEN  ZUSAMMEN  UND  HAST  SIE  NICHT  GETRAGEN , Kurt ist immer noch verwirrt.

NEIN , WAR  ICH  NICHT , antwortet Blaine.

DU  BIST  MIT  MIR  ALLEINE  UND  HAST  SIE  NIE AN. BEVOR  WIR  MITEINANDER  GEGANGEN  SIND , BIST  DU  IMMER  INS  CAFE  GEKOMMEN  UND  HAST  SIE  NIE  GETRAGEN .

MEINE  FREUNDE  WAREN  AUCH  IM  CAFE , SIE  GEBÄRDEN , erklärt er.

UND  MIT  MIR ? fragt Kurt.

DU  BIST  KEIN  HÖRENDER , DUMMERCHEN , winkt Blaine ab. Kurt war für ihn nie so, wie all die anderen Hörenden. Wäre das der Fall gewesen, dann wären sie nie zusammen ausgegangen. Kurt war von Anfang an anders gewesen. Blaine hatte es gewusst von dem Moment an, da er ihn vor den Toiletten umgerannt und zu gebärden angefangen hatte, als ihm klar wurde, dass Blaine taub ist.

OH  WIRKLICH , WAS  BIN  ICH  DANN ? neckt Kurt.

DU  BIST  MEIN  FREUND , DEN  ICH  LIEBE , antwortet Blaine und begreift gar nicht das Ausmaß dessen, was er da gerade gebärdet.

Kurt sieht für einen Augenblick geschockt aus, aber er fasst sich schnell wieder und beugt sich vor für einen Kuss. Er legt Blaine die Arme um die Schultern und zieht ihn so an sich, dass er praktisch auf seinem Schoß sitzt. Nicht, dass das ein Grund zum Klagen wäre. Er erwidert Kurts Küsse mit ebenso viel Leidenschaft. Er hat den Geschmack seiner Lippen schon immer geliebt und jetzt schmecken sie gerade so ein bisschen säuerlich, wegen der Limonade von vorhin.

Blaine spürt, wie Kurts Brustkorb vibriert, als er aufstöhnt und er löst seine Lippen von ihm, bevor sie sich zu sehr mitreißen lassen. Immerhin sitzen sie in der Küche und es könnte jeden Moment jemand herein kommen.

WIR  MÜSSEN  NICHT  GEHEN , gebärdet Kurt, immer noch außer Atem von ihrer Küsserei. Ein wohliger Schauer überläuft Blaine bei der Erkenntnis, welche Auswirkung allein die Berührung seiner Lippen auf Kurt hat. Er kann sich kaum vorstellen, wie wundervoll es wäre, weiter zu gehen ..... natürlich erst, wenn sie beide bereit dafür sind.

NEIN ? neckt er. DU  WILLST  DEINEN  FREUNDEN  EINEN  KORB  GEBEN , NUR  UM  AUF  DEM  SOFA  RUMZUKNUTSCHEN ?

Kurt wird feuerrot und nagt an seiner, vom Küssen geschwollenen Unterlippe.

ICH  MEINE , WENN  DU  DICH  NICHT  WOHL  DABEI  FÜHLST  MEINE  FREUNDE  ZU  TREFFEN . KÖNNEN  WIR  HIER  BLEIBEN . ES  IST  OKAY .

NEIN , antwortet Blaine, obwohl das Angebot verlockend ist. Auf dieser Party wird er mit Sicherheit nicht weiter mit Kurt rummachen können.

BIST  DU  SICHER ? fragt Kurt.

WIR  GEHEN  HIN . DU  WOLLTEST  MIR  DEINE  FREUNDE  VORSTELLEN , UND  ICH  MÖCHTE  GEHEN .

WIRKLICH ? vergewissert sich Kurt noch einmal, als würde er ihm nicht glauben. Blaine weiß, was es für Kurt bedeutet, dass er seine Freunde kennen lernt und deshalb kann er nicht wirklich nein sagen.

ICH  BIN  ETWAS  NERVÖS , ABER  ICH  WILL  SIE  KENNENLERNEN . WIR  GEHEN  JETZT  SCHON  SEIT  3  MONATEN  MITEINANDER , ICH  SOLLTE  WISSEN , WER  DEINE  FREUNDE  SIND , gebärdet er.

OKAY . DANN  SOLLTEN  WIR  GEHEN . WIR  SIND  SPÄT , stellt Kurt fest.

JA , stimmt Blaine zu und steht auf. Auf dem Weg zum Auto ergreift er Kurts Hand.

HEY  BLAINE ? gebärdet Kurt von der anderen Seite des Wagens zu ihm herüber.

WAS ?

HAST  DU  GERADE  GESAGT , DASS  DU  MICH  LIEBST ? fragt er mit hochroten Wangen.

DU  HAST  DAS  BEMERKT , ODER ? er hatte gar nicht vorgehabt, es zu sagen, es war einfach so passiert. Wenn er vorher darüber nachgedacht hatte, es zu sagen, hatte er es sich sehr viel romantischer vorgestellt, aber jetzt ist es heraus und er kann nur hoffen, dass Kurt es auch zu ihm sagt. Er hat keine Vorstellung, wie er damit umgehen soll, wenn Kurt nicht dasselbe fühlt, wie er, oder noch mehr Zeit braucht, um darüber nachzudenken.

SO  ETWAS  ÜBERSIEHT  MAN  NICHT .

Blaine kann nichts dagegen unternehmne, dass ihm das Blut in die Wangen steigt.

WENN  WIR  NACH  HAUSE  KOMMEN , WERDE  ICH  DIR  ZEIGEN , WIE  SEHR  ICH  AUCH  DICH  LIEBE , stellt Kurt klar und Blaines Herz explodiert in eine Million winzig kleiner Teilchen.

Kurt liebt ihn auch.

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um 'Ich liebe dich' zu sagen, gibt es zwei verschiedene Möglichkeiten. Einmal als ganzen Satz: [I love you](http://www.handspeak.com/translate/index.php?id=41) oder
> 
> Ganz unten auf der Seite mit dem deutschen Fingeralphabet seht ihr das internationale Zeichen für **I L** ove **Y** ou, das auf der ganzen Welt von allen Gehörlosen, gleich welcher Nation verstanden wird. [I L Y](http://www.visuelles-denken.de/Schnupperkurs3.html) Es ist eine Kombination aus den Buchstaben I, L und Y


	15. Integration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Blaine trifft zum ersten Mal auf Kurts Freunde.

Übersetzung von   [Integrating](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1358299)  von   [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

**13\. Juli 2013**    direkt im Anschluss an die Ereignisse von Kapitel 13 Geständnis

Blaine rückt instinktiv näher an Kurt heran, als sie das Haus seiner Freundin Mercedes betreten. Die Musik ist laut genug, dass er die Vibrationen durch den Fußboden spüren kann. Normalerweise ist das für ihn ein Zeichen, sich Platz zu schaffen für sich und seine Freunde, um die Nacht durchzutanzen, aber er ist zurückhaltend, irgendetwas derartiges zu tun, bevor er diese Leute nicht besser kennt. Wenn ihn auch Kurt und seine Familie sofort akzeptiert haben, dann muss das nicht bedeuten, dass seine Freunde ihn automatisch genauso mögen werden. Partys sind ihm nicht fremd und eigentlich ist er ziemlich gesellig, aber es ist etwas ganz anderes, zu einer Party mit lauter Hörenden zu gehen, im Vergleich zum Besuch einer Gehörlosen-Party.

ALLES  OKAY ? fragt Kurt besorgt, und bleibt im Hausflur stehen, wo sich außer ihnen zum Glück niemand aufhält.

ES  GEHT  MIR  GUT , versichert Blaine und es ist nicht ganz klar, wen er damit beruhigen möchte — Kurt, oder sich selbst.

ICH  LIEBE  DICH , gebärdet Kurt.

TUT  MIR  LEID , NOCHMAL , BITTE ? scherzt Blaine. Sicher wird er niemals müde werden, Kurt diese Gebärde machen zu sehen.

ICH  LIEBE  DICH , wiederholt Kurt mit einem albernen Grinsen im Gesicht, von dem Blaine herausgefunden hat, dass es 'außer sich sein vor Glück' bedeutet.

WAS ? fragt er noch einmal und überlegt, wie oft er Kurt dazu bringen kann, es zu wiederholen, bevor es ihn nervt.

Kurt lacht, zieht ihn an seinen Hosenträgern zu sich und küsst ihn.

ICH  LIEBE  DICH , gebärdet er und fährt fort mit den Händen seine Hosenträger entlang zu streichen. Trotz der heißen Sommernacht sendet diese Berührung eine Gänsehaut über Blaines Rücken.

EBENSO , gebärdet er und beschwert sich nicht, als Kurt die Hand in seinen Nacken legt und ihn für einen weiteren Kuss an sich zieht. Wenn es nach Blaine ginge, dann müssten sie niemals wieder aufhören sich zu küssen, nie wieder, aber Kurt redet immer von der Notwendigkeit anderer Dinge, wie Essen, Schlaf und Arbeit — einfach lächerlich, seiner Meinung nach.

BEREIT ? fragt Kurt, und löst sich gerade soweit von ihm, dass sie bequem reden können.

ICH  GLAUBE  SCHON , antwortet Blaine und nimmt einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug. Er kann diese Nacht hinter sich bringen. Solange er Kurt an seiner Seite hat, wird ihm nichts wirklich Schlimmes passieren können. Sein rasendes Herz hat diese Botschaft allerdings noch nicht erhalten.

Kurt legt einen Arm um Blaines Taille und zieht ihn um die Ecke, wo sie sofort auf die anderen Partygäste treffen. Dort steht ein Tisch mit roten Plastikbechern und einer großen Auswahl an alkoholischen Getränken. Drei Jungs stehen um den Tisch und spielen 'Flip Cup', angefeuert von einer kleinen Gruppe. Blaine kann murmelnde Geräusche hören, aber er kann nicht unterscheiden, ob sie von den Leuten, oder der Musikanlage in der Ecke stammen. Die Hörgeräte verursachen ihm schon jetzt Kopfschmerzen, aber er fühlt sich nicht wohl genug, um sie auszuziehen, auch wenn sie ihm in dieser lauten Umgebung sowieso nicht viel helfen werden.

Braune Haare wehen ihm ins Gesicht, als Kurt von ihm weg gezogen wird in die Arme einer seiner Freundinnen, wie er annimmt. Blaine versucht zu erkennen, was das Mädchen zu ihm sagt, aber sie bewegt ihre Lippen viel zu schnell und er versteht kein Wort. Kurt versucht, sie zu unterbrechen, aber sie plappert einfach weiter mit heftiger Entschlossenheit.

MEINE  FREUNDIN , R-A-C-H-E-L , gebärdet Kurt für ihn, und das erregt endlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

"Ist das Blaine?" fragt sie Kurt, anstatt ihn direkt anzusprechen und er unterdrückt den Wunsch, die Augen zu verdrehen. Er hat schon von Rachel gehört, aber er hatte sie sich anders vorgestellt, nachdem Kurt ihm erzählt hatte, dass er in New York mit ihr zusammenziehen wird.

Kurt nickt und lässt sie nicht aus den Augen. Blaine wundert sich, ob wohl alle von Kurts Freunden so verrückt sind wie es diese Rachel zu sein scheint.

HALLO , begrüßt er sie verlegen, unsicher, wie er sich mit ihr unterhalten soll, aber er muss es versuchen. Sie werden sich in den nächsten Monaten noch öfter sehen. Er könnte einfach versuchen, ihre Lippen zu lesen, aber sie scheint an einem Gespräch mit ihm nicht allzu sehr interessiert zu sein. Sie dreht sich sofort wieder zu Kurt um, als sei er gar nicht da.

" — süß", sagt sie und wenn er sich anstrengt, kann er die Worte, die ihr Mund formt einigermaßen erkennen. "Liest er von den Lippen?"

"Stop", sagt Kurt da zu ihr und gebärdet es gleichzeitig. Blaine ist dankbar, dass er nicht auch noch Kurts Lippen lesen muss. Er hatte schon befürchtet, Kurt würde vergessen zu gebärden, wenn er mit seinen hörenden Freunden zusammen ist. "Schön, dich kennenzulernen, Blaine", sagt Kurt langsam und zeigt Rachel die Gebärden. Sie wiederholen es mehrmals und schließlich wendet sie sich Blaine mit verlegenem Blick zu.

SCHÖN , DICH  KENNENZULERNEN , BLAINE , gebärdet sie.

GANZ  MEINERSEITS .

"Kannst du auch sprechen?" fragt sie und beäugt ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, als sei er ein Versuchskaninchen, und Blaine will schon zurückschnappen, dass er sehr gut mit seinen Händen spricht, aber Kurt zerrt ihn mit sich, bevor er irgend etwas sagen kann.

"Und tschüss, Rachel", sagt er, schiebt sie zur Seite und zeigt mit finsterem Blick zur anderen Seite des Zimmers. Die beiden starren sich in einer wortlosen Auseinandersetzung eine Weile an, bevor Rachel endlich die Arme hochwirft und davon walzt. Als Kurt sich ihm zuwendet ist er ganz rot und sieht beschämt aus.

DAS  IST  ALSO  RACHEL ? fragt Blaine unbeeindruckt, besonders angesichts der Tatsache, dass Kurt im nächsten Jahr mit ihr zusammen wohnen wird.

TUT  MIR  LEID . SIE  IST  BETRUNKEN , entschuldigt er sich. NORMALERWEISE  IST  SIE  NICHT  SO ..... OKAY , VIELLEICHT  DOCH . GIB  IHR  EINE  ZWEITE  CHANCE , WENN  SIE  NÜCHTERN  IST .

SCHON  GUT , antwortet Blaine, obwohl es das wirklich nicht ist. Er wünschte, er hätte seine Freunde bei sich. Wenn sie hier wären, würden sie genau jetzt einen dummen Witz machen, um die Stimmung zu heben — eine kleine Hilfe, um all die jahrelangen schmerzvollen Erfahrungen unzähliger blöder Fragen zu überdecken. Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres, als Hörende, die es angeblich gut meinen und gleichzeitig die beleidigendsten, unverschämtesten Fragen stellen.

WILLST  DU  WAS  TRINKEN ? fragt Kurt.

JA , GERN , antwortet Blaine mit wahrscheinlich mehr Begeisterung, als angemessen wäre, aber Kurt beschwert sich nicht. Er ergreift Blaines Hand und führt ihn durch die wogende Menschenmenge, bis sie sich den Weg durchs Wohnzimmer in die weniger überfüllte Küche gebahnt haben.

"Kurt!" ruft ein kräftiges, schwarzes Mädchen mit einem breitem Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie schließt ihn in die Arme und Blaine steht daneben und betet, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkt und ihm ebenfalls dumme Fragen stellt.

M-E-R-C-E-D-E-S , DAS  IST  BLAINE , gebärdet Kurt, zieht ihn zu sich heran und Blaine verbirgt seinen Unmut. Kurt wünscht sich schließlich von ihm, dass er seine Freunde mag. Er sollte daran interessiert sein, sie kennenzulernen.

Bevor er richtig versteht, was vor sich geht, umarmt Mercedes ihn ebenfalls.

SCHÖN  DICH  KENNENZULERNEN , gebärdet Mercedes mit einem Grinsen.

DU  KANNST  ASL ? fragt Blaine überrascht. Er wusste, dass eine von Kurts Freundinnen, Tina, dieses Semester mit ihm im ASL-Kurs war, aber er hatte nichts davon erwähnt, dass noch Jemand ASL konnte.

"Tut mir leid, ich kann keine Gebärden", sagt sie, und ihre Lippen lassen sich glücklicherweise viel leichter lesen als Rachels. Sie bewegt sich nicht so viel dabei, was das Verstehen immer so viel schwieriger macht.

ICH  SAGTE  M-E-R-C-E-D-E-S , DASS  ICH  DICH  MITBRINGE , erklärt ihm Kurt . SIE  FRAGTE  MICH  NACH  EIN  PAAR  GEBÄRDEN .

OH , Blaine ist überrascht , DAS  WAR  SEHR  NETT .

"Kann ich euch — — zu trinken?" fragt Mercedes.

"Weißwein, bitte", sagt Kurt. "Aber nicht das billige Zeug, dass du den anderen anbietest."

Blaine lächelt Kurt an, ihm war noch gar nicht aufgefallen, wie gut er geworden war im zeitgleich-Reden-und-Gebärden. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass er gezwungen ist, es zu tun und Blaine weiß, dass es nicht einfach ist. Kurts Gebärden 'klingen' dann eher wie Englisch als ASL, aber das ist nicht schlimm. Blaine ist einfach nur glücklich, ihm zuzuschauen.

Kurt setzt sich auf einen der Küchenstühle und zieht Blaine mit sich auf den Sitz. Es ist ziemlich eng, aber es stört ihn nicht, wie Kurt sich von der Hüfte abwärts bis zum Knöchel an ihn drückt. Es sendet einen warmen Schauer durch seinen Körper und in seinem Bauch beginnt sich das vertraute Verlangen zu regen. Wie lange müssen sie wohl auf der Party bleiben, bevor sie gehen können, ohne dass es unhöflich wirkt. Er hat da so ein Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie Kurt in seinem Auto rittlings auf ihm sitzt, das er gerne verwirklicht sehen würde.

"Blaine?" fragt Mercedes, und reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Wirklichkeit – eine laute, dominierende Wirklichkeit voller Menschen, die er nicht kennt und mit denen er sich nicht wirklich gut unterhalten kann.

GANZ  EGAL , antwortet er, bevor Kurt ihm scherzhaft auf den Arm klopft.

WAS  WILLST  DU  TRINKEN ? fragt Kurt ihn erneut. BIER ? WEIN ? LIKÖR ? COLA ? WASSER ?

BIER ? fragt Blaine und Kurt dolmetscht für ihn. Mercedes öffnet den Kühlschrank und holt zwei Flaschen heraus. Den guten Stoff, wie Blaine feststellt, als sie ihnen ihre Getränke in die Hand drückt, nicht das billige Zeug, das auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer steht.

"Hast du — — bekommen — — ?" fragt sie und Blaine beschäftigt sich intensiv mit dem Etikett seiner stylischen Bierflasche und überlässt Kurt die Konversation. Er wird einfach warten, bis er unmittelbar angesprochen wird, er will sich nicht einmischen.

"Ja, aber nicht bevor uns Rachel über den Weg gelaufen ist", sagt Kurt und Blaine beobachtet seine Gebärden aus dem Augenwinkel.

Mercedes hebt die Hände und schüttelt den Kopf, aber Blaine versteht nicht genau, was sie sagt.

"Oh, das werde ich", antwortet Kurt und verdreht die Augen und Blaine versucht, sich seine Verwirrung nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Ich werde ihn für den Rest des Abends von ihr fern halten müssen."

"Was hat sie getan?" fragt Mercedes und Blaine entschließt sich, es zumindest zu versuchen, denn ihre Lippen sind wirklich nicht schwer zu lesen. Er wird das Training zu schätzen wissen, wenn er zur NYU kommt und der Kreis seiner gehörlosen Freunde auf Sebastian alleine zusammen schrumpft.

"Nichts, aber sie ist eben Rachel", sagt Kurt.

"Sie ist deine beste Freundin", erinnert Mercedes ihn.

"Ich weiß, das heißt aber nicht, dass sie mir nicht manchmal auf die Nerven gehen kann. Besonders, wenn sie betrunken ist......"

Irgendetwas veranlasst beide, die Köpfe erschrocken zum Wohnzimmer zu drehen und Mercedes entschuldigt sich schnell und verlässt die Küche.

DA  IST  GLAS  ZERBROCHEN , erklärt Kurt und Blaine nickt. Er sieht ihr nach, um zu sehen, was kaputt gegangen ist, aber er kann nichts erkennen.

MÖCHTEST  DU  TANZEN ? fragt Kurt.

ICH  WEISS  NICHT , Blaine zuckt die Schultern.

Normalerweise wäre er der Erste, der die Musik aufdreht und zu tanzen beginnt, aber er fühlt sich immer noch ein wenig unwohl und möchte nicht wirklich wieder zurück unter die vielen Leute. Da ist kaum Platz genug zum Gehen, und wenn sie wieder dorthin zurück gehen, werden sie kaum genügend Platz zum Gebärden haben.

KOMM  SCHON . Kurt steht auf und zieht ihn auf die Füße.

SO  GEBIETERISCH  HEUTE , gebärdet Blaine und erhält zum Dank einen Knuff in die Seite.

UND  GEWALTTÄTIG  AUCH , scherzt er, aber er lässt sich von Kurt bereitwillig ins Wohnzimmer ziehen, vorbei ein Mercedes, die Finn anschreit, der eine zerbrochene Lampe in der Hand hält.

Sie gehen in eine Ecke des Zimmers, wo zum Glück weniger Gedränge zu sein scheint und sie genug Platz haben, sich ein wenig zu bewegen. Obwohl es zu eng ist für schwungvolle Drehungen oder für seine kürzlich erlernten Breakdance Kenntnisse. Kurt will Blaine gerade die Arme um die Schultern legen, als ein muskulöser Junge mit einem Irokesenschnitt Kurt eine Kopfnuss verpasst.

Kurt schiebt ihn von sich weg, sieht aber nicht allzu verärgert aus — Blaine ist also nicht gezwungen, ihm in den Arsch zu treten, weil er seinen Freund anfasst. Er scheint ihn zu kennen.

"Das ist also der Kerl, der diesen Arsch — — anfassen — ?" sagt der Junge, was Kurt dazu veranlasst seine Hand auszustrecken und Blaines Oberschenkel zu drücken. Blaine kann nur annehmen, dass es eine entschuldigende Geste sein soll.

"Puck, das ist Blaine, mein Freund", sagt Kurt zu seinem Kumpel.

"Ach ja, richtig — gehört, er ist taub", sagt Puck und betrachtet Blaine kritisch. Blaine versucht unter diesem Blick nicht zu zucken, er weiß, dass solche Kerle, sich an der Unsicherheit anderer laben, aber es ist schwer, sich nicht unwohl zu fühlen, wenn man angeschaut wird, als sei man ein unlösbares Rätesel.

"Kann — " was immer Puck auch zu sagen hat, bleibt unklar, als er anfängt zu schreien und extrem langsam zu sprechen, als wäre Blaine einfach nur schwer von Begriff, und könnte wunderbarerweise alles hören, wenn er nur langsam genug spräche.

"Nein, aber er kann deine Lippen lesen", sagt Kurt und gebärdet so heftig, dass Blaine ihm ansehen kann, dass er genauso verärgert ist.

"Mein — — " sagt Puck zu ihm, aber Blaine kann ihn nicht verstehen, wenn er so langsam spricht.

"Er kann deine Lippen nicht lesen, wenn du redest, wie ein Schwachsinniger", sagt Kurt und verdreht die Augen. "Rede einfach normal, dann versteht er dich auch. Und wenn er dich nicht versteht, kann ich dolmetschen. Jetzt sei nicht so ein Arsch."

"Okay, cool", sagt Puck, jetzt ganz normal und Blaine kann ihn glücklicherweise verstehen. "Ich kann auch ein paar Gebärden, weißt du?"

"Wirklich?" fragt Kurt und sieht sehr skeptisch aus.

"Ja, sieh her", und dann zeigt er ihnen beiden den Mittelfinger und lacht über seinen eigenen Witz, als wäre er wahnsinnig komisch. Blaine verdreht die Augen, sowas sieht er nicht zum ersten Mal.

ICH  HOLE  MIR  WAS  ZU  TRINKEN , teilt er Kurt mit und geht, bevor er etwas Unhöfliches sagen kann. Auch wenn Kurts Freund gerade sehr beleidigend war, wird er sich doch nicht auf sein Niveau herablassen. Er wird diese Nacht überleben und später wird er mit seinen Freunden darüber lästern und sie werden ihn verstehen.

Er schnappt sich die erstbeste Flasche mit so viel Schwung, dass er die arme Asiatin, die sich neben ihm etwas zu trinken einschenkt, mit dem Ellbogen trifft.

VERZEIHUNG , gebärdet er und hofft, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck sein Bedauern vermittelt.

HALLO , gebärdet sie und überrumpelt ihn völlig. DU  K-U-R-T  FREUNDIN !

FREUND ? berichtigt er sie amüsiert.

FREUND , TUT  MIR  LEID . JA . ICH  NICHT  GEBÄRDEN  SEIT  MAI , antwortet sie mit hochrotem Kopf.

ICH  BIN  B-L-A-I-N-E , gebärdet er langsam, und erinnert sich daran, wie schwer es Kurt anfangs gefallen war, ihn zu verstehen und das Mädchen hat schließlich gerade zugegeben, dass sie aus der Übung ist.

T-I-N-A , sagt sie und Blaine lächelt.

DU  WARST  IN  KURTS  ASL-KURS , er erinnert sich an Geschichten über sie. Sie war der Grund, warum Kurt überhaupt erst den Gebärdensprache-Kurs begonnen hatte. Er hatte eine Fremdsprache wählen müssen und sie hatte ihn überredet, sich mit ihr zusammen für ASL anzumelden, anstatt für den Französisch-Grundkurs. Blaine schuldete ihr was.

SCHÖN , DICH  KENNENZULERNEN , gebärdet sie.

SCHÖN , DICH  KENNENZULERNEN. Er lächelt sein erstes echtes Lächeln, seit er durch die Tür gekommen ist.

Kurt kämpft sich durch die Menge mit glühenden Augen, als hätte er sich gerade heftig gestritten.

HEY , TUT  MIR  LEID , entschuldigt er sich sofort . IM  HERZEN  IST  ER  EIN  GUTER  KERL .

KLAR , antwortet Blaine mit einem Augenrollen. Er will sich jetzt wirklich nicht mit Puck beschäftigen. Nicht, wenn er unter Kurts Freunden endlich jemanden gefunden hat, mit dem er wirklich so etwas, wie eine Unterhaltung führen kann.

WIRKLICH , MEINE  FREUNDE ..... SIE  SIND  VERRÜCKT , ABER  SIE  SIND  IN  ORDNUNG , WENN  ES  DARAUF  ANKOMMT , versucht Kurt zu erklären und Blaine weiß, dass er auf ihn hören sollte, aber er hat jahrelang Menschen wie Puck gegenüber eine Abneigung gepflegt.

SCHON  GUT . Er will jetzt nicht darüber reden.

SIE  SIND  NICHT  ABSICHTLICH  GEMEIN .

SIE  WISSEN  ES  NICHT  BESSER , ICH  VERSTEHE  SCHON , gebärdet er mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

Er hasst diese Entschuldigung – ehrlich. Unwissenheit ist keine Entschuldigung für diskriminierendes Verhalten. Wenn Leute sich so verhalten wegen unterschiedlicher Hautfarben, dann greifen sie gleich zu den Waffen und nennen sich gegenseitig 'Rassisten'. Wo ist der Unterschied, wenn sie _seine_ Kultur beleidigen? Wenn Leute so tun, als hätte er keine Kultur, als wäre etwas mit ihm nicht in Ordnung? Er ist kein Behinderter mit "Hörbeeinträchtigung", oder wie auch immer die politisch korrekte Bezeichnung zur Zeit lauten mag, Er ist Taub – mit großem 'T' geschrieben. Er ist stolz darauf. Er ist nicht behindert, was auch immer die Leute über ihn sagen werden, und mit Sicherheit ist er nicht blöd.

SIE  SORGEN  SICH  UM  MICH , SIE  BENEHMEN  SICH  SO  BEI  JEDEM , MIT  DEM  ICH  ZUSAMMEN  BIN , versucht Kurt zu erklären.

SIE  BNEHMEN  SICH  WIE  ARSCHLÖCHER ? fragt Blaine, unfähig, seinen Ärger zu verbergen. Er geht noch nicht einmal darauf ein, dass Kurt gesagt hat, sie würden jeden seiner Freunde so behandeln. Andeutend, dass er schon mehrere gehabt hat. Er möchte nicht auch noch Eifersucht und die Vorstellung von Kurt mit anderen Jungs zu der immer länger werdenden Liste hinzufügen, warum diese Party eine Kathastrophe ist.

ICH  WEISS , DASS  PUCK  DICH  BELEIDIGT  HAT . ICH  HABE  IHN  AUCH  SCHON  ANGESCHRIEN . ER  BELEIDIGT  JEDEN  UND  ALLES . NICHT  NUR  GEHÖRLOSIGKEIT . ICH  VERSICHERE  DIR , ER  MEINT  ES  NICHT  SO , versichert ihm Kurt.

IN  ORDNUNG , lenkt Blaine ein. Er möchte nicht mehr darüber reden.

IN  ORDNUNG ? fragt Kurt und sieht ihn ungläubig an.

ICH  HABE  GERADE  MIT  T-I-N-A  GEREDET, wechselt Blaine das Thema, bevor Kurt weiterreden kann.

HALLO , begrüßt Kurt sie, als würde er sie jetzt erst bemerken.

WIR  HABEN  GERADE  ÜBER  EUREN  ASL  KURS  GEREDET , fährt Blaine fort.

ER  HAT  DIR  GEHOLFEN  BEI  DEINEM  KINDERBUCH  ZU  MOGELN , gebärdet Tina mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

ICH  HABE  BEI  DEM  KINDERBUCH  NICHT  GEMOGELT , antwortet Kurt empört. ICH  HABE  KLASSIFIKATOREN  BENUTZT .

GENAU . DAS  IST  GEMOGELT , stellt Tina klar und schaut beide gespielt finster an.

ICH  HABE  KURTS  NACHERZÄHLUNG  GESEHEN , ER  HAT  SICH  SEHR  SORGFÄLTIG  AUSGEDRÜCKT , kommt Blaine ihm zu Hilfe.

DU  HAST  IHM  JA  AUCH  GEHOLFEN ! lacht Tina und Kurt verdreht die Augen, als hätten sie diese Diskussion nicht zum ersten Mal.

ICH  GEH  MAL  ZUR  TOILETTE , KOMMST  DU  KLAR  MIT  T-I-N-A ? fragt Kurt.

JA , ALLES  OKAY , antwortet Blaine und es überrascht ihn selbst, wie sehr es der Wahrheit entspricht. Tina ist nicht so fortgeschritten wie Kurt und ihre Handhaltung lässt etwas zu wünschen übrig, aber er kann sich mit ihr unterhalten und das ist mehr, als er von irgendeinem von Kurts hörenden Freunden erwartet hatte. Und dazu kommt die angenehme Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht behandelt, als wäre er etwas Besonderes, oder irgendwie anders, was er ihr hoch anrechnet.

ER  HAT  EINE  EINS  BEKOMMEN , DAS  IST  NICHT  FAIR , beschwert sie sich, als Kurt außer Sichtweite ist.

HEY , DAS  MEISTE  HAT  ER  GANZ  ALLEINE  ÜBERSETZT , verteidigt ihn Blaine und hebt kapitulierend die Hände.

DAS  HÄTTE  ICH  AUCH , WENN  ICH  EINEN  GEHÖRLOSEN  ÜBUNGSPARTNER  GEHABT  HÄTTE .

WILLST  DU , DASS  ICH  DIR  HELFE ? fragt er belustigt.

NEIN , antwortet sie, SCHON  GUT . ICH  HABE  AUCH  EINE  EINS  BEKOMMEN . KURT  HAT  MIR  GEHOLFEN .

HAT  ER  DAS ? fragt Blaine, überrascht, dass Kurt ihm nichts davon erzählt hat.

ER  IST  EIN  GUTER  LEHRER , erklärt sie und lächelt glücklich. ER  ARBEITET  RICHTIG  HART , UM  BESSER  ZU  GEBÄRDEN . ER  MAG  DICH  WIRKLICH  SEHR .

ICH  MAG  IHN  AUCH  SEHR , antwortet er glücklich.

ER  WÄRE  SAUER , WENN  ICH  DIR  SAGE , DASS ..... ER  WOLLTE  MIT  DIR  GEHEN , VOM  ERSTEN  TAG  AN , SEIT  ER  DICH  TRAF , sagt sie und beugt sich ganz nah zu ihm, damit niemand ihnen zusehen kann – nicht, dass es einen Unterschied gemacht hätte, denn die einzige Person, die verstehen würde, was sie sagen, ist Kurt, und der ist auf der Toilette.

WIRKLICH ? fragt er, und er weiß gar nicht genau, wieso ihn dieser Gedanke so hibbelig macht. Er wusste schließlich, dass Kurt ihn mochte. Kurt war es gewesen, der ihn auf ein Date eingeladen hatte. Blaine war aber nicht klar gewesen, dass Kurt schon so lange auf ihn gestanden hatte, bevor er diesen Schritt gewagt hatte.

ER  WUSSTE  NICHT , OB  DU  SCHWUL  BIST , erklärt Tina.

KANNST  DU  EIN  GEHEIMNIS  BEHALTEN ?

JA , ihre Augen leuchten auf, als wäre Weihnachten und Ostern gleichzeitig und er ist überzeugt, dass sie es überall herum erzählen wird, aber es ist ihm egal.

ICH  WOLLTE  AUCH  MIT  KURT  GEHEN , VOM  ERSTEN  AUGENBLICK  AN .

Im Rückblick kann Blaine gar nicht verstehen, wieso sie einen Monat gebraucht hatten, bevor einer den anderen endlich gefragt hatte, aber es wird eine schöne Geschichte sein, die sie später mal ihren Kindern werden erzählen können. Natürlich ist Blaine noch nicht soweit, Kurt gegenüber zuzugeben, dass er sich 'für immer' mit ihm vorstellen kann, immerhin sind sie heute gerade erst beim 'ich liebe dich' angekommen.

Tina wirft einen Blick über die Schulter und verzieht das Gesicht. Sie dreht sich wieder um, schnappt sich einen Becher vom Tisch, kippt ihn runter und füllt ihn sofort wieder auf.

ALLES  IN  ORDNUNG ? fragt Blaine besorgt.

MEIN  EX-FREUND  HAT  SEINE  NEUE  FREUNDIN  MITGEBRACHT , erklärt sie aufgebracht, aber Blaine erkennt den Schmerz unter ihrem Ärger.

TUT  MIR  LEID , auch er verzieht das Gesicht mitfühlend und schenkt für sie beide zum Trost weitere Drinks ein.

Eins führt zum Anderen – oder genauer gesagt, ein Drink führt zum nächsten – und bald schon sind Blaine und Tina auf der Tanzfläche und versuchen Mike und seine neue Freundin auszustechen, die beide eine schicke Tanzschule in Chicago besuchen. Blaine kennt Mike nicht, aber er kann ihn schon aus Prinzip nicht leiden, nachdem Tina ihm erzählt hat, dass er mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat, weil sie ihm nicht asiatisch genug war. Blaine hat so viel Hass in seinem Leben erlebt, dass er sich sofort mit jedem verbunden fühlt, der ebenfalls diskriminiert wird.

Ein paar Leute stehen fasziniert um sie herum und er sieht, dass einige ihre Handys in der Hand halten und alles filmen – aber es ist ihm egal. Kurt steht in der Ecke und redet mit Mercedes und ein paar Anderen, die Blaine von den Fotos in Kurts Zimmer kennt und immer wieder sieht er zu Blaine herüber und gebärdet in seine Richtung, aber eigentlich fühlen sich beide absolut wohl, dort, wo sie gerade sind. Nah genug beieinander, um zu reden, wenn sie etwas brauchen, aber jeder genießt die Party auf seine Weise.

Blaine hat genug getrunken, um seine Unsicherheit zu überwinden und er ist in seinem Element – der Beat laut genug, dass er ihn nicht nur in seinen Füßen, sondern auch in seinem Herzen spüren kann. Das ist es, was Hörende nie verstehen werden, wenn es um Musik geht. Sie kann so viel mehr sein, als nur schöne Melodien zu hören. Wenn man sich die Zeit nimmt, wirklich eins zu werden mit der Musik ..... sie zu fühlen .... dann kann sie die Seele berühren.

Es gibt nichts, was Blaine lieber macht.

*** * * ***

 

Ein paar Stunden später entdeckt ihn Kurt, wie er auf der Gartenveranda seine Hörgeräte auszieht und sich die Schläfen massiert. Das Pochen in seinem Kopf soll endlich aufhören. Es ist eine Weile her, seit er sie zuletzt getragen hat, und deshalb muss sich sein Gehirn erst wieder daran gewöhnen, Töne zu hören — selbst, wenn es sie nicht unterscheiden kann. Kurt streckt seine Hand aus, um ihm die Hörgeräte abzunehmen und Blaine sieht ihn aufmerksam an.

DU  BIST  BETRUNKEN , gebärdet Kurt und versichert ihm, dass er sie sicher aufbewahren wird, damit sie nicht kaputt gehen. Blaine will sich gar nicht vorstellen, was seine Eltern sagen würden, wenn er sie verlieren, oder beschädigen würde, denn sie sind so ziemlich das Teuerste, was er – außer seinem Auto – besitzt. Da er nicht vorhat, sie wieder anzuziehen, mit dem schwurbeligen Kopf, händigt er sie Kurt aus.

Kurt steckt sie sorgfältig in seine Tasche und setzt sich neben ihn. Blaine verliert keine Zeit, legt seinen Kopf in Kurts Schoß und seufzt auf, als Kurts Finger durch seine Haare gleiten.

DEINE  HAARE  FANGEN  AN  SICH  ZU  KRINGELN . Kurt lächelt auf ihn hinunter.

Blaine ignoriert ihn und reibt seine Wange an dem weichen Samt von Kurts Hose. Der Stoff fühlt sich so angenehm und kühl an auf seiner erhitzten Haut.

WAS  MACHST  DU  DA ? fragt Kurt und rutscht unruhig hin und her. Blaine erstarrt, als ihm bewusst wird, dass er mit dem Gesicht praktisch in Kurts Schritt liegt.

WEICHE  HOSEN , gebärdet er und sieht Kurt an, als sollte das ganz offensichtlich sein, aber Kurt scheint ihn nicht zu verstehen.

OKAY , WIEVIEL  HAST  DU  GETRUNKEN ? fragt Kurt und Blaine fragt sich, ob er wohl angetrunkener ist, als er ursprünglich dachte.

ICH  WAR  NERVÖS , verteidigt er sich, unsicher, was Kurt wohl von ihm denkt, wenn er sich – noch minderjährig – auf einer Party betrinkt.

ICH  WEISS , Kurt sieht ihn verständnisvoll an. MEINE  FREUNDE  LIEBEN  DICH  ALLE .

SIE  SIND  GAR  NICHT  SO  ÜBEL , antwortet Blaine.

DAS  HABE  ICH  DIR  JA  GESAGT , sagt Kurt selbstzufrieden.

S-A-N-T-A-N-A  UNHEIMLICH , gebärdet er schlampig und bekommt einen Lachanfall, als ihm klar wird, dass zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Kurts Gebärden tatsächlich besser sind, als seine eigenen – dank seines Alkoholrauschs.

WAS ? fragt Kurt und betrachtet ihn liebevoll.

Er schüttelt den Kopf, aber er lacht weiter, ohne besonderen Grund. Er kann einfach nicht mehr aufhören.

ICH  LIEBE  DEIN  LACHEN , gebärdet Kurt.

KANN  ICH  DICH  FÜR  IMMER  BEHALTEN ? fragt Blaine.

SICHER .

ICH  BIN  FROH , DASS  DU  MIT  MIR  NACH  NEW YORK  ZIEHST , Blaine gähnt und kuschelt sich näher an Kurt.

ICH  AUCH . Kurts Finger massieren sanft seine Kopfhaut und er fühlt sich wie im Himmel – er kann ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Der guterzogene Gentleman in ihm tut so, als bemerke er nicht, was das bei Kurt auslöst, und wie jeder Ton, den Blaine von sich gibt, ihn ein wenig unruhiger werden lässt auf seinem Sitz. Immerhin sind sie in der Öffentlichkeit.

ALLEINE  WÜRDE  ICH  NICHT  GEHEN  WOLLEN , Blaine ist wieder beim Thema, nachdem Kurts Hände aus seinem Haar verschwunden sind.

DU  WIRST  MIT  SEBASTIAN  ZUSAMMEN  WOHNEN , gebärdet Kurt und sieht ihn mit einem seltsamen, fast schon hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck an. GEHT  SEBASTIAN  DOCH  NICHT  MIT ?

DOCH , SCHON , stellt Blaine klar, und beachtet Kurts enttäuschten Blick nicht. Er weiß, dass Kurt, nach dem Vorfall an der Dalton kein großer Fan von Sebastian ist, aber Sebastian ist nun mal sein bester Freund – er versucht also, nicht davon anzufangen. ABER  ES  IST  SCHÖN , DICH  AUCH  DORT  DABEI  ZU  HABEN .

DA  GEB  ICH  DIR  RECHT .

DU  MACHST  ES  MIR  LEICHTER  WIEDER  MIT  HÖRENDEN  ZUSAMMEN  ZU  SEIN , Blaine ist nicht sicher, wieso er plötzlich so sentimental ist, wahrscheinlich hat der Alkohol etwas damit zu tun.

WIR  SIND  NICHT  ALLE  SCHLECHT , grinst Kurt.

DU  NICHT , DU  BIST  PERFEKT , sagt Blaine mit einem verträumten Lächeln, dass Kurt veranlasst, sich zu ihm hinunter zu beugen für einen süßen Kuss, der lange nicht genug ist für Blaine, aber er ist viel zu müde, um sich hinzusetzen und Kurt dazu zu bewegen, ihn ordentlich zu küssen.

DU  WOLLTEST  ALSO  VOM  ERSTEN  MOMENT  AN , ALS  WIR  UNS  BEGEGNET  SIND , MIT  MIR  GEHEN ? fragt Kurt mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.

ICH  WUSSTE , DASS  TINA  KEINE  GEHEIMNISSE  FÜR  SICH  BEHÄLT .

TINA ? fragt Kurt verwirrt, und Blaine fällt ein, dass er Kurt das coole Namenszeichen noch gar nicht gezeigt hat, das er sich für sie ausgedacht hat. Die Gebärde für "Diva" mit einer "T"-Handhaltung ausgeführt, denn Tina ist ziemlich leidenschaftlich.

T-I-N-A , ICH  HABE  EIN  NAMENSZEICHEN  FÜR  SIE .

DU  SIEHST  GLÜCKLICH  AUS , bemerkt Kurt und er sieht überrascht aus, als hätte er es nicht erwartet. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte Blaine auch nicht erwartet, sich auf dieser Party glücklich zu fühlen.

ICH  MAG  TINA , sagt er, als sei das Erklärung genug.

VORSICHT , scherzt Kurt , SIE  IST  DIE  SCHLIMMSTE  KLATSCHBASE  DER  WELT .

SIE  IST  ZIEMLICH  COOL , stellt Blaine klar, und er erinnert sich daran, wie er ihr von den Videos erzählt hat, die er gemacht hatte, als er an der Dalton war, und wie sie es sofort auf ihrem Handy gegoogelt und sich das Video angesehen hat, auf dem er zu 'Last Friday Night' tanzt. Danach hatte sie ihn auf die Tanzfläche gezogen und verlangt, dass er allen seine Moves zeigt.

WAS ? DU  MAGST  EINEN  MEINER  FREUNDE ? fragt Kurt, und tut so, als sei er höchst überrascht.

ES  WÄRE  MÖGLICH , antwortet Blaine, obwohl er weiß, dass es eine Lüge ist. Er hat Tinas Nummer schon längst in seinem Handy gespeichert und nächstes Wochenende wird sie ihn besuchen und ihm zeigen, wie er sich seine Fliegen selbst nähen kann.

Vielleicht hatte er ja doch unrecht und nicht alle Hörenden sind schlechte Menschen, oder aber, er hatte recht und hatte einfach nur das Glück, genau _die_ beiden einzigen hörenden Menschen seines Alters in der ganzen Welt, zu treffen, die es auch wert sind – wie auch immer – sein Leben ist richtig gut, wenn er so sagen darf.

 

**~***~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein wichtiger Satz dieses Abends war ["Nice to meet you"](http://www.handspeak.com/translate/index.php?id=30) – oder auch "Schön dich kennenzulernen" 
> 
> und [so](http://www.visuelles-denken.de/Schnupperkurs4.html) stellt man sich in DGS vor (Deutsche Gebärdensprache)


	16. Gesang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Blaine sieht Kurt zum ersten Mal singen

Übersetzung von [Singing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1358305) von [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

**5\. August 2013**

HALLO , grüßt Blaine , als Mr Hummel die Tür öffnet.

HALLO , WIE  GEHT  ES  DIR ? fragt Mr Hummel und Blaine wird ganz warm ums Herz, wie immer, wenn Kurts Vater extra für ihn gebärdet. Es sollte ihn wütend machen, dass der Vater seines Freundes bereit ist, Gebärdensprache zu lernen, während sein eigener Vater es weiterhin ablehnt, aber er hat sich entschieden, sich nicht auf das Schlechte, sondern nur auf das Gute zu konzentrieren. So ist es leichter.

GUT , DANKE . IST  KURT  DA ? ICH  BIN  EIN  BISSCHEN  FRÜH , fragt er.

KURT  IST  OBEN , antwortet Mr Hummel und öffnet die Tür etwas weiter, damit Blaine eintreten kann. Er zieht seine Schuhe aus und lächelt, als Mr Hummel ihm bedeutet, die Treppe hoch zu gehen. Blaine steigt die Stufen hoch und geht den gewohnten Weg zu Kurts Zimmer. Die Tür steht einen Spalt offen und Blaine will höflich sein und anklopfen, bevor er sie einfach so aufmacht, aber der Anblick von Kurt, der sich zu Musik bewegt, stoppt seine Hand, bevor er das geringste Geräusch machen kann. Stattdessen drückt er die Tür ein kleines bisschen weiter auf und sieht Kurts Reflektion im Spiegel. Seine Haltung strahlt den Stolz und die Selbstsicherheit aus, die Blaine schon immer an ihm liebt, aber dieses Mal ist es anders. Es ist weniger eine Show für andere, als eine völlig natürliche Bewegung.

Er singt, erkennt Blaine, als Kurts Mund sich bewegt mit Worten, die Blaine niemals hören wird, aber dennoch ist es wunderschön. Kurt ist dafür geboren, genau das zu tun, und auch wenn er ihn nicht hören kann, weiß er, dass er gut ist. Er kann es sehen. Kurt hört nicht einfach Musik, er wird selbst zum Lied und es ist eines der atemberaubendsten Dinge, die Blaine je gesehen hat. Kurt fühlt die Musik auf die gleiche Art wie Blaine, er lässt sie in seine Seele sinken. Kein Wunder, dass er an der angesehensten Schauspielschule des Landes angenommen wurde — Blaine hat so etwas noch nie vorher gesehen.

Er lehnt sich an den Türrahmen, kreuzt die Arme vor der Brust und ist völlig zufrieden damit, diese wunderbare Vorstellung vor ihm anzuschauen. Er kann keinen speziellen Grund nennen, warum der Anblick von Kurt, während er ein Lied singt, ihn so bewegt, es ist wohl eine Kombination von mehreren Fakten. Da ist die Art, wie sich sein Blick mit Leidenschaft füllt, wenn er etwas tut, was er wirklich liebt. Blaine hat das Gefühl, als würde er Kurt ganz neu kennenlernen in einem ganz anderen Licht. Eine andere Seite von ihm kennenlernen ...... keine bessere oder schönere Seite, aber anders und genauso liebenswert. Wie der erste Atemzug, nachdem Kurt zum ersten Mal für ihn gebärdet hatte. Oder als ihre Lippen sich zum ersten Mal berührten. Das erste 'ich liebe dich'. Er kennt Kurt jetzt schon ein paar Monate und immer, wenn er das Gefühl hat, ihn endlich richtig zu verstehen, entdeckt er so viel Neues.

Singen? Das ist so wunderbar neu und Blaine wünscht sich, dass er nie aufhört. Er kann es nicht erwarten, bis sie in New York sind. Kurt wird auf der Bühne stehen, wo er hin gehört, mit hellen Scheinwerfern, die ihn anstrahlen und die ganze Welt wird ihn sehen. Die Stadt wird vor dem schieren Talent seines perfekten Freundes auf die Knie sinken und Blaine wird Zeuge sein. Dann werden sie nach Hause gehen und Kurt wird ihm ein herrliches Abendessen kochen und freche Bemerkungen machen und wenn er ihm 'Gute Nacht' sagt, wird Blaine sich fragen, ob es irgendeine Seite an Kurt gibt, die er nicht liebt – furchtlos und für immer.

Ihre Augen treffen sich im Spiegel und Kurt dreht sich um, überrascht, Blaine zu sehen und er errötet vor Verlegenheit, weil Blaine ihn erwischt hat, wie er in einem leeren Zimmer tanzt und singt.

HÖR  NICHT  AUF , ICH  WILL  DIR  ZUSEHEN , WENN  DU  SINGST , er bedeutet ihm weiterzumachen, und hofft, dass er nicht zu verlegen dazu ist.

ABER  DU  KANNST  MICH  DOCH  GAR  NICHT  HÖREN , Kurt schaut ihn liebevoll und auch ein wenig verwirrt an.

ICH  KANN  DICH  SEHEN , UND  DU  SIEHST  WUNDERSCHÖN  AUS .

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf und lacht, aber er dreht das Radio lauter, so dass Blaine den Bassrhythmus spüren kann und er singt weiter – nur für ihn. Blaine ist überzeugt, dass sie genau das irgendwann in der Zukunft in ihrer eigenen Wohnung machen werden, nachdem sie gerade erst 'ich will' zueinander gesagt und sich gegenseitig den Himmel versprochen haben.

 

 

**~***~**

 


	17. Diskriminierung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung : Blaine ist außer sich, als er sich für eine Stelle bewirbt und sie nicht bekommt, weil er taub ist.

 

Übersetzung von [Discriminating](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1684625) von [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/profile)

 

 

**23\. September 2013**

Es ist ja nicht so, dass er nicht schon früher diskriminiert worden ist. Es ist schon oft passiert. Unzählige Male. Öfter, als er zugeben möchte. Aber dieses Mal hat es ihn sehr viel härter getroffen als sonst. Vor allem war es eine ganz blöde Idee, sich überhaupt auf diese Stelle im Café zu bewerben. Irgendwo als Tellerwäscher zu arbeiten, war das Letzte, was er sich wünschte, aber er kann schließlich nicht an einer Kasse stehen. Dazu müsste er Lippen lesen können und Lautsprache, und zu versuchen seine hörenden Kommilitonen im Unterricht zu verstehen, bereitet ihm gerade genug Kopfschmerzen.

Nein. Er hat diesen Job nicht wirklich gewollt, aber das war keine Entschuldigung für diesen Arsch von Geschäftsführer, der ihm gesagt hatte, er könnte sich die Mühe sparen, sich zu bewerben, weil er taub ist. Oh Gott, Blaine hätte heulen mögen, als ihm klar wurde, was der ihm da gerade gesagt hatte. Zum Glück war Sebastian dabei gewesen, und hatte ihn so beschimpft, dass sämtliche Kunden den Café-Besitzer empört angestarrt hatten .... aber trotzdem. Es ist demütigend, wenn man ihn als unfähig einstuft, nur weil er nichts hören kann.

Das war überhaupt nicht Blaines Woche. Zuerst hatte er einen seiner Kurse wieder abwählen müssen, als sich herausstellte, dass er sich viel zu viel aufgehalst hatte. Er konnte diese Arbeitsbelastung gar nicht schaffen, während er sich doch gleichzeitig der Herausforderung eines Lebens in dieser großen Stadt stellen musste. Dann war sein Dolmetscher nicht zum 8 Uhr Kurs erschienen und er war gezwungen gewesen, die gesamten 75 Minuten Musiktheorie Lippen zu lesen. Er konnte noch nicht einmal seine Klassenkameraden um Notizen bitten, weil keiner von ihnen gebärden kann und bevor er seine Bitte noch auf ein Stück Papier hatte schreiben können, waren sie schon alle aus dem Klassenraum gerannt. Jetzt muss er bis morgen ein Essay schreiben, und weil er gute 75% des Unterrichtsstoffs gar nicht mitbekommen hat, weiß er nicht, worüber er schreiben soll. Gestern ist er auf der Straße fast von einem dieser Fahradkuriere über den Haufen gefahren worden – sehr wahrscheinlich, weil er ihn nicht hatte hören können – und er hat sich seine schöne khaki-farbene Hose ruiniert, als er auf dem Weg war, sich mit Kurt zum Abendessen zu treffen.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass New York ein Spaziergang werden würde, aber er hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass er so hart würde kämpfen müssen.

WIE  LÄUFT  DEIN  TAG ? fragt er Kurt, als die Facetime-Verbindung endlich steht.

Das WLAN in Kurts Wohnung ist schrecklich und es macht Videoanrufe unglaublich schwierig. Es wäre alles nicht so schlimm, wenn sie nicht beide so einen verrückten Stundenplan hätten, und sie haben es noch nicht wirklich geschafft, sich regelmäßig zu treffen. Er will nicht, dass ihre gesamte Beziehung sich nur via WhatsApp abspielt ..... er will seinen Freund zumindest sehen können, wenn er schon nicht oft persönlich bei ihm sein kann.

SCHRECKLICH , gebärdet Kurt und Blaine fällt auf, wie erschöpft er aussieht. MADAME  TIBIDEAUX  HAT  MICH  AUFGEFORDERT  BEIM  MITTAGESSEN  AUS  DEM  STEHGREIF  ETWAS  VORZUFÜHREN .

WIE  WAR'S ?

GANZ  GUT , ICH  HAB  MICH  GUT  GESCHLAGEN , ABER  DIESE  SCHULE  IST  SO  STRESSIG . ICH  WEISS  NICHT , WIE  ICH  DAS  ZWEI  JAHRE  LANG  DURCHHALTEN  SOLL .

Blaine kann seinen Schmerz nachfühlen, aber zumindest hat Kurt keine vier Jahre Elend vor sich. In zwei Jahren wird er fertig sein und seinen Abschluss lange vor Blaine haben.

ICH  BIN  ÜBERZEUGT , DASS  DU  GROSSARTIG  WARST .

WAS  IST  MIT  DIR ? fragt Kurt . HAST  DU  DICH  FÜR  DIE  STELLE  BEWORBEN ?

ICH  HABE  ES  MIR  ANDERS  ÜBERLEGT , lügt Blaine, während Sebastian ihn von seinem Bett aus schockiert ansieht.

DU  DRECKIGER  LÜGNER , gebärdet er und Blaine dreht ihm entschlossen den Rücken zu und richtet seinen Laptop so aus, dass Kurt Sebastian nicht sehen kann.

Es ist nicht so, dass er es Kurt nicht erzählen will, es ist nur ...... okay, er will es Kurt nicht erzählen. Sein Tag ist gerade schrecklich genug gewesen und wenn Kurt erfährt, was passiert ist, dann wird er darüber reden wollen. Oder schlimmer noch, er wird es in Ordnung bringen wollen. Dabei hat Kurt selbst einen überaus stressigen Tag hinter sich; er muss ihm nicht noch mehr Sorgen aufbürden.

WIESO , ICH  DACHTE , DU  BRAUCHST  DAS  GELD ? fragt Kurt.

JA  SCHON , ABER  ICH  WILL  NICHT  UNBEDINGT  IN  EINEM  CAFÉ  ARBEITEN , sucht Blaine schnell nach einer Ausrede.

WAS  IST  SCHLECHT  AN  EINEM  CAFÉ ? fragt Kurt verteidigend. WIR  HABEN  UNS  IN  EINEM  CAFÉ  KENNENGELERNT .

UND  DU  WARST  DER  BESTE  BARISTA , DEN  ICH  JE  HATTE , antwortet Blaine lächelnd. ABER  ICH  WÄRE  KEIN  BARISTA , ICH  WÄRE  EIN  TELLERWÄSCHER . ERKLÄR   MIR  BITTE , WIE  DAS  IN  MEINEM  LEBENSLAUF  AUSSIEHT.

DAS  VERSTEH  ICH  JA . ABER  DA  SIND  AUCH  DIE  RECHNUNGEN . UND  MANCHMAL  MUSS  MAN  EBEN  EINEN  SCHEISSJOB  ANNEHMEN , UM  SIE  ZU  BEZAHLEN , erklärt Kurt und Blaine verdreht die Augen.

Er sieht es genauso. Aus diesem Grund hatte er schließlich überhaupt erst für diesen beschissenen Mindestlohn-Job vorgesprochen. Es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass der Besitzer ihn abgelehnt hat, weil er taub ist. Natürlich würde er Kurt alles erzählen müssen, wenn er will, dass er aufhört, ihn zu belehren. Aber genau das hat er nicht vor.

DAS  WEISS  ICH  AUCH , OKAY ? er zuckt die Schultern. ICH  HABE  HEUTE  EINE  EMAIL  AN  DIE  LEXINGTON  GEHÖRLOSENSCHULE  GESCHICKT . VIELLEICHT  KÖNNEN  SIE  JA  EINEN  NACHHILFELEHRER  BRAUCHEN.

NA , HOFFENTLICH  ANTWORTEN  SIE  DIR  BALD . HÖR  ZU , ICH  MUSS  LOS . ICH  KOMME  SONST  ZU  SPÄT  ZU  MEINEM  GEBÄRDEN-KURS.

DU  KÖNNTEST  HIER  BLEIBEN , UND  ICH  LEHRE  DICH  DIE  GEBÄRDEN ...... flirtet Blaine schamlos. Er will nicht, dass Kurt schon geht. Einer der wenigen Vorteile von New York ist, dass Kurt hier ist, und keiner ihrer Eltern.

JEDESMAL  WENN  DU  VERSUCHST  MIR  GEBÄRDEN  BEIZUBRINGEN , MACHEN  WIR  STATTDESSEN  RUM . Kurt schaut ihn gespielt finster an. Blaine macht einen Schmollmund, er hasst es, dass sie sich nur so selten sehen. ICH  MACHE  DIR  EINEN  VORSCHLAG . WENN  DER  KURS  AUS  IST , BRINGE  ICH  EISCREME  MIT  UND  HELFE  DIR  MIT  DEM  ESSAY , MIT  DEM  DU  DICH  ABMÜHST . ABGEMACHT ?

ICH  LIEBE  DICH , strahlt Blaine ihn an.

DAS  WILL  ICH  DIR  AUCH  RATEN , antwortet Kurt, wirft ihm eine Kusshand zu und legt auf.

Sobald Blaine sich umgedreht hat, würde er Sebastian am liebsten eine kleben, um das süffisante Grinsen von seinem Gesicht zu wischen.

ICH  WERDE  DICH  NIE  ANLÜGEN  KURT . ICH  LIEBE  DICH . EHRLICHKEIT  IST  DER  SCHLÜSSEL  ZU  JEDER  BEZIEHUNG , äfft Sebastian ihn nach und Blaine schaut ihn unglücklich an.

WAS  HÄTTE  ICH  DENN  SAGEN  SOLLEN ? fragt er.

DASS  DIESES  ARSCHLOCH  DEIN  RECHT  AUF  CHANCENGLEICHHEIT  VERLETZT  HAT , gebärdet Sebastian. Er hatte versucht Blaine zu überzeugen, eine formelle Beschwerde einzureichen, aber sie wissen beide, was dann passieren wird. Nichts. Der Geschäftsführer wird einen Anruf bekommen, bei dem er versichert, dass es einen anderen Grund gegeben hat, warum er Blaine nicht einstellen konnte und das war es dann.

KURT  WIRD  SICH  NUR  AUFREGEN  UND  VERSUCHEN , ES  IN  ORDNUNG  ZU  BRINGEN , versucht er sein Verhalten zu rechtfertigen. ES  GIBT  NICHTS  WAS  ER  TUN  KÖNNTE , WARUM  ES  IHM  ALSO  ERZÄHLEN .

SCHEISSE , DAS  NIMMT  DICH  JA  WIRKLICH  MIT , Sebastian lässt sich sichtlich geschockt zurück auf sein Bett sinken.

JA . Blaine schaut ihn wütend an. Was hatte Sebastian denn gedacht? Nicht jeder kann seinen Lebensunterhalt aus einem unerschöpflichen Treuhandfonds bestreiten. Blaines Eltern sind zwar nicht gerade arm, aber mit dem Schulgeld der Dalton und jetzt für die NYU, bleibt neben seiner Miete und den Studiengebühren nicht viel übrig. Wenn er Geld braucht, um Kurt auszuführen, oder sich was Neues zum Anziehen zu kaufen, oder mal zu einer Broadwayshow zu gehen, dann wird er das selbst bezahlen müssen.

WENN  DU  GELD  BRAUCHST .... Sebastian spricht nicht weiter, aber er versteht sein Angebot auch so.

ICH  BRAUCHE  DICH  NICHT , UM  FÜR  MICH  ZU  BEZAHLEN . Blaine stellt klar, dass er so bald keine Almosen von der Smythe Bank annehmen wird.

NA JA , SAG  NICHT , ICH  HÄTTE  ES  NICHT  ANGEBOTEN .

Blaine zieht seine Tasche unter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und fängt mit seinen Hausaufgaben an. Es wird eine lange Nacht werden. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass das College so hart sein würde. An der Dalton war er ein guter Schüler gewesen, nachdem er den ersten Schreck überwunden hatte, dass sein gesamter Unterricht plötzlich gebärdet wurde. Er weiß, dass es den meisten Erstsemestern ähnlich geht wie ihm, aber er ist der Einzige, der den zusätzlichen Mehraufwand hat, dass er plötzlich in einer Fremdsprache lernen muss.

MANCHMAL  HASSE  ICH  ES  GEHÖRLOS  ZU  SEIN , stöhnt er fünfzehn Minuten später und wirft sein Buch frustriert an die Wand.

WAS  WAR  DAS ? Sebastian setzt sich aufrecht hin auf seinem Bett, wo er gerade an seinem Blog auf dem PC geschrieben hat und schaut ihn finster an.

HALT  MIR  JETZT  KEINEN  VORTRAG , fleht ihn Blaine an. Er weiß, wie schrecklich es ist, sich über sein Taubsein zu beklagen. Er hasst es nicht wirklich, gehörlos zu sein. Aber die Welt ist einfach nicht gemacht für die Gehörlosen und das ist manchmal richtig Scheiße.

ICH  WEISS , WIE  DU  DICH  FÜHLST , tröstet ihn Sebastian und setzt sich zu Blaine aufs Bett . DAS  IST  DAS  ERSTE  MAL , DASS  ICH  ÜBERHAUPT  AUF  EINE  SCHULE  FÜR  HÖRENDE  GEHE.

ES  IST  SCHEISSE , gebärdet Blaine. WARUM  SIND  WIR  NICHT  ZUR  GALLAUDET  UNIVERSITÄT  GEGANGEN ?

DIE  NYU  IST  HART , fährt Sebastian fort, als hätte er Blaine gar nicht gehört. ICH  WERDE  IN  ENGLISCH  DURCHFALLEN , WEIL  MEINE  DOZENTIN  EINE  ZICKE  IST , DIE  NICHT  KAPIERT , DASS  ENGLISCH  FÜR  MICH  EINE  FREMDSPRACHE  IST. ABER  WIR  TUN  UNS  SO  SCHWER , WEIL  UNSERE  UMWELT  AM  ARSCH  IST , NICHT  WIR .

Blaine weiß, dass Sebastian recht hat. Tief in seinem Innern weiß er, dass mit ihnen beiden alles in Ordnung ist. Aber das macht die Schule nicht leichter.

BLAINE . BITTE  SAG  MIR  DASS  DU  NICHT  DEINEN  GEHÖRLOSEN-STOLZ  VERLIERST  WEGEN  DIESEM  HURENSOHN ? Sebastian verlangt eine Antwort von ihm.

DU  HAST  RECHT , lenkt Blaine ein. Er kann nicht zulassen, dass ihn die Schule so runterzieht. Er kann nicht zulassen, dass ein blöder Café-Besitzer sein Selbstwertgefühl bestimmt.

WIE  IMMER , antwortet Sebastian und fängt sich einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf ein.

LASS  UNS  ESSEN  GEHEN . ICH  VERHUNGERE , schlägt Blaine vor. Sie greifen nach ihren Essenskarten und gehen zur Tür hinaus.

Als sie mit dem Aufzug nach unten fahren und beten, dass er nicht wieder stecken bleibt — warum wohnen sie nochmal im obersten Stockwerk? — sieht Sebastian zu ihm herüber, als wäre ihm gerade ein wunderbarer Gedanke gekommen.

WIR  SOLLTEN  VIDEOS  DREHEN  ÜBER  ALL  DEN  SCHEISS  MIT  DEM  WIR  UNS  IN  DIESER  STADT  HERUM  SCHLAGEN  MÜSSEN , schlägt er vor.

DEAF  IN  THE  CITY , witzelt Blaine und stellt sich vor, wie sie sich über Hörende beklagen, genauso, wie Samantha sich immer über die Männer beklagt hat.

GENAU , stimmt Sebastian ihm zu, aber er sieht Blaine dabei an, als wäre ihm etwas Wichtiges entgangen.

Wenn er darüber nachdenkt. Sie haben Videos zusammen gemacht, seit Blaine zur Dalton gekommen war. Sie hatten es hier in der Stadt fortgesetzt, aber ohne ihre übrigen Dalton-Freunde ist es einfach nicht dasselbe. Außerdem, hatten sie in letzter Zeit das Problem, dass sie einerseits so viele Abonnenten für ihren Kanal hatten, dass sie wirklich Geld mit den Videos hätten verdienen können, aber da sie normalerweise ASL-Coverversionen von der Musik anderer Künstler machen, können sie nicht davon profitieren. Sie hatten mit der Idee gespielt, eine Stufe weiter zu gehen ..... etwas Eigenes zu machen.

DAS  SOLLTEN  WIR  WIRKLICH  MACHEN , WEISST  DU , Blaine ist ganz aufgeregt. ABER  ANSTATT  VIDEOS  DARÜBER  ZU  DREHEN , WIE  SCHWER  ALLES  IST , SOLLTEN  WIR  VIELLEICHT ..... EINE  REIHE  MACHEN  MIT  TIPPS , VON  ALL  DEN  SACHEN  IN  DER  STADT , DIE  COOL  SIND  UND  WIRKLICH  FÜR  DIE  GEHÖRLOSEN-GEMEINSCHAFT  NUTZBAR .

Sebastian denkt darüber nach, aber Blaine kann ihm ansehen, dass er genauso begeistert ist von der Idee.

WIR  KÖNNTEN  GELD  VERDIENEN  MIT  UNSEREM  EIGENEN  KANAL , sagt Sebastian, als sie die Caféteria betreten.

UND  ICH  HÄTTE  EINEN  JOB , stimmt Blaine zu.

EINEN  VIEL  BESSEREN , ALS  FÜR  DIESES  HÖRENDE  ARSCHLOCH  DEN  GANZEN  TAG  DAS  GESCHIRR  EINZUSAMMELN , DAS  IST  SICHER .

DANN  WERDEN  WIR  ES  ALSO  MACHEN ? fragt Blaine und drückt die Daumen.

DEAF  IN  THE  CITY  MIT  IHREN  MODERATOREN  BLAINE  UND  SEBASTIAN , gebärdet Sebastian dramatisch . DAS  KLINGT  PERFEKT .

 

 

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die [Gallaudet Universität](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gallaudet_University) ist die EINZIGE Uni für Gehörlose weltweit.
>
>> Für die, denen es **nicht** aufgefallen ist: Der Titel für Blaine und Sebastians neuen YouTube Kanal "Deaf in the City" (Taub in der Stadt) ist natürlich der US Serie 'Sex in the City' entlehnt.


	18. Eingewöhnung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Blaine hat Mühe, sich an das Leben in New York City zu gewöhnen, aber Kurt weiß, was er tun muss, damit er sich besser fühlt.

 

Übersetzung von  [Adjusting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2860253)  von   [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 

 

 **23\. September 2013** , direkt im Anschluss an die Ereignisse in Kapitel 16 Diskriminierung

 

WIR  SOLLTEN  EINE  LERNPAUSE  MACHEN , schlägt Blaine vor, während Kurt eine Aussage in seinem Essay überprüft.

WIR  SOLLTEN  DIESE  ARBEIT  FERTIG  MACHEN , antwortet Kurt mit einem wissenden Blick. Er wird nicht zulassen, dass Blaine sich ablenkt, wenn er noch fünf Seiten zu schreiben hat.

Blaine schmollt und es ist zugleich liebenswert und sexy .... aber er kann nicht. Blaine darf in diesem Kurs nicht durchfallen. Nicht, nachdem er schon einen hatte abwählen müssen in diesem Semester. Kurt hat versprochen, ihm zu helfen und genau das wird er auch machen.

KURT , versucht Blaine es erneut, dreißig Minuten und zwei Absätze später.

NEIN , blockt Kurt sofort ab und blickt noch nicht einmal von dem Fachbuch auf, das er verzweifelt zu lesen versucht, um Blaine akustische Schwingungen und Frequenzbandbreite erklären zu können – in Worten, die er versteht.

Blaine verdreht die Augen, aber zum Glück schreibt er ohne Diskussion weiter an seinem Essay. Es ist schon fast 23 Uhr und Kurt kann es sich nicht leisten, die ganze Nacht aufzubleiben, wenn er am nächsten Morgen Tanzunterricht hat mit der Lehrerin der Hölle, aber er wird nicht gehen, ehe sie nicht fertig sind.

Eine Viertelstunde später schiebt Blaine den Laptop von seinem Schoß und lässt sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen. Spätestens jetzt bemerkt Kurt, dass etwas wirklich nicht in Ordnung ist, und Blaine nicht einfach nur nörgelt, weil er genervt ist.

WAS  IST  LOS , fragt er und klettert zu ihm aufs Bett.

NICHTS , antwortet Blaine, aber sein Gesicht straft seine Antwort Lügen.

IST  ES  WEGEN  DEM  AUFSATZ ? fragt Kurt zögernd. Er will nicht aufdringlich sein, wenn Blaine so schlecht gelaunt ist, sonst wird er nur Streit anfangen. Aber es gefällt ihm nicht, dass er so außer sich ist, und er will zumindest versuchen, ihm zu helfen.

DER  AUFSATZ  IST  MIR  EGAL .

BLAINE , gebärdet Kurt, er hasst es, Blaine so niedergeschlagen zu sehen.

WIESO  HABE  ICH  GEDACHT , ICH  KÖNNTE  AUF  EINE  SCHULE  FÜR  HÖRENDE  GEHEN ? Blaine versucht zu lachen, als habe er einen Witz gemacht, aber Kurt sieht den echten Frust hinter der Fassade.

Kurt weiß, dass Blaine der Umzug nach New York schwer gefallen ist. Ihm ist er auch schwer gefallen. Von Kleinstadt-Ohio zur riesigen Großstadt New York ist eine Riesenumstellung ohne seinen Vater in der Nähe, der ihm helfen kann. Es ist nicht leicht, aber er hält seinen Kopf hoch in dem Wissen, dass er sich früher oder später an alles gewöhnen wird. Es war ihm allerdings nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr Blaine unter der Umstellung litt.

DU  BRAUCHST  NUR  ZEIT , UM  DICH  EINZUGEWÖHNEN , gebärdet er.

AN  WAS  GEWÖHNEN ? DASS  ICH  MICH  MIT  NIEMANDEM  UNTERHALTEN  KANN , AUSSER  MIT  DIR  UND  SEBASTIAN ? UND  DASS  ICH  DICH  KAUM  NOCH  SEHE ?

Eine Weile sagt Kurt gar nichts. Er sitzt nur da und fühlt sich schuldig. Es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass sie sich nicht oft gesehen haben. Das weiß er. Er hat die NYADA, seine Arbeit und die Gebärdendolmetscher-Kurse, die viel von seiner Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, und Bushwick liegt nicht gerade um die Ecke. Aber dennoch ..... sie hatten vorgehabt, sich zusammen zu setzen und ihre Terminpläne so abzustimmen, dass sie sich öfter sehen können, und doch habe sie es noch nicht getan.

DU  HAST  RECHT , stimmt er zu . WIR  MÜSSEN  MEHR  ZEIT  FÜR  EINANDER  EINPLANEN .

Blaine nickt, sagt aber nichts. Kurt hat eine Ahnung, das da noch mehr ist, das ihm zusetzt, aber wenn Blaine nichts sagen will, kann Kurt ihn nicht dazu zwingen, also lässt er es vorerst auf sich beruhen.

ICH  WEISS , DASS  DIR  DIE  SCHULE  ZUR  ZEIT  ZIEMLICH  SCHWER  ERSCHEINT , ABER  DU  HAST  ES  GERADE  IN  DAS  MUSIK-ENSEMBLE  GESCHAFFT . UND  DU  HAST  MIR  GESAGT , DASS  SIE  NORMALERWEISE  GAR  KEINE  ERSTSEMESTER  AUFNEHMEN . DU  BIST  SO  TALENTIERT  UND  DU  GEHÖRST  HIERHER . HAB  NOCH  EIN  WENIG  GEDULD .

OKAY , stimmt Blaine widerstrebend zu.

OKAY , wiederholt Kurt. JETZT  GIB  MIR  DEINEN  STUNDENPLAN , ICH  VERSUCHE  EINE  ZEIT  ZU  FINDEN , ZU  DER  WIR  UNS  REGELMÄSSIG  TREFFEN  KÖNNEN , WÄHREND  DU  DEN  AUFSATZ  FERTIG  SCHREIBST ? KLINGT  DAS  GUT ?

IN  ORDNUNG , antwortet Blaine. Er lächelt verhalten und es ist sein erstes Lächeln für heute. Kurt beugt sich vor und gibt ihm einen Kuss.

Blaine kommt ihm entgegen, um den Kuss zu vertiefen und Kurt lässt es zu. Blaine braucht diese Bestätigung, dass alles gut werden wird. Blaines Zunge dringt in seinen Mund ein und Kurt kann ein behagliches Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Sie kommen viel zu selten dazu in letzter Zeit. Eine Weile räkeln sie sich gemeinsam auf dem Bett, ganz verloren ineinander, bis Kurt wieder einfällt, dass Blaine seine Arbeit fertig schreiben muss. Er würde es gerne vergessen und einfach weitermachen, was sie da gerade tun, aber wenn Blaine aus dem College fliegt, wird er wieder zurück nach Hause gehen und das ist das Letzte, was Kurt will. Es ist schon schwer genug, genügend Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, wenn sie in derselben Stadt wohnen!

Er löst sich schwer atmend von Blaine. Überrascht schaut er an sich hinab und sieht, dass sein Hemd ganz aufgeknöpft ist und er wundert sich, wie Blaine das geschafft hat, ohne, dass er es bemerkt hat.

ZUERST  DER  AUFSATZ , gebärdet er und starrt zur Decke, um nicht Blaines erhitztes Gesicht sehen zu müssen, seine dunklen Augen und geschwollenen Lippen.

DU  BIST  GEMEIN , beschwert sich Blaine, aber er setzt sich hin und schnappt sich seinen Laptop ohne weitere Diskussion. Obwohl Blaine jetzt in besserer Stimmung zu sein scheint, ist da immer noch der Hauch von etwas Anderem in seinen Augen zu sehen. Es schmerzt Kurt, dass Blaine ihm nicht genug vertraut, um seine Sorgen mit ihm zu teilen.

Wahrscheinlich wird er mit Sebastian darüber reden, denkt Kurt düster und sein Blick schießt hinüber zu dem leeren Bett an der anderen Zimmerwand. Als Kurt kam, ist Sebastian gegangen, unter dem Vorwand eine Verabredung zu haben. Aber Kurt weiß, dass er sich einfach nicht im selben Zimmer aufhalten will wie Kurt. Das ist ihm nur recht. Er kann Sebastian auch nicht ausstehen.

Die Tatsache, dass Sebastian weiterhin Blaines Freund ist, ob ihm das nun gefällt oder nicht, war sehr viel leichter zu akzeptieren gewesen, als er noch nicht mit Blaine zusammen gewohnt hatte. Als sie nicht das Zimmer miteinander geteilt hatten. Es macht ihn wahnsinnig eifersüchtig, dass Sebastian in der Lage ist, Blaine jeden Tag dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich anzieht, wenn er genau weiß, dass er immer noch auf ihn steht. Es macht ihn noch viel eifersüchtiger zu wissen, dass Blaine mit Sebastian etwas verbindet, das er nie mit ihm haben wird, weil er nicht taub ist.

Wenn er ehrlich ist, ist das ein Grund, warum er nicht öfter zu Besuch kommt, obwohl er weiß, dass er nicht verlangen kann, dass Blaine immer derjenige ist, der die 45 Minuten zu seiner Wohnung fährt. Wenn Sebastian bei ihnen ist, füht er sich immer unsicher. Aber jetzt ist Sebastian nicht hier und Blaine fühlt sich ganz klar vernachlässigt. Kurt muss etwas dagegen tun.

ICH  WERDE  DIR  EINEN  BLASEN , WENN  DU  FERTIG  BIST , schlägt Kurt mit einem Augenzwinkern vor. Er genießt die Mischung aus Schreck und Begeisterung auf Blaines Gesicht durch und durch.

Blaine schafft die letzten vier Seiten seines Essays in etwas mehr als einer Stunde, was ziemlich interessant ist, da er für die ersten beiden Seiten fast vier Stunden gebraucht hat. Kurt ist davon überzeugt, dass diese Motivation-durch-Sex eine Dauereinrichtung werden wird. Es ist nicht das beste Essay, das Blaine je geschrieben hat, aber gut genug, dass er nicht durchfallen wird, und so schwer wie ihm der Unterricht momentan fällt, kann Kurt nicht mehr verlangen.

KÖNNEN  WIR  JETZT  FEIERN ? fragt Blaine, als Kurt mit Durchlesen fertig ist.

Er druckst ein bisschen rum, um ihn auf die Folter zu spannen, aber als er Blaines gequälten Gesichtsausdruck sieht, muss Kurt lachen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort klappt er den Laptop zu, gleitet von seinem Stuhl und kommt zu Blaine. Der braucht keine weitere Aufforderung, um an die Bettkante zu rutschen, so dass Kurt bequem Platz zwischen seinen Beinen findet. Blaine will gerade seinen Gürtel aufmachen, als Kurt ihn zurückhält und sich selbst an die Arbeit macht. Mit geübten Händen öffnet er die Gürtelschnalle und knöpft die Hose auf. Als er aufschaut, sieht er, wie Blaine ihn blöde angrinst, so, als könne er noch immer nicht glauben, was sie da miteinander machen.

Sie haben es bisher kaum ein Dutzend Mal gemacht, und Kurt kann an einer Hand abzählen, wie oft er Blaine einen geblasen hat, er ist also bei weitem kein Experte darin. Dieses ungläubige Grinsen in Blaines Gesicht nimmt ihm aber jegliche Nervosität. Er weiß, dass Blaine ihn weiterhin lieben wird, ganz gleich was auch passiert.

Kurt schiebt einen Finger unter Blaines Hosenbund und Blaine hebt sein Becken an, so dass er ihm die Jeans mitsamt der Unterhose langsam ausziehen kann. Er hört, wie Blaine scharf einatmet, als die kalte Luft auf seine nackte Haut trifft. Blaine ist noch nicht richtig hart, aber Kurt weiß, wie schnell sich das ändern wird und er ist restlos zufrieden mit der Tatsache, dass es einiges an Blaine gibt, das nur er zu sehen bekommt, wie zum Beispiel das hier. Wie Blaine nur durch _eine_ Berührung von Null auf Hundert gehen kann, ist für Kurt der absolute Antörner.

Er wirft die Kleider in die ungefähre Richtung des Wäschekorbs und verschwendet keinen Blick, um zu sehen, wo sie landen. Dann widmet er sich Blaines Polohemd und schiebt es so hoch er kann, ohne aufstehen zu müssen und Blaine versteht zum Glück, was er vorhat, zieht es ganz aus und wirft es zur Seite.

PERFEKT , gebärdet Kurt und Blaine wird rot und schüttelt den Kopf.

Kurt leckt der Länge nach über Blaines Schwanz und er spürt sofort, wie er unter seiner Zunge anschwillt. Er schließt seine Faust um den Schaft und senkt seinen Mund langsam über die Eichel. Er liebt es, wie Blaine nach Luft schnappt und aufstöhnt, nichtsahnend, wie laut er dabei ist. Kurt ist dankbar, dass das Nachbarzimmer leer steht und hofft, dass jetzt keiner den Flur entlang geht.

Das ist der Nachteil von Sex im Studentenwohnheim, denkt Kurt. Er spürt eine von Blaines Händen in seinem Haar, aber er ist viel zu angetörnt, um sich Gedanken zu machen über die Zerstörung seiner sorgfältig gestylten Frisur. Er konzentriert sich ganz auf Blaine und versucht, ihn soweit zu bringen, dass er seinen Namen sagt, wie er es schon ein paar Mal getan hat. Wenn Blaine zu reden beginnt, ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken, dann weiß Kurt, dass er seine Arbeit gut gemacht hat.

Jetzt ist Blaine vollkommen hart in seinem Mund und Kurt beginnt, den Kopf auf und ab zu bewegen. Er saugt heftig, bis Blaines Griff in seinem Haar fast schon weh tut. Dann beginnt er mit Blaines Erektion im Mund zu summen und der schiebt plötzlich sein Becken vor und Kurt muss würgen. Er löst sich von ihm und Blaine rutscht von ihm weg und gebärdet wiederholt ENTSCHULDIGE .

SCHON  OKAY , winkt Kurt ab, aber er braucht einen Moment, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er ist nicht verärgert – das ist schließlich alles noch so neu für sie und sie sind wahrhaftig keine Sexgötter. Scheiße, letzte Woche hätte er Blaine fast eine Gehirnerschütterung verpasst, bei etwas, das sie jetzt den "berühmt-berüchtigten Dachschräge-Unfall" nennen.

DU  DARFST  NICHT  SUMMEN , WENN  DU  DAS  MACHST , erklärt Blaine und sieht immer noch verlegen aus. DAS  IST  ZU  VIEL .

IST  SCHON  GUT , sagt Kurt lachend. Er schiebt Blaine zurück aufs Bett und klettert zu ihm hoch – seine Knie tun weh von dem harten Steinfußboden.

Blaine rollt ihn herum, bis er rittlings auf Kurt sitzt und beginnt sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

ICH  WAR  NOCH  NICHT  FERTIG , schmollt Kurt.

DU  KANNST  SPÄTER  WEITER  MACHEN , antwortet Blaine mit einer Hand, während die andere fortfährt Kurt auszuziehen. ICH  WILL  DICH  NACKT  SEHEN . DU  SIEHST  MICH  AUCH ......

Kurt fällt kein Grund ein, warum er nicht zusammen mit Blaine nackt sein sollte, also hilft er ihm bei den komplizierten Knöpfen und Schnüren, die seine Hose verschließen.

DICH  AUSZUZIEHEN  SOLLTE  EINE  OLYMPISCHE  DISZIPLIN  WERDEN , scherzt Blaine, als sie Kurt endlich aus all seinen Kleiderschichten geschält haben.

DU  SOLLST  DAS  GEFÜHL  HABEN , DASS  DU  ES  DIR  VERDIENT  HAST , Kurt streckt ihm zum Spaß die Zunge raus. Nur, dass Blaine jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr lacht. Stattdessen starrt er auf Kurts Mund und seine Augen sind fast schwarz.

Die Luft fühlt sich an wie elektrisch aufgeladen und sie sind beide für einen Moment wie erstarrt. Mit jedem Ticken der Uhr fühlt Kurt die elektrische Spannung direkt in seinem Ständer, der um Aufmerksamkeit bettelt. Er legt seine Hand in Blaines Nacken und zieht in zu sich her für einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als seine Erektion Blaines Hüfte streift, stöhnt Kurt auf und Blaine lässt seine Hand über Kurts Brust nach unten wandern und umschließt ihn fest. Kurt lässt sich nach hinten fallen, als Blaine beginnt, langsam auf und ab zu pumpen.

Er sieht Blaine selbstgefällig grinsen, aber er kann sich nicht dafür rächen, denn sein ganzer Körper vibriert vor Lust.

MEHR , verlangt er und unterdrückt ein Stöhnen, als Blaine seinen Griff verstärkt und schneller wird. Seine Eichel ist schon ganz feucht und er wird nicht mehr lange brauchen, aber er will zumindest, dass sie beide zugleich kommen.

Seine Hand sucht blind nach Blaine und als er ihn auch endlich fest im Griff hat, bewegen sie sich beide perfekt synchron.

Kurt versucht, die Augen aufzulassen, denn es gibt nichts Schöneres, als Blaine zuzusehen, wenn er vor Lust aufschreit, die Locken an seinem Nacken sich auflösen und ihm das Blut in die Wangen schießt. Er könnte den Rest seines Lebens damit verbringen, Blaine einfach nur dabei zuzusehen. Er liebt diesen Anblick, wenn er vollkommen ungehemmt und kurz vor einem Orgasmus ist.

"Kurt", ruft Blaine aus und Kurt kommt hier und jetzt, nur vom Klang seiner Stimme. Außerhalb des Schlafzimmers hat er sie noch nie gehört und jetzt verbindet er ihren Klang so sehr mit Orgasmen, dass er sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle hat. Zum Glück ist Blaine nur einen Augenblick später selbst soweit.

Sie streicheln sich gegenseitig durch ihren Höhepunkt und lassen dann voneinander ab, als es zuviel wird.

ICH  LIEBE  DICH , gebärdet Kurt, als Blaine sich aus dem Bett rollt, um ein paar Tücher von seinem Nachttisch zu holen.

ICH  LIEBE  DICH  AUCH , antwortet Blaine und sein Blick ist so rührselig und voller Liebe. Kurt hofft, dass sich das nie ändern wird.

Er liegt völlig entspannt da, während Blaine sie beide sauber wischt und dann wieder zu ihm ins Bett klettert.

ICH  WERDE  MICH  NIE  WIEDER  BEWEGEN , beschließt er und kuschelt sich an Blaines Seite.

DU  KANNST  GERNE  HIER  SCHLAFEN , bietet Blaine an. ABER  WIR  MÜSSEN  UNS  IRGENDWANN  WIEDER  ANZIEHEN . SEBASTIAN  WIRD  SPÄTESTENS  IN  EINER  STUNDE  WIEDER  HIER  SEIN .

Kurt stöhnt verzweifelt, sowohl wegen der Erwähnung von Sebastian, als auch bei dem Gedanken, sich wieder anziehen zu müssen. Er hat 'Tanz' am nächsten Morgen und er sollte wirklich nach Hause gehen, damit er morgen früh seine eigenen Kleider hat, aber Blaine wohnt so viel näher an der NYADA und vielleicht findet er ja etwas, das ihm passt. Eigentlich möchte er Blaines warmes Bett auch gar nicht verlassen.

DANKE , Blaine schließt Kurt fest in die Arme.

DU  DANKST  MIR  FÜR  DEINEN  ORGASMUS ? kichert Kurt.

NEIN, NUN .... JA . ABER  NEIN , Blaine muss lachen. DANKE , DASS  DU  VORBEI  GEKOMMEN  BIST  UND  MIR  GEHOLFEN  HAST . ICH  HATTE  ES  WIRKLICH  NÖTIG .

DU  WIRST  ES  SCHAFFEN , versichert ihm Kurt. DU  BIST  KLUG , DU  MUSST  DIR  NUR  ETWAS  ZEIT  GEBEN , DICH  AN  ALL  DAS  NEUE  ZU  GEWÖHNEN .

Blaine nickt und nagt nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe. Kurt würde ihn am liebsten fragen, was los ist, aber er sieht Blaine an, dass er versuchen will, ihm etwas zu sagen. Deshalb beschließt er zu warten und ihm Zeit zu lassen, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

ICH  HABE  MICH  FÜR  DIESEN  JOB  IM  CAFÉ  BEWORBEN , gebärdet Blaine verlegen, und Kurt versteht nicht wirklich, warum ihm das peinlich ist. Sie hatten darüber gesprochen, dass Blaine sich bewerben sollte, als sie das 'Wir stellen ein'-Schild letzte Woche im Fenster gesehen hatten.

HEUTE  NACHMITTAG , NACHDEM  WIR  DARÜBER  GEREDET  HABEN ?

NEIN , SCHON  VORHER , gesteht Blaine.

DU  HAST  GESAGT , DU  HÄTTEST  ES  DIR  ANDERS ......

Kurt ist verwirrt, sie hatten doch erst heute darüber gesprochen, bevor Kurt zu seinem Gebärden-Kurs gegangen war, und Blaine hatte ihm gesagt, er hätte sich gegen den Job im Café entschieden. Dass er anstatt Teller zu waschen, sich lieber einen Job als Nachhilfelehrer suchen wollte.

ES  WAR  MIR  PEINLICH , erklärt Blaine . ES  TUT  MIR  LEID , DASS  ICH  DICH  ANGELOGEN  HABE .

WAS  IST  PEINLICH  DARAN , IHN  EINEM  CAFÉ  ZU  ARBEITEN ? Kurt versucht, nicht beleidigt zu klingen. ICH  HABE  DAS  GANZE  LETZTE  JAHR  IN  EINEM  CAFÉ  GEARBEITET .

ICH  HABE  DEN  JOB  NICHT  BEKOMMEN , stellt Blaine klar. SIE  HABEN  MEINE  BEWERBUNG  NICHT  MAL  ANGENOMMEN .

WAS ? WARUM ? fragt Kurt verwirrt.

Blaine sieht ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren, aber er schnallt es einfach nicht. WARUM  DURFTEST  DU  DICH  NICHT  BEWERBEN ?

ICH  BIN  TAUB , gebärdet Blaine langsam.

OH.

Er kann nicht fassen, dass er daran gar nicht gedacht hatte, als er Blaine vorgeschlagen hatte, sich für den Job zu bewerben. Ehrlich. Er ist so daran gewöhnt, sich mit ihm in Gebärden zu unterhalten, dass er es manchmal einfach vergisst. Für ihn ist es kein Problem und manchmal vergisst er darüber, dass es für andere Menschen sehr wohl eins sein könnte.

WARTE .... GING  ES  NICHT  UM  EINE  STELLE  IN  DER  KÜCHE ? fragt er, immer noch ein wenig verwirrt. WARUM  KANNST  DU  NICHT  IN  DER  KÜCHE  ARBEITEN ?

ICH  WEISS  ES  NICHT , Blaine rutscht unbehaglich hin und her.

DU  MÜSSTEST  GESCHIRR  SPÜLEN . WAS ? WEIL  DU  TAUB  BIST  KANNST  DU  KEINE  TELLER  SPÜLEN ? DAS  IST  BESCHEUERT .

ICH  WEISS , Blaine sieht mutlos aus. KÖNNEN  WIR  DAS  THEMA  WECHSELN ?

ES  TUT  MIR  LEID , tröstet Kurt. ICH  HATTE  NICHT  GEDACHT ..... ICH  MEINE  ICH  DENKE  NICHT  MAL  DARAN , DASS  DU  TAUB  BIST . DU  BIST  EINFACH  NUR  BLAINE . ICH  HÄTTE  DIR  NICHT  VORSCHLAGEN  SOLLEN , DICH  ZU  BEWERBEN .

ES  IST  NICHT  DEINE  SCHULD .

WARST  DU  DESHALB  DEN  GANZEN  ABEND  SO  GENERVT ?

Blaine zuckt mit den Schultern, aber er nickt gleichzeitig.

ICH  WERDE  DEM  KERL  IN  DEN  ARSCH  TRETEN , gebärdet Kurt wütend. Wie kann jemand es wagen, Blaine zu sagen, dass er irgendetwas nicht tun kann, nur weil er taub ist. Das ist nicht richtig. Das ist ungesetzlich.

Bevor Kurt sich noch mehr hineinsteigern kann ergreift Blaine sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsst ihn.

ICH  FREUE  MICH , DASS  DU  DICH  MEINETWEGEN  SO  AUFREGST , UND  DASS  DU  MICH  NICHT  ALS  BEHINDERT  ANSIEHST , ABER  SO  IST  ES  NUN  EINMAL , WENN  MAN  TAUB  IST . SO  ETWAS  GESCHIEHT  IMMER  WIEDER  UND  WIR  KÖNNEN  NICHTS  DAGEGEN  TUN .

WIR  KÖNNEN  KÄMPFEN , Kurt ist in Rage.

KÄMPFEN  FÜR  EINEN  MINDESTLOHN-JOB , DEN  ICH  NOCH  NICHT  EINMAL  WIRKLICH  WILL ? ER  WIRD  EINFACH  EINEN  ANDEREN  GRUND  VORSCHIEBEN . ES  GEHT  MIR  NICHT  UM  DEN  JOB . NICHT  WIRKLICH .

WARUM  BIST  DU  DANN  SO  SAUER ?

ICH  GLAUBE  ICH  VERMISSE  EINFACH  DIE  DALTON , gesteht Blaine und Kurt wird traurig. Er weiß, dass Blaine gerade eine schwere Zeit durchmacht, aber er hat nicht gedacht, dass er es hier wirklich hasste. Das er wieder zurück nach Hause wollte!

Anscheinend sieht Kurt ziemlich entsetzt aus, denn Blaine küsst ihn schnell. ICH  LIEBE  NEW YORK , UND  ICH  LIEBE  ES , HIER  MIT  DIR  ZUSAMMEN  ZU  SEIN , ABER  ES  IST  MANCHMAL  SO  SCHWER .

ICH  WÜNSCHTE , ICH  KÖNNTE  ES  DIR  LEICHTER  MACHEN .

DAS  TUST  DU , JEDEN  TAG . lächelt Blaine.

ICH  WERDE  ALLES  DARAN  SETZEN , DASS  WIR  UNS  ÖFTER  SEHEN , verspricht Kurt.

DAS  WÄRE  SCHÖN , lächelt Blaine.

Sie klettern aus dem Bett und ziehen sich an. Kurt borgt sich einen von Blaines Pyjamas. So sehr er es auch hasst, mit Sebastian im selben Zimmer aufzuwachen, aber er kann Blaine jetzt einfach nicht alleine lassen.

Als sie beide fertig sind, kriechen sie in Blaines schmales Bett und kuscheln sich unter die Decke. Das Licht ist aus und das Mondlicht reicht gerade so aus, dass Kurt sehen kann, was Blaine sagt, auch wenn er seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen kann.

ICH  WEISS , DASS  DU  MICH  NICHT  ALS  TAUB  ANSIEHST , gebärdet Blaine.

NEIN , NIE , unterbricht Kurt.

ICH  WEISS . ABER ...... ES  IST  NUNMAL  EIN  TEIL  VON  MIR , DESHALB ....... DU  MUSST  IMMER  DARAN  DENKEN , DASS  ES  EIN  TEIL  VON  MIR  IST .

Kurt muss einen Moment nachdenken über das, was Blaine da gerade gesagt hat, und er versucht, es zu verstehen. Er hatte immer angenommen, Blaine wollte, dass er ihn behandelt wie jeden Anderen auch. Er weiß, dass es so ist, denn das ist eine von Blaines häufigsten Beschwerden gegenüber Hörenden. Warum also will er, dass Kurt nie vergisst, dass er gehörlos ist.

Er denkt lange darüber nach, so lange, dass er überzeugt ist, dass Blaine schon eingeschlafen ist. Dann erinnert er sich an den Tag im Café vor ein paar Monaten, als Blaine noch in der HighSchool gewesen war. Nick war zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm ein Buch gegeben über Gehörlose. Er hat es immer noch irgendwo unter seinem Bett – zugegebenermaßen erst zur Hälfte gelesen.

'Es geht nicht nur darum, Gebärden zu lernen. Blaine ist Taub, und ich meine Taub mit einem großen "T" . Wenn du willst, dass eure Beziehung Bestand hat, dann solltest du verstehen, was das wirklich bedeutet', hatte Nick zu ihm gesagt.

Kurt hatte, ehrlich gesagt, nicht allzu viel darüber nachgedacht. Er war einfach froh gewesen, dass einer von Blaines Freunden ihn nicht länger hasste. Aber jetzt, wo Blaine von ihm verlangt, dass er sich intensiv damit beschäftigt, wird Kurt klar, dass Gehörlos zu sein nicht einfach nur bedeutet, eine andere Sprache zu benutzen, um zu kommunizieren. Es ist eine eigenständige Kultur. Es hat Blaines gesamte Erziehung beinflusst. Es ist ein Teil von Blaine, genauso, wie schwul zu sein, ein Teil von Kurt ist.

Er hatte immer gesagt, er wollte nicht anders behandelt werden, weil er schwul ist, aber er will auch nicht, dass diese Tatsache unter den Teppich gekehrt wird, als wäre es nicht ein großer Teil dessen, was seine Persönlichkeit ausmacht. Blaine verlangt genau das von Kurt. Er will nicht behandelt werden, als sei er behindert, aber vielleicht muss Kurt doch ein wenig mehr Zeit darauf verwenden, wirklich zu verstehen, was die Gehörlosen-Kultur bedeutet, so dass er Blaine besser verstehen kann.

OK , gebärdet er und gibt sich selbst das Versprechen, das Buch, das Nick ihm gegeben hat, ganz durchzulesen, sobald er nach Hause kommt. Er schuldet es Blaine einfach.

ICH  SCHÄME  MICH  NICHT  DAFÜR , stellt Blaine noch einmal klar. Überraschenderweise ist er noch wach.

ICH  MICH  AUCH  NICHT , lächelt Kurt ihn an und sie nehmen sich fest in den Arm und schlafen so ein.

 

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem ich einen Einblick in die i-Cloud der Originalautorin mit ihrer überaus detailierten 'Hearing!Verse-Timeline' haben durfte, kann ich euch noch ein paar Hintergrund-Details liefern, für die, die das mögen, um ein besseres Verständnis zu bekommen.  
>  **Blaine** wird, wie in diesem Kapitel von Kurt erwähnt, als Violinist ins Instrumental-Ensemble der NYU aufgenommen, mit dem er während seiner gesamten NYU Laufbahn jeden Mittwoch von 16-18:30 probt.  
>  Seine e-Mail an die Lexington-Gehörlosenschule hat zur Folge, dass er dort ab Oktober als Nachhilfelehrer für 4 h/Woche/á 15$ arbeitet. Während der Sommerpause wird er sogar auf 20 h/Woche aufstocken und in einem Sommercamp unterrichten, das gehörlose Kinder fördert, die eine Regelschule besuchen.  
> Zusätzlich startet er mit Sebastian seinen Deaf-in-The-City Kanal, für den er an den Wochenenden unterwegs ist zum Filmen und Interviewen.  
>  **Kurt** belegt zusätzlich zu seinem College-Stundenplan ASL-Kurse, die jeden Mo und Mi von 17-22 Uhr stattfinden UND arbeitet bei Macy's Menswear für 12$/h an 4 Tagen/30h/Woche (inkl Sa und So von 8-16 Uhr) es ist also kein Wunder, dass die Jungs Schwierigkeiten haben, Zeit füreinander zu finden.) Die einzigen Zeiten, zu denen sie beide frei haben sind drei Nachmittage/Abende die Woche (Di, Sa und So)


	19. Musik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Kurt hört zum ersten Mal, wie Blaine Geige spielt und es raubt ihm den Atem.

Übersetzung von  [Playing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3200426)  von [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

**23\. Oktober 2013**

Normalerweise wartet Kurt unten in der Eingangshalle, bis Blaine runter kommt. Auf diese Weise vermeidet er unnötige Zusammentreffen mit Sebastian. Allerdings antwortet Blaine nicht auf seine Textnachrichten und sie haben nur ein kleines Zeitfenster, bevor er wieder zur Probe muss. Kurt holt tief Luft und fährt mit dem Lift nach oben, zusammen mit einem anderen Bewohner von Blaines Etage. Sobald sich die Aufzugtür öffnet, hört er den Klang einer Geige, die ein kompliziertes klassisches Stück spielt. Zunächst denkt er nicht weiter darüber nach, das Gebäude ist voller Musikstudenten, alleine auf Blaines Etage wohnen fast zwanzig.

Je näher er Blaines Zimmer kommt, umso lauter wird die Musik, aber erst, als er direkt vor der Tür steht, geht ihm auf, dass die Musik aus diesem Zimmer kommt. Derjenige, der hier Geige spielt ist Blaine. Kurt hat ihn schon auf Videos spielen sehen. Es gibt ein paar YouTube-Videos von ihm aus seiner Dalton-Zeit und Mrs Anderson war so nett und hat ihm ein paar private Filmaufnahmen von Blaine gezeigt, als er noch in der Grundschule war, auf denen er spielt. Sie hatte damals gerade mit Blaine geskypt, als Kurt bei ihm war. Er weiß, dass Blaine gut ist, aber er hat ihn noch nie live spielen hören. Die Musik klingt voller, weicher und viel angenehmer im Ohr, wenn sie nicht durch ein elektronisches Gerät übertragen wird. Es ist faszinierend ihm zuzuhören, obwohl da noch eine Tür zwischen ihnen ist und er Blaine gar nicht sehen kann.

Wenn er an der Tür klingelt, wird die Musik aufhören, da ist sich Kurt sicher. Blaine wird seine Geige wegpacken, Kurt aus seinem Zimmer schieben und versprechen, dass er ihn 'ein anderes Mal' hören kann. Er will ihn aber nicht ein anderes Mal hören, er will ihn jetzt hören. Er will jeden Ton in sich aufsaugen, in der Melodie baden..... was Blaine da spielt ist atemberaubend. Es ist reine Perfektion und Kurt könnte sich in den Hintern treten, weil er ihn nicht schon viel früher gebeten hat, für ihn zu spielen. Er hatte die Vertröstungen auf 'später' immer akzeptiert.

Langsam öffnet er die Tür, und betet, dass Blaine ihn nicht bemerkt. Er sieht ihn nicht. Er steht mit dem Rücken zur Tür und hat die Augen in voller Konzentration geschlossen, alle Aufmerksamkeit darauf gerichtet, die Musik zu spüren, anstatt sie zu hören. Kurt würde alles dafür geben, in seinen Kopf schauen zu können, um zu sehen, welches Bild sich dort entfaltet. Blaine hat es ihm schon einmal erklärt, wie die Klänge durch seinen Körper vibrieren und, wenn er sich genügend konzentriert, die schönsten Bilder in den sattesten Farben malen, aber er versteht es nicht. Zumindest nicht so, wie er es gern verstehen würde.

Kurt hat noch nie gesehen, dass jemand so in der Musik aufgeht, wie Blaine gerade. Er spielt nicht einfach eine Note, er atmet sie. Er erweckt das Stück zum Leben. Kurt versteht jetzt, was sie meinen, wenn die Leute von Blaines Talent sprechen. Er ist nicht nur deshalb spektakulär, weil er Taub ist. Er ist in jeder Hinsicht spektakulär. Blaine kann sich vollkommener in der Musik verlieren als jeder NYADA-Student, und die sind angeblich die Besten der Besten.

Es hat etwas Hynotisierendes, ihm zuzusehen.

Die Melodie verändert sich und wird zu einer Weise, die moderner klingt, weniger klassisch ..... es ist etwas, das er erkennt.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night", Kurt singt nur ganz leise mit, er muss einfach. Er weiß, dass keine Gefahr besteht, dass Blaine ihn hört, aber er hat das Gefühl, dass er hier Zeuge einer höchst intimten Situation ist, die er mit niemandem sonst teilen will.

"Take these broken wings and learn to fly", singt er und seine Hände formen gleichzeitig die Gebärden. Diese Bewegung ist es, die Blaine auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen scheint. Für einen Moment sieht er erschrocken aus und verhaspelt sich im Rhythmus, aber er fängt sich schnell wieder und spielt weiter. Kurt singt mit, und er liebt das verträumte Lächeln auf Blaines Gesicht, als er fortfährt den Text gleichzeitig zu gebärden.

Als das Lied zu Ende ist, legt Blaine die Violine sorgsam in ihren Kasten und Kurt sieht ihm ehrfürchtig dabei zu. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich noch mehr in Blaine verlieben könnte als er es sowieso schon tat, aber wie so oft hört Blaine nie auf, ihn zu überraschen.

Blaine legt eine Hand an Kurts Wange und wischt ein paar Tränen weg. Kurt war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er weinte.

DAS  WAR  WUNDERSCHÖN , gebärdet er.

Blaine antwortet nicht, stattdessen legt er seinen Kopf auf Kurts Schulter und reibt die Nase an seinem Hals. Kurt legt ihm die Arme um die Hüften und geht langsam rückwärts, bis er mit den Beinen Blaines Bett berührt. Dann dreht er sie sanft um und bugsiert Blaine aufs Bett, bis er ausgestreckt unter ihm liegt.

Der Film, den sie vorgehabt hatten, sich anzusehen, würde diese Vorführung, der er da gerade beigewohnt hatte, in keinster Weise überbieten können. Warum sich also die Mühe machen.

 

 

 **~***~**

 


	20. Ein unsittlicher Antrag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Manchmal ist es schwer für Blaine, dass keiner von Kurts Freunden Gebärdensprache kann. Manchmal ist es unglaublich unterhaltsam.

 

Übersetzung von  [Propositioning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1358389)  von  [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

**9\. November 2013**

Kurt steht in der Küche, ein Glas Wein in der Hand, und versucht angestrengt, nicht über den Witz zu lachen, den Santana gerade auf Kosten von Rachel gemacht hat. Sie sind auf der Wohnungseinweihungsparty von Santanas neuer Freundin Dani und Kurt hat keinen Zweifel, dass sie alle auf der dünnen Linie balancieren zwischen angenehm beschwipst und vollkommen betrunken.

Rachel droht Santana gerade an, sie aus ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung zu werfen, als Kurt ihn sieht.

Er steht neben Dani, wo sonst. Blaine ist immer dort zu finden, wo Musik ist. Er lehnt am Klavier, während sie spielt, aber er beachtet sie nicht. Er schaut Kurt an.

Kurt lächelt ihn an und erwartet den üblichen Luftkuss als Antwort, aber Blaine ist anscheinend auch schon lange nicht mehr nüchtern, denn was er gebärdet, veranlasst Kurt dazu, seinen Wein in hohem Bogen auszuprusten. Seine Reaktion macht einer Slapstick-Komödie alle Ehre, und er müsste eigentlich von sich selbst angewidert sein, aber er kann gerade keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

WILL  SEX  IN  NEW YORK , hat ihm sein Freund gerade tatsächlich so ganz beiläufig mitgeteilt, und die ganze Welt kann es sehen.

Und jetzt lächelt er ihn süffisant an.

BIST  DU  OKAY ? fragt Blaine, und Kurt zeigt ihm fast den Mittelfinger. Natürlich ist er nicht okay. Er sieht sich um, aber außer Santana, die ihn auf Spanisch beschimpft, weil er Weinflecken auf ihr Kleid gemacht hat, scheint niemand Notiz zu nehmen. Keiner hier kann ASL.

WAS  SOLL  DAS ? fragt Kurt.

DENK  MAL  NACH , DANN  FÄLLT  ES  DIR  EIN , gebärdet Blaine mit diesem sexy Zwinkern, dass Kurt jedes Mal die Knie weich werden lässt. Dann dreht er sich wieder zu Dani um, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Es dauert einen Moment, bis Kurts Gehirn seine Arbeit wieder aufnimmt, aber dann erinnert er sich. Es geschah vor ein paar Monaten. Sie waren damals noch nicht mal miteinander gegangen und Kurt war noch ein blutiger Anfänger im Gebärden gewesen. Er war noch so unerfahren gewesen, wollte Blaine aber trotzdem mit seinen Fähigkeiten beeindrucken, damit der sexy, gehörlose Junge in der gutaussehenden Schuluniform ihn beachtete.

Er hatte versucht ihn zu beeindrucken und stattdessen einen beschämenden Fehler gemacht.

DU  WILLST  SEX  IN  NEW YORK ? gebärdet er mit finsterem Blick und Blaine beginnt zu lachen.

WÄRE  ES  DIR  LIEBER , WENN  ICH  UM  EINEN  BLOWJOB  BITTE ? fragt er, sein Gesicht eine perfekte Maske der Unschuld, so dass niemand um sie herum auch nur erahnen kann, was für ausgesprochen versaute Sachen er da sagt.

WIR  SIND  AUF  EINER  PARTY ! gebärdet Kurt schockiert. Blaine ist noch nie so ungeniert gewesen. Er fragt sich, wie betrunken er wohl ist.

ES  GIBT  DA  EIN  BADEZIMMER . DU  SIEHST  GEIL  AUS , erklärt Blaine mit einem Schulterzucken. Als würde das alles erklären.

HÖR  AUF ! antwortet Kurt, aber gleichzeitig sondiert er die Lage. Niemand würde sie wirklich vermissen für ein paar Minuten ......

ICH  KANN  SEHEN , WIE  DU  NACHDENKST . KOMM  SCHON . DU  WÄRST  AUCH  DER  EMPFÄNGER .

5  MINUTEN , gebärdet Kurt mit hochrotem Kopf und begibt sich unauffällig in Richtung Badezimmer. Dani braucht es nicht zu wissen.

Später wird er dem Wein die Schuld daran geben, dass er überhaupt erst eingewilligt hat. Und Blaine muss schwören, dass so etwas nie wieder geschehen wird. Sie haben schließlich Stil. Sie sind nicht das Paar, das im Bad ihrer Freunde Sex hat. Mit der Ausnahme ..... dass sie es irgendwie doch sind.

 

  **~***~**

 


	21. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Ihr erstes Thanksgiving zu Hause; Blaine versucht Kurt unter allen Umständen von seiner Familie fernzuhalten. Als er sie dann endlich kennenlernt, versteht er warum.

 Übersetzung von  [Thanksgiving](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1358446)    von   [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

**Thanksgiving 2013**

 Kurt kann sich nicht genau erklären, wie er es angestellt hat, über sieben Monate in einer festen Beziehung mit Blaine zu sein, ohne offiziell seine Eltern kennengelernt zu haben. Einmal im letzten Sommer hat er Mrs Anderson getroffen, als er Blaine für ein Konzert abgeholt hat, aber sie waren spät dran gewesen und hatten kaum Zeit für mehr, als ein schnelles 'Hallo'. Er hat sie auch schon ein paar Mal via Skype gesehen, wenn er zu ihren regelmäßigen Freitag-Abend-Verabredungen etwas früher dran war, und Blaine noch mitten im Gespräch mit ihr war. Er weiß, dass Mrs Anderson exzellent gebärden kann und er beneidet sie um ihre flüssige Sprache. Sie ist ein Naturtalent, anders als er. Seine Hände verheddern sich immer noch bei den komplizierteren Gebärden.

Mr Anderson ist schwerer zu fassen. Er hat sehr unregelmäßige Arbeitszeiten und Kurt hat ihn bisher nur auf den Familienfotos gesehen, die Blaine in seinem Zimmer hat. Aber er schreibt regelmäßig mit Blaine und fragt auch oft nach Kurt. Kurt hat gefragt, warum Blaine seinen Vater nicht öfter anruft, aber Blaine kann über Skype nur schlecht Lippen lesen und er hat erklärt, dass texten ihre einzige Möglichkeit ist, zu kommunizieren ohne in Streit zu geraten. Kurt kann sich denken, dass hinter der angespannten Beziehung zwischen Blaine und seinem Vater mehr steckt, als nur dessen Mangel an ASL-Kenntnissen, aber Blaine ist nie weiter darauf eingegangen und Kurt hat nicht gefragt.

Es kommt ihm seltsam vor, dass er die Andersons nicht besser kennt. Immerhin ist Blaine mittlerweile ein Teil _seiner_ Familie. Er teilt Insiderwitze mit Kurts Vater, die Kurt wahrscheinlich nie verstehen wird. Finn textet ihm die Spielstände live von jedem Ohio State Football-Spiel und dann waren da diese drei vollen Wochen, in denen die beiden sich an irgendeinem Online-Spiel festgebissen hatten, bis Kurt drohte, alle sexuellen Aktivitäten einzustellen, wenn Blaine nicht damit aufhörte. Vor zwei Monaten, als Burt und Finn für einen Wochenendbesuch hergeflogen waren, war Blaine aufgeregter gewesen als er selbst. Er hatte Karten für ein Giants-Spiel für sie drei gekauft und hatte sie mit zum Spiel genommen, während Kurt auf der Arbeit war. Burt ruft ihn ganz bewusst via FaceTime an, wenn er weiß, dass Blaine bei ihm ist. Carole kennt längst alle Lieblingsgerichte von Blaine und füllt den Kühlschrank immer mit Leckereien, die er gern isst, wenn sie zu Besuch nach Hause kommen.

Blaine ist jetzt einer von ihnen und doch hat Kurt noch nicht wirklich Zeit mit der Anderson-Familie verbracht. Es ist komisch, aber er weiß, dass es Blaine so lieber ist, und er hat es nie in Frage gestellt. Sie haben sowieso keine Wahl. Sie leben jetzt in New York und ihre Familien sind in Ohio. Während Kurts Vater Wert darauf legt, einmal im Monat zu Besuch zu kommen, erlaubt der Zeitplan der Andersons es ihnen nicht, an die Ostküste zu reisen. Mr Andersons Hauptbüro ist in Los Angeles, weshalb er ständig zwischen Ohio und Kalifornien hin und her reist und Mrs Anderson besitzt eine Bäckereikette, die sie auch an den meisten Wochenende auf Trab hält.

Dann kommt das Thanksgiving-Wochenende in Sicht.

MEINE  MUTTER  VERLANGT , DASS  WIR  THANKSGIVING  DORT  FEIERN , gebärdet Blaine und sieht aus, als habe er gerade jemanden dabei beobachtet, wie er ein Hundebaby ertränkt.

OK , antwortet Kurt, der kein Problem darin sieht. Er ist überzeugt, dass sein Vater es verstehen wird, wenn sie an Thanksgiving stattdessen bei den Andersons essen. Sie werden es schon irgendwie organisieren, vielleicht ein frühes Abendessen am nächsten Tag mit seiner Familie.

WAS  IST  MIT  DEINER  FAMILIE ?

WIR  SIND  IMMER  BEI  MEINER  FAMILIE , SIE  WERDEN  ES  VERSTEHEN , erklärt er.

Nachdem er nicht vorhat, in absehbarer Zukunft mit Blaine Schluss zu machen, ist es wichtig, dass er endlich auch seine Eltern kennenlernt. Thanksgiving scheint der perfekte Zeitpunkt dafür zu sein, sich endlich kennenzulernen. Jeder wird in Festtagslaune sein, mit gutem Essen und schönen Erinnerungen. Er kann nicht nachvollziehen, worüber Blaine sich solche Sorgen macht. Kurt ist der Meinung, dass er überreagiert. Sie sind ein schönes Paar und ergänzen sich gegenseitig wunderbar, welche Probleme könnten Blaines Eltern also mit ihm haben.

 

*** * * ***

 

WIR  KÖNNTEN  SAGEN , UNSER  FLUG  SEI  GESTRICHEN  WORDEN , schlägt Blaine vor, als Kurt auf seinem Bett sitzt und ihm beim Packen zusieht. Sebastian hat die Stadt bereits ein paar Tage früher verlassen und Vorlesungen geschwänzt, um sich mit seinen Eltern auf Bali treffen zu können. Kurt vermisst ihn nicht besonders. Es ist schön, sich in Blaines Zimmer aufhalten zu können ohne Sebastians nervende Anwesenheit und seine abfälligen Bemerkungen.

ES  SCHNEIT  NOCH  NICHT  EINMAL , WARUM  SOLLTE  UNSER  FLUG  GESTRICHEN  WERDEN ? fragt Kurt.

DAS  FLUGZEUG  KÖNNTE  KAPUTT  SEIN , erklärt Blaine und versucht herauszufinden, wieviele Paare seiner Schuhkollektion noch in seinen Koffer passen.

SIE  WÜRDEN  UNS  EINFACH  IN  EIN  ANDERES  SETZEN .

JEDER  HIER  GEHT  NACH  HAUSE . WIR  HÄTTEN  SECHS  TAGE  OHNE  ZIMMERNACHBARN  MITEINANDER , versucht es Blaine erneut und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen — anscheinend versucht er verführerisch rüberzukommen, aber es funktioniert nicht wirklich.

DU  WÜRDEST  CAROLES  SAGENHAFTE  PASTETE  VERPASSEN , betont Kurt in dem Wissen, dass Blaine keine Chance verstreichen lassen würde, irgendeine von Caroles Feiertagspasteten zu essen.

DU  BIST  KEINE  HILFE , schmollt Blaine.

PACK  DIE  DUNKELBRAUNEN  C-O-L-E-H-A-A-N-S  EIN , SIE  PASSEN  ZU  MEHR  DEINER  OUTFITS , Kurt rutscht vom Bett und hilft Blaine seine Kleider anders zusammenzulegen, so dass er mehr Platz im Koffer bekommt und seine Hemden nicht in Gefahr geraten, zu verknittern.

DAS  HABE  ICH  NICHT  GEMEINT , gebärdet Blaine und lässt sich dramatisch aufs Bett fallen, zufrieden damit, dass Kurt für ihn fertig packt.

ICH  WERDE  DEINE  ELTERN  FRÜHER  ODER  SPÄTER  KENNENLERNEN  MÜSSEN , Kurt wirft noch ein paar Socken dazu, denn Blaine besitzt diese wunderbar flauschigen, die Kurt so gern zum Schlafen anzieht.

MIR  WÄRE  SPÄTER  LIEBER .

WARUM  WILLST  DU  NICHT , DASS  ICH  DEINE  ELTERN  TREFFE ? fragt Kurt und setzt sich zu Blaine aufs Bett, nachdem sein Koffer gepackt ist und an der Tür neben Kurts Gepäck steht.

ICH  MÖCHTE  EINFACH  NICHT , DASS  DU  ZUVIEL  ERWARTEST .

ES  SIND  DEINE  ELTERN .

GENAU , antwortet Blaine und sieht ihn unglücklich an.

ES  WIRD  SCHON  GUT  GEHEN , versichert Kurt ihm und gibt ihm einen Kuss.

WENN  DU  DAS  SAGST.

Es bleibt ihnen noch eine halbe Stunde, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen machen müssen und Kurt ist betrübt, weil Blaine so kurz vor den Feiertagen so mies gelaunt ist. Er lässt sich vom Bett rutschen und schiebt Blaines Beine zurecht, bis der an der Bettkante sitzt. Dann macht er sich an die Arbeit, Blaine wieder in Feiertagslaune zu bringen.

Als das Boarding für ihren Flug beginnt, hat Blaine immer noch sein albernes mein-Freund-gibt-die -besten-Blowjobs-auf-der-Welt-Grinsen im Gesicht. Kurt ist überzeugt davon, dass alles gut werden wird.

 

*** * * ***

 

BEVOR  DU  REINKOMMST  SOLLTE  ICH  DICH  WARNEN — MEIN  VATER  GEBÄRDET  NICHT , Blaine öffnet Kurt die Tür, sein Blick nervös und hektisch. Er ist so aufgeregt, dass er seine guten Manieren total vergisst und auf eine ordentliche Begrüßung verzichtet.

ICH  WEISS , antwortet Kurt vorsichtig. Er ist unsicher, was hier vor sich geht. Er weiß, dass Mr Anderson nicht gebärdet, Blaine hat ihm das schon vorher gesagt.

GENAU , gebärdet Blaine, sieht aber immer noch nervös aus.

Kurt legt seine behandschuhten Hände an Blaines Wangen und zwingt ihn, wenigstens für einen Moment still zu halten, in dem Versuch, ihn zu beruhigen. Es dauert eine Minute, aber endlich beruhigt sich seine Atmung auf ein normales Maß und Kurt kann ihm einen ordentlichen Begrüßungskuss geben.

HAPPY  THANKSGIVING , gebärdet er, als sie sich voneinander lösen.

HAPPY  THANKSGIVING , antwortet Blaine und lächelt ein wenig.

MUSS  ICH  HIER  DRAUSSEN  ESSEN ? scherzt Kurt.

NEIN ...... NUR  BEVOR  WIR  REINGEHEN  MUSS  ICH  DICH  BITTEN  NICHT  ZU  GEBÄRDEN , erklärt Blaine.

NICHT  GEBÄRDEN ? fragt Kurt verwirrt, und überzeugt davon, dass er irgendetwas falsch verstanden hat. Offensichtlich sind seine ASL Kenntnisse nicht so gut, wie er immer dachte, denn warum sonst würde ihn Blaine bitten, heute Abend nicht zu gebärden. Blaine — Mr Deaf Pride höchstpersönlich .......

BITTE , Blaines Blick ist so verzweifelt — Kurt ist sicher, er macht keine Witze.

WAS ? NEIN , gebärdet er wütend. Nur weil Mr Anderson nicht gebärdet, heißt das nicht, dass Kurt den ganzen Abend damit verbringen wird, sich nicht mit seinem Freund zu unterhalten, oder schlimmer noch, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten und ihn zu zwingen, die ganze Zeit seine Lippen zu lesen.

WENN  DU  GEBÄRDEST , DANN  WIRD  ES  ZOFF  GEBEN  UND  ICH  MÖCHTE  AN  THANKSGIVING  KEINEN  STREIT . BITTE , Blaine schaut ihn mit diesen großen, traurigen Augen an und Kurt will schon allein deswegen einlenken, damit er nicht mehr so unglücklich aussieht, aber er kann nicht. Es ist nicht richtig und Kurt glaubt nicht, dass er es schaffen wird, da zu sitzen und zu reden, so als könne Blaine hören. Er kann gebärden, er ist absolut in der Lage zu gebärden, warum sollte er es also nicht tun?

UND  WAS  WIRST  DU  DANN  MACHEN ? fragt Kurt, und er hasst es, dass er überhaupt in Erwägung zieht, nachzugeben, nur damit Mr Anderson sich in Anwesenheit seines eigenen Sohnes nicht unwohl fühlt. Trotz allem, so sehr er es auch hasst, will Kurt dennoch einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Immerhin hat er die Absicht, Blaine eines Tages zu heiraten, und es wäre toll, wenn ihn seine zukünftigen Schwiegereltern nicht hassen würden.

ICH  KANN  LIPPEN  LESEN , antwortet Blaine und Kurt verdreht die Augen. Blaine hasst Lippenlesen, auch wenn er zwangsläufig besser darin geworden ist, seit er an der NYU angefangen hat. Er ergeht sich regelmäßig in Schimpftiraden über die Anzahl der Studenten, die nuscheln, Dozenten, die nicht ruhig stehen bleiben, und die Bärte — wenn Blaine erst davon anfängt, wie sehr er die Bärte hasst, die jeder Bewohner seiner Etage sich für No-Shave-November hat wachsen lassen. (Erklärung dazu am Ende des Kapitels)

DU  SOLLTEST  ES  ABER  NICHT  TUN  MÜSSEN , argumentiert Kurt.

ICH  HABE  VERSUCHT  UNS  DAS  ZU  ERSPAREN , ERINNERST  DU  DICH ? fragt Blaine und vollführt die Gebärden ein wenig zu heftig, um noch als höflich durchzugehen. Kurt weiß natürlich, dass er nicht wirklich auf _ihn_ sauer ist, sondern nur total angespannt wegen heute Abend, deshalb schluckt er all die bissigen Kommentare, die ihm auf der Zunge liegen herunter. Blaine ist normalerweise immer so freundlich und zuvorkommend – Kurt weiß, dass er seinen Ärger nicht absichtlich an ihm auslässt.

WENN  ICH  ALSO  DEINE  ELTERN  KENNENLERNEN  WILL , MUSS  ICH  THANKSGIVING  VERBRINGEN , INDEM  ICH  REDE  UND  MICH  NICHT  MIT  DEM  JUNGEN  UNTERHALTE , DEN  ICH  LIEBE ? DAS  IST  NICHT  FAIR .

WILLST  DU , DASS  MEINE  ELTERN  DICH  GERN  MÖGEN ? fragt Blaine.

NATÜRLICH , antwortet Kurt und rollt die Augen mit einem dramatischen Seufzer. Warum war das nur alles so kompliziert. Er traf heute Abend noch nicht einmal Blaines ganze Familie, denn Cooper war nicht in der Stadt, und laut Blaine war _der_ die wahre Drama-Queen der Familie.

DANN  HÖR  AUF  HEUTE  ABEND  ZU  GEBÄRDEN  UND  REDE  NUR . ICH  WERDE  ES  ÜBERLEBEN , gebärdet Blaine, öffnet die Tür für Kurt und hofft, dass somit jede weitere Diskussion ein Ende hat. Aber er sollte Kurt mittlerweile besser kennen. Er lässt nur dann von einer Sache ab, wenn er sich damit abgefunden hat und bereit dafür ist, und diese Angelegenheit ist noch lange nicht entschieden.

WIRST  DU  EBENFALLS  REDEN ? WAS  IST , WENN  DU  IRGENDETWAS  BRAUCHST ? fragt Kurt, denn er weiß genau, dass reden das Letzte ist, was Blaine tun wird. Kurt wird doch nicht da sitzen, während Blaine während des gesamten Abendessens stumm bleibt, wie blöd ist das denn?

DANN  HOLE  ICH  ES  MIR  SELBST .

BLAINE ! Kurt wirft frustriert die Hände in die Luft.

ES  IST  NUR  FÜR  EINEN  ABEND , fleht Blaine ihn an und Kurt kann das Geräusch von Absatzschuhen durch den Hausflur auf sie zu klackern hören. Ein klares Zeichen, dass ihre Zeit zum diskutieren um ist.

BLAINE , gebärdet er ein letztes Mal, bevor Mrs Anderson um die Ecke kommt und ihn herzlich begrüßt.

"Kurt! Wir sind so glücklich, dass es geklappt hat. Ich hoffe deine Familie ist nicht allzu verärgert, weil wir dich an Thanksgiving entführt haben", sagt sie und schließt ihn in ihre Arme, als wären sie alte Freunde.

"Ist schon okay, ich bin froh hier zu sein", sagt Kurt und es juckt ihn in den Händen, parallel dazu zu gebärden, aber als er Blaines finsteren Blick hinter dem Rücken seiner Mutter sieht, unterlässt er es. Er versteht es nicht. Mrs Anderson gebärdet so großartig — er hat es selbst schon gesehen. Warum dürfen sie alle dann jetzt nicht gebärden, wo Mr Anderson nicht einmal dabei ist?

"Meine Stiefmutter hat mir sogar eine Pastete mitgegeben", sagt Kurt. "Ich habe sie im Auto vergessen. Blaine kannst du mir helfen?"

Mrs Anderson mahnt sie, sich zu beeilen, weil das Essen fast fertig ist. Kurt verspricht, dass sie nur eine Minute brauchen werden, und sobald sie wieder draußen sind, wirft er die Hände in die Luft.

ICH  MACHE  DAS  NICHT  MIT , gebärdet er, und fühlt sich schon schlecht, weil er Blaine einfach nur angesprochen und nicht gebärdet hat.

Er weiß, dass es immer Tage geben wird, an denen Blaine Lippenlesen muss, dass es sich nicht immer vermeiden lässt. Es wird nicht immer ein Dolmetscher zur Verfügung stehen. Die restliche Welt wird niemals ASL können. Blaine wird immer wieder mit Hörenden zusammen sein, die keine Ahnung haben, wie sie mit ihm kommunizieren sollen. Aber heute ist _nicht_ einer dieser Tage. Kurt ist nicht einfach nur irgendein ignoranter Hörender, der glaubt, dass Taubheit gleichbedeutend ist mit Behinderung, und dass Blaine, nur weil er nicht redet, irgendwie dumm ist. Er wird nicht auf die Gebärdensprache verzichten, nur weil es der einfachere Weg ist, und die Gehörlosenkultur abtun, als sei sie unwichtig. Wenn er so jemand wäre, dann hätte Blaine nie eingewilligt, mit ihm auszugehen.

ICH  WERDE  NICHT  _NICHT_ GEBÄRDEN . ES  FÜHLT  SICH  KOMISCH  AN , gebärdet er wütend auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto und der vergessenen Pastete.

NA  UND ?

ES  IST  NICHT  RICHTIG ! Kurt kann nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet Blaine sich darüber mit ihm streitet.

ER  WIRD  DIR  DAS  LEBEN  SCHWER  MACHEN , erklärt Blaine, und öffnet die Wagentür, um die Pastete zu nehmen, so dass Kurt weiterhin die Hände frei hat, um zu gebärden. Er ist zwar schon sehr gut darin, einhändig zu gebärden, wenn es nötig ist, aber Blaine ist viel besser darin als Kurt, und wenn Kurt so aufgeregt ist, dann wird er sie womöglich noch fallen lassen.

DANN  SOLL  ER . ES  IST  THANKSGIVING  UND  ICH  WERDE  NICHT  HERUM  SITZEN  UND  ZUSEHEN , WIE  MEIN  FREUND  DA  SITZT  UND  SCHWEIGT , WÄHREND  WIR  ALLE  UM  IHN  HERUM  UNS  UNTERHALTEN . ICH  WERDE  DIR  DEIN  LEBEN  NICHT  SCHWERER  MACHEN , NUR  UM  DEINEM  VATER  EINEN  GEFALLEN  ZU  TUN . ES  IST  SCHLIESSLICH  NICHT  _ER_ DEN  ICH  HEIRATEN  WERDE , ODER ?

Blaine lässt fast den Kuchen fallen und schaut Kurt ungläubig an. Er ist offensichtlich hin und her gerissen zwischen Verdruss über Kurts Sturheit und unfassbarer Freude über sein versehentliches Geständnis.

HEIRATEN ? gebärdet er langsam, als könnte es sein, dass Kurt einen Fehler gemacht hat.

ZUERST  BRINGEN  WIR  DIESES  ESSEN  HINTER  UNS , antwortet Kurt und grinst frech über Blaines strahlenden Blick.

HEIRATEN ? wiederholt er.

JA , EINES  TAGES ?

Kurt lächelt Blaine an und küsst ihn, bevor sie das Haus wieder betreten.

Die Luft im Haus der Andersons fühlt sich an, als könne man daran ersticken und Blaines Lächeln erlischt in dem Moment, als er seinen Vater mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand in der Eingangshalle stehen sieht.

"Du musst also der berühmte Kurt sein", sagt er.

"Hallo Mr Anderson", sagt er und gebärdet trotzig dazu. Ehrlich – Blaine kann froh sein, dass er nicht ganz aufs Reden verzichtet und für den Rest des Abends nur noch gebärdet, um seinen Standpunkt zu behaupten. Allerdings, will er ja nicht wirklich, dass ihn die Andersons von Grund auf hassen. Er will sie einfach nur davon überzeugen, dass Blaine es verdient, auf die Art und Weise kommunizieren zu dürfen, die für ihn am effektivsten ist.

Mr Anderson starrt Kurts Hände an und sieht aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, aber dann dreht er sich einfach um und spricht stattdessen Blaine an.

"Häng Kurts Mantel auf und komm dann ins Esszimmer. Deine Mutter hat das Essen fertig."

Mr Anderson geht davon und brummelt irgendwas von Geld, das er für die Sprachtherapie vergeudet hat. Blaine schüttelt den Kopf und nimmt Kurt den Mantel ab. Kurt würde gern etwas sagen, aber er will dieses Abendessen nicht noch unangenehmer machen, als es unbedingt sein muss.

Zumindest vorläufig.

WIE  UNTERHALTET  IHR  BEIDEN  EUCH ? fragt er auf dem Weg den Flur entlang zum Esszimmer.

Blaine zuckt die Schultern, WENN  MEIN  VATER  NICHT  GERADE  SCHLECHT  GELAUNT  IST , DOLMETSCHT  MEINE  MUTTER  NORMALERWEISE . ICH  REDE  MANCHMAL . NORMALERWEISE  MACHEN  WIR  UNS  NICHT  DIE  MÜHE .

Kurt würde gerne mehr erfahren, aber als sie das Zimmer betreten, steht das Essen bereits auf dem Tisch und Mr Anderson ist dabei, den Truthahn zu tranchieren.

Sie setzen sich und schon bald ist der Truthahn fertig aufgeschnitten und es werden genügend Beilagen herumgereicht, um eine kleine Armee zu versorgen.

"Wie gefällt dir New York?" fragt Mrs Anderson, und man merkt, dass sie versucht die angespannte Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.

"Es ist wirklich großartig", antwortet Kurt, gebärdet sorgfältig mit und ignoriert den finsteren Blick, den Mr Anderson ihm deswegen zuwirft. "Ich war anfangs ein wenig nervös wegen der Schule, weil ich ja vorher auf einem anderen College war, aber ich habe mich in der Stadt gut eingelebt und es gefällt mir."

"Das ist schön", sagt sie. "Blaine scheint auch sehr glücklich dort zu sein."

"Es ist schön, dass wir zusammen dort sind", sagt Kurt mit einem Lächeln, und eigentlich wäre das der Zeitpunkt, an dem Blaine sich einklinken müsste, um von all den tollen Sachen, die sie schon miteinander gemacht haben, zu erzählen und von all den schönen Plätzen, die sie in der Stadt entdeckt haben, aber er sitzt nur da und sagt gar nichts und Kurt fühlt sich nicht wohl dabei.

"Was ist eigentlich dein Hauptfach?" fragt Mr Anderson und obwohl es eigentlich eine ganz einfache Frage ist, kommt es Kurt so vor, als sei es eine Art Test.

"Ich studiere Musiktheater", sagt Kurt, setzt sich aufrecht hin auf seinem Stuhl und versucht Mr Andersons prüfendem Blick mit Selbstvertrauen zu begegnen.

"Das sind keine besonders sicheren Berufsaussichten, oder?" sagt Mr Anderson und Kurt könnte schwören, dass es herablassend klingen soll, obwohl es oberflächlich betrachtet ganz freundlich klingt.

"Nun, ich belege nebenbei Kurse, um als Gebärdendolmetscher arbeiten zu können", sagt er und versucht den bissigen Tonfall, der sich ihm aufdrängt so gut wie möglich unter Kontrolle zu behalten. "Der Unterricht hilft mir auch, besser mit Blaine zu kommunizieren, und wenn ich erst mein Zertifikat habe, kann ich als Dolmetscher gutes Geld verdienen und meine Arbeitszeit selbst einteilen."

"Gebärdendolmetscher sind reine Geldverschwendung", sagt Mr Anderson schroff.

"Bill ....." versucht Mrs Anderson zu unterbrechen, aber Kurt ist schneller.

"Ach ja? Wieso ?" fragt er herausfordernd.

"Es ist nichts verkehrt mit Kindern wie Blaine, aber diese Leute reden ihnen ein, dass sie anders sind und es in dieser Welt nicht schaffen werden, wenn sie nicht jemand an die Hand nimmt, und damit machen sie ein Heidengeld."

"Niemand hat gesagt, es wäre irgendetwas verkehrt mit Gehörlosen", erwidert Kurt barsch. Er kann kaum glauben, was er da aus Mr Andersons Mund hört.

Er weiß, dass es solche Eltern gibt. Eltern, die durch die Gehirnwäsche der Verfechter der 'oralen Methode' gegangen sind – Audiologen, Ärzte und Psychiater, die viel Geld damit verdienen, den Eltern zu erzählen, dass gehörlose Kinder behandelt werden müssen wie hörende Kinder. Dass sie sich mit dem richtigen Hörgerät und ausreichend Sprachtherapie von hörenden Kindern nicht mehr unterscheiden. Als ob anders zu sein etwas Schlechtes wäre. Er weiß, dass Mr Anderson nichts von alledem sagt, weil er Blaine hasst. Er weiß, dass der Mann tief in seinem Innern glaubt, dass er das Richtige tut für seinen Sohn ....... Aber er hat alles völlig falsch verstanden.

Blaine kann gehörlos sein und doch gleichzeitig ein glückliches erfüllendes Leben haben. Er ist jetzt schon ein Vorbild für die gehörlosen Kinder, die er nach der Schule unterrichtet. Er inspiriert schon jetzt tausende Abonnenten seines YouTube-Kanals und ist mit seinem Blog über 'Gehörlosenkultur und Kunst' eine 'Tumblr Berühmtheit'. Er wurde als Geiger in das Musikensemble der NYU aufgenommen, die sich die Top-Studenten aussuchen......... und all das als College-Erstsemester!

Blaine muss sich nicht erst ändern, um großartig zu sein. Kurt versteht nicht, dass Mr Anderson nicht erkennen kann, dass gerade Blaines Anders-sein ihn so besonders macht.

"Bill, hast du Blaine von deiner bevorstehenden Beförderung erzählt?" unterbricht sie Mrs Anderson und lenkt die Unterhaltung so in andere Bahnen, obwohl die Spannung immer noch greifbar ist.

Kurt hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Lust mehr, viel zur Unterhaltung beizutragen. Er ist viel zu verärgert, um etwas Nettes zu sagen und Mr Anderson tut so, als wäre er gar nicht da. Mrs Anderson tut, was sie kann, ihren Mann in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, so dass die Unterhaltung nie ganz versiegt und die Stimmung am Tisch unangenehm wird. Aber Kurt fühlt sich dennoch unwohl, weil alle sich unterhalten, als könne Blaine sie hören. Er erträgt es nicht, zuzusehen, wie Blaines Blick von einem zum anderen wandert, in dem Versuch, nur durch lippenlesen der Unterhaltung zu folgen.

Blaine kann es. Kurt weiß, dass er geübt darin ist, möglichst viel zu erkennen, um aus dem Rest, den er verpasst hat, seine Schlüsse zu ziehen und zumindest die Quintessenz der Unterhaltung zu verstehen. Er weiß, dass Blaine in einer solchen Situation nicht hilflos ist, besonders nicht in seiner eigenen Familie. Er hat es wahrscheinlich schon unzählige Male gemacht.

Der Punkt ist aber, dass es nicht notwendig sein sollte. Kurt weiß natürlich, dass sie nicht den Rest der Welt Gebärdensprache lehren können, aber zumindest seine eigene Familie sollte sich diese Mühe machen. Blaine sollte die Möglichkeit haben, in seinem eigenen Zuhause auf seine Art zu kommunizieren und Zugang zu einer visuellen Sprache haben, die er genauso verstehen kann, wie alle anderen mühelos die auditive Sprache verstehen. Genau das ist es, was Kurt immer wieder betont, wenn er Stunden damit verbringt, seinen Freunden zu Hause ASL-Grundlagen beizubringen, damit Blaine sich in ihrer Gesellschaft nicht so isoliert fühlen muss.

Als Mr Anderson von seiner letzten Reise nach San Francisco berichtet, fängt Kurt an, zu dolmetschen, was er sagt. Blaines Blick ist eine Mischung aus dankbar und zutiefst beschämt.

"Du musst nicht für uns dolmetschen", Mr Anderson unterbricht sich mitten im Satz und weist Kurt zurecht.

"Oh, dann fangen sie also jetzt an, zu gebärden?" fragt er. Er weiß, dass er damit die Grenze überschritten hat. Blaine fällt die Kinnlade herunter, als ob er ihn nicht wiedererkennt, aber er kann einfach nicht anders. Er ist so wütend um Blaines Willen und er hasst es, dass alle Blaine mit solch offenkundiger Respektlosigkeit behandeln.

"Blaine kann lippenlesen", antwortet Mr Anderson kühl. "Er kann ein wenig Übung gebrauchen."

"Übung hat er genügend am College."

"Mein Sohn braucht deine Hilfe nicht, oder dein Mitleid", sagt Mr Anderson und haut mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass alle erschreckt zusammen zucken.

"Ihr Sohn hat nicht mein Mitleid", sagt Kurt, steht auf und wirft seine Serviette auf den Tisch, mit einem Schwung – Rachel wäre stolz auf ihn gewesen. "Er hat meinen Respekt."

"Er ist nicht kaputt", schimpft Mr Anderson. "Er ist kein Sonderschüler, der mit Samthandschuhen angefasst werden muss und dein Mitleid nötig hat. Er braucht keine Spezialbehandlung und er ist keins deiner Schulprojekte."

"Nein, genau das ist er nicht", Kurt hat das Gefühl, dass er alles gesagt hat, was zu sagen war. Er dreht sich um und verlässt das Zimmer in der Gewissheit, dass es besser ist zu gehen, bevor die Sache endgültig eskaliert.

 

*** * * ***

 

Als Kurt zu Hause ankommt ist seine Familie gerade mit dem Essen fertig. Er ignoriert Caroles Angebot, ihm etwas aufzuwärmen. Er ist nicht hungrig, ihm ist nur schlecht. Sein Vater hat den Verdacht, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt, als er sich nach oben verzieht mit kaum mehr als einem 'Happy Thanksgiving' auf den Lippen und Kurt verbringt die nächsten Stunden damit, ihm vorzuheulen, dass er Blaine wahrscheinlich für immer verloren hat. Er hätte nichts sagen sollen. Er hätte einfach da sitzen sollen und höflich Konversation betreiben, so wie Blaine ihn gebeten hatte.

Aber er würde es sich wahrscheinlich nie verzeihen, wenn er sich nicht für Blaine eingesetzt hätte. Er hatte noch nie einfach nur dasitzen und Schmähungen über sich ergehen lassen können. Warum also sollte er es tun, wenn Blaine derjenige war, der verletzt wurde? Die Menschen, die er liebte, hatte er immer schon aufs Schärfste verteidigt.

"Er wird mir nie verzeihen", weint Kurt, als sein Vater versucht, ihm ein Glas warme Milch einzuflößen.

"Hat Blaine gesagt, dass er böse auf dich ist?"

"Er hat überhaupt nichts gesagt!" ruft er aus. "Er hat nur da gesessen und überhaupt nichts gesagt. Nichts getan. Er hat mich zur Tür 'rausgehen lassen und ist mir noch nicht mal hinterher gekommen."

"Lass ihm etwas Zeit, Blaine weiß, dass du ihn liebst und nur sein Bestes wolltest. ", sagt Burt.

"Das Beste für ihn ist ein Freund, der sich nicht mit seinen Eltern streitet und ihn total beschämt — oh Gott. Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Ich bin einfach aus dem Haus gerannt. Wie alt bin ich? Zwölf?" fragt Kurt und zieht sich die Decke über den Kopf, um sich vor dieser schrecklichen Welt zu verstecken. Er weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Er kann es doch nicht einfach dabei belassen, aber er hat auch keine Ahnung, wie er es wieder gut machen soll.

"Versuch zu schlafen, am nächsten Morgen sieht die Welt nur noch halb so schlimm aus." sagt sein Vater, zieht die Decke von seinem Kopf weg und steckt sie um seinen Körper herum fest, so wie er es früher getan hat, als Kurt noch ein Kind war.

"Das sagst du immer", murmelt Kurt, aber er sagt nichts weiter, als die Lichter verlöschen. Er kann ein wenig Schlaf gebrauchen. Diese ganze Heulerei heute Abend hat ihn doch ziemlich erschöpft.

Ein paar Stunden später erwacht Kurt, weil sich seine Matratze leicht nach unten senkt und ein vertrauter Körper sich neben ihn legt. Verschlafen dreht er sich auf den Rücken, blinzelt in die Dunkelheit und sieht Blaine, der auf ihn hinab sieht.

HALLO , gebärdet Blaine, aber Kurt ist viel zu müde, um wirklich zu erfassen, was da vor sich geht. Er kuschelt sich fest an Blaine und schläft sofort wieder ein – geborgen in Blaines Umarmung.

Als er am nächsten Morgen von Blaines Vibrationsalarm viel zu früh erwacht und eine kalte Nase an seinem Hals spürt, braucht er ein paar Minuten, um zu erkennen, dass irgendwas an dieser Idylle falsch ist. Er erinnert sich an Tränen und warme Milch ...... und da gab es auch einen Streit. Bevor er nicht seine obligatorische Tasse Kaffee getrunken hat, kann Kurt normalerweise keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, aber er ist sich trotzdem ziemlich sicher, dass Blaine eigentlich nicht hier sein dürfte.

Als auch Blaine endlich aus seinem Schlaf erwacht und den Alarm abschaltet, schaut Kurt auf den Wecker. Es ist vier Uhr morgens.

DU  BIST  HIER , gebärdet er und versucht alle Puzzleteile in der richtigen Reihenfolge zusammenzusetzen.

ALS  ICH  GESTERN  ABEND  HERKAM , HAST  DU  SCHON  GESCHLAFEN . DEIN  VATER  HAT  MICH  REIN  GELASSEN , erklärt Blaine und streckt sich, was darauf hindeutet, dass er tatsächlich vorhat, gleich aufzustehen ...... um vier in der Frühe.

Warum sollen sie zu dieser unchristlichen Zeit aufstehen? Blaine hasst es fast so sehr wie Kurt, morgens früh raus zu müssen.

ICH  DACHTE  NICHT , DASS  DU  NOCH  VORBEI  KOMMEN  WÜRDEST , gibt er zu, und denkt an letzte Nacht, als er sicher war, dass Blaine niemals wieder mit ihm reden würde. Alles was am Abend zuvor passiert ist, fällt ihm plötzlich wieder ein und je mehr er sich erinnert, um so größer ist seine Verwirrung. Kurt hat Thanksgiving für die Andersons komplett versaut, wieso ist Blaine also hier bei ihm?

ICH  WACHE  GERN  NEBEN  DIR  AUF , antwortet Blaine, als wäre überhaupt nichts geschehen und fährt mit der Hand durch Kurts Haar.

LETZTE  NACHT ...... beginnt Kurt, aber er hat keinen Schimmer, wie er seine Entschuldigung beginnen soll.

ES  WAR  SO  SCHRECKLICH , ES  TUT  MIR  LEID , DASS  DU  DAS  MITERLEBEN  MUSSTEST , entschuldigt sich Blaine stattdessen und in seinen Augen ist nicht die geringste Spur von Unmut zu erkennen.

DEIN  VATER  HASST  MICH , gebärdet Kurt.

ER  HASST  DICH  NICHT , Blaine rollt die Augen.

BIST  DU  SICHER ? fragt Kurt ungläubig. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Mr Anderson auch nur das geringste positive Gefühl ihm gegenüber empfinden kann, nach dem Streit, den sie gestern Abend hatten.

WAHRSCHEINLICH  BIST  DU  NICHT  GERADE  SEIN  LIEBLINGSMENSCH , ABER  ER  HASST  DICH  NICHT . ICH  GLAUBE  SOGAR , DASS  ER  RESPEKT  VOR  DIR  HAT , erklärt Blaine.

RESPEKT ? VOR  MIR ? WIESO ?

NIEMAND  WIDERSETZT  SICH  MEINEM  VATER . ER  WAR  ZUNÄCHST  SEHR  SCHOCKIERT , UND  ER  IST  VIEL  ZU  STOLZ , UM  DAS  ZUZUGEBEN , ABER  ICH  GLAUBE , DU  HAST  IHN  ZIEMLICH  BEEINDRUCKT .

ICH  WAR  SO  RESPEKTLOS , DEINE  MUTTER  HAT  DAS  WUNDERBARE  ESSEN  FÜR  UNS  GEMACHT  UND  ICH  HABE  ALLES  RUINIERT , Kurt ist sich sicher, dass Blaine ihn nur beschwichtigen will. Er hat das alles nicht verdient. Er ist besser erzogen, als sich aufzuführen, wie ein bockiges Kind.

MEINE  MUTTER  BEWUNDERT  DICH , WEGEN   IHR   WÜRDE  ICH  MIR   KEINE  SORGEN  MACHEN , Blaine rollt sich aus dem Bett und fängt an, sich anzuziehen.

WAS  TUST  DU  DA ? jammert Kurt und greift nach Blaine, um ihn wieder zurück ins Bett zu ziehen. Ihre Unterhaltung ist noch nicht beendet, und Kurt hat mit Sicherheit nicht vor, so früh aufzustehen.

MEINE  MUTTER  IST  GLÜCKLICH , DASS  ICH  JEMANDEN  GEFUNDEN  HABE , DER  OFFENBAR  SEHR  VIEL  FÜR  MICH  EMPFINDET . SIE  DENKT  KEIN  BISSCHEN  SCHLECHT  ÜBER  DICH . MEIN  VATER ..... Blaine lässt die Hände sinken und zuckt die Schultern, als gäbe es dazu nichts zu sagen.

ER  HASST  MICH , beendet Kurt für ihn den Satz. Blaine braucht es ihm nicht zu sagen, Kurt weiß es selbst. Er hat es ihm angesehen gestern Abend an diesem Tisch. Kurt ist nicht der Mann, den er sich für Blaine vorgestellt hat.

ER  WIRD  DARÜBER  HINWEG  KOMMEN . ER  IST  EIN  ARSCH  UND  WIRD  WAHRSCHEINLICH  NIE  EINSEHEN , DASS  ER  UNRECHT  HAT . ABER  ER  RESPEKTIERT  MENSCHEN , DIE  EINE  KLARE  MEINUNG  HABEN  UND  DAFÜR  EINTRETEN .

ES  TUT  MIR  LEID , Kurt weiß, dass das bei weitem nicht ausreicht, aber was soll er sonst sagen.

MIR  TUT  ES  LEID , Blaine schüttelt den Kopf, als gäbe es keinen Grund für Kurt, sich zu entschuldigen. ICH  HÄTTE  NICHT  VON  DIR  VERLANGEN  DÜRFEN , NICHT  ZU  GEBÄRDEN .

NEIN , DAS  HÄTTEST  DU  NICHT , stimmt Kurt ihm zu.

ICH  HABE  MEINEM  VATER  GESAGT , DASS  ICH  AN  WEIHNACHTEN  NICHT  NACH  HAUSE  KOMMEN  WERDE .

WAS ? fragt Kurt, plötzlich hellwach, und setzt sich im Bett aufrecht hin. WARUM ?

WIR  HABEN  UNS  ZIEMLICH  HEFTIG  GESTRITTEN , NACHDEM  DU  WEG  WARST , gebärdet Blaine und sieht unsicher zu Boden, als wüsste er nicht genau, was er als Nächstes sagen soll.

WEGEN  MIR ? fragt Kurt.

WEGEN  MIR , stellt Blaine klar. ICH  HABE  IHM  GESAGT , DASS  DAS  MEIN  LEBEN  IST . DASS  ICH  TAUB  BIN  UND  DASS  ICH  GEBÄRDE  UND  DASS  ICH  GLÜCKLICH  BIN . ICH  HABE  IHM  GESAGT , DASS  ER  SICH  ENTWEDER  FÜR  MICH  FREUEN  KANN , ODER  DASS  WIR  AUCH  WEITERHIN  KEINE  ECHTE  BEZIEHUNG  HABEN  WERDEN .

BLAINE , Kurt fühlt sich ganz hilflos. Er ist unglücklich, dass er der Grund ist für den Streit zwischen Blaine und seinem Vater. Er ist traurig, dass Blaine keinen Vater hat, der ihn annimmt, wie er ist. Er ist traurig, dass er nichts dagegen tun kann. Und er kann sich nicht wirklich darüber freuen, dass Blaine sich seinem Vater widersetzt und mit ihm gestritten hat.

DAS  IST  JETZT  MEIN  LEBEN , Blaine sieht zufrieden aus mit seiner Entscheidung, sich von seinem Vater abzuwenden, aber Kurt befürchtet, dass er sie irgendwann bereuen wird.

ER  IST  DEINE  FAMILIE .

DU  BIST  JETZT  AUCH  MEINE  FAMILIE , stellt Blaine klar . MACH  DIR  UM  MICH  KEINE  SORGEN .

BITTE  VERSPRICH  MIR , DASS  DU  DICH  NICHT  MEINETWEGEN  VON  IHNEN  ABWENDEST , fleht Kurt. ICH  WÜRDE  DAS  NIE  VON  DIR  VERLANGEN . ICH  BIN  SICHER , DASS  ICH  MICH  IRGENDWIE  MIT  DEINEM  VATER  ARRANGIEREN  KANN . ICH  WERDE  MIR  EBEN  AUF  DIE  ZUNGE  BEISSEN  MÜSSEN .

NEIN , DENN  DU  HAST  NUR  DAS  GEMACHT , WAS  ICH  SCHON  SEIT  JAHREN  MACHEN  WILL , erklärt Blaine. DU  HAST  DICH  FÜR  MICH  EINGESETZT . ICH  WEISS  DAS  WIRKLICH  ZU  SCHÄTZEN .

ICH  HABE  ALLES  DURCHEINANDER  GEBRACHT , stöhnt Kurt.

NUR  EIN  BISSCHEN , UND  ES  IST  EIN  GUTES  DURCHEINANDER , Blaine ist fertig angezogen und setzt sich aufs Bett. Er beugt sich zu Kurt hinüber und gibt ihm einen Kuss, der schnell zu mehr wird. Kurt will ihn gerade auf sich herunter ziehen, als Blaine sich von ihm löst.

NEIN , DAMIT  FANGEN  WIR  JETZT  NICHT  AN , DU  MUSST  DICH  FERTIG  MACHEN , gebärdet er, steht auf und geht so weit zurück, dass Kurt ihn nicht mehr packen kann.

WO  GEHEN  WIR  HIN ? fragt er, und wundert sich, was so wichtig sein kann, dass sie um vier Uhr früh dafür aufstehen müssen.

JETZT  SAG  MIR  NICHT , DU  HAST  ES  VERGESSEN , neckt Blaine ihn und Kurt seufzt, denn er ist sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass sie keine Pläne für heute hatten.

BLACK  FRIDAY , Kurt sieht überrascht auf. DU GEHST MIT MIR SHOPPEN ?

JA . ICH  KANN  NICHT  GLAUBEN , DASS  ICH  _DICH_ DAFÜR  HEUTE  AUS  DEM  BETT  ZERREN  MUSS , lacht Blaine und das ist der schönste Anblick für Kurt auf der ganzen Welt. Wie Blaines Gesicht mit seinem Lächeln aufstrahlt .... Es ist wunderschön.

WIR  WERDEN  UNS  BEEILEN  MÜSSEN , WENN  DU  EINE  DER  KOSTENLOSEN  PRALL  GEFÜLLTEN  GESCHENKTÜTEN  ABSTAUBEN  WILLST , DIE  MACY'S  HEUTE  VERTEILT .

Kurt gleitet aus dem Bett und fängt an, sich fertig zu machen, während Blaine schon mal nach unten geht, um Kaffee zum Mitnehmen für sie beide zu machen.

 

*** * * ***

 

GLAUBST  DU , DEIN  VATER  WIRD  MIR  IRGENDWANN  VERZEIHEN ? fragt Kurt ein paar Stunden später, als sie beide, voll beladen mit Tüten und Taschen einen Tisch in der Fressmeile ergattert haben. Keiner von ihnen kann sich aufraffen, nach vorne an die Theke zu gehen, um etwas zu essen zu bestellen.

ES  GIBT  NICHTS  ZU  VERZEIHEN . DU  HAST  NICHTS  GETAN , gebärdet Blaine . WENN  ER  DAS  WIEDER  GUT  MACHEN  WILL , DANN  MUSS  ER  DEN  ERSTEN  SCHRITT  MACHEN . DAS  IST  JETZT  SEIN  PROBLEM .

WAS  HAT  DEINE  MUTTER  GESAGT , ALS  DU  IHR  GESAGT  HAST , DASS  DU  NICHT  VORBEI  KOMMST , fragt Kurt. Er kennt Mrs Anderson nicht besonders gut, aber er schätzt sie nicht als die Art Mutter ein, die es in Ordnung findet, wenn Blaine an Weihnachten überhaupt nicht auftaucht. Sie verpasst normalerweise nicht eine ihrer Freitag-Abend-Skype-Sitzungen.

SIE  HAT  NICHTS  GESAGT , ABER  ICH  GLAUBE  SIE  IST  AUF  MEINER  SEITE , erklärt Blaine. SIE  HAT  NICHT  MIT  MIR  DISKUTIERT , ALS  ICH  SAGTE , DASS  ICH  NICHT  NACHHAUSE  KOMME .

NAJA , ICH  MUSS  AN  WEIHNACHTEN  ARBEITEN , ICH  WERDE  ALSO  AUCH  NICHT  NACH  HAUSEKOMMEN , Kurt geht plötzlich auf, dass das bedeutet, dass sie ihr erstes gemeinsames Weihnachten – ganz für sich alleine – in der großen Stadt verbringen werden. Es gab Schlimmeres im Leben.

 

 

**~***~**

 

Heute gibt es gaaanz viele Informationen für die Interessierten – also weiterlesen ;-)

  **Black Friday** (engl. für _Schwarzer Freitag_ ) wird in den USA der Freitag nach Thanksgiving genannt. Da Thanksgiving immer auf den vierten Donnerstag im November fällt, gilt der darauffolgende Black Friday als Start in ein traditionelles Familienwochenende und als Beginn der Weihnachtseinkaufsaison. )

 **No-Shave-November** (Nicht-Rasieren-November) ist der Name einer Gemeinnützigen Organisation in den USA, die Spenden sammelt für Krebspatienten und aufruft zu mehr Sensibilisierung im Bezug auf Krebserkrankungen und Früherkennung. [auf englisch](https://no-shave.org/)   [auf deutsch](http://www.fashionzone.de/no-shave-november-papa-bruder-freund-co/)

Wer beim **No-Shave-November** mitmachen will, wird aufgefordert einen Monat lang auf das Rasieren und Schneiden jeglicher Körperbehaarung zu verzichten und das dadurch eingesparte Geld der Organisation für ihre Arbeit zu spenden. Außerdem sollen die Gespräche, die provoziert werden durch wild zugewucherte Gesichter ( oder unrasierte Beine bei den Damen ) anregen über Krebsvorsorge nachzudenken. Wer jetzt denkt "was diese Amis auch immer für verrückte Ideen haben" dem sei gesagt, dass es in Australien seit 2003 etwas ähnliches gibt, allerdings mit Schwerpunkt auf Hoden-und Prostatakrebs, und diese Aktion wird seit 2012 auch in Deutschland verbreitet. [Movember](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Movember) Eishockey-Fans haben vielleicht schon davon gehört, ich habe es allerdings auch jetzt im Rahmen der Recherchen zu dieser Story erstmals gelesen. ;-) [Berliner Zeitung 2008](http://www.berliner-zeitung.de/einmal-im-jahr-tragen-die-maenner-am-anderen-ende-der-welt-schnauzbart---fuer-edle-zwecke-haariger-movember-15841490)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und jetzt kommen wir zu Blaines Vater. Seiner Haltung liegt kein Hass oder Verachtung zugrunde, aber er hat sich beeinflussen lassen von den Verfechtern der oralen Methode, die es auch in den USA gibt. Im Grunde ist das, was Blaine mit ihm durchmacht, das, was für jeden europäischen Gehörlosen bis vor wenigen Jahren leider die Realität war. Ich selbst kann mich noch gut erinnern an die heißen Diskussionen in den Medien in den 80er Jahren, als Gehörlosenverbände die Einführung der Gebärdensprache an Gehörlosenschulen forderten und die Schulverantwortlichen sich dagegen sträubten. Der folgende Text ist ein Auszug von der Seite http://www.visuelles-denken.de/Schnupperkurs8.html
> 
> Während Gehörlose in den USA über die Gebärdensprache immer mehr Bildung erlangen konnten, entwickelte sich Europa stärker in Richtung oraler Erziehung, also mit strenger Ausrichtung auf die Lautsprache. Die Entscheidung fiel 1880 auf dem zweiten Mailänder Kongress, zu dem fast ausnahmslos hörende Pädagogen mit Hang zur oralen Methode geladen waren. Sie beschlossen, den oralen Unterricht als das einzig richtige Verfahren an allen Gehörlosenschulen einzuführen. In der Folge wurden gehörlose Lehrer von den Schulen verdrängt und die Gebärdensprache verboten. Schüler, die trotzdem gebärdeten - und sei es nur in der Pause auf dem Schulhof - wurden streng bestraft.
> 
> Unter dem Nazi-Regime galten Gehörlose als "lebensunwert" und wurden nach Beendigung der Schule oft als "Erbkranke" zwangssterilisiert. Viele wurden auch als "Schwachsinnige" im Rahmen des "Euthanasie-Programms" umgebracht.  
> Nach dem Krieg herrschte in den deutschen Gehörlosenschulen weiter die orale Methode vor. Es kam den Lehrern oft gar nicht darauf an, Wissen zu vermitteln, ihre Schüler sollten nur sprechen können. Doch häufig verstanden die Kinder nicht, was sie da eigentlich sagten. Darum ist bei älteren Gehörlosen das Bildungsniveau selbst heute leider ausgesprochen niedrig. Nach der Schule stand ihnen nur ein schmales Spektrum von Berufen offen. Lange, lange beschränkte sich das eigentliche Leben der Gehörlosen auf ihre Vereine.
> 
> Erst in den 70er Jahren gab es Bewegung. Bildungshungrige Gehörlose organisierten Treffen, an denen vereinzelt auch Gehörlosen-Pädagogen teilnahmen, die damals noch "Taubstummenlehrer" hießen; ein Gebärdenlexikon kam auf den Markt; die ersten Kurse in Gebärdensprache wurden entwickelt; mutige Gehörlose klagten ihre Zulassungen zu Universitäten und Prüfungen ein; neue Zeitschriften für Gehörlose entstanden und und und.
> 
> Die Entwicklung dauert immer noch an, und das erste große Ziel, die politische Anerkennung der Deutschen Gebärdensprache, ist seit dem 1. Mai 2002 erreicht. Aber eine Menge kleinerer und größerer müssen noch erkämpft werden. Immerhin hält die Gebärdensprache wieder an vielen Schulen Einzug, und Gehörlose bekommen eine Ausbildung, die im wesentlichen gleichwertig zu den Regelschulen ist. Viele beginnen anschließend ein Studium und erringen danach Stellen, die ihnen früher nicht zugänglich gewesen wären. Dank der vielen Volkshochschulkurse in Deutscher Gebärdensprache gibt es immer mehr Hörende, die auch gebärden können und so weitere Brücken zwischen den beiden "Welten" bilden. Der Bedarf machte es nötig, für Dozenten und Dolmetscher der Gebärdensprache standardisierte Ausbildungen zu schaffen. Dank der wachsenden Zahl von aktiv forschenden Linguisten an deutschen Universitäten wird die Grammatik der Sprache immer besser erfasst, und neue Konzepte für den Unterricht entstehen. Und schließlich hat das Internet den Gehörlosen Wege der Kommunikation gegeben, von denen sie vor kurzem nicht zu träumen gewagt hätten: Per E-Mail, Chat und Videokonferenz können sie sich endlich frei mit anderen Gehörlosen auf der ganzen Welt austauschen und neue Kontakte knüpfen.


	22. Vertrauen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Kurt hat keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein. Das weiß er. Zumindest sollte er es wissen.

Übersetzung von  [Trusting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6703375) von  [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 

**5\. Dezember 2013**

Eigentlich ist Kurt nicht eifersüchtig. Er vetraut Blaine. Er rühmt sich geradezu, wie sehr er seinem Freund vertrauen kann......

Aber dieser Sebastian hat etwas an sich, das Kurt stets auf die Palme bringt. Das geht schon so, seit dieser schrecklichen Dalton-Party, die Kurt mit Blaine besucht hatte. Es ist so offensichtlich für jeden – außer Blaine – dass Sebastian ihm an die Wäsche will. Und es ist nicht leicht für Kurt – immerhin teilt sich sein Freund ein Zimmer mit einem Mann, der sich keine Mühe gibt, seine Begierde nach Blaine zu verbergen.

Dennoch ....... Kurt vertraut Blaine. Blaine würde nie irgendetwas machen. Blaine sagt, dass er Kurt liebt, und das reicht ihm voll und ganz. Er sollte also diese ganzen Internet-Kommentare nicht an sich heranlassen. Aber sie gehen ihm trotzdem unter die Haut.

 **Deafie104** findet, dass Blaine und Sebastian ein echt schönes Paar sind. **WarblerAddict** begeistert sich für sie seit ihrem ersten Warbler Video. **ASLorBUST** schreibt einige ziemlich herabwürdigende Kommentare darüber, dass Sebastian Blaine reiten soll wie ein ...... also, er will jetzt wirklich nicht daran denken, was genau sie meint, das Sebastian mit Blaine tun sollte.

Mit Blaines neuester 'Deaf in the City'-Folge hat ihr Kanal jetzt 30.000 Abonennten und die Menge an Kommentaren, die jede Episode jetzt bekommt ist der Wahnsinn. Kurt sollte stolz sein. Er IST stolz. Es ist nur ..... Er ist auch eifersüchtig. So gut wie jeder einzelne dieser Zuschauer glaubt, dass Blaine und Sebastian zusammen sind und keiner der beiden macht auch nur die geringsten Anstalten, es richtig zu stellen, was soll Kurt also davon halten?

Kurts Handy vibriert mit einer Textnachricht.

_Die Wintershow ist ausverkauft, aber ich konnte Jillian überzeugen, mir eine ihrer Karten zu geben. Es ist nächsten Sonntag um 19:00 Uhr._

Der vernünftige Teil von Kurts Verstand rät ihm, nicht zu antworten, bevor er sich nicht wieder beruhigt hat und klar denken kann. Diesen Teil schiebt er aber schnell beiseite und mit einem Mal beantwortet er die Nachricht auf die bitterste und armseligste Weise.

_Ich dachte, du wolltest deine einzige Karte vielleicht lieber deinem Freund geben._

Es ist töricht. Er ist vollkommen blöd und er fordert einen Streit heraus, den er eigentlich gar nicht will, aber jetzt ist es raus und er wird es nicht zurücknehmen.

Kurt ist nicht überrascht, auf seinem Handy Blaines Bild zu sehen, als der versucht ihn per FaceTime anzurufen.

Er nimmt das Gespräch an, WAS ?

WAS  HAB  ICH  GETAN , DASS  DU  SO  SAUER  BIST ? ALS  WIR  UNS  GESTERN  GESEHEN  HABEN , WAR  ALLES  IN  ORDNUNG , sagt Blaine und sieht aus wie ein junger Hund, den jemand getreten hat – und Kurt fühlt sich noch viel schlechter.

Er nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und entscheidet sich, offen und ehrlich zu sein mit Blaine.

ICH  LESE  GERADE  DIE  KOMMENTARE  AUF  EURER  DEAF-IN-THE-CITY  SEITE , gebärdet er.

Blaines Mund formt ein 'oh' und Kurt ist klar, dass Blaine genau weiß, wovon er spricht.

SIEHT  AUS , ALS  WÄREN  ALLE  DER  MEINUNG , DASS  DU  UND  SEBASTIAN  EIN  SCHÖNES  PAAR  ABGEBT .

ICH  DACHTE , WIR  HÄTTEN  BESCHLOSSEN  UNS  NICHT  WEGEN  SEBASTIAN  ZU  STREITEN , Blaine sieht ziemlich genervt aus.

ICH  WEISS ...... ES  IST  NUR ........ DIESE  LEUTE  DENKEN  ALLE , DASS  ER  PERFEKT  IST  FÜR  DICH .......

ABER  NUR , WEIL  SIE  DICH  NICHT  KENNEN , teilt Blaine ihm mit.

UND  WESSEN  SCHULD  IST  DAS ? fragt Kurt. DU  STREITEST  ES  NOCH  NICHT  EINMAL  AB . GEFÄLLT  DIR  DIE  AUFMERKSAMKEIT ?

NATÜRLICH  NICHT , sagt Blaine. SEBASTIAN  UND  ICH  SIND  FREUNDE . BESTE  FREUNDE . NICHT  MEHR . DAS  WEISST  DU , ALL  UNSERE  FREUNDE  WISSEN  ES . WIESO  STÖRT  ES  DICH , WAS  EIN  PAAR  LEUTE  IM  INTERNET  SAGEN ?

ICH  WEISS  NICHT , ABER  ES  STÖRT  MICH  EBEN , verteidigt sich Kurt und er weiß, dass seine Eifersucht unvernünftig ist, aber sie ist da und gräbt sich mit scharfen Krallen in seine Brust.

KURT , ICH  WERDE  EIN  VIDEO  MACHEN  UND  MEINE  LIEBE  FÜR  DICH  ERKLÄREN , WENN  ES  DIR  HILFT . ABER  DU  SOLLTEST  WISSEN , DASS  ES  NICHTS  GIBT , WESWEGEN  DU  EIFERSÜCHTIG  SEIN  MUSST . DU  BIST  ES , DEN  ICH  WILL , NICHT  SEBASTIAN , stellt Blaine klar.

Kurt nickt, denn er weiß, dass es die Wahrheit ist. Er weiß, dass Blaine ein unglaublich treuer Freund ist, der nie fremdgehen würde ......... Er kann es nur noch nicht wirklich in Worte fassen. Nicht wenn diese Eifersucht noch an ihm frisst.

WEISST  DU , WORAN  ICH  DEN  GANZEN  TAG  GEDACHT  HABE ? fragt Blaine in eindeutiger Anspielung. ICH  HABE  DAVON  GETRÄUMT , WIE  SEHR  ICH  MIR  WÜNSCHE , DASS  DU  DAS  MIT  DEINEN  FINGERN  NOCH  EINMAL  MACHST ......

WIRKLICH ? fragt Kurt mit einem zögernden Lächeln.

NATÜRLICH . WIESO  SOLLTE  ICH  JEMAND  ANDEREN  WOLLEN , WENN  MIR  MEIN  FREUND  DIE  ÜBERWÄLTIGENDSTEN  ORGASMEN  SCHENKT ? Blaine grinst ihn an.

WENN  ALLES  WAHR  IST , WAS  ICH  VON  SEBASTIAN  GEHÖRT  HABE , DANN  KÖNNTE  _ER_ DIR  WAHRSCHEINLICH  AUCH  EINEN  ZIEMLICH  SPEKTAKULÄREN  ORGASMUS  BESCHEREN , gebärdet Kurt.

VIELLEICHT , ABER  ER  WÜRDE  TODSICHER  _NICHT_ ANSCHLIESSEND  DABLEIBEN , UM  MIT  MIR  ZU  KUSCHELN .

DU  GENIESST  DEINE  KUSCHELZEITEN ...... sagt Kurt und er spürt, wie der Druck nach und nach von seiner Brust verschwindet.

WAS  SOLL  ICH  SAGEN , ICH  BIN  EIN  KUSCHELMONSTER , gebärdet Blaine . TATSACHE  IST , ICH  BIN  GERADE  GANZ  FÜRCHTERLICH  SCHMUSEBEDÜRFTIG . WILLST  DU  VORBEI  KOMMEN ?

NUR , WENN  DU  MICH  VORHER  DAS  MIT  MEINEN  FINGERN  TUN  LÄSST , neckt Kurt.

DAS  IST  JETZT  ABER  EIN  ANGEBOT , DAS  ICH  NIE  ABLEHNEN  WÜRDE , lacht Blaine.

Und ja, Blaine hat vollkommen recht. Was zum Teufel kümmern Kurt ein paar gesichtslose Leute im Internet, wenn er einen unglaublich sexy Freund hat, der nur Augen hat für ihn?!

 

 

**~***~**

  

 

 


	23. Laute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Kurt weiß genau, dass Blaine nie stimmhaft sprechen wird, wenn sie zusammen sind, er erwartet es auch gar nicht von ihm. Er hat überhaupt kein Problem damit, zu gebärden. Es ist nur ...... er vermisst es, wie Blaine manchmal stöhnt, wenn sie intim sind und wie er seinen Namen ruft, er versteht nicht, warum es Blaine plötzlich peinlich ist.

Übersetzung von [Vocalizing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1358353) von  [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 

 

 

Als es zum ersten Mal passiert, sind sie mitten bei ihrem ersten Mal, und obwohl er es scharf findet, macht er Blaine nicht darauf aufmerksam. Er will nicht, dass der noch unsicherer wird, als er es ohnehin schon ist. Stattdessen hört Kurt einfach nur zu und wird zunehmend mehr erregt von Blaines höchst hemmungslosen Lauten. Ihm ist natürlich nicht klar, wie laut er ist, aber das macht nichts. Kurts Familie ist übers Wochenende weg und sie haben das ganze Haus für sich alleine.

Beim zweiten Mal sind sie auf dem Rücksitz von Kurts Wagen und sie kommen gerade von einem Sommerkonzert. Der Parkplatz ist verlassen, aber es ist schwül von Feuchtigkeit und Sex und es scheint nicht der rechte Moment zu sein, um davon anzufangen. Deshalb bringt Kurt ihn zum Höhepunkt und verspricht, dass Blaine sich revanchieren darf, wenn sie nach Hause kommen.

Beim dritten Mal hat Blaine gerade sein Wohnheimzimmer mit Sebastian bezogen, der mit seiner Familie Essen gegangen ist und Kurt könnte schwören, dass Blaine seinen Namen sagt. Es ist schwer zu sagen, denn das Blut rauscht in seinen Ohren, als Blaine beginnt, sich schneller zu bewegen, aber dann hört er es wieder, "Kurt". Er kommt in derselben Sekunde und sagt nicht warum.

Beim vierten Mal summt Blaine, während er ihn in seinem Mund hat und Kurt verliert jegliche Fähigkeit zu denken. Danach ist er nicht in der Lage, Worte zu formen.

Das fünfte Mal ist ein Quickie zwischen Unterricht und Job. Kurt hat kaum genug Zeit, seine Uniform wieder anzuziehen und zur U-Bahn zu rennen, um nicht zu spät zu kommen. Es würde viel zu viel Zeit kosten, jetzt diese Unterhaltung zu beginnen. Was für ein Mist, dass Blaines Wohnheim so ungünstig liegt.

Danach fällt es zunehmend leichter, nichts zu sagen und die Grunzer, das Stöhnen und die gelegentlichen Worte, die Blaines prächtige, vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen formen, einfach nur zu genießen.

Nummer dreißig ist besonders unvergesslich – nicht dass Kurt mitzählen würde ...... das wäre schräg. Aber das dreißigste Mal ist Heilig Abend und sie sitzen beide in New York fest, weil sein fieser Chef ihm keinen Urlaub für einen Besuch daheim gewährt. Blaines Wohnheim ist für zwei Wochen geschlossen, weshalb er bei Kurt wohnt und es ist kalt in der Wohnung, aber warm unter der Decke. Blaine fragt ihn, ob er bereit ist, 'richtig' mit ihm zu schlafen.

"Oh Gott, Kurt", sagt Blaine und Kurt beißt ihm in die Schulter, um nicht nach mehr zu betteln. Er weiß ja noch nicht einmal genau, woher es kommt. Er weiß, dass Blaine sich während seiner gesamten Grund- und Mittelschulzeit durch Lautsprache mitteilen musste, bevor er zur Dalton ging, und endlich im Unterricht gebärden durfte. Vielleicht ist es eine alte Gewohnheit, die hochkommt, wenn er nicht darüber nachdenkt.

"Ich liebe dich", flüstert Blaine in die Dunkelheit, als er sich nach seinem Orgasmus wieder beruhigt hat und ohne darüber nachzudenken, gebärdet Kurt zurück, ICH  LIEBE  DICH  AUCH .

Danach scheint Blaine zu kapieren, was geschieht, denn es hört auf und Kurt würde am liebsten in Tränen ausbrechen über den Verlust von etwas so Wunderbarem. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er von Blaine erwartet, dass er für ihn redet, oder dass er es sich von ihm wünscht. Er hat kein Problem damit, sich für den Rest ihres gemeinsamen Lebens durch Gebärden zu unterhalten, aber _das_ ist etwas Anderes. Das ist die natürliche Reaktion von Blaine auf ihren Liebesakt. Wenn er all seine Schutzwälle einreißt und Kurt Einblick gewährt in einen Teil von sich, den er niemandem sonst zeigen will. Wenn Blaine seine Stimme niemals in seiner Anwesenheit gebrauchen will, dann ist das in Ordnung für Kurt. Er wird darüber hinwegkommen. Er hofft nur, dass Blaine nicht beschämt ist darüber, wie er sich anhört.

An einem ungewöhnlich warmen Februartag beschließt Kurt also endlich, es zur Sprache zu bringen. Sie sind auf dem Weg zu ihrer Lieblingsbäckerei – zu der, welche von ihren beiden Wohnorten viel zu weit entfernt ist, aber den Weg allemal lohnt, weil sie die weltbesten Makronen hat – und Blaine lacht über ein bissige Bemerkung, die Kurt gerade über ein Mädchen gemacht hat, das in Leopardenmuster-Hosen an ihnen vorbei gelaufen ist. Kurt ergreift ihn am Handgelenk und zieht ihn zur Seite auf eine Bank, damit niemand sie umrennen kann.

DU  WIRST  IHREN  MODESTIL  NICHT  ÄNDERN , Blaine schaut ihn an und Kurt verdreht die Augen. Obwohl er zugeben muss, dass ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen ist – die Frau war eine wandelnde Mode-Katastrophe und hätte es verdient, von Heidi Klum persönlich in der Luft zerissen zu werden.

NEIN , ICH  MÖCHTE  REDEN , sagt er.

HIER ? Blaine schaut sich gespannt um. Sie sitzen zwischen einem Hot Dog-Stand und einem Kerl, der ziemlich schlechte Chanel-Imitate zu verkaufen versucht. Das ist sonst nicht ihr Stil.

WARUM  HAST  DU  AUFGEHÖRT ZU...... Kurt bricht ab, unsicher, wie genau er sich diesem Thema nähern soll. Warum hast du aufgehört beim Sex meinen Namen zu rufen? Warum hast du aufgehört zu stöhnen? Warum machst du nicht mehr diese wahnsinnig heißen Laute, die mich verrückt machen? Das klingt alles so krass und überhaupt nicht wie das, was ihm wirklich auf dem Herzen liegt. Warum versteckst du dich wieder hinter deinem Schutzwall beim Sex?

Das kommt der Sache schon näher, aber es klingt immer noch schräg.

Blaine sieht ihn verwirrt an und wartet geduldig auf seine Erklärung, und mit einem Mal fühlt er sich bescheuert, weil er überhaupt davon angefangen hat. Er hätte es einfach auf sich beruhen lassen sollen.

ACH , EGAL , sagt er und will gerade aufstehen, als Blaine ihn zurück auf die Bank zerrt. Blaine sieht ihn wütend an und Kurt fühlt sich schlecht. Er weiß, dass es kaum etwas gibt, das Blaine mehr hasst, als wenn jemand sich mit ihm unterhalten will und dann aufgibt, weil es zu schwierig ist.

TUT  MIR  LEID , ICH  WEISS  NICHT , WIE  ICH  ES  SAGEN  SOLL , OHNE  DASS  DU  SAUER  WIRST , gesteht er.

HAST  DU  JEMAND  ANDEREN  KENNENGELERNT ? fragt Blaine und Kurt ist auf der Stelle beleidigt, dass er so etwas überhaupt denken kann.

NEIN !

HAST  DU  ETWAS  VON  MEINEN  SACHEN  KAPUTT  GEMACHT ?

NEIN , antwortet Kurt mit einem tiefen Seufzer, aber Blaine gibt nicht auf.

KATZENBABYS  ERTRÄNKT ?

HÖR  AUF , OKAY , lacht Kurt und fühlt sich schon ein wenig leichter.

WAS  IMMER  ES  AUCH  IST , ICH  WERDE  NICHT  SAUER  WERDEN , OKAY ? verspricht er und Kurt sieht ihm an, dass er es ehrlich meint, also nimmt er allen Mut zusammen und sagt es einfach.

WENN  WIR  FRÜHER  MITEINANDER  RUMGEMACHT  HABEN , HAST  DU  IMMER  DIESE  TÖNE  GEMACHT , MANCHMAL  SOGAR  GEREDET . DANN  HAST  DU  PLÖTZLICH  DAMIT  AUFGEHÖRT , ICH  VERSTEHE  NICHT  WARUM , gebärdet er.

Blaine senkt den Kopf und Kurt sieht, dass sich seine Ohren vor Verlegenheit rot färben. Er legt seinen Finger unter Blaines Kinn und hebt langsam sein Gesicht an, so dass er ihm in die Augen sehen kann.

WOFÜR  SCHÄMST  DU  DICH ? fragt er. Er glaubt die Antwort zu wissen, aber er will sie von Blaine hören.

ICH  MAG  MEINE  STIMME  NICHT , antwortet Blaine.

Er sieht so aufgewühlt aus wegen dieser Sache, dass Kurt ihn am Liebsten ganz fest in den Arm nehmen und nie wieder loslassen würde, aber einer der Nachteile der Gebärdensprache ist, dass es recht schwierig ist, miteinander zu sprechen, während man sich gerade umarmt. Deshalb stellt er die Umarmung noch so lange zurück, bis sie zu Ende geredet haben.

DEINE  STIMME  IST  SCHÖN . DU  MUSST  DICH  NICHT  SCHÄMEN , gebärdet er, obwohl er weiß, dass Blaine ihm nicht glauben wird. Blaine und Lautsprache – das ist ein heikles Thema und das weiß Kurt schon lange, deshalb hat er auch so lange gebraucht, bis er etwas gesagt hat.

Blaine schaut missmutig zur Seite und Kurt möchte einfach nur wissen, was das Problem ist, damit sie es aus der Welt schaffen können. Er beugt sich vor in Blaines Sichtfeld und betrachtet ihn geduldig. Er weiß, wenn er nur lange genug wartet, wird Blaine anfangen, mit ihm zu reden.

ICH  DACHTE , ES  MACHT  DIR  NICHTS  AUS , ZU  GEBÄRDEN , Blaine sieht traurig aus und Kurt fühlt sich schuldig, aber er weiß auch, dass diese Unterhaltung notwendig ist. Wer weiß, was Blaine für falsche Schlüsse gezogen hat, seit ihm klar geworden ist, was er getan und er damit aufgehört hat ........ Er ist womöglich überzeugt davon, dass Kurt seine Lautäußerungen scheußlich findet, was der Wahrheit so überhaupt gar nicht entspricht.

DAS  TUT  ES  AUCH  NICHT , versichert er.

WARUM  IST  ES  DANN  WICHTIG ? fragt Blaine und in seinem traurigen Blick blitzt für einen Moment so etwas wie Wut auf.

ICH  WILL , DASS  DU  DICH  WOHL  FÜHLST , DAS  IST  ALLES , sagt Kurt. Es ist die Wahrheit. Das ist das Einzige, was ihm je wichtig war. Er hat sich während des vergangenen Jahres den Arsch aufgerissen, um sich fließend auf ASL unterhalten zu können, nur damit Blaine leichter mit ihm kommunizieren konnte. Er wollte es ihm immer leicht machen.

ICH  FÜHLE  MICH  NICHT  WOHL  MIT  LAUTSPRACHE , gebärdet Blaine und schaut Kurt an, als sei er ihm fremd.

DAS  WAR  ES  NICHT , WAS  ICH  MEINTE , erwidert der, genervt, dass Blaine so etwas überhaupt in Betracht zieht. Er müsste es eigentlich besser wissen. ICH  WILL  NICHT , DASS  DU  MIT  MIR  REDEST . WIR  KÖNNEN  WEITERHIN  GEBÄRDEN .

OKAY , Blaine steht auf, man sieht ihm an, dass er dieses Thema endlich abhaken will, aber Kurt ist noch nicht fertig damit. Noch nicht. Er muss seinen Standpunkt klar machen, damit Blaine nicht denkt, er würde insgeheim hoffen, dass sie irgendwann auf die Gebärden verzichten können, weil Blaine wieder oral kommuniziert.

ABER  ICH  WILL  NICHT , DASS  DU  DAS  GEFÜHL  HAST , ETWAS  UNTERDRÜCKEN  ZU  MÜSSEN , WENN  WIR  ZUSAMMEN  SIND , NUR  WEIL  DU  DICH  SCHÄMST , WIE  DEINE  STIMME  KLINGT , DAS  IST  ALLES , stellt er klar, als sie weiter in Richtung Bäckerei gehen.

ES  PASSIERT  MANCHMAL  EINFACH  SO . ICH  KANN  ES  NICHT  IMMER  VERHINDERN , gebärdet Blaine und Kurt wünschte, dass er nicht das Bedürfnis hätte, es kontrollieren zu müssen.

Er wünschte, er könnte in der Zeit zurück reisen, um zu verhindern, dass jemals irgendjemand darüber lachte, wie Blaine klingt. Er wünschte er hätte verhindern können, dass Blaine die orale Methode aufgezwungen wurde und ihm gesagt wurde, Gebärden zu gebrauchen wäre falsch und dumm. Vielleicht hätte er dann keine solch negativen Gefühle gegenüber einer Sache, die eigentlich keine große Sache sein müsste.

Gott im Himmel, Kurt würde die ganze Welt neu ordnen, wenn er damit das Leben leichter machen könnte für diesen Jungen, der ihm das Gefühl gegeben hat, geliebt zu werden, wertgeschätzt ...... ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, wie er es nie zuvor erlebt hat.

Für Kurt klingt Blaine nicht falsch. Er klingt perfekt. Blaine soll gar nicht immer sprechen. Kurt unterhält sich gern in ASL. Es ist eine tolle Sprache und manchmal kommt es Kurt so vor, als hätten sie ihren eigenen Geheimcode. Er liebt die verwirrten Blicke, die ihnen zugeworfen werden, wenn ihre Hände rasend schnell durch die Luft fliegen und sie plötzlich in Gelächter ausbrechen und keiner weiß warum. Er liebt es, wenn sie im Gedränge einer Party in verschiedenen Ecken des Raumes stehen und über die Köpfe der Menge hinweg miteinander gebärden können, ohne dass jemand sie versteht. Und besonders gut findet er es, wenn Blaine schon ein bisschen beschwipst ist und anfängt, ihm quer durchs Zimmer unsittliche Angebote zu machen und keiner ihrer Freunde ahnt, dass Blaine ihm in aller Öffentlichkeit die schlüpfrigsten Sachen sagt – wenn sie es denn nur verstehen könnten, aber sie verstehen es nicht.

Nein. Kurt liebt die Gebärdensprache.

Er liebt Blaine und er möchte, dass der sich, wenn er mit Kurt zusammen ist, genauso geliebt, wertgeschätzt und sicher fühlt.

ICH  FINDE  ES  SEXY , versucht Kurt Blaine zu überzeugen.

ES  IST  NICHT  SEXY , gebärdet Blaine geringschätzig.

ALS  DU  ZUM  ERSTEN  MAL  MEINEN  NAMEN  GESAGT  HAST , BIN  ICH  GEKOMMEN , NOCH  BEVOR  DU  RICHTIG  ANGEFANGEN  HAST .

Blaine bleibt abrupt stehen, wird feuerrot und lacht ungläubig. Kurt muss lachen, als er das Gesicht in seinen Händen verbirgt und prompt von einem respektlosen Teenager auf einem Skateboard angerempelt wird.

BLAINE ? fragt er, als Blaine sich wieder beruhigt hat.

DU  KANNST  SO  ETWAS  NICHT  IN  ALLER  ÖFFENTLICHKEIT  SAGEN , er sieht ihn finster an und Kurt muss laut lachen, weil er an all die ungehörigen Sachen denken muss, die Blaine im Laufe des letzten Jahres in der Öffentlichleit zu ihm gesagt hat.

DAS  GESCHIEHT  DIR  RECHT , erwidert Kurt.

Sie biegen um die Ecke, und die Schlange vor der Bäckerei zieht sich den ganzen Häuserblock entlang – aber das war ja zu erwarten. Es ist das erste Mal seit zwei Monaten, dass die Temperatur den Gefrierpunkt überschritten hat und es ist Sonntagnachmittag. Sie schauen sich fragend an, ob es sich lohnt, sich anzustellen. Eigentlich ist die Frage überflüssig, sie haben schon für nur halb so delikates Essen sehr viel länger angestanden. Als sie in der Schlange stehen und Kurt ein paar Leute vor ihnen veranlasst hat, zu gehen, indem er mit lauter Stimme schreckliche Geschichten über die Bäckerei von sich gibt – wenn es darum geht, schneller an seine Käsekuchen-Erdbeer-Makronen zu kommen, dann ist sich Kurt nicht zu schade, zur dunklen Seite der Macht zu wechseln – findet er, dass Blaine genügend Zeit gehabt hat, über alles nachzudenken und schneidet das Thema erneut an.

WENN  DU  NICHT  WILLST , BRAUCHST  DU  DICH  MIR  GEGENÜBER  NIEMALS  LAUT  ZU  ÄUSSERN , ICH  KOMME  DAMIT  KLAR , sagt er vorsichtig.

OKAY , erwidert Blaine und zum ersten Mal sieht er nicht sarkastisch oder verbittert aus. Er hat Kurt gehört, er hat ihm wirklich zugehört.

VERSPRICH  MIR  NUR , DAS  DU  DICH  BEIM  SEX  NICHT  ZURÜCKHÄLTST , NUR  WEIL  DU  GLAUBST , ICH  WÜRDE  DICH  VERURTEILEN , Kurt wartet auf eine Antwort, aber Blaine reagiert nicht.

BLAINE ?

DU  DENKST  WIRKLICH  NICHT , DASS  ES  MERKWÜRDIG  IST ? Blaine scheint unsicher.

SOLL  ICH  DIR  BEWEISEN  WIE  SEHR  ES  MICH  ANTÖRNT ? fragt Kurt und Blaine sieht sich instinktiv um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand ihnen Beachtung schenkt. Es passiert immer mal wieder, dass sie auf einen neugierigen Studenten treffen, der einen ASL-Kurs belegt hat und diese Studenten sehen in Blaine immer ein höchst faszinierendes Studienobjekt. Als er überzeugt ist, dass die Luft rein ist, beugt er sich vor und küsst Kurt.

ICH  BIN  MIR  ZIEMLICH  SICHER , DASS  DIE  LEUTE  HIER  IN  DER  SCHLANGE  ES  VORZIEHEN  WERDEN , WENN  DU  WARTEST , BIS  WIR  ZU  HAUSE  SIND .

WIE  DRINGEND  BRAUCHST  DU  ETWAS  SÜSSES ? fragt Kurt, plötzlich gar nicht mehr so hungrig, jetzt da ein Angebot für Sex in unmittelbarer Zukunft auf dem Tisch liegt. Blaine gibt ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm und ermahnt ihn, sich zu gedulden.

ES  GEFÄLLT  MIR  NICHT , DASS  MEINE  STIMME  DICH  ERREGT , gesteht Blaine, als sie ihre Makronen endlich in der Hand halten und das Glück haben, einen der wenigen Tische in dem kleinen Laden zu ergattern. ICH  FÜHLE  MICH  DANN  SCHLECHT , WEIL  DU  WEGEN  MIR  GEBÄRDEN  MUSST .

NICHT  DEINE  STIMME  IST  SEXY , erklärt Kurt. ES  IST  DIE  TATSACHE , WIE  DU  DICH  MIT  MIR  GEHEN  LÄSST  UND  DICH  UM  NICHTS  SORGST . ES  IST , ALS  WÄRST  DU  VOLLKOMMEN  FREI , WENN  WIR  SEX  HABEN .

MIT  DIR  FÜHLE  ICH  MICH  GUT , Blaine errötet, als müsse er sich Kurt gegenüber rechtfertigen.

ES  IST  WUNDERBAR , ZU  WISSEN , DASS  ICH  DIR  DIESES  GEFÜHL  GEBE , Kurt schmiegt seinen Knöchel an Blaines und ist in Versuchung, auszuprobieren, wie sehr er Blaine mit ein bisschen Füßeln antörnen kann, aber er will sein Glück nicht herausfordern. Nicht heute. DER  ANTÖRNER  IST  NICHT , DASS  DU  REDEST , SONDERN  DASS  DU  SO  UNGEHEMMT  BIST .

SCHWÖRST  DU , DASS  ES  NICHT  SCHRÄG  IST , fragt Blaine und Kurt weiß, dass er gewonnen hat. Blaine lächelt erleichtert und die Anspannung in seinen Schultern ist verschwunden.

GROSSES  INDIANEREHRENWORT .

Blaine steht auf und wirft ihre Pappteller in den Mülleimer, obwohl Kurt noch einen guten Bissen von seinem Käsekuchen übrig hat. Er will schon protestieren, aber Blaine hat diesen hungrigen Blick und Kurt vergisst den Käsekuchen und in Gedanken plant er schon den schnellsten Heimweg.

Und – nun ja – später an diesem Nachmittag – beim siebenundfünfzigsten Mal? Da ist Blaine lauter, als Kurt ihn je vorher gehört hat.

 

 

*** * * * * ***

 

 

ein kleiner Blick in die nahe Zukunft......................

 

 

Blaine hat mit der Zeit gelernt, dass Kurt gewissermaßen darauf konditioniert ist, den Klang seiner Stimme mit 'Orgasmus' gleichzusetzen. Nachdem sie einige Jahre miteinander verbracht haben und Blaines Angst, sich zu blamieren verschwunden ist, beginnt er, es zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen. Wenn er will, dann kann er ein richtiger Fiesling sein. Wenn sie zum Beispiel mit ein paar Freunden beim Essen sind und er sich zu Kurt beugt und ihm leise seinen Namen ins Ohr sagt. Oder dieses eine Mal, als er kommt, um Kurt bei einem Auftritt zuzusehen, und ihm "Kurt" ins Ohr flüstert, unmittelbar, bevor er auf die Bühne muss. Oder die unzähligen anderen Male, bei denen Blaine ganz genau weiß, was er tut und Kurt mit seinen kleinen hingehauchten Lautäußerungen aufs Höchste erregt......

 

 

**~***~**

 

 


	24. DITC Live Blog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adiwriting hat dieses Kapitel in der Art eines Tumblr Eintrags geschrieben, und weil das sich mit den gif s und Fotos etc hier nicht so gut darstellen lässt, hat sie es nur auf ihrem tumblr-account veröffentlicht. Ich wollte euch aber diesen Teil nicht vorenthalten, deshalb habe ich es so gut ich konnte hierher übertragen. Um einen Eindruck davon zu bekommen, wie es ursprünglich aussieht, nutzt einfach den link.

  

 

Übersetzung von  [Live-Blogging](http://adiwriting.tumblr.com/post/143656354161/hearingverse-live-blogging) von  [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

> **März 2014**
> 
>  
> 
> **Deaf in the City (DitC) Q & A Live Blog **
> 
>  
> 
> **Deaf-in-the-City posted:**
> 
> Ihr habt alle darum gebeten und hier ist es endlich. Das Video von unserer gestrigen Live Q&A Aktion "Ihr fragt – wir antworten" ist hier zu finden! Viel Spaß!
> 
>  

**DitCObsessed reblogged and added:**

Ich habe eine Mitschrift angehängt für all meine nicht-gebärdenen 'Hörer' dort draußen!

> _Sebastian (S): Okay! Ihr habt uns alle angefleht eine Live Aktion zu machen und hier sind wir also!_

> _Blaine (B): Wow. Das sind 3.000 Leute, die uns jetzt gerade zusehen. Ich bin ein bisschen nervös._

> _S: Also bitte, als wärst du jemals auch nur an einem Tag in deinem Leben nervös gewesen. Ich kenne keinen Menschen, der weniger schüchtern ist als Blaine und ich kenn ihn schon ziemlich lange._

> _B: Und das ist auch schon unsere erste Frage. Wow. Wir haben das nicht geplant, aber Kiley von der der[Gallaudet Universität](http://gehoerlosen-bund.de/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=1562%3Abarrierefreiehochschulediegallaudetuniversityeinexkursindieusa&catid=83%3Ameinkind&Itemid=129&lang=de)  —_

> _S: Vorwärts Bisons !_

> _B: (lächelt und verdreht die Augen) Willst du mich weiterhin unterbrechen?_

> _S: Wahrscheinlich..._

> _B: (dreht sich wieder zur Kamera) Kiley von der Gallaudet Universität würde gerne wissen, wie lange wir uns schon kennen._

> _S: schon SEHR LANGE. Vielleicht zu lang._

> _B: Ich habe Sebastian kennengelernt, als ich 5 war._

> _S: Und ich war 4._

> _B: Wir sind uns begegnet, weil wir denselben Sprachtherapeuten hatten. Zu der Zeit konnte ich noch kein ASL._

> _S: Ich habe es ihm heimlich beigebracht, hinter dem Rücken seiner Eltern. Pssst! Erzählt es nicht den Andersons._

> _B: Du hattest einen ziemlich schlechten Einfluss auf mich. Aber, im Ernst, Sebastian ist schon fast mein ganzes Leben lang mein bester Freund. Er ist der Grund, dass ich gebärde. Er war es, der geholfen hat, meine Eltern zu überzeugen, mich auf die Dalton zu schicken._

> _S: Tja, ich bin eben der Hammer._

> _B: Und ich passe auf ihn auf, dass er nicht irgendwann mal im Knast landet. Er muss also nicht so tun, als wäre unsere Freundschaft einseitig._

> _S: Erzähl ihnen nicht all die privaten Geschichten.......(lacht). Okay, nächste Frage. Tommy aus Chicago fragt. Warum habt ihr euch entschieden in New York zur Schule zu gehen? Also ich wollte nach New York, weil ich die Atmosphäre dieser Stadt liebe, und als ich eine Zusage von der NYU bekommen hatte, konnte ich nicht ablehnen. Meine Eltern haben hohe Erwartungen an mich, später erfolgreich zu sein und ein Abschluss an der NYU wird mir dabei helfen._

> _B: Genau. Ich habe mich entschieden hierher zu kommen, weil die NYU ein Musikprogramm hat, in das ich mich sofort verliebt habe. Wir haben beide darüber nachgedacht zur Gallaudet zu gehen, natürlich haben wir das. Viele unserer Freunde aus der HighSchool sind jetzt an der Gallaudet. Aber im Endeffekt haben wir hier in New York eine Universität gefunden, die unseren akademischen Neigungen mehr entspricht._

> _S: Hannah aus Toronto will wissen, was am Schwersten daran war, auf ein College für Hörende zu gehen._

> _B & S: (zur gleichen Zeit): Lippenlesen!_

> _B: Ich hasse es._

> _S: Es ist schrecklich._

> _B: Und so viele College Studenten haben auch noch Bärte. Rasiert sie euch ab. Weg damit. Sie nerven nur und es ist so schwierig eure Lippen zu lesen._

> _S: Und es sieht auch nicht schön aus._

> _B: Ganz im Ernst. Sich an das Leben an der NYU zu gewöhnen war anfangs ganz schön hart, aber ich glaube, nachdem wir uns erst mal daran gewöhnt hatten, wieder unter Hörenden zu sein, hat es uns gut getan. Beim Drehen unserer Videos in New York für die Show haben wir viele, großartige Gehörlose getroffen und ich weiß, dass wir auch viele unserer hörenden Mitstudenten 'weitergebildet' haben. Und das ist doch auf jeden Fall eine tolle Sache._

> _S: Ja, es ist nicht schlecht. Aber ich vermisse die Dalton!_

> _B: Ich auch! Ein Hallo an alle unsere Warbler. Okay, nächste Frage, Gavin aus LA wüsste gern, ob wir zusammen sind.... (rollt die Augen)_

> _S: Nein. Wir sind kein Paar. Ich bin total single und bereit jemanden kennenzulernen (zwinkert zweideutig in die Kamera)_

> _B: Du alter Aufreißer. Nein wir sind kein Paar. Wir sind nur gute Freunde._

> _S: Jap. (Sebastian schaut Blaine von der Seite an und drängt ihn mehr zu sagen)_

> _B: Tatsächlich bin ich mit einem Jungen hier in New York zusammen. Er geht zur NYADA und er ist einfach das Beste, was mir je begegnet ist._

> _S: Besser als ich?_

> _B: Tut mir leid, aber ja._

> _(Beide lachen)_

> _S: Du weißt schon, dass nach dieser Aussage jetzt das Internet zusammenbrechen wird, oder?_

> _B: Ich glaube nicht, dass das ganze Internet zusammenbrechen wird, nur weil — Wow ! Wir haben jetzt 15.000 Live-Zuschauer. Das ist der Wahnsinn._

> _S: Leute, ihr seid ja verrückt, dass ihr euch das ansehen wollt, aber wir lieben euch um so mehr dafür._

> _B: Genau, wir lieben euch alle! Wir müssen jetzt gleich wieder zum Unterricht. Wir beantworten also noch eine Frage....._

> _S: Naomi aus RIT würde gerne fragen, ob wir jemals in der Vergangenheit zusammen waren._

> _B: Wow. Wieso sind alle von der Idee besessen, dass wir ein Paar sind._

> _S: Das ist, weil wir beide so gut aussehen._

> _B: (verdreht die Augen): Noch einmal ganz offiziell, nein. Wir waren noch nie zusammen._

> _S: Na ja, das stimmt nicht ganz._

> _B: Wirst du wohl..._

> _S: Ich habe dich einmal auf ein Date eingeladen und du hat ja gesagt._

> _B: Und du hat noch vor unserer ersten Verabredungen mit einem Anderen rumgemacht. Daher, nein. Wir sind niemals miteinander ausgegangen und wir werden es auch nie tun. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gerade jedem hier erzählt hast._

> _S: Du warst es, der jedem erzählt hat, warum wir nicht miteinander gegangen sind._

> _B: Aber du hast davon angefangen (rollt gütig die Augen) Wir wurden kein Paar, weil wir ganz verschiedene Dinge von einer Beziehung erwarten. Ich bin gerne monogam und mach es mir zu Hause mit meinem Schatz gemütlich._

> _S: Und ich gehe lieber in die Clubs._

> _B: So, das war's für heute. Nächste Woche sind wir wieder hier für euch mit der nächsten Folge von 'Deaf in the City' ._

> _S: Jawohl! Wir probieren ein neues Mexikanisches Restaurant aus, das einem Gehörlosen gehört. Ich kann es kaum erwarten!_

> _B: Danke fürs Zuschauen!_
> 
>  

> _***** Ende des Videos ***** _
> 
>  
> 
>  

**SeBlaineForLife reblogged and added:**

Oh mein Gott! Sie stehen total aufeinander. Sie waren sogar fast schon mal zusammen. Sebastian braucht einfach noch ein bischen Zeit, bevor er bereit ist für etwas Festes. Es wird sich zwangsläufig ergeben. Sie sind ENDGAME !

 

**NYADA4Life reblogged and added:**

Ist das Blaine Anderson? Den kenne ich! Er ist der Freund eines meiner Mitstudenten! Er ist ein echter Engel im richtigen Leben.

 

**DitCGirlie reblogged and added:**

Dann ist es jetzt also offiziell und alle SeBlaine Spekulationen haben ein Ende?!

@NYADA4Life :Du musst ein Foto machen von Blaine und seinem Freund! Ich bin sicher, dass sie ein total süßes Paar sind. Jetzt, wo meine SeBlaine-Hoffnung zerstört wurde, brauche ich ein neues Traumpaar!

 

**NYADA4Life reblogged and added:**

    [](http://66.media.tumblr.com/f9bd8f68cc943ae606f2734d75d056ab/tumblr_inline_o6h26bRYus1r0jyij_500.jpg)

  Freut euch, ihr Fans!  Hier ist euer neues Traumpaar !

 

**~***~**

 

kleine Info für die Detailverliebten: Blaine und Sebastian lernten sich kennen am 3. März 2000 (ca einen Monat vor Blaines 6. Geburtstag ) bei ihrer gemeinsamen Sprachtherapeutin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die [Gallaudet Universität](http://gehoerlosen-bund.de/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=1562%3Abarrierefreiehochschulediegallaudetuniversityeinexkursindieusa&catid=83%3Ameinkind&Itemid=129&lang=de) ist die weltweit einzige Uni für Gehörlose und Hörgeschädigte.


	25. Pläne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Blaine plant Kurts Überraschungs-Geburtstagsparty mit all seinen Freunden.

Übersetzung von  [Planning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3200462) von  [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

**27\. Mai 2014**

**Rachel:** _Schaffst du es, den Kuchen abzuholen? Er muss um 4 Uhr abgeholt werden und ich habe Probe._

 **Blaine:** _Ich muss Kurt den ganzen Tag aus der Wohnung fern halten, damit ihr alles vorbereiten könnt. Es wird schwierig sein, einen riesigen Geburtstagskuchen vor ihm zu verstecken._

 **Rachel:** _Nun, ohne Kuchen ist es keine richtige Party._

 **Blaine:** _Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir noch andere Freunde haben, die du fragen kannst._

 

Blaine würde Rachel manchmal am Liebsten umbringen, besonders seit sie die Rolle der Fanny Brice bekommen hat und noch mehr auf Diva macht als gewöhnlich. Aber sie ist Kurts beste Freundin, also muss er sich zumindest bemühen. Immerhin kann Kurt auch Sebastian nicht ausstehen, und doch verliert er nie ein Wort darüber.

 

**Gruppe mit Santana, Rachel, Dani, Elliot und dir**

**Santana:** _diese Party wird so langweilig sein. Wir sollten einen Stripper engagieren._

 **Rachel:** _das ist geschmacklos._

 **Elliot:** _ich wüsste da jemanden....._

 **Santana:** _wir könnten ja auch Huren!Brody fragen_

 **Rachel:** _würdest du das lassen? Es tut immer noch weh._

 **Santana:** _Ich wette es tut nicht mehr weh, als der schwere Fall von Herpes, den er dir fast verpasst hätte._

 **Dani:** _Ich bin für den Stripper!_

 **Santana:** _Danke Süße._

 **Blaine:** _komme grade erst ausm Unterricht ...... Stripper NEIN ! Aber wir könnten ne Band organisieren._

 **Elliot:** _Warum ne Band anheuern, wenn One Three Hill frei und verfügbar ist._

 **Dani:** _frei und hammermäßig_ !

 **Santana:** _ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass meine eigene Freundin mich aus der Band geworfen hat._

 **Blaine:** _Bleibt bitte beim Thema. Ich hab nur 15 min Zeit. Wir können nicht One Three Hill anheuern, es ist Kurts Geburtstag._

 **Elliot:** _er lebt für das Scheinwerferlicht! Es wäre wie ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für ihn._

 **Dani:** _Blaine hat Recht. Fliegengewicht Hummel wird nicht mehr in der Lage sein zu performen, nach all den Drinks, die wir ihm_ _in den Hals schütten werden._

 **Santana:** _das wird nicht das einzige sein, was er heut noch schlucken wird, stimmts Blaine?_ ;)

 **Blaine:** _ich kann nicht verstehen, wie Kurt mit einem von euch befreundet sein kann_

 **Dani:** _aber mich liebst du, gell?_

 **Blaine:** _Nur dich_ ;)

 

Es stimmt wirklich, Dani mag er am liebsten und das ist kein Geheimnis. Ihre Gemeinsamkeiten sind das Gitarre spielen, eine irrationale Vorliebe für Hundebaby-Videos und die Entfremdung gegenüber ihren Familien, aufgrund von engstirnigen Eltern. Obwohl Santana und Elliot auch nicht sooo schlecht sind. Immerhin belegen sie alle einen ASL-Einführungskurs im Gemeindezentrum nur für ihn. Rachel allerdings – und das überrascht niemanden – behauptet, sie würde es so gerne lernen, sei aber leider 'zu beschäftigt'.

 

 **Dani:** _Da ist ein Hermès Schal total runtergesetzt, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er ihn schon hat. (Bild angehängt)_

 **Blaine:** _Er hat_ _einen_ _in schwarz und_ _einen in_ _einem schwarz-weißen Hahnentrittmuster. Aber du weißt ja, wenn es nach ihm geht, dann hätte er einen in jeder Farbe und Musterung._

 **Dani:** _Ich werde das BESTE GESCHENK haben in diesem Jahr._

 **Blaine:** _Du weißt ja nicht, was er von mir kriegt...._

 **Dani:** _Du zählst nicht. Du hast einen unfairen Vorteil mit all dem Geburtstags-Sex, den er von dir bekommt._

 **Blaine:** _Aber ein Hermès-Schal könnte selbst das toppen._

 **Dani:** :*

 

Blaine hat es noch niemandem erzählt, aber er hat all das Geld, das er dieses Semester mit Nachhilfestunden verdient hat, gespart für ein romantisches Dinner in einem der angesagtesten Restaurants der Stadt, Konzertkarten für Beyoncé und eine Übernachtung in einem 5-Sterne-Hotel. Sein Bankkonto wird nicht erfreut sein darüber, aber Kurt wird ganz aus dem Häuschen sein. Er wird schließlich nur einmal 21. Dani hat recht – sie werden so viel Geburtstagssex haben.....

 

 **Santana:** _Wieviele Luftballons hat du bestellt, Berry?_

 **Dani:** _Die Wohnung sieht aus wie ein Bällchen-Bad._

 **Rachel:** _Ist es zu viel? Der Kerl hat mir immer mehr angeboten und ich wollte nicht knausern. Es ist immerhin für Kurt._

 **Dani:** _Zu viel wäre untertrieben._

 **Elliot:** _ich komme gegen 2_ _zum helfen_ _. Bin auf dem Weg zum Flughafen, um Finn und eure anderen_ _F_ _reunde abzuholen._

 **Blaine:** _ich werde Kurt bis mindestens 7 Uhr von der Wohnung fernhalten. Vielen Dank Leute. Er wird sich wahnsinnig freuen. Er hat überhaupt keine Ahnung._

 **Santana:** _ich hoffe er macht sich in die Hose vor Begeisterung, dann kann ich ein Foto davon schießen und es irgendwann, wenn er reich und berühmt ist, an den Meistbietenden verkaufen._

 **Blaine:** _ein einfache_ _s_ _'ich hab gern geholfen' hätte_ _auch_ _gereicht._ :)

 

Die Party läuft wie am Schnürchen. Elliot und Dani spielen mehrere Songs für sie, bis alle total betrunken sind und das Mikrofon für Karaoke freigegeben ist. Blaine sollte wahrscheinlich dankbar sein, dass er keine ihrer Darbietungen hören kann, wenn er ihre torkeligen Tanzbewegungen beurteilt. Wahrscheinlich. Außer, als Kurt die 'Bühne' betritt. Trotz all des Alkohols, den er bereits intus hat, schafft er es, eine gelassene Würde auszustrahlen, als er "Lucky Star" singt und gleichzeitig dazu gebärdet. Ja, eigentlich hat Blaine nicht den Wunsch, hören zu können, aber er würde alles dafür geben, Kurt singen zu hören.

 

 

**~***~**

  


	26. Fehlinterpretation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Kurt deutet die Zeichen falsch und wird unnötigerweise ein bisschen eifersüchtig.

Übersetzung von [Misreading](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3200474) von  [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

**20\. Oktober 2014**

Kurt ist auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek — wo er sich mit Blaine treffen soll, um ihm zu helfen, ein Buch für sein bevorstehendes Projekt zu finden und anschließend mit ihm Essen zu gehen — als er es sieht. Eigentlich sieht es auf den ersten Blick ganz unschuldig aus. Zumindest für jeden, der Blaine nicht gut kennt.

Aber er kennt Blaine. Er kennt sein verlegenes Erröten, jedes scheue Lächeln, jedes kokette Flattern mit diesen sündhaft langen Wimpern. Der Mann, der mit Blaine redet ist ein 1,80 m großer, prachtvoller, italienischer Arsch und Kurt geht sofort in die Defensive. Er hat Blaine, seit sie in dieser Stadt sind, noch nie mit jemandem reden sehen, der nicht entweder taub ist, oder einer von Kurts Freunden, er hat also überhaupt keine Vorstellung, warum Blaine da steht und sich auf die Lippen eines Fremden konzentriert. Scheiße, wahrscheinlich stellt er sich gerade vor, wie diese Lippen wohl schmecken.

Ihm wird gleich schlecht. Hier und jetzt auf dem Gehweg.

Dann sieht Kurt etwas, das ihm den Atem raubt und seinen Herzschlag aussetzen lässt. Der Mann zieht ein Stück Papier aus der Tasche und reicht es Blaine.

Dieses Arschloch gibt Blaine — seinem Blaine — seine Telefonnummer. Kurt bleibt stehen, um auf Zeit zu spielen und versucht, die Bruchstücke seines zerschmetterten Herzens zusammenzuhalten, als der Mann sich verabschiedet und Blaine ihm hinterher winkt. Er hat diese zarte Ich-bin-hinreißend-und-ich-weiß-es-aber-ich-will-nicht-dass-du-es-weißt-Röte auf den Wangen.

Kurt kennt dieses Erröten. So hat Blaine immer ausgesehen, als sie noch nicht zusammen gewesen waren und ihre Tage damit verbracht hatten, über die Theke eines Cafés hinweg, miteinander zu flirten. Dass Blaine so errötet, ist zum größten Teil der Grund dafür, dass sie heute überhaupt ein Paar sind. Dieses Erröten war der Grund für ihr erstes Rendezvous, Kurt hatte wissen wollen, ob diese Röte nicht nur Blaines Gesicht, sondern auch den Rest seines ......

Kurt war nicht klar gewesen, dass das alles nur ein Teil von Blaines Spiel war. Macht er das mit jedem Mann?

Als der Mann um die Ecke gebogen ist, geht Blaine weiter in Kurts Richtung und sein Blick trifft auf Kurt. Sie stehen beide stundenlang da wie erstarrt — zumindest fühlt es sich für Kurt so lang an — dann zuckt Blaine mit den Schultern und wirft den Zettel in eine Mülltonne.

WENN  DU  MIT  IHM  AUSGEHEN  WILLST , DANN  LASS  DICH  VON  MIR  NICHT  AUFHALTEN , gebärdet Kurt bitter und dreht sich um, bevor er noch sehen kann, was Blaine als Entschuldigung vorbringt. Nichts, was er sagt, kann entschuldigen, dass er mit einem anderen Mann geflirtet und dessen Telefonnummer angenommen hat.

Blaine ergreift Kurts Handgelenk und dreht ihn zu sich um, so dass er ihn sehen kann.

ES  IST  NICHT  FAIR , WENN  DU  VERSUCHST , DRAMATISCH  ZU  SEIN  UND  ERWARTEST , DASS  ICH  DIR  HINTERHER  RUFE , ICH  KANN  NICHT  MIT  DIR  REDEN , WENN  DU  MICH  NICHT  SIEHST , erklärt Blaine. Kurt zuckt nur die Schultern. Er hat dem Mann, der sein Herz und sein Vertrauen gebrochen hat, nichts mehr zu sagen.

WAS  IST  LOS ? fragt Blaine.

WAS  LOS  IST ? Kurt lacht wie ein Verrückter . DU  LÄSST  DICH  VON  DIESEM  KERL  ANMACHEN ?

SO  WAR  DAS  NICHT , verteidigt sich Blaine und verdreht die Augen.

ICH  HABE  EUCH  GESEHEN ! schimpft Kurt verärgert.

WIRKLICH ? DANN  HAST  DU  AUCH  GESEHEN , WIE  ICH  BEINAHE  ÜBERFAHREN  WORDEN  BIN , UND  DER  KERL  MICH  ZUR  SEITE  GEZOGEN  HAT ? gebärdet Blaine mit schnellen, wütenden Handbewegungen, aber Kurts Dolmetscherkurs zahlt sich aus, denn er kommt problemlos mit.

UND  DU  HAST  GESEHEN , WIE  ER  ANSCHLIESSEND  IMMER  WEITER  AUF  MICH  EINGEREDET  HAT  UND  ICH  NICHTS  TUN  KONNTE , WEIL  ER  HÖRT  UND  KEINE  GEBÄRDEN  KENNT ? DU  HAST  GESEHEN , WIE  UNANGENEHM  MIR  SEINE  FLIRTEREI  WAR , WEIL  ICH  NICHT  WUSSTE , WIE  ICH  IHM  BEGREIFLICH  MACHEN  SOLLTE , DASS  ICH  EINEN  FREUND  HABE ?

DU  HÄTTEST  EINFACH  WEGGEHEN  KÖNNEN , wagt Kurt einen schwachen Versuch, obwohl er weiß, dass es dumm ist, weiter darüber zu streiten. Rückblickend ist Kurt klar, dass Blaine nicht scheu und kokett war, sondern unangenehm berührt.

DU  WEISST , DASS  ICH  NIEMALS  SO  UNHÖFLICH  WÄRE , verteidigt sich Blaine. AUSSERDEM  HAT  ER  MIR  DAS  LEBEN  GERETTET .

DU  MUSST  DIR  AUCH  ENDLICH  MAL  ANGEWÖHNEN  ERST  HINZUSCHAUEN , BEVOR  DU  LOSLÄUFST , gebärdet Kurt. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Kurt ihn warnen muss, vorsichtiger zu sein, wenn er eine Straße überquert in dieser Stadt, wo die Taxifahrer nicht immer die Haltesignale befolgen und Blaine keine näher kommenden Autos hören kann.

ICH  WEISS , stimmt er ihm zu. BIST  DU  NOCH  SAUER  AUF  MICH ?

NICHT  WEGEN  DIESEM  ITALIENISCHEN  SCHLAPPSCHWANZ . ABER  WEIL  DU  BEINAH  GESTORBEN  WÄRST ? JA ! ICH  BIN  ZU  JUNG , UM  WITWER  ZU  WERDEN .

MUSS  MAN  NICHT  VERHEIRATET  SEIN , UM  WITWER  ZU  WERDEN ?

WEHE  DU  STIRBST  VOR  UNSERER  HOCHZEIT , gebärdet Kurt und beugt sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. ICH  LIEBE  DICH  VIEL ZU  SEHR  UND  ICH  HABE  GROSSE  PLÄNE  FÜR  UNSERE  HOCHZEIT .

DAS  GLAUBE  ICH  GERNE , Blaines Lachen klingt wie Musik in Kurts Ohren. Gewöhnlich lacht er nicht laut heraus, gewöhnlich lacht er nur leise, weil es ihm peinlich ist, wie er klingt. Immer wenn Kurt hört, wie Blaine Laute äußert, erinnert er sich daran, dass er der einzige Mensch ist, dem Blaine genug vertraut, um seine Hemmungen fallen zu lassen.

Kurt ist es, dem Blaine vertraut, nicht irgendein dahergelaufener Kerl, den er auf der Straße getroffen hat.

ABER  VIELLEICHT  KÖNNEN  WIR  ERSTMAL  DAS  COLLEGE  ABSCHLIESSEN , BEVOR  DU  DIE  FARBEN  FÜR  DIE  HOCHZEIT  AUSWÄHLST , scherzt Blaine.

VERSPROCHEN .

Hand in Hand gehen sie zur Bibliothek, und alles Drama und Herzeleid ist mit einem Mal schlichtweg vergessen, denn eigentlich gibt es niemanden, dem Kurt mehr vertraut als Blaine und daran hätte er denken sollen, bevor er solch voreilige Schlüsse gezogen hat.

 

 

**~***~**

 


	27. Kommunikationshindernisse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist die Reaktion von adiwriting auf den Vorschlag zweier Leser, etwas darüber zu schreiben, wie die Jungs mit der Situation umgehen, dass ihre Kommunikationsfähigkeiten plötzlich stark eingeschränkt sind, weil einer/beide sich den/die Arme verletzen. Es ist mehr Hintergrund-Story geworden, als tatsächliche fiction, weshalb sie es auch nur auf ihrem tumblr account stehen hat, aber ich wollte es dennoch in die Geschichte einfügen, da ich es sehr wichtig finde.

Übersetzung von   [Communication Struggles: Broken Wrists](http://adiwriting.tumblr.com/post/107380724666/freakingpotter-said-have-you-thought-about)

 

 

**Winter 2014/2015**

Es geschieht beim Fecht-Unterricht. Kurts Gegner ist etwas zu enthusiastisch, wenn man bedenkt, wie unkoordiniert er ist und plötzlich knackt es in Kurts Handgelenk. Zumindest erklärt er es Blaine so in einer Text-Nachricht. Blaine schwänzt Musik-Geschichte, um Kurt im Krankenhaus zu treffen. Er möchte bei ihm sein, wenn er den Befund erhält.

Es ist einfach Scheiße, denn Kurt hat sich das rechte Handgelenk gebrochen, was das Gebärden ziemlich erschwert. Er muss einhändig mit der linken Hand gebärden und es ist, wie damals ganz am Anfang ihrer Beziehung, als er sich ungeschickt und verlegen durch die Gebärden wurstelte. Blaine sagt natürlich nichts dergleichen. Er ermutigt ihn, dass er es super macht, und dass man kaum einen Unterschied bemerkt.

Blaine ist überzeugt, dass Kurt seine Lüge durchschaut, aber keiner von ihnen sagt etwas dazu.

Sechs Wochen lang trägt Kurt einen Gipsverband und sie verbringen einen Großteil dieser Wochen mit dem Versenden von Textnachrichten, denn es ist einfacher, als zu gebärden. Blaine versucht Kurt zu überzeugen, dass, mit seiner linken Hand zu gebärden eine gute Übung ist für die Zukunft, falls so etwas noch einmal passiert, aber Kurt ist so beschämt über den plötzlichen Verlust seiner Kommunikationsfähigkeiten, dass er es bald aufgibt.

Es sind die längsten sechs Wochen ihrer Beziehung und zweimal machen sie fast Schluss miteinander (bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten), als sie in Streit geraten und beide Dinge sagen, die sie nicht wirklich so meinen. Kommunikation ist der Schlüssel jeder Beziehung, das hat Blaine schon so oft gehört. Und wenn diese sechs elenden Wochen ein Zeichen sind, dann weiß er, dass es wirklich stimmt.

Er betet, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal geschieht, denn er ist nicht sicher, ob er es überleben wird.

Dann, zwei Wochen nachdem Kurt seinen Gips losgeworden ist, geschieht das Unfassbare ..... und Blaine rutscht auf der vereisten Straße aus und bricht sich _seine_ Arme. Beide. Und sie müssen sich weitere vier Wochen mit Gipsverbänden und der Unfähigkeit zu gebärden, auseinandersetzen. Blaine gibt sein Bestes, er kann seine Finger benutzen und auch die Arme bewegen, also kann er größtenteils vermitteln, was nötig ist, aber es ist alles andere als perfekt. Sie streiten sich noch ein bisschen öfter, aber als am Ende der vier Wochen Blaines Gips abgenommen wird, verbringen sie ein romantisches Wochenende im Norden des Bundesstaates New York. Trotz allem, was ihre Freunde denken, verbringen sie diese Zeit _nicht_ in erster Linie mit abartigen Sexspielchen, sondern mit Gesprächen. Sie gebärden stundenlang miteinander, und genießen ihre neu gewonnene Freiheit, nach Monaten, endlich wieder ungehindert miteinander kommunizieren zu können. Am Ende des Wochenendes geben sie sich ein Versprechen – niemals aufzuhören, miteinander zu reden, egal, was geschieht. Sie versprechen sich, dass sie sich immer bemühen werden.

 

Was gut ist, denn ein paar Jahre später, wenn Kurt so viel herumreist für seine Theater-Tourneen und Filmrollen, ist die Kommunikation nicht immer einfach. Manchmal ist sie sogar schlichtweg unmöglich, aber sie haben es sich Jahre zuvor versprochen. Und am Ende sind es diese wenigen Monate mit gebrochenen Armen und Streiterein, die ihre Beziehung in Zeiten großer räumlicher Distanz retten. Diese Einsicht, zu der sie gefunden haben, dass es wichtig ist, sich immer wieder zu bemühen, ist der Grund, dass sie auch noch Jahre später zusammen sind, als Kurt ein großer Star ist, der nicht immer mal eben schnell nach Hause kommen kann oder ein Video-Phone zur Verfügung hat. Und so wird ihre schlimmste Erinnerung zu einer glücklichen. Seltsam, wie die Dinge sich manchmal entwickeln.

 

**~***~**


	28. Fürsorge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Kurt ist krank und Blaine kümmert sich um ihn.

Übersetzung von  [Caretaking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3200489)  von  [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

**Februar 2015**

 Die Tür öffnet sich und Blaine ist überrascht, als ihm Rachel gegenüber steht.

"Oh, Gott sei Dank bist du hier", sagt sie zu ihm und bemüht sich nicht einmal, zu gebärden, aber daran ist er gewöhnt. Zumindest kennt er sie mittlerweile gut genug, um ihre Lippen lesen zu können.

WAS  IST  LOS ? fragt er, aber Rachel verdreht nur die Augen und zeigt zum Sofa, auf dem ein Haufen aus Wolldecken und Kissen liegt.

"Ich habe — kannst du — kümmern — oder?" fragt sie, schnappt sich ihre Handtasche, küsst ihn auf die Wange und ist zur Tür raus, ohne weitere Erklärungen und ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten. Blaine ist nicht sicher, ob er sich jemals an diesen Wirbelwind namens Rachel Berry gewöhnen wird.

Er tritt näher heran an den verdächtig aussehenden Deckenberg und stellt fest, dass es sich um seinen geliebten Freund handelt. Seine Nase ist ganz wund, seine Lippen sind aufgesprungen, seine Haut ist gerötet und er sabbert im Schlaf auf sein Kissen. Es sollte eigentlich nicht süß aussehen, aber das tut es. Alles, was Kurt macht, findet Blaine unglaublich süß.

Allerdings ist Kurt wahrscheinlich nicht der Meinung, dass krank zu sein süß ist und er findet sich mit Sicherheit alles andere als liebenswert. Blaine seufzt – anscheinend hat Kurt jetzt auch diese schreckliche Erkältung erwischt, die seit Wochen in der Schule umgeht. Er entscheidet, dass Kurt noch ein wenig Schlaf gut tun wird und geht in die Küche, um Suppe für ihn zu kochen, wenn er aufwacht.

Blaine ist gerade dabei, das Toastbrot vorzubereiten, als sich ein paar Arme von hinten um ihn schlingen. Eigentlich begrüßt Blaine jegliche Umarmung, die von seinem Freund kommt, aber der Körper hinter ihm ist glühend heiß und Kurts T-Shirt ist schweißnass. Er hat ganz eindeutig Fieber.

Blaine dreht sich um und legt seinen Handrücken an Kurts Stirn und dann auf seine Brust.

DU  BIST  KRANK , gebärdet er.

ICH  FÜHLE  MICH , ALS  WÜRDE  ICH  STERBEN , antwortet Kurt und schließt die Augen. BIST DU EIN ENGEL ?

DU  STIRBST  NICHT , Blaine küsst ihn mitfühlend auf die Stirn. DU  BIST  EINFACH  NUR  KRANK .

MEINE  STIMME  IST  WEG , klagt Kurt. ICH  HATTE  HEUTE  MÜNDLICHE  PRÜFUNG  UND  ICH  KLANG  WIE  R-O-Z  AUS  DER  MONSTER AG .

ICH  WEISS  NICHT  WIE  SIE  KLINGT , SÜSSER , erinnert ihn Blaine und schiebt ihn auf einen Stuhl, damit er sich um ihn kümmern kann.

JA , DAS  HABE  ICH  MIR  SCHON  GEDACHT , gebärdet Kurt, fängt an zu lachen und greift sich sofort an die schmerzende Kehle.

WENIGSTENS  MUSST  DU  NICHT  MIT  MIR  REDEN , erinnert Blaine ihn, stellt eine Schüssel Suppe vor ihn, einen Becher mit Theraflu-Lösung und eine Tasse mit seinem Lieblingstee.

DU  BIST  MEIN  ABSOLUTER  LIEBLINGSMENSCH  ALLER  ZEITEN , gebärdet Kurt mit einem Lächeln. Wenn er fiebert wird er sentimental. WIESO  HAB  ICH  NUR  SO  EIN  GLÜCK ?

Blaine lächelt nur, geht zurück an die Küchenzeile und macht wieder Ordnung.

ICH  LIEBE  DICH , gebärdet Kurt.

UND  ICH  LIEBE  DICH , erinnert ihn Blaine. UND  SELBST  MIT  TRIEFNASE , VOM  FIEBERSCHWEISS  NASSEM  T-SHIRT  UND  WAS  SONST  NOCH , FÜR  MICH  BIST  DU  IMMER  NOCH  PERFEKT .

 

**~***~**

 


	29. Im Schlaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Kurt gebärdet im Schlaf

Übersetzung von  [Sleeping](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3414761)  von [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

**16\. März 2015**

Blaine ist wieder auf dem Weg in Kurts Schlafzimmer, das Glas Wasser, das er sich geholt hat in der Hand. Er will gerade zurück ins Bett kriechen, um wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu genießen, bevor er zum Unterricht muss, als er es sieht. Kurts Hände bewegen sich. Es ist keine große Bewegung, er macht keine vollständigen Gebärden, aber er gebärdet.

Kurt hat immer schon im Schlaf geredet. Blaine ist oft aufgewacht, und hat an Kurts Lippenbewegungen und den Luftstößen seines Atems an seiner Wange bemerkt, dass er im Schlaf redet. Aber das ist das erste Mal, dass er ihn im Schlaf gebärden sieht und der Anblick zaubert ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er nimmt sein Handy und versucht, es zu filmen, um es Kurt am nächsten Morgen zu zeigen. Das Video wird grieselig und dunkel sein, denn das einzige Licht im Zimmer kommt vom Mond, aber Blaine kann die Bewegungen genau erkennen, wenn er auch nicht versteht, was er sagt.

Er kann nicht aufhören zu grinsen, als er zurück unter die Decke schlüpft und sich nah an Kurt kuschelt.

"Ich liebe dich", flüstert er an seinem Hals, denn er weiß, dass Kurt ihn nicht hören kann. Er schämt sich viel zu sehr für seine Stimme, um es laut auszusprechen, wenn Kurt wach ist, aber er hat das Bedürfnis, ihm ein wenig entgegen zu kommen. Kurt hat in den vergangenen beiden Jahren als Vollzeit-Student an der NYADA, zusätzlich einen Teilzeit-Job gehabt _und_ Gebärdendolmetscher-Kurse belegt, und diese Kurse waren in erster Linie für Blaine. Damit sie besser miteinander kommunizieren können. Er erinnert sich nicht, ob er Kurt jemals dafür gedankt hat, dass er diesen Entschluss gefasst hat, aber er muss es unbedingt tun. Denn das, mehr als alles andere, hat ihm bewiesen, wie viel Kurt wirklich an Blaine liegt.

 

**~***~**

Auch während seines zweiten Collegejahres hat Kurt weiterhin 10 h/Woche ASL-Kurse belegt und seinen Teilzeit-Job (30h/Monat) bei Macy's Menswear, wo er aber mittlerweile zum Personal Shopper aufgestiegen ist und 15$/h verdient plus 1,5% Umsatzbeteiligung.  
In diesem Sommer macht Kurt seinen Abschluss an der NYADA, während Blaine an der NYU noch zwei Jahre vor sich hat. Kurt geht zu allen möglichen Auditions, um Engagements zu bekommen, was ihm zunächst nur an relativ kleinen Theatern gelingt. Nachdem er seine Zertifizierung zum Gebärdendolmetscher erhalten hat, arbeitet er zwischen seinen Engagements immer wieder als Dolmetscher. Zunächst bekommt er nur Rollen an kleineren Theatern und mit dem zusätzlichen Einkommen als Dolmetscher schafft er es, sich finanziell über Wasser zu halten. Um seine Zertifizierung nicht zu verlieren, muss Kurt regelmäßig Auffrischungskurse nachweisen. Sogenannte CEUs (Continuing Education Unit), und er achtet sorgfältig darauf, dass er diese Kurse immer rechtzeitig absolviert.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich werde das lange Wochenende in London bei meiner Tochter verbringen, daher gibt es diese beiden (wenn auch kurzen) Schnipsel schon jetzt. Ende nächster Woche gibt es dann einen Zeitsprung von mehr als einem Jahr in den Herbst 2016 ( ;-) Echtzeit) in Blaines letztes College-Jahr und es wird spannend werden.


	30. Dolmetschen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Als Blaine krank wird, sind Kurt und Sebastian gezwungen, mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, als ihnen lieb ist.

Übersetzung von [Interpreting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1654700) von a[diwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

Seit dem letzten Kapitel sind jetzt fast eineinhalb Jahre vergangen. Es ist Herbst 2016. Blaine und Sebastian sind in ihrem letzten College Jahr. Zum ersten Mal erzählt Sebastian aus seiner Sicht.

 

 

**20\. Oktober 2016**

 

Als Sebastian von seinem Vibrationsalarm geweckt wird und sieht, dass Blaine immer noch im Bett liegt, ist er verwirrt. Seit über drei Jahren wohnen sie jetzt zusammen und niemals – nicht einmal – ist er vor Blaine aufgewacht. Die wenigen Male, da er Blaine morgens hatte aufwachen sehen, war er in den frühen Morgenstunden von einer Kneipentour nach Hause gekommen. Blaine ist einer dieser nervigen Menschen, die nie die Schlummertaste drücken, die nie lange schlafen.

Es ist ätzend.

Aber hier liegt er, immer noch im Tiefschlaf um 10 Uhr am Morgen, und in einer Stunde ist seine große Performance-Zwischenprüfung. Er macht sich deswegen schon seit Wochen verrückt.

Sebastian verdreht die Augen. Von allen Tagen, die Blaine sich aussuchen konnte, um endlich ein typischer College-Student zu werden und den Unterricht zu verschlafen, wählt er ausgerechnet den wichtigsten Prüfungstag seiner gesamten College-Laufbahn aus? Er flucht, ohne ihn wäre Blaine verloren. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie er nächstes Jahr zurecht kommen wird, wenn sie nicht mehr zusammen wohnen....

Er versucht Blaine wach zu rütteln und ihm fällt auf, wie erhitzt sein Gesicht aussieht. Er will ihm die Stirn fühlen, um zu sehen, ob er Fieber hat, aber Blaine schiebt ihn weg.

GEH WEG , winkt er ab.

DU WIRST ZU SPÄT KOMMEN , KILLER , gebärdet Sebastian.

Blaine stolpert auf die Beine und verliert sofort das Gleichgewicht, aber Sebastian fängt ihn auf. Dabei bemerkt er, wie heiß Blaine sich anfühlt – er glüht wie ein Ofen. Er hat ganz klar Fieber.

WIE GEHT ES DIR ? fragt er.

GUT , Blaine schüttelt ihn ab und beginnt, sich anzuziehen. Das ist ein Zeichen, wie schlecht es ihm gehen muss, denn er verschwendet keinen Gedanken daran, zu duschen, bevor er seinen Anzug anzieht.

ES GEHT MIR GUT , versichert Blaine, als ihm auffällt, dass Sebastian ihn nicht aus den Augen lässt. ICH  BIN  NUR  MÜDE .

BIST  DU  SICHER ? fragt er skeptisch.

Sebastian neigt nicht dazu, andere zu verhätscheln. Normalerweise ist er der Erste, der einen auffordert, die Zähne zusammenzubeißen und mit dem Jammern aufzuhören. Immerhin sind sie im College, und hat nicht jeder die ein oder andere Grippe durchleiden müssen? Zum Teufel, er hatte sich fast das ganze letzte Semester mit Pfeiffer'schem Drüsenfieber herumgeschlagen und trotzdem dieses schreckliche Praktikum machen müssen, bei dem er nicht einen einzigen Tag frei bekam.

Für gewöhnlich lässt er Blaine in Frieden; er ist nicht seine Mutter. Aber heute ist ein wichtiger Tag. Heute ist Blaines Prüfung für sein Stimm-Modul und wenn Blaine jemals in einem Kurs durchfallen und aus dem Musikprogramm fliegen sollte, dann war's das, da ist Sebastian sicher. Er darf heute nicht krank sein.

WARUM  GEHST  DU  NICHT  SCHON  MAL  RUNTER  UND  HÄLTST  UNS  EINEN  TISCH  FREI . ICH  TREFFE  DICH  DANN  DORT , Blaine wehrt ihn ab, wie er es mit Kurt macht, wenn der zu sehr gluckt und zu viel helfen will.

Scheiß drauf. Sebastian ist schließlich keine der Frauen von Stepford, und hat Besseres zu tun, als sich um jede von Blaines Launen zu kümmern. Er hat sein eigenes Leben und wenn Blaine am wichtigsten Tag seiner College-Laufbahn mit fliegenden Fahnen untergehen will, dann ist das seine Entscheidung.

WIE  DU  MEINST , gebärdet er.

Das hat er davon, dass er sich solche Sorgen macht.

Der Fahrstuhl öffnet sich und Sebastian ist hocherfreut, als er Carlos erblickt, hinter dem er schon seit Wochen her ist. Alle Sorgen um Blaine sind schnell vergessen zugunsten dieser neuen Herausforderung.

"Hallo", sagt Sebastian und mustert Carlos ganz offen von Kopf bis Fuß. Er trägt enge Jeans, ein hellblaues T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt und eine schwarze Weste. Und auch Carlos macht niemandem etwas vor. Besonders nicht mit der Art und Weise, wie sein Blick über die obersten drei Knöpfe schweift, die Sebastian nicht geschlossen hat.

"Hallo", sagt er und Sebastian stellt sich direkt neben ihn, er rückt ihm ziemlich dicht auf die Pelle, aber bleibt ganz cool. Er schaut nach vorne, sagt kein Wort und wartet darauf, dass Carlos den ersten Schritt macht.

Es dauert auch nicht lange, bis der sich räuspert und mit den Fingern Sebastians Handrücken berührt, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Als Sebastian sich ihm zuwendet, muss er sich zwingen, sich auf das Lesen seiner Lippen zu konzentrieren, und sich nicht in Gedanken zu verlieren, wie diese Lippen sich auf ihm anfühlen würden.

"Siehst du dir das Spiel heute Abend an?"

"Ich interessiere mich nicht für Football", sagt Sebastian mit einem Schulterzucken. "Warum fragst du nicht einfach, was du wirklich wissen willst?"

"Was meinst du?" fragt Carlos und windet sich unbehaglich, aber Sebastian sieht, wie er sich über die Lippen leckt. Er ist nicht dumm. Er kann die Zeichen deuten.

Er ist geübt darin, die Heteros von den Unentschlossenen, den Bi's und den offen Schwulen zu unterscheiden. Das sollte er auch. Er hatte was mit so ziemlich jedem halbwegs interessanten, offen Schwulen des gesamten Colleges. Er hat alle Gehörlosen Schwulen seines Alters bereits durch. Blaine macht ihm regelmäßig Vorwürfe, weil er den Ruf hat, einer dieser schwulen Draufgänger zu sein, aber was soll er dazu sagen, er liebt die Herausforderung nun mal.

Das ist zum Teil der Grund dafür, dass er immer noch auf Blaine steht, und das wird sich wahrscheinlich auch nie ändern. Er hat immer schon das gewollt, was er nicht haben kann.

Das macht auch eine Zurückweisung leichter ..... nicht, dass Sebastian oft eine Abfuhr erhält. Er sieht viel zu gut aus, als dass die Männer ihn ignorieren könnten.

"Sag Bescheid, wenn du es heraus gefunden hast", flüstert Sebastian ihm ins Ohr, als sich die Fahrstuhltür öffnet, und bevor Carlos auch nur ein Wort darauf erwidern kann, ist Sebastian schon weg.

Man muss nur das Bedürfnis nach mehr in ihnen entfachen, denkt er mit einem Grinsen.

Er schnappt sich ein Omelette für sich und Waffeln für Blaine – und der Preis für den Mitbewohner des Jahres geht an Sebastian Smythe – dann sichert er ihnen den einzigen freien Tisch in der Cafeteria.

ICH  WERDE  DURCHFALLEN , gebärdet Blaine, als er duch die Tür kommt. Er sieht beschissen aus. Noch nie hat er Blaine mit etwas Schlimmerem, als einer Erkältung gesehen, aber jetzt sieht er aus, als würde er gleich sterben.

ICH  BIN  MIR  ZIEMLICH  SICHER , DASS  DU  SIE  WEGEN  DISKRIMINIERUNG  VERKLAGEN  KANNST , FALLS  DU  DURCHFÄLLST, gebärdet er und schiebt Blaine den Teller mit den Waffeln hin. Er hofft, dass er etwas mehr Farbe ins Gesicht kriegt, wenn er erst was gegessen hat. Er sieht aus, wie einer der Zombies aus 'The Walking Dead'.

SIE  HABEN  ES  ANGEPASST  SO  GUT  SIE  KONNTEN , ABER  ES  IST  EIN  PFLICHTFACH  FÜR  MEINEN  ABSCHLUSS , gebärdet Blaine verbittert. ICH  WERDE  DURCHFALLEN .

Sebastian ist nicht einmal überzeugt davon, dass Blaine diese Prüfung bei Top-Gesundheit schaffen würde, geschweige denn in seinem jetzigen Zustand.

BIST  DU  SICHER , DASS  ALLES  IN  ORDNUNG  IST ? fragt er ein letztes Mal.

Blaine deutet hinter ihn, und als Sebastian sich umdreht, steht dort Carlos. Er hat offensichtlich versucht, ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, aber in der Cafeteria kann Sebastian nie etwas hören – es ist einfach zu laut, und seine Hörgeräte sind ihm dann keine große Hilfe.

"Hast du jetzt gerade irgend was vor?" fragt Carlos.

Sebastian sieht sich nach Blaine um, der jetzt zumindest seine Waffeln isst, es scheint ihm also besser zu gehen.

"Ich könnte mich überzeugen lassen, meine Pläne zu ändern", sagt er. "Was hast du dir vorgestellt?"

Er sieht, wie Blaine die Augen verdreht, aber er ignoriert es. Nur weil Blaine praktisch schon verheiratet ist mit dem absolut langweiligsten Mann von ganz New York, heißt das nicht, dass er ihn verurteilen kann, wenn er ein bisschen Spaß haben will.

"Mein Zimmer ist frei, ich könnte dir was über Football beibringen...." sagt Carlos.

"Football?" Sebastian kichert, steht auf und flüstert ihm ins Ohr: "Das ist die beste Umschreibung, die dir einfällt?"

Carlos geht einen Schritt zurück und sieht sich in der Cafeteria um, besorgt, dass irgendjemand sie beobachtet, aber Sebastians Aufmerksamkeit ist voll und ganz auf Blaine gerichtet, der gerade seinen Teller auf den Boden geworfen hat.

WAS  IST  LOS ? fragt er und bückt sich, um die Sauerei aufzuwischen, während Blaine sich auf seinem Stuhl vor Schmerzen krümmt. Sebastian wedelt mit den Händen, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und wiederholt seine Frage.

ICH  GLAUBE  MIR  IST  SCHLECHT , antwortet Blaine und hält sich den Bauch.

SCHEISSE  NEIN . Sebastian verdreht die Augen . DU  GEHÖRST  INS  BETT . DU  SIEHST  ÜBERHAUPT  NICHT  GUT  AUS .

ICH  MUSS  ZU  MEINER  PRÜFUNG , winkt Blaine ab und versucht aufzustehen. Es dauert eine Weile, aber er schafft es, auf die Füße zu kommen, ohne hinzufallen.

SO  KANNST  DU  KEINE  LEISTUNG  BRINGEN , widerspricht Sebastian . VIELLEICHT  SOLLTEN  WIR  LIEBER  ZUM  ARZT  GEHEN .

ICH  WERDE  MEINEN  ABSCHLUSS  NICHT  SCHAFFEN , WENN  ICH  DIESE  PRÜFUNG  NICHT  BESTEHE , gebärdet Blaine. ICH  MUSS  ES  SCHAFFEN .

Sebastian schaut zu Blaine und dann wieder zu Carlos, der Blaine verächtlich betrachtet. Sofort ist er in der Defensive. Er kennt diesen Blick. Er hat ihn schon oft genug auf sich selbst gespürt, immer dann, wenn den Leuten klar wurde, dass er Taub ist. Immer dann, wenn jemand heraus findet, dass er schwul ist. Carlos sieht Blaine an, als wäre er minderwertig und plötzlich ist es Sebastian gleich, wie heiß er in seinem zu engen T-Shirt aussieht – niemand darf Blaine so behandeln.

"Weißt du was? Ich bin beschäftigt", sagt er zu Carlos und legt einen Arm um Blaine, damit er nicht zu Boden stürzt. Dass Blaine ihn nicht von sich stößt, zeigt deutlich, wie schlecht es ihm geht.

"Ist das dein Lover?" fragt Carlos gehässig.

"Nein", antwortet Sebastian in bemüht ruhigem Tonfall.

Das war der Grund, warum er sich normalerweise nicht mit hörenden Jungs verabredete. Das war der Grund, warum er sich – bis im vergangenen Jahr – nicht mal für One-Night-Stands mit Hörenden abgegeben hatte. Sie konnten so unglaublich ätzend sein.

"Und du lässt mich jetzt einfach stehen, wegen so einem Taubstummen?" fragt Carlos und Sebastian fühlt sich, als habe ihm jemand ein Messer ins Herz gestoßen. Ein eisiger Schauer läuft ihm über den Rücken.

Carlos beleidigt nicht nur seinen besten Freund, den Kumpel, der mit ihm die letzten siebzehn Jahre durch dick und dünn gegangen ist, er beleidigte auch Sebastian selbst. Klar – Sebastian kann sprechen, aber das heißt nicht, dass er weniger Gehörlosen-Stolz hat als Blaine. Es macht ihn kein bisschen besser und wenn dieser Blödmann denkt, dass er einen Gehörlosen so behandeln kann, dann scheiß auf ihn. Scheiß auf diesen Arsch, der denkt, er kann einen von ihnen ungestraft beleidigen.

"Nein, ich werde dich nicht vögeln, während dein Zimmerkumpel außer Haus ist", ruft Sebastian so laut, dass man es in der ganzen Cafeteria hören kann. Es ist unter der Gürtellinie – ihn einfach so zu outen – aber Carlos hat die Regeln des Fair-Play zuerst gebrochen, als er Blaine so beschimpfte. Außerdem, Sebastian ist ein Arsch, er muss doch seinem Ruf gerecht werden.

"Verdammte Scheiße!" sagt Carlos.

"Er ist Taub und nicht stumm, du blödes Arschloch", sagt er. "Und _ich_ auch, aber du warst ja zu blöd, um das zu bemerken. Und zu deiner Information, ja! Lieber würd' ich ihn hundert Mal vögeln, bevor ich auch nur in die Nähe von deinem winzigen Schwanz käme. Hol dir also deine Syphilis von irgendeinem Strichjungen, denn ich werde dafür sorgen, dass innerhalb dieser Stadtgrenzen niemals wieder jemand mit dir schlafen wird."

"Du bist nicht so heiß, wie du denkst", sagt Carlos.

"Ach nein? Bist du nicht deshalb so sauer?" sagt er mit einem hämischen Grinsen. "Jetzt verpiss dich."

Scheiße, dass war das letzte Mal, dass er einen Hörenden auch nur angesehen hat. Sie sind so ignorant. Jeder einzelne von ihnen, ganz gleich, wie Blaine auch dazu steht. Sie hatten gerade den lebenden Beweis, dass sie genauso dumm und unwissend sind wie ein Zaunpfosten.

Sebastian dreht Carlos den Rücken zu. Er will erst gar nicht sehen, was für eine lahme Antwort er vorbringen wird. Er greift nach Blaines Tasche, hängt sie sich über die Schulter und geht mit ihm zusammen aus der Cafeteria, damit Blaine nicht zu spät zu seiner Prüfung kommt.

Als sie die Tür öffnen und hinaus auf den Campus treten, trifft sie die kühle Luft und sie scheint Blaine ein wenig aufzuwecken. Sein Gesicht ist immer noch bleich und er wird definitiv so bald wie möglich einen Arzt aufsuchen müssen, aber zumindest kann er alleine stehen, was schon ein Fortschritt ist.

WAS  IST  MIT  DEINEM  DATE ? fragt Blaine.

Sebastian geht auf, dass Blaine seine gesamte Interaktion mit Carlos verpasst hat. Einerseits ist er stinksauer. Blaine muss die Ignoranz seiner Umwelt sehen, wenn er jemals realisieren soll, dass es witzlos ist, mit einem Hörenden zu gehen. Kurt mag ja vielleicht gebärden können, mittlerweile ist er sogar ein zertifizierter Gebärdendolmetscher, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er niemals wirklich einer von ihnen sein wird.

Andererseits ist er erleichtert. Zum Ersten würde Blaine ihm nur wieder Vorhaltungen machen, wegen seiner Männerwahl. Was aber noch viel wichtiger ist – Blaine gehen solche Vorfälle immer tief unter die Haut. Er trägt die Last der Beschränktheit dieser Welt in seinem Herzen mit sich rum und heute ist das das Allerletzte, was er braucht, wenn er sich sowieso schon so beschissen fühlt.

Also lügt er, um Blaine den Kummer zu ersparen. Tun gute Freunde so etwas nicht füreinander?

ICH  HABE  IHN  ABBLITZEN  LASSEN , UM  DEINEN  KRANKEN  ARSCH  ZU  RETTEN . DAFÜR  SCHULDEST  DU  MIR  EINEN  BLOWJOB , witzelt er, in dem Versuch, die Stimmung zu heben.

MEINE  BLOWJOBS  SIND  NUR  FÜR  KURT , antwortet Blaine, als sie den Washington Square Park durchqueren.

Na ja, zumindest funktioniert sein Gedächtnis noch, auch wenn Sebastian überaus glücklich wäre, wenn Blaine von jetzt auf gleich jede Erinnerung an Kurt verlieren würde. Die beiden sind so grässlich voneinander abhängig, dass er kotzen könnte.

OH  NATÜRLICH . WIE  KONNTE  ICH  NUR  DEINEN  AUFPASSER  VERGESSEN , gebärdet er und Blaine verdreht die Augen.

NUR  WEIL  DU  NOCH  NIEMANDEN  GEFUNDEN  HAST , DER  MEHR  ALS  EINE  NACHT  WERT  IST , HEISST  DAS  NICHT , DASS  DU  AUF  MICH  WÜTEND  WERDEN  MUSST .

Verdammt, wenn das nicht tiefer trifft, als es sollte.

 

*** * * ***

 

Während Blaine seine Performance-Zwischenprüfung ablegt, wartet Sebastian vor der Tür und vertreibt sich die Zeit mit dem Beantworten der Kommentare ihres YouTube-Kanals. Blaine hatte darauf bestanden, dass er nicht auf ihn warten müsse, aber Sebastian hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, ihn alleine zu lassen, nachdem er auf der Eingangstreppe gestolpert und lang hingeschlagen war. Außerdem hat er bis um drei Uhr keine Vorlesungen, und so ist er zumindest der Erste, der erfährt, wie es gelaufen ist. Andernfalls würde Blaine Kurt anrufen und die beiden würden zwangsläufig die nächsten drei Stunden damit verbringen, darüber zu streiten, wer wen am meisten liebt, oder was für kitschige Paar-Sachen sie sonst miteinander trieben. Und dann müsste Sebastian warten bis spät in die Nacht, bis er endlich die Neuigkeit erfahren würde.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, wie sich die Tür öffnet und Blaine mit seiner Dolmetscherin Hannah herauskommt. Sie lächelt, aber Blaine nicht, und er weiß, dass das nur eins bedeuten kann .... es ist nicht gut gegangen.

ICH  BIN  DURCHGEFALLEN , gebärdet Blaine, lässt sich auf den Stuhl neben Sebastian fallen, rollt sich zu einem Ball zusammen und hält mit beiden Händen seinen Bauch.

ER  IST  NICHT  DURCHGEFALLEN , gebärdet Hannah. ICH  HABE  GESTERN  SEINE  ANDEREN  PROFESSOREN  REDEN  HÖREN . ER  IST  IN  ALL  SEINEN  FÄCHERN  VIEL  ZU  GUT , ALS  DASS  SIE  IHN  WEGEN  DIESEM  BLÖDEN  STIMM-MODUL  DURCHFALLEN  LASSEN , DASS  ER  NIE  HÄTTE  GEZWUNGEN  SEIN  DÜRFEN , ZU  BELEGEN . SIE  HABEN  DR. GILL  ÜBERZEUGEN  KÖNNEN , IHN  BESTEHEN  ZU  LASSEN , SOLANGE  ER  NUR  ERSCHEINT  UND  WENIGSTENS  IRGENDWAS  MACHT .

OH , GOTT  SEI  DANK . Sebastian seufzt erleichtert. Eine Sache weniger, um die er sich sorgen muss.

SAGST  DU  IHM , DASS  ER  AUFHÖREN  KANN , SICH  SORGEN  ZU  MACHEN , WENN  ER  SICH  BESSER  FÜHLT ? Sie winkt zum Abschied und eilt zu ihrer nächsten Klasse.

Sebastian steht auf und zieht Blaine auf die Füße.

WIR  GEHEN  JETZT  IN  DIE  NOTAUFNAHME , gebärdet er und dieses Mal widersetzt Blaine sich nicht, er nickt nur und hält sich weiterhin die Seite.

Auf ihrem Weg stolpert Blaine mehrmals in ihn hinein, als er immer wieder den Halt verliert. Seine Augen sind halb geschlossen und er achtet kaum darauf, wo er hinläuft. Sebastian muss ihn mindestens vor fünf Studenten und zwei Fahrrädern aus dem Weg ziehen und kann ihn gerade so daran hindern, vor ein Taxi zu laufen. Sie sind noch drei Blocks von der Notaufnahme entfernt, als Blaine mitten auf dem Gehweg zusammenbricht.

Sebastian kniet sich neben ihn und versucht, ihn aufzurichten, aber er bewegt sich nicht und seine Augen bleiben geschlossen.

Scheiße.

Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße.

Er schüttelt ihn und schlägt ihm leicht auf die Wange in der Hoffnung, zu ihm durchzudringen, aber es hilft nichts.

Er streckt den Arm aus und greift nach der nächstbesten Person, die er erreichen kann.

"Ruf 911 an" , fordert er, und fährt fort mit seinen Versuchen, Blaine zum Aufwachen zu bewegen.

Scheiße.

 

*** * * ***

 

Als sie in der Notaufnahme ankommen wird es ziemlich hektisch und die Leute reden auf ihn ein und stellen ihm Fragen, die er nicht einmal ansatzweise versteht, weil sie den Mund viel zu schnell bewegen und ihn nicht lange genug ansehen, damit er zumindest einen ungefähren Sinn erfassen kann.

"Kann bitte ein Gebärdendolmetscher kommen?" fällt er einer der Krankenschwestern ins Wort.

"Sie — nicht — gebärden — Dolmetscher, aber ich kann Gebärdensprache. Ich werde — — ", erklärt sie, aber macht paradoxerweise keine einzige Gebärde. Obwohl seine Lippenlese-Fähigkeiten großartig sind, hilft es ihm überhaupt nichts, wenn die Leute ihn nicht ansehen.

"Blaine braucht einen Dolmetscher", wiederholt er, und versucht möglichst fordernd zu klingen. Sein Vater sagt immer, wenn man will, dass etwas gemacht wird, dann muss man streng rüberkommen.

"Wir helfen ihrem Freund, es wird alles gut werden", sagt die Krankenschwester langsam, bevor sie davon eilt, um irgendetwas anderes zu tun.

Er sieht zu Blaine hinüber, der jetzt wach ist, aber vor Schmerz aufschreit, als der Arzt auf seinen Bauch drückt.

AUFHÖREN , gebärdet er wiederholt, aber niemand beachtet ihn.

"Aufhören", ruft Sebastian an seiner Stelle und macht einen Schritt nach vorne, um den Arzt wegzuziehen, aber eine Krankenschwester hält ihn zurück.

HILF  MIR , fleht Blaine und sieht ihn direkt an.

"Sie müssen mich für ihn dolmetschen lassen, er kann nicht hören!" schimpft er.

"Also gut", ist die Krankenschwester einverstanden und informiert den Arzt über die Situation.

WAS  IST  MIT  MIR ? fragt Blaine und blickt hin und her zwischen Sebastian und dem Arzt, der weiter an ihm herumdrückt.

"Was ist mit ihm?" fragt er.

"Er muss operiert werden", sagt der Arzt.

ER  SAGT , DU  MUSST  OPERIERT  WERDEN , übersetzt er. "Warum? Was stimmt nicht mit ihm?"

Der Arzt murmelt etwas, aber er hat sein Gesicht in der Krankenakte vergraben und Sebastian kann seine Antwort nicht sehen.

"Ich bin Taub. Sie müssen mich anschauen, wenn sie sprechen", sagt er, verzweifelt, weil alles so schwierig ist. "Was stimmt nicht mit ihm?"

Was auch immer der Arzt sagt, er kann es nicht verstehen, weil er die Lippen zu schnell bewegt.

"Kann denn hier keiner Gebärden?" fragt er entnervt.

WAS  IST  LOS ? REDE  MIT  MIR , Blaine zieht ihn am Arm.

ICH  WEISS  ES  NICHT , ICH  KANN  NICHTS  VERSTEHEN , gebärdet er hilflos.

DU  SCHMERZEN , OPERATION , HEUTE gebärdet der Arzt unbeholfen und Sebastian verdreht die Augen.

Ja, diese Gebärden werden wohl genügen müssen, um sie zufrieden zu stellen. So eine Scheiße. Dagegen gibt es Gesetze.

"Das ist lächerlich, er braucht einen richtigen Gebärdendolmetscher", beschwert er sich.

"Ich — nicht — — — — ", sagt der Arzt, aber mitten im Satz dreht er sich um, um irgendetwas zu machen. Sebastian würde am Liebsten schreien vor lauter Frust.

Er hat panische Angst, dass er irgendetwas Wichtiges verpassen könnte und sie keine Ahnung haben, was mit Blaine passieren wird.

Endlich legt der Arzt sein Klemmbrett zur Seite, sieht Sebastian ins Gesicht und beginnt deutlich zu sprechen, so dass er endlich etwas verstehen kann.

"Ihr Freund wird operiert, sobald ein OP-Saal frei wird. Er hat —zitis, in ein paar Minuten wird jemand vorbei kommen und ihn für die OP vorbereiten", erklärt der Arzt und eilt aus dem Zimmer. Sebastian versteht überhaupt nicht, was vor sich geht. Er hat nicht genug Erfahrung mit medizinischen Fachausdrücken, um die Worte klar zu sehen, wenn jemand sie ausspricht. Irgendwas mit "-itis?"

Verdammt noch mal! Das konnte so ziemlich alles heißen.

WAS  IST  LOS ? WAS  HAT  ER  GESAGT ? fragt Blaine mit kreideweißem Gesicht. Er sieht schrecklich aus. Sebastian betet, dass er wieder in Ordnung kommen wird, aber im Moment könnte wirklich alles Mögliche mit ihm nicht stimmen und sie haben keine Ahnung, was es ist.

ICH  WEISS  NICHT , ICH  VERSTEHE  ES  NICHT . SIE  MÜSSEN  HIER  EINEN  VRI  HABEN , ICH  WERDE  FRAGEN , erklärt er, bevor er davon geht. (VRI = **V** ideo **R** emote **I** nterpreter - Videoferndolmetscher)*

"Entschuldigen Sie", sagt er, als er sich der Krankenschwester an der Aufnahme nähert. "Mein Freund Blaine Anderson wurde eingeliefert und sie sagen, dass er operiert werden muss. Wir sind beide Taub und verstehen den Arzt nicht, wir brauchen einen Dolmetscher, bevor sie irgendetwas mit ihm machen können."

"Wir haben keine Gebärdendolmetscher vor Ort", erklärt sie und wenigstens spricht sie deutlich genug, damit er es verstehen kann. "Es tut mir leid."

"Haben Sie keinen VRI? Den müssen Sie haben."

"Haben wir auch, aber die Anlage funktioniert zur Zeit nicht. Wir haben vor ein paar Minuten versucht, sie für sie beide aufzubauen, aber konnten sie nicht starten. Ich habe einen Techniker angerufen, aber es könnte ein paar Stunden dauern. "

"Ein paar Stunden?" ruft er hysterisch aus. "Wir brauchen jetzt jemanden."

"Es tut mir leid", sagt sie und sieht ihn bedauernd an, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass Blaine ernsthaft krank ist und demnächst in den OP geschoben werden soll, ohne dass sie wissen, was los ist.

"Dann werde ich selbst einen Dolmetscher suchen", sagt er und zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche, um einen ihrer Freunde anzurufen.

"Das Krankenhaus erlaubt keine Dolmetscher von außerhalb, wir dürfen keine medizinischen Informationen mit Dritten teilen und unsere Dolmetscher sind vereidigt", erklärt sie.

"Nicht einmal, wenn Blaine ihnen die Erlaubnis dazu gibt?" er sieht sie ungläubig an.

"Das ist eine Frage der Haftung."

Sie nimmt ihn wohl verdammt noch mal auf den Arm. Das schreit nach einem gewaltigen Prozess. Er muss nur ein Telefonat mit seinem Vater führen und dieses Krankenhaus wird eine Haftungsklage am Hals haben, die sie sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen kann.

"Mein Freund ist an der Uni ohnmächtig geworden und jetzt muss er operiert werden. Er hat Angst und ich verstehe nicht, wieso Sie keinen Dolmetscher herschaffen können, der uns hilft."

"Sir, könnten sie vielleicht etwas leiser sprechen", bittet sie ihn.

Er lacht verbittert. Natürlich kann er nicht leiser sprechen, er ist Taub. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie laut er ist .... er ist verdammt nochmal Taub! Verstehen die das denn nicht? Das ist schließlich ein Krankenhaus, Hergott nochmal.

"Was ist das nur für ein Sauladen?"

"Gibt es einen Familienangehörigen, den sie anrufen können?" fragt sie.

Ich bin seine Familie, denkt Sebastian. Blaine war schon immer seine Familie, mehr als jeder andere. Schon seit sie Kinder waren. Sicher, ihre Eltern liebten sie auch, aber nur er und Blaine konnten sich gegenseitig wirklich richtig verstehen. Sie verstehen, was es heißt, Taub zu sein in der hörenden Welt.

"Gibt es jemanden, den sie anrufen können, der nicht taub ist?" versucht sie zu verdeutlichen und Sebastian sieht sie wütend an.

Er ist Blaines verdammte Familie, er braucht niemanden außer Sebastian, um auf ihn achtzugeben. Sebastian ist absolut fähig, sich um Blaine zu kümmern. Vielen Dank auch.

"Seine Eltern sind in Ohio, da ist niemand, den wir anrufen können ...."

Er hält kurz inne, und ihm geht auf, dass da sehr wohl jemand ist, den er anrufen kann. Eine Person, die er eigentlich schon längst hätte anrufen sollen, aber eigentlich würde er alles andere lieber machen als das. Das Letzte, was Kurt braucht ist die Bestätigung, dass Blaine ohne seine Hilfe nichts tun kann. Nein, sie sind beide Taub und stolz darauf – sie brauchen keine hochnäsige, hörende Prinzessin, die herbeieilt, um sie zu retten.

Er nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und zwingt sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Er muss eine Lösung finden; Blaine verlässt sich auf ihn und es ist niemand sonst hier.

"Sie müssen mir genau aufschreiben, was sie mit Blaine vorhaben", sagt er ruhig, stolz darauf, dass er ruhig genug geblieben ist, um sich an das älteste Taub/Hörend Kommunikationsmittel zu erinnern, das es gibt: Stift und Papier.

Die Krankenschwester zieht ein Blatt Papier hervor und beginnt, es schnell zu beschreiben, dann schiebt sie es ihm hin.

_Blaine hat einen geplatzten Blinddarm, er muss operiert werden. Sie werden ihn gleich für die OP vorbereiten._

"Wird er es überstehen?" fragt er. Er kennt Leute, die eine Blinddarmoperation hinter sich haben, aber keiner von denen hatte einen _geplatzten_ Blinddarm. Konnte sowas nicht tödlich sein?

Oh Gott. Er darf Blaine nicht verlieren.

_Wenn er erst operiert ist, sollte es ihm bald besser gehen. Jede Operation ist ein Risiko, aber die Ärzte hier machen das schließlich nicht zum ersten Mal._

Er nickt ihr dankend zu und versucht die Information zu verarbeiten. Blaine muss operiert werden. Sein Blinddarm ist geplatzt und jetzt wird er notoperiert.

Alles wird gut werden, beruhigt er sich selbst. Er muss die Ruhe bewahren für Blaine. Später kann er durchdrehen, wenn die OP vorbei ist und Blaine noch lebt. Dann kann er die Fassung verlieren, aber jetzt muss er stark bleiben für Blaine.

Blaine ist die einzige Familie, die er hier hat. Wenn ihm etwas zustößt, ist Sebastian alleine.

Scheiße, er kann das einfach nicht. In diesen Gefühlsdingen war er nie gut.

WAS  HABEN  SIE  GESAGT ? fragt Blaine, sobald Sebastian in Sicht kommt.

DER  VRI  FUNKTIONIERT  NICHT , erklärt er.

WAS ? DU  MUSST  JEMANDEN  FINDEN , DER  UNS  ERKLÄRT , WAS  PASSIERT ! schreit Blaine ihn an. Er bringt noch überraschend viel Energie auf, wenn man bedenkt, dass er aussieht, als würde er gleich wieder ohnmächtig werden.

DEIN  BLINDDARM  IST  GEPLATZT , DU  WIRST  GLEICH  OPERIERT  WERDEN , gebärdet er.

Blaine nickt, bevor er sich aufs Bett zurücksinken lässt und sich endlich etwas entspannt, jetzt wo er weiß, was auf ihn zu kommt.

ES  TUT  WEH , klagt er.

Sebastian streicht ihm mit der Hand durch die Haare und hofft, dass es hilft, obwohl er überzeugt ist, dass in dieser Situation, außer einer OP, nichts wirklich helfen kann. Er hasst es, Blaine leiden zu sehen.

RUF  KURT  AN , gebärdet Blaine. Er sieht so klein aus in dem Krankenhaushemd, das sie ihm angezogen haben.

JA  GLEICH .

SEBASTIAN , Blaine sieht ihn wütend an . RUF KURT AN .

ICH  MACH  ES  GLEICH , OKAY ? er reißt die Arme verteidigend in die Höhe. ICH  HAB  HIER  NUR  SCHEISSEMPFANG . ICH  HAB  NICHT  EINEN  EINZIGEN  BALKEN .

DANN  GEH  UND  SUCH  EIN  SIGNAL , ICH  BRAUCHE  IHN  HIER , gebärdet Blaine und es ist offensichtlich, dass er nicht nachgeben wird.

So gern er auch mit ihm streiten würde ..... So gern Sebastian ihn daran erinnern würde, dass er Kurt nicht braucht, er bringt es nicht über sich. Alle Gehörlosenstolz-Reden der Welt würden ihm nichts nützen, denn wenn Blaine ihn so ansieht – krank und voller Schmerzen – kann er ihm nicht eine einzige halten. Er könnte Blaine daran erinnern, dass er stark und unabhängig ist, dass er seinen hörenden Freund nicht braucht, um zurechtzukommen, aber er kann es nicht. Nicht, wenn Blaines Leben in Gefahr ist, und der einzige Mensch, der etwas für ihn tun kann, Sebastian ist.

Er schuldet es Blaine, seine Abneigung, Kurt gegenüber, zur Seite zu legen und ihn anzurufen. Wenn die Situation umgekehrt wäre, würde er auch von Kurt erwarten, dass er ihn informiert.

ALSO  GUT , gebärdet er . LASS  NICHT  ZU , DASS  SIE  DICH  MITNEHMEN , BEVOR  ICH  ZURÜCK  BIN .

Er geht aus dem Zimmer bis in die Eingangshalle, bevor er ein WLAN-Signal hat, das stark genug ist, um FaceTime zu unterstützen und wählt die eine Nummer, von der er sicher war, dass er sie nie brauchen würde.

HALLO ? antwortet Kurt nach dem dritten Klingeln; er sieht vollkommen verwirrt aus. SEBASTIAN ?

HALLO , gebärdet er verlegen.

WAS  GIBTS ? fragt Kurt und sieht aus, als würde er sich innerlich auf einen Streit vorbereiten.

BLAINE  IST  IM  KRANKENHAUS , gebärdet er. Es gibt keinen Grund, um den heißen Brei herumzureden und Small Talk zu machen. Sie sind keine Freunde und auch ohne Nettigkeiten ist dieses Gespräch unangenehm genug.

WAS ?!

ER  IST  BEWUSSTLOS  GEWORDEN  UND  WIR  SIND  ZUR  NOTAUFNAHME  GEFAHREN . SEIN  BLINDDARM  IST  GEPLATZT  UND  ER  MUSS  OPERIERT  WERDEN , erklärt er.

GEHT  ES  IHM  GUT ? fragt Kurt. Er sieht richtig entsetzt aus und Sebastian kann es ihm nicht einmal verübeln, denn er weiß genau, wie Kurt sich gerade fühlt.

ICH  GLAUBE  ER  HAT  IN  ERSTER  LINIE  ANGST , gebärdet er. SIE  HABEN  KEINEN  DOLMETSCHER , UND  ER  BEKOMMT  DIE  INFORMATIONEN  NUR  AUS  ZWEITER  HAND .

DAS  IST  NICHT  LEGAL , gebärdet Kurt und Sebastian sieht ihn kaum noch, denn er zieht sich hektisch Schuhe und Mantel an, während er gebärdet.

DAS  IST  ES  AUCH  NICHT , ABER  SOLCHE  SACHEN  PASSIEREN  IMMER  WIEDER , erklärt er. ICH  HABE  ALLES  UNTER  KONTROLLE , fügt er hinzu, um klarzustellen, dass er absolut in der Lage ist, sich um Blaine zu kümmern. Selbst mit all dem Ärger, den sie vorhin hatten, hat er doch am Ende herausgefunden, was vor sich geht, oder etwa nicht?

DANKE  DIR , gebärdet Kurt – das ist so ganz untypisch für ihn. Sie haben noch nie vorher etwas Nettes zueinander gesagt.

BLAINE  HAT  NACH  DIR  GEFRAGT , gebärdet er und verdreht die Augen.

ICH  BIN  UNTERWEGS , SCHREIB  MIR  DIE  ADRESSE .

Als Sebastian auflegt, wird ihm klar, dass das die erste Unterhaltung war, die er und Kurt je geführt haben, ohne sich gegenseitig zu beleidigen.

 

*** * * ***

 

WO  IST  ER ? fragt Kurt, als er durch die Türen der Empfangshalle stürmt.

SIE  HABEN  IHN  GERADE  VOR  EIN  PAAR  MINUTEN  IN  DEN  OP  GEBRACHT , antwortet Sebastian.

Kurt sieht zutiefst bestürzt aus, weil er Blaine so knapp verpasst hat, aber Sebastian hat kein Wort des Trostes für ihn. Sie sind keine Freunde – wären sie Freunde, dann würde er ihn vielleicht in den Arm nehmen und ihm versichern, dass alles gut wird. Kurt sieht aus, als könnte er eine Umarmung brauchen. Aber sie sind keine Freunde und Sebastian ist nicht als der große Tröster bekannt.

WIE  LANGE  WIRD  ES  DAUERN ? fragt Kurt.

EINE  ODER  ZWEI  STUNDEN .

Also warten sie schweigend.

 

*** * * ***

 

Als der Arzt sie in Blaines Zimmer lässt, warnt er sie, dass er möglicherweise noch etwas verpeilt sein könnte. Sebastian ist der Meinung, dass "etwas verpeilt" eine ziemliche Untertreibung ist, denn Blaine schwebt hoch über den Wolken. Noch nie hat er jemanden gesehen, der so zugedröhnt war wie Blaine und das will was heißen, denn früher in der HighSchool mit Jeff, da hat er doch so manches Kraut geraucht.

MEINE  JUNGS  SIND  HIER , lächelt Blaine sie beide an, was sie veranlasst sich gegenseitig verdrossen aus dem Augenwinkel zu beäugen, weil er sie zusammen in einen Topf wirft.

WIE  FÜHLST  DU  DICH ? fragt Kurt, tritt ans Bett heran und küsst Blaine auf den Handrücken.

DU  BIST  WUNDERSCHÖN , ist Blaines einzige Antwort und Sebastian könnte sich auf der Stelle übergeben.

Tatsache ist, dass es ihm wirklich gerade ein klein bisschen hochgekommen ist.

Müssen sie es jedem sofort aufs Auge drücken? Das schreit geradezu 'Unsicherheit'. Sein Vater hat ihm immer gesagt, dass Leute, die ihre Gefühle so offen zur Schau stellen, schwach sind. Mehr als alles andere hasst er es, dass Kurt das Blaine antut.

ICH  HABE  MIR  SOLCHE  SORGEN  UM  DICH  GEMACHT , gebärdet Kurt und verdreht die Augen.

Sebastian setzt sich auf den Stuhl an der anderen Bettseite. Er kann nicht glauben, dass er an dieser Love-Parade teilnehmen muss, aber er kann Blaine in seiner jetzigen Verfassung nicht alleine lassen. Nicht, solange das Krankenhaus das VRI nicht repariert hat. Kurt ist erst seit einem Jahr ein Gebärdendolmetscher. Es wird gar nicht ausbleiben, dass er Fehler macht und deshalb ist Sebastian hier, um alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

Blaine zupft an Kurts Krawatte und zieht in regelrecht mit den Augen aus. Es ist erstaunlich. Er kommt gerade erst aus dem OP und schon wirft er sich Kurt in die Arme. Hat er nichts Wichtigeres zu tun, als seinen überaus geschniegelten Freund anzubaggern?

HEY , gebärdet Sebastian und sieht Kurt finster an. Er weiß selbst nicht warum, aber er ist sicher, dass Kurt Schuld daran ist. WIR  SIND  HIER  IM  KRANKENHAUS . LASS  IHN  IN  DER  HOSE .

SEBASTIAN , DU  BIST  HIER , Blaine lächelt ihn an und obwohl er versucht, weiterhin verärgert zu sein, gelingt es ihm nicht, wenn Blaine ihn mit diesem riesigen, blöden Grinsen anschaut. SEBASTIAN  IST  HIER , sagt er zu Kurt, der belustigt mit dem Kopf nickt. EIGENTLICH  WOLLTE  ER  MIT  DIESEM  JUNGEN  OBEN  IN  SEINEM  ZIMMER  SEX  HABEN , ABER  ER  IST  HIER .

DU  HAST  AUF  SEX  VERZICHTET , UM  HIER  ZU  SEIN ? fragt Kurt ihn und sieht überrascht aus.

Dieser blöde Arsch. Kurt Hummel weiß doch überhaupt gar nichts von ihm. Natürlich ist er hier bei Blaine. Sie sind beste Freunde, seit er sechs Jahre alt war.

ICH  KANN  AUCH  MAL  SELBSTLOS  SEIN , gebärdet er.

WIE  KONNTE  ICH  DAS  VERGESSEN , DER  EINZIGE  MANN , AN  DEM  DIR  WIRKLICH  WAS  LIEGT , IST  MEIN  FREUND , gebärdet Kurt, während Blaine immer noch damit beschäftigt ist, Sebastian anzustrahlen.

Das ist es. Genau dieser Scheiß ist es, den Blaine endlich mal sehen müsste. Kurt redet von ihm, als wäre er sein Hauptgewinn. Als würde er Blaine besitzen. Blaine verdient so viel mehr als das.

ER  IST  MEIN  BESTER  FREUND , antwortet er deshalb und schaut Kurt wütend an

Er hat genau das gleiche Recht ..... zum Teufel auch, er ist sehr viel mehr im Recht als Kurt, hier zu sein. Er kennt Blaine schon, seit sie Kinder waren.

DU  BIST  AUCH  _MEIN_ BESTER  FREUND , lächelt Blaine ihn an und zieht ihn an der Hand nahe genug zu sich heran, um ihn umständlich zu umarmen. Jetzt ist Kurt an der Reihe, wütende Blicke zu werfen.

DU  BIST  JA  SOWAS  VON  HIGH , stichelt Sebastian, glücklich, dass mit Blaine wirklich alles in Ordnung ist. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber er hatte sich wirklich ernste Sorgen gemacht. Wenn er Blaine jemals verlieren würde ...... er weiß nicht, was er dann tun würde. Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die seinen ganzen Mist ertragen und dennoch den guten Kerl sehen, der er eigentlich tief drinnen ist.

Nein, für die meisten ist er einfach nur eine männliche Hure. Sie erkennen nicht, dass ein Großteil seines Verhaltens ein Schutzpanzer ist, den er sich im Laufe der Jahre zugelegt hat, wenn er wegen seines Taubseins herumgeschubst wurde. Sie erkennen nicht, wieviel davon er sich zugelegt hat, weil seine Eltern niemals wirklich für ihn da waren. Weil er vom Kindergarten an in Internaten gelebt hat.

HAST  DU  WAS  IN  MEINE  WAFFELN  GETAN ? fragt Blaine. ICH  FÜHL  MICH  IRGENDWIE  KOMISCH .

DAS  SIND  DIE  SCHMERZMITTEL , erklärt er lachend. ICH  SOLLTE  DAS  ALLES  AUF  VIDEO  AUFNEHMEN . DIE  FANGIRLS  WÜRDEN  AUSFLIPPEN .

ER  IST  IM  KRANKENHAUS , sagt Kurt tadelnd. DAS  IST  KEINE  MÖGLICHKEIT  FÜR  DICH , DEINE  ABONNENTENZAHLEN  IN  DIE  HÖHE  ZU  PUSHEN .

ENTSPANN  DICH , BAMBI , antwortet Sebastian. DAS  WAR  EIN  WITZ .

KOMISCH . WARUM  LACHT  DANN  NIEMAND , gebärdet Kurt.

SEBASTIAN  HAT  SICH  UM  MICH  GEKÜMMERT , ALS  ES  MIR  SCHLECHT  GING . Blaine wendet sich an Kurt. ES  GING  MIR  SCHLECHT  UND  ER  WAR  LIEB  ZU  MIR . ER  HAT  MICH  ZUR  PRÜFUNG  GEBRACHT  UND  ALLES .

DAS  WAR  NETT  VON  IHM , gibt Kurt mit einem verbissenen Lächeln zu.

ICH  SAGE  DIR  DOCH , DASS  ER  NETT  IST , gebärdet Blaine schmollend . DU  GLAUBST  MIR  NICHT , ABER  ER  IST  ES .

Sebastian verschränkt die Arme auf der Brust und lächelt amüsiert vor sich hin. Es gefällt ihm, wie Blaine sich Kurt gegenüber für ihn einsetzt. Es ist eine Weile her, dass er gesehen hat, wie Blaine Rückgrat zeigt. UND  WAS  SAGT  ER  SONST  NOCH  SO  ÜBER  MICH ?

ER  SAGT  NIEMALS  ETWAS , Blaine zuckt die Schultern . ABER  ER  DENKT  ES . DAS  WEISS  ICH .

WIE  REIZEND , knurrt Sebastian.

ER  IST  DER  BESTE  FREUND  AUF  DER  WELT , teilt Blaine Kurt mit, dann schaut er sich plötzlich verwirrt um. WO  BIN  ICH ?

DU  BIST  IM  KRANKENHAUS , KILLER , lacht Sebastian. Es tut gut, endlich wieder richtig lachen zu können.

HAST  DU  DICH  VERLETZT ? fragt ihn Blaine.

MIR  GEHTS  GUT , antwortet er. DU  BIST  OPERIERT  WORDEN .

MEIN  BAUCH  TUT  WEH , sagt Blaine zu Kurt und will nach dem Verband greifen , aber Kurt hält ihn zurück.

SIE  HABEN  DIR  DEN  BLINDDARM  RAUSGENOMMEN , erklärt er ihm mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

HABEN  SIE  DIR  AUCH  DEN  BLINDDARM  RAUSGENOMMEN ? fragt Blaine.

NEIN, NUR  DIR , gebärdet Kurt.

WARUM  SEID  IHR  DANN  BEIDE  HIER ? fragt Blaine und sieht verwirrt aus.

WEIL  WIR  DICH  BEIDE  LIEBEN  UND  UNS  UM  DICH  SORGEN , gebärdet Kurt und Sebastian muss zweimal hinsehen.

Hat Kurt gerade offen zugegeben, dass Sebastian sich um Blaine sorgt? Das kann nicht wahr sein.

MEINE  BEIDEN  JUNGS  SIND  HIER . Blaine streckt beide Hände aus, greift nach ihnen und zieht sie zu sich heran, bis sie praktisch auf seinem Bett sitzen.

Nur um das klarzustellen – er hat sich hier nicht für einen Dreier angemeldet. Besonders nicht mit Captain Vanilla. Ernsthaft jetzt, er will sich den Sex, den Blaine und Kurt miteinander haben, gar nicht erst vorstellen. Es muss der gewöhnlichste, langweiligste Sex der Geschichte sein. Kurt ist immer so steif und würdevoll und er kann sich einfach nicht vorstellen, wie das sich auf die Schlafzimmer-Aktivitäten auswirkt.

Er wird mit keinem von beiden herum kuscheln.

ICH  WERDE  KEINEN  SEX  MIT  DIR  HABEN , sagt er, um die Stimmung zu heben. Er ist nicht gut mit diesem gefühlsduseligen Kram. Blaine hat ihn schon immer gern in den Arm genommen, selbst als sie noch klein waren, aber er hat sich nie wirklich daran gewöhnen können. In seiner Familie hat nie jemand dem anderen gegenüber übermäßige Gefühle gezeigt.

Blaine streckt ihm die Zunge raus und wendet sich Kurt zu. KANN  ICH  HEUTE  NACHT  IN  DEINEM  BETT  SCHLAFEN ?

ICH  GLAUBE  DU  WIRST  HIER  SCHLAFEN , gebärdet Kurt.

MIT  DIR ? fragt Blaine.

ICH  GLAUBE  NICHT , DASS  DAS  ERLAUBT  IST , meint Kurt und Sebastian grinst triumphierend. Es ist kindisch, aber er kann nicht anders. Kurt hat etwas an sich, das ihn immer auf 180 bringt.

OH , ICH  VERSTEHE . Blaine sieht furchtbar enttäuscht aus. Er hat den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck wie früher, wenn seine Mutter ihm gesagt hatte, dass er kein Geld für den Eismann bekommt, weil das Abendessen in einer halben Stunde fertig ist und er sich sonst den Appetit verdirbt.

WIRST  DU  DANN  HEUTE  NACHT  MIT  SEBASTIAN  SCHLAFEN ? fragt Blaine.

Sebastian beginnt zu würgen und ist sich sicher, dass er Erbrochenes schmeckt, als er heftig husten muss, bevor er wieder richtig Luft bekommt.

NEIN , DAS  WIRD  AUF  GAR  KEINEN  FALL  PASSIEREN , gebärdet er rigoros, während Kurt auf der anderen Seite des Bettes das Gleiche sagt.

NEIN , ES  IST  IN  ORDNUNG , versichert ihm Blaine und Sebastian schaut ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Warum um alles in der Welt bietet Blaine Sebastian seinen Freund an? KURT  IST  EIN  GUTER  FREUND . ER  WIRD  SICH  GUT  UM  DICH  KÜMMERN .

ICH  SUCHE  MIR  MEINE  MÄNNER  SELBST  AUS , DANKE , gebärdet er empört. Blaine weiß ganz genau, dass er in der Beziehung keine Hilfe nötig hat.

OH  JA , DAS  IST  WOHL  WAR , fügt Kurt an und Sebastian sieht, wie er das Wort 'Hure' mit den Lippen formt, obwohl er nicht den Mut hat, es auch tatsächlich zu gebärden, so dass Blaine es sehen kann.

NICHT  FÜR  SEX , klärt Blaine sie auf, als müsste das doch ganz offensichtlich sein. KURT  SEX  IST  NUR  FÜR  MICH .

WEIL  NIEMAND  SONST  DAS  WILL , fügt Sebastian an, worauf Blaine ihn böse ansieht.

SEI  NETT , warnt er ihn . SEBASTIAN  SCHLÄFT  NACHTS  NICHT  GERN  ALLEINE .

ER  KANN  SICH  JA  EIN  NACHTLICHT  ZULEGEN , gebärdet Kurt und sieht ihn herablassend an. Sebastian würde ihm dieses Grinsen am liebsten aus seinem Baby Face herausschlagen. Ernsthaft – welcher Dreiundzwanzigjährige sieht so aus? Er ist überzeugt, dass Kurt sich noch immer nicht rasieren muss.

ABER  ER  IST  DANN  SO  EINSAM , widerspricht Blaine und Sebastian windet sich vor Verlegenheit. Er weiß, dass Blaine nichts dafür kann. Er weiß kaum, was er sagt, wenn er betrunken ist, wieso sollte es anders sein, wenn er mit Schmerzmitteln vollgepumpt ist? Er bereut, dass er Blaine jemals irgendetwas erzählt hat, denn wenn es eine Person gibt, von der er nicht will, dass sie seine Geheimnisse kennt, dann ist das Kurt.

SPRICH  BITTE  NICHT  WEITER , sagt er und greift nach Blaines Hand, um ihn zu stoppen, aber Blaine weicht seinem Griff aus.

ER  SCHLÄFT  NICHT  GERN  ALLEINE , erklärt er.

DIESE  GEFAHR  HAT  NOCH  NIE  BESTANDEN , erwidert Kurt und tätschelt Blaine den Kopf, als wäre er ein Hund, der nicht versteht, dass Schokolade ihn umbringen kann.

LECK  MICH , sagt Sebastian und verzichtet auf weitere Formalitäten. Er versteht gar nicht, wieso er sich damit überhaupt abgemüht hat. Blaine wird sich morgen sowieso nicht mehr daran erinnern. Er ist viel zu high.

SEBASTIAN— Blaine sieht ihn traurig an.

Er holt tief Luft und versucht, sich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass Blaine nichts Böses im Sinn hat. Dass er weiß, dass Sebastian insgeheim Angst davor hat, alleine in ihrem Zimmer zu schlafen. Dass er sich ein Zimmer mit jemandem geteilt hat, seit er ein kleines Kind war. Dass er in den Nächten, wenn Blaine bei Kurt schläft, ganz bewusst plant, bei demjenigen zu übernachten, mit dem er zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade zusammen ist.

Aber er ist einundzwanzig, verdamm nochmal und er hat es nicht nötig, dass Blaine sich aufführt wie eine Glucke, und ganz bestimmt will er nicht all seine Geheimnisse ausgerechnet vor Kurt ausgebreitet sehen.

BLAINE , HÖR  AUF , gebärdet er und versucht, die Geduld zu bewahren. ICH  BRAUCHE  DEINEN  FREUND  NICHT , DAMIT  ER  SICH  UM  MICH  KÜMMERT . ICH  BIN  ERWACHSEN , KEINE  ACHT  JAHRE  ALT .

Blaine entschuldigt sich und Sebastian versichert ihm, dass alles gut ist, denn er weiß, wenn er das nicht tut, dann wird Blaine sich aufregen und herumjammern. Aber Kurt kann er nicht in die Augen sehen, er sagt ihm also, dass er sich mal nen Kaffee holen geht, und bald wieder zurück ist. Er bräuchte nur mal ein bisschen frische Luft.

Sobald er aus der Tür ist, lehnt er sich an die Wand, rutscht daran hinunter, bis er am Boden sitzt und lässt den Kopf nach hinten fallen. Heute war einer der längsten, beängstigendsten Tage seines ganzen Lebens, und es ist gerade erst vier Uhr. Er hat sich noch gar nicht wirklich die Zeit nehmen können, all die Sorgen und Ängste vom Morgen zu verarbeiten, aber so langsam dringt es in sein Bewusstsein.

Er hätte Blaine heute beinahe verloren.

Okay, vielleicht ist er jetzt ein bisschen melodramatisch und eigentlich ist er ja gar kein ängstlicher Mensch.

Aber das heute war so etwas wie ein Weckruf. Vor allem ist ihm klar geworden, dass Blaine der einzige Mensch ist, den er in dieser Stadt hat und er weiß nicht, was er machen würde, wenn ihm wirklich etwas zustoßen sollte. Er ist der einzige Gehörlose auf dem ganzen Campus, außer ihm, der kein totaler Lahmarsch ist. Alle anderen sind so furchtbar oberflächlich und sie verstehen nicht das geringste bisschen von Gehörlosenkultur.

Er muss sein Leben auf die Reihe kriegen. Er kann nicht ständig mit all diesen Männern schlafen, die ihm nichts bedeuten und so tun, als wäre er glücklich damit wie sein Leben verläuft. Blaine ist großartig und alles, aber er kann nicht Sebastians Lebensinhalt sein. Blaine hat Kurt und......

Nein. Er kann nichts wirklich Gutes über Kurt sagen, denn er versteht immer noch nicht, was Blaine an ihm so anziehend findet. Aber Blaine findet ihn anziehend. Und das ist das einzige, was zählt. Blaine hat Kurt und was hat er? Die längst überholte Schwärmerei für seinen Freund aus Kindertagen und eine lange Liste von Jungs, an deren Namen er sich kaum erinnert.

Der einzige Grund, warum er vorhin so ärgerlich wurde, als Blaine darauf anspielte, dass er nachts einen Babysitter braucht, ist, dass es irgendwie wahr ist. Wie erbärmlich ist das denn?

Er war noch nie an einer dauerhaften Beziehung interessiert ..... er ist sich auch nicht sicher, ob er das je sein wird. Aber er ist es leid, immer wieder als Pointe für flache Witze herhalten zu müssen. Er hat keine Lust mehr, sich immer wieder verteidigen zu müssen, wenn andere ihn Hure nennen.

Scheiße.

Jeder denke, er wäre ein Arschloch, und er kann es ihnen nicht mal übel nehmen. Jeder, außer Blaine, der es immer geschafft hat, sein wahres Ich zu erkennen.

Sebastian ist so froh, dass es ihm gut geht.

Kurt tippt ihm auf die Schulter, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. WAS  IST  LOS  MIT  DIR ?

DAS  WIRST  DU  NIE  VERSTEHEN , gebärdet er, beschämt, dass Kurt ihn so gefunden hat, wie er da am Boden sitzt wie der letzte Loser.

IST  JA  AUCH  EGAL , sagt Kurt. BLAINE  FRAGT  NACH  DIR .

 

*** * * ***

 

Nachdem die Krankenschwester sie aus Blaines Zimmer geworfen hat mit der lahmen Begründung, dass 'die Besuchszeit vorbei ist', bleibt Sebastian in der Eingangshalle sitzen.

Er könnte nach Hause gehen. Wenn er ein Taxi nähme, wäre er in weniger als zehn Minuten zu Hause, aber Blaine hat recht. Er schläft nicht gern alleine und er wird ganz sicher nicht Carlos anrufen, um ihn zum übernachten einzuladen. Die Auswahl der Männer, mit denen er bisher geschlafen hat, war schon oft mehr als fragwürdig gewesen, aber er kann unter keinen Umständen mit dem Kerl schlafen, der Blaine 'taubstumm' genannt hat und wenn er jetzt nach Hause geht, dann wird er genau das tun. Er hat mehr Selbstachtung, als dass er das zulassen darf.

Er _muss_ mehr Selbstachtung haben.

Deshalb schläft er in der Eingangshalle. Auf die Art wird er auch morgen früh bereits hier sein, sobald Blaine wieder Besuch empfangen darf.

Insgesamt ist es nicht gerade eine seiner brilliantesten Ideen. Tatsächlich ist sie sogar ziemlich erbärmlich. Die harten Stühle im Eingangsbereich sind nicht für einen längeren Gebrauch geeignet und er schafft es nicht, länger als eine Stunde am Stück zu schlafen, ohne dass dieses blöde Kind ihn anstuppst, wenn seine Mutter nicht hersieht, und ihn wieder aufweckt. Jetzt mal im Ernst, sollten Kinder nicht früh ins Bett gehen – oder so ähnlich?

Er wird niemals Kinder haben. Vor allem nicht, wenn man diesen Rotzbengel zum Maßstab nimmt.

Als er am nächsten Morgen wieder wachgerüttelt wird, will er schon ausflippen und einen Mord begehen – es ist ihm schnurzegal, wie süß die Krankenschwestern dieses Kind finden. Aber stattdessen ist es Kurt, der auf ihn herabsieht. Nicht, dass er etwa ein willkommenerer Anblick wäre.

BIST  DU  NICHT  NACH  HAUSE  GEGANGEN ? fragt Kurt. Sebastian verdreht die Augen und setzt sich auf. Er braucht Kurts Fragen nicht zu beantworten. Blaine ist nicht anwesend, er muss jetzt also keinen auf nett machen.

WIR  DÜRFEN  FRÜHESTENS  IN  EINER  DREIVIERTEL  STUNDE  ZU  BLAINE , sagt Kurt. KOMM , ICH  GEB  DIR  NEN  KAFFEE  AUS . IN  DEM  CAFÉ  DIE  STRASSE  RUNTER .

NEIN , DANKE , sagt er. Er braucht Kurts Almosen nicht.

JETZT  HALT  SCHON  DIE  KLAPPE  UND  AKZEPTIER  DEN  KAFFEE , gebärdet Kurt und Sebastian willigt zögernd ein, wenn auch nur, um dem Kind zu entkommen, das mittlerweile einen Komplizen gefunden zu haben scheint. Er sieht die beiden in der Ecke zusammen stehen, wie sie schon seine Vernichtung planen.

Schweigend gehen er und Kurt die Straße hinunter. Die Leute stehen bis vor die Tür Schlange, aber Kurt weigert sich, in das Starbucks auf der anderen Straßenseite zu gehen, weil er ungemein wählerisch ist, wenn es um Kaffee geht. Wenn es dafür einen vertretbaren Grund gibt, dann entgeht er Sebastians Aufmerksamkeit. Glücklicherweise rückt die Schlange recht schnell voran und als sie ihren Kaffee in der Hand halten, verlässt gerade jemand das Cafè, so dass sie sogar einen Sitzplatz ergattern.

Er kann Kurt ansehen, dass er ihm etwas sagen will. Er nimmt gerade all seinen Mut zusammen und Sebastian kann nur raten, worum es gehen wird. Kurt hat ihm im Laufe der Jahre ein paar ziemlich einfallsreiche Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen und sie hatten in der Vergangenheit schon so einige Auseinandersetzungen. Er ist zur Zeit wirklich nicht geistig auf der Höhe. Nicht, nachdem er die ganze Nacht im Krankenhaus zugebracht hat, aber er ist durchaus in der Lage, fertig zu werden mit allem, was Kurt ihm entgegenschleudern wird.

ICH  BIN  WIRKLICH  FROH , DASS  DU  BEI  BLAINE  WARST , ALS  DAS  GESTERN  PASSIERT  IST , gebärdet Kurt und rutscht unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

Das ist das Letzte, was er erwartet hat, aber andererseits, hätte er sich auch nie ausgemalt, einmal mit Kurt Hummel einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen. Nicht, ohne dass ihm jemand eine Pistole an den Kopf hält – und selbst dann, er könnte nicht versprechen, ob er nicht lieber die Kugel wählen würde.

WARUM ? fragt er, im Zweifel, ob Kurt es wirklich ernst meint. Das kann nicht sein. Kurt hasst ihn. Er denkt, er sein ein dreckiger, egoistischer Hurensohn, der Blaine auf keinen Fall ein guter Freund sein kann.

ER  WAR  KRANK  UND  HATTE  SCHMERZEN , erklärt Kurt, aber Sebastian betrachtet ihn weiterhin skeptisch und wartet auf den Haken. OHNE  DOLMETSCHER  HÄTTE  ER  SICH  SEHR  SCHWER  GETAN .

BLAINE  KOMMT  SEHR  GUT  ALLEINE  ZURECHT , sagt er. NUR  WEIL  ER  TAUB  IST —

ICH  WEISS , DASS  BLAINE  ALLEINE  ZURECHT  KOMMT , unterbricht ihn Kurt. ER  HAT  NOCH  NIE  JEMANDEN  FÜR  ETWAS  GEBRAUCHT , KEINER  VON  EUCH  BEIDEN . ABER  NUR , WEIL  MAN  ETWAS  OHNE  HILFE  MACHEN  KANN , HEISST  DAS  NICHT , DASS  ES  NICHT  SCHÖN  IST , WELCHE  ZU  HABEN .

WORAUF  WILLST  DU  HINAUS ?

ICH  VERSUCHE  MICH  BEI  DIR  ZU  BEDANKEN , DU  HAST  IHM  GESTERN  WIRKLICH  GEHOLFEN , gebärdet Kurt entnervt.

GELEGENTLICH  MACHE  ICH  AUCH  MAL  WAS  RICHTIG , antwortet Sebastian.

DU  BIST  EIN  GUTER  FREUND , sagt Kurt zu ihm und Sebastian kippt fast von seinem Stuhl.

HABE  ICH  WAS  AN  DEN  AUGEN ? TRÜGT  MICH  MEIN  BLICK ? HAT  KURT  HUMMEL  GERADE  ZUGEGEBEN , DASS  ICH  TATSÄCHLICH  EIN  GUTER  MENSCH  BIN ? fragt er geschockt.

SO  WEIT  WÜRDE  ICH  NICHT  GEHEN . Kurt verdreht die Augen. TRINK  JETZT  DEINEN  KAFFEE  LEER , DIE  BESUCHSZEIT  GEHT  GLEICH  LOS .

Sebastian weiß, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt wäre, Kurt zu sagen, dass er auch gar kein so schlechter Kerl ist. Dass er Blaine immer gut behandelt hat, was mehr ist, als er je von ihm erwartet hatte. Dass er in der Vergangenheit viel Schlimmes über Kurt gesagt hat — das meiste davon, seiner Meinung nach, wohl verdient und wahrscheinlich auch wahr — aber dass er gar kein so schlechter Kerl ist.

Er kennt einige Gehörlose, die in einer Partnerschaft mit einem Hörenden sind. Die Beziehungen sind am Anfang meistens sehr vielversprechend. Der hörende Partner versucht immer, Gebärden zu lernen, aber dann lässt die Begeisterung langsam nach und am Ende ist der Gehörlose dazu verdammt, Lippen lesen zu müssen. Diejenigen, die Gebärden lernen, kommen meistens nicht über das Fingeralphabet hinaus. Er hat noch niemals jemanden gesehen, der sich so reingekniet hat, flüssig gebärden zu lernen wie Kurt, und er hat noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so schnell, so gut wurde. Zumindest keinen Hörenden.

Er wird es Kurt gegenüber niemals zugeben, aber er ist wirklich gut. Wenn er ihn nicht so abgrundtief hassen würde, dann hätte er ihn im selben Moment, als er seine Zertifikation erhalten hat, als seinen persönlichen Gebärden-Dolmetscher angeheuert.

Also nein, Kurt ist gar nicht so übel. Sebastian kann verstehen, dass Blaine ihn so vergöttert. Er ist nicht Sebastians Typ .... aber wenn einmal jemand auftauchen würde, der ihn so behandelte wie Kurt Blaine behandelt, dann könnte er sich tatsächlich vorstellen, mit den oberflächlichen Beziehungen ein Ende zu machen.

Möglicherweise.

Wer kann das schon wissen, denn obwohl Blaine der beste Kerl auf der ganzen Welt ist, hatte Sebastian ihn trotzdem noch vor ihrer ersten richtigen Verabredung hintergangen. Andererseits – er war damals noch auf der HighSchool gewesen. Er hat sich seit damals geändert.

Er hofft, dass er sich seit damals geändert hat.

Die Sache ist die – wenn es einen Zeitpunkt gibt, Kurt zu sagen, dass es ihm leid tut, dass er diese lächerliche Fehde zwischen ihnen überhaupt angefangen hat ....... dann wäre er jetzt.

Aber er kann es einfach nicht. Er kann nicht über seinen Schatten springen, das konnte er noch nie.

 

*** * * ***

 

Am dritten Tag, als Blaine entlassen werden soll, hat das Krankenhaus endlich die Kurve gekriegt und einen Dolmetscher für sie organisiert. Sebastian ist nicht sicher, ob seine subtilen Hinweise, dass sein Vater Bezirksstaatsanwalt ist, der Freunde in New York hat, den Ausschlag gegeben haben, oder Kurts epische Schimpftirade an ihrem ersten Abend hier – aber es kommt eine Dolmetscherin zu ihnen, und das Krankenhaus zieht ernsthaft in Erwägung, das VRI komplett abzuschaffen.

Der Arzt erläutert Blaines weitere Pflege, während die Dolmetscherin alles in Gebärden übersetzt. Es tut gut, sich entspannt zurückzulehnen und alle Informationen zu erhalten, ohne den Stress, Lippen lesen oder übersetzen zu müssen. Kurt macht sich viele Notizen auf seinem Handy und stellt mehr Fragen als notwendig, aber das bedeutet, dass sich weder Blaine noch Sebastian die Mühe machen müssen, sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern.

Er gibt es nicht gerne zu, aber gelegentlich sind Kurts Neurosen ziemlich praktisch. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es auch von Vorteil sein könnte, so überspannt zu sein.

Er freut sich für Blaine, dass er endlich nach Hause darf. Er kann keine Krankenhäuser mehr sehen und obwohl er die letzte Nacht – alleine – in seinem eigenen Bett verbracht hat, hatte es ihm nicht gefallen. Es war ungemütlich gewesen und er wird glücklich sein, wenn Blaine wieder zurück ist und ihm morgens um acht auf den Wecker geht, wenn er aufsteht und alle Lichter anmacht. Er hat sein Zimmer zu viele Jahre seines Lebens mit jemandem geteilt, um sich alleine jemals wohl zu fühlen.

"Ich muss sie etwas fragen", sagt der Arzt, nachdem er mit Blaines weiterführender Behandlung durch ist. "Haben sie beide schon einmal über ein Cochlea-Implantat nachgedacht?"

Blaine verdreht genervt die Augen und Sebastian will dem Arzt gerade den Mittelfinger zeigen, als Kurt sich zu Wort meldet.

"Sind sie ein Audiologe?" fragt er, und Blaines Blick schießt hin und her zwischen der Dolmetscherin und der wachsenden Konfrontation.

"Nein, aber — "

KURT , LASS  ES , gebärdet Blaine und Sebastian ist verärgert. Sie brauchen niemanden, der ihre Kämpfe für sie ausficht. Dieser Arzt ist nur ein weiterer, in einer langen Reihe ignoranter Menschen, die denken, mit ihnen wäre etwas nicht in Ordnung. Darüber werden sie hinwegkommen.

"Sind sie ein HNO-Arzt?" fragt Kurt.

"Wir haben einen HNO-Arzt in unserer Belegschaft, wenn sie darüber nachdenken wollen — " beginnt der Arzt, aber Kurt fällt ihm ins Wort.

"Sie geben also zu, dass es ihnen überhaupt nicht zusteht, jemandem zu einer OP zu raten, an der er überhaupt nicht interessiert ist? Großartig. Wenn wir irgendwelche weiteren Fragen haben bezüglich des Blinddarms, den sie entfernt haben, dann werden wir uns melden. Ansonsten dürfen sie uns gerne alleine lassen", sagt er.

DU  MUSST  NICHT  MEINE  SCHLACHTEN  FÜR  MICH  SCHLAGEN , gebärdet Sebastian.

Die Dolmetscherin verabschiedet sich und geht; sie sieht ziemlich unbehaglich aus.

ICH  BIN  HIER  NICHT  DER  FEIND , gebärdet Kurt, und schaut ihn bedeutungsvoll an. Sebastian verdreht die Augen und lässt sich zurück in seinen Stuhl fallen – das ist einen Streit nicht wert. Sicher hätte er mit diesem ignoranten Arzt auch selbst fertig werden können, aber was macht es schon aus? Hauptsache, jemand hat ihm die Meinung gesagt.

Kurt murmelt etwas, dass er Blaines Rezepte im Schwesternzimmer abholen und noch ein paar Papiere unterschreiben muss, bevor sie gehen können, und verlässt das Zimmer. Sebastian winkt hinter ihm her und als er zu Blaine hinüber sieht, strahlt der, als wäre Weihnachten und Ostern gleichzeitig.

JETZT  ERZÄHL  MIR  NICHT , DASS  ES  DICH  ANTÖRNT , WENN  DEIN  FREUND  FÜR  DICH  KÄMPFT , gebärdet Sebastian.

WAS  HAB  ICH  VERPASST ? fragt Blaine, und lächelt weiterhin so breit, dass es Sebastian langsam unheimlich wird.

WOVON  REDEST  DU ? fragt er. Blaine hat ganz klar den Verstand verloren. Er sollte auf der Psychiatrie anrufen, damit sie ihn untersuchen.

DU  HAST  KURT  NICHT  ANGESCHRIEN , gebärdet Blaine.

ICH  HABE  BESSERES  MIT  MEINER  ZEIT  ZU  TUN , ALS  MICH  MIT  DIESER  AKTIVISTEN-BARBIE  ANZULEGEN. Er zuckt mit den Schultern – was ist schon groß dabei.

ICH  KENNE  DICH  JETZT  SCHON  SEIT  SIEBZEHN  JAHREN , UND  NIE , NICHT  _EINMAL_   HAST  DU  ZUGELASSEN , DASS  JEMAND  SICH  FÜR  DICH  EINSETZT . gebärdet Blaine und zappelt in seinem Bett herum, als würde er einen Siegestanz aufführen, aber es sieht seltsam aus, während er dabei flach auf dem Rücken liegt.

ICH  HAB  GAR  NICHTS  ZUGELASSEN , verteidigt sich Sebastian . DEIN  FREUND  IST  EINFACH  NICHT  ZU  BREMSEN .

DU  HAST  DICH  MIT  KURT  VERTRAGEN , jubelt Blaine und wenn er Töne von sich geben würde, dann würde er jetzt singen, da ist sich Sebastian sicher.

HALT  DIE  KLAPPE , ist die einzige Antwort, die ihm einfällt. Er ist nicht bereit, Blaine von dem Kaffee von neulich zu erzählen. Lieber würde er sterben, als zuzugeben, dass er sich in Kurt getäuscht hat.

DEM  HIMMEL  SEI  DANK , sagt Blaine zur Zimmerdecke und Sebastian kann nur mit den Augen rollen, weil Blaine so überglücklich aussieht. Ernsthaft jetzt – muss er das jetzt so aufbauschen?

WOHER  WEISST  DU  ÜBERHAUPT , DASS  WIR  STREIT  HATTEN ? fragt er verärgert.

Er hat Kurt nie gemocht, aber er hat immer versucht, seine persönliche Abneigung ihm gegenüber vor Blaine zu verbergen. Er hatte seine Lektion in der HighSchool gelernt, als Blaine ihm gesagt hatte, dass er aufhören solle, schlecht über Kurt zu reden, oder sie würden aufhören, Freunde zu sein. Er ist überzeugt, dass Blaine mit Kurt eine ähnliche Abmachung getroffen hat, denn der kleine Arschkriecher hat vorne herum immer freundlich getan, solange Blaine in der Nähe war, aber hinter seinem Rücken hatte er ihn immer wütend angeschaut.

IHR  SEID  BEIDE  NICHT  SO  SCHLAU , WIE  IHR  DENKT , gebärdet Blaine.

NA , JEDENFALLS  WERDEN  WIR  JETZT  NICHT  ANFANGEN , UNS  UM  DREI  IN  DER  FRÜHE  GEGENSEITIG  DIE  HAARE  ZU  FLECHTEN  UND  ÜBER  DEN  SINN  DES  LEBENS  ZU  DISKUTIEREN , stellt Sebastian klar. Er ist nicht bereit, Blaine zu sehr übers Ziel hinausschießen zu sehen. Wenn er nicht aufpasst, dann wird er gemeinsame Unternehmungen für sie alle drei zusammen planen. Wenn er sich nicht vorsieht, dann wird er in Zukunft jede freie Minute mit Kurt an Blaines Seite verbringen müssen. Sie sind grade schon unzertrennlich genug. Kurt muss ihm nicht noch mehr seiner Zeit mit Blaine rauben.  ICH  BIN  MIR  NICHT  SICHER , OB  ICH  IHN  WIRKLICH  LEIDEN  MAG . ABER  ICH ..... HASSE  IHN  AUCH  NICHT , gibt er schließlich zu.

OKAY . Blaine nickt mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

Er strahlt immer noch, Herrgott nochmal, in was ist er da nur hineingeraten.

ICH  MEIN  ES  ERNST , gebärdet er und faucht Blaine dabei regelrecht an. WENN  DU  VERSUCHST , UNS  MIT  GEWALT  ZU  BUSENFREUNDEN  ZU  MACHEN , DANN  WERDE  ICH  DICH  VERSTOSSEN .

Blaine lächelt immer noch und Sebastian würde ihm am Liebsten eine kleben. Er nimmt ihn wirklich kein bisschen ernst.

ICH  WERDE  DIESE  FOTOS  VON  DIR  MIT  ZAHNSPANGE  INS  INTERNET  STELLEN , FÜR  DEINE  FAN-GIRLS , droht er. Es ist seine Trumpfkarte; das einzige Druckmittel, das er hat, um Blaine seinen Willen aufzuzwingen. Es gibt nur wenige Dinge, vor denen sich Blaine Anderson fürchtet .... aber in der Mittelschule war er wirklich peinlich gewesen, und auf gar keinen Fall wird er wollen, dass diese Bilder ans Licht kommen.

Obwohl diese Drohung nun endlich zu wirken scheint, sieht Blaine immer noch aus, als könne er übers Wasser wandeln.

WENN  ICH  GEWUSST  HÄTTE , DASS  ES  SO  LEICHT  IST , EUCH  BEIDE  DAZU  ZU  BRINGEN , MIT  DEM  STREITEN  AUFZUHÖREN , DANN  HÄTTE  ICH  MIR  DEN  BLINDDARM  SCHON  VIEL  FRÜHER  RAUSNEHMEN  LASSEN .

Scheiße. Sebastian steckt so tief im Schlamassel, es ist zum Haare raufen.

 

**~***~**

 

* Beim VRI (Video-Ferndolmetscher-Dienst) kann man einen Dolmetscher buchen, der via Internet / WLAN auf einem Bildschirm zu sehen ist. Die sprechende Person, die keine Gebärden kann, muss über ein Mikrofon sprechen, das über die entsprechende Anlage an den Ferndolmetscher übertragen wird. Der verdolmetscht das Gesprochene dann in Gebärden, die der Gehörlose auf dem Bildschirm mitverfolgen kann. Solche Dienste gibt es z.B. auch bei uns, um Studierende an Unis zu unterstützen, oder z.B. in Situationen, wie der von Blaine und Sebastian zu helfen.

Beispiele dafür sind [videosign](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvwKVacK6iY&index=4&list=PLwXynikEpvZYhcd2O6BcVH6VpbtK0yKWt) und [verbavoice](http://www.verbavoice.de/studenten/studieren-mit-ferndolmetscher)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adiwriting, die Autorin dieser Geschichte ist selbst Gebärdendolmetscherin und arbeitet mit gehörlosen Kindern. Ich habe sie gefragt, wieso Sebastian, der genau wie Blaine hochgradig Taub ist, so viel besser reden kann als Blaine. Immerhin fällt Carlos zunächst gar nicht auf, dass Sebastian Taub ist. (Schon in Kapitel 12 'Geständnis' habe wir erfahren, dass Blaine, wenn er Lautsprache spricht, nur sehr schwer zu verstehen ist) Hier ist ihre Antwort:
> 
>  Sowohl Blaine, als auch Sebastian sind hochgradig taub. Auch mit Hörgeräten können sie keine Sprache hören. Während Blaine Taub geboren wurde, hat Sebastian sein Gehör als sehr kleines Kind verloren. Er hatte also, zumindest anfangs, Zugang zu Klängen und konnte auch seine eigene Stimme hören. Das ist aber nicht notwendigerweise die ganze Erklärung. Es gibt viele Gründe, warum Sebastian deutlicher spricht als Blaine. Und es gibt genausoviele Gründe, die eigentlich dagegen sprechen. Im Grunde geht es hauptsächlich um 2 Dinge.
> 
> 1\. Englisch ist eine Sprache. Es ist schwierig für Gehörlose eine orale Sprache zu erlernen, wenn sie nicht entweder Sprache hören können (z.B. durch technische Hilfsmittel) ODER bereits vorher gute Sprachkenntnisse in einer visuellen Sprache (ASL, DGS, unterstützende Gebärden etc.) erlernt haben. Sebastian konnte bereits mit 4 Jahren fließend ASL (siehe Kapitel 23-DitC) und das hat ihm geholfen, Englisch zu lernen. Blaine hatte überhaupt keine ausreichende 'Erst'sprache, mit der er die englischen Worte vergleichen konnte, die er lernte. Er hat kein ASL gelernt, bis er in der Grundschule war. Er hatte also überhaupt keine Sprache. Und wenn das Gehirn in diesem jungen Alter keine Möglichkeiten hat, Sprache zu entwickeln (egal ob auditiv oder visuell) dann verkümmern die entsprechenden Nervenleitungen, die für das Sprachverständnis nötig sind. Es wird also umso schwerer, eine Sprache zu erlernen und zu beherrschen. Wir wissen natürlich nicht, ob Blaine, wenn er schon sehr früh ASL gelernt hätte, verständlicher hätte sprechen können, ähnlich wie Sebastian. Aber zumindest hätte er mit sehr viel größerer Wahrscheinlichkeit durchschnittliche Fähigkeiten erringen können und es wäre ihm sehr viel leichter gefallen, Englisch zu lernen, zumindest Schriftenglisch.
> 
> 2\. Sprache ist eine Talent. Ähnlich wie Basketballspielen. Natürlich muss man üben, um besser zu werden, aber manche Menschen werden nie zu einem Michael Jordan werden, ganz gleich, wie viel sie üben. Blaine ist eines dieser Kinder. Und ehrlich gesagt, geht es den meisten hörgeschädigten Kindern so. Wenn man Klänge und Töne nicht hören kann, dann ist es fast unmöglich eine akzentfreie Aussprache zu erwarten. Sebastian ist eine seltene Ausnahme. Er ist der Michael Jordan unter den Gehörlosen. Er hat sich den Arsch aufgerissen, und geübt, um besser zu werden und er hatte ein natürliches Talent dafür. Das ist die Antwort. Das ist die ehrliche Wahrheit.  
>    
> Ich könnte auch noch erklären, dass Sebastian, weil er während seiner Sprachtherapie in ASL kommunizieren konnte, besser verstehen konnte, wo er zum Beispiel seine Zunge plazieren muss, oder wie er die Lippen formen muss, um einen bestimmten Laut zu produzieren, während es Blaine sehr viel schwerer fiel, zu verstehen, was die Sprachtherapeutin von ihm wollte, weshalb er sehr viel langsamer voran kam ...... Aber auch das ist keine endgültige Antwort.
> 
>  Während meiner Arbeit habe ich alles gesehen. Hochgradig taube Kinder, die auch mit Hörgeräten kaum Schallverstärkung erreichten und keinerlei Zugang zu Lauten hatten, ohne Gebärdensprache aufwuchsen und trotzdem klar sprechen konnten.
> 
>  Ich habe aber auch Kinder gesehen mit leichter Hörbeeinträchtigung, großartiger Schallverstärkung, die fast alle Töne hören konnten und trotzdem kaum verständlich sprechen konnten. Es gibt kein Rezept, das besagt, wenn du X, Y und Z hast, dann hast du eine klare Sprache. Es gibt höchstens Wahrscheinlichkeiten. Geringer Gehörverlust, bessere Schallverstärkung, besserer Zugang zu Tönen? Diese Dinge machen es sehr viel wahrscheinlicher, eine gut verständliche Aussprache zu erreichen. Aber, wie Blaine und Sebastian uns zeigen. Das ist nicht immer der Fall.


	31. Kochen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Blaine überrascht Kurt nach einem stressigen Tag.

Übersetzung von [Cooking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1453138) von [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 

**5\. November 2016**

 WAS IST DENN DAS ? fragt Kurt, als er in das Apartment kommt, das er sich mit Santana und Rachel teilt und feststellt, dass der Tisch mit Kerzen und dem guten Geschirr gedeckt ist. Da steht ein Rosenstrauß – rot und gelb – auf dem Tisch und Blaine steht in der Küche mit einer Schürze an, auf der steht "Kiss the Chef".

RACHEL UND SANTANA SIND HEUTE ABEND UNTERWEGS , erklärt Blaine, kommt auf ihn zu, gibt ihm einen Begrüßungskuss und hilft ihm aus seinem Mantel. Kurt ist zu verblüfft, um sich zu bewegen.

HAST DU DAS ALLES GEMACHT ? fragt Kurt und Blaine zuckt nur die Schultern. HABE ICH IRGENDEINEN JAHRESTAG VERGESSEN ODER SOWAS ?

DU WARST SO UNTER DRUCK MIT ALL DEINEN AUDITIONS UND HAST DICH UM MICH GEKÜMMERT , ALS ICH IM KRANKENHAUS WAR . ICH WOLLTE DIR EINFACH ETWAS GUTES TUN . Blaine geht zurück in die Küche, um sich weiter um das Essen zu kümmern. Kurt folgt ihm und bekommt ganz große Augen, als er sieht, dass Blaine ihm sein Lieblingsessen kocht – Parmesan-Hühnchen mit frischem Caprese-Salat als Vorspeise.

DAS HÄTTEST DU NICHT TUN MÜSSEN , sagt Kurt und spürt doch gleichzeitig, wie die ganze Last der vergangenen Wochen von ihm abfällt, als ihm klar wird, dass Blaine das alles wirklich für ihn gemacht hat. Es war eine verrückte Zeit gewesen mit Blaines Operation und seinen eigenen Bemühungen, eine neue Schauspiel-Rolle zu ergattern, aber es ist leicht, das alles an der Türschwelle abzulegen, wenn sein wunderbarer Freund hier direkt vor seinen Augen ein romantisches Abendessen inszeniert.

ÜBERLEG NUR , NÄCHSTES JAHR , WENN ICH MIT DEM COLLEGE FERTIG BIN , DANN KANNST DU JEDEN TAG ZU SO ETWAS NACH HAUSE KOMMEN , gebärdet Blaine, als sie die Schüsseln zum Tisch tragen, um mit dem Essen zu beginnen.

ICH KANN ES KAUM ERWARTEN , lacht Kurt.

 

**~***~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Anmerkung von adiwriting](http://adiwriting.tumblr.com/post/113907982901/hearingverse-as-im-sitting-here-at-the): Seit Kurt im Mai 2015 die NYADA erfogreich abgeschlossen hat und als Gebärdendolmetscher zertifiziert ist, hat er zwischen seinen Auftritten und kleineren Bühnenverträgen immer wieder Dolmetscher-Jobs angenommen, um finanziell über die Runden zu kommen. Seine Kenntnisse kommen ihm in seiner Kommunikation mit Blaine natürlich sehr zu gute. Um seine Zertifikation nicht zu verlieren, muss ein Gebärdendolmetscher allerdings regelmäßige Fortbildungskurse nachweisen. Kurt arbeitet weiterhin als Gebärdendolmetscher – wenn seine Zeit es zulässt, oder er über längere Perioden ohne Engagement ist – aber natürlich spricht und singt er immer wieder bei allen möglichen Broadway-Produktionen vor, in der Hoffnung auf eine richtig große Rolle.


	32. Lauschangriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Kurt und Blaine vergessen manchmal, dass es auch noch andere Menschen in New York gibt, die Gebärdensprache können ...... andere Menschen, wie zum Beispiel Blaines Lehrerin, die gerade mitangesehen hat, wie Kurt Blaine erzählt, dass er .......

Übersetzung von [Eavesdropping](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3414776)  von [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 

 

**25\. November 2016**

Blaine und Kurt stolpern kichernd in den U-Bahn-Waggon. Sie sind leicht angetrunken, aber mehr noch berauscht von dem Adrenalin-Kick, den ihnen das Konzert beschert hat, von dem sie gerade kommen.

DEIN  SCHWANZ  IN  DIESEN  ENGEN  HOSEN  REIZT  MICH  SCHON  DEN  GANZEN  ABEND , gebärdet Blaine, als sie sich hinsetzen.

Kurt setzt sich absichtlich gegenüber von Blaine, denn ihm ist bewusst, dass sie viel zu high sind, um sich um Dinge wie 'Anstand' zu kümmern, falls er sich direkt neben ihn setzen würde. Das hält sie aber nicht davon ab, sich über den Mittelgang hinweg all die versauten Sachen zuzugebärden, die sie miteinander machen wollen, wenn sie erst zu Hause sind. Manchmal ist es von Vorteil, die Gebärdensprache zu beherrschen.

HÖR  AUF , ICH  BIN  SO  GEIL , gebärdet Kurt, nachdem Blaine ihm gerade sehr ausführlich den Blow-Job beschrieben hat, mit dem er Kurt verwöhnen wird, wenn sie nach Hause kommen.

DU  WÄRST  NICHT  SO  AUFGEGEILT , WENN  DU  UNS  NICHT  DIE  GANZE  LETZTE  WOCHE  DEN  SEX  VERWEIGERT  HÄTTEST , gebärdet Blaine und genau in diesem Augenblick bemerkt Kurt die alte Dame, die sie peinlich berührt ansieht und die jüngere Frau, wahrscheinlich Mitte dreißig, die ein Lachen unterdrückt.

Kurt schirmt sein Gesicht vor ihren Blicken ab und schaut Blaine an – er ist sich bewusst, dass seine Wangen feuerrot sein müssen. Wieviel haben die beiden wohl mitangesehen? Er hatte nie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass andere Leute, die mit ihnen in der U-Bahn waren, womöglich gebärden konnten. Sie treffen so selten auf Leute, die das können, wenn sie nicht gerade bei irgendeinem Gehörlosen-Event sind. Er ist entsetzt.

WAS  IST  LOS ? fragt Blaine.

Kurt kann es nicht gebärden, es ist ihm viel zu peinlich. Deshalb formt er die Worte sorgfältig mit dem Mund, so dass Blaine verstehen kann: "Sie können gebärden." Er neigt den Kopf leicht in Richtung der beiden Frauen, damit Blaine weiß, von wem er spricht.

Als Blaine hinüber sieht, breitet sich Entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht aus, aber er fängt sich schnell wieder mit einem nervösen Lachen.

HALLO , MS WALTERS , gebärdet er, und Kurt fällt fast die Kinnlade herunter.

Er kennt Miss Walters nicht persönlich, aber er hat genug von ihr gehört, um zu wissen, dass sie die Lehrerin ist, mit der Blaine in diesem Semester an der Lexington-Gehörlosenschule zusammen arbeitet. Sie ist die Frau, die demnächst in Rente gehen wird. Die Frau, deren Stelle Blaine übernehmen soll, wenn sein Referendariat weiterhin so gut verläuft, wie bisher.

HALLO  BLAINE , gebärdet sie und sieht genauso unbehaglich aus wie Kurt sich fühlt. ICH  NEHME  MAL  AN , DAS  IST  DEIN  KURT ?

JA , antwortet Blaine mit einem stolzen Lächeln. So peinlich die ganze Situation auch ist, sobald Blaine von Kurt spricht, bekommt er diese verliebten Herz-Augen und das lässt Kurt jedes Mal dahin schmelzen.

NETT , SIE  KENNENZULERNEN , gebärdet sie an Kurt gewandt.

GANZ  MEINERSEITS , antwortet er, dankbar, als Blaine und sie das Gesprächsthema auf die Unterrichtsplanung lenken und er so tun kann, als würde er eine Nachricht auf seinem Handy beantworten. Dann muss er Miss Walters zumindest nicht in die Augen sehen oder sich mit dem Gekicher ihrer Tochter auseinander setzen.

Als sie ihre Haltestelle erreichen, ist Kurt aus seinem Sitz aufgesprungen und auf den Bahnsteig hinaus, kaum, dass sich die Türen öffnen, und noch bevor Blaine ihn einholen kann, ist er die Treppe hoch und zurück auf der Straße.

ICH  WERDE  DIR  NIE  WIEDER  VERSAUTE  SACHEN  GEBÄRDEN !! lässt er Blaine wissen und schüttelt sich in Erinnerung an die Beschämung, die er gerade erlitten hat.

ACH  KOMM  SCHON , SIE  IST  IN  ORDNUNG , gebärdet Blaine. ICH  HABE  MICH  ENTSCHULDIGT  UND  SIE  SAGTE  NUR -- DAS  IST  JUNGES  LIEBESGLÜCK .

DU  HAST  GLÜCK , DASS  DU  DICH  MIT  DEINEM  CHARME  ÜBERALL  RAUSWINDEN  KANNST . DAS  WAR  SOWAS  VON  OBERPEINLICH .

LASS  UNS  NACH  HAUSE  GEHEN , erwidert Blaine nur . ICH  KANN  MICH  DEUTLICH  ERINNERN , DASS  JEMAND  MIR  KÜRZLICH  GESAGT  HAT , ER  SEI  GEIL . UND  GUTER  SEX  HAT  DICH  NOCH  IMMER  ALLES  ANDERE  VERGESSEN  LASSEN .

Und Blaine hat recht. Nach seinem zweiten Orgasmus kann Kurt sich kaum noch daran erinnern, was er gerade gebärdet hatte, als Ms Walters sie gesehen hat.

 

 

**~***~**

 


	33. Ermutigung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung : Kurt hat die Möglichkeit, zum ersten Mal auf Tournee zu gehen und Blaine macht ihm Mut, diese Gelegenheit zu ergreifen.

Übersetzung   von  [Reassuring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3090401)  von  [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

**23\. März 2017**

 "Kurt, dein Handy klingelt!" ruft Rachel aus der Küche.

"Mist", ruft Kurt, kriecht unter Blaine hevor, heraus aus dem Bett und geht Richtung Küche, wo er sein Handy dummerweise zum Aufladen hat liegenlassen.

"Kurt!", ruft Rachel noch einmal.

"Ich komme! Oh, mein Gott, ich komm' ja schon! Leg' nicht auf!", ruft er. Er wartet schon die ganze Zeit auf eine Antwort auf das Callback, bei dem er vor zwei Tagen war. Das Callback für eine große Broadway-Tournee.

"Für Kurt Hummel, mein Name ist Rachel, was kann ich für Sie tun?" hört er sie sagen, als er die Küche betritt. Er bedeutet ihr ein stummes 'Danke schön' und sie nickt.

"Ich werde nachsehen, ob Mr Hummel abkömmlich ist, er hat schon den ganzen Morgen eine Probe nach der anderen", sagt Rachel.

Kurt wedelt mit den Händen: "Was machst du da?!" flüstert er hektisch.

"Wissen Sie was, ich glaube, er macht gerade fünf Minuten Pause, einen Moment ...." Rachel bedeckt das Mikrofon mit einer Hand und sieht Kurt herausfordernd an: "Es soll doch aussehen, als wärst du gefragt. Niemand will den arbeitslosen Schauspieler unter Vertrag nehmen, der alleine zuhause rumsitzt."

"Danke dir", sagt er mit einem Seufzen, denn er weiß, dass sie ihm das Telefon nur dann überlassen wird, wenn er ihr zustimmt. Fairerweise muss er zugeben, dass ihre Eskapaden, so verrückt sie auch sein mögen, offensichtlich Wirkung zeigen, denn _sie_ ist zur Zeit diejenige von ihnen beiden, die Arbeit hat. Sie lächelt und gibt ihm das Telefon.

"Hier ist Kurt Hummel", sagt er.

"Kurt, hier ist Ella, du hast vor ein paar Tagen für die Rolle des Franklin vorgesungen?", sagt Ella, und obwohl sie ziemlich freundlich klingt, weiß er, dass das nichts bedeuten muss. Er hat in letzter Zeit viele Absagen bekommen und er weiß, dass Absagen sehr vielfältig sein können. Er ist damit klar gekommen, von einem Vorsingen überhaupt nichts mehr zu hören. Es gab Regisseure, die ihn in der Luft zerissen haben und dann hat er auch schon Absagen bekommen, die richtig nett und schmeichelhaft waren. Ein freundlicher Tonfall hat überhaupt nichts zu sagen.

"Oh, ja natürlich", sagt er: "Wie geht es dir?"

Eigentlich ist es ihm vollkommen egal, wie es ihr geht, er will einfach nur wissen, ob er den Part bekommen hat oder nicht.

"Mir geht es großartig, danke! Ich möchte dir die Rolle des Franklin anbieten", sagt sie. "Die Proben beginnen nächste Woche und die Tournee dauert von Juni bis Oktober, mit der Option, zu verlängern."

Blaine kommt in die Küche, sein Hemd ist wunderbar verknittert und seine Haare sind herrlich zerzaust. Er lächelt hoffnungsvoll und versucht zu fragen, ob Kurt den Part bekommen hat. Er weiß, dass Kurt schon seit ein paar Wochen verzweifelt versucht, ein Engagement zu bekommen.

JA , gebärdet Kurt und Blaine springt in die Luft, strahlt übers ganze Gesicht und beginnt einen Freudentanz. Da muss auch Kurt lachen.

"Oh, das ist toll, vielen Dank auch", sagt er und versucht, sich seine Begeisterung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er muss sich nicht vor seiner Regisseurin in Verlegenheit bringen.

"Wir werden dir die Verträge bis morgen zukommen lassen. Du musst sie bitte unterschreiben und bis Freitag zurück geschickt haben. Die Proben beginnen am kommenden Montag. Alle notwendigen Informationen werden in dem Umschlag mit den Verträgen sein, den wir schicken", sagt Ella.

"Natürlich, nochmals vielen Dank", sagt Kurt.

Sie verabschieden sich und bevor Kurt noch das Telefon auf den Tisch legen kann, umarmen ihn Rachel und Blaine von beiden Seiten.

"Ich freu' mich so für dich!", schreit Rachel ihm laut ins Ohr – wahrscheinlich wird er einen Hörschaden davontragen – aber er ist so erleichtert, endlich wieder unter Vertrag zu sein, dass er ihr nicht böse sein kann.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich die Rolle bekommen habe", sagt Kurt und windet sich aus ihren Armen heraus, damit er die Hände frei hat zum Gebärden.

ICH  BIN  SO  STOLZ  AUF  DICH , gebärdet Blaine ehrlich begeistert. Kurt fragt sich, wie lange diese Begeisterung anhalten wird, wenn er erst erfährt, dass Kurt fünf Monate lang unterwegs sein wird, wahrscheinlich länger.

Das ist der große Nachteil an einer Rolle wie dieser. Einerseits bietet die Chance, endlich in einer richtigen Broadway-Show mitzuspielen – wenn auch auf Tournee – so viel bessere Publicity als die Gemeindetheater-Rollen, die er in der Vergangenheit hatte. Andererseits sind seine Freunde hier — Blaine ist hier. In den vier Jahren, die sie jetzt zusammen sind, waren sie noch nie länger als ein paar Tage voneinander getrennt. Seit Kurt nach New York gezogen ist, ist Blaine seine Familie gewesen. Die Vorstellung, eine Rolle anzunehmen, die sie voneinander trennt, macht ihm Angst. Er war noch nie ganz auf sich alleine gestellt gewesen. In Ohio hatte er immer seinen Vater gehabt, und später Carole und Finn. Hier hatte er Rachel, Santana, Dani, Elliot, Blaine .... Er weiß nicht, wen er auf der Tournee haben wird. Was, wenn er überhaupt niemanden hat?

ICH  MUSS  MIR  ERST  DEN  VERTRAG  DURCHLESEN , BEVOR  ICH  MICH  ENDGÜLTIG  ENTSCHEIDE , erklärt Kurt, und er spürt, wie seine Begeisterung nachlässt, in Anbetracht der Tatsachen, was eine Tournee wirklich bedeutet.

WAS  GIBT  ES  DA  ZU  ENTSCHEIDEN ? fragt Blaine. DU  MUSST  ES  MACHEN . DIESE  ROLLE  IST  WIE  FÜR  DICH  GEMACHT .

Das braucht er Kurt nicht zweimal zu sagen. Seit er die Show im vergangenen Jahr bei ihrem Debut am Broadway gesehen hatte, hatte er gewusste, dass er dazu geboren war, den Franklin zu spielen. Es ist so selten einen Countertenor-Part in seiner Altersklasse am Broadway zu finden. Seit er die Aufführung zum ersten Mal gesehen hat, hat er diese Rolle um jeden Preis spielen wollen. Er muss sie einfach annehmen .... aber wenn er sie annimmt, was wird das für seine Beziehung bedeuten?

ES  IST  EINE  TOURNEE  ÜBER  FÜNF  MONATE , gebärdet Kurt. SEIT  WIR  ZUSAMMEN  SIND , WAREN  WIR  NOCH  NICHT  MAL  FÜR  EINE  WOCHE  VONEINANDER  GETRENNT .

"Ich muss zur Probe", sagt Rachel. Obwohl sie immer noch nicht genügend Gebärden kennt, um einen von ihnen verstehen zu können, merkt sie doch, dass sie jetzt stört. "Gratuliere Kurt. Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen würdest."

Sie umarmt sie beide, küsst sie auf die Wange und verlässt die Wohnung.

WAS  HAST  DU  VOR ? DIE  BESTE  CHANCE  DEINES  LEBENS  AUSSCHLAGEN , NUR  WEIL  DU  DEINEN  FREUND  VERMISST ? gebärdet Blaine und sieht ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

NATÜRLICH  NICHT , antwortet Kurt und merkt, wie er beginnt, sich aufzuregen. ABER  WIRST  DU  MICH  DENN  NICHT  VERMISSEN ?

ICH  WERDE  MICH  HUNDEELEND  FÜHLEN , gebärdet Blaine mit einer Hand und wischt mit der anderen Kurts Tränen weg. VON  DEM  MOMENT  AN , WENN  DU  GEHST , WERDE  ICH  DIE  TAGE  ZÄHLEN , BIS  DU  ZURÜCKKOMMST . ABER  ICH  DARF  NICHT  AN  MICH  DENKEN .

WARUM  NICHT ? fragt Kurt und schiebt die Unterlippe vor. Er lässt sich von Blaine zum Sofa ziehen, wo sie sich hinsetzen und aneinander kuscheln, während sie sich weiter unterhalten.

WENN  ICH  MIR  ERLAUBE , AN  MICH  ZU  DENKEN , DANN  WERDE  ICH  DICH  BITTEN  ZU  BLEIBEN , UND  DAS  WIRST  DU  DANN  AUCH  TUN . DANN  WIRST  DU  DICH  FURCHTBAR  FÜHLEN  UND  ANFANGEN , MICH  ZU  HASSEN . DAS  WILL  ICH  AUF  KEINEN  FALL , erklärt Blaine.

WANN  BIST  DU  SO  ERWACHSEN  GEWORDEN ? versucht Kurt zu scherzen und wischt sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen.

ICH  WERDE  IN  EIN  PAAR  WOCHEN  MEINEN  COLLEGE  ABSCHLUSS  HABEN , FRÜHER  ODER  SPÄTER  MUSSTE  ES  PASSIEREN , sagt Blaine und schmiegt sein Gesicht an Kurts Hals. ICH  LIEBE  DICH  UND  ICH  BIN  SO  STOLZ  AUF  DICH .

ICH  HABE  ANGST , gesteht Kurt.

HABE  ICH  DIR  JE  ERZÄHLT , WAS  MEINE  MUTTER  IMMER  GESAGT  HAT , WENN  ICH  MICH  VOR  EINEM  VIOLIN - KONZERT  GEFÜRCHTET  HABE ? fragt Blaine und Kurt schüttelt den Kopf.

FURCHT  IST  KEINE  ENTSCHULDIGUNG  UM  STEHENZUBLEIBEN . SIE  IST  DER  IMPULS , VORWÄRTS  ZU  GEHEN  UND  ZU  KÄMPFEN .

DAS  IST  EIN  SCHÖNER  SPRUCH , gebärdet Kurt. HAT  SIE  IHN  SICH  AUSGEDACHT ?

ICH  BIN  MIR  SICHER , DASS  SIE  IHN  IRGENDWO  GELESEN  HAT , antwortet Blaine. DU  DARFST  DIESE  GELEGENHEIT  NICHT  VERSTREICHEN  LASSEN , NUR  WEIL  DU  ANGST  HAST .

ICH  WEISS , gesteht Kurt. ABER  WAS  WIRD  MIT  UNS ?

Blaine zuckt die Schultern, und zupft an einem Faden der Wolldecke, die über der Sofalehne hängt.

ICH  WERDE  HIER  SEIN , WENN  DU  WIEDERKOMMST , verspricht er. Kurt weiß zumindest, dass auch er nicht begeistert ist von der Idee, voneinander getrennt zu sein.

ICH  WERDE  DIR  IMMER  TEXTEN . ICH  WERDE  DICH  JEDEN  ABEND  ANRUFEN , verspricht Kurt.

UND  WAS , WENN  DEIN  HOTEL  KEIN  WLAN  HAT ? fragt Blaine und sieht ihn skeptisch an. Als würde er nicht daran glauben, dass Kurt alles daran setzen wird, sich täglich zu melden. Als könnte Kurt jemals zu beschäftigt sein für Blaine, das ist doch lächerlich.

DANN  MÜSSEN  WIR  EBEN  EINEN  [RELAY-DIENST](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Relay-Dienst)  NUTZEN  , gebärdet Kurt. VERSPRICH  MIR , DASS  WIR  DAS  SCHAFFEN  WERDEN .

ICH  WERDE  ALLES  SCHAFFEN , WENN  ES  BEDEUTET , DASS  DU  DEINEN  TRAUM  LEBEN  KANNST , verspricht Blaine mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

ICH  LIEBE  DICH , FÜR  IMMER  UND  EWIG , antwortet Kurt, beugt sich zu ihm hin und küsst ihn lang und intensiv. So aufregend das Gespräch mit Ella auch war, und so erleichtert er auch ist, dass er nicht länger unbeschäftigt ist, der Anruf hat dennoch eine gewisse, ziemlich vielversprechende Aktivität unterbrochen, die..........

Blaine beendet den Kuss mit einem teuflischen Grinsen. WEISST  DU , WAS  WIR  JETZT  UNBEDINGT  BRAUCHEN ? SEX  ZUR  FEIER  DES  TAGES !

Kurt lacht und wehrt sich kein bisschen, als Blaine ihn zurück ins Schlafzimmer zieht. Er kann nicht anders, als diesen Mann zu lieben. Blaine hat ihn immer so unablässig unterstützt. Er war bei jedem Auftritt dabei, hat jede Show gesehen, in der Kurt je aufgetreten ist, selbst, wenn er noch nicht mal Text hatte. Selbst dann, wenn sie keinen Dolmetscher bekommen konnten. Blaine ist sein Fels in der Brandung und Kurt fragt sich, wieso er das Glück hatte, ihn zu finden. Er schwört sich, alles zu tun, was in seiner Macht steht, damit ihre Beziehung die Trennung übersteht. Und dann, wenn die Tournee zu Ende ist, wird er anfangen einen Heiratsantrag epischen Ausmaßes zu planen, denn eines ist absolut sicher ......

Kurt Hummel wird Blaine Anderson heiraten. Wenn Kurts Name endlich in großen Lettern zu lesen sein wird ........ wenn er seinen ersten Tony erhält ...... wenn man seinen Namen überall kennt ..... Dann will er nicht Kurt Hummel sein. Er will Kurt Anderson-Hummel sein, damit jeder weiß, dass er zu dem liebevollsten, wunderbarsten, selbstlosesten Mann auf der ganzen Welt gehört.

 

**~***~  
**

Nachdem Blaine sein letztes College-Semester 2 Monate später erfolgreich abgeschlossen hat, bekommt er tatsächlich Ms Walters Stelle an der Lexington Gehörlosenschule (siehe vorhergehendes Kapitel 'Lauschangriff') und wird dort als Lehrer eingestellt, er unterrichtet vorwiegend Musik. Sein Gehalt dort beträgt 3794$/Monat. Wenige Tage bevor Kurts Tournee beginnt, ziehen sie zusammen in ihre erste eigene Wohnung. Ein Apartment an der Ecke West 90th /Amsterdam mit einem Schlafzimmer und einer großen Galerie über der Küche für $1895/Monat.

 


	34. Wiedervereinigung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Kurt kommt endlich von seiner Tournee zurück und Blaine will ihn am liebsten ganz für sich alleine haben ......... stattdessen hängen sie fest bei einer Party mit Kurts Ensemble-Mitgliedern, und einer von ihnen kann seine Augen nicht von Kurt lassen.....

Übersetzung von [Reuniting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1453147) von [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

**31.Oktober 2017**

Es ist bereits Halloween bis Kurt endlich von seiner großen USA-Tournee zurückkommt, und Blaine würde ihn am liebsten nach Hause schleppen und mit ihm auf dem Sofa abhängen. Er war die letzten fünf Monate unterwegs und hatte in dieser ganzen Zeit nur zweimal nachhause kommen können, jedesmal für weniger als 24 Stunden. Blaine will sich gar nicht beklagen, denn Kurt ist jetzt wenigstens wieder hier und sein nächstes Engagement hat er hier in der Stadt, aber er wäre gerne mit seinem Freund allein. Eigentlich doch ein ganz verständlicher Wunsch.

Stattdessen sind sie auf der kombinierten Tourneeabschluss-/Halloweenparty mit allen Darstellern und der gesamten Bühnencrew von Kurts Stück. Kurt hat sich wirklich sehr bemüht, ihn in die Gespräche mit einzubeziehen und gedolmetscht, so viel er konnte, wenn er nicht gerade nach vorne verschleppt wurde, um ein Lied nach dem anderen zu performen, aber es reicht einfach nicht. Er fühlt sich miserabel.

Mittlerweile hat sich Blaine recht gut daran gewöhnt, der einzige Gehörlose bei einer Party zu sein. Das College und sein hörender Freund haben geholfen, seinen Widerwillen, sich mit Hörenden abzugeben, größtenteils zu überwinden. Aber das hier ist anders. Gewöhnlich, wenn er bei einer von Kurts Hauspartys ist, dann sind die Gäste auch _seine_ Freunde. Blaine hat Kurts Freunde mittlerweile gut genug kennengelernt, dass er sie auch selbst so nennt — Santana, Dani, Kurts Freund Elliot, der mit Kurt zusammen schon während des Colleges an kleinen Gemeindetheatern gespielt hat, und ja, selbst Rachel. Auf dieser Party kennt er, außer Kurt, absolut niemanden und wenn er ihn beobachtet, wie er mit all den Freunden, die er während der Tournee gewonnen hat, herumalbert, dann ist er unsicher, ob er Kurt überhaupt noch kennt.

Was, wenn diese Trennung ihn verändert hat? Erfahrungen wie die, die Kurt da gemacht hat, verändern Menschen – was, wenn diese Veränderung sie einander entfremdet?

Fünf Monate Fernbeziehung. Fünf lange Monate mit schlechten Internet-Verbindungen, die ein Skype-Gespräch nach dem anderen abgebrochen haben. Natürlich hatten sie immer die Möglichkeit gehabt [Video Relay Service](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Relay-Dienst) zu nutzen, um zumindest täglich miteinander zu _reden_ , und dafür war er auch dankbar. Aber für Cyber-Erotik hatten sie dabei eher keine Gelegenheit, mit einem Dolmetscher, der ihr gesamtes Gespräch übersetzte, und was Blaine ganz besonders gebraucht hätte, wäre der Anblick von _Kurts_ Gesicht gewesen, und nicht das der süßen Dolmetscherin Jessica, die die meisten ihrer Gespräche dolmetschte.

Was, wenn er nicht mehr zu Kurts Welt dazugehörte?

Ehrlich, Blaine wäre wahrscheinlich nicht so elend zumute – er würde sich nicht so verunsichert fühlen – wenn Jonathan, der Mann, der Raoul gespielt hat, seine Hände bei sich behalten und aufhören würde, Kurt anzustarren, als wollte er ihn gleich vernaschen.

Das ist Blaines Aufgabe.

Ein vertrautes Paar Arme umschlingt ihn von hinten und zieht ihn in eine Umarmung. Kurt reibt die Nase an seinem Nacken.

BIST  DU  BEREIT ? fragt Kurt und aus dieser Position ist es recht schwierig, die Gebärden richtig zu erkennen, aber sie haben jahrelange Übung darin.

ICH  BIN  BEREIT  NACH  HAUSE  ZU  GEHEN , WENN  DU  ES  BIST , antwortet er, und hofft, dass das bedeutet, dass auch Kurt bereit ist, nach Hause zu gehen, und zwar jetzt. Er kann nicht mehr warten.

Kurt greift nach seiner Hand und winkt mehreren Leuten zum Abschied zu, bevor er ihn aus dem Party-Loft und zum Aufzug zieht, damit sie sich auf den Heimweg machen können.

ICH  BIN  SO  FROH , WIEDER  ZU  HAUSE  ZU  SEIN . WENN  ICH  NOCH  EINEN  TAG  LÄNGER  MIT  IHNEN  UNTERWEGS  GEWESEN  WÄRE , HÄTTE  ICH  JEMANDEN  UMGEBRACHT , gebärdet Kurt.

WIRKLICH ? ES  HAT  SO  AUSGESEHEN , ALS  WÄRT  IHR  ALLE  GUTE  FREUNDE , gebärdet Blaine, als sie hinaustreten in die kalte Nachtluft. Blaine wünschte, er hätte daran gedacht, einen Mantel mitzunehmen, oder zumindest so viel getrunken, dass er den kalten Wind nicht bemerken würde.

Kurt kichert, zieht ihn an sich und hält ihn fest an seiner Seite, um ihn warm zu halten, während er mit einer Hand gebärdet. DU  VERGISST  IMMER  DEINEN  MANTEL . WAS  HAST  DU  NUR  FÜNF  MONATE  LANG  OHNE  MICH  GEMACHT .

GENAU , DESHALB  DARFST  DU  MICH  NIE  MEHR  ALLEIN  LASSEN , lacht Blaine, überglücklich, dass er Kurt wieder zurück hat. Ohne ihn hier, hat sich die Stadt ein paar Nummern zu groß angefühlt.

ABGEMACHT , ist Kurt einverstanden und sie eilen die drei Straßenblocks weiter bis zur U-Bahn-Station, denn es ist wirklich erheblich kälter als ihnen beiden klar war und selbst Kurt zittert vor Kälte, obwohl er tatsächlich einen Mantel trägt.

WEISST  DU , DASS  JONATHAN  MICH  HEUTE  ABEND  SCHON  WIEDER  EINGELADEN  HAT , MIT  IHM  AUSZUGEHEN ? bemerkt Kurt, als sie in die U-Bahn steigen, die sie nach Hause bringt. MAN  SOLLTE  DENKEN , WENN  ICH  MEINEN  FREUND  ZU  EINER  PARTY  MITBRINGE , DANN  WÜRDE  ER  ENDLICH  AUFHÖREN , MICH  ANZUMACHEN .

ER  MACHT  DICH  AN ? fragt Blaine und versucht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn das aufregt.

Er ist schließlich nicht blöd. Er hat die Kommentare auf Kurts Facebookseite gelesen, auf der mehrere Leute bereits treu seine Karriere verfolgen. Er weiß, dass Kurt anziehend auf andere wirkt, er kann ihm daran keine Schuld geben. Seine Fans machen ihm regelmäßig Anträge, aber das ist etwas ganz anderes. Das ist kein sehr scharfer, sehr realer Arbeitskollege, der die letzten fünf Monate zusammen mit Kurt verbracht hat, während Blaine selbst ihn kaum zu Gesicht bekommen hat.

JA , ER  HAT  MICH  MINDESTENS  EINMAL  AM  TAG  GEFRAGT , gebärdet Kurt und rollt die Augen.

Blaine sagt gar nichts, er stellt sich sofort all die langen Nächte vor, die sie voneinander getrennt waren, und dass es für Kurt ein Leichtes gewesen wäre, Trost in den Armen eines anderen Mannes zu finden. Er fragt sich, ob Kurt jemals in Versuchung geraten ist.

NA  NA  NA , gebärdet Kurt, lehnt sich dicht an ihn, so dass er gefangen ist zwischen Kurts Körper und einer Haltestange, und sie sich von der Brust bis hinunter zu den Knöcheln berühren – obwohl die U-Bahn praktisch leer ist, und sie genügend Platz hätten. DU  BIST  DER  EINZIGE , MIT  DEM  ICH  AUSGEHEN  MÖCHTE . DU  BIST  DER  EINZIGE , ZU  DEM  ICH  IMMER  JA  SAGEN  WERDE . JETZT  HÖR  AUF  SO  BÖSE  ZU  GUCKEN  UND  ÜBERLEG  DIR  LIEBER  SCHON  MAL , WIE  DU  MICH  HABEN  WILLST , WENN  WIR  NACH  HAUSE  KOMMEN . ICH  GLAUBE , ICH  HABE  DIR  EINE  RUNDE  EPISCHEN  SEX  VERSPROCHEN , WENN  ICH  VON  DER  TOURNEE  ZURÜCK  BIN .

Scheiß auf Jonathan, denkt Blaine. **Er** ist der einzige, der Kurt am Abend mit zu sich nach Hause nimmt und genau so soll es auch sein.

 

**~***~**

 

für die technik-interessierten Leser hier noch eine kurze Gegenüberstellung des **VRI** (von dem in Blaines Krankenhaus-Geschichte Kapitel 'Dolmetschen' schon die Rede war) und dem hier erwähnten **VRS** , das Kurt nutzt, wenn  er kein WLAN zur Verfügung hat.

[Video Remote Interpreting vs Video Relay Service](https://www.indemandinterpreting.com/asl/video-remote-interpreting-vs-video-relay-service/)

VRI                                                                                                             VRS

Wird häufig angewendet in kritischen Situationen, wie z.B. Unfallgeschehen, Arzt, Krankenhaus, vor Gericht. Aber auch zum Bsp an Unis für Vorlesungen.

| 

Für alle möglichen Situationen wie z.B. Terminabsprachen, Pizzabestellung oder ein Telefongespräch mit einem Freund  
  
---|---  
  
Zwei Personen, einer hörend, einer taub, die sich am gleichen Ort befinden (Arzt/Patient) nutzen den Dienst eines Dolmetschers via Video-Bildschirm

| 

Zwei Individuen, einer hörend, einer taub telefonieren miteinander mithilfe eines Dolmetschers.  
  
Alle Teilnehmer können einander sehen – z.B. Arzt und Patient sehen den Dolmetscher auf dem Bildschirm.

| 

Nur der Dolmetscher und die taube Person sehen einander. Der sprechende Partner hört die Stimme des Dolmetschers am Telefon, aber sieht weder ihn noch seinen tauben Gesprächspartner.  
  
Benötigt schnelles Internet und einen Computer mit Webcam bei beiden Parteien. Arzt/Patient auf der einen und Dolmetscher auf der anderen Seite.

| 

Der hörende Partner benötigt außer einem Telefon kein besonderes Equipment. Der taube Partner braucht schnelles Internet und PC mit Webcam  
  
 

| 

   
  
 

 

 


	35. Antrag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Blaine kann es nicht abwarten, nach Hause zu kommen, damit er Kurt einen Antrag machen kann .... das heißt, bis ihm jemand zuvorkommt......

Übersetzung von [Proposing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1358455) von [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

**5\. April 2018**

 Blaine steht vor der [Bethesda Fountain](https://cdn1.vox-cdn.com/uploads/chorus_asset/file/4862957/BethesdaFountain_Article_12.0.jpg) im Central Park und wartet darauf, dass Ryan fertig wird mit dem Aufbauen von Kameras und Beleuchtung, damit sie endlich zu filmen anfangen können. Heute ist der 5. Jahrestag seit er mit Kurt zusammen ist und er ist ganz kribbelig, endlich fertig zu werden, um nicht zu spät zu kommen, denn er hat einen Tisch in einem Restaurant bestellt. Er hat große Pläne für heute Abend und einen Ring, der ein Loch in seine Tasche brennt. Der heutige Abend muss einfach perfekt werden, und damit das geschehen kann, muss er jetzt erst mal dieses Interview möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen.

Es ist nicht so, dass Blaine keinen Spaß daran hat, die Web-Episoden für 'Deaf in the City' zu filmen. Er brennt vor Leidenschaft für diese Show und er liebt es, für seine mittlerweile 300.000 Abonnenten interessante Themen und Inhalte zu kreieren. Tatsache ist, dass er schon seit Monaten versucht, Carlos alias C-Loco vor die Kamera zu bekommen, aber erst jetzt war es ihnen gelungen, ihre Zeitpläne aufeinander abzustimmen.

Aber heute kann er sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. In nur vier Stunden wird er die Liebe seines Lebens bitten, für immer bei ihm zu bleiben, und obwohl er keinen Zweifel daran hat, dass Kurt 'ja' sagen wird, so ist er doch gar nicht so überzeugt, dass er in der Lage sein wird, einer so wundervollen Person wie Kurt, einen Heiratsantrag machen zu können, der seiner würdig ist. Große romantische Gesten waren noch nie Blaines Stärke. Er hat es nie wirklich geschafft, den Mittelweg zu finden zwischen 'ganz nett' und 'viel zu dick aufgetragen'.

BEEIL  DICH , ODER  WILLST  DU  DAS  GUTE  LICHT  VERPASSEN , bemerkt er und schaut auf seine Uhr. Er kann sehr gut einschätzen, dass ihnen nur noch eine knappe Stunde gutes Licht bleibt, bevor die Sonne untergeht — auch wenn seine Gedanken immer wieder abschweifen.

WER  IST  HIER  DER REGISSEUR ? schnappt Ryan frech zurück und verdreht die Augen.

Sie arbeiten jetzt im vierten Jahr zusammen an der Show, aber seit sie vor eineinhalb Jahren ['Purple'](http://www.purplevrs.com/about) als Sponsor für ihren Kanal gewinnen konnten und sich professionelles Equipment angeschafft haben, ist die Filmerei sehr viel anspruchsvoller geworden.

FÜHLST  DU  DICH  GUT ? HAST  DU  NOCH  FRAGEN , BEVOR  WIR  ANFANGEN ? wendet sich Blaine an Carlos.

Sie sind nicht direkt Freunde, aber sie haben gemeinsame Bekannte und sind sich schon oft genug auf Partys in der ganzen Stadt über den Weg gelaufen. Carlos ist ein CODA ( **C** hild **O** f **D** eaf **A** dults = Kind gehörloser Eltern) und eine örtliche Hip-Hop-Legende sowohl innerhalb, als auch außerhalb der Gehörlosen-Gemeinschaft. Er war in der letzten Staffel von 'Let's Dance' dabei gewesen und hatte es unter die besten Drei geschafft, bevor er rausgewählt wurde. Er ist einer der bekanntesten Namen, die sie bisher als Gast in der Show hatten, abgesehen von dem einen Mal, als sie nach LosAngeles zur Gehörlosen-Messe  ['Deaf Expo'](http://deafnation.com/dnexpo/) geflogen waren und das Glück hatten, [Marlee Matlin](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marlee_Matlin) für ein Interview vor die Kamera zu bekommen.

ICH  BIN  GUT  DRAUF , antwortet Carlos.

Die beiden unterhalten sich noch ein paar Minuten, während Ryan letzte Hand an die Technik anlegt, damit sie endlich mit dem Filmen anfangen können.

HALLO  IHR  DA  DRAUSSEN ! grüßt Blaine begeistert in die Kamera. WILLKOMMEN  ZU  EINER  WEITEREN  FOLGE  VON  DEAF-IN-THE-CITY . MEIN  NAME  IST  BLAINE  UND  WIR  HABEN  HEUTE  EINEN  GANZ  BESONDEREN  GAST  FÜR  EUCH !

WAS  GEHT  AB ? ICH  BIN  CARLOS .

CARLOS  IST  EIN  HIP-HOP-TÄNZER  UND  WAR  BEI  'LET'S DANCE'  DABEI . ER  IST  HEUTE  HIER , UM  UNS  VON  EINEM  TOLLEN  TANZKURS  FÜR  GEHÖRLOSE  ZU  BERICHTEN , DEN  ER  DEMNÄCHST  ANBIETEN  WIRD , erklärt Blaine.

EIGENTLICH  HABE  ICH  ETWAS  GANZ  BESONDERES  FÜR  _DICH_ GEPLANT , erklärt Carlos da und stellt Blaine einen riesigen Lautsprecher vor die Füße. Er hat keine Ahnung, wo der hergekommen ist; er hat ihn vorher nirgends gesehen.

Blaine ist versucht 'Schnitt' zu rufen und noch mal von vorne anzufangen, denn er hat keinen Schimmer, was hier vor sich geht und er wollte die Einstellungen für die Show eigentlich im Kasten haben, bevor die Sonne untergeht. Ihn beunruhigen heute alle Verzögerungen, die ihn zu spät zu seiner Tischreservierung kommen lassen könnten, aber er ist ein Profi und er versucht locker zu bleiben. Er weiß, dass Ryan von sich aus abbrechen wird, wenn er denkt, dass etwas keinen Sinn macht für die Show.

Carlos stöpselt seinen iPod ein und als die Musik beginnt, spürt Blaine die Vibrationen des Lautsprechers. Carlos grinst, blickt über Blaines Schulter, und als Blaine seinem Blick folgt, sieht er mehrere Männer in Marineblau auf sie zukommen.

Die Gruppe gebärdet und er sieht, dass Sebastian sie anführt und das Lied auch richtig mitsingt. Er versteht nicht, was hier vor sich geht, aber er ist glücklich all seine alten Dalton Freunde zu sehen, wie sie mit Sebastian das Lied performen. Die meisten von ihnen leben noch nicht mal in New York.

WAS  MACHT  IHR  HIER ? fragt er vollkommen verwirrt.

OH  PLEASE , SAY  TO  ME , YOU'LL  LET  ME  BE  YOUR  MAN , singt und gebärdet Sebastian weiter mit dem Rest seiner Freunde und ignoriert Blaines Frage. Blaine rutscht das Herz in die Hose. Er betet, dass Sebastian nicht gerade mitten im Central Park ein Liebeslied für ihn singt, um ihm seine Liebe zu gestehen — an seinem fünften Jahrestag mit Kurt.

Nervös blickt er sich um und bemerkt, dass mehrere Leute stehen geblieben sind, um zu beobachten, was sich da vor ihnen abspielt. Viele haben ihre Handys hervorgeholt und filmen und Blaine wird ganz elend zumute, als er sich ausmalt, dass das hier im Internet auftauchen und Kurt es sehen könnte. Er kann wirklich nicht verstehen, wie Sebastian ihm das antun kann, er hatte gedacht Kurt und Sebastian hätten sich damals versöhnt, als Blaine im Krankenhaus war.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, wie einige der Leute große Plakatkartons in die Höhe halten. Als er genauer hinsieht, kann er die akurat geschriebenen Worte _'Unsere erste Begegnung'_ lesen.

Zwei Balletttänzer, die Blaine vage an Kurts alte Klassenkameraden vom College erinnern, begeben sich ins Zentrum des willkürlichen Kreises, den die Zuschauer gebildet haben und fangen an, zu tanzen. Die Tänzerin trägt einen wunderschön gearbeiteten Body, der entfernt an einen Dalton Blazer erinnert und dazu ein graues Tütü. Ihr Partner trägt einen Ballettanzug mit dem sehr vertrauten Logo eines Cafés auf der Brust — des Cafés, in dem Kurt damals in Ohio gearbeitet hat.

Blaine ist wie gefesselt von den Tänzern, die mit fließenden, geschmeidigen Bewegungen die Ereignisse eines Tages nacherzählen, den Blaine niemals vergessen wird — den Tag, als er Kurt begegnete. Der Tag, als Kurt ihn praktisch über den Haufen gerannt hatte, auf dem Weg, die Toiletten zu putzen, und Blaines Leben für immer verändert hatte. Soweit er es beurteilen kann, ist alles perfekt in Szene gesetzt zur Musik seines Lieblings-Beatles-Songs, dessen Text seine Freunde gebärden.

Er ist sich immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber, was hier vor sich geht, aber er weiß, dass Kurt dahinter steckt, und es ist das überraschendste und schönste Geschenk, das er jemals bekommen hat. Wenn Kurt all das organisiert hat, nur um ihren Jahrestag zu feiern, dann ist er überzeugt, dass der schlichte Antrag, den er für später am Abend geplant hat, bei Weitem nicht gut genug sein wird.

Diesen Gedanken schiebt er aber erst mal zur Seite, um den Tänzern zu applaudieren, als sie sich verbeugen. Er erwartet, dass Kurt als nächstes seinen großen Auftritt haben wird und schaut sich um, aber stattdessen sieht er neue Plakate. Dieses Mal steht darauf _'Ich habe mich in dich verliebt'_.

BLACKBIRD  SINGING  IN  THE  DEAD  OF  NIGHT , TAKE  THESE  BROKEN  WINGS  AND  LEARN  TO  FLY .

Rachel geht singend auf ein Mikrofon zu, das jemand für sie bereit gestellt hat. Sie gebärdet flüssig den Text dazu, und obwohl es eher gebärdetes Englisch ist, als richtiges ASL, ist Blaine dennoch überrascht, sie so selbstsicher zu sehen. Nach fünf Jahren, in denen Kurt versucht hat, sie zu unterrichten, ist Rachel immer noch unwahrscheinlich schlecht im gebärden. Und doch steht sie jetzt hier, fühlt sich offensichtlich vollkommen wohl in ihrer Haut und fesselt so ziemlich jeden mit ihrer unbestreitbaren 'Bühnenpräsenz' .

Eine Gruppe von Kurts Freunden — aus seiner Zeit, als er für sechs Monate im Ensemble von 'Wicked' mitgewirkt hat — reihen sich hinter Rachel auf. Blaine spürt, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen steigen und er sieht wie Ryan die Kamera auf ihn richtet, um seine Emotionen einzufangen. Er ist vollkommen überwältigt, aber nicht im negativen Sinn. Es ist das Gefühl, das er immer hat, wenn er daran denkt, wie sehr Kurt ihn liebt. Überwältigt, dass er nie ganz verstehen wird, wie er es geschafft hat, in New York zu leben mit diesem großartigen, hörenden Mann, der seine eigene Welt auf den Kopf gestellt hat, nur um sich auf Blaines Welt einzulassen. Überwältigt von all der Liebe, Hingabe und Bewunderung, von der sein Herz überfließt.

Er ist noch nie so glücklich gewesen wie genau in diesem Augenblick und er möchte dieses Gefühl für immer festhalten.

Er möchte Kurt für immer festhalten.

Santana und Dani betreten den Kreis. Santana trägt eins von Kurts Lieblings-Outfits und Dani eines von Blaine. Er will sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie die Mädchen sich in ihre Kleider gezwängt haben, aber er nimmt an, dass Kurt sie geändert hat. Er müsste eigentlich verärgert sein, dass sie seinen roten Lieblingspulli ruiniert haben, aber in diesem Augenblick fühlt er sich einfach nur, als würde er schweben. Die beiden Frauen tanzen nicht, sondern fangen an, ihre Geschichte zu gebärden. Die Geschichte von Kurt und Blaine ganz am Anfang ihrer Beziehung.

Blaine stockt der Atem, als er sieht, wie Santana gebärdet , WAS  HAST  DU  GEHÖRT ? und Dani antwortet , EINEN  WUNDERSCHÖNEN  SONNENAUFGANG  UND  EINE  FLIEGENDE  AMSEL .

Es ist das Bild, das Blaine immer in seinen Gedanken sieht, wenn er nah bei Kurt liegt. Wenn er nahe genug ist, um seinen Herzschlag zu spüren. Er erinnert sich an einen Tag, ganz zu Beginn, als sie zum ersten Mal in Kurts Zimmer auf dem Bett lagen und er es ihm verlegen gestanden hatte. Aber es überrascht ihn, dass Kurt sich an solch einen kurzen Augenblick erinnert. In der großen Story ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit erscheint dieser Moment so unbedeutend, aber für Blaine war er immer etwas ganz Außergewöhnliches gewesen. Ein Augenblick der Akzeptanz, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf, dass Kurt ihn genau so akzeptierte wie er war, und ihn nicht behandelte, als sei er behindert. Offensichtlich war es auch für Kurt ein wichtiger Moment gewesen.

Als das Lied zu Ende ist, entdeckt Blaine mehrere seiner Schüler — einige seiner Nachhilfeschüler und auch welche von seinem ehrenamtlichen Musikprojekt an der Gehörlosenschule — wie sie die Treppe herunterkommen, in wunderschönen blau-roten Marching Band-Uniformen und ein Lied spielen. Einige seiner Freunde, ehemalige Mitstudenten und die ganze Daltongruppe sind auf dem Weg in das Innere des Kreises und gebärden wiederholt LOVE . Blaine versucht gerade zu erraten, was sie singen, als er spürt, wie ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippt.

THERE'S  NOTHING  YOU  CAN  DO  THAT  CAN'T  BE  DONE , gebärdet Kurt und Blaine hat plötzlich keine Luft mehr zum Atmen. Der Schock und die Gefühle überwältigen ihn und er weiß nicht, was er machen soll. Er möchte die Arme ausstrecken und Kurt an sich ziehen, aber das kann er nicht machen, wenn Kurt ihm gerade ein Lied gebärdet.

Er fragt sich, ob das wohl alles nur ein Traum ist. Es gibt keine andere Erklärung dafür. Kurt ist kein Freund solch großer Gesten. Kurt bringt ihm Rosen nach Hause. Er kocht ihm sein Lieblingsessen. Als Blaine seine künstlerische Ader entdeckte, ließ er sich von ihm von Kopf bis Fuß bemalen, trotz der Sauerei, die er dabei verursachte. Er tut alles für Blaine, aber er stellt seine Gefühle für ihn nicht öffentlich zur Schau. Sie sind nicht für den Rest der Welt gedacht. Kurts Liebesbekundungen spielen sich im privaten Rahmen ab. Nicht, weil er sich schämt, sondern weil es ihn verlegen macht. Er verhält sich manchmal so, als hätte er Angst, dass jemand kommen und ihm Blaine einfach wieder wegnehmen könnte ........... es ist absurd.

Es kann nur ein Traum sein; aber die Hand an seiner Hüfte, die ihn wieder in Blickrichtung auf die Freunde vor ihnen dreht, der warme Atem an seinem Ohr, die Vibrationen von Kurts Brustkorb, als er offensichtlich glücklich lacht, das alles sagt ihm, dass es wahr ist.

Blaine hat keine Ahnung, wie Kurt es geschafft hat, solch einen Riesenauflauf zu organisieren, ohne dass er etwas davon mitbekommen hat. Die Hummel-Hudsons sind da. All ihre Freunde aus Ohio sind hergeflogen. Cooper ist da mit seiner Frau. All ihre New Yorker Freunde stehen im Kreis. Es ist das Schönste, was Blaine je gesehen hat.

Dann tritt sein Vater aus der Menge vor und gebärdet selbstständig eine ganze Strophe und Blaine kann nicht mehr. Er pfeift auf die Kameras und lässt seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Als er sich zu Kurt umdreht, grinst der so breit, wie Blaine es noch nie gesehen hat und schiebt ihn nach vorne in die Menge.

GEH  SCHON , DU  WEISST  GANZ  GENAU , DASS  DU  AM  LIEBSTEN  MITMACHEN  WÜRDEST , gebärdet Kurt mit einem neckischen Glitzern in den Augen.

Und natürlich, obwohl es Kurts 'Ständchen' ist, hat Blaine kein Problem damit, mit einzufallen. Es ist ein Lied, das er gut kennt und die Mischung aus Marching Band und dröhnenden Lautsprechern hilft ihm, nicht aus dem Takt zu kommen. Er ist auf Wolke sieben, verzaubert von dem plötzlichen Auftauchen seiner Freunde und er genießt diesen Moment. Er kann sich nicht mehr an die genaue Sekunde erinnern, als Kurts Hände ihn loslassen. Er kann sich nicht mehr genau erinnern, wann Kurts warmer Atem aufgehört hat, sein Ohr zu streifen, aber als er Kurts Abwesenheit bemerkt, beginnt er die Menge nach ihm abzusuchen.

Da teilt sich die Menge und Kurt kniet auf einem Knie vor dem Brunnen, ihre Familien stehen hinter ihm und halten ein Schild in die Höhe, auf dem steht _'Willst du mich heiraten?'_

Blaine ist sprachlos. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätten sie nicht schon vorher übers Heiraten gesprochen; das haben sie natürlich. Aber irgendwie hatte er immer angenommen, dass _er_ derjenige sein würde, der den Antrag macht. Zum Teufel auch, er hat Monate gebraucht, um den perfekten Ring zu finden und jetzt hat Kurt ihm einfach die Worte aus dem Mund genommen.

DAS  IST  _MEIN_   SATZ , gebärdet Blaine und zieht seinen eigenen Ring aus der Tasche.

Ihre Freunde ziehen ihn immer auf mit seinem verliebten Blick – 'Herz-Augen' nennen sie es. Sie sagen, dass Blaine manchmal diesen Gesichtsausdruck völliger Hingabe hat. Was sie nicht verstehen, ist, dass Kurt genau den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck hat, wenn er glaubt, dass niemand ihn sieht. Genau jetzt hat er diesen Ausdruck, als er Blaine mit tränenfeuchten Augen anblickt.

Sie schauen sich gegenseitig lange, schweigend, tief in die Augen, tauschen sich wortlos aus mit Blicken, die von so viel Liebe überfließen, dass ihren Freunden übel davon wird. Ihre Beziehung war immer so erfüllt von Hingabe und gegenseitigem Respekt, dass keiner von beiden sich sorgt, weil der andere noch nicht ja gesagt hat. 'Ja' war quasi immer vorprogrammiert. Es hatte nie einen Zweifel gegeben, _dass_ sie am Ende für immer zusammen bleiben würden, es war höchstens die Frage gewesen, _wann_.

Aber jetzt ......

Kurt steht auf, legt Blaine die Arme um die Hüften und zieht ihn an sich, und Blaine muss sich auf die Zehen stellen, um seine Arme Kurt um die Schultern zu legen. Ihre Lippen treffen sich zu einem warmen einladenden Kuss, der so viel mehr verspricht, wenn sie erst nachhause kommen. Er spielt mit den Haaren in Kurts Nacken und seine Zunge dringt in den Mund seines Verlobten vor.

Sie werden heiraten. Blaine wird das an jedem einzelnen Tag für den Rest seines Lebens machen können, und niemand kann ihn daran hindern. Kurts Arme packen ihn noch fester auf eine fast schon besitzergreifende Weise und Blaine kann ein leises behagliches Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Das scheint sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit zu bringen, und diese Wirklichkeit sind ihre Familien und all ihre Freunde, und zusätzlich noch ein paar Dutzend Fremde, die sie die ganze Zeit beobachten. Blaine legt für einen Moment seine Stirn an Kurts, um seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen, bevor Kurt ihn an den Hüften herumdreht, so dass er ihn von hinten umarmt und sie beide ihre Familien und Freunde ansehen.

HEISST  DAS  JA ? fragt Burt sie besorgt und bringt sie damit zum Lachen. Blaine lässt den Blick über all ihre Freunde wandern und obwohl er und Kurt es nicht nötig gehabt hatten, ein 'ja' zu hören, war doch klar, dass die Menge um sie herum genau darauf gewartet hatte.

ICH  WEISS  NICHT , WAS  MEINST  DU ? scherzt Blaine und legt seinen Kopf nach hinten auf Kurts kräftige Schultern.

JA , gebärdet Kurt. IMMER .

Die gesamte Menschenmenge bricht in Jubelrufe aus und viele schießen Fotos von ihnen, aber Blaine blendet alles aus und konzentriert sich allein auf den steten Rhythmus, den Kurts Finger auf seinem Bauch trommeln.

FURCHTLOS  UND  FÜR  IMMER , fügt Blaine hinzu.

 

**~***~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Lieder, die Kurt für seinen Heiratsantrag ausgewählt hat sind: 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand' , 'Blackbird' und 'All You Need Is Love' – alle von den Beatles. In Glee Staffel 5 Episode 1 gab es das letzte Lied ebenfalls mit ASL-Gebärden.
> 
> Marlee Matlin, * 24.8.1965 ist eine gehörlose US-Schauspielerin
> 
> DeafNationExpo ist eine Messe von, für und mit Gehörlosen. DeafNation bietet kostenlose Unterhaltung und Seminare in den gesamten USA an. Ihre Philosophie ist, dass freier Eintritt eine große Vielfalt an Besuchern garantiert, die Kultur, Bedürfnisse, Sprache und Informationen miteinander teilen können. Diese Messen gibt es seit 2003. Zur Zeit findet sie jährlich an 10-12 verschiedenen Orten in den USA statt mit mehr als 950,000 Teilnehmern.


	36. Eltern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Niemals hätten Bill und Gloria Anderson damit gerechnet, ein gehörloses Kind zu bekommen. Aber als Blaine zur Welt kam und der Arzt ihnen sagte, dass er taub ist, mussten sie sich darüber klar werden, was das bedeutet. Bill hat dafür sehr viel länger gebraucht als Gloria.

Übersetzung von [Parenting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3414797) von [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 

**1994**

"Mr und Mrs Anderson, ich muss sie darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass ihr Sohn den Hörtest des Neugeborenen-Screenings nicht bestanden hat", teilt ihnen der Arzt mit, als sie die Entlassungspapiere durchgehen, um das Krankenhaus am Nachmittag verlassen zu können.

"Was?" fragt sie, und es ist, als habe ihr jemand sämtliche Luft zum Atmen geraubt.

"Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Blaine taub ist?" fragt Bill, und seine Stimme klingt genau so panisch, wie sie sich fühlt.

"Es kann viele Gründe geben, warum ein Kind den Hörtest nicht besteht, die meisten sind harmlos", erklärt der Arzt. "Aber sie sollten einen weiteren Untersuchungstermin vereinbaren, um sicherzugehen. Ich habe die Adresse des Kinder-Audiologen dazugelegt, den wir für gewöhnlich empfehlen."

Der Arzt gibt ihnen die restlichen Papiere in die Hand, aber sie sind beide viel zu schockiert, um etwas zu sagen.

 

*** * * ***

 

"Wiederholen Sie den Test", verlangt Bill zum dritten Mal, während Gloria weinend in ihrem Stuhl sitzt, Blaine fest an ihre Brust gedrückt.

"Mr Anderson, ich verstehe, dass diese Neuigkeiten für sie nicht leicht zu akzeptieren sind", sagt der Audiologe. "Aber die Testergebnisse sind endgültig. Ihr Sohn hat einen hochgradigen Hörverlust."

"Dann ist er also taub?" fragt Bill, als sei das etwas verabscheuungswürdiges: "Sie sagen mir, dass mein Sohn niemals hören wird?"

"Es gibt Möglichkeiten zur Schallverstärkung, die ich gerne ausprobieren würde, die es ihrem Sohn ermöglichen könnten, ein besseres Hörvermögen zu erlangen, so dass er ein normaleres Leben führen könnte."

Als das Wort 'normal' fällt, kann Gloria ein erneutes Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt. Jede Mutter wünscht sich nicht weniger, als ein perfektes Baby.

 

 

**1996**

"Mrs Anderson, wenn sie wollen, dass ihr Sohn die besten Chancen für seine Sprachentwicklung hat, dann muss er seine Hörgeräte täglich tragen", sagt Amelia, ihre Spezialistin für frühkindliche Entwicklung.

"Er mag sie aber nicht", antwortet Gloria: "Er zieht sie sich immer wieder aus."

"Das verstehe ich, aber es ihre Aufgabe, sie ihm wieder anzuziehen und ihn darin anzuleiten, dass sie kein Spielzeug sind. Damit Blaine das Sprechen erlernen kann, ist es nötig, dass er soviel Zugang zu Klängen und Tönen hat, wie nur möglich", erklärt Amelia.

"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum wir keine Gebärdensprache lernen", fragt sie und Bill verdreht die Augen.

"Das haben wir doch schon besprochen, Gloria", sagt er: "Der Arzt sagt, wenn er Gebärden lernt, dann wird er nie sprechen lernen."

"Er kann nicht hören", entgegnet sie. "Wie soll er dann jemals sprechen lernen können?"

"Dafür gibt es die Sprachtherapie", sagt Amelia. "Wenn sie Gebärdensprache lernen wollen, um sie zu Hause anzuwenden, dann ist dagegen nichts einzuwenden. Das ist ihre Entscheidung. Aber wenn sie wollen, dass er erfolgreich eine Regelschule besuchen kann, dann ist die orale Methode der beste Weg. Sie werden schließlich nicht wollen, dass Blaine für jegliche Interaktion mit anderen einen Dolmetscher braucht."

Gloria ist überzeugt davon, dass sie recht hat. Genau dasselbe haben ihnen unzählige andere Spezialisten bereits gesagt — dass es ihre eigene Entscheidung ist, dass aber der [Oralismus](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oralismus) zu bevorzugen ist. Gloria ist keine Expertin. Sie würde gerne glauben, dass sie Blaine besser kennt, als irgendjemand sonst auf der Welt, aber wieviel kann sie wirklich wissen von einem Sohn, der zwei Jahre alt ist und noch nicht einmal den Klang ihrer Stimme kennt? Sie möchte alles tun, was in ihrer Macht steht, damit er eines Tages in dieser Welt bestehen kann. Sie würde alles tun, damit er sich nie ausgegrenzt fühlen muss.

 

 

**1999**

"Ich glaube wir sind uns alle einig, dass Blaine von dem rein oralen Ansatz bisher nicht profitiert hat. Ich denke, wir sollten ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, ihn mit einem manuellen Kommunikationsmittel vertraut zu machen, und sei es auch nur, um seine Sprache zu _unterstützen"_ , schlägt Maya Johnson, Blaines Förderlehrerin vor, als sie bei einem Hilfeplangespräch zusammen sitzen, um Blaines Individualförderung zu optimieren.

"Nein", sagt Bill, und zieht den Vorschlag noch nicht einmal in Erwägung.

Gloria kann seine Haltung verstehen. All diese Jahre haben Spezialisten ihnen gesagt, dass der orale Ansatz zu bevorzugen sei. Es wurde immer betont, dass die Gebärdensprache nur der allerletzte Ausweg sei. Etwas, was sie nur in Erwägung ziehen sollten, nachdem sie alle anderen Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft haben. Zu hören, dass das Sonderpädagogik-Team zur Gebärdensprache wechseln will, klingt ziemlich danach, als hätten sie Blaine aufgegeben, und dabei ist er noch in der Vorschule.

Allerdings können sie auch Blaines Testresultate nicht ignorieren. Seine Sprachentwicklung hat in den letzten sechs Monaten keinerlei Fortschritte gemacht, und er ist weit hinter seinen gleichaltrigen Kameraden zurück geblieben.

"Blaines Wortschatz entspricht dem eines Dreijährigen. Wenn wir jetzt nichts unternehmen und einen Plan entwickeln, der funktioniert, dann wird er noch weiter zurück bleiben", sagt Maria Muller, Blaines Regelschullehrerin.

"Ich habe gewusst, dass es so weit kommen würde", ruft Bill aus und schlägt mit der Faust auf den Tisch: "Nur weil sie ihre Arbeit nicht richtig machen und Blaine nichts beibringen, ist ASL plötzlich die einzige Option. Nein. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie sich meinem Sohn gegenüber aus der Verantwortung stehlen, indem sie einen Dolmetscher engagieren."

Er stürmt aus dem Zimmer und schlägt die Tür so laut hinter sich zu, dass Gloria zusammen zuckt.

"Können wir vielleicht erst ein paar Tage darüber nachdenken?" schlägt sie vor.

"Mit jedem Tag, den dieser Junge ohne ordentliche Unterstützung verbringt, wird er seinen Klassenkameraden gegenüber mindestens eine Woche weiter zurück fallen", sagt Maya. "Ich schlage vor, dass sie sich mit ihrem Mann ernsthaft darüber unterhalten, was das Beste für Blaine ist."

 

 

**2000**

 "Ich möchte, dass er einfach nur normal ist. Dass er ganz normal in die Schule gehen und Freunde finden kann, dass er aufs College gehen kann", weint Bill an ihrer Schulter an dem Tag, als Blaine von der Sprachtherapie nach Hause kommt und erzählt, dass er einen neuen Freund gefunden hat, der mit seinen Händen spricht. An dem Tag, an dem Blaine nach Hause kommt und ihnen sagt, dass er sie hasst, weil sie ihn in eine Regelschule schicken, anstatt auf eine Gehörlosen-Schule.

Für ungeübte Ohren wäre Blaines gesamte Schimpftirade unverständlich gewesen. Trotz 6 Jahren intensiver Therapien ist Blaines Aussprache immer noch kaum zu verstehen. Aber sie sind nicht ungeübt und sie haben alles verstanden, was er gesagt hat. Er hasst sie. Sie kann ihn noch nicht einmal loben, weil er richtig lange zusammenhängende Sätze gebildet hat, so sehr haben seine Worte sie getroffen.

Ich hasse dich.

"Vielleicht müssen wir einfach akzeptieren, dass er niemals normal sein wird", sagt Gloria und versucht vergeblich, ihre eigenen Tränen zu unterdrücken.

"Kann er denn nicht verstehen, dass das nur zu seinem Besten ist?" fragt Bill: "Ich weiß, dass es so viel leichter wäre, mit ihm zu gebärden. Aber was wäre dann? Soll er wirklich sein ganzes Leben lang immer einen Dolmetscher brauchen müssen, der alles, was er sagt übersetzt? Wenn wir es nur schaffen würden, dass seine Aussprache etwas deutlicher wird...."

 

*** * * ***

 

Gloria taucht an der Wilder Elementary School auf, um Blaine abzuholen. Gewöhnlich fährt er mit dem Bus nach Hause. Er hat dann genügend Zeit nach Hause zu kommen und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, bevor sie zur Sprachtherapie müssen, aber heute hat sie beschlossen, ihn abzuholen. Sie möchte mit Maya Johnson sprechen und will nicht, dass ihr Mann davon erfährt.

"Mama", sagt Blaine und lächelt sie an, als sie Mrs Johnsons winzige Abstellkammer von Klassenraum betritt. Der Raum, den die Schule als bestens geeignet befunden hat, für den Förderunterricht ihres Sohnes, den er dort außerhalb des Regelunterrichts erhält. Es gibt noch nicht mal ein Fenster, aber wenn dein Kind eine Behinderung hat, die nicht so weit verbreitet ist, dann ist die Schule anscheinend nicht besorgt um Dinge wie zum Beispiel Fenster.

"Mrs Anderson", sagt Maya Johnson überrascht: "Blaine hat mir gar nicht gesagt, dass sie ihn heute abholen kommen."

"Das war eine kurzfristige Entscheidung", sagt Gloria: "Können wir uns ein paar Minuten unter vier Augen unterhalten?"

"Natürlich", sagt Maya, zieht ein Buch aus dem Regal und gibt es Blaine in die Hand. "Lies das", erklärt sie ihm, und wiederholt es mehrmals, bis Blaine ihre Anweisung versteht.

Als Blaine beschäftigt ist, zieht Maya Gloria hinaus in den ruhigen Flur, damit sie sich in Ruhe unterhalten können, ohne dass Blaine sie sehen kann. Dafür ist er berüchtigt. Die Tatsache, dass er immer so ruhig und unauffällig ist, und sein Mangel an Sprachkenntnis, haben zur Folge, dass er es immer schafft die falschen Dinge zur falschen Zeit von den Lippen abzulesen.

"Womit kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragt Maya freundlich. Von all den Menschen, die mit Blaine arbeiten, ist sie immer die verständnisvollste gewesen. Auf jeden Fall hat sie mit ihm die meiste Geduld, wofür Gloria ihr dankbar ist.

"Wenn ich lernen wollte zu gebärden, um Blaine zu helfen, was müsste ich tun?" fragt sie nervös.

Das Lächeln auf Mayas Gesicht strahlt so hell, dass sie damit den gesamten Times Square erleuchten könnten.

 

*** * * ***

 

MAMA , HUNGRIG , gebärdet Blaine zu Gloria, als er mit Sebastian im Wohnzimmer spielt. Er ist der einzige Freund, den Blaine je hatte, mit dem er auch wirklich spielt. Wenn gelegentlich andere Kinder aus der Nachbarschaft gekommen sind, haben sie und Blaine höchstens nebeneinander her gespielt, aber nie miteinander.

ICH  WERDE  ETWAS  KOCHEN , gebärdet sie zurück.

"Du gebärdest jetzt also mit ihm?" fragt Bill von seinem Platz am Küchentisch, hinter der Zeitung verborgen.

"Er braucht eine Möglichkeit, auf einfache Art zu kommunizieren", erklärt sie. Sie muss ihm nicht sagen, wie herzzereißend es ist, Tag für Tag durchs Leben zu gehen, ohne sich dem eigenen Sohn wirklich mitteilen zu können. Bill fühlt den gleichen Schmerz. Er hat schon genug Tränen darüber vergossen – wie könnte sie es also nicht wissen. Aber sie haben unterschiedliche Ansichten darüber, wie sie damit umgehen sollen.

"Dann bin ich also der Buhmann in diesem Spiel", sagt er und seufzt, als ergebe er sich seinem Schicksal.

"Das musst du nicht", sagt sie und bereitet die Zutaten vor, um den Jungs etwas zu Essen zu machen.

"Er geht weiterhin auf eine Regelschule. In der Schule werden die Kinder weiterhin mit ihm sprechen. Wie denkst du, soll er jemals fließend sprechen lernen, wenn er sein Englisch nicht zu Hause übt?" fragt Bill.

"Ich weiß es nicht", gibt sie ehrlich zu, "ich weiß nur, dass nichts von dem, was wir versucht haben, funktioniert hat. Du hast seine Testergebnisse gesehen. Er hat sich verschlechtert."

"Und du denkst, Gebärdensprache wäre die Lösung? In der Hör-und Sprach-Vorschule ist er so gut mitgekommen. Diese Grundschullehrer machen einfach ihre Arbeit nicht richtig. Er kann lernen zu reden. Er muss nicht gebärden; du weißt, dass der Audiologe sagt, das sollte nur der allerletzte Ausweg sein", argumentiert Bill.

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich weiß auch, dass der Audiologe mit all den Hörgeräten, die wir gekauft haben, eine schöne Stange Geld durch uns verdient hat, er profitiert also davon, wenn wir weiterhin daran glauben."

"Du denkst also, er lügt uns an?"

"Ich sage nur, ich bin nicht sicher, ob er uns wirklich alle Möglichkeiten für Blaine aufgezeigt hat. Sieh dir Sebastian an. Er geht zur Dalton und gebärdet in all seinen Unterrichtsstunden, aber trotzdem hat er eine klare Aussprache. Blaine hinkt ihm um Jahre hinterher, dabei ist er ein Jahr älter als er."

"Ja", sagt Bill schließlich und faltet die Zeitung zusammen, so dass sie sein Gesicht sehen kann. "Und er lebt an dieser Schule, fünf Tage die Woche. Willst du das wirklich für unsere Familie? Dass wir unseren Sohn nur an den Wochenenden sehen?"

"Natürlich nicht", sagt sie.

Bill streckt die Hand aus, als wolle er sagen: na also. Gloria ist nicht überzeugt, aber sie schluckt die Antwort, die ihr auf der Zunge liegt. Sie weiß, dass Bill nur das Beste für Blaine will, aber sie weiß nicht, wie sie ihn überzeugen kann, dass Blaine auch dann das Leben leben kann, das sie sich für ihn erhoffen, wenn er Gebärden anwendet.

 

 

**2002**

"Du hast einer Änderung seiner IEP* (Individualförderung) zugestimmt, ohne mich zu fragen? Wann hättest du es mir gesagt?" schreit Bill Gloria an, während Blaine weiterhin fernsieht, ohne auch nur das Geringste vom Streit seiner Eltern, hinter seinem Rücken, mitzubekommen.

"Du wärst nie damit einverstanden gewesen, dass Maya ihn in ASL unterrichtet", sagt Gloria und verschränkt schützend die Arme vor der Brust. Sie ist es so leid, ständig mit Bill wegen Blaine zu streiten.

"Ich pfeif drauf", sagt er und hebt frustriert die Arme: "Er braucht überhaupt keinen Förderunterricht mehr. Sie haben ihn immer nur ausgebremst. Wir beantragen eine [FM-Anlage](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/FM-Anlage) und dann wird er nur noch im Klassensaal unterrichtet zusammen mit den anderen Schülern. Dafür gibt es schließlich den Plan 504*. Das ist genauso wie damals, als wir ihm die Stützräder von seinem Fahrrad abmontiert haben. Er wird sich daran gewöhnen und es wird ihm gut tun."

"Du kannst ihm nicht seine Förderung streichen", schreit sie aufgebracht zurück.

"Warum nicht? Du hast sie ja auch ohne mich geändert. Offensichtlich braucht man nur die Zustimmung _eines_ Elternteils. Ich bin sicher, dass die Schule nichts dagegen hat, wenn sie ein Kind weniger haben, das Förderunterricht braucht. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie teuer es ist, Blaine zu unterrichten? Sie werden überglücklich sein, wenn sie ihn regulär beschulen können."

"Dann wird er es nicht schaffen", sagt sie, und betet, dass er es nicht ernst meint.

Blaine wird nicht damit klar kommen, in Vollzeit am normalen Untericht teilzunehmen. Er hat ja schon in Sport und Kunst Probleme, wo er 'normal' am Unterricht teilnimmt. Das einzige Fach, in dem er bisher erfolgreich war, ist Musik — und es kommt ihnen allen wie ein Wunder vor, dass er ausgerechnet in diesem Fach so über sich hinaus wächst, wo er doch die Musik gar nicht hören kann.

"Das kannst du nicht wissen", sagt Bill. "Vielleicht ist der einzige Grund, dass er versagt, weil unsere Erwartungen an ihn nicht hoch genug sind. Bin ich denn der Einzige, der weiterhin dafür kämpft, dass er einmal ein normales Leben führen kann?"

"Du denkst also, dass ich nicht für mein Kind kämpfe?" fragt sie und bricht in Tränen aus. Wie kann er es nur wagen?

"Ich will, dass er glücklich ist", sagt sie. "Ich wünsche mir, dass er Freunde haben kann. Dass er mit ihnen kommunizieren kann, ohne ausgelacht zu werden. Du und ich, wir sind die einzigen Menschen auf der Welt, die ihn verstehen, wenn er redet. Noch nicht mal seine Sprachtherapeutin versteht ihn."

MAMA TRAURIG ? gebärdet Blaine, steht auf und umarmt sie. Sie hat gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sich zu ihnen umgedreht hat und sie weiß nicht, wie lange er ihrem Streit schon zugesehen hat.

ALLES IN ORDNUNG , beruhigt sie ihn, und Bill stöhnt genervt auf.

Er kniet sich zu Blaine auf den Boden und dreht ihn von Gloria weg zu sich hin.

"Du musst deine Stimme benutzen", sagt er.

"Hör auf", sagt sie, aber er hört nicht auf sie.

"Du wirst niemals besser werden, wenn du nicht übst. Ich will dich nicht mehr gebärden sehen. Verstehst du mich?"

Blaine nickt und fängt an zu weinen und Gloria bricht es das Herz.

"Was habe ich gerade gesagt?"

"Ja, Daddy", sagt Blaine, und er verschluckt mehrere Konsonanten, so dass er für jeden anderen nicht zu verstehen gewesen wäre.

"Gut, jetzt geh nach oben zum Spielen. Deine Mutter und ich müssen reden."

Blaine sieht ihn so traurig an, als er an ihnen vorbei geht und Gloria wird das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie ihn gewissermaßen im Stich gelassen hat.

"Und du glaubst, das nützt seinem Selbstwertgefühl?" fragt sie bitter.

"Und du glaubst, es nützt seinem Selbstwertgefühl, wenn seine eigene Mutter nicht daran glaubt, dass er den Unterricht im normalen Klassenzimmer überleben wird?" entgegnet Bill.

"Wenn du seine Förderung streichst, wird er es nie aufs College schaffen. Dann können wir von Glück sagen, wenn er überhaupt seinen HighSchool Abschluss schafft", sagt sie.

"Oh, seine Chance, aufs College zu gehen ist in dem Moment vertan, in dem seine Lehrer anfangen mit ihm zu gebärden."

"Er kann trotzdem aufs College gehen!" schreit sie. "Er kann einen Dolmetscherdienst nutzen — " Bill macht einen verächtlichen Ton, aber sie redet weiter: "Oder er kann zur Gallaudet gehen. Auf _dem_ Campus gebärden alle, es würde ihm dort gut gehen."

"Ganz genau, du hast recht, es wird ihm gut gehen", sagt Bill und sie hat ihn noch nie so drohend klingen hören. "Ich habe diesen ganzen Mist satt, Gloria. Ich habe die letzten beiden Jahre nichts gesagt, weil ich angenommen hatte, es sei harmlos. Ich habe zu Hause immer noch mit ihm gesprochen und ich dachte, auch in der Schule bekäme er oralen Unterricht, aber das war alles eine Lüge. Du hast mich angelogen! Wie lange gebärdet seine Lehrerin schon mit ihm?"

"Bill", fleht sie ihn an. Sie will nicht mehr streiten, nicht wenn er so aufgebracht ist und drauf und dran ist, etwas zu sagen, was er bereuen wird.

"Wie lange?" fragt er noch einmal mit bebender Stimme.

"Seit zwei Jahren", flüstert sie.

"Zwei Jahre?!"

"Er ist glücklich", weint sie, in dem Versuch, ihre Entscheidung zu rechtfertigen. "Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass seine Leistungen sich verbessert haben? Dass er jeden Tag glücklich nach Hause kommt?"

"Wenn du es noch einmal wagst, mich so zu hintergehen, werde ich mich scheiden lassen. Ich werde vor Gericht gehen, um das Sorgerecht für Blaine zu bekommen."

"Das würdest du nicht", sagt sie, aber ein Blick in seine Augen sagt ihr, dass er es vielleicht wirklich tun würde.

"Du müsstest eigentlich wissen, dass es nichts gibt, was ich für diesen Jungen nicht tun würde. Wenn ich deshalb der Buhmann bin, dann kann ich es nicht ändern. Wenn du weiterhin in diesem Haus leben willst, dann wag es nicht in meiner Anwesenheit mit Blaine zu gebärden", sagt er.

Sie hat viel darüber gelesen, was die Statistiken sagen – dass ein behindertes Kind eine Familie auseinanderreißen kann ........ es war ihr allerdings nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass das auch auf sie zutreffen könnte.

 

 

**2004**

Als Gloria die Tür zu ihrer kleinen Wohnung öffnet, steht Bill vor ihr, sichtlich aufgelöst.

"Was ist los? Wo ist Blaine?" fragt sie, sofort im Panik-Modus. Es ist jetzt sechs Monate her, seit der Richter Bill ein vorläufiges alleiniges Sorgerecht zugestanden hat, bis sie ihren offiziellen Gerichtstermin haben und mit jedem Tag sorgt sie sich mehr um ihren Sohn.

"Er ist mit Cooper zu Hause", sagt Bill mit unsicherer Stimme: "Kann ich reinkommen?"

"Nein", sagt Gloria und zwingt sich, standhaft zu bleiben.

"Gloria — " beginnt er mit lauter Stimme und unterbricht sich dann. "Es tut mir leid, ich war verärgert und aufgebracht."

"Du warst verärgert und aufgebracht? Du hast mir mein Kind weggenommen. Du hast mich vor Gericht hingestellt, als hätte ich Blaine vernachlässigt, und du bist verärgert? Du weißt verdammt nochmal genau, dass du nur deshalb das Sorgerecht bekommen hast, weil ich mir keinen richtigen Anwalt leisten kann."

"Es tut mir leid", sagt Bill und bricht in Tränen aus: "Ich will so nicht weiter machen. Ich möchte, dass du wieder nach Hause kommst."

Gloria ist schockiert. Neun Monate lang hat sie jetzt alleine gelebt und sich mit dem Gedanken vertraut gemacht, bald eine Geschiedene zu sein. Der Papierkram war noch nicht durch, aber in ihrer Vorstellung war die Entscheidung endgültig gewesen. Sie kann nicht mit einem Mann leben, der sie herum schubst und ihre eigene Meinung nicht respektiert.

"Ich habe dir die Schuld gegeben, an Blaines schlechten Leistungen und das war nicht fair", erklärt Bill. "Ich liebe dich, ich habe dich immer geliebt. Ich habe mich nie von dir scheiden lassen wollen, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich Blaine sonst helfen sollte."

"Na ja, ihm die Mutter wegzunehmen, war wohl nicht besonders hilfreich", sagt sie mit kalter Stimme.

"Ich dachte, wenn ich euch beide einfach eine Weile voneinander trennen würde, bis Blaine sich daran gewöhnt hat, Vollzeit am Regelunterricht teilzunehmen, bis ich sicher wäre, dass er es schafft. Aber ...." Bill bricht mit einem Schuterzucken ab.

"Lass mich raten, er kommt nicht besonders damit klar?"

"Es geht ihm furchtbar", weint er: "Mir geht es furchtbar. Wie vermissen dich beide und möchten, dass du wieder nach Hause kommst."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich nach Hause kommen kann, nach allem, was du getan hast. Ich kann nicht im selben Bett mit dir schlafen und so tun, als wäre alles wieder in Ordnung", sagt sie.

Dann werde ich im Gästezimmer schlafen", sagt Bill. "Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht."

Gloria schnaubt aufgebracht.

"Einen großen Fehler", sagt er: "Aber ich hoffe, dass du mir mit der Zeit verzeihen wirst. Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, seit wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind."

"Ich kann das nicht jetzt sofort entscheiden", sagt Gloria: "Ich brauche etwas Zeit."

 

 

**2009**

OH  MEIN  GOTT , Gloria schnappt nach Luft, als sie das Krankenzimmer betritt und Blaine da liegen sieht. Sein süßes Gesicht ist übersät mit Blutergüssen. Sein Arm ist in einer Schlinge. Sie haben ihr gesagt, dass er mehrere gebrochene Rippen hat, von denen eine seinen linken Lungenflügel perforiert hat. Sie haben alles für ihn getan, was möglich ist und körperlich wird er wieder vollkommen gesund werden. Dass er auch seelisch alles unbeschadet überstehen wird, davon ist Gloria nicht überzeugt.

Sie hört, wie Bill leise flucht. Keiner von ihnen hatte so etwas erwartet, als sie am Nachmittag den Anruf erhielten, dass Blaine im Krankenhaus war. Sie hatten nichts so Schwerwiegendes erwartet. Eine Gehirnerschütterung vielleicht, oder auch die ein oder andere Prellung, aber nie hätten sie gedacht, dass ein Schul-Mobber etwas so Schlimmes anrichten kann.

ICH  WILL  NICHT  DORTHIN  ZURÜCK , gebärdet Blaine, den Tränen nah.

"Darüber können wir später reden", sagt Bill und Gloria dolmetscht. Sie weiß, dass Bill es nicht mag, wenn sie es tut, aber sie bringt es nicht übers Herz, Blaine dazu zu verdammen, Lippen lesen zu müssen, wenn eines seiner Augen komplett zugeschwollen ist.

ICH  KANN  NICHT  ZURÜCK  GEHEN , wiederholt Blaine und bricht in Tränen aus.

Als sie an diesem Abend endlich nach Hause gehen – Blaine muss sie nach Hause schicken, damit sie in einem richtigen Bett schlafen – bleiben sie die halbe Nacht auf und weinen zusammen. Am Ende gibt Bill zu, dass es vielleicht doch eine schlechte Idee war, Blaine auf eine Regelschule zu schicken. Er ist nicht 100%-ig davon überzeugt, dass die Dalton eine angemessene Alternative ist, nicht wenn sie zu weit entfernt ist, als dass Blaine sie besuchen und dennoch weiterhin zu Hause wohnen kann. Aber er sieht endlich ein, dass das, was sie bisher versucht haben, nicht funktioniert hat.

 

*** * * ***

 

Ein paar Wochen später sitzen Gloria, Bill, Blaine und Sebastian zusammen am Küchentisch. Blaines Gesicht ist endlich wieder einigermaßen hergestellt, aber seine gebrochenen Knochen brauchen noch etwas länger. Der Arzt hat ihm bereits vor einer Woche die Erlaubnis gegeben, wieder zur Schule zu gehen, aber Blaine hatte sich geweigert und weder Gloria noch Bill hatten das Herz, ihn dazu zu zwingen. Nicht, solange sie selbst noch nicht entschieden hatten, was sie tun sollten.

"Blaine möchte, dass ich für ihn dolmetsche", sagt Sebastian zu ihnen, aber natürlich wissen alle, dass Bill die einzige Person am Tisch ist, die einen Dolmetscher braucht. Gloria erwartet, dass er protestiert, aber er sagt nichts. Er bringt es nicht übers Herz, Blaine zum Reden zu zwingen, wenn der seit Tagen mit hängendem Kopf durchs Haus schleicht, als könnte er nie wieder glücklich sein.

"Ich weiß, dass du zur Dalton gehen willst", sagt Bill zu Blaine: "Ich weiß auch, dass du nicht hier an die Schule zurück gehen kannst."

WO  LIEGT  DANN  DAS  PROBLEM ? fragt Blaine und Sebastian dolmetscht.

WIR  SIND  UNS  EINFACH  NOCH  NICHT  SICHER , gebärdet Gloria, und spricht es gleichzeitig für Bill laut aus. WIR  HABEN  KEIN  GUTES  GEFÜHL  DABEI , WENN  DU  NICHT  ZU  HAUSE  WOHNEN  WIRST .

"Und außerdem bin ich nicht überzeugt, dass der Unterricht an der Dalton den Anspruch erfüllt, den du brauchst", fügt Bill hinzu.

DU  MEINST  ORAL , gebärdet Blaine und verdreht die Augen.

"Ja", sagt Bill. "Ich meine oral. Du hast dir in den Kopf gesetzt zur NYU zu gehen und das unterstütze ich auch zu 100%. Aber mit deinem jetzigen Notendurchschnitt, wirst du das nicht schaffen, und du bist an einer Regelschule. Ich will einfach sicherstellen, dass, ganz gleich, wohin wir dich schicken, es dich vorwärts bringen wird."

EINS  NACH  DEM  ANDEREN , gebärdet Blaine mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. UM  AN  DIE  NYU  ZU  KOMMEN , MUSS  MEIN  NOTENSCHNITT  BESSER  WERDEN . ABER  ICH  KANN  MICH  NICHT  AUF  DEN  UNTERRICHT  KONZENTRIEREN , WENN  ICH  MICH  GLEICHZEITIG  AUFS  LIPPEN  LESEN  UND  SPRECHEN KONZENTRIEREN  MUSS , LASS  MICH  ZUR  DALTON  GEHEN . LASS  MICH  IN  GEBÄRDENSPRACHE  LERNEN , DAMIT  ICH  ENDLICH  ZU  DEN  ANDEREN  AUFSCHLIESSEN  KANN . LASS  MICH  IN  EINER  SICHEREN  UMGEBUNG  LERNEN , WO  JEDER  SO  IST  WIE  ICH . WENN  DU  DARAUF  BESTEHST , WERDE  ICH  NACH  DER  SCHULE  WEITERHIN  ZUR  SPRACHTHERAPIE  GEHEN .

"Die Sache ist die, dass du nicht verstehst, dass diese Internatsschulen nicht die gleichen Anforderungen stellen, wie Regelschulen. Deine Mutter und ich haben die Gehörlosenschule von Ohio besucht, als du noch klein warst", sagt Bill.

DAS  HABT  IHR ? Blaine ist überrascht.

"Das haben wir. Aber wir haben dich dort nicht hin geschickt, weil du mit Schülern in einer Klasse gewesen wärst, die mit ihren Leistungen mehrere Jahre hintendran waren", erklärt Bill. "Da war ein Zwölftklässler, der gelesen hat, wie ein Schulanfänger. Das war nicht, was wir uns für dich vorgestellt hatten."

"Die Dalton ist anders", mischt Sebastian sich ein und verlässt seine Dolmetscher-Rolle, um am Gespräch teilzunehmen.

"Woher willst du das wissen?" fragt Bill: "Du bist doch noch nie auf einer anderen Schule gewesen."

"Es ist die einzige Schule, auf die ich je gegangen bin, weil sie die Beste ist", sagt Sebastian: "Als ich mein Gehör verloren habe, haben meine Eltern jede einzelne Gehörlosenschule in diesem Staat besucht. Sie haben sich für die Dalton entschieden, weil dort im Durchschnitt mehr Schüler mit 18 ihren Abschluss machen, als an jeder anderen Gehörlosenschule in den Vereinigten Staaten. Die Anzahl der Schüler, die bei ihrem Abschluss an der Dalton ein Lese-Verständnis auf HighSchool-Niveau haben, ist einmalig. Mehr als die Hälfte unseres Jahrgangs wird später aufs College gehen, und ich bin bin mir sicher, auch Sie wissen, dass das noch nicht mal dem Durchschnitt an Regelschulen entspricht. Ich kann Ihnen versprechen, dass Blaines Abschlussnote besser sein wird, als der Durchschnitt seiner hörenden Altersgenossen. Aber dafür wird er eine Schule besuchen müssen, mit Menschen, die bestens geschult sind im Unterrichten von Gehörlosen und die wissen, was sie tun. Wenn Sie wollen, dass Blaine aufs College geht, dann weiß ich nicht, wo Sie ihn sonst hinschicken könnten."

 

 

******2013**

"Blaine hat mich vorhin abgerufen, um mir zu sagen, dass er einen Freund hat", erzählt Gloria Bill, als er nach einem langen Arbeitstag in die Küche kommt.

"Sebastian?"

"Nö", sagt sie mit einem Lächeln: "Er sagt, es ist ein hörender Junge, den er in einem Café getroffen hat."

"Ein hörender Junge?" fragt er überrascht.

"So hat er es gesagt", teilt sie ihm mit und sie liebt es, zuzusehen, wie sich langsam ein Lächeln auf Bills Gesicht ausbreitet.

"Was ist mit dem Jungen passiert, der sich nur noch mit Gehörlosen abgeben wollte?" lacht Bill.

Gloria zuckt die Schultern: "Ich nehme an, er hat erkannt, dass man sich nicht aussuchen kann, in wen man sich verliebt."

Bill schließt sie in die Arme und schmiegt sein Gesicht an ihren Hals. Es ist lange her, seit sie so glücklich waren, aber einer der vielen Vorteile von Blaines Wechsel an die Dalton, ist, dass sie genug Freiraum haben, an ihrer eigenen Beziehung zu arbeiten, ohne den ständigen Druck, sich um Blaine sorgen zu müssen. Er kommt oft genug an den Wochenenden nach Hause, dass sie ihn nicht allzu schmerzlich vermissen, aber unter der Woche ist er weg und das hat ihnen die Gelegenheit gegeben, sich wieder daran zu erinnern, warum sie sich ursprünglich ineinander verliebt hatten.

"Ich glaube, dass dieser Junge ihm gut tun wird", sagt Bill: "Er kann ihm helfen zu lernen, wieder in der richtigen Welt zu leben."

"Was soll denn das heißen?" fragt Gloria.

"Das soll heißen – so toll die Dalton auch für ihn gewesen ist, er wird bald seinen Abschluss machen und nach New York ziehen. Er wird sich wieder daran gewöhnen müssen, mit Hörenden zusammen zu sein."

"Lass uns bitte nicht davon reden, dass Blaine wegziehen wird", sagt sie. "Es bleiben mir noch ein paar Monate, bevor ich mir darüber Gedanken machen muss."

"Wie du meinst, meine Liebe."

 

  **Thanksgiving**

 "Wie kannst du es zulassen, dass dieser Junge so mit mir spricht", schreit Bill Blaine an, und Gloria beißt sich auf die Zunge und bleibt still sitzen.

Sie würde ihrem Mann gerne sagen, dass Kurt Recht hatte, so aus dem Haus zu stürmen, aber sie wird es nicht tun. Das ist Blaines Schlacht, die er alleine schlagen muss, und es sieht nicht so aus, als hätte er ihr Eingreifen nötig. So wie er da steht mit hoch erhobenem Haupt, anstatt wie früher auf den Boden zu starren.

"Dieser Junge ist mein Freund", sagt Blaine. Seine Aussprache ist im Laufe der Jahre verständlicher geworden, aber sie ist immer noch nicht besonders gut. "Und er wird für eine ziemlich lange Zeit ein Teil meines Lebens sein, es wäre also besser, wenn du ihm etwas mehr Respekt zeigen würdest."

"Ich schulde ihm überhaupt nichts, nach der Nummer, die er da gerade abgezogen hat. Das ist mein Haus und nach allem, was ich für dich getan habe, schuldet ihr mir Respekt", schreit Bill.

"Alles, was du für mich getan hast?" sagt Blaine und seine Hände fliegen durch die Luft während er gleichzeitig gebärdet, auch wenn Bill nichts davon verstehen kann. "Was hast du je für mich getan? Du hast mich zur Sprachtherapie gezwungen, weil du es nicht ertragen konntest, dass ich anders war. Du redest immer davon, dass du willst, dass ich behandelt werde wie ein normaler Mensch, aber du hast mein ganzes Leben lang versucht, mich in Ordnung zu bringen, so als wäre etwas an mir kaputt. Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht. Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht. Ich bin perfekt so wie ich bin und Kurt versteht das."

"Ich möchte doch nur, dass du erfolgreich bist", sagt Bill. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass du eine Arbeit finden wirst, wenn du immer und überall einen Dolmetscher brauchst? Deine Mutter hat mir gesagt, dass du deinen YouTube-Kanal gestartet hast, weil du keine ordentliche Arbeit bekommen hast. Glaubst du, das wäre auch passiert, wenn du keine Gebärdensprache benutzt hättest? Wenn du gesprochen hättest und Worte gebraucht hättest, so wie du es gelernt hast? Wenn du doch nur einverstanden wärst mit einem Cochlea-Implantat."

"Nein!" schreit Blaine. "Ich hätte meinen YouTube-Kanal nicht starten müssen. Aber weißt du was? Ich bin froh, dass ich Taub bin. Tausende Menschen im ganzen Land sehen zu mir auf, weil ich Taub bin. Hast du gewusst, dass mich neulich ein 13-jähriges Mädchen angeschrieben hat. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie letzte Woche zum ersten Mal Musikunterricht genommen hat, nachdem sie mich hat Violine spielen sehen? Dass sie nicht einmal gewusst hat, dass ein Tauber Mensch ein Instrument spielen kann? Ich helfe dabei, Leben zu verändern. Ich inspiriere Menschen und ich war noch nie glücklicher. Warum kannst du das nicht sehen?"

"Du kannst mit einem YouTube-Kanal nicht deinen Lebensunterhalt bestreiten", sagt Bill bestimmt.

"Das wirst du schon sehen", sagt Blaine und seine Stimme hat einen gefährliche Unterton, wie Gloria es noch nie vorher gehört hat.

"Blaine", bittet Bill. "Vielleicht ist Kurt ja zufrieden damit, in einem Traumland zu leben, wo er irgendwann ein erfolgreicher Schauspieler ist und alles sich ganz wunderbar entwickelt. Aber du musst doch realistischer sein. Künstler haben es in unserer Gesellschaft nicht leicht, und gehörlose Künstler erst recht nicht. Weißt du wie viele Marlee Matlins es da draußen gibt? Eine. Du musst tun, was immer du kannst, damit du besser vermittelbar bist."

"Weißt du was? Ich bin fertig", sagt Blaine. "Ich könnte hier sitzen und dir erzählen, dass Marlee Matlin nicht die einzige erfolgreiche Taube Entertainerin ist, aber du würdest mir gar nicht zuhören. Du hast mir nie zugehört. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben damit verbracht, besser sprechen zu lernen, nur um dich glücklich zu machen. Um dich stolz zu machen. Ich habe es nicht für mich getan. Ich bin nicht stolz auf mich, wenn ich ein Wort deutlich ausspreche oder eine Satz auf Englisch sage. Es ist mir egal, ob der Briefträger mich jemals versteht. Das einzige, was mir immer wichtig war, war, was du von mir denkst, aber jetzt bin ich fertig mit dir."

Gloria beißt sich auf die Zunge, denn sie weiß, dass sie Blaine ausreden lassen muss, auch wenn es ihr das Herz zerreißt, es mit anhören zu müssen. Sie hat immer schon gewusst, wie sehr Blaine das Sprechen gehasst hat, aber sie hatte ihn noch nie sagen hören, wie sehr er sich nach Bills Anerkennung gesehnt hatte. Sie ist stolz darauf, dass er für sich selbst einsteht, aber es macht sie traurig, dass er sich in seinem eigenen Zuhause so fühlen muss.

"Erwarte nicht, dass ich an Weihnachten nach Hause komme", sagt Blaine. "Ich bin fertig. Ich bin fertig damit, für dich zu sprechen, ich bin fertig damit, es dir leichter zu machen, damit du dich nicht unbehaglich fühlen musst mit meiner Taubheit. Ich bin Taub. Das ist jetzt mein Leben. Ich gebärde. Ich spreche nie. In der Schule habe ich Dolmetscher. Ich trage keine Hörgeräte. Noch nie in meinem Leben war ich glücklicher und entweder freust du dich für mich oder wir werden weiterhin eine schreckliche Beziehung haben."

"Blaine — "

"Auf Wiedersehen", schneidet Blaine ihm das Wort ab, bevor er noch mehr sagen kann. Er geht zu Gloria, umarmt und küsst sie und dann ist er weg. Die Tür fällt ins Schloss und sie hört, wie er ins Auto steigt und davon fährt.

Sie sieht zu Bill, der da steht, als habe Blaine ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen und kein Wort sagt.

Es ist still im Haus, als sie sich gegenseitig anschauen und keiner weiß, was er sagen soll nach allem, was gerade vorgefallen ist.

 

 

**2014**

"Was tust du da?" fragt Gloria. Als sie an Heilig Abend in Bills Büro kommt. Als sie von der Kirche kam, hat sie ihren Schlafanzug angezogen und gewartet, dass ihr Mann zu ihr ins Bett kommt. Als er nicht kommt, geht sie nach unten, und findet ihn vor dem Bildschirm, wo er ungelenk versucht, das ASL-Alphabet zu gebärden.

"Nichts", sagt er und klappt den Laptop zu. "Ich habe noch ein paar dringende geschäftliche e-Mails beantwortet."

Sie betritt das Zimmer und setzt sich auf seinen Schoß.

"Weißt du, es ist okay, zuzugeben, wenn man im Unrecht war", sagt sie zu ihm und streichelt das Haar in seinem Nacken.

"Als er sagte, er würde an Weihnachten nicht nach Hause kommen, habe ich ihm nicht geglaubt", sagt er, und legt den Kopf an ihre Brust.

"Er ist verletzt", erklärt sie. "Aber das heißt nicht, dass er dich nicht mehr liebt. Er würde dir verzeihen."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es so einfach wäre", sagt Bill traurig.

Es ist das erste Weihnachten, dass sie alleine verbringen, und es ist seltsam. Selbst bevor sie geheiratet hatten und Blaine hatten, war Cooper immer da gewesen. In diesem Jahr hat Cooper viel zu arbeiten und Blaine weigert sich immer noch, nach Hause zu kommen.

Irgendwie ist es schwierig, einen Grund zum Feiern zu finden.

 

 

**2015**

 "Das macht doch gar keinen Sinn", sagt Bill und knallt das Buch zu. "Warum benutzt man beim Gebärden nicht einfach die englische Satzstellung?"

"Weil es kein Englisch ist, mein Schatz", erklärt sie geduldig.

"Ich verstehe nicht, wie du das so schnell lernen konntest", stöhnt er, "ich werde nie lernen, so zu sprechen."

"Doch das wirst du, okay?" versichert sie ihm. "Und du musst nicht perfekt sein. Blaine wird deine Bemühungen zu schätzen wissen."

"Du hast ihm nicht erzählt, dass ich es lerne, oder doch?"

"Nein", sagt sie. "Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du es ihm nicht selbst schon längst gesagt hast."

"Weil ich in der Lage sein will, ihm zu zeigen, wie leid es mir tut, wenn ich ihn endlich wieder sehe", gesteht er. "Und das kann ich nicht, wenn ich kaum einen anständigen Satz zustande bringe."

"Du wirst es schon bald lernen."

 

 

**2018**

ICH  FREUE  MICH  SO  FÜR  EUCH , gebärdet Gloria via FaceTime zu Blaine.

Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht – in Blaines Zeitzone – und sie hat bereits zehn verschiedene Videos des Heiratsantrags zugeschickt bekommen. Und mit jedem Einzelnen hat sie sich mehr geärgert, dass sie nicht persönlich dabei sein konnte, um mitzuerleben, wie ihr Sohn sich mit dem Mann seiner Träume verlobt. Aber sie ist zur Zeit für mehrere Monate auf den Philippinen, um ihrer Familie zu helfen, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, nachdem ein Taifun ihre Heimat zerstört hat.

HAST  DU  GEWUSST , DASS  DAD  KOMMEN  WÜRDE ? fragt Blaine und er sieht so begeistert aus, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, wie sie es nie vorher gesehen hat.

ER HAT MONATELANG GEÜBT , lacht sie.

ICH  KANN  NICHT  GLAUBEN , DASS  ER  GEBÄRDEN  LERNT , sagt Blaine. ICH  HÄTTE  NIE  GEDACHT , DASS  ER  DAS  MACHEN  WÜRDE .

ER  LIEBT  DICH  SEHR , DAS  HAT  ER  IMMER  SCHON , erklärt sie . ER  HAT  IMMER  NUR  DAS  BESTE  FÜR  DICH  GEWOLLT . ICH  GLAUBE , ER  HAT  ABER  ERST  JETZT  ENDLICH  ERKANNT , DASS  ES  NICHT  NUR  EINEN  WEG  GIBT , UM  GLÜCKLICH  ZU  WERDEN .

Sie reden noch ein paar Minuten länger miteinander. Sie bringt Blaine auf den neuesten Stand, was ihre Familie angeht und er beschreibt ihr jedes Detail des Heiratsantrags. Obwohl sie das Video schon gesehen hat, ist es schön, zu sehen, wie sich Überraschung und Freude auf seinem Gesicht ausmalen, als er ihr eins nach dem anderen erzählt. Dann erscheint Kurt auf dem Bildschirm und teilt ihr sehr freundlich mit, dass er sie sehr liebt, aber dass er, seit sie miteinander verlobt sind, noch keinen Augenblick alleine mit seinem Verlobten hatte.

Sie versteht den Wink und wünscht ihnen eine Gute Nacht. Sobald sie das Gespräch beendet hat, nimmt sie das Telefon zur Hand und wählt Bills Nummer.

"Hallo?" meldet er sich mit einem Gähnen. Sie fragt sich, ob sie ihn aufgeweckt hat, aber als sie Cooper und seine Frau im Hintergrund lachen hört, weiß sie, dass er noch wach war.

"Hallo mein Lieber. Wie hat's geklappt?" fragt sie, und möchte die Geschichte aus seiner Sicht hören.

"Wirklich gut", sagt er. "Ich habe ihn ehrlich so schrecklich vermisst."

"Ja, ich weiß."

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass mir alles leid tut, was ich ihm angetan habe, als er klein war und dass ich wieder ein Teil seines Lebens sein will."

"Und was hat er gesagt?" fragt sie neugierig. Sie weiß bereits, dass Blaine über Bills Auftauchen nicht verärgert war, aber er hat ihr nicht gesagt, worüber sie genau gesprochen haben.

"Er hat gesagt, dass er mir verzeiht", sagt Bill und sie kann durchs Telefon erahnen, dass sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllen. "Ich habe das wahnsinnige Glück, dass es zwei Menschen in meinem Leben gibt, die mir meine Riesendummheiten vergeben, und ich kann kaum glauben, wie ich das verdient habe."

"Weil wir dich beide von Herzen lieben", sagt sie. Sie versucht, nicht an die dunklen Zeiten ihrer Ehe zu denken, als sie so sehr davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass sie nicht mehr zueinander finden würden. "Auch wenn du manchmal ein richtiger Dickschädel bist."

"Ich liebe dich, Gloria", sagt er.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

"Und danke für alles", fügt er hinzu.

"Wofür?"

"Dass du einen bemerkenswerten Sohn großgezogen hast, obwohl ich dir solche Steine in den Weg gelegt habe."

"Die Tatsache, dass er ein so bemerkenswerter Junge ist, hat mit dir mindestens genausoviel zu tun, wie mit mir. Vergiss das nicht. Du bist sein Vater und auch wenn du im Laufe der Zeit ein paar Fehler gemacht hast, hast du auch so viel Gutes für ihn getan. Der Junge, der sich dir vor so vielen Jahren an Thanksgiving entgegen gestellt hat? Diese Stärke und Entschlossnheit hat er von dir."

"Ja", lacht Bill, "da hast du recht."

Die beiden verbringen noch ein paar Stunden damit, sich an all die ignoranten Menschen zu erinnern, mit denen sie im Laufe der Jahre zu tun gehabt haben, und wie Bill nie zugelassen hatte, dass irgendjemand Blaine behandelte, als sei er kein bemerkenswerter Junge. Die unzähligen Male, die er sich mit den Versicherungsgesellschaften herumgestritten hatte, wenn sie sich weigerten für Hörgeräte zu zahlen. Wie er Bedienungen beschimpft hatte, wenn sie eine Speisekarte in Blindenschrift gebracht hatten. Wie er mit Zähnen und Klauen dafür gekämpft hatte, dass Blaine an der Schule Violin-Unterricht nehmen durfte. Auch wenn er nicht verstanden hatte, was Gehörlosen-Kultur wirklich bedeutete, so war er doch immer stolz gewesen auf seinen Sohn.

Und das ist auch der Grund, warum Gloria ihm vor so vielen Jahren vergeben hat und sie weiß, dass Blaine ihm aus dem gleichen Grund vergeben hat. Bill hatte immer nur das Beste für seinen Sohn gewollt.

 

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***IEP** \- **I** ndividualized **E** ducation **P** rogram ist vergleichbar mit einem individuellen Förderprogramm, das zugeschnitten ist auf die ganz speziellen Bedürfnisse eines benachteiligten Schülers. Mit speziell geschulten Förderlehrern, die sich alleine mit dem Kind beschäftigen, um ihm in der 'Kleinstgruppe' die Möglichkeit zu geben, zu lernen, was es im großen Klassenverband nicht schafft. Zu einem IEP müssen die Eltern zustimmen.
> 
> Dann gibt es aber auch noch den ***Plan 504** , den Blaines Vater nach dessen 2. Grundschuljahr beansprucht und dafür auf die intensive Förderung verzichtet (das ist auch Thema in Kapitel 5 'Bezaubernd', als Blaine und Kurt im Kino auf Maya Johnson treffen). Der Plan 504 stellt sicher, dass ein Kind mit besonderen Bedürfnissen besondere Erleichterungen einfordern kann, um im Unterricht nicht benachteiligt zu werden. Wie z.B. ganz vorne sitzen, mehr Zeit für Klassenarbeiten und Prüfungen zu haben, Rechtschreibung wird anders bewertet (wie z.B. auch bei Legasthenie), es kann zusätzliche technische Hilfen beanspruchen wie z.B. die oben erwähnte [FM-Anlage](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/FM-Anlage). Der Hauptunterschied zum IEP ist, dass das Kind keinen individuellen Förderlehrer mehr hat, sondern nur noch die 'normalen' Klassenlehrer, und dass es nur im gesamten Klassenverband unterichtet wird, und nicht mehr individuell gefördert wird.  
> [Unterschiede zwischen IEP und Plan 504](http://kidshealth.org/en/parents/504-plans.html?WT.ac=p-ra) .
> 
> Wenn ihr 'Bachelorarbeit Blochius' googelt, findet ihr das PDF einer deutschen Bachelorarbeit, die beschreibt, wie es schwerhörigen/tauben Schülern an deutschen Regelschulen ergeht, im Vgl. zur Erziehung an Gehörlosenschulen.


	37. Tumblr-Reaktion auf das Verlobungs-Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wie schon in dem vorhergehenden 'Tumblr-fic' ist es schwierig, es wirklich gut wiederzugeben, weshalb [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting) sich auch entschlossen hat, sie nur auf ihrem Tumblr-Account zu posten und nicht zusammen mit den anderen Geschichtchen auf AO3. Ich versuche es trotzdem. Ihr müsst euch aber unbedingt die Zeit nehmen das Original anzuschauen, mit all den Bilder und gif's . Es lohnt sich. ;-)

Übersetzung von [Discovering](http://adiwriting.tumblr.com/post/91763099796/hearingverse-discovering) von [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 

**9.April 2018**

 

**Deaf-in-the-City hat gepostet :**

 : Leider muss unsere ursprünglich für diese Woche geplante Folge ausfallen. Aber wir glauben, dass wir hier etwas noch viel besseres für euch haben. Schaut's euch doch mal an! 

 

>    Youtube clip: Blaines Verlobung
> 
>  
> 
>  

  **OfficialSebastianSmythe reblogged and added:**

 [](http://66.media.tumblr.com/4027a8a44d41937f5be110005d49e455/tumblr_inline_n8pp18zCfY1r0jyij.jpg)

 Ich habe heute ~~dabei zugesehen~~ geholfen, meinen weltbesten Freund zu verloben und ich bin unendlich froh für ihn. Ich wünsche ihm und seinem Verlobten alles Glück und alle Liebe dieser Welt! Und – für diejenigen unter euch, die Blaines und meinem ersten YouTube Kanal aus alten Zeiten gefolgt sind ..... seht genau hin, ob ihr nicht ein paar altbekannte Warbler-Gesichter unter den Darstellern entdecken könnt.

 

**SeblaineisSOon reblogged and added:**

War das gerade die Bestätigung, dass aus Seblaine nichts wird?

Was für eine Scheiße.

 

  **DeafintheCityfangirl reblogged and added:**

 Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass der Kerl mit dem ich ihn an Weihnachten habe Schlittschuhlaufen sehen, sein Freund ist! Sie waren sooooooo süß miteinander! Zu schade, dass ich sie nicht besser erwischt habe!

 

 

**BroadwayWorldFan reblogged and added:**

 Ist das Kurt Hummel? Er war gerade erst mit 'Dream Away' auf USA Tournee. Er hat den besten Franklin gegeben, den ich je gesehen habe! Er hat wirklich Talent! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er einen tauben Freund hat – oder Verlobten, besser gesagt, stimmts?!

 

  **SeblainersForever reblogged and added:**

 Sebastian kann sich doch nicht ernsthaft darüber freuen? Sein Seelenverwandter wird heiraten!!!!

 

 

**5\. Mai 2018**

 

  **LGBTQPrideInsider hat gepostet:**

 Habt ihr schon Googles neue Werbekampagne gesehen, die einen Clip beinhaltet, in dem ein supersüßes schwules Paar sich verlobt?! Schaut es euch an!

 

  **WereAllGayHere reblogged and added:**

 Hier könnt ihr das Video mit dem Heiratsantrag in voller Länge sehen. Das Paar ist Kurt Hummel, Ensemblemitglied einer Broadway Show (weiß irgendjemand welche genau?) und Blaine Anderson, einer der Moderatoren der YouTube Talkshow 'Deaf in the City'.

 

  **Klaineismynewcrack reblogged and added:**

Irgendjemand hat all diese Bilder von ihnen gefunden. Ich hab keine Ahnung von wann die sind, aber so wie's aussieht sind sie schon seit 5 Jahren zusammen! Sie sind so süß!

  

 [](http://66.media.tumblr.com/6436513e5ec8fb42b53ac402ef67905c/tumblr_inline_n8pqhc4VHU1r0jyij.jpg)

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/413339638e677c57b0804184f45deef6/tumblr_inline_n8pqhiyhMz1r0jyij.jpg)

  [](http://66.media.tumblr.com/d8b24e9098d2d50dafd31fc1226d389e/tumblr_inline_n8pqhqm8ym1r0jyij.jpg)

 

**ShipalloftheShips reblogged and added:**

 Ich habe meine neue Fangemeinde gefunden! Gebt mir ALLES VON KLAINE !

 

  **SebastianKlaineFan reblogged and added:**

 Jetzt haben sie also auch schon einen eigenen Namen? Das ist doch .....

 

 

 

*** * * ***

 

 

**DeafHeartBlainers posted this:**

 Blaine hat das hier gerade getwittert –

 

>  Ich bin überglücklich, weil ich den besten Mann, den ich je kennengelernt habe, heiraten werde
> 
> @theoneandonlyKurtHummel
> 
>  

 

Und Kurt hat soeben das getwittert – 

 

>  Er hat JA gesagt ! @DeafintheCityBlaine
> 
>  

 

 

*** * * *  
**

 

 

 

  **KlaineNewsOfficial hat gepostet:**

 Der Heiratsantrag ist erst einen Monat her und wir haben schon 200.000 Follower !!! Heilige Scheiße ! WOW!

 

**KlaineforeverKlaineforlive reblogged and added:**

 Es ist offiziell, wir haben die Macht auf Tumblr. #RealLifeOTPs

 

  **SebastianBlaineFan reblogged and added:**

 Dieser Mist ist wirklich nur mit ganz viel Alkohol zu ertragen.

 

 

 

**25\. Mai 2018**

 

**KlaineNewsOfficial hat gepostet:**

Die TodayShow hat gerade ein kurzes Interview mit Kurt und Blaine gemacht. Ich bin schon dran, das ganze Interview zu kriegen, aber bis es soweit ist, könnt ihr euch schon mal den kurzen Clip anschauen, den sie auf NBC.com gestellt haben.

 -- der Clip ist untertitelt, für die, die darauf angewiesen sind und Blaine hat einen Gebärdendolmetscher, es sollte also für jeden verständlich sein ! 

 

 

> **Wie geht es euch damit, dass sich das Video von euerm Heiratsantrag / Verlobung wie ein Lauffeuer im Internet verbreitet?**
> 
>  
> 
>   **Blaine (Off-Kommentar des Gebärdendolmetschers)** : Zuerst war es schon eine ziemliche
> 
> Überraschung, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich das so viele Leute ansehen würden. Aber ich
> 
> mache jetzt ja schon seit ein paar Jahren Videos fürs Internet, es war für mich also keine allzu
> 
> schlimme Erfahrung.
> 
>   **Kurt:** Ich glaube, am meisten war ich geschockt, als sie das Video in diese Google-Werbung
> 
> eingebaut haben.
> 
>  
> 
> **Wann werdet ihr zwei jetzt heiraten?**
> 
>  
> 
>   **Kurt:** Wir suchen immer noch die perfekte Location, deshalb haben wir noch keinen Termin
> 
> festgelegt.
> 
>   **Blaine:** Wir müssen auch erst mal sehen, wann Kurt wieder genug freie Zeit hat, jetzt, wo er in
> 
> dieser Broadway-Show ist mit 7 Vorstellungen pro Woche.
> 
>  

 

**KlaineLover reblogged and added:**

 Ich hoffe doch, dass wir auch ein Hochzeitsvideo kriegen, oder zumindest ein Bild !!!!!

 

 

**~***~**

 


	38. Hochzeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem sie von mehreren ihrer Leser gefragt worden ist, wie die Hochzeit von Kurt und Blaine abgelaufen ist, hat die Autorin der Originalgeschichte diese Information auf ihrem Tumblr Account veröffentlicht, aber leider keine detaillierte Story.

 

Übersetzung von [Infos über die Hochzeit auf adiwritings Tumblr-Account](http://adiwriting.tumblr.com/post/83418821847/whitesheepcbd-answered-what-was-their-wedding)

 

 

**6\. Januar 2019**

 Kurt und Blaine heiraten nicht in Ohio, so sehr Blaines Eltern sie auch drängen, nach Hause zu kommen. Sie wollen beide in der Stadt heiraten, denn dort fühlen sie sich zu Hause und dort sind all ihre Freunde. Über den Ort diskutieren sie monatelang. Blaines Eltern weigern sich, die Kosten für die Hochzeit zu übernehmen, wenn sie nicht in einer Kirche heiraten, aber Kurt _kann_ einfach nicht und Blaine will nicht...... nicht wenn er sich dort nicht mehr wohl und akzeptiert fühlt. Deshalb heiraten sie letzten Endes – sehr zum Leidwesen seiner Mutter – in einer ehemaligen Industrieanlage, zwei Autostunden vor der Stadt. Es ist ein Ort, den Kurt ganz zufällig entdeckt und den Blaine zunächst ablehnt, bis Kurt ihm ein paar Skizzen zeigt, wie er sich das ganze vorstellt, und es ist einfach atemberaubend. Es ist industriell und modern wie Kurt es mag, aber gleichzeitig auch Vintage wie es Blaine gefällt, und Kurts Design verwandelt es in einen prachtvollen Ort zum Heiraten – zur großen Überraschung aller.

Am Abend vor der Hochzeit gesteht Blaine Burt nach all den Jahren, wie viel es ihm damals bedeutet hatte, dass Burt bei ihrer ersten Begegnung spontan gebärdet hat. Es sei das netteste gewesen, das jemals jemand für ihn getan hat, und in dem Augenblick hatte er gewusst, dass er eine zweite Heimat gefunden hat.

Sebastian ist Blaines und Rachel ist Kurts Trauzeuge. Dani, Santana, Jeff und Nick kommen als Gäste. Und am Ende kommen Blaines Eltern DOCH und sie bieten DOCH an, die Kosten zu übernehmen, aber Blaine hat noch Geld gespart von seinem YouTube-Kanal (er moderiert 'Deaf in the City' zusammen mit noch drei anderen) und nachdem das Video mit Kurts Heiratsantrag die Runde durchs Internet gemacht hatte und dann sogar in einer Google-Werbung verwendet worden war, haben sie keine Probleme damit, alles selbst zu bezahlen.

Die gesamte Hochzeit ist in ASL mit einem Sprachdolmetscher für die, die keine Gebärden verstehen, sie schreiben ihre Eheversprechen selbst und obwohl Blaine es ablehnt, die ganze Sache für seinen YouTube-Kanal zu filmen, postet Sebastian ein paar kurze Clips von der anschließenden Feier, was zur Folge hat, dass die 'Deaf in the City' Fangemeinde komplett durchdreht.

 

* * *

 

Nach der 'Dream Away'-Tour als Franklin war Kurt Ensemblemitglied in Wicked, bis kurz nach der Verlobung im April 2018. Dann bekommt er ein neues Engagement als Ensemblemitglied einer Show, die von Juli 2018 bis Juli 2019 läuft (im Herbst 2018 wird er zur Zweitbesetzung befördert und übernimmt in dieser Funktion bei 8 Vorstellungen die Hauptrolle). Er und Blaine nehmen sich die Woche vor und die Woche nach der Hochzeit frei. Aber von April bis Juli geht Kurt mit dem Stück auf Tour. Im August 2019 machen Kurt und Blaine 4 Wochen Urlaub in Asien, und mit dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahres für Blaine geht Kurt mit einem neuen Stück erneut für ein halbes Jahr auf Tour, diesmal jedoch mit einer Hauptrolle.

 

~***~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am vergangenen Wochenende habe ich Stunden mit Excel-Listen zugebracht. Die Autorin der Originalgeschichte [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting) hat mir ganz überraschend den Zugang zu ihrer i-Cloud erlaubt, wo sie all ihre 'Notizen' zu dieser Serie abgespeichert hat in einer Detailtreue – ich komm aus dem Schwärmen gar nicht mehr raus. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, was dort alles drin steht.
> 
> Ganz viele Ideen für weitere Kapitel natürlich auch. Aber ich erzähl euch das in erster Linie, weil ich euch anbieten möchte (und vielleicht führt das dann ja endlich mal zu ein paar Kommentaren hier) dass ihr mir gerne Fragen stellen könnt, wenn ihr irgendwas wissen wollt, ganz gleich was. Ich habe jetzt den kompletten Headcanon der Autorin zur Verfügung und mit ein bisschen Glück kann ich sie euch beantworten.
> 
> Ich habe bei den Kapiteln **17** (Eingewöhnung), **23** (DiTC Live Blog), **28** (Im Schlaf) und **32** (Ermutigung) nachträglich am Ende zusätzliche Infos angehängt, die ein bisschen den Background von Kurt und Blaines Situation beleuchten.


	39. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Blaine entschließt sich, sich ein Tattoo stechen zu lassen, das ihn an Kurt erinnern soll, wenn der unterwegs auf Tournee ist.

Übersetzung von [Tattooing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1785988) von [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 

 **31\. Januar 2020** , 13 Monate nach der Hochzeit

 WAS , WENN  ICH  MIR  EINS  STECHEN  LASSE ? fragt Blaine, als sie die Kameraausrüstung in der Lobby des kleinen Tattoo-und Piercing-Studios aufbauen.

WAS  STECHEN  LASSEN ? EIN  PIERCING ? Sebastian betrachtet ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, als könnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wo Blaine sich womöglich piercen lassen wollte.

EIN  TATTOO , Blaine sieht ihn vorwurfsvoll an, weil Sebastian lachen muss.

DU  LÄSST  DIR  EIN  TATTOO  STECHEN ? SCHON  KLAR ....... Sebastian winkt ab und geht nach hinten zu dem Mann, den sie für ihre Show 'Deaf in the City' interviewen sollen.

Ryan hat ihnen letzte Woche die Informationen geschickt. Der Mann ist ein CODA, der fließend gebärdet und als Tätowierer arbeitet. Blaine hat bisher noch nie in Erwägung gezogen, sich ein Tattoo stechen zu lassen, weil es ihm, offen gesagt die ganze Mühe nie wert gewesen war. Eine Tätowierung ist etwas Dauerhaftes, und mit einer Sprachbarriere gibt es so vieles, was schief gehen kann, selbst, wenn er einen Dolmetscher dabei hätte. Aber seit er über den Mann gelesen hat, den sie heute interviewen, nimmt der Gedanke mehr und mehr Gestalt an.

Er wünscht sich etwas ganz Bestimmtes, eine Erinnerung, dass Kurt immer bei ihm ist, auch wenn er unterwegs auf Tour ist. Sein Sweatshirt nachts zum Schlafen anzuziehen und tagsüber seine Schals zu stibitzen ist eine tolle Sache, aber es ist nicht von Dauer. Nicht so, wie es ein Tattoo wäre. Es wäre etwas, das er anschauen könnte, wenn er sich einsam fühlt und das ihn daran erinnerte, dass er einen liebenden Ehemann hat, ganz gleich, wie weit er auch von ihm entfernt wäre.

Während Sebastian das Interview führt und Blaine die Kamera bedient, nimmt die Idee Gestalt an. Wenn er sich etwas tätowieren lässt, dann müsste es etwas sehr persönliches sein. Etwas, das für sie beide, für ihn und Kurt, eine tiefe Bedeutung hat, aber nicht notwendigerweise dem Rest der Welt ins Gesicht schreit 'dieses Tattoo ist für meinen Mann'. Die Stelle wäre kein großes Problem. Es müsste so sein, dass er es bedecken kann. Er glaubt zwar nicht, dass seine Schule sich um so etwas wie ein Tattoo scheren würde, aber er möchte es nicht herausfordern, solange er noch keine unbefristete Stelle hat. Das bedeutet, abgesehen von Hals und Unterarmen, kann er es so ziemlich überall verstecken.

Als sie einen Rundgang durch das Studio machen und der Tätowierer ihnen einen Teil der Instrumente zeigt, die er für Piercings und Tattoos benötigt, wandern Blaines Gedanken erneut zu Dingen und Ereignissen, die ihn an Kurt erinnern.

Musik.

Broadway.

Nach Hause zu kommen und ein warmes Bad vorzufinden, das für sie beide vorbereitet ist.

Warme Zimtbrötchen an einem gemütlichen Sonntagmorgen.

Süße Liebesbriefe, die er abends am Kühlschrank angeheftet findet, wenn ihre Zeitpläne so gar nicht überein stimmen.

Aber nichts von alle dem scheint wirklich passend zu sein. Wenn er sich etwas dauerhaft in die Haut stechen lässt, dann will er sicher sein, dass es etwas ist, das ihm immer gefallen wird. Er denkt zurück daran, wie sie sich begegnet sind, ein geschäftiges Café und der viel zu enge Flur bei den Toiletten. Ihre erste Verabredung zum Kino. Ihr erster Kuss, der zur Folge hatte, dass Kaffeebohnen über den gesamten Fußboden gespritzt sind. Das erste Mal, als er bei Kurt zu Hause war und sein Vater mit ihm gebärdet hatte ......

Das war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er Kurts Herzschlag gespürt hatte. Das erste Mal, dass er in seiner Vorstellung diese Amsel gesehen hatte, die ihn so sehr an Kurt erinnerte. Dann kommt ihm plötzlich die Erleuchtung und er weiß ganz genau, was er will und er kann gar nicht verstehen, warum es ihm nicht schon früher eingefallen ist.

Das Interview ist zu Ende und Sebastian beginnt ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken, aber anstatt zu helfen, unterhält sich Blaine mit Shawn, dem Tattoo-Künstler.

WENN  ICH  MIR  HEUTE  EIN  TATTOO  MACHEN  LASSEN  WOLLTE , WIE  WÜRDE  DAS  ABLAUFEN ? MÜSSTE  ICH  EINE  ZEICHNUNG  VORBEI  BRINGEN ? fragt er.

DAS  KOMMT  DRAUF  AN . WENN  DU  MIR  ERKLÄRST , WAS  DU  WILLST , DANN  KANN  ICH  DIR  ETWAS  AUFZEICHNEN , gebärdet Shawn.

IST  DAS  DEIN  ERNST ? fragt Sebastian. DU  LÄSST  DICH  TÄTOWIEREN ?

WARUM  SCHOCKIERT  DICH  DAS  SO ? fragt Blaine beleidigt.

HAST  DU  ÜBERHAUPT  MIT  KURT  DARÜBER  GESPROCHEN ?

WANN  HÄTTE  ICH  MIT  IHM  DARÜBER  REDEN  SOLLEN ? ER  KOMMT  ERST  IN  VIER  WOCHEN  WIEDER  UND  MIT  DER  ZEITVERSCHIEBUNG  UND  DER  SCHLECHTEN  INTERNET-VERBINDUNG ...... ES  IST  MEIN  KÖRPER , ES  IST  MEINE  ENTSCHEIDUNG , erklärt Blaine.

DU  VERMISST  IHN  ALSO  WIRKLICH ? fragt Sebastian.

MEINEN  MANN ? WAS  GLAUBST  DU  WOHL ? Blaine sieht ihn finster an und wendet sich wieder Shawn zu, um ihm zu erklären, was er sich vorstellt.

Am Ende schafft es Shawn nicht nur, eine wunderschöne Zeichnung von einer Amsel vor einem Sonnenuntergang anzufertigen, er lässt das ganze aus Noten und EKG-Herzschlaglinien entstehen, was es umso persönlicher werden lässt. Er braucht zwei Sitzungen, um die Farben und Schattierungen all der kleinen Details exakt hinzukriegen. Das Tattoo ist so groß wie Blaines Hand und es sitzt genau über seinem Herzen, kaum zu sehen, wenn er ein T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt trägt.

Als er es abends mit Lotion einreibt, muss er lächeln, als er daran denkt, wie es sich jedes Mal anfühlt, wenn er in Kurts Armen liegt und seinen Herzschlag spüren kann. Und er fühlt sich sicher und geliebt. Es ist egal, wie lange Kurt auf Tournee ist. Es ist egal, dass dieses erste Jahr nach ihrer Hochzeit ihr bisher schwerstes ist, weil sie so oft voneinander getrennt waren. Sie werden es überstehen, weil sie einander lieben und dieser Gedanke reicht aus, damit Blaine nachts schlafen kann.

 

 ~***~

  


	40. Valentinstag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Eine Fernbeziehung zu führen ist nicht leicht, aber Blaine lebt für Momente wie diesen.

Übersetzung von

[Hearing!Verse drabble: Valentine's Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1358470)  von [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

**14\. Februar 2020**

 Blaine erwacht, als eine Hand beruhigende Muster auf seinen Bauch malt. Er kuschelt sich an den Körper hinter ihm und sein Bewusstsein driftet weg in diesen Zustand zwischen Träumen und Wachen, in dem er nicht genau weiß, wo er selbst aufhört und das Gewirr seiner Decke beginnt, aber er fühlt sich zufrieden und behaglich, wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr und da ist eine verlässliche Hand, die ihm Halt gibt. Irgendwann ist er wohl wieder eingeschlafen, denn er hat das Gefühl, dass mehrere Stunden vergangen sind, als alles plötzlich einen Sinn ergibt.

Es ist Wochen her, seit er in den Armen seines Geliebten aufgewacht ist. Kurt ist auf Tournee und sein strenger Zeitplan erlaubt es ihm kaum, häufig via FaceTime anzurufen, geschweige denn, nach Hause zu kommen. Blaine hat die meisten Nächte in Kurts altem verschlissenen New Directions T-Shirt geschlafen, die Arme um ein Kissen geschlungen, das schon lange nicht mehr nach Kurt riecht. Er wird es Kurt gegenüber nie zugeben, aber er hasst es, wenn Kurt auf Tournee geht. Es ist schon schwierig genug, wenn er jeden Abend eine Show in der Stadt hat und erst weit nach Mitternacht zu ihm ins Bett schlüpft, aber dann können sie wenigstens miteinander aufwachen.

Dieser Gedanke bringt ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit, zu dieser mysteriösen Hand, die gefährlich nah an seinem Hosenbund entlangwandert und zu dem starken Körper hinter ihm. Er dreht sich soweit nach hinten um, bis er endlich Kurts Gesicht sehen kann und er kann nicht verhindern, dass ihm die Tränen in die Augen steigen.

WAS  MACHST  DU  DENN  HIER ? fragt er.

ES  IST  VALENTINSTAG . ICH  WOLLTE  NICHT  OHNE  DICH  AUFWACHEN .

Blaine lächelt und er zieht Kurt ganz fest in seine Arme und legt den Kopf auf Kurts Herz, denn er braucht einen Beweis, dass es Wirklichkeit ist und nicht nur ein hoffnungsvoller Tagtraum, den ihm sein Unterbewusstsein vorgaukelt. Es dauert länger als gewöhnlich, wie immer, wenn sie allzu lange Zeit getrennt voneinander waren, aber schließlich erfasst er die schwachen Vibrationen seines Herzens und er sieht die wunderschöne Amsel in seinen Gedanken. Er hat Kurt noch nicht erzählt, dass er sich vor zwei Wochen diese Amsel über sein Herz hat tätowieren lassen.

WANN  MUSST  DU  WIEDER  WEG ? fragt Blaine, und es graust ihm schon jetzt vor dem Abschied. Am liebsten würde er gar nicht fragen, aber diesen Fehler hatte er schon einmal gemacht und war dann am Boden zerstört gewesen, als Kurt sich mitten in der Nacht auf den Weg gemacht hatte und Blaine sich gar nicht richtig verabschieden konnte.

MORGEN  IN  DER  FRÜHE , gebärdet Kurt so gut er kann mit der linken Hand, denn seine rechte ist unter Blaine eingeklemmt.

DANN  HABEN  WIR  ZEIT ? fragt Blaine.

Kurt nickt lächelnd und bettet Blaines Kopf sanft wieder zurück auf seine Brust, so dass er seinen Herzschlag spüren kann und alles versteht, was er nicht gesagt hat. Finger streicheln durch sein Haar, er atmet tief ein und genießt es, dass das Bett endlich wieder nach Kurt riecht. Dann schließt er die Augen bis er die Amsel sehen kann und er erinnert sich daran, dass er inniger geliebt wird, als er es je für möglich gehalten hat.

 

 

**~***~**

 


	41. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Seit Jahren schon warten sie auf ein eigenes Kind. Sie warten schon so lange, dass sie die Hoffnung fast aufgegeben haben, als Mei in ihr Leben tritt.

 

Übersetzung von  [Adopting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1358485) von [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 

Seit dem letzten Kapitel 'Valentinstag' sind dreieinhalb Jahre vergangen. Ende Februar 2020 ist Kurts langes Tournee-Jahr endlich zu Ende und er startet in New York am Broadway durch mit führenden Musical-Hauptrollen, die ihm in den folgenden Jahren zwei Tonys einbringen — im Juni 2022 als 'bester Hauptdarsteller in einem Musical' und im Juni 2023 als 'bester Schauspieler in einem Musical' .

Blaines Stelle an der Lexington-Gehörlosenschule wird ab September 2021 in eine unbefristete Stelle umgewandelt mit einem Gehalt von ca 5000 $ monatlich. Parallel dazu filmt er im Wechsel mit seinen Partnern Sebastian und Ryan wöchentliche Episoden für DitC und nimmt zusammen mit Sebastian mehrmals im Jahr an verschiedenen Deaf-Expos im ganzen Land teil, bei denen sie oft gebeten werden, etwas aus ihrem ehemaligen Warbler-Repertoire zum Besten zu geben, oder aber über ihre Erfahrungen als Gehörlose in New York zu berichten. Blaines Name ist in der Gehörlosen-Gemeinschaft der gesamten USA ein Begriff.

 

 

**17\. September 2023**

 Keiner von ihnen war letzte Nacht in der Lage gewesen, zu schlafen, also sind sie stattdessen aufgeblieben und haben Blaines altes Büro mit Grundierung gestrichen. Mit all dem Papierkram in letzter Minute, den Reisevorbereitungen und Einkäufen, hatten sie gerade genügend Zeit gefunden, Blaines alte Büromöbel aus dem Zimmer zu räumen und in einem angemieteten Lagerraum zwischenzulagern. Obwohl Kurt zunächst behauptet hatte, dass es nicht wichtig wäre, die Wände zu streichen, dass sie das später noch machen könnten, hatte ihn der ganze Stress am Ende doch eingeholt und er konnte nicht aufhören zu lamentieren, dass dunkelblau keine Glücksfarbe sei und dass ihr neuer kleiner Familienzuwachs auf gar keinen Fall in einem Zimmer mit solch dunklen Wänden schlafen könne.

Normalerweise, wenn Kurt sich so in etwas hineinsteigert, kann Blaine ihn beruhigen und ihn erkennen lassen, wie lächerlich er sich benimmt. Aber jetzt fühlte sich Blaine genauso unter Druck, und je mehr Kurt sich über die negativen Auswirkungen von dunklen Farben ausließ, umso mehr drehte Blaine durch.

Deshalb war er mitten in der Nacht im Schlafanzug losgezogen, um Grundierung und Farbe zu kaufen. Gott im Himmel, er liebte es, dass man in New York auch noch nachts um 2 Uhr so gut wie alles bekommen konnte.

Am Morgen dann, waren sie so aufgeregt gewesen, rechtzeitig am Flughafen zu sein und durch die Sicherheitskontrolle zu gelangen, dass sie am Ende fünf Stunden zu früh für ihren Flug da waren. Sie verbrachten zwei Stunden in den verschiedenen Shops, fest entschlossen, das perfekte Begrüßungsgeschenk zu finden, fast schon paranoid bei der Vorstellung, dass es wieder schief gehen würde, und ihre Träume mit einer weiteren gescheiterten Adoption wieder zerschmettert würden. Ein drittes Kind zu verlieren, wäre für ihre schon allzu zerbrechlichen Herzen unmöglich zu ertragen — dieses Mal _musste_ es klappen.

Als sie das Flugzeug bestiegen für ihren 14-Stunden Flug nach Beijing, drei verschiedene Einkaufstaschen in der Hand ( ES  IST  EIN  LANGER  FLUG , SIE  BRAUCHT  SPIELSACHEN , hatte Blaine sich gerechtfertigt), erwischte sich Kurt dabei, wie er leise betete, dass es dieses Mal klappen musste. Er glaubte nicht, dass er Blaines Blick würde ertragen können, wenn die Antwort wieder ein 'nein' wäre. Er könnte Blaine nicht halten, wenn er sich schluchzend selbst die Schuld geben würde, weil sie das Kind, das sie sich beide so verzweifelt wünschten, nicht bekämen. Kurt wusste, dass sein unsicherer Beruf als Schauspieler und die Tatsache, dass sie schwul waren, ebenfalls eine Rolle spielten — aber wie sollte er Blaine versichern, dass seine Taubheit den Adoptionsprozess nicht beeinflusst hatte, wenn er wusste, dass es nicht stimmte?

Nein, sie würden dieses Kind bekommen, und nichts würde sie aufhalten. Blaine war dazu bestimmt, ein Vater zu sein, jeder, der ihn jemals mit Kindern gesehen hatte, konnte das bestätigen und Kurts Aufgabe, als sein Ehemann, war es, ihm diese Möglichkeit zu bieten.

 

*** * * ***

 

BERUHIGE  DICH , gebärdet Kurt, als sie am Nachmittag vor ihrem Hotel in ein Taxi steigen, um endlich ihre Tochter zu treffen. Blaine rutscht unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her und reibt sich mit der Hand über den Nacken, wie er es immer macht, wenn er nervös ist.

WAS , WENN  SIE  UNS  NICHT  MAG ? fragt er, und sieht verzweifelter aus, als Kurt ihn je gesehen hat — was eigentlich verrückt ist. Wann hat jemals irgendjemand Blaine nicht leiden mögen?

SIE  WIRD  DICH  LIEBEN , gebärdet er und macht sich selbst damit mindestens genauso viel Mut wie Blaine.

Aber Blaine scheint ihm nicht zu glauben, und er weiß, dass es keinen Zweck hat, es zu wiederholen. In weniger als einer Stunde werden sie die kleine Mei treffen und dann wird Blaine die Antwort wissen. Nichts, was er jetzt sagt, wird Blaine davon überzeugen können, dass er gut genug ist — das ist etwas, das nur Mei wird tun können.

HAST  DU  BURT  GESAGT , DASS  ER  SICH  DARUM  KÜMMERN  MUSS , DASS  DAS  BETT  FERTIG  IST ? fragt Blaine zum dritten Mal für heute. Obwohl er bei dem Video-Telefonat mit ihm dabei war, ist Blaine immer noch beunruhigt, dass nichts fertig sein wird, wenn sie nach Hause kommen.

DAS  HABE  ICH , antwortet Kurt geduldig. Sie haben schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, wie leicht es ist, sich gegenseitig anzufauchen, wenn sie beide unter Druck stehen und er wird sicherlich nicht heute einen dummen Streit vom Zaun brechen.

UND  ER  WIRD  AUCH  DAS  ZIMMER  FERTIG  STREICHEN ? fragt Blaine.

JA .

WAS , WENN  IHR  DIE  FARBE  NICHT  GEFÄLLT ?

Kurt hält einen Moment inne und stellt sich vor, wie sie Mei zum ersten Mal nach Hause bringen, nur um festzustellen, dass sie ihr neues Zimmer hasst und sein Pulsschlag beschleunigt sich. Würden sie sie zurück schicken müssen, wenn es ihr nicht gefiel? Würde es weitere Treffen geben, bei denen Mei irgendwie erkennen lassen würde, wie sehr sie sie beide und ihr neues Zuhause hasste?

Nein. Kurt darf so nicht denken. Er kann es sich nicht leisten. Dieses Mal wird alles gut werden, er ist ganz sicher.

DANN  WERDEN  WIR  ES  NEU  STREICHEN , gebärdet er und ergreift Blaines Hand, um ihn zu beruhigen und gleichzeitig daran zu hindern, noch mehr Fragen zu stellen, die sie nur beide ganz verrückt machen.

Es ist nicht hilfreich, dass sie erst so kurzfristig von Mei erfahren haben. Ihr erster Versuch mit einer Adoption vor zweieinhalb Jahren war wie aus dem Bilderbuch gewesen. Sie hatten eine Adoptionsagentur in der Stadt kontaktiert, die notwendigen Papiere ausgefüllt und all die typischen Befragungen und Wartezeiten durchlaufen. Als sie dann eine Schwangere gefunden hatten, die ihr Kind zur Adoption freigeben wollte, war ihr Leben perfekt gewesen. Sie hatten Monate Zeit gehabt, das Kinderzimmer einzurichten, Möbel und Babykleidung zu kaufen, (sie waren sogar extra in eine neue [Wohnung](https://www.avaloncommunities.com/new-york/new-york-city-apartments/ava-high-line/apartment/NY034-NY034-001-157) umgezogen, in einen großen Apartmentkomplex mit Pförtner, nachdem in ihre alte Wohnung eingebrochen worden war, und sie um die Sicherheit des Babys fürchteten) ........ Nur, um am Tag der Geburt ihres Sohnes zu erfahren, dass die Mutter ihre Meinung geändert und beschlossen hatte, das Baby zu behalten.

Sie hatten Baby Grayson noch nicht einmal halten dürfen, bevor sie ihn hergeben mussten.

Sie waren beide am Boden zerstört gewesen, aber Blaine hatte es sich am meisten zu Herzen genommen. Wenn Kurt von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen war, hatte er Blaine oft schlafend auf dem Boden des Kinderzimmers gefunden, mit vom Weinen ganz verquollenen Augen. Als Blaine in den folgenen Wochen mehr und mehr depressiv wurde, zog Kurt einen Schlussstrich und gab all ihre neuen Babysachen seiner schwangeren Arbeitskollegin, fest entschlossen, alle Baby-Erinnerungen aus dem Haus zu verbannen. Aus dem zweiten Schlafzimmer machte er ein Arbeitszimmer für Blaine und langsam wurde es wieder besser. Schließlich waren sie bereit dazu, es erneut zu versuchen.

Nach dem ersten missglückten Versuch, wandten sie sich an eine internationale Adoptionsagentur, um ganz neu anzufangen. Ihr Sachbearbeiter fand schließlich ein zur Adoption freigegebenes Baby in China. Obwohl China normalerweise nicht an schwule Paare vermittelt oder an Paare mit Behinderung, schaffte er es, die bürokratischen Hürden zu überwinden und sie begannen ein weiteres Mal mit einem Adoptionsverfahren.

Zwei Monate, nachdem sie erfahren hatten, dass sie für ein drei Monate altes Mädchen in Shanghai ausgewählt worden waren, hatten sie einen Telefonanruf erhalten, in dem ihnen mitgeteilt wurde, dass ihr Kind einer britischen Familie gegeben worden war. Sie hatten es nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, aber Kurt hörte die Botschaft klar und deutlich — sie war einem hörenden Hetero-Paar gegeben worden. Dieses Mal war Blaine besser darauf vorbereitet gewesen, mit einer Zurückweisung umzugehen. Er gab zu, dass er nie wirklich daran geglaubt hatte, dass sie das Baby bekommen würden, dass er immer gewusst hatte, dass die Agentur nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass eine bessere Familie auftauchen würde. Sie waren nur die Notlösung gewesen...... Sie waren die Familie, für die die Agentur sich entschieden hätte, wenn sie nichts Besseres finden würden.

Kurt war niedergeschmettert. Er stürzte sich in seine Arbeit, weil es das Einzige war, was ihn daran hinderte, durchzudrehen. Jeden Abend, nachdem der Vorhang gefallen war, konnte er sich nicht überwinden, in ein kinderloses Heim zurückzukehren, also ging er auf Aftershow-Parties. Nach unzähligen Auseinandersetzungen, weil Kurt betrunken nach Hause kam, nahm Blaine ihn ins Gebet und flehte ihn an, aufzuhören. Ihre Ehe war belastbar, aber sie war nicht stark genug, noch mehr Kummer zu ertragen.

Sie gaben die Adoption auf und beschlossen, sich stattdessen aufeinander zu konzentrieren. Sie hatten darüber gesprochen, es vielleicht in ein paar Jahren mit einer Leihmutter zu versuchen, aber alle Gespräche über ein Baby sollten für mindestens ein Jahr vom Tisch bleiben. Ihre Seelen brauchten Zeit zum Heilen.

Es war besser geworden. Kurt kam unmittelbar nach seinen Shows nach Hause, so dass er Blaine noch sehen konnte, bevor der zu Bett ging. An seinen freien Tagen bereitete er immer ein aufwendiges Mahl zu, bis Blaine nach Hause kam, und diese Abende verbrachten sie in der Regel bis weit nach Blaines üblicher Schlafenszeit damit, sich zu lieben. Alles war wieder wunderbar zwischen ihnen.

Dann, vor fünf Tagen, hatten sie einen Telefonanruf von der Adoptionsagentur erhalten.

Ein drei Jahre altes Mädchen war an einem Waisenhaus abgegeben worden, und es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass es hochgradig taub ist. Ihr Agent hatte ihnen erklärt, dass das Waisenhaus überfordert war und nicht die Mittel und Möglichkeiten hatte, sich um ein behindertes Kind zu kümmern und gefragt, ob sie bereit wären, es zu adoptieren.

Sie hatten sich einen Tag Zeit genommen, um es miteinander zu besprechen, aber, als sie beide zustimmten, hatten sie angenommen, dass sie noch mindestens einen Monat Zeit haben würden, ihr Heim auf den Neuankömmling vorzubereiten. Sie hatten nicht erwartet, dass man sie bitten würde, so bald wie möglich einen Flug zu buchen. Noch nie hatten sie irgendwo von einer Adoption gelesen oder gehört, die in weniger als einer Woche über die Bühne gegangen war.

Zum Glück hatten Kurts Eltern sofort einen Flug nach New York gebucht, um ihnen zu helfen, die Wohnung für ein Kind vorzubereiten. Als sie sich auf den Weg machten, war noch nicht einmal das Bett für die kleine Mei aufgebaut gewesen.

 

*** * * ***

 

Als das Taxi endlich anhält, nimmt Kurt an, dass sie am Ziel sind. Sie bezahlen den Fahrer und steigen aus, unsicher, was sie als nächstes tun sollen. Keines der Straßenschilder ist in Englisch und Kurt kann keine chinesischen Schriftzeichen lesen. Er war entschlossen gewesen, Mandarin zu lernen, damals Anfang 2022, als sie erstmals eine Adoption aus China in Erwägung gezogen hatten, aber es hatte einfach nicht in seinen Terminplan gepasst und als die Adoption dann fehlgeschlagen war, hatte er es aufgegeben. Jetzt wünschte er, er hätte es nicht getan.

WAS  SOLLEN  WIR  MACHEN ? fragt Blaine und blickt sich nervös in der Straße um. Sie befinden sich ganz klar in einem Wohngebiet, aber alle Häuser sehen gleich aus und er hat keinen Anhaltspunkt, wo sie mit der Suche beginnen können.

Es bleibt ihnen zum Glück erspart, von Haus zu Haus zu gehen, als zwei Häuser weiter eine ältere Frau vor die Tür tritt.

"Hummel-Anderson Familie?" ruft sie mit starkem Akzent.

"Ja", sagt Kurt, ergreift Blaines Hand und geht die Straße entlang und durch die Tür.

Er weiß nicht, was er erwartet hat, als sie eintreten. Vielleicht Kinder, die vor ihm hin und her rennen und lautstark miteinander spielen — absolutes Chaos. Vielleicht hat er ein prächtiges Treppenhaus und holzvertäfelte Wände erwartet, wie in dem Film [Little Princess](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Princess) . Er hat befürchtet, ein heruntergekommenes Gebäude zu betreten, mit Schimmel an den Wänden, schiefen Möbeln und baufälligem Dach.

Er hat nicht erwartet, dass es so geschäftlich-nüchtern sein würde. Sie gehen einen Flur entlang, an mehreren Büros vorbei – es ist ein bisschen, wie in einer Arztpraxis. Am Ende des Flurs werden sie in ein leeres Spielzimmer geführt, mit einem Regal voller Bücher, einer Mini-Rutsche in der Ecke und einer Kiste voller Spielsachen neben einem Sofa. Sie werden gebeten, Platz zu nehmen und so warten sie, ohne weitere Instruktionen zu bekommen.

GLAUBST  DU , DASS  SIE  SIE  HERHOLEN ? fragt Blaine.

ICH  WEISS  ES  NICHT , sagt Kurt und schaut hinüber zu der Wand, an der ein langer Spiegel vom Boden bis zur Decke reicht. Er fragt sich, ob man sie wohl schon beobachtet und fühlt sich wie ein Tier im Käfig.

Die Tür öffnet sich wieder und sie halten beide den Atem an, aber die Frau, die eintritt, Bai, hat kein Kind dabei. Sie ist jünger, ungefähr in ihrem Alter und trägt Jeans und ein verwaschenes Sweatshirt. Sie lächelt breit und wirkt entspannt und freundlich, und ihre Nerven beruhigen sich ein wenig. Sie ist nicht hier, um sie zu kritisieren oder zu verurteilen, ihre Aufgabe ist es einfach nur, sicherzustellen, dass sie der Verantwortung einer Adoption gewachsen sind. Schließlich versucht sie, für jedes Kind gut passende Familien zu finden.

Bai stellt ihnen eine ganze Liste an Fragen und Kurt muss alles für Blaine dolmetschen, aber sie sieht sie deshalb kein bisschen unfreundlich an. Da ist keine stumme Bewertung in ihrem Blick, wie sie es bei früheren Adoptions-Interviews schon erlebt haben.

"Sind sie darauf vorbereitet, ein gehörloses Kind zu adoptieren? Es werden zusätzliche medizinische Kosten auf sie zukommen, erzieherische Bedenken und eine zusätzliche familiäre Belastung, anders als bei einem normal entwickelten Kind", fragt sie.

Blaine und Kurt sehen sich amüsiert an.

ICH  GLAUBE , WIR  SIND  UNS  DER  BEDÜRFNISSE  EINES  GEHÖRLOSEN  KINDES  SEHR  WOHL  BEWUSST , gebärdet Blaine und Kurt übersetzt für ihn.

"Es tut mir leid, wenn ihnen diese Fragen, unter den gegebenen Umständen, albern erscheinen, aber die Regierung verlangt, dass ich sie jeder Familie stelle, die ein Kind mit besonderen Bedürfnissen adoptiert", sagt Bai und beide nicken verständnisvoll. Wenn es bedeutet, dass sie Mei mit nach Hause nehmen dürfen, dann sind sie bereit noch eine Million solcher Fragen zu beantworten.

Und das müssen sie auch. Die Fragen nehmen kein Ende. Werden sie sich die Kosten für Hörgeräte leisten können? Werden sie ein Cochlea-Implantat in Erwägung ziehen, wenn sie dafür in Frage kommt? Wissen sie schon, auf welche Schule sie Mei schicken werden? Wo werden sie wohnen? Gibt es Pläne, aus der Stadt wegzuziehen? Ist ihr Heim sicher? Ist es für ein taubes Kind ausgestattet? Können sie Gebärdensprache? Können auch noch andere Familienmitglieder Gebärdensprache? Wollen sie beide weiter berufstätig bleiben? Wie beabsichtigen sie, dafür zu sorgen, dass Mei ihre chinesische Kultur nicht ganz verliert?

Es sind so viele Fragen, dass Kurt sich der Kopf dreht, als Bai endlich geht, um Mei zu holen. Aber er ist voller Hoffnung. Das Treffen ist gut verlaufen und er ist unglaublich hoffnungsvoll, dass es dieses Mal wirklich funktionieren wird. Er kann es spüren.

Und nach Blaines Lächeln zu urteilen, kann der es auch spüren.

Als sich die Tür öffnet und Bai zurückkommt, lugt Mei schüchtern aus ihrem Versteck hinter Bais Beinen hervor. Sie ist ein bezauberndes kleines Ding, mit prallen Pausbäckchen, wie nur Kinder sie haben, und sie trägt ein hübsches Kleid mit blauem Blumenmuster.

HALLO , gebärdet Kurt, aber als sie bemerkt, dass er sie gesehen hat, verschwindet sie wieder in ihr Versteck.

"Wir haben große Probleme, uns mit ihr zu verständigen, weil sie nicht spricht, und soweit wir festgestellt haben, hat sie alle Gebärden, die sie benutzt, selbst erfunden", erklärt Bai. "Sie ist sehr schüchtern. Sie spielt noch nicht mal mit den anderen Kindern."

Kurt nickt verstehend. Er nimmt an, dass sie eben ein paar Minuten warten müssen, bis Mei mit ihnen warm wird und hervor kommt, um zu spielen, aber Blaine hat andere Pläne. Er steht auf und durchwühlt die Spielzeugkiste. Als er einen roten Gummiball findet, holt er ihn heraus und beginnt, damit zu spielen. Kurt fragt sich, was er vorhat, er fordert Mei noch nicht einmal auf, zu ihm zu kommen, um mit ihm zu spielen, aber dann sieht er es.

Mei spitzelt wieder hinter Bais Bein hervor und schaut Blaine und den Ball neugierig an. Blaine sagt nichts, aber Kurt sieht, wie er sie aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet. Langsam — schrecklich langsam — schleicht Mei auf Zehenspitzen näher an Blaine heran, bis sie schließlich neben ihm steht und mit sehnsüchtigem Blick zusieht, wie der Ball auf und ab hüpft.

WILLST  DU  MEINEN  BALL ? fragt Blaine und Mei verzieht verwirrt das Gesicht und schaut zwischen Blaine und Bai hin und her.

Sie sieht zu Bai, berührt mit den Händen wiederholt ihre Ohren und zeigt auf Blaine. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie etwas fragt, aber Kurt weiß nicht was. Sie gebärdet nicht in ASL. Sie wiederholt die Gebärde aber mehrere Male und wartet auf eine Antwort, bis Blaine sich ihr zuwendet.

JA , ICH  BIN  AUCH  TAUB , gebärdet er und ihre Augen leuchten auf.

Kurt hat das Gefühl, dass ihm das Herz in der Brust zerspringt, als er sieht, wie Blaine und Mei einander anlächeln. Plötzlich kann er es genau vor sich sehen. Wie sie alle drei durch den Central Park spazieren; Blaine, der mit einer glücklich quietschenden Mei auf den Schultern schnell voraus rennt. Er stellt sie sich beim Abendessen vor, wie Blaine geduldig ihr Essen in kleine Bissen schneidet, während sie Kurt von ihrem geschäftigen Tag erzählt. Er kann sie an Halloween sehen, wie sie alle in aufeinander abgestimmten Kostümen in ihrem Apartment-Gebäude von Tür zu Tür gehen für Süßes-oder-Saures. Er sieht Blaine, wie er sie abends zu Bett bringt und eine ausgeklügelte Geschichte erfindet, über eine Weltraumreise auf einem Drachen, während Mei ihren Daddy glücklich anhimmelt.

Blaine war immer dazu bestimmt, ein Vater zu sein, das lässt sich nicht abstreiten. Aber zum ersten Mal, seit Baby Grayson nicht mit ihnen nach Hause gekommen ist, wagt Kurt es, sich die Zukunft vorzustellen – ihre Zukunft – mit Kindern. Er ist so oft enttäuscht worden, dass er es nicht gewagt hat, zu sehr darüber nachzudenken. Er hat sich nicht vorgestellt, wie Blaines Mutter mit ihrem Kind an Weihnachten zuhause in Ohio Plätzchen backt. Er hat nie gewagt, sich seinen Dad als Großvater vorzustellen. Es hatte zu weh getan, also hatten sie jedes Gespräch über Babys immer nur auf die Gegenwart bezogen – immer nur von einem zum nächsten Schritt gedacht. Vorschnelles Handeln — Kinderzimmer zu streichen, bevor die Papiere unterzeichnet waren — war einfach zu viel gewesen.

Aber jetzt kann er es sehen und er kann nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein paar Tränen kommen, so wundervoll sieht es aus.

Sie hatten hierher kommen _müssen_. Sie waren dazu bestimmt, genau dieses Kind zu adoptieren. Die beiden fehlgeschlagenen Versuche in der Vergangenheit taten vielleicht immer noch weh, aber vielleicht mussten sie diese Erfahrungen machen, damit ihr Weg sie hierher zu Mei führen konnte. Einem Kind, dass ganz offensichtlich nur jemanden brauchte, der es versteht, der es nicht als untauglich oder behindert ansieht. Sie braucht eine Familie, die erkennt, wie vollkommen sie ist, wie normal es ist, taub zu sein, wie besonders es ist.

Mei braucht sie genauso, wie sie Mei brauchen.

Er sieht noch eine Weile zu, wie Mei neugierig an Blaines Ohren zupft, als könne sie seine Taubheit tatsächlich sehen, und das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht wird so breit, dass ihre Augen hinter den runden Bäckchen fast verschwinden. Er sieht zu, wie sie Blaines Hand nimmt und ihn vom Boden hochzieht, so dass sie ihn im Zimmer herumführen kann. Sie zeigt auf ihre Lieblingsspielsachen und spricht lebhaft mit den Händen. Er kann nicht verstehen, was sie gebärdet, aber Blaine meistert es souverän und die beiden plaudern mühelos miteinander.

Er hat immer gehört, dass Gehörlose trotz Sprachbarrieren müheloser miteinander kommunizieren können als Hörende, aber er hat es bisher noch nie hautnah erleben können.

Als sie zum Bücherregal kommen, zieht sie ihre Lieblingsbücher heraus und beschreibt einem tief beeindruckten Blaine die Geschichten. Als sie ihn jedoch bittet, sie ihm vorzulesen, schüttelt Blaine den Kopf – nein.

KURT , deutet Blaine breit lächelnd auf ihn. KURT  ERZÄHLT  DIE  BESTEN  GESCHICHTEN . WIR  SOLLTEN  IHN  BITTEN , ES  UNS  BEIDEN  VORZULESEN .

Und so endet Kurt in dem Versuch, ein chinesisches Märchen zu erzählen, bei dem er sich nur an den Bildern orientieren kann, während Blaine mit Mei auf dem Schoß auf dem Boden sitzt und beide Kurt gespannt dabei zusehen, wie er die, von einem magischen Stock ausgelöste Überflutung einer Stadt in dramatischen Szenen nachspielt.

Es sollte sie nicht wundern, dass sie am Ende ihres Besuchs gebeten werden, am nächsten Tag wiederzukommen, um Mei mitzunehmen. Sie sollten nicht überrascht sein, dass sie sie adoptieren dürfen, aber sie sind überrascht. Natürlich sind sie das, nach allem, was sie durchgemacht haben.

Und als sie am nächsten Tag wiederkommen, haben sie Bedenken, dass man ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen wird. Als sie im Hotelzimmer ihr erstes gemeinsames Mahl als Familie essen, fürchten sie, dass jemand auftauchen und sie ihnen wegnehmen könnte. Sie schlafen kaum in dieser Nacht, vor lauter Sorge, dass Mei verschwunden sein könnte, wenn sie aufwachen.

Jeder, der durchgemacht hat, was sie hatten durchmachen müssen, hätte Angst davor, erneut diese Chance zu verlieren. Kurt könnte sie nicht mehr hergeben, wenn sie es von ihm verlangen würden – nicht jetzt, nachdem er sie kennengelernt hat. Mei ist perfekt und sie gehört ihnen und er könnte es nicht ertragen, sie zu verlieren, genauso wenig, wie er es ertragen könnte, Blaine zu verlieren. Es sind erst 24 Stunden vergangen und er hat sich bereits so in sie verliebt, dass er kaum aus den Augen sehen kann, wegen der Freudentränen, die er ununterbrochen weint.

Aber dann besteigen sie den Flieger nach Hause und niemand hält sie auf. Mei wird zwischen ihnen angeschnallt – sie gehört ganz klar zu ihnen – und das Fluzeug hebt einfach ab, ohne dass irgendjemand sie überprüft. Tatsächlich fragen sogar mehrere Leute, ob sie Mei gerade adoptiert haben, und als sie es bejahen, gratulieren sie ihnen herzlich.

Nachdem Mei während des Fluges auf seinem Schoß eingeschlafen ist, sieht Kurt zu Blaine hinüber, der sie beide zärtlich anschaut.

DU WIRST DER BESTE VATER AUF DER GANZEN WELT SEIN , gebärdet Blaine und Kurt kann nur erleichtert seufzen.

Endlich haben sie ihre eigene Familie.

 

~***~

 

Das Datum von Meis Adoption ist der 18. September 2023. Sie ist dreieinhalb Jahre alt.

Meis Geburtstag ist der 18. Februar 2020, vier Tage nach den Ereignissen in Valentinstag. Was für ein wunderbarer Zufall ;-) oder war es doch Bestimmung ........ ?

Hier könnt ihr übrigens den Grundriss der neuen ca 130 m² großen [Wohnung](https://www.avaloncommunities.com/new-york/new-york-city-apartments/ava-high-line/apartment/NY034-NY034-001-157) sehen. Sie liegt im Erdgeschoss eines großen [Apartmentkomplexes](https://www.cityrealty.com/nyc/chelsea/ava-high-line-525-west-28th-street/51651), geht über zwei Etagen, hat zwei Schlafzimmer, 1,5 Bäder, eine offene Wohnküche, ein zusätzliches Wohnzimmer, einen eigenen kleinen Innenhof und einen Hauswirtschaftsraum. Sie liegt 525 West 28th Street in Chelsea und kostet 7000 $/Monat. Nachdem Kurt die beiden Tonys gewonnen hat, ist seine Gage deutlich gestiegen. er bekommt mittlerweile für eine Hauptrolle in einem Broadway-Stück 10.000 $/Monat. Zusammen mit Blaines Gehalt können sie sich also problemlos diese Wohnung leisten.

 

 


	42. Tumblr-Reaktionen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Tumblr - Reaktionen auf die Nachricht, dass Kurt und Blaine Hummel-Anderson ein Kind adoptiert haben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie schon in dem vorhergehenden 'Tumblr-fic' ist es schwierig, es wirklich gut wiederzugeben, weshalb adiwriting sich auch entschlossen hat, sie nur auf ihrem Tumblr-Account zu posten und nicht zusammen mit den anderen Geschichten auf AO3. Ich versuche es trotzdem. Ihr müsst euch aber unbedingt die Zeit nehmen das Original anzuschauen, mit all den Bilder und gif's . Es lohnt sich. ;-)

Übersetzung von [hearingverse-reacting](http://adiwriting.tumblr.com/post/108649002275/hearingverse-reacting)   von   [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 

 

Ende September 2023 startet Blaine einen neuen Blog, in dem er zunächst ihre Erfahrungen mit der internationalen Adoption beschreibt, und der dann zum Family-Blog wird, mit Erziehungsfragen im Allgemeinen und Geschichten und Anekdoten ihrer kleinen Familie. Der Blog wird mindestens wöchentlich aktualisiert und ist sehr erfolgreich. DitC wird infolge dessen auf zwei Folgen pro Monat heruntergefahren, da Blaine als Familienvater einfach nicht mehr die Zeit dafür hat. Er arbeitet weiterhin an der Lexington-Gehörlosenschule, an der auch Mei im Vorschulprogramm aufgenommen wird. Es ist dringend nötig, dass sie so schnell wie möglich ASL lernt, um besser kommunizieren zu können.

Sebastian wird ihr Patenonkel und postet am 27.Oktober eine  Video-Aufzeichnung von  [Smooth_Criminal](http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Smooth_Criminal?file=Glee_Smooth_Criminal_\(Full_Official_Performance\))  , bei der Santana singt, Blaine Geige spielt und Mei dazu tanzt.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**20\. September**

  **TapthatAnderson hat gepostet:**

Folgt noch irgendjemand @DeafintheCityBlaine auf Twitter? Anscheinend haben Klaine ein Kind adoptiert!

 

**DeafintheCityFangirl reblogged and added:**

Das ist noch nicht alles! Checkt unbedingt seinen persönlichen Blog! Er hat ein Video gepostet vom

ersten Tag ihrer Tochter bei ihnen zu Hause. Nach einem 16-Stunden-Flug hatte sie offensichtlich

einen ziemlichen Jetlag – ich schicke euch meinen Lieblingausschnitt als gif !

Begrüßt Mei Hummel-Anderson!

  [ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/7d2e5e5d839a95ed71d187c5409ef520/tumblr_inline_nigfi3CVDX1r0jyij.gif)

  
 

**DeafHeartBlainers reblogged and added:**

 Ich weine gar nicht, du weinst.

 

  **SeblaineFan reblogged and added:**

 Okay, das finde sogar ICH toll, Blaine wird ein wunderbarer Vater sein!

 

**SeblaineisSOon reblogged and added:**

 Eigentlich könnte das sogar **gut** sein .... der Stress mit einem Baby könnte ihre Ehe zerstören.

 #dann würde blaine zu sebastian rennen #der ihn mit kusshand nehmen würde #und er würde mei annehmen #und das wäre die perfekte kleine gehörlose familie #und die welt wäre wieder in ordnung

 

**DitCFangirl reblogged and added:**

 Und das erinnert mich wieder daran, warum ich die Seblaine Fans hasse. Selbst wenn ich sie favorisieren würde, ihre Fangirls sind der letzte Abschaum.

 

**MeiAndersonHummelFangirl reblogged and added:**

 Ich kann nicht mehr............

 

**BlaineHALover reblogged and added:**

 Die Leute ändern schon ihre URL für Mei. Das Mädchen wird es noch weit bringen.

 

**BroadwayBabyGirl reblogged and added:**

 Warte, Hummel-Anderson? Meinst du KURT Hummel-Anderson ?!!

 

@BroadwayWorldOnline, können wir das bestätigen?

 

 

 

 **22\. September**

**BroadwayWorldOnline hat gepostet:**

Kurt Hummel-Anderson hat es gerade bestätigt. Er und sein Mann, Blaine Hummel-Anderson haben ein Kind aus China adoptiert. Der Name ihrer Tochter ist Mei Hummel-Anderson und sie ist 3 Jahre alt. Das ist alles, was er zur Zeit mitteilt. Ihr werdet euch erinnern, dass Kurt seinen Ehemann Blaine 2019 geheiratet hat, nachdem ihr Verlobungs-Video (das ihr _ hier  _ sehen könnt) in einer Google-Werbung präsentiert worden ist. Blaine ist bekannt für seine beliebte YouTube-Show _Deaf in the City._ Herzlichen Glückwunsch Kurt!

 

 

 

**27\. Oktober**

  **OfficialSebastianSmythe hat ein Video gepostet:**

 Für diejenigen unter euch, die sich fragen, was ich zu Blaine und Kurts Familienzuwachs sage.

Viel Spaß. 

 

> YouTube Clip : Sebastian & Co singen/gebärden Smooth Criminal

 

#Michael Jackson #Smooth Criminal #ASL Music Videos #Gehörlose können rocken #Erinnerung an früher, als Blaine und ich in der HS ständig Musikvideos gemacht haben #Darf ich vorstellen, Mei

 

  **SmytheForTheWin reblogged and added:**

 Oh mein Gott, das Video ist in meinem Land gesperrt. Ich kann es mir nicht ansehen. Erzählt mir bitte, worum es geht und macht ganz viele gifs daraus.

 

 **Sebastian** **I** **s** **M** **yGod reblogged and added** :

 Du armer armer Tropf! Kurz gesagt, Blaine spielt Smooth Criminal auf der Geige mit noch einem anderen Typen (CSI Tumblr, helft mir bitte mal) Sebastian singt das Lied mit einer Freundin von ihnen ....... Ich glaube ihr Name beginnt mit einem S ? Sie war schon auf ein paar von Blaines Instagramm Fotos mit Dani. Mei ist auch auf dem Video, wie sie mittanzt und gebärdet, so gut es eine Dreijährige eben kann. Das ganze ist auch in ASL ..... das Video ist einfach Gold wert.

 Für diejenige von euch, die das Video nicht ansehen können ..... hier ist Mei, wie sie tanzt.

 

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/9a175754f0ecfb5f3660849babf6b255/tumblr_inline_nighj6wYXc1r0jyij.gif)

 

**MercedesJonesintheHouse reblogged and added:**

 

 ^^ Die Frau ist Santana Lopez. Sie ist Background-Sängerin für Mercedes Jones und die Gerüchte besagen, dass sie an einem eigenen Album arbeitet. Ah! Mir war nicht klar, dass sie Sebastian und Blaine kennt! Zwei meiner Lieblinge!

 #Ebenso #Das ist das Video, das du jedem zeigen musst, der sagt, Gehörlose können nicht rocken

 

**SeblaineHeart reblogged and added:**

 Warum macht Blaine das Geigespielen nicht zu seinem Beruf? Er ist so gut!

 

**SeblaineStan reblogged and added:**

 Weil einer zu Hause bleiben und sich um das Kind kümmern muss. Ihr wisst alle, dass Kurt nie da ist.

 

**BringBacktheWarblers reblogged and added:**

 #TREFFER VERSENKT

 

  **Klaineisair reblogged and added:**

 Wenn nochmal irgendeiner dieser Seblainer behauptet, dass Kurt Blaine das Leben ruiniert, dann werd ich auf der Stelle jemanden umbringen.

 Dann werde ich für den Rest des Abends mit meinem alles verzehrenden Hass hier sitzen

 

  **MercedesJonesFan reblogged and added:**

 Ähm ... ich weiß nicht einmal wer dieser Kurt-Typ ist, ich schau es mir in erster Linie wegen Santana Lopez an. Aber kann mir mal jemand erklären, wie es sein kann, dass dieser Sebastian taub ist und trotzdem so deutlich singt ???

 

  **SebSmyMyGuy reblogged and added:**

 1) Du bist ein Blödmann und ein Arschloch.

 2) Der Unterschied zwischen 'taub geboren' und 'nach dem Sprechen lernen ertaubt' ... schlag's nach.

 #mit jedem verdammten Video, in dem Sebastian lautsprachlich sing, taucht diese Frage auf #das ist der neuerliche Beweis, dass keiner von euch Taubheit wirklich versteht

 

**BlaineWarbler reblogged and added:**

 In Bezug auf die Frage, warum Blaine nicht professionell spielt: er hat vor ein paar Jahren mal für einen Monat oder so was für Hollywood gemacht. Ich glaube damals war er noch im College? Es hat ihm nicht gefallen und er sagte, er würde lieber unterrichten und die Videos einfach nur zum Spaß mit seinen Freunden machen. Und Gott sei's gedankt, denn das beschert uns DitC-Fans Perlen wie die hier

 [](http://66.media.tumblr.com/851f893cd9c63aa2a060ebfd68aef8ae/tumblr_inline_nigi2uDief1r0jyij.gif)

 

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/8d2c8f3c422416835852987bc829f10a/tumblr_inline_nigi3bk5ex1r0jyij.gif)

 

 und mein persönlicher Favorit

[  ](http://67.media.tumblr.com/f90d365ee957839f3768bce1528ddc3f/tumblr_inline_nigi4uHXwD1r0jyij.gif)

 

  **DitCisunderated reblogged and added:**

 Das ist von damals, als Sebastian Blaine geweckt hat und sie so getan haben, als hätten sie nicht miteinander geschlafen.

 

  **BlaineSmythe reblogged and added:**

 Jedesmal, wenn mir jemand erzählt, dass Seblaine nicht real ist, dann schicke ich ihm den link zu diesem Video, wo sie sich alle in der Bar betrunken haben und Sebastian Blaine in ihrer gemeinsamen Studentenbude gefilmt hat.

 

  **DaltonWarblersLiveon reblogged and added:**

 Vergesst ihr hier jetzt wirklich alle DIE Episode von DitC ........ Ihr wisst ganz genau wovon ich spreche.

[  ](http://65.media.tumblr.com/f65468b79214404995cd9c98b4d6eb0d/tumblr_inline_nigiaqvtwO1r0jyij.jpg)

 

**AnnieI'mNOTokay reblogged and added:**

 Die grünen Shorts sind aufgetaucht. Rebloggen ist Pflicht.

 

  **OfficialSebastianSmythe reblogged and added:**

 Nur fürs Protokoll, ich kenne keine einzige andere Fangemeinde, die so ewig lange Posts schreibt und sie dann auch noch wieder und wieder reblogged. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Deaf-in-the-City-Fans.

 Ich reblogge es in erster Linie wegen der grünen Shorts, denn ich weiß, dass sie Blaine immer verfolgen werden und das macht mich so froh...... Nichts ist besser, als deinen besten Freund in Verlegenheit zu bringen, besonders jetzt, wo er ein Vater ist und jeder von ihm erwartet, dass er ein respektables Gesellschaftsmitglied wird.

 Hier ist noch ein GIF aus den Outtakes von dieser berüchtigten Episode.

 

 

 #außerdem #nur fürs Protokoll #obwohl ich Blaine betrunken in unserer Studentenbude gefilmt habe #und wir das Video wahrscheinlich niemals hätten posten sollen #so witzig es auch ist #ich hatte NIE Sex mit Blaine #tut mir leid, Seblainers #Klaine ist Endgame

 

 

 

**28\. Oktober**

  **DeafintheCityBlaine posted:**

 Die schlechte Nachricht – ich rede nicht länger mit Sebastian (du weißt genau, was du getan hast)

 Die gute Nachricht – Ich habe die liebenswerteste Tochter auf der ganzen Welt. Seht sie euch an!

 [](http://66.media.tumblr.com/35ec3842f1580486ec99450ae5e12315/tumblr_inline_nigitapiJv1r0jyij.gif)

 

**DeafPride4Life reblogges and added:**

 Ich wollte nur mal sagen, GIFs von Mei werden auch außerhalb der Fangemeinde als Reaktions-GiFs genutzt.

#du hast es geschafft, kleines Mädchen #sie wird die Stimme ihrer Generation sein #wart's nur ab

 

 

 

**19\. November**

  **OfficialHummelAndersonNews posted:**

 Blaine hat einen offiziellen Video-Blog gemacht und beschreibt dort den gesamten Adoptionsprozess und wie sie die ganze Sache fast schon aufgegeben hatten, bevor sie Mei treffen durften. Schnappt euch die Taschentücher, Leute, es ist fast 30 Minuten lang!

 Wir haben ein paar Ausschnitte übersetzt, für diejenigen unter euch, die kein ASL beherrschen. Uns wurde aber bestätigt, dass das gesamte Video bis Ende der Woche mit Untertiteln versehen sein wird. Wir halten euch auf dem Laufenden. 

 

>  
> 
> "Als Graysons Mutter sich entschloss, ihn zu behalten ....... ganz ehrlich, da wär ich am liebsten
> 
> gestorben. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatten wir so viele Gespräche und Befragungen hinter uns gebracht
> 
> und waren von so vielen Eltern abgelehnt worden. Ich hatte ehrlich nicht gedacht, dass wir
> 
> noch einmal das Glück haben würden, ein passendes Kind zu finden, deshalb haben wir unseren
> 
> Namen von der Liste streichen lassen. Es hat mich schwer getroffen. Ich habe viele Abende
> 
> weinend im Kinderzimmer verbracht und mir gewünscht, dass unser Sohn bei uns wäre. Es war
> 
> eine der schlimmsten Zeiten meines Lebens, das kann ich heute mit Sicherheit sagen."
> 
>  
> 
> "Bevor Mei ins Spiel kam, war uns ein anderes Baby in Aussicht gestellt worden. Es war ein drei
> 
> Monate altes Mädchen aus Shanghai. Wie wollten keine Namen wissen, denn wir hatten gehört,
> 
> das man sich auf die Art am schnellsten bindet. Ich bin froh, dass wir uns so entschieden hatten.
> 
> Ein paar Monate, nachdem wir von ihr erfahren hatten, haben sie das kleine Mädchen einer
> 
> Familie in Großbrittannien gegeben. Kurt und ich hatten danach eine ziemlich schwere Zeit......
> 
> ich war mir nicht sicher, ob wir es überstehen würden. Aber wir haben es überstanden – zum
> 
> Glück – und unsere Ehe ist jetzt umso belastbarer."
> 
>  
> 
> "Als ich Mei zum ersten Mal sah, war es, als wäre mein ganzes Leben, alles was zuvor geschehen
> 
> war, bedeutungslos. Mein Leben begann in dem Moment, als sie zum ersten Mal das Zimmer
> 
> betrat. Sie war so schüchtern, aber sie hat nicht lange gebraucht, um mit Kurt und mir warm zu
> 
> werden. Ich weiß noch, dass ich mir selbst immer wieder befohlen hatte, nicht zu weinen. Ich
> 
> hatte solche Angst, dass sie sie uns nicht geben würden, wenn ich weinte. Ich wollte sie so sehr.
> 
> Ich wusste, wenn sie uns Mei mit nach Hause nehmen lassen würden, dann wäre das all den
> 
> Kummer, den wir zuvor erlitten hatten, wert gewesen. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass sie uns
> 
> ablehnen würden, weil ich taub bin. China genehmigt Adoptionen nur an gesunde Familien, und
> 
> ich wusste nicht, ob Taubheit als krank angesehen würde. Im Ernst, wenn Mei nicht auch taub
> 
> wäre ...... ich weiß nicht, ob sie uns ein Kind gegeben hätten. Aber sie haben. Sie sagten uns, dass
> 
> wir sie mit nach Hause nehmen dürfen und da habe ich dann doch geweint. Als sie sagten 'Sie
> 
> gehört euch', das waren die schönsten drei Worte, die ich je gehört habe, die kommen gleich nach
> 
> dem 'Ja, ich will' meines Mannes. 'Sie gehört euch'. Als könnte sie zu irgendjemand anderem
> 
> gehören. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mein Herz imstande ist, so bedingungslos zu lieben, wie ich
> 
> mein kleines Wunderkind liebe. Mei ist das Beste, was mir je widerfahren ist."

 

**AndTheTonyGoesTo reblogged and added:**

 Er weint. Ich glaube ich bin auch für die nächste Stunde am Weinen.

 

 

**DaddiesKlaine reblogged and added:**

 Ende gut – Alles gut ..... kleines Mädchen! Mein Herz schmilzt dahin.

 

 

~***~

 

  
Der erwähnte Abstecher von Blaine ins Hollywood-Geschäft fand im Januar 2017 in der Winterpause vor seinem letzten College-Semester statt, als er für eine Serie von CW-Television für drei Episoden als Gast'star' einen gehörlosen Musiker spielte. Er entschied sich aber dann, dass ihm der Lehrerberuf definitiv mehr liegt.

Wenige Wochen später im Mai desselben Jahres -- Kurt hatte gerade die Rolle des Franklin ergattert und war mitten in den Proben vor der großen US-Tour -- kam es zu dem nächtlichen Ausflug des DitC-Teams in eine Bar, der mitgefilmt und veröffentlich wurde. Blaine wohnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch mit Sebastian im Wohnheim (erst 4 Wochen später zog er mit Kurt zusammen) und Sebastian filmte ihn am Morgen, wie er verkatert erwachte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier auf AO3 gibt es logischerweise nur ein relativ geringes Interesse an deutschsprachigen Geschichten, umso mehr freut es mich natürlich, dass ich einen ziemlich konstanten LeserInnenstamm von ca 10-20 Hits für jedes neue Kapitel habe. Ihr würdet mir alle eine riesige Freude machen, wenn ihr **Kudos** geben würdet (natürlich nur wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefällt) und/oder vor allem einen **Kommentar** hinterlassen würdet. So ein Leser-Feedback ist unglaublich wichtig und bereichernd und übrigens auch als Gast ohne eigenen Account möglich und es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten.  
>  Ihr würdet mir damit eine riesige Freude machen <3 <3 <3 Danke


	43. Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Kurt kommt nach Hause und stellt fest, dass Blaine nicht da ist und Sebastian stattdessen auf Mei aufpasst.

 

Übersetzung von  [Babysitting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2860079)   von   [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 

 

**23\. November 2023**

Es war ein langer Tag mit Proben, Kostümanprobe und Presseterminen und Kurt hat nur den einen Gedanken, dass er am liebsten sofort in sein Bett kriechen und nie wieder aufwachen möchte, dabei ist es erst halb fünf am Nachmittag. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass es sehr viel mehr Arbeit erforderte, ein ganz neu geschriebenes Stück zu erarbeiten, als wenn man an einem Musical arbeitet, das bereits lange etabliert ist, aber der Aufwand für diese Show nimmt mittlerweile Dimensionen an, die er nie erwartet hätte.

Als er ihr Apartmentgebäude betritt, winkt er Farrah in der Pförtnerloge zu und er sieht mehrere seiner Nachbarn im Foyer, die ihn ärgerlich anschauen, was nur eins bedeuten kann ...... sie sind mal wieder zu laut.

Er verdreht die Augen, als er den Flur entlang geht und er kann es schon hören. Michael Jackson plärrt in voller Lautstärke und es kommt ganz zweifellos aus ihrer Wohnung. Kurt kann verstehen, warum sich die Nachbarn ärgern, aber solange er sie mit kostenlosen Broadway-Tickets versorgt, werden sie nicht die Polizei rufen und mehr kann er nicht verlangen. Er hat nicht vor, Blaine zu sagen, dass er in seinem eigenen Zuhause keine Musik hören darf, und das ist nun mal die einzige Möglichkeit, wie er sie wirklich genießen kann — laut genug, dass das ganze Haus vibriert.

Er schließt die Tür auf und findet eine tanzende Mei auf dem Couchtisch vor und Sebastian, der versucht, ihr den Moonwalk beizubringen. Kurt muss zugeben, es ist ein herrlicher Anblick, zuzusehen, wie sie herumhüpft, während Sebastian versucht, sie dazu zu bringen, ihre Beine rückwärts zu bewegen.

PAPA ! Mei strahlt übers ganze Gesicht, als sie ihn sieht und springt vom Tisch, aber Sebastian fängt sie auf, bevor sie hinfallen kann.

HALLO , lächelt Kurt, nimmt sie auf den Arm, drückt und küsst sie.

WO  IST  BLAINE ? fragt er. Blaine hatte nichts davon erwähnt, dass er heute nicht zuhause sein würde.

ER  HAT  VERGESSEN , DASS  ER  HEUTE  EIN  MEETING  HAT , DESHALB  HAB  ICH  IHM  VORGESCHLAGEN , DASS  ICH  MEI  VON  DER  VORSCHULE  ABHOLE , erklärt Sebastian und schaltet die Stereoanlage aus.

NUN , DAS  WAR  SEHR  LIEB  VON  DIR , gebärdet Kurt mit einem Lächeln. DANKE .

NICHT  DER  REDE  WERT , wehrt Sebastian ab. ICH  BIN  GERN  MIT  MEI  ZUSAMMEN .

HATTEST  DU  SPASS  MIT  ONKEL  SEBASTIAN ? fragt Kurt seine Tochter langsam. Nachdem sie die ersten drei Jahre ihres Lebens mit nahezu null Gebärdenkenntnissen zugebracht hat, ist sie immer noch dabei, ASL zu lernen.

MICH  TANZEN ! gebärdet sie mit einem riesigen Grinsen.

ICH  HABS  GESEHEN , sagt er und drückt sie nochmal fest an sich, bevor er sie zurück auf den Boden stellt und sie sofort zu ihren Spielsachen hinrennt.

HAST  DU  IRGENDWAS  VOR , ODER  WILLST  DU  ZUM  ESSEN  BLEIBEN ? fragt Kurt, und fühlt sich ein wenig unbeholfen. Sie kommen mittlerweile eigentlich ganz gut miteinander aus, aber es kommt so selten vor, dass nur sie beide alleine zusammen sind, dass Kurt nie so ganz genau weiß, wie er sich verhalten soll.

ICH  WILL  DIR  NICHT  ZUR  LAST  FALLEN , ICH  WEISS , DASS  DU  IN  LETZTER  ZEIT  RICHTIG  HART  ARBEITEST , wehrt Sebastian seine Frage ab und macht sich daran, seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

DU  WÜRDEST  MIR  NICHT  ZUR  LAST  FALLEN , gebärdet Kurt. ICH  MUSS  FÜR  MEI  UND  BLAINE  SOWIESO  KOCHEN . BLEIB .

Er weiß nicht genau, warum er so hartnäckig darauf besteht, dass Sebastian zum Essen bleiben soll, aber er weiß, dass es für Mei wichtig ist, ihren Patenonkel zu sehen und er hat in letzter Zeit das Gefühl, dass Sebastian diese Familienzeiten mehr braucht, als er je zugeben würde.

IN  ORDNUNG , ist er ohne weitere Überzeugungsarbeit einverstanden, was Kurts Verdacht noch bestärkt, dass Sebastian die Gesellschaft nötig hat.

Misch dich nicht ein; er kann Blaines warnenden Blick vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen, aber er ignoriert es.

TRIFFST  DU  DICH  MIT  JEMANDEM ? fragt er und schiebt Sebastian in die Küche, wo er eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser hervorzaubert.

ICH  VERABREDE  MICH , gebärdet Sebastian mit misstrauischem Blick.

NIEMAND  MIT  DEM  DU  LANGFRISTIG  ZUSAMMEN  SEIN  MÖCHTEST ?

ICH  BIN  NICHT  SO  DER  TYP  FÜR  LANGFRISTIGE  BEZIEHUNGEN , antwortet Sebastian und Kurt lässt das Thema fallen, als Mei mit einem Buch in der Hand in die Küche gerannt kommt.

LESEN  BITTE , sie hält Kurt das Buch hin.

ICH  KANN  NICHT , schüttelt er den Kopf . ICH  KOCHE . FRAG  ONKEL  SEBASTIAN .

Mei steht da wie ein begossener Pudel und es bricht ihm das Herz, aber er weiß genau, wenn sie nicht spätestens bis Viertel nach fünf gegessen hat, wird er sie auf keinen Fall rechtzeitig ins Bett kriegen.

DU  LIEST  UND  ICH  KOCHE , gebärdet Sebastian, steht auf und übernimmt die Küchenpflichten.

BIST  DU  SICHER ? fragt Kurt, aber Sebastian hat schon das Schneidbrett aus dem Schrank geholt und fängt an, Gemüse zu schneiden.

Kurt setzt sich an den Tisch und dreht Mei in ihrem Hochstuhl so, dass sie ihn gut sehen kann, dann beginnt er, ihr die Geschichte vom Regenbogenfisch zu erzähen. Er weiß, dass sie noch nicht alle Worte verstehen kann, aber die Bilder helfen ihr und ihr Lehrer sagt, je mehr sie ihr vorlesen und sie zu Gesprächen ermuntern, um so schneller wird sie lernen.

Er nimmt sich Zeit für jede Seite, fügt seine eigenen Akzente zu der Geschichte hinzu und unterbricht immer wieder, um ihr Fragen zu stellen. Als die Geschichte zu Ende ist, strahlt Mei übers ganze Gesicht und bittet ihn, sie noch einmal zu erzählen. Und sie hat mindestens vier neue Gebärden gelernt.

ICH  WERDE  SIE  NOCH  EINMAL  LESEN , WENN  DU  INS  BETT  GEHST , gebärdet er und stellt fest, dass Sebastian mit dem Essen fast fertig ist.

Sein Handy vibriert mit einem Text von Blaine, der ihm mitteilt, dass er auf dem Weg nach Hause ist, aber dass sie nicht mit dem Essen auf ihn warten sollen. Er steht auf und hilft, den Tisch zu decken und bald sitzen sie alle drei am Tisch und essen zu Abend.

DU  MACHST  DAS  WIRKLICH  GUT  MIT  IHR , gebärdet Sebastian und Kurt ist fast ein bisschen geschockt. Obwohl sie jetzt miteinander klarkommen, kommt es doch selten vor, dass sie einander Komplimente machen und Kurt hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass Sebastian nur deshalb angefangen hatte, freundlich zu Kurt zu sein, weil ihm irgendwann klar geworden war, dass er ihn nicht loswerden würde, und nicht etwa, weil er ihn wirklich mochte.

DANKE , gebärdet Kurt . ICH  WÜNSCHTE  NUR , ICH  KÖNNTE  SIE  ÖFTER  SEHEN  ALS  NUR  EIN  PAAR  STUNDEN  AM  TAG .

NEIN , NEIN , DAS  IST  SCHON  OKAY , wiegelt Sebastian seine Bedenken ab. DAS  IST  MEHR , ALS  MEINE  ELTERN  MICH  JE  GESEHEN  HABEN . SIE  LIEBT  DICH , SIE  REDET  UNUNTERBROCHEN  VON  DIR .

Kurt sieht zu Mei hinüber, die mit ihrem Hühnchen spielt, anstatt es zu essen. Er schiebt ihr etwas davon auf die Gabel, hält es ihr hin und ermuntert sie, es zu essen. Sie isst es, wenn auch widerstrebend.

ICH  LIEBE  SIE  AUCH , gebärdet Kurt.

Es ist die reine Wahrheit. Sie haben sie jetzt seit knapp zehn Wochen und mit jedem Tag liebt er sie tausend Mal mehr als am Tag zuvor. Obwohl erst so wenig Zeit vergangen ist, kann er sich sein Leben ohne Mei kaum noch vorstellen.

DAS  MERKT  MAN , sagt Sebastian und füllt bedächtig sein Weinglas nach. Kurt fragt sich, wieviel er wohl schon intus hat, dass er so nett zu ihm ist.

ICH  BIN  FRÜHER  WIRKLICH  GEMEIN  ZU  DIR  GEWESEN , sagt Sebastian und obwohl das nicht wirklich eine ist, hat er doch noch nie etwas zu Kurt gesagt, das einer Entschuldigung näher käme.

WIR  WAREN  BEIDE  GEMEIN , antwortet Kurt schnell. Zwar hat Sebastian mehrere Jahre damit zugebracht, Kurt das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, aber er selbst war daran auch nicht gerade unschuldig gewesen. Er war zu Sebastian auch nie besonders freundlich gewesen.

BLAINE  IST  MEIN  BESTER  FREUND , UND  ICH  MÖCHTE  NICHT , DASS  ER  SICH  MIT  WENIGER  ALS  DEM  BESTEN  ZUFRIEDEN  GIBT . ICH  HABE  IMMER  GEDACHT , DU  WÄRST  NICHT  GUT  GENUG  FÜR  IHN .... ABER  ICH  BIN  FROH , DASS  ER  NICHT  AUF  MICH  GEHÖRT  HAT .

WIRKLICH ? fragt er, weil ihm gerade nichts Besseres einfällt. Das ist das Letzte, was er je von Sebastian erwartet hätte. Er braucht keine Entschuldigung von ihm, sein Verhalten und seine Persönlichkeitsentwicklung in den letzten paar Jahren waren Entschuldigung genug, aber es ist trotzdem schön, es zu hören.

ICH  KANN  MIR  NICHT  VORSTELLEN , DASS  BLAINE  MIT  JEMAND  ANDEREM  GLÜCKLICHER  WÄRE , gebärdet Sebastian und leert seinen Wein. Er fühlt sich offensichtlich etwas unbehaglich mit seinem Geständnis. MEI  HAT  SOLCHES  GLÜCK , DASS  SIE  ZWEI  SO  WUNDERBARE  VÄTER  HAT .

SIE  HAT  AUCH  EINEN  WUNDERBAREN  PATENONKEL , antwortet Kurt mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln und sie erheben beide ihr Glas und beenden das unangenehme Gespräch sofort wieder, aber keiner von ihnen kann aufhören zu grinsen.

Kurt wendet sich wieder Mei zu, die fertig ist mit essen, aber es geschafft hat, ihr ganzes Gesicht und beide Arme mit Ketchup zu beschmieren. Kurt erschaudert.

ZUM  GLÜCK  IST  HEUTE  BADETAG , gebärdet er zu ihr, und versucht sie mit einer Serviette notdürftig zu säubern.

ONKEL  SEBASTIAN  BAD ? fragt sie ihn, und erinnert ihn daran, dass sie dringend anfangen müssen, Verben mit ihr zu üben.

ICH  WEISS  NICHT , Kurt sieht zu Sebastian, um seine Reaktion einzuschätzen.

ICH  HABE  NOCH  NIE  JEMANDEN  GEBADET , gebärdet er unbehaglich.

DU  FÜLLST  DIE  WANNE  MIT  BADESCHAUM  UND  SPIELSACHEN , SIEHST  IHR  EINE  VIERTELSTUNDE  BEIM  SPIELEN  ZU , PASST  AUF , DASS  SIE  NICHT  ERTRINKT  UND  WÄSCHST  SIE  DANN , OHNE  DASS  SIE  SEIFE  IN  DIE  AUGEN  BEKOMMT . ES  IST  GAR  NICHT  SO  SCHWER.

ICH  DENKE , DANN  KÖNNEN  WIR  ES  VERSUCHEN ! gebärdet Sebastian lächelnd und steht auf, um Mei aus ihrem Hochstuhl zu heben. WIR  GEBEN  DEINEM  PAPA  EIN  BISSCHEN  ZEIT  ZUM  AUSRUHEN.

JA , stimmt sie zu, obwohl Kurt bezweifelt, dass sie wirklich verstanden hat, was er zu ihr gesagt hat. Er lächelt, als die beiden sich auf den Weg nach oben machen, und sich dabei miteinander unterhalten.

Er fängt an, die Küche aufzuräumen, als er das Schloss der Haustür hört. Er lächelt, als vertraute Arme sich um seinen Körper schlingen und er einen warmen Kuss auf seinem Nacken spürt.

HALLO , er dreht sich um und legt Blaine die Arme um den Hals.

ES  RIECHT  LECKER , gebärdet Blaine.

DAS  WAR  ES  AUCH , antwortet Kurt und als Blaine ihn amüsiert betrachtet, fügt er hinzu , SEBASTIAN  HAT  GEKOCHT .

IST  SEBASTIAN  NOCH  HIER ? fragt er.

WAS  GLAUBST  DU  WOHL , WER  BEI  MEI  WAR ? stichelt Kurt und erhält zum Dank einen Knuff in die Seite.

Blaine beugt sich vor und küsst ihn lange und ausgiebig, so wie sie es sich gewöhnlich erst _nach_ Meis Schlafenszeit erlauben.

WIR  SOLLTEN  UNS  ÖFTER  EINEN  BABYSITTER  HOLEN , WENN  DAS  BEDEUTET , DASS  DU  MICH  SO  KÜSST , gebärdet Kurt, als Blaine sich mit einem Zwinkern von ihm löst, um sich einen Teller zu richten.

Kurt schenkt sich ein zweites Glas Wein ein und setzt sich zu Blaine an den Tisch, damit er nicht alleine essen muss.

GLAUBST  DU , SEBASTIAN  HÄTTE  GERN  EINE  DAUERHAFTE  BEZIEHUNG ? fragt Kurt.

Blaine zuckt die Schultern , ICH  WEISS  NICHT . ER  SAGT  NEIN .

ABER  VIELLEICHT  SAGT  ER  ES  JA  NUR , WEIL  ER  NOCH  NICHT  DEN  RICHTIGEN  GEFUNDEN  HAT .

VIELLEICHT , antwortet Blaine , WARUM ?

ICH  GLAUBE , ICH  WERDE  VERSUCHEN , IHN  MIT  LIAM  ZU  VERKUPPELN , gebärdet Kurt.

DU  WILLST  IHN  VERKUPPELN ? WARUM ? Blaine sieht ihn skeptisch an.

ICH  WILL , DASS  ER  NICHT  MEHR  SO  EINSAM  IST , gebärdet er . AUSSERDEM  BRAUCHT  MEI  EIN  PAAR  COUSINS .

ACH  DU  MEINE  GÜTE , DIR  LIEGT  JA  WIRKLICH  WAS  AN  SEBASTIAN , strahlt Blaine und Kurt sieht sogar verstohlene Tränen in seinen Augen.

ABER  NATÜRLICH , gebärdet er und zur Belohnung sitzt Blaine plötzlich auf seinem Schoß. Die beiden sitzen da und knutschen rum wie Teenager, bis sie plötzlich von einem lauten Räuspern unterbrochen werden und Sebastian ihnen mitteilt, dass Mei bettfertig ist und auf ihre Gute-Nacht-Geschichte wartet. Der Sex wird warten müssen, bis sie schläft. Kurt seufzt und steht auf, um nach oben zu gehen und Mei die versprochene Geschichte vorzulesen.

 

~***~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier auf AO3 gibt es logischerweise nur ein relativ geringes Interesse an deutschsprachigen Geschichten, umso mehr freut es mich natürlich, dass ich einen ziemlich konstanten LeserInnenstamm von ca 10-20 Hits für jede neue Geschichte habe. Ihr würdet mir alle eine riesige Freude machen, wenn ihr Kudos geben würdet (natürlich nur wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefällt) und/oder **einen Kommentar** hinterlassen würdet. So ein Leser-Feedback ist unglaublich wichtig und bereichernd und übrigens auch als Gast ohne eigenen Account möglich und es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten.  
>  Ihr würdet mir damit eine riesige Freude machen <3 <3 <3 Danke


	44. Partnervermittlung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Kurt will einfach nur, dass Sebastian glücklich ist, und wenn das bedeutet, dass er ihn verkuppeln muss, dann wird er das tun.

Übersetzung von [Matchmaking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3414821) von [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 

**Dezember 2023**

 NEIN , gebärdet Sebastian und lässt Kurt seinen Satz gar nicht erst beenden.

DU  WEISST  DOCH  GAR  NICHT , WAS  ICH  SAGEN  WILL , gebärdet Kurt.

DU  WILLST  SAGEN , DASS  DU  DIESEN  SÜSSEN  ARBEITSKOLLEGEN  NAMENS  LIAM  HAST , UND  DASS  DU  AMOR  SPIELEN  WILLST . NEIN , bekräftigt Sebastian und wendet sich wieder Mei zu, die auf seinem Schoß sitzt und versucht, seine Aufmersamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

LASS  ES , gebärdet Blaine hinter Sebastians Rücken.

Kurt gibt zögernd nach. Er wird es ein anderes Mal versuchen.

 

*** * * ***

 

HÖR  AUF  MICH  SO  ANZUSEHEN , sagt Sebastian, als er ihnen Wein einschenkt.

WIE  SEH  ICH  DICH  DENN  AN ? fragt Kurt. Sie sind in Sebastians Wohnung und genießen einen gemütlichen Abend, während Dani und Santana bei Mei babysitten. Sie denken darüber nach, eine eigene Familie zu gründen und Blaine hat vorgeschlagen, dass sie gerne mit ihrem Kind üben können und ihnen so raffinierterweise einen Tag Urlaub vom Eltern-sein verschafft.

ALS  WÜRDEST  DU  VERSUCHEN , EIN  RÄTSEL  ZU  LÖSEN , beschwert sich Sebastian. ICH  BIN  NICHT  SO  KOMPLIZIERT .

DA  BIN  ICH  ANDERER  MEINUNG , antwortet Kurt und nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Wein.

ER  VERSUCHT  HERAUSZUFINDEN , WARUM  DU  KEINEN  FESTEN  FREUND  HAST , mischt Blaine sich ein, was ihm einen finsteren Blick von Kurt einbringt.

VERRÄTER , gebärdet er. Blaine zuckt die Schultern und sieht kein bisschen schuldbewusst aus.

ICH  BIN  SINGLE , WEIL  ICH  ES  GENIESSE , SO  RICHTIG  VIEL  SEX  ZU  HABEN , antwortet Sebastian . WANN  SEID  IHR  BEIDEN  DENN  DAS  LETZTE  MAL  ZUR  SACHE  GEKOMMEN ?

Kurt wird rot, aber Blaine zuckt noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

LETZTE  NACHT , DU  ARSCH , gebärdet er . NICHT  JEDE  FESTE  BEZIEHUNG  IST  AUTOMATISCH  SEXLOS .

NA JA , ES  HAT  EBEN  NICHT  JEDER  EINEN  KURT  ZUR  VERFÜGUNG , ODER ? antwortet Sebastian und schaut Blaine dabei bedeutungsvoll an.

DU  SOLLTEST  MIR  WIRKLICH  ERLAUBEN , DASS  ICH  DIR  LIAM  VORSTELLE —

NEIN , unterbricht Sebastian ihn, bevor er den Satz noch beenden kann . ICH  SUCHE  MIR  MEINE  BEKANNTSCHAFTEN  SELBST  AUS , DANKE .

 

*** * * ***

 

Heute ist die Premiere von Kurts großer Show und Sebastian hat eingewilligt, mit Blaine zusammen hinzugehen, damit der nicht alleine ist. Es ist ganz besonders lieb von Sebastian, dass er dazu bereit ist, weil es für die heutige Vorstellung keinen Gebärdendolmetscher geben wird. Die extra für die Show gebuchten Dolmetscher werden erst ab der Weihnachtsvorstellung bereitstehen. Blaine ist daran gewöhnt. Er hat die meisten von Kurts Premieren besucht, ohne einen Dolmetscher zur Verfügung zu haben. Kurt regt sich jedesmal fürchterlich darüber auf, aber Blaine versichert ihm, dass er einfach glücklich ist, Kurt auf der Bühne zu erleben, und bis ein Stück bühnenreif ist, hat er Kurt in der Regel so oft beim Proben zugesehen, dass er es auswendig kann. Normalerweise kommt auch Burt immer zu den Premieren und sitzt direkt neben ihm, so dass sie sich gegenseitig vorschwärmen können, wie großartig Kurt ist. Weil er aber an Weihnachten in 2 Wochen sowieso kommt und Kurt ihm gesagt hat, dass es ihm nichts ausmacht, wird Burt es sich erst dann anschauen.

Bevor es losgeht, zieht Blaine sein Handy aus der Tasche, macht ein Foto von sich und Sebastian und stellt es ins Netz mit dem Kommentar: "In Erwartung von Kurts großem Debüt, zusammen mit meinem besten Freund!"

DU  WEISST  SCHON , DASS  DU  DAMIT  ÖL  INS  FEUER  DER  SEBLAINE – FANS  GIESST , WENN  DU  BILDER  VON  UNS  POSTEST , warnt Sebastian.

ALS  HÄTTEST  DU  NIE  BILDER  VON  UNS  VERÖFFENTLICHT , sagt Blaine.

JA . ABER  ICH  BIN  SINGLE . MEINE  BEZIEHUNG  IST  NICHT  IN  GEFAHR , WENN  DIE  LEUTE  ZU  SPEKULIEREN  ANFANGEN , gebärdet Sebastian und betrachtet ihn prüfend.

KURT  WIRD  NICHT  EIFERSÜCHTIG , antwortet Blaine. ER  WEISS , DASS  WIR  NIE  MEHR  ALS  GUTE  FREUNDE  SEIN  WERDEN .

ER  WIRD  NICHT  EIFERSÜCHTIG ? fragt Sebastian, als könnte er sich das überhaupt nicht vorstellen. UND  WAS  IST  MIT  DIR ?

FRÜHER  SCHON , JA , antwortet Blaine. VIELLEICHT  BIN  ICH  AUCH  IMMER  NOCH  EIN  BISSCHEN  NEIDISCH , DASS  ANDERE  MEINEN  MANN  ÖFTER  ZU  SEHEN  BEKOMMEN  ALS  ICH . ABER  ICH  VERTRAUE  IHM . ICH  MACHE  MIR  NIE  GEDANKEN  DARÜBER , DASS  ER  MICH  HINTERGEHEN  KÖNNTE .

VERRÜCKT , ist Sebastians Antwort.

NEIN , DU  WARST  EINFACH  NIE  IN  EINER  GUTEN  GESUNDEN  BEZIEHUNG , belehrt Blaine ihn.

Sebastian winkt ab und zieht es vor, das Programmheft durchzublättern und die Biografien der Schauspieler zu lesen. Blaine tut es ihm gleich und es macht ihn glücklich, dass in Kurts Biografie jetzt auch 'Vater' steht. Es fällt kaum auf, größtenteils ist von seinen bisherigen Bühnenrollen die Rede, aber es steht hier – ganz deutlich – direkt neben dem Wort 'verheiratet' und Blaine schwillt das Herz vor Stolz.

Er wird aus seiner Trance gerissen, als Sebastian ihm auf den Arm klopft.

WAS ? fragt er?

WARUM  HAST  DU  MIR  NICHT  GESAGT , DASS  LIAM  SO  HEISS  AUSSIEHT ? fragt Sebastian und deutet auf Liams Foto. ICH  WÜRDE  IHN  SOFORT  MIT  NACH  HAUSE  NEHMEN  UND  MICH  MIT  IHM  VERGNÜGEN .

DU  BIST  EIN  HOFFNUNGSLOSER  FALL , neckt Blaine . ALS  KURT  DIR  ERZÄHLT  HAT , WIE  NETT  UND  GROSSZÜGIG  ER  IST , WOLLTEST  DU  NICHTS  MIT  IHM  ZU  TUN  HABEN . UND  JETZT  WO  DU  WEISST , WIE  ER  AUSSIEHT , WILLST  DU  IHN  HABEN .

GROSSZÜGIG  SAGST  DU ? Sebastian hebt vielsagend die Augenbrauen . ALSO , DAS  IST  GUT  ZU  WISSEN .

 

*** * * ***

 

**5 Tage später**

 

NIEMALS  WIEDER  LASSE  ICH  ZU , DASS  DU  MICH  MIT  IRGENDJEMANDEM  VERKUPPELST , Sebastian stürmt am Sonntagmorgen in ihre Wohnung, ohne auch nur anzuklopfen, und er trägt eindeutig noch seine Sachen von letzter Nacht.

LIEF  ES  SCHLECHT ? fragt Blaine und gleichzeitig gebärdet Kurt: WAS  HAST  DU  GETAN ?

ICH  WILL  DEN  NAMEN  LIAM  NIE  WIEDER  HÖREN , NIEMALS , Sebastian ist außer sich vor Wut. Er teilt Kurt und Blaine mit, dass er dringend duschen muss und sich etwas zum Anziehen von ihnen ausleihen wird.

Kurt zuckt zusammen, als die Schlafzimmertür im oberen Stockwerk ins Schloss knallt.

WAS  GLAUBST  DU , IST  PASSIERT ? fragt Kurt, während Blaine Mei zum Frühstücken in ihren Hochstuhl setzt.

DASS  DU  DICH  EINGEMISCHT  HAST , IST  PASSIERT ! UND  WIR  SOLLTEN  DEN  DINGEN  EINFACH  IHREN  LAUF  LASSEN , gebärdet er und sieht ihn eindringlich an. SEBASTIAN  WIRD  SICH  BINDEN , WENN  DIE  ZEIT  REIF  DAFÜR  IST , MIT  EINEM  MANN ,  DEN  ER  SELBST  AUSSUCHT .

ICH  WILL  DOCH  NUR , DASS  ER  NICHT  ALLEINE  IST , gebärdet Kurt traurig.

ICH  WEISS , ABER  ER  IST  NICHT  ALLEINE , sagt Blaine und gibt Kurt einen Kuss . ER  HAT  UNS .

Als Kurt immer noch nicht überzeugt aussieht, fügt Blaine hinzu. AUSSERDEM  HAT  ER  EINE  LANGE  LISTE  VON  LEUTEN , DIE  ER  ANRUFEN  KANN , WENN  IHM  SEIN  BETT  NACHTS  ZU  KALT  IST . HÖR  AUF , DIR  SO  VIELE  SORGEN  ZU  MACHEN . ICH  KENNE  SEBASTIAN  EIN  BISSCHEN  LÄNGER  ALS  DU  UND  ICH  VERSICHERE  DIR , DASS  ER  IRGENDWANN  DEN  RICHTIGEN  FINDEN  WIRD . WENN  DU  WEITER  SO  DARAUF  HERUMREITEST , DANN  WIRD  ER  SICH  UMSO  MEHR  DAGEGEN  WEHREN .

Kurt schimpft vor sich hin, aber er willigt ein, mit seinen Kuppelversuchen aufzuhören. Bis Sebastian wieder herunter kommt – in einer von Kurts Trainingshosen und einem alten Sweatshirt von Blaine – ist alles wieder im Lot. Seine Wut ist verraucht und er spielt Mei eine dramatische Geschichte vor und bringt sie damit zum Lachen. Blaine sieht Kurt über seinen Pfannkuchen hinweg bedeutsam an, als wollte er sagen 'siehst du, ich sage dir doch, es geht ihm gut'.

 

**~***~**

 

Obwohl sie mehrfach gebeten wurde ein Kapitel darüber zu schreiben, was zwischen Seb und Liam vorgefallen ist, ist adiwritings einziger [Kommentar](http://adiwriting.tumblr.com/post/111834459871/what-happened-on-sebastians-date-wuth-liam) dazu : "Leider hat Sebastian es nie irgendjemandem erzählt und er wird es auch nicht tun, trotz Kurts ZAHLREICHER Versuche, es aus ihm herauszuquetschen.Von dem Wenigen, was Blaine sich zusammenreimen kann, war es wohl eine Katastrophe epischen Ausmaßes."

 

 

   
---


	45. Weihnachten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Kurt und Blaine feiern ihr erstes Weihnachten mit Mei.

Übersetzung von [Celebrating](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2860121) von  [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 

**25\. Dezember 2023**

 AUFMACHEN  DADDY !  AUFMACHEN ! gebärdet Mei, als Blaine sich abmüht, die gefühlten hundert Schnüre und Klammern zu entfernen, mit denen jedes neue Spielzeug, das Mei bekommt, verpackt zu sein scheint.

ERNSTHAFT  JETZT ! WER  DENKT  SICH  SO  WAS  AUS ? klagt Blaine mit verzweifeltem Blick, während Mei über ihn klettert und versucht, die Puppe zu sich her zu ziehen, die immer noch in ihrer Verpackung gefangen ist.

Kurt würde ihm ja helfen, aber er baut, zusammen mit seinem Vater, immer noch das Puppenhaus auf. FÜR  NÄCHSTES  JAHR  STELLEN  WIR  EINE  NEUE  REGEL  AUF . ALLE  SPIELSACHEN  MÜSSEN  AUSGEPACKT  UND  ZUSAMMENGEBAUT  SEIN , BEVOR  SIE  IN  GESCHENKPAPIER  GEWICKELT  WERDEN , gebärdet Kurt.

ABER  DANN  MACHT  ES  DOCH  NUR  HALB  SO  VIEL  SPASS , scherzt Gloria Anderson von ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa. ES  KANN  NICHT  SCHLIMMER  SEIN  ALS  DER  K'NEX-BAUKASTEN , DEN  BLAINE  IN  DEM  EINEN  JAHR  BEKOMMEN  HAT . BILL  HAT  DREI  TAGE  GEBRAUCHT  ZUM  ZUSAMMENBAUEN .

NUR , WEIL  BLAINE  NICHT  AUFGEHÖRT  HAT  ZU  HELFEN  UND  ES  NUR  NOCH  SCHLIMMER  GEMACHT  HAT , gebärdet Bill lachend. DAS  HABE  ICH  DEM  WEIHNACHTSMANN  NIE  VERZIEHEN , fügt er mit einem gespielt bösen Blick auf seine Frau hinzu.

AUFMACHEN , DADDY ! fordert Mei erneut mit wachsender Ungeduld.

ENDLICH . FERTIG . Blaine zieht an der Puppe und stellt fest, dass ihre Haare immer noch in der Verpackung festhängen. ERNSTHAFT ?

Blaine sieht aus, als würde er gleich einen Mord begehen und alle (außer Mei) müssen lachen.

DADDY  KAPUTT  GEMACHT ? Mei betrachtet besorgt die Verpackung und zieht fester an der Puppe. Blaine hält ihre Hand fest, bevor sie ihrer neuen Puppe die Haare vom Kopf reißt.

ICH  MACHE  ES  WIEDER  HEIL , gebärdet Blaine und nimmt erneut den Kampf gegen die Pappschachtel auf. Kurt nimmt sich vor, im nächsten Jahr gründlich über die Geschenke nachzudenken. Alles, was erst zusammengebaut werden muss, oder zu viel Verpackung hat, ist nächste Weihnachten verboten.

ICH  KANN  IMMER  NOCH  NICHT  GLAUBEN , DASS  IHR  MICH  NICHT  HELFEN  LASST , DIESES  PUPPENHAUS  ZUSAMMENZUBAUEN , beschwert sich Carole . ALL  DIE  JAHRE , DIE  ICH  TRANSFORMERS  UND  HOT-WHEEL-RENNBAHNEN  FÜR  FINN  ZUSAMMENGEBAUT  HABE ..........

VIELLEICHT  WÜRDEN  WIR  DIR  MEHR  VERTRAUEN , WENN  DA  NICHT  EIN  GEWISSER  JEMAND  MEIS  BETT  FALSCH  AUFGEBAUT  HÄTTE , neckt Burt sie.

DIE  AUFBAUANLEITUNG  WAR  AUF  DEUTSCH ! verteidigt sich Carole entrüstet . VIELLEICHT  WÄRE  ES  NICHT  FALSCH  AUFGEBAUT  WORDEN , WENN  DEIN  SOHN  NICHT  AUSLÄNDISCHE  MÖBEL  BESTELLT  HÄTTE , UM  ES  _UNS_   DANN  ZU  ÜBERLASSEN , SIE  AUFZUBAUEN .

JA , JA , winkt Kurt gutmütig ab. Diese Diskussion ist nicht neu. Als sie vor ein paar Monaten den überraschenden Telefonanruf wegen Mei bekommen und den erstbesten Flug nach China genommen hatten, bevor ihr Kinderzimmer fertig war, hatten sich seine Eltern gnädigerweise bereit erklärt, herzukommen. Sie hatten noch genügend Zeit gehabt, die Möbel für Meis Zimmer online per Expresslieferung zu bestellen, und die Wände mit Grundierung zu streichen, aber das war's dann auch schon gewesen. Der einzige Grund, warum Mei ein komplett fertiges Zimmer vorfand und keine Rumpelkammer mit Kisten und halbfertigen Malerarbeiten, war, weil Burt und Carole hergeflogen waren, um die angefangenen Arbeiten fertig zu machen.

WOZU  BRAUCHT  EIN  CHINESISCHES  MÄDCHEN , DAS  IN  AMERIKA  LEBT , DEUTSCHE  MÖBEL ? fragt Bill.

AUS  STIL-GRÜNDEN , Blaine verdreht die Augen über die Bemerkung seines Vaters. WIR  HABEN  MÖBEL  AUSGESUCHT , DIE  ZUR  WOHNUNGSEINRICHTUNG  PASSEN .

Kurt wirft Blaine einen wissenden Blick zu; es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ihre Eltern einfach nie verstehen werden.

 

*** * * ***

 

FEE !  FEE !  MEI  FEE ! gebärdet Mei, als sie an Kurt vorbei ins Wohnzimmer rennt. Blaine ist ihr dicht auf den Fersen und tut so, als sei er ein Monster. Mei versteckt sich hinter Carole und kichert, als Monster-Blaine sie offensichtlich nicht mehr entdecken kann.

"Diese Dinger gefallen ihr wirklich gut", sagt Bill und weist auf die roten Feenflügel, die Mei auf dem Rücken trägt – ein Geschenk vom Weihnachtsmann, eins von vielen.

"Wir lesen ihr viel vor und ihr Lieblingsbuch handelt von einer Fee", erklärt Kurt. Er steht auf, schickt sich an, Burt und Bill mit dem Geschirr zu helfen, aber er wird aus der Küche zurück an den Tisch geschickt. Sein Vater ist der Meinung, er arbeite zu hart. Kurt bringt es nicht übers Herz, ihm zu sagen, dass es ihn mehr stresst, wenn er jemand anderem in seiner eigenen Küche zusehen muss.

"Sie lernt so schnell", sagt Burt. "Als ihr sie nachhause gebracht habt, konnte sie kaum 'Hallo' gebärden, sie hat nur irgendwas gestikuliert. Sie kannte kaum ihre Namensgebärde und sieh sie dir jetzt mal an."

"Wir haben auch richtig viel mit ihr geübt und versucht aufzuholen, was sie in all den Jahren verpasst hat. Das Vorschulprogramm an Blaines Schule, an dem sie teilnimmt, hilft richtig gut. Aber sie ist trotzdem bei Weitem noch nicht soweit, wie sie sein müsste", erklärt er mit einem Seufzen.

Das Eltern-sein war ihnen nicht leicht gefallen. So sehr sie sich auch auf ein Kind vorbereitet hatten, hatten sie doch ein Baby erwartet. Sie waren bereit gewesen für Nächte ohne Schlaf, Fläschchen und Windeln ohne Ende. Es wäre eine harte Zeit gewesen, aber es wäre die ganze Sache wert gewesen — ein Kind, das sie von Geburt an aufzögen. Sie würden das erste Lächeln miterleben, das erste Lachen, die ersten Schritte, sie wären immer dabei.

Sie hatten kein Kleinkind erwartet, besonders nicht eines, dem drei Jahre lang jegliche Sprache vorenthalten worden war. Als sie den Anruf bekommen hatten, hatten sie kaum Zeit gehabt, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was für einen Unterschied es machen würde, ein Kleinkind zu haben, anstatt eines Babys. Sie hatten einfach das nächstbeste Flugzeug nach China bestiegen und sie nachhause gebracht. Jetzt kann Kurt sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen; sie ist die perfekte Ergänzung zu ihrer kleinen Familie.

Aber dennoch tut es ihm in der Seele weh, wenn er daran denkt, um wieviel besser Mei es haben würde, wenn sie sie schon als Baby bekommen hätten. Er fragt sich oft, wie ihr altes Leben wohl ausgesehen hat. Haben ihre Eltern sie geliebt? Haben sie sich über ihr erstes Lächeln gefreut? Über ihre ersten Schritte gejubelt? Haben sie sie nur geliebt, bis sie herausfanden, dass sie Taub ist? Haben sie sie deshalb erst nach drei Jahren ins Waisenhaus gebracht? Oder war sie von Anfang an eine Belastung, einfach nur, weil sie ein Mädchen war? Er stellt sich vor, wie ihre drei ersten Jahre verlaufen wären, wenn sie ihn und Blaine um sich gehabt hätte, um mit ihr zu gebärden. Dann müsste sie nicht mitten im Lebensmittelladen einen Wutanfall bekommen, nur weil sie nicht weiß, wie sie mitteilen soll, was sie möchte. Drei lange Jahre von Meis Leben waren sie nicht da gewesen, um sie zu lieben und das tut ihm weh. Wo sie jetzt wohl stehen würde, wenn sie sie nur schon früher bekommen hätten?

"Wenn du dich nur auf das konzentrierst, was sie _nicht_ kann, dann wirst du all die tollen Sachen verpassen, _die_ sie kann", sagt Bill mit einem wissenden Blick.

Er weiß wahrscheinlich sehr gut, wie Kurt sich bei jedem Förderplangespräch fühlt — bei jeder neuen e-Mail ihrer Lehrer oder Therapeuten. Auch Blaine war in der Schule zurück geblieben, sogar über Jahre hinweg. Als er an die Dalton gewechselt war, hatte er die neunte Klasse wiederholen müssen, damit er endlich zu seinen Mitschülern hatte aufholen können. Und doch ist er jetzt ein College-Absolvent der NYU, hat einen tollen Arbeitsplatz, einen erfolgreichen Blog, ist ein Vorbild für Gehörlose Kinder überall im Land und hat eine Familie, die ihn liebt. Er ist glücklich. Aber das hat niemand wissen können, als Blaine heranwuchs und man seinen Eltern gesagt hatte, ihr Sohn könnte nicht lesen.

Zum allerersten Mal kann Kurt mit Blaines Vater mitfühlen. Es war immer so einfach gewesen, die Entscheidungen, die er getroffen hatte, zu verurteilen. Als Kurt Blaine getroffen hatte, war er Klassenbester in seiner HighSchool-Abschlussklasse gewesen und hatte bereits eine Zusage für die NYU gehabt. Er hatte nur den gesunden, gut angepassten, erfolgreichen Blaine gekannt. Er hatte nicht all die jahrelange Mühe und Anstrengung miterlebt, ihn soweit zu bringen. Er hatte einen ganz kleinen Geschmack davon bekommen, als Blaine im ersten Collegejahr fast durchgefallen wäre, aber wirklich nur einen ganz kleinen. Es waren ein paar ziemlich harte Monate gewesen, aber die Andersons hatten diese Kämpfe jahrelang mitmachen müssen. Kurt hat mit Mei auch noch jahrelange Anstrengungen vor sich, bevor sie das Licht am Ende des Tunnels sehen werden, aber wenn Blaine es geschafft hat, dann kann Mei das auch.

"Du hast dein Kind zu einem guten Menschen erzogen", sagt er.

"Und das wirst du auch tun", sagt Bill und klopft ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

Wer hätte das gedacht – damals vor 10 Jahren, als Kurt seine Serviette auf den Tisch geworfen hatte und aus dem Haus gestürmt war – dass sie einmal so weit kommen würden. Aber, hier waren sie und sie kamen gut miteinander aus. Kurt war so dankbar dafür.

WANN  IST  DIE  VORSTELLUNG  HEUTE  ABEND ? fragt Carole und kommt mit Mei auf dem Arm zu ihnen. Blaine ist mit Gloria im Wohnzimmer, sammelt das übriggebliebene Geschenkpapier ein und versucht, den Berg aus neuen Kleidern und Spielsachen zu sortieren, die Mei zu Weihnachten bekommen hat.

DIE  VORSTELLUNG  BEGINNT  UM  7 . ICH  MUSS  UM  6  DORT  SEIN  ZUM  EINSINGEN . IHR  KÖNNT  GLEICH  MIT  MIR  MITKOMMEN  UND  ICH  ZEIGE  EUCH  DEN  BACKSTAGE-BEREICH , schlägt Kurt vor.

DAS  WIRD  EINE  LANGE  NACHT  FÜR  SIE  WERDEN , gibt Carole zu Bedenken.

ICH  WEISS , BLAINE  BRINGT  SIE  IN  DER  PAUSE  NACHHAUSE , FALLS  SIE  ZU  MÜDE  WIRD  ODER  VERRÜCKT  SPIELT . HEUTE  HABEN  WIR  EINEN  DOLMETSCHER  FÜR  DIE  VORSTELLUNG . DANACH  WERDEN  WIR  ERST  WIEDER  IRGENDWANN  IM  FRÜHLING  EINEN  HABEN .

Sie hatten in der vergangenen Woche lang und breit darüber diskutiert. Blaine wollte an Weihnachten nicht von Kurt getrennt sein, nicht an Meis erstem Weihnachten, nicht einmal stundenweise. Er hatte versucht, mit seinem Produzenten darüber zu reden, aber der hatte gesagt, es sei unmöglich, dass er die Weihnachtsvorstellung aussetzt. Er könne nicht ausgerechnet an einem ihrer bestbesuchten Abende die Zweitbesetzung einteilen. Er ist ihr Star, die Leute kommen extra, um ihn zu sehen, und außerdem — wie sein Produzent ihn nicht gerade freundlich erinnerte — wird er reichlich dafür entschädigt. Außerdem stehen für diese Vorstellung Gebärdendolmetscher zur Verfügung, und das bedeutet, es wird für die nächsten paar Monate die einzige Gelegenheit für Blaine sein, sich die Show entspannt anzusehen.

Nach etlichen Diskussionen über Schlafenszeiten, Familienzeiten und Weihnachtstraditionen hatten sie entschieden, dass Mei einmal im Jahr ruhig auch mal länger aufbleiben konnte, wenn das bedeutete, dass sie an Weihnachten alle zusammenbleiben konnten. Blaine hatte die folgenden Tage frei und somit Gelegenheit, sich mit den unweigerlich folgenden Nachwehen auseinanderzusetzen. Das Stück, in dem Kurt mitspielte, war auch für Kinder geeignet und so konnten sie es gemeinsam genießen, ohne dass er sich frei nehmen und seinen Chef vor den Kopf stoßen musste.

Ihnen war beiden klar, welchen Stellenwert dieses erste Weihnachten mit Mei und ihren beiden Elternpaaren in New York hatte. Wie sie es dieses Jahr machten, stellte die Weichen für die kommenden Jahre. Sie starteten neue Traditionen für ihre eigene Familie und das war eine wichtige Sache. Die gesamte Adventszeit hindurch hatten sie versucht, Grundsteine für ihre eigenen Familientraditionen zu legen; vom Eislaufen im Bryant Park über die Holiday-Train-Show, Weihnachts- und Hanukahplätzchen backen mit Rachel, bis hin zu Spaziergängen durch Sebastians Wohngegend in Brooklyn, wo sie sich die verrückten Weihnachtsbeleuchtungen seiner Nachbarn anschauten. Abendessen und eine Show, hatten sie entschieden, war der perfekte Abschluss für ihre Weihnachtsfeierlichkeiten. Sie wollten am frühen Abend bei einem Chinesen essen, da sie es für sehr wichtig erachteten, dass auch Meis Kultur Teil ihrer Feiertagstraditionen wurde, dann würde Kurt zur Arbeit gehen und seine Familie wäre dabei, um ihn zu sehen und zu unterstützen.

Was ihre Festtagspläne anging, dachte Kurt, waren sie auf einem guten Weg.

PAPA  ARBEIT  MEI  ARBEIT ! gebärdet Mei und wippt aufgeregt in Caroles Armen auf und ab.

JA , HEUTE  ABEND  WIRST  DU  MICH  BEI  DER  ARBEIT  SEHEN . Kurt lächelt ihr zu . FREUST  DU  DICH  SCHON ?

Mei nickt begeistert und verlangt, auf den Boden gelassen zu werden, dann geht sie hinüber zu Burt, zupft ihn am Hosenbein und bittet um ein Plätzchen. Sie weiß ganz genau, wie sie bekommt, was sie will, denkt Kurt. Kein Wunder, dass sie total aufgedreht ist, seit ihre Großeltern in der Stadt sind.

 

*** * * ***

 

Als sie das chinesische Restaurant betreten, sind sie unsicher, was sie dort erwartet. Von außen sieht es etwas heruntergekommen aus, aber Kurt hat mit Lucy, einer Chorsängerin der Show gesprochen und sie schwört auf dieses Restaurant. Ihre Großeltern sind zusammen mit dem Besitzer aus Beijing in die Staaten eingewandert und ihre Familie kommt schon her, solange sie denken kann. Wenn sie für Mei authentische Beijing-Küche wollen, dann ist das offensichtlich der richtige Ort dafür.

Das Restaurant ist durch eine Abtrennung ganz klar in zwei Bereiche aufgeteilt. Auf einer Seite sitzen Familien an runden Tischen mit großen Töpfen auf Herdplatten in der Tischmitte. Diese Seite ist nur mit asiatischen Familien besetzt, von denen nur wenige englisch sprechen. Auf der anderen Seite stehen quadratische Tische, an denen fast nur Hipster und Yuppies sitzen und Kurt wird klar, dass dieser Platz kürzlich wohl in einem Food-Blog erwähnt worden sein muss, denn warum sonst sollten diese Leute ihre ausgetretenen Pfade verlassen, wenn nicht auf Empfehlung eines Gesinnungsgenossen. Auf diesen Tischen stehen keine großen Töpfe, stattdessen sieht es aus wie in einem Restaurant üblich: jeder hat sein eigenes Gedeck, individuelle Gerichte, Speisekarte.....

"Platz? Ihr wollen Platz?" Eine ältere unfreundlich dreinblickende Frau taucht vor ihnen auf und zeigt auf die Seite des Restaurants mit all den Hipstern und Yuppies. "Muss warten. Kein Tisch."

Kurt ist sich nicht sicher, was sie wollen, Lucy hat ihm nicht gesagt, dass sie sich für eine Seite entscheiden müssen. Da aber streckt Mei ihren Kopf hinter Blaines Beinen hervor und macht riesige Augen. Sie zupft an Blaines Arm und zieht ihn zu der Seite mit den runden Tischen und den asiatischen Gästen. Als sie Mei sieht, besänftigen sich die Gesichtszüge der Frau und sie sieht sie alle verständnisvoll an, bevor sie sich zu Mei hinunterbeugt und sie auf Mandarin anspricht. Bevor sie ihr noch erklären können, dass Mei Taub ist, nickt diese schon eifrig, zeigt auf verschiedene Sachen und sie werden zu einem Tisch im hinteren Teil des Restaurants geführt.

Sie sind für diesen Ort ganz klar overdressed, denn sie alle tragen wegen der Vorstellung heute Abend ihre besten Kleider. Kurt ist nicht sicher, ob die anderen Gäste sie also so anstarren, weil sie die einzigen Nicht-Asiaten auf dieser Seite des Restaurants sind, oder wegen ihrer Aufmachung, aber es ist ganz eindeutig, dass sie sie genau beobachten — neugierig.

KANN  MEI  LIPPEN  LESEN ? fragt Gloria, als sie an ihrem Tisch Platz nehmen.

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf und Blaine antwortet , DIE  DAME  IM  WAISENHAUS  MEINTE  NEIN.

SIE  MUSS  ES  ABER  KÖNNEN , gebärdet Gloria und sie sehen, wie Mei die Fragen der Frau mit Nicken und Kopfschütteln beantwortet. Bevor sie noch so richtig begreifen, was vor sich geht, hat sie ihr gesamtes Essen bestellt und die Frau geht davon.

DU  HAST  FÜR  UNS  BESTELLT ? fragt Kurt mit gespielt finsterer Miene. WAS  IST , WENN  WIR  ETWAS  ANDERES  WOLLEN ?

Mei grinst nur und zeigt auf den Topf in der Tischmitte . MEI  ESSEN . IHR  ESST  MEI  ESSEN .

Kurt muss lächeln, weil sie ihre Begeisterung nicht im Zaum halten kann und auf ihrem Stuhl herumwippt.

DIE  POSITIVE  SEITE  IST : DAS  IST  DAS  ERSTE  MAL , DASS  SIE  EINE  VORLIEBE  FÜR  EIN  BESTIMMTES  ESSEN  ZEIGT , stellt Blaine fest.

Es ist wahr. Obwohl Mei alles isst, was sie ihr vorsetzen, scheint sie keine Vorliebe für etwas Bestimmtes zu zeigen. Sie spielt immer mehr mit ihrem Essen, als dass sie es in den Mund steckt, weshalb einer von ihnen sie immer zum essen überreden muss. Sie fragt nicht nach etwas Besonderem zum Essen. Wenn sie selbst wählen darf, scheint es ihr egal zu sein, wofür sie sich entscheidet. Im Großen und Ganzen ist alles, was sie ihr füttern in Ordnung für sie, aber nichts Besonderes. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie sehen, wie sie sich richtig auf etwas zu essen freut, das weder Keks noch Kuchen ist.

NA  ICH  WEISS  NICHT , SIE  HAT  EINE  VORLIEBE  FÜR  ALL  DIE  PLÄTZCHEN , DIE  OPA  HUMMEL  IHR  IMMER  WIEDER  ZUSTECKT , gebärdet Kurt und Burt hebt kapitulierend die Hände.

Sie scherzen und piesacken sich gegenseitig für eine Weile, bis Mr Wu – der Ehemann der alten Frau, wie sie später erfahren – mit einem Kessel voller Wasser zu ihnen kommt, es in den Topf gießt und anfängt, für sie zu kochen. Er erklärt, was sie tun müssen und sieht zu, wie Burt und Bill das Kochen übernehmen. Kurt lacht jedes Mal, wenn Mr Wu ihre Hände wegschiebt, weil sie anscheinend etwas falsch machen — offensichtlich ist es eine Wissenschaft für sich, all die verschiedenen Zutaten in den Topf zu geben und umzurühren. Während des Kochens kommt Mrs Wu immer wieder mit kleinen Tellern voller Snacks, die Kurt auf keinem der anderen Tische sieht, er nimmt also an, dass sie etwas ganz Besonderes bekommen. Er kann sich nicht beklagen, besonders weil Mei mit jedem Bissen glücklicher aussieht und von Stuhl zu Stuhl um den Tisch wandert, um ihre Familie zu drängen, dieses oder jenes zu probieren. Offen gesagt kann er ihre Begeisterung verstehen. Die mit Schweinefleisch gefüllten Klößchen sind das Beste, was er je gegessen hat.

Sie waren so sehr mit Meis Sprachunterricht beschäftigt gewesen. Nachdem sie so viel gelernt und sich an eine neue Kultur gewöhnt hat, kann sie jetzt endlich _ihnen_ etwas beibringen. Damit kennt sie sich aus. Wenn er das breite Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht richtig deutet, dann weckt es Erinnerungen in ihr. Er weiß, dass sie bei ihnen glücklich ist. Und nach dem, was sie gehört haben, war sie im Waisenhaus nicht glücklich gewesen. Dort war sie schüchtern gewesen, hatte nie versucht, mit irgendjemandem zu kommunizieren und schien sich vor allem und jedem zu fürchten. Hier in New York mit ihnen, geht sie aus sich heraus. Sie versucht, mit anderen Leuten in Kontakt zu treten, auch wenn sie nicht immer weiß, wie sie es am besten machen soll.

In ihre Familie zu kommen, war das Beste, das ihnen allen passieren konnte. Sie brauchte eine Gehörlosen-Familie, die sie aufziehen konnte und in China hatte sie dafür keine großen Chancen. Dennoch war, nach Amerika zu kommen, ein Kulturschock für sie gewesen und er ist froh, dass sie beschlossen haben, heute hierher zu kommen, so dass sie etwas Vertrautes aus ihrer Heimat haben kann. Es ist wichtig für sie, zu wissen, dass ihre Familie ihre Herkunft wertschätzt.

SIE  IST  RICHTIG  GLÜCKLICH , sagt Blaine zu ihm, als sie zusehen, wie Mei versucht, Burt dazu zu überreden, getrockneten Seetang zu essen.

Kurt lehnt sich zur Seite, so dass er seinen Kopf auf Blaines Schulter legen kann, der auch sofort seinen Arm um ihn legt und ihn an sich zieht. Sie sehen schweigend zu, wie die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Eltern auf die Enkelin gerichtet ist. In Augenblicken wie diesen, möchte er am liebsten innehalten, um all das, was er hat, zu würdigen. Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, dass er und sein Dad an Weihnachten alleine neben einem kleinen Christbäumchen saßen. Kurt hatte Weihnachten schon immer mehr geliebt als alle anderen Feiertage, aber es war auch die Zeit, in der er die Abwesenheit seiner Mutter am Schmerzlichsten verspürte. Wenn er jetzt seine wachsende Familie betrachtet, fühlt er zwar immer noch den dumpfen Schmerz über ihren Verlust, aber er fühlt sich lange nicht mehr so einsam. Er hat jetzt Carole und muss sich nicht mehr so viel um seinen Vater sorgen. Er hat Blaine an seiner Seite und eine neue Tochter, die den Weihnachtszauber zurückbringt.

Viel zu bald schon müssen sie sich auf den Weg zum Theater machen. Unter dem Protest ihrer Eltern übernehmen sie die Rechnung und geben Mr und Mrs Wu ein mehr als großzügiges Trinkgeld, dafür dass sie sie gnädigerweise unter ihre Fittiche genommen und ihnen ein wunderbares Festmahl bereitet haben. Mrs Wu überreicht Mei einen kleinen Stofftiger, der sie beschützen soll und drückt ihr ihre [Pleasant-Goat-Essstäbchen](http://www.dhgate.com/product/getProductImages.do?act=getProductImages&itemcode=169403485&pid=ff808081408632880140d5a546ce40f5)   – die Kinder-Stäbchen mit dem Zeichentrick-Charakter obendrauf, den sie sofort wieder erkannt hat – und eine Tüte mit Seetang und anderen Snacks in die Hand. Dann teilt sie ihnen mit, dass sie sie nächste Woche gern wiedersehen würde, und Kurt und Blaine versprechen, wiederzukommen. Wenn es bedeutet, dass Mei ohne Gezeter isst, dann werden sie jeden Abend hier essen.

 

*** * * ***

 

Mei schafft es bis zur Hälfte des ersten Aktes, dann fordert die Aufregung des Tages letztendlich ihren Tribut und sie schläft auf Blaines Schoß ein. Kurt gibt sein Bestes, sie nicht die ganze Zeit von der Bühne aus zu beobachten, aber es fällt ihm schwer. Die beiden sehen so süß aus, Blaines aufmerksamer Blick wechselt hin und her zwischen Kurt auf der Bühne und den Dolmetschern links neben dem Orchestergraben, während seine Hände Meis Haar streicheln, die tief und fest an seiner Schulter schläft, einem Ort, von dem Kurt aus eigener Erfahrung weiß, dass er sich wunderbar zum Schlafen eignet.

Letztendlich bleibt Blaine doch bis zum Schluss, denn nachdem Mei sowieso schon eingeschlafen ist, macht es keinen großen Unterschied, ob er sie in der Pause nach Hause bringt oder bis zum Ende wartet. Er textet Kurt während der Pause, damit er Bescheid weiß. Nachdem das Musical vorbei ist, kommen seine und Kurts Eltern hinter die Bühne, um ihm zu gratulieren. Blaine hat sich schon beim ersten Schlussapplaus auf den Heimweg gemacht, um Mei ins Bett zu bringen. Kurt weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, wie schwierig es ist, um diese Uhrzeit ein Taxi zu erwischen, denn die meisten Shows im Viertel enden ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit. Er hofft, dass jemand Mei sieht und Mitleid mit Blaine hat, damit er nicht die ganze Nacht dort draußen stehen muss.

Burt will Kurt noch auf einen Drink einladen, aber er lehnt ab und verspricht seinem Vater, dass sie am nächsten Tag etwas gemeinsam unternehmen werden – nur sie beide. Aber er kann Blaine an Weihnachten nicht alleine zuhause lassen. Er umarmt beide Elternpaare, wartet bis sie ein Taxi zurück zum Hotel gefunden haben und winkt sich dann selbst eins heran.

Als er die Wohnungstür öffnet, findet er Blaine auf dem Sofa vor, mit aufgeklapptem Laptop. Ohne Zweifel arbeitet er einem Weihnachtsbericht für seinen Blog.

ICH  HÄTTE  MICH  HEUTE  MITTAG  MIT  MEI  HINLEGEN  SOLLEN , gebärdet Kurt, hängt seinen Mantel auf, zieht die Schuhe aus, klettert aufs Sofa und kuschelt sich an seinen Mann, der auch sofort den Laptop zuklappt und ihn an sich zieht. In Momenten wie diesem ist er froh, dass sie sich entschieden haben, mehr Geld auszugeben für die größere Couch. Auf den anderen Sofas, die sie in der engeren Auswahl gehabt hatten, hätten sie nie so schön zusammen kuscheln können.

DU  WARST  GROSSARTIG  HEUTE  ABEND , gebärdet Blaine und lächelt ihn an. DU  ÜBERRASCHST  MICH  IMMER  WIEDER  MIT  DEINEM  TALENT .

DANKE . Kurt lächelt, aber Blaine weiß, dass diese Rolle ihn stärker herausgefordert und mehr gekostet hat, als alle, die er vorher hatte. ICH  FÜHLE  MICH , ALS KÖNNTE  ICH  TAGELANG  SCHLAFEN .

Blaine wirft einen Blick auf die große Uhr an der Wand. DU  HAST  NOCH  6  STUNDEN , BEVOR  DEINE  TOCHTER  AUFWACHT .

SOLANGE  ES  VOR  8  UHR  MORGENS  IST , IST  SIE  _DEINE_   TOCHTER , DA  BIN  ICH  MIR  ZIEMLICH  SICHER , neckt Kurt und Blaine schubst ihn zur Strafe von der Couch.

ERINNERST  DU  DICH  NOCH  AN  UNSER  ERSTES  WEIHNACHTEN ? fragt Kurt, als er wieder sitzt.

DENKST  DU , DAS  KÖNNTE  ICH  VERGESSEN ? fragt Blaine und wirft ihm einen wissenden Blick zu, während seine Hände sich auf den Weg, südlich des Äquators machen.

An ihrem ersten Weihnachten waren sie beide alleine in New York gewesen. Kurt hatte bei Macy's arbeiten müssen, die behauptet hatten, sie könnten während der hektischen Feiertage auf keinen Fall auf ihren besten Personal Shopper verzichten. Und Blaine hatte beschlossen, so lange sein Vater sich wie ein Vollidiot benahm und ihm untersagte im Haus zu gebärden, nicht wieder dorthin zurück zu gehen. Als sein College-Wohnheim dann für zwei Wochen geschlossen wurde, war er solange in Kurts Wohnung gezogen und sie hatten die Gelegenheit ausgiebig genutzt, denn Kurts Mitbewohnerinnen verbrachten die Feiertage zu Hause. An Heilig Abend war dann die Heizung ausgefallen und sie hatten sich im Wohnzimmer unter allen Decken, die sie finden konnten, zusammen gekuschelt. An diesem Abend hatten sie das erste Mal richtig miteinander geschlafen. Es war ein Weihnachten gewesen, das keiner von ihnen je vergessen würde. Besonders deshalb, weil am nächsten Morgen sein Vater, Carole und Finn ihnen einen Überraschungsbesuch abgestattet hatten, und sie sie – nur in Boxershorts und Morgenmantel – an der Tür empfingen.

ICH  DACHTE  MEHR  AN  DANACH , gebärdet Kurt und unterdrückt ein Stöhnen, als Blaine beginnt, seine Oberschenkel zu massieren, die ihm nach den Vorstellungen immer schmerzen. Da Blaines Hände beide beschäftigt sind, kann er nur die Augenbrauen heben, ein Zeichen für Kurt, dass er weitersprechen soll.

DU  HAST  GESAGT , DASS  DU  DEIN  ZUHAUSE  VERMISST , UND  ICH  HABE  DICH  GEFRAGT , WAS  DU  AM  MEISTEN  VERMISST , gebärdet Kurt . DU  SAGTEST , AM   MEISTEN  VERMISST  DU , MIT  DER  SELBSTGEMACHTEN  HEISSEN  SCHOKOLADE  DEINER  MOM  VOR  DEM  KAMIN  ZU  SITZEN . ALSO  HAB  ICH  DIESES  LÄCHERLICHE  NETFLIX  KAMINFEUER-VIDEO  ABGESPIELT  UND  UNS  HEISSE  SCHOKOLADE  GEMACHT .

Blaine nimmt die Hände weg – sehr zu Kurts Missfallen – und gebärdet DAS  WAR  MEIN  SCHÖNSTES  WEIHNACHTEN .

MEINS  AUCH , antwortet Kurt und zieht seinen Mann an sich für einen langen, ausgedehnten Kuss.

ABER  WEISST  DU , _DIESES_ WEIHNACHTEN  WAR  AUCH  SUPERSCHÖN , erklärt Blaine.

JA  STIMMT , ES  WAR  WIRKLICH  GROSSARTIG , Kurt denkt an die letzten beiden Tage zurück, die sie zusammen mit ihren Familien verbracht und bis zur letzten Minute ausgekostet haben. Von ihren Versuchen, Mei zu erklären, wer der Weihnachtsmann ist, und warum sie ihm Plätzchen hinstellten, was damit endete, dass sie im Elternbett schlafen musste, weil sie sich davor fürchtete, dass nachts ein Mann in die Wohnung kommen würde. Bis hin zu dem Lebkuchenhaus, das Carole und Gloria mit Mei backten, dem köstlichen Duft der Steaks, die Bill und Burt im Hof grillten und einer ungläubig um den Weihnachtsbaum schleichenden Mei, die fragte, ob all diese Geschenke wirklich für sie wären und schließlich entschied, dass der Weihnachtsmann doch nicht so schlimm wäre.

ABER  EINES  FEHLT  NOCH , neckt Blaine. Kurt runzelt verwundert die Stirn, als Blaine anfügt , EIN  BISSCHEN  FEIERTAGS-SEX  MIT  MEINEM  LIEBLINGS-EHEMANN .

Kurt lacht, nicht im mindesten überrascht über Blaines Aussage. Blaine war noch nie schüchtern gewesen, zu sagen, was er wollte.

ICH  WETTE  DAS  SAGST  DU  ZU  ALL  DEINEN  EHEMÄNNERN , scherzt er, aber nichtsdestotrotz zieht er Blaine auf die Füße und sie löschen alle Lichter im Untergeschoss aus, schließen die Tür ab und eilen nach oben, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Blaine all das bekommt, was er sich zu Weihnachten wünscht – und noch ein bisschen mehr.

  

~***~

 


	46. Fragen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Kurt und Blaine erwarten ihr zweites Kind und Mei hat eine ganze Menge Fragen.

Übersetzung von [Questioning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1654688)  von   [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 

 

Es ist nicht so, dass Kurt und Blaine Dani gebeten haben, Leihmutter für sie zu sein. Tatsächlich gehen sie eines Abends alle zusammen zum Essen aus – Mei gehört seit sechs Monaten zu ihnen – als die Jungs eine Bemerkung darüber machen, wie gerne sie ein Geschwisterchen für Mei hätten, aber dass sie nicht sicher sind, ob sie wirklich noch einmal diese Adoptionsprozedur duchstehen wollen. Sie erwähnen es ganz nebenbei ohne Hintergedanken. Dani aber, macht sich sehr wohl Gedanken darüber.

Einige Wochen später sind Dani und Sebastian bei Blaine zu Besuch, um Danis Beförderung in dem Tonstudio, in dem sie arbeitet, zu feiern und es wird viel getrunken. Kurt ist in LosAngeles und Santana auf Tour. Dani ist betrunken, als sie Blaine vorschlägt, sich als Leihmutter zur Verfügung zu stellen, weil sie beide prachtvolle Kinder miteinander haben würden. Blaine, ebenfalls betrunken, stimmt ihr zu, kann sich am Morgen allerdings nicht mehr daran erinnern.

Die ganze Sache kommt schließlich wieder zur Sprache, als sie zusammen den 4.Juli 2024 auf Coney Island feiern – eine Tradition aus College-Zeiten. Dani taucht auf mit massenhaft Informationen und Recherchematerial und Kurt und Blaine können nur sagen 'Warte, das ist nicht dein Ernst?' Aber Dani meint es sehr wohl ernst. Kurt und Blaine sind ihre besten Freunde und sie würde es gern für sie tun.

Mehrere Wochen vergehen, in denen sie diskutieren, ob das wirklich etwas ist, das sie tun wollen und ob Dani auch wirklich bereit dafür ist, dann sind sie sich einig.

Blaine wünscht sich, dass sie beide die gleiche Chance haben, der Vater des Babys zu sein, aber Kurt hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass es Blaines Baby sein soll. Er kann es nicht erklären, aber er hat dieses Bauchgefühl, dass es einfach Blaine sein _muss_. Er wünscht es sich so sehr und es ist ihm überaus wichtig.

Blaine kann Kurts Beharrlichkeit nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, aber am Ende ist er einverstanden, denn insgeheim hat er sich schon immer ein eigenes Kind gewünscht, nachdem ihm immer wieder gesagt worden war, er könnte oder sollte lieber keins haben, weil er gehörlos ist.

 

 

Im **September 2024** wird Dani mit Blaines Sperma künstlich befruchtet.

 

IST  SIE  TAUB ?

DAS  WISSEN  WIR  NICHT , antwortet Blaine, als er Mei abends zu Bett bringt.

 

*** * * ***

 

KOMMT  SIE  AUCH  AUS  CHINA ? fragt Mei, als sie Hand in Hand auf dem Weg zur Schule sind.

NEIN , SIE  WIRD  HIER  ZUR  WELT  KOMMEN , antwortet Blaine.

 

*** * * ***

 

GLAUBST  DU , DASS  SIE  KÄSE – PIZZA  MAG ? fragt Mei, als sie montags beim Abendessen sitzen. Es ist Kurts einziger vorstellungsfreier Abend in der Woche.

KENNST  DU  JEMANDEN , DER  KEINE  KÄSE – PIZZA  MAG ? fragt Kurt zurück und Mei zuckt die Schultern.

UND  WAS , WENN  SIE  KÄSE – PIZZA  _LIEBT_ UND  NICHT  MIT  MIR  TEILT ?! fragt sie mit vor Sorge weit aufgerissenen Augen.

DANN  WIRST  DU  IHR  BEIBRINGEN , WIE  MAN  TEILT , antwortet Blaine. DU  WIRST  IHR  EINE  GANZE  MENGE  BEIBRINGEN  MÜSSEN . GLAUBST  DU , DASS  DU  DAS  KANNST ?

Mei muss erst einen Moment nachdenken, aber dann nickt sie begeistert.

 

*** * * ***

 

WAS , WENN  DU  SIE  LIEBER  MAGST  ALS  MICH ? fragt Mei eines Tages, als Blaine sie von der Vorschule abholt.

UNMÖGLICH , versichert er ihr, während er ihr in die Jacke hilft und ihr den Rucksack aufzieht.

JOEY  SAGT , SEINE  MUTTER  MAG  SEINE  NEUE  SCHWESTER  LIEBER  ALS  IHN , widerspricht Mei und sieht Blaine kritisch an, als habe er sie belogen.

ICH  VERSPRECHE  DIR , EUCH  BEIDE  GLEICH  LIEB  ZU  HABEN .

OBWOHL  SIE  DEIN  RICHTIGES  KIND  SEIN  WIRD ? fragt sie und sieht auf ihre Schuhe hinab. Blaine kniet sich vor sie hin, legt die Hände an ihr Gesicht und zwingt sie, ihn anzuschauen.

DU  BIST  AUCH  MEIN  RICHTIGES  KIND , erklärt er und hofft inständig, dass sie das weiß.

JA , ABER  ICH  BIN  ADOPTIERT . SIE  WIRD  NICHT  ADOPTIERT , sie zuckt die Schultern und ergreift Blaines Hand, als sie das Klassenzimmer verlassen.

ICH  VERSPRECHE  DIR , DASS  ICH  EUCH  BEIDE  GLEICHVIEL  LIEBEN  WERDE , wiederholt er , GROSSES  INDIANEREHRENWORT .

 

*** * * ***

 

UND  WENN  SIE  LILA  NICHT  MAG ? fragt Mei, als sie Kurt dabei hilft, das Kinderzimmer zu streichen.

ICH  NEHME  MAL  AN , DANN  MÜSSEN  WIR  ES  NOCH  EINMAL  NEU  STREICHEN . antwortet Kurt lächelnd.

ABER  ICH  HABE  LILA  FÜR  SIE  AUSGESUCHT ! sagt sie und stampft mit dem Fuß auf, verärgert, dass es ihrer neuen Baby-Schwester möglicherweise nicht gefallen könnte.

DANN  BIN  ICH  GANZ S ICHER , DASS  SIE  ES  LIEBEN  WIRD , WEIL  SIE  DICH  LIEBEN  WIRD , beruhigt Kurt sie.

DAS  WILL  ICH  IHR  AUCH  RATEN , gebärdet sie und Kurt muss lachen.

 

*** * * ***

 

DARF  ICH  IHR  EINEN  NAMEN  GEBEN ? fragt Mei, als sie mitbekommt, wie Kurt und Blaine sich über Babynamen unterhalten.

WIE  WILLST  DU  SIE  DEN  NENNEN ? fragt Kurt und setzt sie auf seinen Schoß.

MEI , sagt sie mit einem überzeugten Kopfnicken. DAS  IST  MEIN  LIEBLINGSNAME .

DAS  IST  _DEIN_ NAME , Blaine lächelt . DENKST  DU  NICHT , DASS  WÄRE  VERWIRREND ?

ICH  WEISS  NICHT , Mei zuckt die Schultern und ihre Väter lachen über sie.

 

 *** * * ***   

 

**28\. Juni 2025**

KANN  ICH  NICHT  MIT  EUCH  GEHEN , UM  MADDY  ZU  SEHEN ? weint Mei, als ihre Daddies die Mäntel anziehen und sich auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus machen.

DU  WIRST  SIE  SEHEN , ABER  NICHT  JETZT  SOFORT , Blaine kauert sich vor sie auf den Boden, um es ihr zu erklären. SIE  IST  JETZT  IMMER  NOCH  IN  TANTE  DANIS  BAUCH  UND  ES  WIRD  NOCH  ZIEMLICH  LANGE  DAUERN , BIS  SIE  HERAUSKOMMT .

ICH  WILL  MIT  EUCH  GEHEN , versucht Mei ihm klarzumachen und wischt sich die Tränen vom Gesicht.

ICH  VERSPRECHE  DIR , DAS  WIR  SOFORT  INS  KRANKENHAUS  GEHEN  WERDEN , SOBALD  DEINE  DADDIES  SAGEN , DASS  MADDY  DA  IST , OKAY ? verspricht Sebastian und hebt sie hoch, damit sie nicht zusammen mit Kurt und Blaine durch die Tür entwischt.

OKAY , seufzt sie ergeben.

HILF  ONKEL  SEBASTIAN  MIT  DEM  PFANNKUCHENTEIG  FÜRS  FRÜHSTÜCK , gebärdet Kurt und küsst sie auf die Stirn. WIR  RUFEN  AN , SOBALD  DEINE  SCHWESTER  GEBOREN  IST .

 

*** * * ***

 

IST  SIE  DA ? fragt Mei, als sie ihren Vätern quer durch die Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses entgegen rennt. Es ist Stunden her, seit sie von daheim weggegangen sind. Sie hatte Frühstück, Mittagessen _und_ Abendessen mit Sebastian und ihre Daddies hätten sie beinahe nicht länger aufbleiben lassen, damit sie herkommen und 'hallo' sagen kann.

DAS  IST  SIE , BIST  DU  BEREIT  SIE  KENNENZULERNEN ? fragt Kurt.

IST  SIE  TAUB ? fragt sie.

NEIN , SIE  KANN  HÖREN  WIE  ICH , erklärt Kurt.

Mei verschränkt die Arme und sieht traurig zu Boden.

WAS  IST  LOS ? fragt Blaine und nimmt sie auf den Arm.

ICH  HABE  MIR  GEWÜNSCHT , DASS  SIE  TAUB  IST , erklärt sie.

DAS  IST  ABER  OKAY . DEIN  PAPA  KANN  AUCH  HÖREN , UND  DU  HAST  IHN  GENAUSO  LIEB , erinnert Blaine sie.

UND  WAS , WENN  SIE  MICH  NICHT  MAG ? fragt sie.

DAS  IST  UNMÖGLICH , mischt Sebastian sich ein. JEDER  LIEBT  DICH .

BIST  DU  BEREIT  DEINE  NEUE  SCHWESTER  KENNENZULERNEN ? fragt Kurt noch einmal.

Mei schüttelt den Kopf, nein. Blaine setzt sie auf einen Stuhl und kniet sich vor sie hin, damit er beide Hände frei hat zum Gebärden.

DEINE  SCHWESTER  WIRD  DICH  LIEBEN , GANZ  GLEICH  WAS  GESCHIEHT . ICH  WEISS , DASS  DU  BESORGT  BIST , WEIL  SIE  NICHT  SO  SEIN  WIRD  WIE  DU , ABER  DAS  MACHT  ÜBERHAUPT  NICHTS . DU  BIST  IHRE  GROSSE  SCHWESTER  UND  SIE  BRAUCHT  DICH . SIE  BRAUCHT  DICH , UM  SIE  ALLES  MÖGLICHE  ZU  LEHREN . SO  WIE  ICH  DIE  KINDER  IN  DER  SCHULE  LEHRE , erklärt Blaine.

DANN  KANN  ICH  ALSO  AUCH  EIN  LEHRER  SEIN ? fragt Mei.

NATÜRLICH .

UND  DU  BIST  SICHER , DASS  SIE  MICH  MAG ? fragt sie und sieht sie alle misstrauisch an.

SIE  KANN  DICH  NUR  MÖGEN , WENN  IHR  EUCH  KENNENLERNT , neckt Blaine.

 

*** * * ***

 

Mei sitzt glücklich auf Kurts Schoß, als die Krankenschwester Maddy ins Zimmer bringt und Kurt ihr hilft, ihre Schwester zum ersten Mal zu halten. Mei achtet besonders darauf, ihr Köpfchen zu stützen, wie Kurt es ihr gezeigt hat.

HALLO , ICH  HEISSE  MEI . ICH  BIN  DEINE  SCHWESTER  UND  ICH  LIEBE  DICH , gebärdet sie und bemerkt gar nicht, wie Sebastian alles filmt und Blaine weinend an der Tür steht. Sie hat nur Augen für ihre neue kleine Schwester, die hoffentlich ...... wenn sie sich anstrengt ..... ihre neue beste Freundin wird.

 

 

~***~

  

Kurz vor Maddys Geburt kaufen Blaine und Kurt eine zweigeschossige [Eigentumswohnung](http://cdn-img3.streeteasy.com/nyc/image/75/14746875.gif?_ga=1.177605605.1926070048.1480966029) in einem großen [Appartmenthaus](http://streeteasy.com/building/riverstone-condo) in der Bronx in der Arlington Avenue. Mit drei Schlafzimmern, 2,5 Bädern, großer offener Küche / Wohnraum und anstatt nur eines Pförtners, wie in der alten Wohnung, gibt es hier sogar einen 24 h/Wachmann-Dienst vor dem Haus .

 

 


	47. Zuwachs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Kurt und Blaine haben entschieden, dass sie keine weiteren Kinder mehr wollen. Sie sind mehr als glücklich mit den beiden wundervollen Töchtern, die sie bereits haben.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist ein ungewöhnlich langes Kapitel mit mehr als 13.000 Wörtern, aber da uns ja ein langes Festtagswochenende bevorsteht, werdet ihr hoffentlich trotzdem die Zeit finden, es zu lesen. Fröhliche Weihnachten, ich hoffe ihr wart alle brav.... <3 <3

Übersetzung von  [Expanding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3207656)   von   [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 

 

Kurz nach Maddys Geburt endet Kurts Stück, für das er zwei Jahre lang am Broadway in der Hauptrolle auf der Bühne gestanden und seinen dritten Tony in Folge erhalten hat.

Im Juli 2025 (Maddy ist 4 Wochen alt) fliegt Kurt für eine Nebenrolle im Pilotfilm einer Familienkomödie nach Los Angeles. Aus dem Pilotfilm wird eine 1. Staffel, die von August 2025 bis April 2026 in LA gedreht wird. Bis auf eine 4-wöchige Unterbrechung im Dezember ist Kurt also fast ununterbrochen in LA und Blaine mit den Mädchen alleine zuhause. Er hat sich für drei Jahre vom Schuldienst beurlauben lassen, um für seine Töchter dazusein. Kurt fliegt allerdings, sooft es sein Drehplan erlaubt, für ein paar Tage nach NY zurück. Im Juni fliegt er dann noch einmal für 4 Wochen nach Toronto für eine Rolle in einem Indie-Film. Unmittelbar im Anschluss daran beginnt das folgende Kapitel.

 

 

 **4\. Juli 2026** , 6 Tage nach Maddys erstem Geburtstag (Mei ist 6 Jahre alt)

Den 4. Juli haben sie, wie jedes Jahr, mit Santana und Dani gefeiert und einen schönen Tag auf Coney Island verbracht mit köstlichem Barbecue, Schwimmen am Strand, einem Besuch des Aquariums und zum Abschluss mit einer leichten Panikattacke Blaines, ausgelöst durch die Wunderkerzen, die Santana Mei gegeben hat (Blaine hat während der ganzen Zeit ihre Hand festgehalten, aber trotzdem!). Rachel und Elliot sind gegen 4 Uhr am Nachmittag dazu gestoßen und um halb sechs tauchte sogar Sebastian mit seinem neuen Freund Carter auf, um einen guten Platz für das abendliche Feuerwerk zu ergattern, aber die Hummel-Andersons konnten nicht länger bleiben, so sehr ihre Freunde auch bettelten. Sie waren jetzt Eltern, die Rücksicht nehmen mussten auf den Schlafrhythmus ihrer Kinder und nachdem Maddy bereits ihren Mittagsschlaf hatte ausfallen lassen, würde sie die kommenden drei Tage sowieso schon unausstehlich genug sein. Deshalb haben sie sich verabschiedet und auf den Nachhauseweg gemacht, aber nicht, ohne vorher noch bei den Wus zum Abendessen einzukehren.

Jetzt sitzen sie also an ihrem üblichen Tisch im hinteren Teil des Restaurants, so dass Mrs Wu sie von der Küche aus sehen kann. Maddy schläft tief und fest in ihrem Sportwagen, alle Glieder von sich gestreckt, und schnarcht laut – eine Folge der Erkältung, die sie immer noch nicht ganz überwunden hat. Sie hat genau ein Stück getrockneten Seetang und einen Bissen Reis gegessen, bevor der Schlaf sie übermannte. Das Bild ist jetzt auf beiden Instagramm-Accounts, Kurts und Blaines, und wenn sie alt genug ist, es zu verstehen, dann wird sie sich wahrscheinlich ziemlich darüber ärgern, aber sie sieht einfach zu süß aus, als dass sie der Versuchung widerstehen könnten, das Foto zu posten. Mr Wu spielt ein chinesisches Spiel mit Mei, dessen Regeln Kurt nie ganz verstanden hat, ganz gleich, wie oft sie auch versucht haben, es ihm zu erklären. Mrs Wu kommt alle paar Minuten vorbei, um sie mit Essen und Snacks zu versorgen, bis Kurt ihr klarmacht, dass Mei Bauchschmerzen bekommen wird, wenn sie heute noch mehr isst, als sie es bereits getan hat. Das veranlasst Mrs Wu allerdings nur dazu, eine spezielle Suppe für sie zuzubereiten, die ihren Magen beruhigen soll.

Alles in allem ist es also ein typischer Abend in Wus Chinesischem Restaurant, in dem sie, seit Meis erstem Weihnachtsfest mit ihnen, Stammgäste sind. Sie versuchen in der Regel einmal pro Woche zu kommen. Kurt und Blaine haben sich lange darüber unterhalten und entschieden, dass es wichtig ist für Mei, als Teil ihrer Heimatkultur. Die Wus haben sie aufgenommen und behandeln Mei wie ihre eigene Enkelin. Das alte Ehepaar hat ihnen eine ganze Menge über chinesische Kultur beigebracht, so dass sie noch besser auf Meis Bedürfnisse eingehen können.

DU  HAST  EINEN  SONNENBRAND , gebärdet Blaine zu Kurt und zeigt mitfühlend auf sein Gesicht.

ICH  WEISS , sagt Kurt, und drückt den Finger leicht auf seine Wange. Selbst diese leichte Berührung lässt ihn zusammenzucken. ICH  WAR  SO  DAMIT  BESCHÄFTIGT , DIE  MÄDCHEN  EINZUCREMEN , DASS  ICH  MICH  SELBST  VERGESSEN  HABE .

Blaine runzelt die Stirn und Kurt weiß, dass er sich womöglich schuldig fühlt, weil er Kurt nicht daran erinnert hat, auch an sich zu denken. Manchmal sind sie so sehr damit beschäftigt, sich um die Mädchen zu sorgen, dass sie ganz vergessen, sich umeinander zu kümmern.

IST  SCHON  IN  ORDNUNG , versichert Kurt. DU  KANNST  MICH  MIT  ALOE  EINCREMEN , WENN  DIE  MÄDCHEN  IM  BETT  SIND .

WIESO  KLINGT  ALLES , WAS  DU  SAGST  WIE  EINE  ANSPIELUNG ? fragt Blaine und lehnt sich an ihn. Kurt genießt diese Momente, wenn sie sich gegenseitig all ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken können, ohne sich um die Mädchen sorgen zu müssen. Er liebt es mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, ein Vater zu sein, aber er ist auch überaus dankbar für die vielfältige Unterstützung, die sie haben, so dass sie sich Augenblicke wie diesen immer mal wieder erlauben können. Mit seinem wahnwitzigen Drehplan ist er so wenig zuhause, dass er jede Sekunde ausnutzen muss, in der er seinen Mann für sich hat.

Er schickt sich gerade an, Blaine zu küssen, da springt Mei zwischen sie und verkündet begeistert, dass das Spiel zu Ende ist, und sie gewonnen hat. Kurt sieht, wie Mr Wu wieder in die Küche zurück an seine Arbeit geht und seufzt. Ihre fünf Minuten Paar-Zeit sind um.

ICH  WILL  DAS  FEUERWERK  SEHEN ! beschwert sich Mei mindestens zum 50sten Mal für heute.

DAS  WIRD  ZU  SPÄT , erklärt Blaine. ES  BEGINNT  ERST  WEIT  NACH  DEINER  SCHLAFENSZEIT .

Mei, die auf Kurts Schoß sitzt, zieht einen Schmollmund, aber sie fängt zum Glück keine Diskussion an. Blaine geht nach vorne, um die Rechnung zu bezahlen, damit sie sich auf den Heimweg machen können, als Kurts Handy klingelt und ihr Leben für alle Zeiten verändert.

"Mr Anderson-Hummel?" fragt eine Frauenstimme, als Kurt sich meldet.

"Ja?" antwortet er und ist sofort auf der Hut. Er ist so schnell rangegangen, dass er ganz vergessen hat, die Nummer zu kontrollieren, in der Annahme, dass es sein Vater wäre, um die Flugzeiten für ihren Besuch am Labor Day zu bestätigen. Seit er in dieser TV-Serie mitspielt, ist er Fremden gegenüber besonders zurückhaltend, aber er hat sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, immer die Nummer zu kontrollieren, bevor er rangeht. Er sollte es aber; er hat schon zweimal seine Nummer ändern müssen, weil sein Handy gehackt wurde.

Er wirft einen Blick auf das Display. Es ist eine Nummer aus dem Ausland. Jemand aus China — er erkennt die Ländervorwahl.

"Hier ist Bai von Hope International. Ich arbeite im SunshineVillage Waisenhaus in Beijing."

Kurt stockt der Atem und sein Blick fällt sofort auf Mei, die völlig ahnungslos auf seinem Schoß herumwippt. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, warum das Waisenhaus anruft, sie haben sich seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gemeldet. Sofort schießen Bilder durch seinen Kopf, wie sie versuchen, sie ihnen wieder wegzunehmen. Das können sie nicht. Er wird es nicht zulassen.

"Mr Anderson-Hummel?" fragt Bai erneut und er kann nicht sagen, wie lange sie schon versucht, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

"Was? Natürlich .... ja?" stammelt er.

WAS  IST  PASSIERT ? fragt Blaine, der gerade wieder an ihren Tisch gekommen ist, und schaut ihn besorgt an. IST  ES  MEINE  MUTTER ? fragt er und greift nach seinem eigenen Handy, um zu prüfen, ob er einen Anruf seiner Familie verpasst hat. Bei seiner Mutter wurde erst kürzlich Krebs diagnostiziert und die ganze Familie weiß, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis sie einen Anruf erhalten werden, dass sie nachhause kommen müssen.

ES  IST  DIE  ADOPTIONS-AGENTUR , gebärdet er, bevor Blaine sich in eine Panik hineinsteigern kann.

Allerdings ist die Information, dass es nicht um Blaines Mutter, sondern um Mei geht, nicht gerade hilfreich. Blaine erblasst und seine Augen weiten sich vor Schreck. Er hat ganz klar den gleichen Gedanken wie Kurt — sie wollen Mei.

"Ich dürfte sie eigentlich gar nicht anrufen. Ich breche hier gerade alle Regeln, aber ich musste es einfach tun", sagt Bai.

"Worum geht es?" fragt er und übergibt Mei an Blaine, damit er eine Hand frei hat, um sich ein Ohr zuzuhalten. Es ist zu laut im Restaurant, um alles gut zu verstehen und Kurt will sicher gehen, dass er nichts verpasst.

"Vor ein paar Wochen wurde hier ein Baby abgegeben. Sie ist taub wie Mei", erklärt Bai.

"Okay?", er ist nicht wirklich sicher, worauf sie hinaus will. Möchte sie seinen Rat? Was hat ein neues Baby mit Mei zu tun?

"Normalerweise haben wir keine Probleme, Kinder in diesem Alter zu vermitteln. Es gibt eine lange Liste potentieller Eltern, die ganz bewusst ein Kind adoptieren wollen, das jünger ist als ein Jahr. Allerdings ...... " Sie verstummt und Kurt weiß sofort, wo das Problem liegt.

"Niemand will ein gehörloses Kind adoptieren", beendet er ihren Satz. Es macht ihn wütend, aber es überrascht ihn nicht. Er hat tagtäglich mit dieser Art von Ignoranz zu tun, besonders jetzt, seit er berühmt ist. In unzähligen Artikeln, die über ihn und seine Familie geschrieben worden sind, wird er als eine Art Held dargestellt, weil er Blaine geheiratet und Mei adoptiert hat. Das Stigma, das Gehörlosigkeit anhaftet ist groß, so falsch es auch ist. Es gibt viele Familien, die kein Problem damit haben, Kinder mit Autismus, Down-Syndrom oder vielen anderen Beeinträchtigungen zu adoptieren, aber aus irgendeinem Grund ist Taubheit etwas, womit nur wenige Menschen umgehen können. Er nimmt an, dass es einfach zu selten vorkommt.

"Wir sind nicht eingerichtet für die Langzeitunterbringung eines Kleinkindes und unsere Einrichtung ist sowieso schon voll belegt", erklärt sie. "Ich bin gerade darüber informiert worden, dass Li — so heißt sie — in den Süden gebracht werden soll."

"Okay?" sagt er noch einmal und er glaubt langsam eine Ahnung zu haben, worauf sie hinaus will, aber dieser Anruf hat ihn so überrascht, dass er noch ganz benommen ist. Er hat das Gefühl, dass die ganze Welt um ihn herum in Schräglage geraten ist, ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen.

"Nun, keiner würde es zugeben und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die Gerüchte wirklich wahr sind aber — "

"Aber?" drängt er.

WAS ? fragt Blaine, aber Kurt weiß gar nicht, wie er das übersetzen soll. Er weiß noch nicht einmal genau, was Bai ihm sagen will.

EINE  MINUTE , verspricht er und Blaine gibt nach, obwohl er höchst aufgeregt ist.

"Dieser Ort, an den sie Li schicken .... Es ist nicht .....Nun ....... Haben sie jemals die Dokumentation 'The Dying Rooms' gesehen?"

"Was?!" Kurt schreit praktisch in den Hörer, so dass mehrere Tische sich umdrehen und sie anstarren. "Ich dachte, das würde nicht mehr passieren?" fragt Kurt, jetzt in einer normalen Lautstärke, aber immer noch fassungslos.

Er hat die Dokumentation nicht selbst gesehen, aber er hat davon gehört. Wie hätte er nicht, nach all den Erkundigungen, die sie zum Thema Auslandsadoption eingezogen hatten, als sie sich mit dem Thema erstmals auseinandersetzten. Sie hatten sicher sein wollen, dass sie ein Kind adoptierten, das sich in einer Notsituation befand, wollten aber keine Agenturen oder Waisenhäuser unterstützen, die Kinder misshandelten oder quälten. Der Grund, warum sie sich letztendlich für Hope International und das Sunshine Village Waisenhaus entschieden hatten, war deren Seriösität gewesen.

Sofort sieht er ein trauriges, kleines Baby vor sich, angebunden an seinem Bettchen, weinend und alleine und niemand, der sich kümmert, niemand, der es füttert. Er stellt sich seine perfekte kleine Mei an solch einem Ort vor und ihm kommen die Tränen. Er muss daran denken, dass sie das gesamte Waisenhaus besichtigt haben, als sie Mei abgeholt hatten. Dass er weiß, wo sie herkommt und obwohl er keinem Kind wünschen würde, an solch einem Platz aufzuwachsen, hatte doch jedes Kind sein eigenes Bett gehabt, genug zu Essen und das Personal dort schien ehrlich bemüht gewesen zu sein, es den Kindern gut gehen zu lassen, obwohl sie chronisch unterbesetzt waren.

Ihm wird ganz übel, wenn er sich vorstellt, dass dieses neue Baby womöglich keine Freundlichkeit und Liebe erfahren wird. Dass dieses neue Baby in ein anderes Waisenhaus gebracht werden könnte, wo das Personal nicht so lieb und das Essen alles andere als reichlich wäre.

"Unsere Regierung und auch die Adoptionsagenturen behaupten natürlich, dass das nicht mehr geschieht, aber ich habe gehört, dass es in den ländlichen Gegenden immer noch viele Häuser gibt, die so etwas tun", sagt Bai und seufzt. Kurt schüttelt den Kopf; wie ist so etwas nur möglich.

"Und dort wollen sie Li hinschicken?" fragt er, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kennt. Er schließt die Augen und versucht zu verhindern, eine emotionale Bindung zu einem Baby aufzubauen, das er noch nicht einmal kennt, aber es ist schwer. Er sieht immer wieder Mei vor sich und fragt sich, wie leicht es hätte passieren können, dass auch sie weggeschafft worden wäre, wenn er und Blaine nicht zur Stelle gewesen wären, um sie mit nachhause zu nehmen.

"Außer, ich finde eine andere Möglichkeit für sie", sagt sie.

"Einen Moment ..... fragen sie gerade, ob wie sie adoptieren wollen?" fragt Kurt und plötzlich rutschen alle Puzzleteile an ihren Platz und der Anruf macht Sinn. Sie versucht eine Heimat für Li zu finden.

Kurt betrachtet seine perfekte, kleine Familie. Blaine hat Mei bereits zu Maddy in den Sportwagen gesetzt – es ist die reinste Familienidylle. Was würde ein drittes Kind für sie bedeuten? Sie hatten lang und breit darüber geredet, ob sie mehr Kinder haben wollten oder nicht und waren beide einer Meinung gewesen, dass sie mit ihrer kleinen Familie vollauf zufrieden waren. Vier. Das ist eine schöne runde Zahl. Die Mädchen passen bequem in den Doppel-Sportwagen, der sich von einer Person gut handhaben lässt, wenn Kurt beruflich unterwegs und Blaine mit den Kindern alleine ist. Sie müssen im Restaurant nicht lange warten, so wie das bei manch anderen größeren Familien der Fall ist. Jedes der Mädchen hat sein eigenes Zimmer ....... Sie könnten nicht glücklicher sein mit Mei und Maddy. Sie haben über weitere Kinder gesprochen und gemeinsam entschieden 'Nein'.

Aber dennoch. Kann er wirklich guten Gewissens nein sagen zu einem Kind, das höchst wahrscheinlich nie adoptiert werden wird, während Blaine und er mehr als genug finanzielle Mittel hätten, um ein weiteres Kind zu versorgen?

"Streng genommen frage ich gar nichts, das wäre gegen die Vorschriften", sagt Bai schnell. "Ich möchte sie aber darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass – falls sie einen Adoptionsantrag stellen würden – ich viele Beziehungen habe, die den Prozess beschleunigen würden und ich könnte ihnen garantieren, dass er noch vor Ende des Jahres bewilligt würde. Das heißt, falls sie ein weiteres Kind wünschen."

"Falls wir ein weiteres Baby wünschen....", wiederholt Kurt langsam und weiß nicht, was er darauf sagen soll. Natürlich wünschen sie sich kein weiteres Kind. Sie hatten sich darauf verständigt, dass ihre 'Familienplanung' abgeschlossen war.

Blaine winkt, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, dann gebärdet er hektisch NOCH EIN BABY ? WAS IST DA LOS ?

Kurt weiß, dass er von seinen Lippen gelesen hat und er verdient zu erfahren, was sich auf der anderen Seite der Leitung zugetragen hat, aber er bezweifelt, dass er weiterhin Bai folgen und gleichzeitig für Blaine dolmetschen kann. Zumindest nicht in solch einer verzwickten Situation.

WARTE  BITTE , BIS  ICH  FERTIG  BIN , gebärdet Kurt und wendet sich wieder an Bai. "Wir haben erst letztes Jahr ein Baby bekommen. Mei hat schon eine kleine Schwester."

Kurt schaut auf seine Kinder hinab und ohne sich dessen recht bewusst zu werden, stellt er sich ein drittes Baby bereits vor. Seine Vorstellungskraft hat Mei schon ein glucksendes Baby auf den Schoß gesetzt, das sie vorsichtig im Arm hält, so wie sie Maddy gehalten hatte, als die zur Welt gekommen war. Er schaut Blaine an, der verwirrt und besorgt aussieht, weil er endlich die Details wissen will, aber er wirkt nicht überwältigt, und Kurt fragt sich, ob Blaine wohl das gleiche denkt wie er. Sind zwei Kinder wirklich alles, was sie brauchen. Die beiden Mädchen haben sich prächtig entwickelt, warum also nicht auch ein Drittes?

"Ich verstehe, Mr Anderson-Hummel. Gratuliere", sagt Bai, und Enttäuschung klingt in ihrer Stimme mit. "Falls irgendjemand nachfragt, ich habe mich nur erkundigt, wie es Mei geht."

"Warten sie", sagt Kurt, bevor sie auflegen kann. "Wie genau wollen sie den Prozess beschleunigen? Normalerweise dauert es Jahre...."

"Ich habe hier und jetzt nicht die Möglichkeit darüber zu sprechen, aber wenn sie jetzt nach Hause gingen, um einen Antrag auszufüllen, dann kann ich ihnen versichern, dass der Rest sich ganz von alleine ergeben würde", sagt sie.

Er sollte nein sagen. Sie haben das Thema lang und breit diskutiert und sind zu einer Entscheidung gekommen. Sie wollten nicht noch einmal adoptieren. Aber da ist dieses Glitzern in Blaines Augen, das Kurt sagt, dass er zwar nicht genau weiß, was hier vor sich geht, aber dass er voller Erwartung ist. Es ist dieses Glitzern in Kombination mit dem Gefühl der Leere, das er selbst in sich spürt, als würde ihnen ein Teil ihrer Familie fehlen, das ihn dazu bringt, es zu sagen.

"Ich müsste zuerst mit Blaine reden und sehen, was er dazu sagt, bevor ich zu irgendetwas zustimmen kann."

"Natürlich", sagt sie mit einem erleichterten Seufzer, als wüsste sie bereits, dass ihre Antwort 'ja' lauten wird. Kurt ist noch nicht einmal sicher, dass seine eigene Antwort 'ja' sein wird, geschweige denn Blaines, er hat also keine Ahnung, woher sie diese Zuversicht nimmt.

"Wieviel Zeit haben wir?" fragt er

"Sie soll morgen früh verlegt werden, aber wenn wir sie vorher einem interessierten Paar zuteilen könnten, dann würde das ihre Verlegung vorerst auf Eis legen", sagt Bai.

"Können sie mir ein bisschen was über sie erzählen?" fragt Kurt und beißt sich sofort auf die Zunge, weil er diese Frage überhaupt gestellt hat. Er weiß, je mehr er von ihr erfährt, umso mehr wird er sie haben wollen, aber er kann nicht anders. Wenn er zu Blaine gehen und ihn um ein weiteres Kind bitten soll, dann braucht er ein paar mehr Informationen als nur 'sie ist taub'.

"Ihr Name ist Li. Als eine Folge von Mangelernährung ist sie in ihrer Entwicklung leicht verzögert, aber der Arzt schätzt, dass sie ca 4-6 Monate alt ist. Offenbar ist sie vernachlässigt worden, aber nichts, was ein liebendes Heim und gute Ernährung nicht wieder wett machen könnten."

Es schnürt Kurt die Brust zusammen, als er hört, dass das Mädchen vernachlässigt worden ist. Er fragt sich, ob sie in ihrem kurzen Leben womöglich auch anderweitig misshandelt wurde. "Sie wissen nicht, wie alt sie genau ist?"

"Wir haben ihre Eltern noch nicht ausfindig machen können, um an die Geburtsakte zu kommen. Streng genommen müssen wir ihre Eltern erst finden, bevor sie legal zur Adoption freigeben werden kann, aber wir haben schon mehrere Hinweise bekommen und die Zustimmung ist selten ein Problem bei Kindern, die uns vor die Tür gelegt worden sind."

"Wie schwer ist ihre Hörbeeinträchtigung?" fragt er, in dem Versuch, seine Gefühle außer Acht zu lassen und sich ganz auf die Fakten zu konzentrieren. Was sind das für Eltern, die ihr Kind vor der Tür eines Waisenhauses ablegen und dann verschwinden? Obwohl er natürlich annimmt, dass sie immer noch besser sind als die, die ihre Kinder in Mülltonnen oder Seitengassen zurücklassen, wo sie womöglich nie gefunden werden. Nein! Er wird sich nicht emotional an das Leben dieses Kindes binden ..... noch nicht.

"Umfassende Untersuchungen stehen noch aus, aber sie hat den Hörtest nicht bestanden und seit sie bei uns ist, hat sie noch auf keinerlei akustische Reize reagiert", erklärt sie weiter.

Kurt überrascht sich dabei, wie er nickt, bevor ihm klar wird, dass sie ihn nicht sehen kann. Es ist eine Angewohnheit, die er angenommen hat, nachdem er einen Großteil seiner Telefonanrufe per Videophone führt.

"Ich werde Sie zurückrufen. Auf dieser Nummer?" fragt er.

"Nein", sagt Bai schnell, ohne weitere Erklärungen.

Sie teilt ihm eine andere Nummer mit, unter der er sie erreichen kann und schärft ihm ein, sie nicht vor 5 Uhr nachmittags Beijing-Zeit anzurufen. Als Kurt schließlich auflegt, platzt Blaine fast vor aufgeregter Erwartung.

WAS  IST  PASSIERT ? fragt er mit zitternden Händen. ES  GIBT  NOCH  EIN  BABY ?

NUR  WENN  WIR  EINS  WOLLEN , gebärdet Kurt, übernimmt den Kinderwagen von Blaine und schiebt ihn zur Tür hinaus, um Blaine erst einmal etwas Zeit zu geben, über alles nachzudenken. Sie gehen schweigend die paar Blocks bis zur U-Bahn-Station. Nachdem Blaine ihm geholfen hat, den Kinderwagen die Treppe hinunter zu tragen, und sie auf die nächste Bahn warten, dreht er sich zu ihm um – bereit zu reden.

WIR  HABEN  IMMER  GESAGT , MEI  UND  MADDY  SIND  GENUG.

SIE  SIND  GENUG , antwortet Kurt mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Natürlich genügen ihnen ihre Mädchen. Wie könnten sie nicht für den Rest ihres Lebens dankbar sein für ihre beiden wunderschönen Mädchen, besonders nach all den Mühen, die sie hatten auf sich nehmen müssen, um sie zu bekommen.

WILLST  DU  NOCH  EIN  BABY ? fragt Blaine, und achtet darauf, hinter dem Sportwagen stehen zu bleiben, damit Mei nicht sieht, worüber sie reden.

Kurt weiß nicht, was er darauf antworten soll. Ehrlich gesagt, glaubt er nicht, dass er noch ein Baby will. Zumindest nicht irgendein Baby. Aber sie reden hier jetzt nicht einfach über irgendein Baby, sie sprechen von Li, einem kleinen Mädchen, von dessen Existenz er erst seit einer halben Stunde weiß, und dem er schon zugetan ist.

WENN  DU  KEIN  BABY  MEHR  WILLST , DANN  IST  DIE  SACHE  FÜR  MICH  ERLEDIGT , versichert ihm Kurt, und Blaine reißt überrascht die Augen auf. DU  BIST  DERJENIGE , DER  MIT  DEN  KINDERN  ZU  HAUSE  BLEIBT  UND  ES  WÄRE  UNFAIR  VON  MIR , NOCH  EIN  KIND  AUFZUNEHMEN , WENN  DU  MIT  MEI  UND  MADDY  SCHON  SO  VIEL  ZU  TUN  HAST .....

ABER  DU  WILLST  NOCH  EIN  KIND , gebärdet Blaine überrascht. DU  HAST  IMMER  GESAGT , DU  WILLST  KEINE  KINDER  MEHR .

ICH  WILL , WAS  DU  WILLST , gebärdet Kurt, als die Bahn einfährt. Sie steigen ein und suchen sich einen Platz, bevor sie ihre Unterhaltung fortsetzen.

OK , ABER  DU  WILLST  NOCH  EIN  KIND , gebärdet Blaine und schaut ihn erwartungsvoll an, nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hat, dass Mei ganz in dem Buch versunken ist, das sie auf dem Schoß hat, und nicht herübersieht.

NICHT  EINFACH  _EIN_   KIND ....... LI , erklärt Kurt. SIE  IST  TAUB  UND  WURDE  VERNACHLÄSSIGT  UND  SIE  WIRD  IN  EIN  WIRKLICH  SCHLIMMES  KINDERHEIM  KOMMEN , WENN  WIR  SIE  NICHT  ADOPTIEREN .

Blaine schaut ihn wissend an, und erst als er sich ihm mit offenen Armen zuwendet, wird Kurt klar, dass er zu weinen begonnen hat. Da lässt er sich einfach in Blaines Arme fallen und weint die nächsten paar Stationen lang an seiner Schulter, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, wer sie womöglich sehen oder filmen könnte, um die ganze Sache dann an TMZ zu verkaufen. Irgendwann auf dem kurzen Weg hierher, hat er aufgehört an Li, als einfach nur _ein Kind_ zu denken, und stellte sie sich stattdessen bereits als _ihr Kind_ vor. Das ist einfach unglaublich naiv von ihm. Dank der schrecklichen Adoptionsprozedur, kennt er den Schmerz, ein Kind zu verlieren und er müsste es besser wissen, als sich an ein Kind zu binden, bevor alles in trockenen Tüchern ist. Verdammt, er hat noch nicht einmal Blaines Einverständnis abgewartet.

Blaine streichelt ihm tröstend über den Rücken und irgendwann ist auch Mei aus dem Kinderwagen geklettert und hat ihre Arme um seine Beine geschlungen.

Blaine tippt ihm sanft auf die Schulter, und als er aufblickt, sieht er, dass sie ihre Haltestelle erreicht haben. Sie gehen nachhause in ihr Wohnung und Kurt bringt die Mädchen nach oben ins Bett, während Blaine all die Sachen wegräumt, die sie zum Strand mitgenommen haben – er hängt nasse Badesachen und Handtücher auf, räumt Trinkbecher und -flaschen in die Spülmaschine und die Strandspielsachen an ihren Platz.

Eine halbe Stunde später sitzen sie am Küchentisch, jeder mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand und setzen ihr Gespräch fort.

DIR  IST  SCHON  KLAR , DASS  WIR  NICHT  EINFACH  EIN  MÄDCHEN  ADOPTIEREN  KÖNNEN , NUR  WEIL  SIE  UNS  LEID  TUT , gebärdet Blaine. WIR  MÜSSEN  SIE  WIRKLICH  WOLLEN , SONST  WÄRE  DAS  WEDER  IHR , NOCH  UNSERER  FAMILIE  GEGENÜBER  FAIR .

DAS  WEISS  ICH , antwortet Kurt, unsicher, wie er seine Gefühle in Worte fassen soll. Was er für das Mädchen empfand war nicht einfach nur Mitleid. Er war wirklich besorgt um sie gewesen, so wie er sich um Maddy gesorgt hatte, als sie die Mittelohrentzündung gehabt hatte – oder um Mei, als sie auf dem Geweg gestürzt war und hatte genäht werden müssen.

ICH  WILL  NICHT  JA  SAGEN , NUR  DAMIT  SIE  UNS  DANN  SPÄTER  DOCH  WIEDER  ABLEHNEN, gebärdet Blaine und als Kurt ihn ansieht, kann er die Schatten von zu vielen vergeblichen Versuchen, zu vielen schlaflosen Nächten in seinen Augen sehen, als sie sich beide mit der Frage gequält hatten, ob sie jemals gut genug sein würden, um Eltern zu werden. Diese Schatten dort immer noch zu sehen, bricht ihm das Herz. Er hatte gedacht, die Freude mit Mei, und später Maddy, hätte den Schmerz der vergeblichen Versuche weggewaschen – aber nein – jetzt hat er all diese alten Wunden, ohne nachzudenken, wieder aufgebrochen.

WIR  MÜSSEN  NICHT  JA  SAGEN , versichert er ihm, steht von seinem Stuhl auf und setzt sich auf Blaines Schoß. Er reibt seine Nase an seinem Hals, um ihm zu versichern, dass er da ist für ihn – dass er jede seiner Entscheidungen mittragen wird.

ICH  WILL  ES  ABER , gesteht Blaine – die Gebärde so unauffällig, dass sie Kurts Aufmerksamkeit fast entgeht.

SAG  NICHT  EINFACH  NUR  JA , WEIL  DU  GLAUBST , DASS  ES  DAS  IST , WAS  ICH  WILL .

ABER  ICH  WILL  ES  DOCH  AUCH , gebärdet Blaine . ICH  HABE  ES  IMMER  GEWOLLT , ABER  ICH  HATTE  NIE  DARAN  GEGLAUBT , DASS  SIE  UNS  EIN  ZWEITES  MAL  ZULASSEN  WÜRDEN  UND  ICH  HATTE  NICHT  DEN  MUT , ES  DARAUF  ANKOMMEN  ZU  LASSEN .

DIESMAL  BITTEN  _SIE_ UNS  DARUM , gebärdet Kurt und achtet darauf, dass Blaine wirklich richtig hinsieht. SIE  HABEN  BEREITS  JA  ZU  UNS  GESAGT . ICH  KANN  DIR  NICHT  VERSPRECHEN , DAS  NICHT  WIEDER  ETWAS  SCHLIMMES  PASSIEREN  WIRD , ABER  DIESES  MAL  SIND  SIE  AUF  UNS  ZUGEKOMMEN.

Blaine lächelt. Es ist ein scheues, zaghaftes Lächeln, aber für Kurt ist es ein ganz klares Einverständnis, Li zu adoptieren.

 

 

*** * * ***

 

 **21.** **Dezember 2026**

MEIS  SCHNEEHOSEN  PASSEN  NICHT  MEHR , gebärdet Blaine und Mei folgt ihm in einem viel zu engen Paar Schneehosen, die ihr kaum bis zu den Knöcheln reichen, und deren Knopf nicht mehr zu geht. Er bemüht sich, nicht über ihren unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck zu lachen. Er weiß, wie sehr sie es liebt, draußen im Schnee zu spielen.

ICH  SCHREIB  ES  AUF  DIE  LISTE  DAZU , gebärdet Kurt und nimmt den Stift, um es auf die immer länger werdende Einkaufsliste zu schreiben. Sie haben nur noch heute und morgen, um alles einzukaufen und die Koffer zu packen für ihren Flug nach Ohio über die Weihnachtsfeiertage. Seit sie die Kinder haben, haben sie Weihnachten immer in New York verbracht, aber Gloria kann dieses Jahr nicht reisen und Blaine möchte die Feiertage auf jeden Fall mit seiner Familie verbringen – und das soll er auch. Seit Glorias Krebsdiagnose im vergangenen Sommer sind sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit nach Hause geflogen, um den Mädchen so viel Zeit mit den Großeltern wie möglich zu bieten, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass Kurt meistens nicht mit von der Partie war, weil er für die Dreharbeiten der 2. Staffel seiner TV-Serie in LA war.

WAS  IST  MIT  DEM  WEIHNACHTSMANN ? fragt Mei . Es ist nur eine von hunderten Fragen, die sie ihnen gestellt hat, seit sie weiß, dass sie an Weihnachten nicht zu Hause sein werden.

DER  WEIHNACHTSMANN  WEISS , WO  DU  BIST , erklärt Blaine ihr, so wie er ihr erklärt hat, dass sie die Geschenke mit in den Koffer packen und die Weihnachtsplätzchen in diesem Jahr bei Oma backen würden. Und Schlittschuh fahren in dem Park bei Onkel Finns Haus.

ABER  WOHER  WEISS  ER  DAS ? sie scheint nicht begeistert zu sein von der Idee, nicht zuhause zu sein, aber Kurt ist sicher, wenn sie erst in Ohio ist, wird sie sich damit arrangieren.

WEIL  ER  ALLES  WEISS , gebärdet Blaine.

Kurt hört Maddys Weinen im gleichen Moment, in dem die Lichter zu blinken beginnen und Blaine darauf aufmerksam wird. Er geht sofort zu ihr, um sie von ihrem Mittagsschlaf aus dem Bett zu holen. Mei setzt sich neben Kurt, der einen Stapel Kleidung sortiert, der mit in den Koffer muss.

WAS  HAST  DU ? fragt Kurt, der spürt, dass sie ihm etwas sagen will.

ICH  WILL  NICHT , DASS  DER  WEIHNACHTSMANN  ZU  OMA  UND  OPA  INS  HAUS  KOMMT , gebärdet Mei. SIE  HABEN  KEINEN  WACHMANN .

Kurt weiß, dass 'keinen Wachmann haben' ihre kindliche Art ist, zu sagen, dass sie Angst davor hat, dass ein Fremder ins Haus kommt. Es ist eine ihrer alten Ängste in Bezug auf Fremde im Allgemeinen und den Weihnachtsmann im Besonderen. Als sie kurz vor Maddys Geburt diese [Eigentumswohnung](http://cdn-img3.streeteasy.com/nyc/image/75/14746875.gif?_ga=1.177605605.1926070048.1480966029) gekauft hatten, hatten sie Mei erklärt, dass keine Fremden herein gelangen können, weil vor dem [Haus](http://streeteasy.com/building/riverstone-condo) ein Wachmann steht, der aufpasst, dass niemand das Haus betritt, der nicht hierher gehört. Das hatte ihr diese Ängste größtenteils genommen, zumindest bis jetzt.

WARUM  SAGEN  WIR  DEM  WEIHNACHTSMANN  NICHT  EINFACH , DASS  ER  SEINE  GESCHENKE  DRAUSSEN  HINLEGEN  SOLL , DANN  KÖNNEN  DADDY  UND  ICH  SIE  MORGENS  REINHOLEN ? schlägt Kurt vor, in dem Versuch, einen Weg zu finden, ihr die Angst zu nehmen, ohne ihr gleich sagen zu müssen, dass es keinen Weihnachtsmann gibt. Sie ist schließlich erst sechs Jahre alt, und sie haben noch ein paar Jahre vor sich, die sie mit Wundern und Zauberei füllen können.

ABER  ER  WILL  DOCH  AUCH  PLÄTZCHEN  HABEN , erinnert sie ihn.

NA , DANN  STELLEN  WIR  DIE  PLÄTZCHEN  AUF  DIE  VERANDA , erklärt er. Erst, als er ein Indianerehrenwort geschworen hat, dass der Weihnachtsmann nicht ins Haus kommen wird, kann sie sich wieder auf Weihnachten freuen und fährt fort, ihre kleine Tasche mit Büchern und Spielsachen zu packen, die sie mit ins Flugzeug nehmen darf.

Blaine kommt ins Wohnzimmer zurück mit einer verschlafenen Maddy auf dem Arm. Er setzt sich aufs Sofa und füttert ihr ihr zweites Frühstück.

WIR  MÜSSEN  PLÄTZCHEN  AUF  DIE  VERANDA  STELLEN , DAMIT  DER  WEIHNACHTSMANN  NICHT  INS  HAUS  KOMMT , informiert Kurt ihn, damit zumindest einer von ihnen beiden sich daran erinnert.

HAT  SIE  IMMER  NOCH  ANGST  VOR  DEM  WEIHNACHTSMANN ? fragt Blaine mit einem amüsierten Grinsen.

UNSER  KIND  IST  WAHRSCHEINKICH  DAS  EINZIGE , lacht Kurt.

Mit dem Versprechen, ihn dafür zu belohnen, wenn die Mädchen im Bett sind, überredet Kurt Blaine eine Stunde später dazu, alleine loszugehen, um ihre Einkaufsliste abzuarbeiten. Er ist total gestresst und müde und hat keine Lust, sich vor Paparazzi verstecken zu müssen, die ihn irgendwie immer aufspüren, oder sich mit irgendwelchen Fans abgeben zu müssen – so sehr er solche persönlichen Treffen auch normalerweise genießt. Er macht es sich gerade gemütlich, um mit den Mädchen einen Film anzuschauen, den er für Mei dolmetschen wird, weil sie noch zu jung ist, um die Untertitel zu lesen, als sein Handy klingelt und er erfährt, dass Lis Visa bewilligt wurde und sie herkommen und sie mitnehmen dürfen, sobald sie Reise-Visa für sich selbst besorgt haben.

Als Kurt auflegt, vergeudet er keine Minute Zeit, sondern informiert Blaine, dass er umgehend nachhause kommen soll, damit sie noch zum chinesischen Konsulat können, bevor es um 15:30 Uhr schließt. Dann fragt er Sebastian, ob er zum Babysittten vorbeikommen kann. Etwa eine Dreiviertelstunde später kommen Blaine und Sebastian fast gleichzeitig zur Tür herein.

SEID  BRAV  FÜR  ONKEL  SEBASTIAN , schärfen sie den Mädchen ein, bevor sie zur Tür hinaus eilen, mit dem Versprechen, so bald wie möglich wieder zurück zu sein. Sie nehmen die U-Bahn zum chinesischen Konsulat. Kurt schlägt zwar zuerst ein Taxi vor, aber Blaine erinnert ihn daran, dass der Verkehr in der Vorweihnachtszeit immer entsetzlich ist. Sie erreichen das Gebäude eine Stunde vor Büroschluss und beten, dass die Warteschlange nicht allzu lang ist. Sie ist lang, aber glücklicherweise werden sie nicht wieder weggeschickt. Während sie warten, fällt Kurt auf, dass Blaine von Minute zu Minute unruhiger wird.

WAS  IST  LOS ? fragt er und stuppst Blaine mit dem Ellbogen an, damit er ihn anschaut.

WAS , WENN  ICH  IHNEN  ALLEN  KEIN  GUTER  VATER  SEIN  KANN ? fragt Blaine da aus heiterem Himmel.

Kurt ist davon ziemlich überrascht. Blaine ist der absolute Übervater. Er hat einen Blog, der nur dem Thema Familie gewidmet ist und sein YouTube-Kanal über Kindererziehung hat eine Viertel Million Abonnenten. Schon bevor sie selbst Kinder hatten, war Blaine eine Art Ersatzvater für die meisten seiner Schüler an der Lexington Gehörlosenschule gewesen. Blaine, mehr als jede andere Person, die er kennt, ist dazu bestimmt, mit Kindern zusammen zu sein. Er zieht sie geradezu magisch an und die Art, wie er immer straht, wenn er mit Kindern zusammen ist ...... es ist einfach etwas Besonderes.

DU  BIST  EIN  WUNDERVOLLER  VATER , versichert er ihm und fragt sich immer noch, woher das so plötzlich kommt. Gewöhnlich ist Blaine derjenige, der _ihm_ versichert, dass er kein schrecklicher Vater ist.

DANKE , Blaine zuckt nur die Schultern. ES  IST  NUR , MANCHMAL  IST  EINFACH  ALLES  ZU  VIEL , UND  ICH  HABE  DAS  GEFÜHL , DASS  ICH  GAR  NICHT  GENUG  HÄNDE  HABE , UM  ALL  DAS  ZU  TUN , WAS  NOTWENDIG  WÄRE .

SO  GEHT  ES  ALLEN  ELTERN , antwortet Kurt.

ICH  MUSS  MEINE  ZEIT  SCHON  UNTER  ZWEI  KINDERN  AUFTEILEN . WIE  WIRD  DAS  ERST , WENN  ICH  SIE  UNTER  DREIEN  AUFTEILEN  MUSS ? fragt Blaine.

ICH  SAGE  DAS  JETZT  UNGERN , ABER  ES  IST  EIN  BISSCHEN  ZU  SPÄT , UM  KALTE  FÜSSE  ZU  BEKOMMEN , gebärdet Kurt und unterdrückt seine Tränen. Wenn Blaine ihm jetzt sagt, dass er Li nicht mehr adoptieren will, dann ist das eine Katastrophe.

ICH  MACHE  KEINEN  RÜCKZIEHER , versichert Blaine. ICH  MACHE  MIR  NUR  SORGEN . WIE  SOLLEN  WIR  DREI  KINDER  GROSSZIEHEN ?  DU  BIST  SO  OFT  NICHT  DA , UM  ZU  HELFEN .

DU  WIRST  ES  SCHAFFEN , gebärdet Kurt und versucht, das schreckliche Gefühl in seiner Magengegend zu ignorieren. Er weiß, dass seine Arbeit ihn oft von zuhause fernhält und dass das bedeutet, dass er nicht immer da sein wird. Er fühlt sich deswegen auch schon schuldig genug, ohne dass Blaine ihn darauf hinweist.

TUT  MIR  LEID , DU  HAST  RECHT , antwortet Blaine darauf. ICH  HAB  EINFACH  ANGST  BEKOMMEN .

DIE  MÄDCHEN  LIEBEN  DICH , gebärdet Kurt und küsst die Sorgenfalten von Blaines Gesicht. Er weiß, wie Blaine sich hineinsteigern kann, wenn er unter Stress ist, und er hat nicht die Absicht, sich ebenfalls verrückt machen zu lassen. ES  GIBT  KEINEN  ANDEREN  MENSCHEN , DEM  ICH  MEINE  KINDER  LIEBER  ANVERTRAUEN  WÜRDE  ALS  DIR .

Als sie von der Schalterbeamten aufgerufen werden, lächelt Blaine wieder. Sie sieht ziemlich genervt aus, als sie ihr sagen, dass sie einen Eilantrag für ihre Visa stellen müssen. Sie teilt ihnen mit, dass ein Eilantrag extra Gebühren kostet und dass es schon viel zu spät ist, um sie heute noch zu erhalten. Sie versichern ihr, dass die Gebühren kein Problem sind, und dass morgen absolut in Ordnung geht, was offensichtlich nicht die Antwort ist, die sie hören wollte, denn sie schimpft über den zusätzlichen Papierkram, den der Eilantrag bedeutet. Kurt dolmetscht Blaine jedes einzelne Wort, das sie vor sich hin meckert, und Blaine gebärdet zur Antwort ein paar sehr ausgewählte Worte, die Kurt lieber nicht übersetzt, denn schließlich wollen sie ihre Visa erhalten.

Nachdem alle Papiere unterzeichnet und die Gebühren bezahlt sind, buchen sie auf dem Nachhauseweg zwei Tickets nach Beijing. Sie werden am 24. Dezember um neun Uhr morgens von Columbus abfliegen. Es ist der frühest mögliche Flug. Die Mädchen sind noch zu klein für solch einen langen Flug, wenn sie doch nur ein paar Tage bleiben. Deshalb werden sie mit ihnen nach Ohio fliegen, so dass sie bei den Großeltern bleiben können. Kurt und Blaine werden Weihnachten verpassen – eine Tatsache, die sie fast in Erwägung ziehen lässt, die ganze Reise nach hinten zu verschieben, bis Sebastian sie daran erinnert, dass sie Weihnachten besser damit verbringen, _eine_ Tochter aus einem überfüllten Waisenhaus zu retten, anstatt mit ihren anderen beiden gut genährten, viel geliebten, glücklichen Töchtern, die ihre Abwesenheit sowieso kaum bemerken werden, solange sie von ihren Großeltern verwöhnt werden. Dann setzen sie sich mit beiden Mädchen zusammen und erklären ihnen, dass sie bald ein neues Schwesterchen haben werden. Sie hatten darauf verzichtet, es ihnen zu sagen, bis sie absolut sicher wären, dass Li auch wirklich kommen würde. Mei ist voller freudiger Erwartung. Maddy ist zu klein, um die Neuigkeit zu verstehen, aber Kurt ist sicher, dass sie auch begeistert sein wird, wenn es soweit ist.

 

 

*** * * ***

 

 

**24\. Dezember 2026**

ICH  WEISS  NICHT , OB  ICH  SIE  ALLEINE  LASSEN  KANN , gebärdet Blaine, als sie auf den Wagen zugehen, der vor dem Haus auf sie wartet. Es ist noch mitten in der Nacht, aber sie haben eine zweistündige Fahrt vor sich und müssen für ihren internationalen Flug drei Stunden vor Abflug am Flughafen sein.

ES  WIRD  ALLES  GUT  GEHEN , beruhigt ihn Kurt, obwohl es ihm genauso schwer fällt, die Mädchen an Weihnachten zurück zu lassen. Sie haben sie am Abend zuvor zusammen ins Bett gebracht und ihnen zweimal so viele Gute-Nacht-Geschichten vorgelesen wie sonst, um jede Minute mit ihnen auszukosten, aber jetzt, als sie sich am frühen Morgen auf den Weg machen, können sie ihnen noch nicht mal einen Abschiedskuss geben. Es fehlt einfach etwas.

Der Fahrer hilft ihnen, die Koffer in den Wagen zu laden und dann fahren sie zum Flughafen. Sie nutzen die Zeit für ein Nickerchen auf dem Rücksitz, denn wer weiß, wann sie die nächste Gelegenheit dazu haben werden. Man kann nie wissen, wer neben einem im Flieger sitzt, und ob man dort dann schlafen kann.

Als sie den Flughafen erreichen, ist er voller Menschen, wie Kurt es erwartet hat. Es ist immer ein Albtraum, an Feiertagen zu fliegen. Als sie die Abflughalle betreten, sind die Schlangen an der Gepäckaufgabe riesig und sie scheinen sich nicht voranzubewegen. Er hört, wie Leute flüstern und zu ihnen hin zeigen, die ihn offensichtlich aus dem Fernsehen kennen. Er versucht, sich seinen Unmut nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er hat sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, immer öfter erkannt zu werden, nachdem die Fernsehserie mit jeder Episode an Popularität gewinnt, aber er hat vergessen, dass er nicht in New York oder LA ist, wo Promis so alltäglich sind, dass sie bei den Einwohnern kaum noch Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Er hat sich an zwangloses Händeschütteln und gelegentliches "Gute Arbeit! Mach weiter so!" gewöhnt. Das passiert ihm immer mal wieder, wenn er in der Stadt ist, und Probleme mit Fans hat er eigentlich nur, wenn er irgendwo ist, wo viele Touristen unterwegs sind. Aber er ist jetzt in Ohio, und hier halten die Leute leider keinen respektvollen Abstand. Er hat bereits mehrere Handykameras entdeckt, die auf sie gerichtet sind. Blaine hat sie auch gesehen, wie er an seinem unverhohlen finsteren Blick bemerkt. Es ist noch viel zu früh am Tag, um sich mit Fans herumzuschlagen, besonders, weil Blaine die letzte Viertelstunde ihrer Fahrt in Tränen aufgelöst war, weil sie jetzt nicht da waren, wenn die Mädchen aufwachten.

Zum Glück erkennt ihn einer der Flughafenmitarbeiter und dirigiert sie direkt an die Spitze der Warteschlange, damit sie unmittelbar einchecken können. Ein Teil von ihm fühlt sich schuldig, weil sie sich einfach so vordrängeln, aber dann erinnert er sich an all die Kameras und kichernden Mädchen, die darüber diskutierten, ob sie zu ihm hingehen sollten und plötzlich fühlt er sich gar nicht mehr so schuldig. Ihre Reise wird auch so schon anstrengend genug werden, ohne dass sie die ganze Zeit ein fröhliches Gesicht aufsetzen müssen. Sie werden eingecheckt und durch den Security-Bereich in einen privaten Warteraum geleitet, mit dem Versprechen, dass jemand sie abholen kommt, wenn ihr Flugzeug bereit ist.

ALSO  DAS  HAT  JA  MAL  SUPER  GEKLAPPT , gebärdet Kurt und genehmigt sich einen Kaffee, der kostenlos zu ihrer Verfügung steht.

Blaine antwortet nicht, aber er sieht auch nicht mehr so aus, als würde er am Liebsten jemanden umbringen, was Kurt als großen Gewinn verbucht. Sie machen es sich auf dem einzigen Sofa bequem und bereiten sich auf eine lange Wartezeit vor, jetzt, da sie sich nicht mehr um lange Schlangen an Gepäckaufgabe und Security sorgen müssen.

ICH  FRAGE  MICH , WIE  OFT  DIESER  RAUM  WOHL  GENUTZT  WIRD ? fragt Kurt und sieht sich in dem kleinen Zimmer um. Er hat nicht einmal gewusst, dass es am Flughafen Columbus einen VIP-Warteraum gibt, aber es gibt ihn offensichtlich, obwohl sie keine Werbung damit machen.

ICH HOFFE NIE , antwortet Blaine und macht es sich gemütlich mit dem Kopf in Kurts Schoß. Blaine macht ein Nickerchen, während Kurt ein Script aus seiner Tasche zieht, denn er muss dringend Text lernen. So bleiben sie für etwa zwei Stunden. Blaine, völlig erschöpft im Tiefschlaf, sieht Maddy so ähnlich, dass Kurt einfach ein Foto machen _muss_ , das er auf Twitter postet im direkten Vergleich mit Maddys Foto vom 4. Juli und der Bildunterschrift 'wie der Vater, so die Tochter _'._ Ungefähr zehn Minuten vor der geplanten Boarding-Zeit, erscheint eine gestresst wirkende Frau und begleitet sie zu ihrem Terminal. Als sie das Gate erreichen, teilt die Airline ihnen mit, dass sie ein Upgrade für die Erste Klasse bekommen. Kurt versichert ihnen, dass das nicht nötig ist, aber der Flugbegleiter, besteht darauf, dass das nicht nur zu _ihrem_ , sondern auch zu _seinem_ Vorteil sein wird. Offenbar hat es sich herumgesprochen, dass Kurt im Flugzeug sein wird und es scheinen mehr als nur ein paar Fans mit ihm im Flugzeug zu sein.

Kurt hat diese Möglichkeit beim Buchen der Tickets gar nicht erst in Erwägung gezogen. Auch wenn sie in eine größere Wohnung mit höherem Sicherheitsstandard gezogen sind und seine Familie mehr Geld für Kleidung ausgibt als vorher, hat Kurt sich doch nie als einen der Menschen gesehen, die erster Klasse fliegen. Er hatte sich immer geschworen, dass der Ruhm ihn nie in der Weise verändern würde – aber das war wohl etwas naiv von ihm gewesen. Ab einem bestimmten Punkt sind Sachen wie Autoservice und Erster-Klasse-Flüge eher eine Notwendigkeit anstatt einfach nur Luxus. Wenn er weiterhin festhalten will an seiner 'ein-normales-Leben-leben-Philosophie' dann muss er das wohl in andere Bereiche verlegen und nicht gerade in die Economie-Class.

Deshalb beschweren sie sich auch nicht, als sie das Flugzeug betreten und feststellen, dass sich ihre Sitze tatsächlich zu einer Liegefläche ausziehen lassen. Auf ihrem letzten Flug nach China hatten sie in beengten Sitzen neben einem fürchterlich riechenden Mann gesessen, und keiner von ihnen hatte während des Fluges schlafen können. Aber dieses Mal sollte das wohl kein Problem sein.

ICH  DANKE  GOTT  FÜR  DEINE  FERNSEH – SERIE , gebärdet Blaine und lässt sich mit einem glückseligen Lächeln in den Sitz sinken

Sie schlafen beide mehrere Stunden lang und holen endlich den Schlaf nach, den sie in den vergangenen Nächten vor lauter Stress und Sorge verpasst haben. Als sie aufwachen, um etwas zu essen, fühlen sie sich sehr viel wohler und ausgeruhter.

DENKST  DU , ES  WIRD  GUT  GEHEN , WENN  SIE  BEIDE  IM  SELBEN  ZIMMER  SCHLAFEN ? fragt Blaine, als sie ihr Mittagessen bekommen. Sie haben Mei mit neuen Möbeln geködert, die sie sich selbst aussuchen durfte, wenn sie einwilligte aus dem großen in das kleinere Kinderzimmer umzuziehen. Sie werden Maddy und Li zusammen in das größte Schlafzimmer einquartieren, denn – so übertrieben groß das auch im Moment noch wirkt – später werden sie den Platz brauchen.

WO  SOLL  SIE  SONST  SCHLAFEN ? fragt Kurt. DAS  ZIMMER  IST  GRÖSSER  ALS  _UNSER_ SCHLAFZIMMER .

ICH  MACHE  MIR  NUR  GEDANKEN  WEGEN  LIS  SCHLAFRHYTHMUS , erklärt Blaine . WIR  KENNEN  IHREN  SCHLAFRHYTHMUS  NICHT  UND  ICH  WILL  NICHT , DASS  SIE  MADDY  AUFWECKT . MEI  WÜRDE  WENIGSTENS  EINFACH  WEITERSCHLAFEN .

Kurt seufzt, das ist einer der Nachteile eines gemischt taub/hörenden Haushalts. Während sie sich mit Mei nie Gedanken über einen Lärmpegel hatten machen müssen, hat sich das mit Maddy gravierend geändert.

SIE  WIRD  SICH  EINGEWÖHNEN , gebärdet er. WIR  WERDEN  UNS  ALLE  EINGEWÖHNEN . ES  WIRD  ALLES  GUT .

 

 

*** * * ***

 

 

Von seinem Platz an der Kücheninsel aus, schaut Burt Carole und Mei zu, wie sie Maddy dabei helfen, Süßigkeiten auf das Lebkuchenhaus zu kleben, das sie gerade erst zusammengebaut haben. Es ist der Morgen des 24. Dezember und sie geben sich alle Mühe, die Mädchen abzulenken, damit sie nicht allzu unglücklich darüber sind, dass ihre Väter am frühen Morgen schon zum Flughafen gefahren sind, als sie beide noch schliefen. Burt weiß, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatten, aber es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn die Jungs noch ein oder zwei Tage hätten warten können, damit die ganze Familie an Weihnachten zusammen wäre. Aber Kurt hatte ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass sie eben nicht alle vereint waren, bevor sie nicht ihren neuesten Familienzuwachs zu sich geholt hatten.

"Issa Hau !" ruft Maddy begeistert aus, während Mei versucht, sie dazu zu bringen das Wort HAUS zu gebärden, was allerdings in einer Gebärde endet, die eher dem Wort SCHWIMMEN gleicht.

Mei seufzt ergeben. Sie versteht natürlich, dass es zwecklos ist, von einer Einjährigen Perfektion zu erwarten. Sie stützt ihr Kinn in die Hand und schaut auf das Lebkuchenhaus, aber Burt fällt ihr abwesender Blick auf, der bedeutet, dass sie ihre Eltern mehr vernisst, als sie sich anmerken lässt. Er kann es verstehen, denn auch er vermisst Kurt. Er hat noch nie ein Weihnachtsfest ohne seinen Sohn verbracht.

VIELLEICHT  HABEN  WIR  BALD  GENUG  SCHNEE , UM  EINEN  SCHNEEMANN  ZU  BAUEN , gebärdet Burt mit etwas zu auffälligem Enthusiasmus, aber es ist alles zum Wohl der Mädchen. Er weiß, wie sehr Mei den Schnee liebt, und in diesem Winter war – außer einer dünnen 'Puderzuckerschicht' – noch nicht viel Schnee gefallen. Bis heute – heute fallen dicke Flocken vom Himmel und es sieht aus, als würden sie diesmal tatsächlich liegen bleiben. Es wird ein weißes Weihnachten werden. Zum Glück ist der Flug gestartet, bevor es zu schneien begonnen hat.

KÖNNEN  WIR  DRAUSSEN  SPIELEN ? fragt Mei und ein Leuchten huscht über ihr Gesicht, als sie durch die großen Fenster auf das Schneegestöber blickt.

WARTE  NOCH  EIN  BISSCHEN , sagt Carole. ES  DAUERT  NOCH , BIS  DER  SCHNEE  HOCH  GENUG  IST , DAMIT  WIR  WAS  DAMIT  MACHEN  KÖNNEN . LASS  UNS  ERST  DAS  HAUS  FERTIG  MACHEN , DANN  KÖNNEN  WIR  HOCH  GEHEN  UND  WINTERSACHEN  ANZIEHEN .

UND  DANN  RAUSGEHEN ? fragt Mei aufgeregt.

ABER  KLAR  DOCH , gebärdet Burt lächelnd und sieht zu, wie Mei sich mit neu erwachender Begeisterung wieder dem Lebkuchenhaus widmet. Für einen kurzen Moment hat sie vergessen, dass sie ihre Väter vermisst, aber Burt weiß, dass es nicht das letzte Mal war, dass sie die Mädchen von ihrer Betrübnis werden ablenken müssen. Niemand will Weihnachten ohne seine Eltern feiern.

 

 

*** * * ***

 

 

"Stille Nacht, Heilige Nacht", singen sie alle und zünden sorgsam ihre eigenen Kerzen an.

Burt würde Heilig Abend nicht unbedingt in einer Kirche verbringen, aber bei den Andersons ist es Tradition, an Heilig Abend zur Christmette zu gehen und sie haben eingewilligt, sie zu begleiten, zumal ihnen bewusst ist, dass es vielleicht Glorias letztes Weihnachten sein wird. Cooper hat Mei auf dem Arm und hilft ihr, ihre Kerze festzuhalten, während Burt Maddy hält. Coopers eigene Kinder, Hannah und Tyler, sitzen mit ihrer Mutter und Gloria ein paar Reihen weiter vorne. Mit Finn und seinen Kindern Riley und Shawn und Baby Aaron direkt in der Bank vor ihm, wiegt Kurt und Blaines Abwesenheit noch schwerer.

Als das Lied zu Ende ist, hilft Burt Maddy, ihre Kerze auszublasen und hilft ihr in ihren Mantel.

"Gloria lädt euch alle zum Essen zu sich nach Hause ein", lässt Cooper sie wissen.

"Oh, sie hätte nicht für uns alle kochen sollen", sagt Carole.

"Keine Sorge, wir haben Essen bei einem Party-Service bestellt", sagt Cooper. "Sehr zu ihrem Missfallen. Sie war entschlossen, ein Festmahl zu kochen, aber sie hat einfach nicht mehr genug Energie dafür."

"Solange es ihr nicht zu viel wird", stimmt Burt zu und so sitzen sie kurze Zeit später alle im Haus der Andersons und sehen den Kindern zu, wie sie Blaines alte Eisenbahn im Wohnzimmer aufbauen. Es geht laut und lebhaft zu, und alle sprühen vor Freude, aber da ist doch eine Leere in Burts Herz, die er nicht wirklich füllen kann.

"Er wird bald nachhause kommen", flüstert Gloria ihm ins Ohr und er nickt. Er weiß es ja. Natürlich weiß er, dass die Jungs nur ein paar Tage weg sein werden – maximal ein oder zwei Wochen, wenn sich der Papierkram verzögert. Er hat sehr viel längere Zeitspannen von Kurt getrennt verbracht, aber Weihnachten von seinem Sohn getrennt zu sein, das ist einfach nicht richtig.

OPA , SIEH  NUR !  Mei zeigt ihm eine Spielzeuglok, die sich ganz von alleine in Bewegung setzt, sobald man sie auf die Schienen stellt.

WOW , DAS  IST  TOLL . Er lächelt breit und tut sein Bestes, Begeisterung zu heucheln. So lange die Mädchen zu abgelenkt sind, um zu registrieren, dass ihre Väter nicht da sind, wird er nicht näher bei dem Gedanken verweilen. Mei spielt weiter mit Hannah, Tyler und Riley, während Bill und Cooper helfen, die alten Schienen zusammenzubauen.

Burt sieht zu, wie Maddy laut quietschend lacht, als Finn sie hoch in die Luft wirft, jedes Mal noch ein bisschen höher, während Coopers Frau mit ihm schimpft und Shawn an seinem Bein zupft, weil sie auch an die Reihe kommen will. Carole ist mit Finns Frau in der Küche, wo sie sich Aaron genauer ansieht, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Husten, den er seit heute hat, nichts Schlimmes bedeutet – sie wird für alle Zeiten die Person sein, zu der jeder mit seinen Baby-Problemchen kommt, obwohl sie nicht länger als Krankenschwester arbeitet.

Es ist genug los um ihn herum, um ihn für die nächsten paar Stunden abzulenken, und erst als er abends ins Bett schlüpft, fällt es ihm wieder ein. Nicht _er_ sollte es sein, der die Geschenke des Weihnachtsmanns heimlich auf die Veranda legt und die Plätzchen isst, damit die Kinder denken, der Weihnachtsmann habe sie gegessen. All diese Dinge sind Kurt und Blaines Aufgabe.

"Li abzuholen ist sehr viel wichtiger", erinnert Carole ihn und er kann sich nicht erklären, wie seine Frau das immer macht. Woher sie immer genau weiß, was ihm gerade im Kopf herum geht und wann er sich worüber Gedanken macht, aber sie weiß es.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß", brummt er und dreht das Licht aus, bevor er sich wärmesuchend an ihre Seite kuschelt. Sie haben das zusätzliche Heizgerät ins Zimmer der Mädchen gestellt, damit es ihnen in der Nacht nicht zu kalt wird, mit dem Nebeneffekt, dass es jetzt in ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer ziemlich zugig ist. Er muss aufhören, es immer wieder vor sich her zu schieben und endlich in der oberen Etage neue Fenster einbauen.

"Wenn du es weißt, warum bist du dann so ein Grinch?" neckt Carole, und obwohl er es im Dunkeln nicht sehen kann, weiß er, dass sie lächelt.

"Die Familie sollte an Weihnachten zusammen sein", seufzt er.

"Und genau deswegen, sind die Jungs weggeflogen, um Li zu holen", sagt sie. "Die Mädchen haben uns. Li hat niemanden. Willst du wirklich, dass unsere Enkelin Weihnachten alleine in einem Kinderheim verbringt? Wäre es dir lieber, dass die Jungs hier wären, wenn du genau wüsstest, dass sie in Gedanken bei Li wären und sich sorgten, ob sie genug zu essen bekommt, oder ob sie einen warmen Mantel und genügend Wolldecken hat?"

Carole hat recht, wie immer. Obwohl er das niemals zugeben würde.

 

 

*** * * ***

 

**25.Dezember 202  
**

 "Maddy, wie macht der Weihnachtsmann?" fragt Burt und gebärdet gleichzeitig, so wie er es immer macht, wenn Blaine oder Mei in der Nähe sind.

"Ho, Ho, Ho", macht Maddy, klopft sich auf den Bauch und macht das Zeichen für 'H' mit einer Hand. Burt weiß nicht, woher sie das hat, aber ihr ernsthaft konzentrierter Gesichtsausdruck, während sie seine Frage beantwortet, bringt ihn immer wieder zum Lachen.

"Du bist so ein kluges Mädchen", sagt er und Maddy gebärdet nur KLUG .

Maddy ist noch zu klein, um _eine_ Sprache richtig zu lernen, weshalb sie ständig zwischen ASL und gesprochenem Englisch hin und her wechselt, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Blaine sagt, dass sie mit ihm und Mei redet, ohne zu realisieren, dass sie sie nicht hören können. Sie arbeiten daran. Aber Taub oder nicht, Burt ist immer wieder erstaunt, dass Blaine der _Einzige_ von ihnen ist, der wenigstens halbwegs versteht, was sie sagt.

"Dada?" fragt Maddy, und sieht sich im Zimmer um, wie auch schon gestern.

"Daddy ist nicht hier. Er holt deine neue Schwester ab", erklärt Burt zum hundertsten Mal. Maddy schüttelt den Kopf und deutet auf Mei.

"Mei da."

"Nein, sie holen eure neue Schwester, Li."

"Papa?"

"Papa ist auch weg", erklärt Burt.

SIE  VERSTEHT  ES  NICHT , kommt Mei zu ihm und erklärt an seiner Stelle. DADDY  UND  PAPA  WERDEN  SPÄTER  WIEDER  KOMMEN .

SPÄTER ? gebärdet Maddy.

Mei nickt und Maddy zuckt nur die Schultern und macht sich daran, wieder in ihrem Weihnachtsstiefel herumzuwühlen, den sie am Morgen bekommen hat. Sie haben am Morgen nur die Geschenk vom Weihnachtsmann öffnen dürfen. Jetzt warten sie auf die übrigen Hudsons und Anderson, bevor sie die restlichen Geschenke aufmachen dürfen.

Burts Handy vibriert in seiner Tasche und als er es heraus zieht, sieht er einen Text von Kurt.

_Fröhliche Weihnachten ! Und jetzt schalte FaceTime ein, damit ich euch alle sehen kann._

Burt muss lachen. Er ist froh, dass die Jungs offensichtlich gesund und munter sind und nur leicht verstimmt, weil sie nach der Landung sieben Stunden lang gewartet haben, um sich zu melden. Er nimmt sein iPad vom Wohnzimmertisch und winkt die Mädchen zu sich, bevor er sich einloggt und Kurt anruft.

"Papa! Dada!" ruft Maddy in dem Augenblick, als ihre Eltern auf dem Bildschirm vor ihr erscheinen. Burt wird ganz warm ums Herz, als er Kurt lachen hört, auch wenn er sich wünscht, dass es nicht via Computerbildschirm wäre.

HALLO  MÄDELS ! gebärden Blaine und Kurt gleichzeitig.

DER  WEIHNACHTSMANN  IST  NICHT  INS  HAUS  GEKOMMEN ! unterrichtet Mei sie sofort, und hält sich gar nicht erst mit einem 'hallo' oder 'Fröhliche Weihnachten' auf. Wenn man sechs Jahre alt ist, ist man auf solche Formalitäten nicht angewiesen.

OH  GUT , gebärdet Kurt . HABT  IHR  IHM  PLÄTZCHEN  AUF  DIE  VERANDA  GESTELLT ?

JA , antwortet Mei . OMA  UND  ICH  HABEN   WELCHE  HINGESTELLT . ABER  KEINE  MILCH . OMA  SAGTE , ES  WÄRE  ZU  KALT  DAFÜR .

DAS  WAR  WAHRSCHEINLICH  EINE  GUTE  IDEE , gebärdet Blaine . HAT  DER  WEIHNACHTSMANN  EUCH  GESCHENKE  GEBRACHT ?

Mei nickt, dann rennt sie los, um alle Geschenke, die sie bekommen hat, herbeizuholen, damit sie sie ihren Vätern zeigen kann, die aber natürlich längst wissen, was sie bekommen hat, denn sie haben die Geschenke selbst ausgesucht.

WIE  LÄUFT'S  IN  CHINA ? fragt Burt, und nutzt die Gelegenheit, dass Mei kurzzeitig anderweitig beschäftigt ist. Maddy streichelt den Bildschirm und wiederholt immer wieder "Dada, Papa", aber es bleibt noch genügend Platz, dass sie seine Gebärden erkennen können.

EHRLICH  GESAGT , IST  ES  EINE  KATASTROPHE , und Kurt erklärt, dass sie Li gleich nach der Landung, für etwa eine Stunde hatten sehen können, aber dass danach alles etwas aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist. Ein bestimmtes Formular ist noch nicht unterzeichnet gewesen, und die einzige Person, die berechtigt ist, es zu unterschreiben, ist für die nächsten paar Tage im Ausland. Dann hatte jemand die Adresse ihrer Unterkunft an die chinesische Presse verraten, so dass ihr Hotel von tausenden Fans belagert war.

UND  DANN  HAB  ICH  MIR  AUCH  NOCH  DEN  MAGEN  VERDORBEN , mischt Blaine sich ein, und jetzt da er es erwähnt, fällt Burt auf, dass er ziemlich blass aussieht.

JA , UND  DESHALB  WERDEN  WIR  NICHT  SO  SCHNELL  NACH  HAUSE  KOMMEN  KÖNNEN , WIE  WIR  GEHOFFT  HABEN , DENN  OHNE  DIE  UNTERSCHRIFT  AUF  DIESEM  FORMULAR  DÜRFEN  WIR  LI  NICHT  MITNEHMEN . UND  SOLANGE  BLAINE  KRANK  IST , WERDEN  SIE  UNS  NICHT  DURCH  DEN  ZOLL  LASSEN , gebärdet Kurt und hört trotzdem nicht auf, breit zu grinsen, damit Maddy nicht merken soll, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

In dem Augenblick zwängt Mei sich zwischen Burts Beine, damit sie einen guten Blick auf den Bildschirm hat, all ihre Geschenke im Schlepp.

OH  MANN , DAS  IST  ABER  EINE  GANZE  MENGE , gebärdet Blaine begeistert, und wenn Burt es nicht besser wüsste, würde er nicht erkennen, wie schlecht es ihm eigentlich geht.

ICH  HABE  NOCH  MEHR  GESCHENKE , versichert Mei . ABER  OMA  UND  OPA  SAGEN , ICH  DARF  SIE  ERST  AUFMACHEN , WENN  ALLE  ANDEREN  AUCH  DA  SIND .

NA  DU  HAST  JA  SCHON  EINE  GANZE  MENGE  WOMIT  DU  SPIELEN  KANNST , BIS  ES  SOWEIT  IST .

KOMMT  IHR  HEUTE  NACH  HAUSE ? fragt Mei voller Hoffnung.

NOCH  NICHT , MEIN  SCHATZ , erklärt Blaine . WIR  MÜSSEN  HIER  ERST  NOCH  EIN  PAAR  DINGE  ERLEDIGEN , BEVOR  WIR  LI  NACHHAUSE  BRINGEN  KÖNNEN .

WO IST SIE ? fragt Mei und beugt sich näher über den Bildschirm, in dem Versuch, einen besseren Blick in ihr Zimmer zu erhaschen. Sie versteht noch nicht, wie Kameras funktionieren.

SIE  IST  NOCH  IM  KINDERHEIM . DORT  WO  DU  AUCH  MAL  GEWOHNT  HAST , erklärt Kurt ihr vorsichtig und sie verzieht sofort das Gesicht. Sie behauptet, sich kaum an etwas zu erinnern aus der Zeit, bevor sie mit ihnen nach Amerika gekommen ist, aber Burt macht sich so seine Gedanken. Wann immer sie über China oder ihre Adoption sprechen, macht sie den Eindruck, als wüsste sie mehr, als sie zugibt. Kurt hat ihm einmal gesagt, dass er nicht glaubt, dass Mei sich unbedingt daran erinnert, wie es dort ausgesehen hat, oder an irgendjemand Bestimmtes, aber dass sie sich wohl daran erinnert, wie sie sich dort gefühlt hat. Sie hat ganz gewiss eine großes Misstrauen und Angst Fremden gegenüber, und zwar sehr viel mehr, als es für Kinder ihres Alters üblich ist, und das ist immer schon so gewesen, seit sie sie nachhause gebracht haben.

DANN  IST  SIE  AN  WEIHNACHTEN  ALLEINE ? fragt Mei und sieht entsetzt aus.

NEIN , NEIN , versichert ihr Blaine , HIER  IST  JETZT  SCHON  NACHT . WIR  HABEN  SIE  HEUTE  MORGEN  GESEHEN  UND  IHR  IHR  GESCHENK  GEGEBEN . JETZT  SCHLÄFT  SIE .

HABT  IHR  MR  UND  MRS WU  GETROFFEN ? fragt sie. Sie hat noch diese kindliche Naivität, die sie den Unterschied nicht erkennen lässt zwischen einem Besuch im chinesischen Restaurant und einem Besuch in China.

NEIN , gebärdet Kurt . ABER  WIR  HABEN  MRS WU  VERSPROCHEN , DASS  WIR  MIT  BABY  LI  VORBEIKOMMEN , SOBALD  WIR  WIEDER  IN  NEW  YORK  SIND .

UND  MIT  MIR  UND  MADDY , gebärdet Mei entrüstet.

NATÜRLICH  WERDEN  WIR  ALLE  ZUSAMMEN  GEHEN , versichert ihr Kurt. KANNST  DU  JETZT  MIT  MADDY  SPIELEN , DAMIT  WIR  NOCH  MIT  OPA  REDEN  KÖNNEN ?

Mei nickt und wirft ihnen Handküsse zu, dann hilft sie Maddy, es ihr gleich zu tun, bevor sie zum Abschied winken und in die Küche gehen, wo Carole ihr Frühstück fertig hat.

KOMMEN  SIE  GUT  DAMIT  KLAR ? fragt Kurt und er macht sofort ein langes Gesicht, jetzt wo die Mädchen nicht länger mit im Zimmer sind. Burt kann die Tränen in seinen Augen sehen. ICH  HASSE  ES , DASS  ICH  AN  WEIHNACHTEN  NICHT  BEI  IHNEN  SEIN  KANN .

Blaine streichelt ihm tröstend über den Rücken und Burt sieht ihm an, dass auch er den Tränen nah ist. Er würde gern helfen, aber er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Er weiß selbst, wie schwer es ist, an Weihnachten nicht mit seinen Kindern zusammen zu sein. Verdammt, ihm fällt es schwer, von Kurt getrennt zu sein, und Kurt ist 33 Jahre alt.

ES  GEHT  IHNEN  GUT , versichert Burt ihnen beiden. SIE  HABEN  EIN  PAAR  MAL  NACH  EUCH  GEFRAGT , ABER  IHRE  COUSINS  UND  COUSINEN  LENKEN  SIE  SO  AB , DASS  ES  NOCH  KEINE  TRÄNEN  GEGEBEN  HAT .

Kurt und Blaine scheinen beide erleichtert über diese Information zu sein, obwohl sie immer noch betrübt aussehen.

UND  WIE  SIEHT  JETZT  DER  PLAN  AUS ? fragt Burt und versucht, das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten, bevor einer von ihnen zu sehr seinen trüben Gedanken nachhängt.

BAI  VERSUCHT  DIE  FORMULARE  PER  EXPRESSLIEFERUNG  ZUM  URLAUBSORT  DIESES  BEAMTEN  ZU  SCHICKEN , DAMIT  ER  SIE  UNTERSCHREIBEN  UND  ZURÜCKSCHICKEN  KANN . MIT  EIN  BISSCHEN  GLÜCK , WÄRE  DER  PAPIERKRAM  DANN  BIS  MONTAG  ERLEDIGT , erklärt Kurt, während Blaine plötzlich verschwindet.

"Wie geht es Blaine" fragt Burt.

"Wenn es ihm bis morgen früh nicht besser geht, gehen wir zu einem Arzt", teilt Kurt ihm mit. "Solange er krank ist, kann er nicht mit zum Waisenhaus kommen. Wir haben einen Termin gleich morgen früh. Mach' dir keine Sorgen um Blaine, ich kümmere mich schon um ihn. Sieh du nur zu, dass es den Mädchen gut geht."

Burt stimmt ihm zu, aber irgendwie fühlt er sich hilflos, wenn sein Sohn am anderen Ende der Welt ist und ganz offensichtlich Unterstützung gebrauchen könnte.

"Hat Mei gestern Nacht gut geschlafen?" fragt Kurt. "Hat sie keine Panik bekommen wegen des Weihnachtsmannes?"

"Nein, nein", beruhigt Burt. "Sie war ein bisschen aufgeregt, aber Carole hat sie ziemlich schnell beruhigen können."

"Oh, das ist gut", sagt Kurt mit einem Seufzen. "Sie hat an Weihnachten immer bei uns im Bett geschlafen, weil sie solche Angst vor ihm hat, ich hab mir wirklich Sorgen um sie gemacht."

"Ich kann dir versichern, dass es den Mädchen gut geht", sagt Burt, als die Türglocke schellt – ein Zeichen, dass zumindest ein Teil der Familie angekommen ist.

"Ich werd dann mal Schluss machen", sagt Kurt, der die Klingel anscheinend auch gehört hat.

"Vergiss nicht, dass wir nur so weit entfernt sind, wie das nächste Telefon", erinnert Burt ihn. "Verschwende keinen Gedanken an Zeitzonen oder solchen Quatsch. Du kannst mich jederzeit anrufen."

"Danke, Dad", sagt Kurt und wischt sich eine Träne weg. "Ich melde mich, sobald wir Näheres über Li heraus finden. Drück die Mädchen und gib ihnen einen Kuss von uns."

"Fröhliche Weihnachten, Junge", sagt Burt und beendet das Gespräch in dem Augenblick, als Finns Kinder ins Wohnzimmer rennen, ihm auf den Schoß klettern und ganz aufgeregt erzählen, wie der Weihnachtsmann heute morgen zu ihnen gekommen ist.

 

 

*** * * ***

 

 

"Warum sagt jetzt nicht einfach jeder reihum am Tisch, wofür er diese Weihnachten dankbar ist?" schlägt Gloria vor und achtet darauf, ihre Worte für Mei zu gebärden. Burt beneidet sie. Obwohl sie so krank ist, kennt er niemanden, der so bemerkenswert flüssig und elegant gebärdet wie sie.

"Ich bin dankbar für die Möglichkeit, die Feiertage zuhause zu verbringen", sagt Cooper und schafft es tatsächlich, die meisten seiner Worte zu gebärden.

Alle nicken zustimmend und wenden ihre Aufmerksamkeit Coopers Frau zu, die sagt, dass sie dankbar ist für ihr neues Haus. So kommen alle Erwachsenen, einer nach dem anderen an die Reihe, bis Burt dran ist. Er will gerade etwas sagen, als Mei auf den Tisch haut und ihre Aufmerksamkeit einfordert, weil sie sie übersprungen haben. Sie stellt sich hin, damit alle sie sehen und gebärdet, ICH  BIN  DANKBAR  FÜR  MEINE  FAMILIE  UND  DASS  MEINE  DADS  LI  HELFEN . ICH  WILL  NICHT , DASS  MEINE  SCHWESTER  AN  WEIHNACHTEN  ALLEINE  IST  UND  FRIERT .

Alle schauen sie erstaunt an, als Mei sich ganz ruhig wieder hinsetzt und ihren Kartoffelbrei weiter isst, als hätte sie nicht gerade etwas unglaublich Reifes und Wohlüberlegtes gesagt. Sie sitzen schweigend da und lassen auf sich wirken, was Mei da gerade gesagt hat und sie sind überrascht, so einen weisen Satz von einem so kleinen Mädchen zu hören. Mei allerdings, schert sich überhaupt nicht darum, sondern spießt ganz nebenbei ein Stück Schinken für Maddy auf ihre Gabel, bläst darauf und füttert sie dann damit – ganz die große Schwester.

Als Burt sich umsieht, bemerkt er, dass ein paar der Erwachsenen Tränen in den Augen haben, während die anderen in Gedanken versunken auf ihre Teller starren. Er fragt sich, ob sie wohl dasselbe denken wie er? Wird ihnen gerade klar, wie sehr sie vom Glück verwöhnt sind? Wie verrückt es ist, dass sie hier zusammen mit ihren Familien am Tisch bei einem Festmahl sitzen, mit warmer Kleidung und vielen neuen Geschenken, während Kinder überall auf der Welt an den Feiertagen nur den einen Wunsch haben nach etwas, das der Rest der Welt besitzt – nämlich Familie.

Später am Abend, als Carole und Gloria die Mädchen ins Bett bringen und Cooper und Finn mit ihren übermüdeten Kindern schon nachhause gegangen sind, räumen Burt und Bill die Küche auf. Sie reden über Football und Burt zieht Bill auf wegen seiner Liebe zu den 'Cowboys', ein altes Geplänkel, das sie miteinander haben, seit sie sich vor ein paar Jahren zum ersten Mal begegnet sind. Er räumt die Spülmaschine ein und spült das feine Porzellan von Hand, während Bill die Reste der Mahlzeit wegräumt. Es ist eine Arbeitsteilung, die sie im Laufe vieler gemeinsam verbrachter Feiertage entwickelt haben. Ihre Handys klingeln zur gleichen Zeit, was nur bedeuten kann, dass ein Gruppentext an sie gesendet worden ist.

Als Burt das Handy aus seiner Tasche zieht und Blaines Text liest, kann er nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllen. Es ist ein Bild von ihnen beiden, wie sie Li halten, ein kleines Mädchen mit großen Augen und einem breiten Lächeln, mit der Bildunterschrift: _Sie haben das fehlende Formular heute_ _M_ _orgen gefunden. Die Adoption ist abgeschlossen! Wir sind jetzt auf dem Weg zum Flughafen XO XO , Kurt, Blaine & Li._

"Oh sie ist perfekt", sagt Bill und Burt ist viel zu sehr mit Weinen beschäftigt, um ihm zuzustimmen. Dann kommen eine ganze Reihe von Nachrichten an – Glückwünsche von Sebastian, Dani und Santana, Rachel, dann Cooper und Finn. Glückwünsche von Nummern, die Burt nicht einmal kennt, überschwemmen den kleinen Bildschirm und er ist viel zu glücklich – seine Hände zittern vor lauter Aufregung – als dass er seine eigenen Glückwünsche schreiben könnte.

Er eilt die Treppe hoch, um die Mädchen noch zu erwischen, bevor sie einschlafen. Er könnte natürlich bis zum Morgen warten, aber wenn jemand verdient, zu erfahren, dass ihre Familie gerade ganz offiziell ein klein wenig größer geworden ist, dann sind das Mei und Maddy. Er poltert ins Zimmer und erntet vorwurfsvolle Blicke von Gloria und Carole, bis er ihnen die Neuigkeiten mitteilt. Zum Glück ist Carole geistesgegenwärtig genug, ihr Handy zu zücken, um die Reaktionen der Mädchen zu filmen, als sie das Bild ihrer kleinen Schwester zum ersten Mal sehen. Mei fängt an richtig laut zu schreien und springt auf dem Bett herum, während Maddy Burts Handy wie eine ihrer Puppen wiegt und immer wieder 'Baby' sagt, mit einem riesigen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Dieses Video schicken sie Kurt und Blaine, denn sie schaffen es nicht, die Mädchen wieder soweit zu beruhigen, dass sie etwas Verständliches aufnehmen können. Aber Burt ist sicher, dass sie dieses Video noch jahrelang immer wieder anschauen werden.

 

 

*** * * ***

 

 **26\. Dezember 2026** (Beijing-Zeit)

 Li ist so klein, denkt Kurt, als er seine Jüngste im Arm hält. Sie ist so viel kleiner als Maddy in ihrem Alter war. Trotz ihrer 11 Monate trägt sie noch Babykleidung Größe 68. Bai hat ihnen versichert, dass sie bei guter Ernährung und regelmäßigen Gesundheitschecks keine Probleme haben sollte, den Größenunterschied aufzuholen, aber er macht sich trotzdem Sorgen. Er weiß, dass sie unglaubliches Glück hatten, dass ihre Adoption so schnell durchgezogen wurde, in einem Tempo, das für Adoptionen aus China absolut einzigartig ist. Er ist unsicher, wie lange Li noch hätte aushalten können. Er lächelt Blaine an, der so ungefähr das tausendste Foto von ihr macht, seit sie das Waisenhaus am Morgen verlassen haben.

SIE  IST  PERFEKT , sagt Blaine und seine Augen sind erfüllt von so viel Liebe und Zuneigung, dass Kurt sich der Magen umdreht, von all den Gefühlen, die er zu unterdrücken versucht. Wenn er all diese Gefühle jetzt und hier in aller Öffentlichkeit zuließe, nach all dem Stress und der Aufregung der letzten Monate, dann würde er zusammenbrechen und das will er mit Sicherheit nicht dort tun, wo jeder ihn sehen kann.

BIST  DU  SICHER , DASS  DU  SIE  NICHT  HALTEN  WILLST ? fragt Kurt.

ICH  WILL  NICHT , DASS  SIE  KRANK  WIRD , ist Blaines Antwort. Obwohl es ihm wieder gut geht, seit er heute Morgen aufgewacht ist, und sie überzeugt sind, dass es nur ein 24 h-Virus war, wollen sie mit dem Baby nichts riskieren.

Blaine liest ihm einige der Glückwünsche zu ihrem Familienzuwachs vor, die sie bekommen haben, aber am allerliebsten schaut er sich das Video mit der Reaktion der Mädchen an, das Carole ihm geschickt hat. Sie sind begeistert und Kurt weiß, dass ihre eigenen Reaktionen, als sie heute früh den Anruf bekommen hatten, dass sie Li abholen und mitnehmen dürfen, denen der Mädchen sehr geähnelt hatten. Kurt war auf und ab gehüpft wie Mei, während Blaine wie in Schock still dagesessen hatte und vor und zurück geschaukelt war, ganz ähnlich wie Maddy. Sie sehen sich das Video noch mindestens vier Mal an und wünschten sich, dass sie jetzt alle beisammen sein könnten.

Bevor sie an Bord gehen, filmen sie noch ein kurzes Video für Mei und Maddy, in dem sie ihnen mitteilen, dass sie bald mit ihrer neuen, kleinen Schwester nachhause kommen werden. Sie senden es an Burt, greifen sich ihr Gepäck und besteigen das Flugzeug. Als sie auf ihren Plätzen sitzen, kuschelt sich Kurt an Blaines Seite und erlaubt sich endlich einen erleichterten Seufzer. Sie haben einen 17-Stunden Flug vor sich, und das Einzige, worum sie sich kümmern müssen ist Li. Es gibt keine Paparazzi mehr, keine Fans, keinen Ärger über fehlende Papiere und abschließende Befragungen, die sie über sich ergehen lassen müssen – Li liegt in seinen Armen und er muss sie niemals wieder loslassen.

ICH  LIEBE  DICH , gebärdet Kurt, sicherlich schon zum hundertsten Mal seit heute Morgen, aber jedes Mal strahlt ein Lächeln über Blaines Gesicht, also wird er auch nicht damit aufhören.

ICH  LIEBE  DICH  AUCH .

Als das 'Fasten Seatbelt'-Zeichen erlöscht, legt Kurt sich, mit Li auf seiner Brust, so hin, dass sein Kopf auf Blaines Schoß ruht. Es dürfte eigentlich nicht bequem sein, aber es ist bequem. Während Blaines Hände durch sein Haar streicheln und Li auf seiner Brust liegt und tief und gleichmäßig atmet, fühlt er sich zufrieden wie schon lange nicht mehr. Seit Monaten hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass etwas fehlte. Seit er von Li erfahren hatte, war da ein Leere in seinem Herzen gewesen und jetzt, wo sie ganz offiziell zu ihnen gehört, fühlt er sich plötzlich wieder vollständig, so wie damals, als sie Mei mit nachhause genommen hatten und an dem Tag als Maddy geboren wurde. Kurt weiß genau, dass aller Ruhm und Reichtum, den er in seiner Karriere jemals erreichen wird, niemals das Glücksgefühl aufwiegen wird, das er hat, wenn er an seinen liebenden Ehemann und seine drei wundervollen Kinder denkt.

 

 

*** * * ***

 

 **26.Dezember 2026** (Ohio-Zeit)

"Du hast ihnen doch gesagt, dass sie nicht vor dem Abendessen hier sein werden, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, bevor sie ins Bett müssen?" fragt Carole, als sie sich auf die Treppe setzt, um ihre Schuhe anzuziehen. Sie ist auf dem Weg zu Finns Haus, um für ein paar Stunden zu babysitten.

"Ich hab sogar versucht, sie mit Süßigkeiten zu locken", lacht Burt. "Sie sind fest entschlossen dort stehen zu bleiben, bis ihre Dads nachhause kommen."

Sie sehen hinüber ins Wohnzimmer , wo  Mei und Maddy nebeneinander am Fenster stehen und die Autos beobachten, die auf der Straße vorbei fahren. Maddy kann geradeso über das Fensterbrett sehen, wenn sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellt. Burt hat schon ein Foto davon gemacht und es den Jungs geschickt, damit sie es sehen können, sobald sie gelandet sind. Er hat den Mädchen erklärt, dass es eine Weile dauern wird, ehe ihre Eltern nachhause kommen – dass sie noch genügend Zeit zum Spielen haben, oder um einen Film anzuschauen, bevor sie mit dem Warten beginnen müssen. Aber die Mädchen haben sich seit dem Frühstück nicht gerührt.

[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/d9703f9e37edd6188b8bb71a0ef8b364/tumblr_inline_n2v4k1zdb91r0jyij.jpg)

"Ich bin sicher, dass ihnen das Warten bald zu langweilig werden wird und sie sich was zum Spielen holen", versichert er Carole, als er ihren besorgten Blick bemerkt.

Und so geschieht es auch. Es wird den Mädchen bald zu langweilig, nur aus dem Fenster zu starren, Maddy viel früher als Mei. Aber sie schleppen ihre Spielsachen in den Hausflur und verkünden, dass sie sicher gehen wollen, die Ersten zu sein, die Li begrüßen, wenn sie ankommt. Er ist also den größten Teil des Tages damit beschäftigt, nicht über irgendwelche Spielssachen in der ziemlich überfüllten Diele zu stolpern, während er an der Buchhaltung für die Werkstatt arbeitet und sich gleichzeitig um seine Enkelinnen kümmert. Er meckert nicht, als sie Erdnussbutter-Marmeladen-Sandwichs zu Mittag essen – genau dort, mitten in der Diele. Er sagt nichts, als sie Pizza fürs Abendessen bestellen, und er die Tür kaum aufkriegt, um den Pizzaboten zu bezahlen, weil ihre ganzen Sachen dort herumliegen. Es sind besondere Umstände, und dieses eine Mal drückt er ein Auge zu.

Aber als es sieben Uhr abends ist, und ihre Dads immer noch nicht da sind, obwohl sie drei Stunden früher gelandet sind als geplant, erklärt Burt, dass es jetzt Zeit ist, aufzuräumen und sich bettfertig zu machen. Sie haben den ganzen Tag auf den kalten Fliesen gesessen und jetzt ist endgültig Schlafenszeit. Carole trägt Maddy, die bereits eingeschlafen ist, die Treppe hoch ins Bett und Burt hilft Mei, alle Spielsachen in die große Spielzeugkiste im Wohnzimmer zu räumen.

Sie sind gerade fertig geworden und auf dem Weg die Treppe hoch, als sich die Eingangstür öffnet. Mei bemerkt es nicht, aber Burt. Er hält sie zurück, dreht sie an den Schultern um und sieht, wie ihr Lächeln aufstrahlt, als sie Kurt und Blaine durch die Tür kommen sieht. Blaine beladen mit einem Autositz und mehreren Taschen und Kurt mit Li auf dem Arm.

DADDY !  PAPA ! gebärdet Mei und wirft sich von der untersten Stufe in Blaines Arme, der sie gerade so auffangen kann. Ihr zusätzliches Gewicht lässt ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand fallen und Burt kommt schnell hinzu, um ihn von seinem Taschengewirr zu befreien, bevor er Mei fallen lässt.

ICH  NEHME  AN , DAS  IST  MEINE  NEUE  ENKELIN ? fragt Burt und winkt Li zu, deren Augen in Natura noch riesiger sind. Sie sieht so viel kleiner aus als auf dem Bild, aber sie lächelt, weshalb Burt beschließt, sich vorerst keine Sorgen zu machen.

"Sind sie da?" ruft Carole leise von der oberen Etage herunter, besorgt um Maddy, die bereits schläft.

"Ja, sie sind zuhause", teilt Burt ihr mit.

Als sie herunter gekommen ist, schiebt sie sie alle ins Wohnzimmer, wo mehr Platz ist, als in der engen Diele und umarmt sie der Reihe nach.

WIR  SIND  SO  FROH , DASS  IHR  ZUHAUSE  SEID , gebärdet sie.

ICH  HAB  EUCH  VERMISST , gebärdet Mei und kuschelt sich an Blaines Brust, während sie Li neugierig betrachtet. SIE  IST  SO  KLEIN , bemerkt sie.

SIE  WIRD  ALL  UNSERE  HILFE  BRAUCHEN , DAMIT  SIE  SO  GROSS  UND  STARK  WIRD  WIE  DU  UND  MADDY , erklärt Kurt ihr.

Sie unterhalten sich noch eine Weile, aber als Carole anbietet, Mei ins Bett zu bringen, lehnen sie beide ab. Sie wollen es selbst tun. Sie machen sich auf den Weg nach oben, wo Carole in Kurts altem Zimmer ein Babybettchen für Li vorbereitet hat. Mei und Maddy haben beide in Finns früherem Zimmer geschlafen.

"Ich bin so froh, dass sie daheim sind", sagt Burt und lauscht dem Geräusch kleiner Füße, gefolgt von großen Füßen.

"Ich werde sie vermissen, wenn sie alle wieder nach New York gehen", gesteht Carole. "Ich hab mich daran gewöhnt, wieder Kinder im Haus zu haben."

"Dann werden wir wohl öfter bei Finns Kindern babysitten müssen", sagt er und zieht sie ins Wohnzimmer, damit sie sich entspannen und einen Film anschauen können, wohl wissend, dass Kurt mit seiner Familie eine Weile allein wird sein wollen. Morgen früh ist Zeit genug, alle Neuigkeiten auszutauschen. Er ist so erleichtert, dass sein Sohn endlich zuhause ist, dass es ihm gar nichts ausmacht, wenn er ihn erst am nächsten Morgen wieder sieht.

 

 

*** * * ***

 

 

Es stellt sich heraus, dass Li nur schläft, wenn jemand sie hält. Mei weigert sich, in ihr eigenes Zimmer zu gehen, jetzt, da ihre Väter endlich wieder zuhause sind. Und als Li weint und Maddy davon aufwacht, marschiert sie geradewegs in Kurts Zimmer in ihrer typischen Maddy-Manier und verlangt, nicht ausgeschlossen zu werden. So kommt es also, dass Kurt am nächsten Morgen mit seiner gesamten fünfköpfigen Familie im selben Bett erwacht. Li und Maddy liegen zwischen ihm und Blaine – weil Blaine Bedenken hatte, dass sie aus dem Bett fallen könnten – und Mei liegt lang ausgestreckt am Fußende des Bettes, unbequem und schwer quer über seinen Beinen. Es ist einfach perfekt.

Während alle anderen noch fest schlafen, nimmt er sein Handy vom Nachttisch und macht ein Selfie. Irgendwie schafft er es, sie alle drauf zu bekommen, obwohl er Blaine und Mei nur knapp erwischt. Dieses Bild ist es, das er später auf Instagramm veröffentlicht, um dem Rest der Welt ihr neuestes Familienmitglied vorzustellen. In ein paar Tagen wird Blaine die Geschichte ihrer Adoption in seinem Blog posten mit mehr Details und Fotos. Sebastian wird ein YouTube-Video posten, das zeigt, wie er Li zum ersten Mal trifft. Und in ein paar Wochen wird er in der Ellen-Show Fragen dazu beantworten. Jetzt aber, ist es dieses Bild, das er auswählt, um es mit der Welt zu teilen, und oh, Mann ........ noch nie hat ein Bild von ihnen schneller das Netz erobert.

 

 

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das wunderschöne Bild ist übrigens von [pencilpushingenthusiast](http://pencilpushingenthusiast.tumblr.com/tagged/cbdoodles/page/3) und heißt 'Crazy Beautiful Life'


	48. Zweifel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Blaine ist mit Sebastian geschäftlich in Orlando, Florida auf einer Deaf-Expo und hat die Mädchen mitgenommen. Kurt ist darüber nicht gerade erfreut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wünsche all meinen ca 150 treuen Lesern dieser Geschichte ein Gutes Neues Jahr 2017, vor allem natürlich Gesundheit <3 <3 <3
> 
> Wie ihr schon bemerkt habt, sind die einzelnen Kapitel unterschiedlich lang und sehr verschieden gestaltet. Das liegt zum Einen daran, dass die Autorin wild durch die Zeit springt und nicht chronologisch schreibt. Gestartet im Oktober 2013, hat sie das Kapitel 40 (Adoption) z.B. bereits 5 Monate später als 13. Story geschrieben, während Kapitel 21 (Vertrauen) erst im Frühjahr 2016 entstand. Dabei hat sie sich immer wieder durch Vorschläge ihrer Leser inspirieren lassen. Das hier vorliegende, wieder sehr lange Kapitel (über 12.000 Wörter) entstand als Antwort auf mehrere verschiedene 'Prompts' , unter anderem wurde gewünscht, Näheres zu erfahren, über die Auftritte, die Blaine und Sebastian bei den Deaf Expos haben und was Blaine so in seinen Blogs schreibt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und **Kommentare schreiben** ;-)
> 
>  **Achtung Spoiler:** Wer bereits Genaueres über Sebastians neuen Freund erfahren will, der kann sich schon mal die Notizen am Ende des Kapitels durchlesen.

Übersetzung von [Drowning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3455708) von  [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 

 

Die letzten 15 Monate waren für Blaine nicht immer einfach. Bereits kurz nachdem Li zu ihnen gekommen ist, muss Kurt für die zweite Staffel seiner TV-Serie wieder nach Los Angeles. Während der Drehpause von Mai bis Juli 2027 kommt er zwar nachhause, verbringt dann aber den gesamten Juli in Atlanta für den Dreh einer Kinokomödie, bevor er im August wieder nach LA zurück muss für die 3. Staffel. Nach der 4-wöchigen Weihnachtspause geht der Dreh weiter bis April '28 und dann geht es für ihn sofort weiter nach Boston für einen weiteren Filmdreh. In dieser ganzen Zeit kommt er zwar immer mal wieder nachhause, aber immer nur für wenige Tage am Stück.

Während dieser ganzen Zeit ist Blaine, der noch im Erziehungs'urlaub' ist, praktisch allein erziehender Vater einer Grundschülerin mit großen Lerndefiziten, einer temperamentvollen knapp Dreijährigen und einer 2-jährigen mit gesundheitlichen Problemen aufgrund von Mangelernährung und Vernachlässigung im Babyalter. Im Mai 2027 ist seine Mutter an Krebs gestorben.

Zwischen Platzwunden durch Spielplatzunfälle, allergischen Reaktionen und einem Krupphusten-Anfall Lis findet sich Blaine mehr als einmal mit den Mädchen in einer Krankenhaus-Notaufnahme wieder, wo er dann, trotz seiner Abneigung dagegen (siehe Kapitel 22 'Laute') notgedrungen stimmhaft spricht, bis ein Dolmetscher zur Verfügung steht. Was man für seine Kinder nicht alles macht.

 

 

  **30.April bis 5. Mai 2028**

 Blaine sitzt mit Mei eng zusammengedrängt an dem kleinen Tisch in ihrem Hotelzimmer und versucht, ihr mit ihrem Schreib-Arbeitsheft zu helfen, das ihr ihre Lehrer nachhause mitgegeben haben, um ihre quasi nicht vorhandenen Englisch-Kenntnisse zu fördern. Während sie die letzten Jahre intensiv an ihrer Sprache geübt haben und ihre Gebärdenkenntnisse mittlerweile wirklich gut sind, kann sie doch offensichtlich noch nicht einmal ihren eigenen Nachnamen ohne Mithilfe ihrer Lehrer schreiben. Zumindest war das der Hauptkritikpunkt ihres Förderlehrer-Teams als er vor zwei Tagen ein Gespräch mit ihnen hatte.

DAS  IST  BLÖD , gebärdet Mei und wirft ihren Bleistift auf den Boden. Natürlich bricht die Spitze ab, aber das war ja zu erwarten. Schließlich ist das der einzige Bleistift, den sie dabei haben und Blaine hat vergessen, einen Spitzer einzupacken.

DAS  IST  NICHT  BLÖD , antwortet Blaine . DU  BIST  NUR  FRUSTRIERT , WEIL  ES  SCHWER  IST .

ICH  BRAUCHE  KEIN  ENGLISCH , widerspricht sie ihm . WARUM  KANN  ICH  NICHT  EINFACH  ALLES  GEBÄRDEN .

WEIL  DER  REST  DER  WELT  EBEN  NICHT  IN  ASL  IST , versucht Blaine ihr vorsichtig klarzumachen. Er weiß, wenn er Mei zu sehr drängt, dann macht sie völlig dicht. TEXTNACHRICHTEN  SCHICKEN , BÜCHER  LESEN , UNTERTITEL  IM  FERNSEHEN .... ES  GIBT  VIELE  GRÜNDE , WARUM  DU  ENGLISCH  LERNEN  MUSST , AUCH  WENN  DU  ES  NICHT  LAUTSPRECHEN  WILLST .

ICH  KANN  ES  ABER  NICHT , gibt Mei zurück . ICH  BIN  DUMM . ICH  KANN  ES  NICHT  LERNEN .

Mei lässt sich von ihrem Stuhl rutschen und will weglaufen, aber Blaine hält sie am Arm fest.

SIEH  MICH  AN . DU  BIST  NICHT  DUMM , gebärdet er . DU  BIST  KLUG . DU  BIST  WUNDERVOLL . ENGLISCH  IST  NUN  MAL  NICHT  LEICHT .

DU  KANNST  ES , schimpft sie.

JA , ABER  NUR  WEIL  OMA  JEDEN  TAG  MIT  MIR  GEÜBT  HAT , erklärt er . ICH  WEISS , DASS  ES  SCHWER  IST . ES  IST  OKAY , SICH  DARÜBER  ZU  ÄRGERN , ES  IST  NICHT  OKAY , AUFZUGEBEN  UND  ES  IST  NIEMALS  OKAY , DASS  DU  DICH  DUMM  NENNST . VERSTEHST  DU  MICH ?  KEIN  ENGLISCH  ZU  KÖNNEN  HEISST  NICHT , DASS  DU  DUMM  BIST .

WAR  ES  SCHWER  FÜR  DICH ? fragt Mei.

RICHTIG  SCHWER . MANCHMAL  IST  ES  JETZT  NOCH  SCHWER , gebärdet Blaine. Mei nickt nachdenklich, macht aber keine Anstalten, den Bleistift vom Boden aufzuheben oder sich wieder hinzusetzen. RÄUMST  DU  DAS  BITTE  WEG  UND  WIR  MACHEN  ES  HEUTE  ABEND  FERTIG , BEVOR  DU  INS  BETT  GEHST ?

KÖNNEN  WIR  ES  NICHT  MACHEN , WENN  WIR  WIEDER  ZU  HAUSE  SIND ? fragt Mei und lächelt ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

Blaine schüttelt den Kopf. WENN  DU  MORGEN  MIT  NACH  DISNEY-WORLD  WILLST , DANN  MUSST  DU  ERST  DEINE  HAUSAUFGABEN  FERTIG  HABEN . DAS  WEISST  DU .

NA  TOLL , meckert sie, räumt aber alles bereitwillig in ihren Rucksack.

Blaine schaut zur Uhr. Sie haben noch mindestens eine Stunde, bevor Li von ihrem Mittagsschlaf aufwacht. Eigentlich sollte Maddy jetzt auch schlafen, aber sie sitzt schon seit einer halben Stunde weinend in der Ecke. Sie hat ein Riesentheater gemacht, als er den Mädchen mitgeteilt hat, dass sie aus dem Pool rausmüssen und, auf ihre typische Maddy-Art, weigert sie sich strikt, irgendjemandem zu sagen, was sie hat. Sie ist ziemlich dramatisch schnurstracks in die Zimmerecke marschiert und sitzt seitdem dort in ihrer selbstauferlegten Auszeit.

Blaine weiß, dass er am besten daran tut, sie in Ruhe zu lassen, bis sie ihm von sich aus erzählt, was los ist, aber es tut ihm weh, dass sie nichts mit ihm zu tun haben will, wenn sie in solch einer Stimmung ist. Diese Situationen lassen ihn immer wieder daran zweifeln, ob er gut genug ist – ob er ihr gerecht werden kann – oder ob sie vielleicht lieber Kurt um sich hätte, anstatt ihn.

KANN  ICH  EINEN  FILM  ANSEHEN ? fragt Mei und hält das iPad hoch, das sie sich mit ihren Schwestern teilt. Er nickt und schaut zu, wie sie die Leiter auf ihr Hochbett hinauf klettert und es sich bequem macht. Blaine holt seinen Laptop, um selbst ein paar Sachen zu erledigen, solange die Mädchen ihn nicht beanspruchen. Er muss noch ein paar Berichte schreiben über ihren, in ein paar Stunden bevorstehenden Auftritt. Der einzige Grund, warum sie die ganze Woche in Orlando sind, ist die Deaf Expo, bei der er mit Sebastian einen Auftritt hat und sie einen Sonderbeitrag für Deaf-in-the-City filmen wollen.

Er hat gerade einen Beitrag auf Tumblr gepostet, als ihn der erste Text von Kurt erreicht.

_'Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du sie ohne mich mit nach Florida genommen hast.'_

_'Ich dachte, das hätten wir geklärt. Dani und Santana sind für ihren Hochzeitstag nach Maui und Rachel hat an 6 Abenden in der Woche Auftritte. Ja, ich habe die Mädchen ohne dich mitgenommen',_ antwortet Blaine.

Er ist jetzt viel zu erschöpft dafür und wünschte, Kurt würde es dabei belassen, anstatt Streit mit ihm anzufangen. Er versteht, dass Kurt sich ärgert, weil er nicht dabei sein kann, wenn die Mädchen zum ersten Mal nach Disneyland gehen, aber Blaine weiß nicht, wie er es sonst hätte machen sollen. Er konnte die Mädchen ja nicht einfach zu Hause lassen, und selbst wenn er es könnte, würde er es nicht wollen. Wenn sie immer nur dann etwas unternähmen, wenn Kurt mit dabei sein kann, dann würden sie nirgendwo hingehen. Blaine hat die Baby-Ratgeber gelesen. Neue Erfahrungen zu machen, ist äußerst wichtig für ihre Entwicklung. Unverzichtbar für ihre Sprachentwicklung, etwas wobei Mei und Li ständig Unterstützung brauchen.

Er wird sich deswegen jetzt nicht schuldig fühlen. Er ist in Florida, um zu arbeiten und wenn er die Mädchen auf einen Mini-Urlaub dahin mitnimmt – wie gesagt – er wird sich deswegen jetzt nicht schuldig fühlen. Nicht, wenn er total gestresst ist von all der Mühe, sie gewissermaßen im Alleingang großzuziehen.

 _'Bist du wirklich so egoistisch'_ , lautet Kurts nächste Nachricht.

Blaine hat das Gefühl, als hätte er ihm eine Klinge aus Eis ins Herz gejagt. Diese letzten paar Wochen hatte er sich mehr und mehr ausgelaugt gefühlt unter der Last als 'alleinerziehender Vater'. Er war voller Sorge um die Mädchen gewesen, voller Schuldgefühle, nicht gut genug für sie zu sein, und dann die Einsamkeit, alles alleine bewältigen zu müssen, abgesehen von den abendlichen Video-Anrufen, bei denen Kurt den Mädchen Gute Nacht sagt. Kurt ist nicht da, wenn es Tränen gibt, und die gibt es in einem Haushalt mit drei kleinen Kindern häufig genug. Kurt muss nicht zu Förderplangesprächen gehen und sich sagen lassen, dass er zuhause mehr machen muss. Kurt muss sich nicht vom Kinderarzt anhören, dass Li immer noch untergewichtig ist, oder sich vom Arzt versichern lassen, dass es unter diesen Umständen normal für seine Zweijährige ist, dass sie noch nicht laufen kann. 'Diese Umstände' heißt, dass seine Tochter fast ihr gesamtes erstes Lebensjahr vernachlässigt worden ist, weil niemand sich um sie gekümmert hat und all die Liebe, die Blaine für sie empfindet, scheint das dennoch nicht ausgleichen zu können.

Kurt steht es nicht zu, ihn egoistisch zu nennen. Nicht, nachdem Blaine die ganzen letzten elf Jahre gute Miene zum bösen Spiel gemacht und so getan hat, als wäre Kurts Abwesenheit von zuhause wegen seiner Arbeit, kein Problem für ihn. Als wäre er nicht unglaublich einsam, wenn sein Mann nachts nicht bei ihm ist, um ihn nach einem schlechten Tag in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm zu versichern, dass er seine Arbeit gut macht. Wenn Blaine egoistisch wäre, dann hätte er die Mädchen vor Kurts Haustür abgeladen und wäre alleine nach Florida gefahren. Er könnte wahrhaftig einen Urlaub gebrauchen. Er wollte den Mädchen nur ein schönes Erlebnis ermöglichen. Er wollte ihnen einen Grund zum Lachen geben, wenn sie abends weinen, weil sie ihren Papa vermissen. Wie konnte ausgerechnet Kurt es wagen, ihn egoistisch zu nennen.

 _'Was du reinwirfst, musst du auch auslöffeln'_ , tippt er ein.

 _'Es heißt_ _*_ _was du dir einbrockst..._ * _'_ korrigiert ihn Kurt und Blaine kann sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten, sein Handy gegen die Wand zu werfen. Er hasst es einfach, wenn Kurt sein Englisch verbessert und Kurt weiß das ganz genau.

 _'Tut mir leid, dass wir nicht alle hörend mit Englisch als Muttersprache aufgewachsen sind. Du hast ja auch noch nie einen Fehler in ASL gemacht'_ , schreibt er zurück und fügt hinzu, _'ich nehme an, ich bin auch der Grund, warum Mei weder lesen noch schreiben kann.'_

Blaine schäumt vor Wut und die drei kleinen Pünktchen, die anzeigen, dass Kurt gerade schreibt, verhöhnen ihn. Er wartet auf Kurts Antwort und er weiß genau, dass er Streit heraufbeschwört, wenn er Kurt, der sowieso schon verärgert ist, so angreift, aber er kann einfach nicht anders. Dann verschwinden die Pünktchen, aber es kommt keine Antwort von Kurt. Was immer er auch gerade hatte schreiben wollen, er hat seine Meinung geändert.

 _Das ist typisch_ , denkt Blaine verbittert. Es sieht Kurt ähnlich, einen Streit anzufangen und sich dann aus dem Staub zu machen, bevor er beigelegt ist. Blaine überlegt gerade, ob er noch etwas schreiben oder es dabei belassen soll, als Maddy endlich aus ihrer Ecke aufsteht und zu ihm kommt.

"Ich will —" murmelt sie und er kann sie nicht verstehen. Gewöhnlich erkennt er ziemlich gut, was sie sagt, aber heute hat er schon den ganzen Tag Schwierigkeiten, sie zu verstehen – in erster Linie weil er so erschöpft ist.

KANNST  DU  ES  GEBÄRDEN ? fragt er. DADDY  HAT  MÜHE , DICH  ZU  VERSTEHEN .

Maddy verdreht die Augen und atmet schwer aus, als wäre ASL eine Riesen-Unannehmlichkeit für sie. Er muss ihr diese Angewohnheit schnellstens wieder austreiben. Seit sie den Unterschied zwischen ASL und gesprochenem Englisch erkannt und aufgehört hat, es synonym zu verwenden, hat sie angefangen, Englisch als eine Art Strafe zu gebrauchen. Es kann aber nicht angehen, dass sie sich weigert, zu gebärden, sobald sie wegen irgendetwas verärgert ist. Nicht mit drei weiteren Personen im Haushalt, die darauf angewiesen sind.

ICH  WILL  SCHWIMMEN  GEHEN , gebärdet sie.

WIR  KÖNNEN  JETZT  NICHT  SCHWIMMEN  GEHEN , antwortet er . ES  IST  MITTAGSSCHLAF-ZEIT . UND  WENN  LI  WACH  IST , GEHT  ONKEL  CARTER  MIT  EUCH  ESSEN , WÄHREND  ICH  MIT  ONKEL  SEBASTIAN  ARBEITE .

"Ich — nicht — Essen!" weint sie.

SPRICH  MIT  MIR , gebärdet er . SAG  MIR  WAS  WIRKLICH  LOS  IST .

"Ich — nicht —" Maddy dreht den Kopf zur Seite, während sie erklärt, was ihr auf dem Herzen liegt, und sobald er sich bewegt, um ihr Gesicht besser sehen zu können, dreht sie sich in die andere Richtung. Er versucht einen frustrierten Seufzer zu unterdrücken, weil sie ihn hören würde.

HÖR  AUF , schimpft Blaine und zwingt sie, ihn anzusehen. SIEH  MICH  AN , WENN  DU  REDEST . ICH  KANN  DICH  NICHT  VERSTEHEN , WENN  DU  DICH  WEGDREHST . ALSO , WAS  IST  LOS ?

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann läge er jetzt 2 Meter unter der Erde. "Ich will Papa!" schreit sie und stampft mit ihren kleinen Füßen auf. Es ist gut, dass Li taub ist, sonst würde sie jetzt sicherlich aufwachen. "Er versteht, wenn ich reden tu."

Blaine weiß, dass sie es nicht so meint. Sie ist müde und aufgewühlt und er steht jetzt vor ihr, also kriegt er es ab. Aber es ist der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt. Er braucht jetzt nicht auch noch einen Trotzanfall von _ihr_ – wenn er sich gerade erst mit Kurt herumgeschlagen hat.

DU  BRAUCHST  DEINEN  MITTAGSSCHLAF , gebärdet er, aber Maddy verschränkt trotzig die Arme und kneift die Augen zu. Er legt ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und versucht, sie dazu zu bringen, ihn anzusehen, damit er weitergebärden kann, aber sie weigert sich.

"Mach die Augen auf", spricht er sie stimmhaft an und der Klang seiner Stimme erschreckt sie so sehr, dass sie ihn ansieht.

GEH  INS  BETT , JETZT !

ICH  MAG  DICH  NICHT , gebärdet sie, streckt ihm die Zunge raus, marschiert hinüber zu dem Bett, dass sie sich mit Li teilt und klettert hinein. Er hat nicht die Energie, sie für ihr respektloses Benehmen zurechtzuweisen. Er ist nur froh, dass sie im Bett ist, und ihr Gemecker vorerst ein Ende hat. Er weiß, wenn sie aufwacht, wird sie wieder sein süßer kleiner Engel sein. Er weiß es ..... aber das macht es nicht leichter.

Blaine schaut wütend auf sein Handy und schreibt _'Du solltest hier bei deiner Familie sein. Du bist selbst Schuld, dass du nicht hier bist.'_

_'Bitte ... du liebst es doch zuhause bei den Kindern zu sein und alles selbst zu entscheidden. Es gefällt die, dass die Mädchen jeden Tag bei dir sind, während ich hier draußen in LA bin und sie kaum zu Gesicht kriege.'_

_'Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt',_ antwortet er und merkt, wie er schon wieder in Rage kommt. Er hat einen Kloß im Hals und einen Knoten im Bauch, die er nicht wieder loswird.  _'Selbst wenn das so wäre, deine Tochter will lieber dich und nicht mich'_ , fügt er hinzu.

 _'Welche?'_   fragt Kurt.

_'Alle wahrscheinlich.'_

_'Rede mit mir.'_

Blaine würde am liebsten laut lachen. Noch vor fünf Minuten hat sein Mann ihn egoistisch genannt und jetzt tut er so, als würde er sich um ihn sorgen? Was für ein Witz.  _'Ich würde nie so egoistisch sein und deine wertvolle Zeit mit unseren kleinen Problemchen vergeuden. Ich will mich ja nicht in den Mittelpunkt stellen',_ schreibt er zurück

Als sein Handy vibriert mit einem FaceTime-Anruf von Kurt, drückt Blaine 'ignorieren' und schaltet es aus. Er kann Kurt jetzt nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Nicht, solange er sich fühlt wie ein totaler Versager. Er wirft das Handy auf sein Bett, um nicht in Versuchung zu kommen, noch mehr gemeine Sachen zu schreiben, solange er so aufgewühlt ist. Dann vergräbt er das Gesicht in seinen Händen und versucht, seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Seit dieser Zeit, bevor Mei zu ihnen gekommen war, als sie die beiden anderen Babys betrauert hatten, ist es zwischen ihnen nicht mehr so schlimm gewesen, und er hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er dagegen machen soll. Jedes Gespräch, das sie führen scheint in letzter Zeit in einem Streit zu enden. Blaine will sich nicht mehr so allein gelassen fühlen mit all der Verantwortung, aber jedes Mal, wenn er Kurt erzählen will, unter welchem Stress er steht, schweigt er dann doch. Kurts Leben ist verrückt genug, mit all den Projekten, an denen er arbeitet. Er ist die ganze Zeit alleine in LA, ohne dass seine Familie ihn unterstützen kann und alle Menschen, die er in dieser Stadt kennen gelernt hat, sind unglaublich falsch und gekünstelt. Blaine weiß, wie sehr Kurt sich wünscht, zuhause sein zu können, und er weiß, wenn er Kurt erzählt, dass er das Gefühl hat unterzugehen, so ganz allein auf sich gestellt, dann würde Kurt sich nur noch schlechter fühlen. Blaine muss den Anschein wahren, als hätte er alles im Griff. Das Einzige, was Kurt die meiste Zeit davor bewahrt, durchzudrehen, ist das Wissen, dass Blaine mit den Mädchen klarkommt und Kurt sich keine Sorgen um sie machen muss.

Blaines Bemühungen, Kurt keine Schuldgefühle zu machen, weil er so viel unterwegs ist, sind ein großer Teil ihrer Probleme, dessen ist Blaine sich bewusst. Er ist wütend, dass Kurt nicht hier sein kann, aber er kann sich nicht bei ihm ausweinen, und das reizt ihn nur noch mehr. Und Kurt andererseits, hatte immer schon die Tendenz, Streit anzufangen, wenn er sich verletzlich fühlte. Es ist eine hässliche Kombination, die ihre Ehe ruiniert.

Er fühlt, wie kleine Arme sich um seine Mitte legen und als er die Hände sinken lässt, sieht er Mei, die mit traurigen Augen zu ihm aufschaut.

MADDY  HAT  ES  NICHT  SO  GEMEINT , gebärdet sie . SEI  NICHT  TRAURIG . MADDY  HAT  DICH  LIEB .

DAS  WEISS  ICH , antwortet er.

Mei klettert auf seinen Schoß und legt den Kopf an seine Schulter.

ES  TUT  MIR  LEID , DASS  ICH  MEINE  HAUSAUFGABEN  NICHT  GEMACHT  HABE , gebärdet sie. ICH  WILL  WIEDER  LIEB  SEIN .

ABER  DU  BIST  DOCH  LIEB , gebärdet er. ICH  BIN  NICHT  TRAURIG  WEGEN  IRGENDETWAS , DAS  DU  GETAN  HAST .

Mei nickt und hebt die Hände, um ihm sorgfältig die Tränen vom Gesicht zu wischen. Er hat gar nicht bemerkt, dass er angefangen hat, zu weinen.

DANN  IST  ES  PAPA , DER  DICH  TRAURIG  MACHT ? fragt Mei.

Blaine sieht sie aufmerksam an und versucht, sich zu erinnern, was sie gesehen hat und wie er ihr versichern kann, dass es ihm gut geht. Kinder sollten nicht ihre Eltern trösten müssen.

BITTE  LASST  EUCH  NICHT  SCHEIDEN, fleht sie und alleine der Gedanke löst Panik in ihm aus.

Auch wenn sie sich zur Zeit streiten, würden sie sich doch niemals scheiden lassen. Sie würden nicht einfach Schluss machen, nur weil es gerade nicht so gut lief. Blaine würde nie ...... Kurt würde nie ...... würde er?

PASS  FÜR  EINE  MINUTE  AUF  DEINE  SCHWESTERN  AUF , bittet er und stellt Mei schnell auf den Boden. Dann greift er nach seinem Handy und schaltet es an, während er zur Tür rausgeht. Er tritt in den Hotelflur und lässt einen Fuß in der Tür, damit er die Mädchen im Auge behalten kann. Dann schickt er Sebastian eine Nachricht.

_'Mach deine Tür auf.'_

Er ist kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch, seit Meis Erwähnung von 'Scheidung' ihm immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf geht. Er weiß, dass es verrückt ist, sofort an Scheidung zu denken, aber er ist sicher, dass die meisten geschiedenen Paare irgendwann wohl dasselbe gedacht haben. Er hat das Gefühl, dass ihm das Herz in der Brust zerspringt, wenn er nicht jetzt sofort mit Kurt _spricht,_ anstatt nur zu texten. Er muss ihm dabei ins Gesicht sehen und das geht nicht, wenn seine Töchter dabei zusehen.

Die Tür geht auf, und Sebastian sieht sich verwirrt um, bevor sein Blick auf Blaine landet.

Blaine muss ihm nichts erklären, er kann es ihm von den Augen ablesen.

ICH  PASSE  AUF  DIE  MÄDCHEN  AUF , beruhigt ihn Sebastian. GEH . NIMM  DIR  SO  VIEL  ZEIT  WIE  DU  BRAUCHST .

Blaine geht den Flur hinunter auf der Suche nach einer ruhigen Ecke, wo niemand vorbei kommen und ihn in seinem jetzigen Zustand sehen wird. Er öffnet die Tür zum Treppenhaus und hofft, dass heute niemand die Treppe dem Aufzug vorziehen wird. Dann ruft er Kurt an.

Es klingelt immer nur wenige Sekunden lang, bevor der Ruf unterbrochen wird, aber Blaine versucht es immer wieder. Endlich, nach dem fünften Versuch, nimmt Kurts Assistent ab und beginnt zu reden, nur, dass Blaine ihn nicht verstehen kann. Die Kamera schwingt herum, bis er Kurt sieht, der gerade eine Szene filmt, dann ist wieder der Assistent zu sehen, der gestikuliert, dass er wieder auflegen wird, was er dann auch tut.

Blaine stöhnt frustriert auf. Er muss jetzt wirklich dringend mit seinem Mann sprechen, aber er weiß, dass sie Kurt nur dann beim Filmen unterbrechen werden, wenn jemand im Krankenhaus ist.

 _'Ruf mich an, sobald du das hier liest!'_ schreibt er ihm. _'Und bring deinem Assistenten ein bisschen ASL bei. Das ist ja peinlich.'_

Blaine lässt sich zu Boden sinken und beginnt zu weinen. Er hat seine Gefühle viel zu lange unterdrückt und jetzt ist er völlig am Ende. Er hat sich nicht mehr so schrecklich gefühlt, seit sie Baby Grayson verloren haben und er nicht einen einzigen Tag durchgestanden hatte, ohne mindestens einen Zusammenbruch. Er hat das Gefühl, als würde er sie alle im Stich lassen. Kurt ist er ein schrecklicher Ehemann – den Mädchen ein schrecklicher Vater. Vielleicht hatten all die Leute ja recht, die ihm gesagt hatten, er sollte keine Kinder großziehen dürfen. Sieh nur, was mit Maddy heute passiert war. Wie oft hatte sie versucht, mit ihm zu reden und er war einfach zu müde gewesen, ihre Lippen richtig zu lesen? Wie oft versteht er falsch, was sie zu ihm sagt, wenn sie sich entschließt, zu reden, anstatt zu gebärden? Vielleicht würde es ihnen allen mit zwei hörenden Eltern besser ergehen? Vielleicht wäre Mei dann mit ihrem Englisch nicht so weit hintendran? Vielleicht versteht er die Anweisungen des Arztes falsch, und das ist der Grund, warum Li sich nicht schneller erholt?

All das Schlimme, das geschieht, fühlt sich an, als sei es seine Schuld und er weiß einfach nicht, was er dagegen tun soll.

Die Tür öffnet sich. Er betet, dass es kein Fan ist und wischt sich schnell die Tränen vom Gesicht, aber es ist nur Sebastian.

DU  BIST  JA  TOTAL  FERTIG , gebärdet er und setzt sich neben Blaine.

WER IST — will er gerade nach den Mädchen fragen, aber Sebastian unterbricht ihn.

CARTER  IST  BEI  IHNEN . UNS  BLEIBT  NOCH  EINE  STUNDE  BEVOR  WIR  ZU  UNSEREM  AUFTRITT  MÜSSEN . REDE  MIT  MIR .

HAST  DU  MANCHMAL  DAS  GEFÜHL , DASS  ALLES  FALSCH IST , WAS  DU  MACHST ? fragt er.

ICH  KANN  MIR  NICHTS  VORSTELLEN , WAS  DU  MÖGLICHERWEISE  FALSCH  GEMACHT  HAST , gebärdet Sebastian . DU  BIST  DER  BESTE  MENSCH , DEN  ICH  KENNE ...... SAG  CARTER  NICHT , DASS  ICH  DAS  GESAGT  HABE .

Da muss Blaine lächeln. Sebastian weiß immer, wie er ihn aufmuntern kann. Er ist zwar zu 95 % aller Zeit ein Klugscheißer, aber wenn es Blaine richtig schlecht geht, weiß Sebastian genau, was er sagen muss — das war schon so, als sie noch Kinder waren.

MEI  HAT  MICH  GEFRAGT , OB  KURT  UND  ICH  UNS  SCHEIDEN  LASSEN , sagt Blaine.

KINDER  SIND  SEHR  SENSIBEL , antwortet er . WIE  KOMMT  SIE  DARAUF ?

WIR  STREITEN  UNS  IN  LETZTER  ZEIT  VIEL . MIT  DEM  GROSSEN  ERFOLG  SEINER  KARRIERE  IST  ER  KAUM  NOCH  ZUHAUSE , erklärt er.

Er hat es Sebastian gegenüber schon öfter nebenbei erwähnt, aber sie haben sich noch nicht zusammen gesetzt und es detailliert besprochen. Blaine weiß, dass Sebastian klug genug ist, um zu erkennen, dass etwas nicht stimmt, aber er hat keine Ahnung, ob Sebastian weiß, wie schlimm es wirklich ist.

HAST  DU  VON  SCHEIDUNG  GESPROCHEN ? fragt Sebastian und sieht ihn besorgt an.

NEIN ! ist seine unerschütterliche Antwort . DAS  WILL  ICH  NICHT . DAS  WILL  ICH  NIEMALS .

GUT , sagt Sebastian und Blaine weiß, dass er es ehrlich meint. In den Anfangsjahren seiner Beziehung zu Kurt, hätte er es nicht so gemeint, aber jetzt schon.

ABER .....

WAS, ABER ? fragt Sebastian.

WAS , WENN  KURT  DIE  SCHEIDUNG  WILL ? fragt er . WAS  WENN  ICH  IHM  NICHT  MEHR  GENÜGE ?

Genau dieses Gefühl ist es, das er schon seit Monaten hat, auch wenn er es nicht hatte benennen können. Blaine vertraut Kurt. Er weiß, dass er ihn nie hintergehen würde. Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass mit jedem Tag, an dem Kurts Berühmtheit steigt, auch die Medien neugieriger auf sein Privatleben werden. Blaine ist nicht blöd. Er hat die Artikel gelesen, die sie über Kurt geschrieben haben und in denen sie ihn loben, weil er so großherzig war, einen gehörlosen Mann zu heiraten. Die Dinge, die sie damit zwischen den Zeilen über Blaine aussagen sind einfach nur stereotyp und er hat genügend Gehörlosenstolz, um darüber zu stehen .... aber es tut trotzdem weh. Da ist dieser kleine Teil von ihm, der sich fragt, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch recht haben.

HÖR  AUF , gebärdet Sebastian. DU  BIST  IMMER  GENUG . DU  WIRST  DEINEN  FREUNDEN  GERECHT , DU  WIRST  DEINEN  KINDERN  GERECHT  UND  GANZ  BESTIMMT , WIRST  DU  DEINEM  MANN  GERECHT .

GLAUBST  DU ? fragt, Blaine und möchte es so gerne glauben.

IHR  WERDET  DAS  SCHON  WIEDER  AUF  DIE  REIHE  KRIEGEN . JEDES  PAAR  MACHT  MAL  SO  EINE  ZEIT  DURCH .

JA , antwortet er und er weiß, dass Sebastian recht hat. Er würde sich aber so viel besser fühlen, wenn er jetzt mit Kurt sprechehn könnte, oder besser noch, wenn er ihn sehen könnte.

ICH  WEISS , DASS  ICH  NICHT  DER  MANN  BIN , DEN  DU  JETZT  BRAUCHST , ABER  ICH  BIN  DA  FÜR  DICH , WENN  DU  MICH  BRAUCHST , gebärdet Sebastian und zieht ihn in eine dringend nötige Umarmung.

Sie bleiben lange eng umschlungen sitzen, aber auf ganz platonische Art. So wie Freunde einander umarmen, wenn sie wissen, dass es dem anderen schlecht geht. So wie Sebastian es immer schon bei ihm getan hat, seit sie kleine Kinder waren. Sebastian hat immer schon auf ihn achtgegeben, obwohl er der Jüngere ist und Blaine ist nicht sicher, ob er sich dafür auch revanchiert hat, denn Sebastian lässt sich normalerweise nicht anmerken, wenn es ihm schlecht geht. Blaine ist froh, dass wahre Freundschaft nichts aufrechnet und dass Sebastian ihm all die Jahre hindurch treu geblieben ist.

DANKE , gebärdet er, als er sich aus der Umarmung löst.

KEINE  URSACHE , antwortet Sebastian und hilft ihm auf die Füße. ERZÄHL  DAS  ABER  NICHT  DEN  FANGIRLS . ES  FÄLLT  IHNEN  SOWIESO  SCHON  SCHWER  GENUG , CARTER  ZU  AKZEPTIEREN , OHNE  DASS  SIE  WISSEN , DASS  WIR  BEIDE  UNS  HEIMLICH  IN  VERLASSENE  TREPPENHÄUSER  DAVONSTEHLEN .

ICH  BIN  MIR  ZIEMLICH  SICHER , DASS  DAS  DIE  HANDLUNG  IN  DIESER  EINEN  FANFIKTION  IST , meint Blaine.

OH  GOTT , DIE , DIE  SIE  UNS  ZUGESCHICKT  HABEN , gebärdet Sebastian lachend. GIBST  DU  GERADE  ZU , DASS  DU  SIE  GELESEN  HAST ?

Blaine wird rot, und Sebastian muss noch heftiger lachen.

OH  MEIN  GOTT , DU  HAST  SIE  GELESEN ! gebärdet er.

NUR  DAS  ERSTE  KAPITEL , gesteht Blaine. NACHDEM  SIE  SIE  MIR  EINE  MILLION  MALE  ZUGESCHICKT  HATTEN , WURDE  ICH  NEUGIERIG .

DARAN  WERD  ICH  DICH  IMMER  WIEDER  ERINNERN , stichelt Sebastian weiter.

ES  WAR  IN  EINER  DIESER  NÄCHTE , ALS  ICH  MIT  LI  IM  KRANKENHAUS  WAR , versucht er, sich zu verteidigen, aber Sebastian hört nicht auf zu lachen. ACH  HALT  DIE  KLAPPE ! gebärdet er schließlich.

WAR  SIE  SO  GUT  WIE  DIE  FANGIRLS  ALLE  BEHAUPTET  HABEN ? fragt Sebastian und hält Wache an der Tür während Blaine die Kamerafunktion seines Handys nutzt, um sich ein wenig in Ordnung zu bringen, damit man ihm nicht ansieht, dass er gerade einen Zusammenbruch hatte.

ALSO , ICH  HAB  NUR  _EIN_   KAPITEL  GELESEN , DAS  SAGT  JA  WOHL  ALLES .

Blaine streckt die Arme von sich, um zu fragen 'wie seh ich aus?' und Sebastian nickt wohlwollend. Dann gehen sie zurück in ihre Zimmer und packen ihre Sachen zusammen. Blaine will Carter Geld da lassen für die Mädchen, aber er weigert sich, es anzunehmen und behauptet, dass die Mädchen wie Familie für ihn seien. Es ist irgendwie süß und sagt mehr über seinen Beziehungsstatus zu Sebastian aus, als der je zugeben würde. Blaine gibt den Mädchen jedem einen Abschiedskuss und verspricht, bald wieder zu kommen.

IST  ES  DIESMAL  EINE  GESPRÄCHSRUNDE  ODER  NUR  EIN  'MEET - AND - GREET' ? fragt Blaine . HABEN  SIE  UNS  EINE  ANTWORT  GEMAILT ?

ICH  BITTE  DICH . NACH  SO  VIELEN  JAHREN , SOLLTEST  DU  WISSEN , DASS  SIE  NIE  DARAN  DENKEN , DAS  MIT  UNS  ABZUSPRECHEN , gibt Sebastian zur Antwort, als sie den Aufzug betreten.

NA JA , NICHTS  KANN  SCHLIMMER  SEIN , ALS  DAMALS  BEIM  ERSTEN  MAL , ALS  WIR  UNMITTELBAR  VOR  MARLEE  MATLIN  AUFTRETEN  MUSSTEN , UND  NIEMAND  ES  UNS  VORHER  GESAGT  HATTE , meint Blaine und sie verdrehen beide die Augen bei der Erinnerung daran.

ZUMINDEST  HABEN  WIR  DAS  JETZT  SCHON  SO  OFT  GEMACHT , DASS  WIR  UNS  SO  ZIEMLICH  MIT  ALLEM  DURCHMOGELN  KÖNNTEN , EGAL , WAS  SIE  VON  UNS  VERLANGEN , gebärdet Sebastian.

UNSER  BEIDER  KARRIEREN  BASIEREN  AUF  IMPROVISATION  UND  STOSSGEBETEN  IN  LETZTER  MINUTE , lacht Blaine.

MEISTENS  WAR  ES  ABER  GAR  NICHT  UNSERE  SCHULD , erinnert ihn Sebastian lachend.

STIMMT . RYAN  WAR  SCHULD ! antwortet Blaine und erinnert an ihren einstigen Co-Moderator, mit dem sie bei 'Deaf in the City' zusammen gearbeitet haben.

RYAN  WAR  IMMER  SCHULD , meint Sebastian. DENKST  DU  WIR  KÖNNEN  IHM  IMMER  NOCH  DIE  SCHULD  GEBEN , WENN  ES  SCHIEF  GEHT ?

KLAR , IMMER ! lacht Blaine, als sie in den Mietwagen steigen, mit dem sie zum Tagungszentrum fahren.

Man hatte ihnen ein Hotel direkt neben dem Kongresszentrum angeboten, damit sie nicht fahren müssten, aber sie hatten für ein weiter entferntes Hotel plädiert. Sie waren sich einig, dass sie ein bisschen Abstand von dem ganzen Trubel bevorzugten. Besonders, weil Carter und die Kinder sie begleiteten. Es war sicherer, sich vom Rest der Gehörlosen-Gemeinschaft etwas abzusondern. Außerdem – wie Sebastian ihn erinnerte – wäre er ein schrecklicher Vater, wenn er seinen Kindern die Möglichkeit vorenthalten würde, auf dem Disneygelände zu wohnen. Es hatte nicht viel Überzeugungskraft bedurft und Blaine hatte Zimmer im Animal Kingdom Lodge gebucht. Die Gesichter der Mädchen, als sie die Tiere durch die Fenster beobachteten, war all die mühevolle Planung wert gewesen.

Als sie das Messegelände erreichen, haben sie Mühe, sich ihren Weg durch die Menschenmenge zu bahnen, denn sie werden immer wieder von Fans aufgehalten, die Fotos und Autogramme von ihnen wollen. Blaine sieht, wie eine besonders aufdringliche ältere Frau Sebastian schamlos, vor aller Augen an den Hintern fasst.

OKAY , DANKE , gebärdet Blaine und zieht Sebastian von der Frau fort, als sie endlich einen Mitarbeiter finden, der sie in den Backstage-Bereich lotst.

WAS  WAR  DENN  DAS ? fragt Sebastian, unschlüssig, ob er darüber lachen, oder sich ärgern soll.

WENN  ICH  DICH  NICHT  WEGGEZOGEN  HÄTTE , DANN  HÄTTE  SIE  WOMÖGLICH  VERSUCHT , NOCH  MEHR  ZU  KRIEGEN , gebärdet Blaine und verdreht die Augen.

Sie haben sich mittlerweile ganz gut an all die Aufmerksamkeit gewöhnt, aber Blaine ist immer wieder erstaunt über die hemmungslosen Grenzüberschreitungen, die so manche ihrer Fans an den Tag legen. Im Großen und Ganzen sind die meisten Leute, denen sie begegnen, respektvoll und wirklich an einem Gespräch interessiert, aber überall scheint es auch immer ein paar durchgeknallte Typen zu geben, die dann alles ruinieren.

ZUMINDEST  HAT  SIE  MICH  NICHT  AUSGEZOGEN , gebärdet Sebastian.

OKAY , ICH  WEISS , WIE  GERNE  DU  DIESE  GESCHICHTE  JEDEM  ERZÄHLST , ABER  SO  SCHLIMM  WAR  DAS  GAR  NICHT , verteidigt sich Blaine. SIE  HAT  _VERSUCHT_ , MIR  DIE  HOSE  RUNTERZUZIEHEN , ABER  WEIL  SIE  SO  ENG  WAR , HAT  SIE'S  NICHT  GESCHAFFT .

IMMERHIN  HAT  DER  GANZE  SAAL  DEINEN  HINTERN  GESEHEN , gebärdet Sebastian.

SIE  HABEN  HÖCHSTENS  MEINEN  HALBEN  HINTERN  GESEHEN , UND  ICH  HATTE  NOCH  MEINE  UNTERHOSE  AN . ICH  WAR  NICHT  GLÜCKLICH  DARÜBER , ABER  ES  WAR  NUR  UNTERWÄSCHE . Es ist zwar schon zehn Jahre her, aber es war eine ihrer denkwürdigeren Fan-Begegnungen, weshalb sie immer mal wieder zur Sprache kommt. Meistens aber eher, um ihren manchmal etwas lästigen Promi-Status in der Gehörlosen-Gemeinschaft und den sozialen Medien herunterzuspielen.

OH  GUT , IHR  SEID  ENDLICH  HIER , kommt eine der Verantwortlichen auf sie zu und legt sofort los, ohne sich ihnen auch nur vorzustellen. EINER  UNSERER  GÄSTE  SITZT  IN  ATLANTA  FEST , DESHALB  MÜSST  IHR  SCHON  IN  10  MINUTEN  AUF  DIE  BÜHNE . WARTET  HIER , IHR  WERDET  GLEICH  ABGEHOLT .

ICH  NEHME  AN , DAS  HEISST , DASS  WIR  WAS  VORFÜHREN  SOLLEN , gebärdet Blaine, als die Frau wieder weg ist.

UND  WIEDER  EINMAL  ERWARTEN  SIE , DASS  WIR  EIN  LIED  AUS  DEM  ÄRMEL  SCHÜTTELN , klagt Sebastian, zieht sein iPhone aus der Tasche und scrollt seine Playliste durch. IRGENDWELCHE  VORLIEBEN ?

DU  WEISST , DASS  SIE  IMMER  VERRÜCKT  SIND  NACH  'BAD' , antwortet Blaine.

DANN  SIND  WIR  ALSO  WIEDER  BEI  UNSERER  HIGHSCHOOL  AUSWAHL ?  LANGWEILIG ! Sebastian verdreht die Augen

NA JA , DIE  FANS  LIEBEN  SIE , UND  ZUMINDEST  KÖNNEN  WIR  DIE  IM  SCHLAF , argumentiert Blaine . WIR  KÖNNTEN  NATÜRLICH  AUCH  WAS  AUS  UNSRER  COLLEGE-ZEIT  MACHEN , EINE  DER  NUMMERN , DIE  WIR  NIE  GEFILMT  HABEN ?

OH  GOTT !  KÖNNEN  WIR  BITTE  'RIPTIDE'  MACHEN ?  DAS  LIEBE  ICH , gebärdet Sebastian und ruft ihre alte Playliste aus NYU-Tagen auf. Blaine sieht ihm über die Schulter.

WIR  SOLLTEN  'TAKE  ME  TO  CHURCH'  MACHEN, schlägt er vor.

JA  KLAR , DAMIT  DIE  GERÜCHTE  ÜBER  UNS  BEIDE  GLEICH  WIEDER  HOCHKOCHEN , lacht Sebastian . WIR  SIND  VIEL  ZU  GUTE  SCHAUSPIELER , ALS  DASS  UNS  DIE  LEUTE  NICHT  ABNEMHEN  WÜRDEN , DASS  WIR'S  MITEINANDER  TUN , WENN  WIR  _DAS_ PERFORMEN .

ACH , TAYLOR  SWIFT !  DIE  HAT  UNS  MONATELANG  VERFOLGT , lacht Sebastian, als sie ihre Playliste weiter durchsuchen.

DEINE  VERSION  VON  'BLANK SPACE'  IST  URKOMISCH , fügt Blaine an.

Die Frau kommt zurück, um sie abzuholen, aber sie machen ihr klar, dass sie noch ein paar Minuten brauchen, um ein paar Lieder zusammenzustellen. Sie ist deswegen leicht verärgert, aber sie erinnern sie daran, dass _sie_ diejenigen sind, die ohne Proben einen Auftritt hinlegen sollen, nur weil bei ihr was falsch gelaufen ist, woraufhin sie plötzlich ganz friedlich wird.

ALSO  DANN . NICHTS  ALLZU  ROMANTISCHES , gebärdet Sebastian . ICH  WOLLTE  AN  DIESEM  WOCHENENDE  EIGENTLICH  NOCH  SEX  HABEN , UND  DARAUS  WIRD  NICHTS , WENN  CARTER  EIFERSÜCHTIG  WIRD .

Blaine verdreht die Augen und nimmt Sebastian das Handy aus der Hand, um eine neue Playliste für sie einzuprogrammieren. Er wählt vier Lieder aus und ist überzeugt, dass das mehr als genug ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass ihnen niemand gesagt hat, dass sie auftreten sollen. Zum Glück arbeiten sie schon so lange miteinander, und beschäftigen sich auch in ihrer Freizeit so oft mit Musik, dass sie problemlos ein kurzes Unterhaltungsprogramm aus dem Ärmel schütteln können.

ZUFRIEDEN ? fragt Blaine, und zeigt ihm seine Liedauswahl.

'UPTOWN  FUNK', 'RIPTIDE' , 'SMOOTH  CRIMINAL' UND 'CENTURIES' , SIEHT  GUT  AUS .

In dem Augenblick, als Blaine die Bühne betritt und der Boden unter ihm von der lauten Musik vibriert, fällt all der Druck, der noch vor einer Stunde auf ihm gelastet hat, von ihm ab und der Rhythmus ergreift von ihm Besitz. Er lebt für die Musik und dieses Gefühl, sie in jeder Faser seines Körpers zu spüren. Sebastian und er sind ein unschlagbares Team auf der Bühne. Ganz gleich, wie lange es her ist, seit sie zuletzt einen öffentlichen Auftritt hatten — und mittlerweile sind Jahre vergangen, in denen sie nur zuhause im eigenenWohnzimmer zum Spaß gerockt haben — bringen sie den Saal zum kochen. Die Zuschauer lieben es, was ein gutes Zeichen ist, denn in der Gehörlosengemeinschaft kann man mit musikalischen Darbietungen auch ganz schnell massiven Schiffbruch erleiden. Jedenfalls hat er oft genug gehört, dass bei ihren gemeinsamen Vorführungen niemand die Musik _hören_ muss, um Spaß daran zu haben. Ihre Körper erzählen die Geschichte und ihre Energie ist einfach ansteckend,

Als sie die Bühne wieder verlassen, um in der Garderobe zu Atem zu kommen, bevor sie sich den Fragen der Fans stellen, schwebt er immer noch auf Wolke sieben von all den Endorphinen in seinem Blutkreislauf und fühlt sich so gut wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr.

WARUM  MACHEN  WIR  DAS  NICHT  ÖFTER ? fragt er.

WEIL  EIN  GEWISSER  JEMAND  KINDER  BEKOMMEN  HAT  UND  JEDE  FREIE  MINUTE  MIT  IHNEN  VERBRINGEN  WILL , scherzt Sebastian. AUSSERDEM  BIN  ICH  WAHRSCHEINLICH  ZU  ALT , UM  DAS  ÖFTER  ALS  EIN  ODER  ZWEIMAL  IM  JAHR  ZU  MACHEN .

DU  HAST  RECHT , ICH  WERDE  DAS  MINDESTENS  NOCH  EINE  WOCHE  LANG  IN  MEINEN  KNOCHEN  SPÜREN , gebärdet Blaine und greift glücklich nach der Wasserflasche, die ihnen ein Mitarbeiter hinhält.

DU  BIST  DA  DRAUSSEN  ABER  AUCH  GANZ  SCHÖN  ABGEGANGEN , neckt Sebastian. ICH  BIN  ÜBERRASCHT , DASS  DU  DIR  NICHT  DIE  HÜFTE  AUSGERENKT  HAST , DU  GROSSVATER .

MOMENT ! lacht Blaine . AN  'DADDY'  BIN  ICH  JETZT  JA  GEWÖHNT , ABER  ICH  BIN  GANZ  SICHER  KEIN  GROSSVATER .

Sie werden ins Foyer geleitet, wo schon eine lange Schlange an Fans auf sie wartet, die es kaum erwarten können, sie zu treffen und ein Foto mit ihnen zu machen. Das ist der Teil ihrer Arbeit, an den Blaine sich nie wirklich gewöhnen konnte. Er versteht, warum die Leute seine Videos anschauen, seinen Blog lesen, oder ihm in den sozialen Medien folgen, aber er hat nie wirklich verstanden, wieso jemand den ganzen Weg zu einer Gehörlosen-Messe auf sich nimmt, nur um ein Foto mit ihm zu machen. Allerdings kann er sich nicht beklagen – es macht Spaß und es bessert die Haushaltskasse auf. Nun gut, 80 % davon sind Spaß, 20 sind gruselig, besonders, wenn Seblaine-Fans auftauchen, die davon überzeugt sind, dass sie ein Paar sind und sie bitten, sich zu küssen. Jedesmal, wenn sie irgendwo zusammen auftauchen, wartet Blaine nur darauf, dass diese Fans ein paar Schnappschüsse von ihnen machen und mit der Bildunterschrift _'sie sind ganz offensichtlich zusammen'_   ins Netz stellen.

Er fragt sich, was diese Fans tun würden, wenn er ihnen je erzählte, dass er und Sebastian beinahe mal miteinander gegangen wären, wenn er ihn nicht noch vor ihrem ersten Date mit einem anderen Jungen erwischt hätte. Er fragt sich, was sie zu der Tatsache sagen würden, dass Sebastian eher auf große, breitschultrige Männer steht. Das Blaine monogame Männer bevorzugt. Dass Blaine lieber einen romantischen Abend zuhause verbringt, während Sebastian das New Yorker Nachtleben vorzieht. Dass sie beide meistens lieber Bottom als Top sind. Als beste Freunde sind sie ein super Team, aber als Paar wären sie eine Katastrophe.

HEH , SIEH  MAL , WAS  MIR  CARTER  GERADE  GESCHICKT  HAT , Sebastian zeigt Blaine sein Handy, als sie gerade fünf Minuten Pause machen.

Blaine schaut sich ein kurzes Video seiner Töchter an, in dem sie ihm alle nacheinander sagen, dass sie ihn lieben und dass er der bester Vater auf der Welt ist. Er sieht es sich ein zweites und dann noch ein drittes Mal an, während Sebastian ihm über die Schulter blickt. Man kann den Mädchen ansehen, dass sie wirklich von ganzem Herzen meinen, was sie sagen und dass sie nicht etwa von Carter dazu überredet worden sind. Blaine beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und seufzt. Ihm wird gerade klar, dass, ganz gleich, wieviele schlechte Tage er mit den Mädchen auch haben sollte, es hundert Mal mehr gute Tage gibt.

SIEHST  DU ?  ICH  HAB'S  DIR  GESAGT , Sebastian gibt ihm einen gutmütigen Stoß in die Rippen. DU  BIST  IHNEN  IMMER  UND  AUF  JEDEN  FALL  GENUG .

Als sie sich wieder den Fans stellen, lächelt Blaine ihn dankbar an.

Sie brauchen drei Stunden, bis sie mit jedem in der langen Warteschlange gesprochen haben, und dann erfahren sie, dass noch mehr Leute da gewesen sind, die dann aber weggeschickt worden waren, als die Schlange zu lang wurde. So sehr Blaine sich auch wünschte, dass er bleiben und jeden einzelnen Fan begrüßen könnte – und vor zehn Jahren hätte er darauf auch bestanden – so hat er jetzt doch eine Familie zuhause und er will die Mädchen unbedingt selbst ins Bett bringen.

Als sie zu ihrem Wagen zurück gehen, sind sie bepackt mit Geschenken für sich, Spielsachen für die Mädchen und unzähligen Briefen. Die Geschenke und Spielsachen werden sie einer Wohltätigkeitsorganisation spenden, denn den Mädchen mangelt es an nichts und sie können auf gar keinen Fall alles behalten, was sie bekommen. Die Briefe werden sie im Laufe der nächsten Zeit alle lesen und beantworten, manche ausführlicher als andere, aber sie werden alle gelesen.

Als sie zum Hotel zurück kommen, hat Carter Li auf dem Schoß, und Mei an seine Seite gekuschelt, während Maddy eine dramatische Szene aus der _Toy Story_ in ASL nachspielt, so gut sie es mit ihren knapp drei Jahren vermag.

DADDY ! gebärden sie, als sie bemerken, dass er zurück ist.

Blaine umarmt sie, eine nach der anderen, und nimmt Li auf den Arm. WAREN  SIE  BRAV ? fragt er.

SIE  WAREN  BRAV , antwortet Carter und packt seine Sachen zusammen, um in sein eigenes Zimmer zu gehen und sich für den romantischen Abend fertig zu machen, den Sebastian geplant hat. Dazu gehört auch eine Weinprobe und Blaine ist unglaublich neidisch und wünschte, nicht zum ersten Mal, dass Kurt hier bei ihm sein könnte.

WAS  HABT  IHR  GEMACHT ? fragt er die Mädchen, die eifrig erzählen.

WIR  HABEN  GEGESSEN  UND  DA  WAREN  LEUTE , DIE  MIT  FEUER  GETANZT  HABEN , erklärt Mei, während Maddy um sie herum tanzt und versucht, Blaine zu zeigen, wie sie ausgesehen haben.

WIR  SIND  GERADE  ERST  EIN  PAAR  MINUTEN  VOR  EUCH  ZURÜCK  GEKOMMEN , sagt Carter . ICH  HABE  IHNEN  DIE  SCHLAFANZÜGE  ANGEZOGEN , ABER  SIE  MÜSSEN  NOCH  ZÄHNE  PUTZEN  UND  ALLES .

DANKE  DIR  FÜR  ALLES , gebärdet Blaine, verabschiedet sich mit einer Umarmung von ihm und wünscht ihm einen schönen Abend mit Sebastian.

DANN  HATTET  IHR  ALSO  SPASS ? fragt er, als Carter gegangen ist.

Li nickt und gebärdet VIEL  SPASS .

Maddy lässt ihn wissen, dass sie eine "Feuertänzerin" wird, wenn sie groß ist. Und Mei erzählt ihm von der netten Dame, die zu ihnen gekommen ist und alles für sie gebärdet hat, damit Carter es nicht tun musste. Blaine wusste, dass Carter sich schon vor ein paar Wochen darum gekümert hatte, welche Shows Dolmetscher hatten, und welche sich am besten für kleine Kinder eigneten. Während Mei alt genug ist, um den meisten Aufführungen zu folgen, solange sie einen Dolmetscher hat, und Maddy sowieso alles hören kann, braucht Li viel sichtbare Aktion und visuelles Input, um interessiert zu bleiben, selbst wenn es Dolmetscher gibt. Er ist froh, dass Carter das für sie getan hat. Er kann es kaum abwarten die Fotos und Videos zu Gesicht zu bekommen, die Carter mit Sicherheit gemacht hat. Er wird ihn gleich morgen danach fragen.

Blaine hilft beim Zähne putzen und legt die Kleinen ins Bett, bevor er Mei hilft, ihre Hausaufgaben fertig zu machen. Sie brauchen noch eine ganze Stunde, aber bis es Schlafenszeit ist für Mei, sind sie mit allem fertig und erleichtert, dass sie nun den Rest der Woche frei haben. Blaine hilft ihr in das obere Etagenbett und wünscht ihr süße Träume. Als die Mädchen schlafen, zieht auch er seinen Pyjama an und macht sich bettfertig, bevor er sich an seinen Computer setzt, um noch etwas zu arbeiten. Als er seine e-Mails öffnet, ist er überrascht, eine Nachricht von Kurt vorzufinden.

 

An: BlaineHummelAnderson4513@gmail.com

Von: KurtHA4513@gmail.com

01.Mai 2028 um 18:42 Uhr

Betreff: Ich liebe Dich

 

Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass es sicher nicht einfach ist, mit den Mädchen alleine zuhause zu sein, wenn ich immer unterwegs bin. Ich weiß, dass dir keine Fernbeziehung vorgeschwebt hat, als du damals eingewiligt hast, mit mir auszugehen. Ich weiß, dass du, als du mich geheiratet hast, wahrscheinlich überzeugt warst, dass wir nur vorübergehend voneinander getrennt sein würden. Dass ich die Tourneen nur brauchte, bis ich meinen großen Durchbruch am Broadway hätte, und dann endlich jeden Abend zuhause wäre. Du hast nicht 'ich will' gesagt in der Annahme, dass ich mehr als die Hälfte des Jahres in LA leben würde. _Du_ hast dich nicht für dieses Leben entschieden. .... das war ich.

Es ist unfair von mir, dir die Schuld zu geben, wenn ich mich einsam fühle und Heimweh habe. Ich weiß, dass Du es dir nicht ausgesucht hast, dass deine Familie voneinander getrennt ist und doch arrangierst du dich damit. Du erträgst diese Fernbeziehung, weil du mich liebst. Ich habe so ein unfassbares Glück, dass Du mich liebst und ich habe diese Liebe nicht wie das wertvolle Geschenk behandelt, das sie tatsächlich ist. Ich möchte dir sagen, dass ich dich mehr schätze, als ich je in Worte fassen kann, deshalb habe ich entschieden, dass es das Beste ist, wenn ich dir eine e-Mail schreibe. Ich hatte Angst, dir das persönlich zu sagen, denn ich war besorgt, dass du mich am Telefon mit dieser Enttäuschung im Blick ansehen würdest. Dann würde ich anfangen zu weinen, bevor ich dir sagen könnte, wieviel Du mir bedeutest. Deshalb schreibe ich Dir diese e-Mail. Außerdem ist es dann etwas Bleibendes, das Du dir immer wieder hervorholen kannst, wenn du dich so belastet fühlst oder alleine, oder wenn Du das Vertrauen in dich verlierst. Dann weißt Du, dass es niemanden gibt auf der Welt, den ich so sehr bewundere wie dich.

Du bist der stärkste Mann, den ich je getroffen habe. Du bist so eine mächtige Kraft des Guten in dieser Welt und ich weiß gar nicht wirklich, wieso ich das Glück habe, dich in meinem Leben zu haben. Ich bin so unglaublich dankbar, dass meine Töchter dich zum Vater haben. Sie sind nicht immer einfach, das weiß ich. Aber sie sind dennoch absolut perfekt und sie wären nicht einmal halb so perfekt, wenn sie dich nicht in ihrem Leben hätten.

Ich hoffe, ich habe nie irgendetwas getan, das dir das Gefühl gibt, weniger wert zu sein. Falls doch, dann tut mir das schrecklich leid. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich immer wieder diese Streitereien mit dir anfange, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ich mich hinterher ganz elend fühle. Ich hasse es, nicht jeden Abend zu dir ins Bett schlüpfen zu können. Ich hasse es, aufzuwachen, ohne deinen leisen Atem an meinem Ohr. Manchmal würde ich am Liebsten alles hinschmeißen und einfach nachhause kommen, damit ich für immer bei dir sein kann. Aber dann denke ich daran, dass Blaine Anderson niemals aufgegeben hat. Er hat als Kind Geige spielen gelernt, obwohl sein Musiklehrer seinen Eltern einreden wollte, dass das unmöglich wäre. Er ließ sich nicht beirren, als er in der Schule gemobbt wurde, und sie ihm sagten, er sei nichts wert, und er wurde eines der bedeutendsten Vorbilder in der Gehörlosen-Gemeinschaft. Er hat es geschafft, an der NYU angenommen zu werden und mit allen Mitteln dafür gekämpft, jeden einzelnen Kurs zu bestehen obwohl so vieles dagegen sprach. Aber er hat es geschafft. Mein wunderbarer Ehemann ist ein Kämpfer und er kann einfach alles schaffen; wenn _er_ also nie aufgegeben hat, dann kann ich das auch nicht machen.

Du bist mein Vorbild. Mein Fels in der Brandung. Das klingt vielleicht, als würde ich dir eine Menge Verantwortung auflasten, aber du sollst wissen, dass du niemals jemand anderer für mich sein musst, als einfach nur Du selbst, und trotzdem werde ich immer zu dir aufblicken. Ich respektiere dich so sehr und ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dich nicht immer mit Güte und Freundlichkeit behandelt habe, denn genau das ist es, was du verdienst.

Es tut mir leid. Ich habe mich benommen wie ein Arsch und du verdienst wirklich, dass ich dich besser behandle, aber glaube mir bitte, dass ich dich liebe. Ganz gleich, was ich auch sage oder was mein Benehmen vermittelt, sei dir dieser Wahrheit bitte immer bewusst. Trage diese Liebe mit dir. Ich werde dich für den Rest meines Lebens lieben und das ist das wertvollste Geschenk, das ich je hätte bekommen können.

Es tut mir leid, dass ich so sauer auf dich war, weil Du die Mädchen mit nach Florida genommen hast. Ich war nur so eifersüchtig auf all die wunderbaren, spaßigen Sachen, die Du mit unseren Kindern erleben kannst, während ich hier bei der Arbeit fest hänge. Aber sie sollten sich großartige Gelegenheiten wie diese nicht entgehen lassen müssen, nur weil ich nicht da sein kann. Ich hoffe, dass es dir Freude macht. Die Mädchen werden mit Sicherheit ihren Spaß haben, das weiß ich. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du mir jedes peinliche Foto und jedes Video schickst, das du machst. Ich will genau wissen, was die Mädchen sagen. Die Gewissheit, dass ihr in Disney World seid und euch großartig amüsiert, wird mir durch den 18-Stunden Tag helfen, der mir morgen bevorsteht. Ich habe Sebastian schon eine Nachricht geschickt, dass er es ja nicht wagen soll, sich mit seinem Freund abzuseilen und dir stattdessen besser richtig fest unter die Arme greift. Alleine mit drei Kindern zu sein, ist keine leichte Sache und erst recht nicht in Disney World. Wenn ich schon nicht mit dir zusammen dort sein kann, dann bin ich froh, dass du wenigstens ihn hast.

Mein Zeitplan für die nächsten paar Tage ist komplett irre und ich möchte die Mädchen nicht von irgendetwas Interessantem abhalten, deshalb werde ich euch alle am Samstag anrufen, wenn ihr wieder zuhause seid. Wäre 16 Uhr okay? Seid ihr bis dahin vom Flughafen zurück?

Ich liebe Dich! Ich liebe Dich! Ich liebe Dich! Ich sage es nicht oft genug, aber ich liebe Dich.

Dein treu ergebener Ehemann

Kurt

 

Blaine liest den Brief mehrmals durch, bevor er wirklich glauben kann, dass er echt ist und nicht nur eine Illusion. Er sieht zur Uhr, berechnet die Zeitverschiebung und loggt sich dann in Kurts iCloud ein, um einen Blick auf seinen Terminkalender zu werfen und zu sehen, ob er überhaupt zuhause ist. Ist er nicht. Er ist heute Abend bei einer Preisvergabe und das heißt, dass sein Handy ausgeschaltet ist. Blaine nimmt mit _Glide_ auf seinem Handy eine Video-Nachricht für Kurt auf, die er sich dann ansehen kann, wenn er ein bisschen Zeit findet, um seine Nachrichten abzurufen.

ICH  LIEBE  DICH . ICH  LIEBE  DICH  VIELTAUSENDMAL . OHNE  DEN  ANDEREN  SIND  WIR  BEIDE  EIN  BISSCHEN  VERLOREN , UND  DAS  LASSEN  WIR  UNS  DANN  GEGENSEITIG  SPÜREN . ABER  DAS  BEDEUTET  NICHT , DASS  ICH  DICH  NICHT  VON  GANZEM  HERZEN  LIEBE . MEI  HAT  MICH  HEUTE  GEFRAGT , OB  ICH  SO  TRAURIG  BIN , WEIL  WIR  UNS  SCHEIDEN  LASSEN , UND  DAS  HAT  MICH  TOTAL  AUS  DER  BAHN  GEWORFEN .

ICH  WILL  MICH  NIEMALS  SCHEIDEN  LASSEN . ICH  WERDE  DICH  NIEMALS  GEHEN  LASSEN . DU  BIST  DER  EINE  FÜR  MICH  UND  ICH  BETE , DASS  AUCH  ICH  IMMER  DER  EINE  FÜR  DICH  SEIN  WERDE .

FURCHTLOS  UND  FÜR  IMMER , STIMMT'S ?

Er schließt sein Handy zum Aufladen an, stellt den Wecker und entscheidet, dass es Zeit ist, ins Bett zu gehen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag und er weiß, dass die Mädchen am Morgen schon früh aufwachen werden, weil sie sich so auf das Magic Kingdom freuen.

 

*** * * ***

 

Wie erwartet wecken ihn die Mädchen am nächsten Morgen noch vor seinem Wecker. Maddy springt ihm, einigermaßen schmerzhaft, auf die Brust, während Mei versucht, ihn an seinem Arm aus dem Bett zu ziehen. Li ist noch in ihrem Bett, aber sie hüpft aufgeregt auf und ab und gebärdet immer wieder DISNEY !

OKAY , OKAY gebärdet er, rollt sich aus dem Bett und zieht Maddy einfach mit sich, die sich krümmt vor Lachen.

WER  WILL  HEUTE  NACH  DISNEYLAND  GEHEN ? fragt er und alle gebärden begeistert ICH !

Er hilft ihnen allen nacheinander, sich fertig zu machen, angefangen bei Mei. Er bürstet die Knoten aus ihren Haaren und malt ihr Gesicht an. Es ist ein Kompromiss, den sie miteinander geschlossen haben, weil Mei unbedingt ihre [Iron-Man-Maske](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71Mf1uEt69L._SL1500_.jpg) hatte tragen wollen. Aber Blaine weiß, wie wichtig die Mimik beim Gebärden ist, weshalb er nicht wollte, dass sie ihr Gesicht den ganzen Tag bedeckt hat.

GEFÄLLT  ES  DIR ? fragt er und hält ihr einen Spiegel vors Gesicht.

KLASSE ! ist sie einverstanden.

MADDY , BRINGST  DU  DADDY  BITTE  DAS  HANDY ? bittet er, damit er ein Foto machen kann.

Maddy bringt es ihm und als er die Kamera öffnen will, sieht er, dass er ein Glide von Kurt verpasst hat.

BLEIB  SO , sagt er zu Mei, die nichts lieber täte, als sich zu ihren Schwestern vor den Fernseher zu setzen. EINE  SEKUNDE .

Blaine sieht sich schnell Kurts Nachricht an und versucht, nicht zu grinsen wie ein verliebter Trottel, als Kurt mit verschlafenem Gesicht gebärdet . DU  BIST  AUCH  DER  EINE  FÜR  MICH . FURCHTLOS  UND  FÜR  IMMER .

Er macht schnell ein Bild von Mei und sendet es Kurt, als er sieht wie Maddy Mei fragt.

DENKST  DU  NICHT , DASS  DER  HULK  SICH  ÄRGERN  WIRD , WENN  ER  SIEHT , DASS  DU  DIR  IRON MAN  ALS  KOSTÜM  AUSGESUCHT  HAST ?

Mei bekommt einen panischen Gesichtsausdruck und schaut zu Blaine. WERDE  ICH  DEN  HULK  SEHEN ?

JA , gebärdet er . ALLE  AVENGERS  WERDEN  HEUTE  DA  SEIN . ABER  DAS  IST  NICHT  SCHLIMM . ER  WIRD  NICHT  BÖSE  WERDEN . Blaine hatte sich persönlich versichern lassen, dass die Avenger-Charaktere auch heute noch im Gelände unterwegs sein werden, zu Ehren des neuesten Kinofilms, der bald erscheinen wird.

Mei sieht nicht wirklich überzeugt aus. WAS , WENN  ER  MICH  PLATT  MACHT ?

ER  WIRD  DICH  NICHT  PLATT  MACHEN , gebärdet Blaine und versucht nicht laut zu lachen. WEITER  GEHT'S , MADDY , ruft er sie zu sich.

Maddys Kostüm ist einfacher. Ihr Haar ist gewöhnlich eine ziemliche Katastrophe, aber er braucht es ihr heute nur in einen Dutt zu drehen, ein paar Essstäbchen hinduchzustecken – und fertig. Sie hat beschlossen, als [Mulan](http://prinzessinnen.disney.de/galerie-mulan?image_id=53295aba39e64d34e31c2b0a) zu gehen, mit der Begründung, Chinesin sein zu wollen wie ihre Schwestern und dagegen hat er wirklich nichts einzuwenden. Vor allem, weil Mulan solch eine starke Frauenfigur ist – geradeso wie er sich Maddy vorstellt, wenn sie älter sein wird.

ICH  SEHE  HÜBSCH  AUS , gebärdet Maddy, als sie sich in ihrem Kostüm betrachtet. Blaine muss mehrere Fotos von ihr machen, die sie alle an Kurt schicken.

Li ist die größte Herausforderungt, denn jedes Mal, wenn er ihr Haar hochgesteckt hat, zieht sie das Haargummi wieder heraus.

WAS  HAST  DU  DENN ? fragt Blaine beim dritten Mal.

WILL  KEINE  HAARE , gebärdet sie und wühlt in der Tüte mit dem Haarschmuck herum, bis sie ein rotes Haarband gefunden hat, das sie Blaine hinhält. SCHNEEWITTCHEN  JETZT .

WIR  HABEN  KEIN  SCHNEEWITTCHEN  KOSTÜM , antwortet Blaine . DU  HAST  GESAGT , DU  WILLST  [TIANA ](http://prinzessinnen.disney.de/galerie-tiana?image_id=5329716c39e64d34ed1dcb71)  SEIN .

Sie greift nach seiner Hand, sieht ihn bedeutungsvoll an und gibt ihm das rote Band.  ES  IST  [SCHNEEWITTCHEN](http://prinzessinnen.disney.de/galerie-schneewittchen?image_id=53296bcd39e64d34dd24c61b) .

Blaine gibt nach und schlägt ihr vor, dass sie vielleicht im Park ein Schneewittchen-Kostüm kaufen können, dass das aber bedeutet, dass sie die Einzige ohne Kostüm sein wird, wenn sie dort keins haben.

DAS  GEHT  SCHON . SIE  HABEN . beruhigt Li ihn, kein bisschen besorgt. Er verdreht amüsiert die Augen und bindet ihr die rote Schleife sorgfältig als Haarband ins Haar.

Als sie an Sebastians Tür klopfen, ist genügend Zeit vergangen, dass man nicht mehr von einer 'unchristlichen Zeit' sprechen kann. Sie steigen in die Schwebebahn, die sie zum Magic Kingdom bringt, wo sie den Kameramann treffen sollen, den sie für ihre Spezial Deaf-in-the-City-Folge engagiert haben.

 _'Die Mädchen sehen großartig aus! Viel Spaß!_ _'_ textet Kurt ihm, als sie in der Bahn sitzen und Sebastian ihm neugierig über die Schulter sieht.

DANN  IST  ALLES  WIEDER  GUT ? fragt er.

ICH  BIN  NICHT  SICHER , OB  ES  SCHON  GUT  IST , ABER  AUF  JEDEN  FALL  BESSER . GUT  WIRD  ES  ERST , WENN  ER  WIEDER  ZUHAUSE  IST .

Sebastian hat keine Möglichkeit, darauf zu antworten, denn sie werden beide zurück in die Realität befördert, als die Mädchen übereinander klettern, um den besten Blick auf das Schloss zu erhaschen, das gerade in Sicht gekommen ist.

ES  IST  WUNDERSCHÖN , gebärdet Li.

ICH  WILL  DORT  WOHNEN , gebärdet Maddy.

DAS  MÄDCHEN  WEISS , WAS  ES  WILL , gebärdet Carter und alle müssen lachen.

Sie treffen Taylor, einen gehörlosen Kameramann, den _'Purple'_   für sie gebucht hat, damit sie die Episode filmen können, ohne selbst die ganze Zeit hinter der Kamera stehen zu müssen. Sie stellen einander kurz vor und geben ein paar Anweisungen, wie sie sich die Aufnahmen vorstellen, aber nicht für lange, denn die Mädchen wollen unbedingt endlich in den Park und haben keine Geduld mehr, um zu warten.

Zuerst gehen sie zum Besucher-Service um sich die induktiven Untertitel-Geräte abzuholen, die ihnen an verschiedenen Attraktionen und Shows Texte anzeigen werden. Während Blaine ansteht, schnappt sich Sebastian einen Park-Mitarbeiter für eine schnelle Befragung, welche Unterkünfte auf dem Disneygelände am Besten für Gehörlose geeignet sind. Carter ist zum Glück in der Lage, alles zu dolmetschen. Als sie ihre benötigten Geräte in die Rucksäcke gepackt und einen Sportwagen für Maddy und Li gemietet haben, gehen sie zum Crystal Palace, um zu frühstücken.

Sebastian zeigt der Bedienung ihre Reservierungen und Blaine tut sein Bestes, die Mädchen daran zu hindern, sich auf [Tigger](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_Puuh#/media/File:Pooh_and_Tigger.jpg) zu stürzen.

ER  WIRD  AN  UNSEREN  TISCH  KOMMEN , ABER  WIR  MÜSSEN  UNS  ZUERST  HINSETZEN  UND  ESSEN , ermahnt Blaine.

TIGGER  UND  FERKEL ! gebärdet Li und strahlt übers ganze Gesicht.

JA , ALLE  VON  WINNIE  PUUH'S  FREUNDEN  SIND  HIER , erklärt Blaine

ALLE ? WOW ! gebärdet Maddy, dreht sich zur Kamera und gebärdet , HABT  IHR  DAS  GEWUSST ?

Carter und Blaine müssen loslachen.

DAS  WAR  JA  HOCHPROFESSIONELL , gebärdet Carter.

ICH  GLAUBE , SIE  HAT  KURT  UND  MIR  ZU  OFT  BEI  DER  ARBEIT  ZUGESEHEN, meint Blaine lachend. Wenn eines seiner Kinder in Kurts Fußstapfen treten und Schauspielerin werden wird, dann Maddy.

Sie lachen noch, als sie an ihren Tisch gebracht werden. Die Bedienung erklärt die Besonderheiten des Charakter-Dining, aber sie sieht keinen von ihnen an, während sie redet und so können sie nichts von dem verstehen, was sie sagt und Carter muss es ihnen anschließend übersetzen. Sebastian macht sich eine Notiz auf seinem Block, damit sie daran denken, es in der kurzen Kritik zu erwähnen, die sie nach dem Essen filmen werden. Dann nimmt jeder ein Kind mit zum Büffet und hilft mit den Tellern. Müsste Blaine das alleine bewerkstelligen, hätte er ewig dafür gebraucht. Er kann unmöglich Li tragen und gleichzeitig vier Teller balancieren und sie sitzen zu weit vom Büffet entfernt, als dass er die Mädchen guten Gewissens alleine am Tisch lassen könnte.

Sobald sie sitzen, kommt die erste Figur zu ihnen, und Li, die so begeistert gewesen war, Ferkel aus der Ferne zu sehen, bekommt es plötzlich mit der Angst zu tun und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in Blaines Pullover. Mei und Maddy lassen sich von Ferkel in den Arm nehmen und posieren für ein Foto mit ihm, bevor er weitergeht. Dann essen sie weiter. Das gleiche geschieht mit Puuh und I-Aah. Blaine hätte aber niemals erraten können, was passieren würde, als Tigger als nächstes bei ihnen vorbei kommt.

DA  IST  TIGGER , gebärdet Mei und steht auf, um ihn zu drücken.

Als sie sich von ihm löst schaut Tigger auf sie herab und gebärdet , HALLO , WIE  GEHT'S ?

Alle setzen sich überrascht auf und Taylor schnappt sich sofort die Kamera, schaltet sie ein und filmt.

DU  KANNST  GEBÄRDEN ? fragt Maddy , stellt sich auf den Stuhl und versucht in sein Ohr zu schauen . BIST  DU  TAUB ?

Tigger schüttelt den Kopf , nein.

HABT  IHR  DAS  GEWUSST ? fragt Blaine Carter und Sebastian, die beide den Kopf schütteln.

WIESO  KANNST  DU  GEBÄRDEN ? fragt Mei Tigger.

ICH  HABE  ES  GELERNT , gebärdet Tigger und Li sitzt aufrecht auf Blaines Schoß, den Blick fest auf Tigger gerichtet und kickt ihm immer wieder ans Schienbein vor Aufregung. Dann zieht sie an seiner Hose, damit er aufsteht und mit ihr um den Tisch herum zu Tigger geht, damit sie ihn anfassen kann.

ICH  HABE  AUCH  GEBÄRDEN  GELERNT , erklärt Maddy . MEINE  FAMILIE  IST  TAUB .

COOL , antwortet Tigger und es ist ein bisschen undeutlich, denn er hat ja keine Finger, aber sie können ihn ganz gut verstehen.

WARUM  GEBÄRDEN  DEINE  FREUNDE  NICHT ? fragt Mei und streckt die Hand aus, um Tiggers Arm zu streicheln.

ICH  WEISS  NICHT , sagt Tigger . WIR  SOLLTEN  ES  IHNEN  BEIBRINGEN .

JA ! gebärden alle drei Mädchen gleichzeitig.

Li tippt Tigger auf die Schulter, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und als er sie ansieht, fragt sie DRÜCKEN ?

Tigger breitet die Arme aus und Li lässt sich hineinfallen. Noch nie ist sie so schnell auf einen Fremden zugegangen. Maddy und Mei springen von ihren Stühlen, um Tiggers Beine zu umarmen. Blaine beobachtet die Szene und kämpft mit den Tränen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie genau auf den Charakter treffen würden, der Gebärden beherrscht?

Blaine bemerkt aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Carter ein Foto nach dem anderen macht, während Sebastian einfach nur übers ganze Gesicht grinst.

DU  BIST  MEIN  LIEBLING , gebärdet Li, als sie sich von Tigger löst.

IHR  ALLE  SEID  MEINE  LIEBLINGE , gebärdet Tigger und zeigt auf die Mädchen.

Ein Mitarbeiter kommt zu ihnen und erinnert Tigger daran, dass es noch mehr Tische gibt, die er besuchen muss. Blaine gebärdet VIELEN  DANK und prägt sich ein, dem Restaurant eine Dankes-Karte zu schicken, wenn sie nachhause kommen, weil sie seinen Kindern solch einen besonderen Moment beschert haben.

TIGGER  KANN  GEBÄRDEN ! begeistert sich Maddy . ER  KANN  HÖREN  UND  ER  KENNT  GEBÄRDEN !

GEBÄRDEN  SIND  JA  AUCH  COOL , pflichtet Sebastian ihr bei. WENN  MAN  GEBÄRDEN  KANN , UND  MIT  LEUTEN  ZUSAMMEN  IST , DIE  GEBÄRDEN , DANN  SOLLTE  MAN  IMMER  ZU  IHNEN  GEBÄRDEN , STIMMT'S ?

STIMMT . ICH  WERDE  JETZT  IMMER  GEBÄRDEN , verspricht sie. Dann wendet sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zu und verschlingt den letzten Rest Schinken.

Blaine lächelt Sebastian dankbar an und er zwinkert zu ihm zurück.

DAS  SAGE  ICH  IHR  NATÜRLICH  DIE  GANZE  ZEIT , ABER  WENN  TIGGER  GEBÄRDET , DANN  WILL  SIE  ES  PLÖTZLICH AUCH , beschwert er sich und tut so, als wäre er beleidigt.

SIE  IST  ERST  DREI , antwortet Sebastian. DA  IST  ES  NUR  NATÜRLICH , DASS  ALLES  VIEL  BESSER  IST , WENN  TIGGER  ES  MACHT .

Der Rest des Tages im Park verläuft fröhlich und zum Glück relativ Drama-frei. Sie begegnen ein paar Leuten aus der Gehörlosen-Gemeinschaft, die sie erkennen und Fotos machen wollen, aber das wars auch schon. Als sie sich für die Parade Plätze am Rand des Weges suchen, sind Li und Maddy in ihrem Sportwagen fest eingeschlafen und auch Mei schlurft müde neben ihnen her. Blaine setzt sie Carter auf den Schoß und gibt ihr eine Tüte Popcorn und eine Flasche Wasser in die Hand, dann geht er los, um mit Sebastian einen Abschlusskommentar zu drehen und ein paar letzte Einstellungen aufzunehmen, die sie für ihre Disney-Spezial-Folge noch brauchen, damit Taylor sich anschließend auf den Nachhauseweg machen kann. Sie brauchen nur zwanzig Minuten, dann haben sie alles, was sie brauchen im Kasten, aber als sie zurückkommen, ist die Parade bereits zu Ende.

Sie gehen zu der Bank, auf der Carter mit Mei sitzt und sehen, wie sie ihm schläfrig von dem gebärdenden Tigger erzählt – eine Geschichte, die sie in den nächsten paar Wochen wahrscheinlich noch öfter erzählen wird

ICH  DENKE , ES  WIRD  ZEIT , ZURÜCK  ZUM  HOTEL  ZU  GEHEN , schlägt Blaine vor.

ICH  WILL  DAS  FEUERWERK  SEHEN , gebärdet Mei und sieht ihn flehentlich an.

ICH  GLAUBE  NICHT , DASS  DEINE  SCHWESTERN  NOCH  SO  LANGE  DURCHHALTEN , gebärdet Blaine . ICH  BIN  NICHT  MAL  SICHER , OB  DU  SO  LANGE  DURCHHÄLTST .

WARUM  GEHEN  WIR  NICHT  ZURÜCK  INS  HOTEL , DU  LEGST  DICH  EIN  WEILCHEN  AUFS  OHR , UND  WENN  DU  DANN  IMMER  NOCH  WILLST , KANN  DEIN  DADDY  DICH  SPÄTER  WIEDER  HERBRINGEN , schlägt Sebastian vor.

Blaine schaut ihn fragend an. Er kann nicht heute Abend mit den Mädchen wieder hierher kommen.

WIR  PASSEN  AUF  MADDY  UND  LI  AUF , MEI  KANN  AUCH  EINMAL  LÄNGER  AUFBLEIBEN , teilt ihm Sebastian mit. ES  WIRD  EUCH  BEIDEN  GUT  TUN , EIN  BISSCHEN  ZEIT  ZU  ZWEIT  MITEINANDER  ZU  VERBRINGEN .

Blaine ist einverstanden, aber nur, wenn Mei verspricht, dass sie sich gleich hinlegt, wenn sie nachhause kommen, damit sie später, wenn sie wiederkommen, nicht einschläft. Mei ist einverstanden und sie machen sich alle zusammen auf den Weg zurück zur Schwebebahn.

 

*** * * ***

 

KÖNNEN  WIR  PAPA  ANRUFEN ? fragt Mei später am Abend, als sie wieder auf dem Weg zurück ins 'Magic Kingdom' sind. Sebastian hat ihm versichert, dass es Maddy und Li gut gehen wird, und obwohl er das natürlich weiß, ist es ein komisches Gefühl, nur mir einem seiner Kinder unterwegs zu sein. Er hat so etwas vorher noch nie wirklich gemacht – nur mit einem der Mädchen etwas unternommen; zumindest nicht etwas, das nicht wirklich notwendig war, wie zum Beispiel ein Arztbesuch oder ähnliches. Es ist schön. Er lernt Mei von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen, wenn sie nicht ständig misstrauisch über die Schulter nach ihren Schwestern schielt, um zu sehen, was sie als Nächstes schon wieder anstellen.

ICH  GLAUBE , ER  ARBEITET  NOCH , antwortet Blaine.

KÖNNEN  WIR'S  VERSUCHEN ? fragt sie und er nickt. Sie warten, bis sie die Bahn verlassen und ein kräftiges Empfangssignal haben, bevor sie Kurt anrufen.

Blaine ist überrascht, Kurts Gesicht auf dem Display zu sehen, als der Ruf angenommen wird, er hat sich so sehr daran gewöhnt, seinen Assistenten zu sehen, egal, wann er anruft.

HALLO ! gebärdet Kurt glücklich. Er sieht müde aus unter all dem Film-Make up; nichts, was man vor der Kamera bemerken würde, aber für jemanden, der ihn gut kennt, ist es offensichtlich.

PAPA !  ICH  BIN  IN  DISNEY+WORLD ! berichtet Mei ihm begeistert.

ICH WEISS !  DEIN  DADDY  HAT  MIR  BILDER  GESCHICKT , antwortet Kurt und lächelt froh.

TIGGER  KANN  GEBÄRDENSPRACHE , erzählt sie aufgeregt und lässt dabei beinahe Blaines Handy fallen. Er nimmt es ihr aus der Hand und schiebt sie zu einer Bank in der Nähe, damit sie sich setzen und Blaine ihr das Handy hinhalten kann.

ER  KANN  GEBÄRDEN ? spielt Kurt den Überraschten, als hätte Carter ihm nicht fünfzehn Fotos und ein kurzes Video geschickt.

JA ! UND  DABEI  IST  ER  NOCH  NICHT  EINMAL  TAUB , gebärdet sie. ER  KANN  ES  EINFACH . GENAU  WIE  DU !

NA , DAS  IST  ABER  MAL  COOL . HÖR  ZU  SCHATZ , ICH  MUSS  GLEICH  ZURÜCK  AN  DIE  ARBEIT , ABER  ICH  BIN  SO  FROH , DASS  ICH  DIR  HALLO  SAGEN  KONNTE . WO  SIND  DEINE  SCHWESTERN ?

ZUHAUSE  MIT  ONKEL  SEBASTIAN  UND  CARTER , erklärt sie . DADDY  UND  ICH  GEHEN  GANZ  ALLEINE  MITEINANDER  AUS .

OH , DANN  BIST  DU  JA  DAS  GLÜCKLICHSTE  MÄDCHEN  AUF  DER  WELT , gebärdet Kurt. DEIN  DAD  IST  EIN  AUSGEZEICHNETER  BEGLEITER .

ICH  WEISS , sagt sie und verdreht die Augen. DU  KANNST  JETZT  MIT  DADDY  REDEN  UND  IHM  SAGEN , DASS  DU  IHN  LIEBST .

OKAY , gebärdet Kurt und Blaine lacht über die Art, wie Mei unter seinem Arm hindurch taucht und ihn dann beobachtet, als wolle sie sagen "jetzt macht schon und vertragt euch wieder".

ICH  GLAUBE  MEI  DENKT , SIE  SEI  UNSER  MEDIATOR , lacht Blaine.

ZUM  GLÜCK  BRAUCHEN  WIR  UNSERE  KINDER  NICHT , UM  UNS  WIEDER  ZUSAMMEN  ZU  BRINGEN , DENN  WIR  TRENNEN  UNS  NICHT , gebärdet Kurt mit einem liebevollen Lächeln.

DAFÜR  DANKE  ICH  GOTT , antwortet Blaine.

ENTSCHULDIGE , DASS  ICH  DICH  HABE  DENKEN  LASSEN , ICH  KÖNNTE  DAS  ÜBERHAUPT  IN  ERWÄGUNG  ZIEHEN . ICH  LIEBE  DICH .

ICH  LIEBE  DICH  AUCH , antwortet Blaine.

ICH  MUSS  WIRKLICH  WIEDER  AN  DIE  ARBEIT , gebärdet Kurt.

KLAR  DOCH , nickt Blaine, aber er ist noch nicht bereit, sich zu verabschieden.

ES  TUT  SO  GUT , DEIN  GESICHT  ZU  SEHEN , gesteht Kurt . DU  FEHLST  MIR  SO  SEHR .

DU  FEHLST  MIR  AUCH . ICH  ZÄHLE  DIE  TAGE , BIS  DU  WIEDER  NACHHAUSE  KOMMST .

ICH  BESTECHE  ALLE  MÖGLICHEN  LEUTE  HIER , DAMIT  WIR  SCHNELLER  FERTIG  WERDEN , gebärdet Kurt . DA  ICH  ABER  KEINE  SEX - DIENSTE  ANBIETEN  KANN , GLAUBE  ICH  NICHT , DASS  ICH  ERFOLG  HABEN  WERDE .

ICH  NEHME  AN , DESHALB  IST  DAS  VIDEO-TELEFON  ERFUNDEN  WORDEN .

SIEHT  MEI  ZU ? fragt Kurt und Blaine schüttelt den Kopf. Sie jagt einem Eichhörnchen hinterher. NUN  JA , ICH  KANN  KEINEN  SEX  MIT  EINEM  VIDEO-TELEFON  HABEN , ODER ?

Blaine errötet und schaut sich schnell um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand ihr Gespräch mitsieht, was gelegentlich geschieht, wenn sie in der Öffentlichkeit gebärden und ein neugieriger Gebärdensprachen-Schüler sie beobachtet.

VIELLEICHT  NICHT , antwortet er. ABER  MIR  FALLEN  DA  EIN  PAAR  KREATIVE  WEGE  EIN , UM  DIE  SPANNUNG  ZU  LÖSEN . ES  HAT  EINEN  GRUND , DASS  WIR  EIN  VIDEO–TELEFON  IN  UNSEREM  SCHLAFZIMMER  HABEN .

REIZ  MICH  NICHT  SO , beschwert sich Kurt. DU  BIST  ERST  IN  DREI  TAGEN  WIEDER  ZUHAUSE .

Darüber muss Blaine lachen, aber jemand zieht Kurt wieder zum Set und sie müssen sich voneinander verabschieden.

ES  GEFÄLLT  MIR , WENN  DU  LÄCHELST , sagt Mei zu Blaine, als er das Handy wieder in die Tasche steckt und sie ihren Weg durch den Park fortsetzen.

DU  MUSST  DIR  KEINE  SORGEN  UM  MICH  MACHEN , ES  GEHT  MIR  GUT .

ICH  WEISS , DU  VERMISST  NUR  PAPA , tröstet Mei. ICH  VERMISSE  PAPA  AUCH . ES  IST  IN  ORDNUNG , TRAURIG  ZU  SEIN , WEIL  ER  WEG  IST . ER  KOMMT  ABER  WIEDER .

Er kennt diese Worte. Er hat sie unzählige Male zu seinen Kindern gesagt, wenn sie weinen, weil sie ihren Papa vermissen. Er hat allerdings nicht erwartet, sie einmal an sich selbst gerichtet zu hören.

DANKE , lächelt er sie an.

 

*** * * ***

 

**HummelAnderson4Life posted:**

Blaine hat gerade ein neues Video auf seinem Kanal hochgeladen, das ihr euch unbedingt ansehen müsst. Der Link dazu ist hier. Für diejenigen unter euch, die nicht gebärden, füge ich die Englische Übersetzung dazu.

**Video Titel : Du bist genug.**

 

"Hallo, ihr alle. Ich habe eine Menge Fragen zu unserem Ausflug nach Florida bekommen. Ich werde demnächst im Blog über meine verrückten Deaf-Expo-Erlebnisse zusammen mit Sebastian posten. Und in meinem anderen Blog über meinen Ausflug mit den Mädchen nach Disney World. Aber im Moment liegt mir etwas anderes auf dem Herzen, das ich mit euch allen teilen möchte.

Du bist genug. Das hat ein guter Freund von mir kürzlich zu mir gesagt, und es begleitet mich immer noch. Ich glaube, wir verbringen viel Zeit damit, uns einzureden, dass es uns gut geht. Dass wir stark genug sind, unsere täglichen Kämpfe zu bestehen. Dass wir einfach nur immer weiter einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen müssen. Wir verstecken unseren Schmerz, weil wir andere nicht damit belasten wollen, und das vergrößert unseren Stress nur noch mehr. Es kann an unserem Selbstwertgefühl nagen. Jedesmal, wenn wir lächeln und zu jemandem sagen, dass es uns gut geht, obwohl das gar nicht stimmt, platzt ein kleines Stück unseres Selbstvertrauens weg. Wir fragen uns, warum es uns schlecht geht. Wir fragen uns, wieso es bei allen anderen so leicht aussieht? Wieso sie leichter durchs Leben gehen? Warum sich die Welt gegen uns verschworen hat? Wir fangen an zu glauben, dass wir vielleicht einfach nicht gut genug sind.

Du bist gut genug. Ich bin gut genug. Wir sind alle genug. Wir müssen aufhören, uns einzureden, dass wir nicht würdig sind. Wir müssen aufhören zu lügen und zu sagen, dass es jemanden gibt, der es besser machen kann als wir. Niemand kann dein Leben besser leben als DU selbst. Wir müssen aufhören, uns mit anderen zu vergleichen und anzunehmen, dass wir schlechter dran sind. Dass die anderen es alle leichter haben. Das ist nicht wahr. Wir mögen von außen noch so glücklich und strahlend aussehen, aber im Inneren sind wir alle kleine Kinder, die Erwachsene spielen. Wir wagen unseren nächsten Schritt und hoffen, dass alles gut gehen wird. Manche Menschen sind besser darin, ihren Schmerz hinter einer Lüge zu verbergen als andere.

Du bist genug. Du bist gut genug für deine Eltern. Du bist gut genug für deine Freunde. Du bist gut genug für deine Kinder. Was immer auch diese nörgelnde Stimme in deinem Kopf sagen mag, verliere nie die Tatsache aus den Augen, dass diese Welt voller gekränkter Menschen ist, die andere Menschen kränken. Lass nicht zu, dass ihr Schmerz und ihre Wut Zweifel in dir säen. Lass nicht zu, dass deine eigenen Dämonen dich an dir zweifeln lassen.

Steh aufrecht. Sei stolz auf dich. Hör nicht auf, danach zu streben, dich zu verbessern, aber mach dich auch nicht fertig, wenn der Erfolg mal ausbleibt. Egal, wer du bist, genau jetzt in diesem Augenblick – Du bist genug."

 

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer das Kapitel 46 'Zuwachs' aufmerksam gelesen hat, dem ist aufgefallen, dass dort ganz zu Beginn Sebastians neuer Freund Carter erwähnt wird. Adiwriting hat viele Fragen bekommen, wie die beiden sich kennengelernt haben, etc. Hier ist ihre [Antwort](http://adiwriting.tumblr.com/post/109245698081/hearingverse-question-does-sebastian-ever-find):
> 
> Sebastian und Carter haben sich bereits kurz vor Maddys Geburt kennengelernt. Da war Carter – ein Arzt, der 15 Jahre älter als Sebastian und Vater von drei Kindern ist – noch mit einer Frau verheiratet. Nachdem er Sebastian getroffen hat, gesteht er sich endlich ein, dass er schwul ist und reicht die Scheidung ein. Die beiden werden gute Freunde und obwohl Carter ihn nach ein paar Wochen bittet, mit ihm auszugehen, lehnt Sebastian ab, so lange die Scheidung noch nicht durch ist. Er hat zu viel Selbstrespekt, um sich die Schuld am Scheitern von Carters Ehe geben zu lassen. Obwohl Carters Ex-Frau es ihm so oder so vorwirft. Nachdem die Scheidung ein Jahr später durch ist, werden die beiden offiziell ein Paar. Carters Kinder leben bei ihrer Mutter, verbringen aber jedes zweite Wochenende bei ihrem Vater, was Sebastian sehr gelegen kommt, der Kinder zwar liebt, aber kein Interesse daran hat, ein Rund-um-die-Uhr-Vater zu sein.
> 
> Ach ja, ....... nicht dass es für Sebastian von besonderer Bedeutung wäre, aber ..... Carter kann hören. Sie sind sich bei einer Kinoveranstaltung begegnet – bei einem Film mit Untertiteln für Hörgeschädigte. Carter war mit seinem jüngeren Bruder dort, der Taub ist.


	49. Veränderung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Blaine hat einen Termin bei einem Audiologen und Kurt, der zufällig ein paar Tage drehfrei hat, begleitet ihn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wer eine Vorstellung davon haben möchte, wie adiwriting sich die drei Mädchen vorstellt, der sollte sich unbedingt diesen  
> [Link](http://adiwriting.tumblr.com/post/80411503323/chatterboxrose-replied-to-your-postoim-actually) anschauen. Runterscrollen, dann könnt ihr Bilder sehen von Maddy, Mei und Li.

Übersetzung von [Changing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1453153) und [Changing pt.2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3207680) von [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

**21\. November 2029**

ICH  WAR  NICHT  MEHR  HIER , SEIT  ICH  AUF  DER  HIGH-SCHOOL  WAR , gebärdet Blaine, als sie zusammen im Wartezimmer des Audiologen sitzen und warten, bis sie an der Reihe sind. Bei diesem Gehörspezialisten ist er zum ersten Mal, aber die Wartezimmer sehen für Blaine alle gleich aus und er hat einen Großteil seiner Kindheit mit solchen Terminen verbracht, als seine Eltern sich noch geweigert hatten, die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren.

NIEMAND  ZWINGT  DICH , DA  JETZT  HINEINZUGEHEN . WIR  KÖNNEN  AUCH  EINFACH  WIEDER  NACHHAUSE  GEHEN , schlägt Kurt ihm vor.

Es ist ein verlockendes Angebot, aber er kann es nicht annehmen. Nicht nachdem er kürzlich mit Meis Lehrer gesprochen hat und die Schule eine Kopie ihres [Audiogramms](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tonaudiogramm) sehen will. Auch Li wird bald eins brauchen, jetzt, wo sie mit der Vorschule angefangen hat.

NEIN . DIE  MÄDCHEN  BRAUCHEN  NEUE  AUDIOGRAMME , ICH  MUSS  MIT  GUTEM  BEISPIEL  VORANGEHEN , erklärt er und es klingt, als müsse er sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass er das Richtige tut.

Er ist so nervös, dass er nicht still sitzen kann. Kurt legt eine Hand auf seine zitternden Beine.

ES  WIRD  ALLES  GUT  GEHEN , gebärdet er.

ER  WIRD  MICH  ÜBERZEUGEN  WOLLEN , DASS  ICH  MIR  EIN  IMPLANTAT  EINSETZEN  LASSEN  SOLL . DU  WEISST , DASS  DIE  TECHNOLOGIE  SOWEIT  FORTGESCHRITTEN  IST , DASS  ICH  MITTLERWEILE  DAFÜR  IN  FRAGE  KÄME , gebärdet Blaine.

Sie haben nicht darüber gesprochen, aber Blaine weiß, dass Kurt auch davon gehört hat. In den letzten Jahren hat die Implantat-Technologie einen solchen Durchbruch erlebt, dass so ziemlich jeder mit einer Hörbeeinträchtigung, ganz gleich welchen Grades, davon profitieren kann. Blaine kann sich nicht länger damit herausreden, dass er nicht dafür qualifiziert ist, wenn es darum geht, warum er keins hat. Dennoch hat Kurt ihn nie darum gebeten, es in Erwägung zu ziehen und das wird er auch nie tun.

UND  DU  KANNST  IHM  DANN  EINFACH  _'NEIN'_ SAGEN , versichert ihm Kurt.

JA , antwortet er und belässt es dabei. Er hat Kurt nicht den wahren Grund gesagt, warum er heute hier ist.

Er will sich neue Hörgeräte anpassen lassen. Er hatte keine mehr, seit er mit der HighSchool fertig war und Kurt hat ihn nur einmal welche tragen sehen. Auf einer Party, als sie gerade erst ein Paar geworden waren.

AUSSER  NATÜRLICH , DU  WILLST  EINS ..... BIST  DU  DESWEGEN  SO  NERVÖS ? fragt Kurt.

NEIN . NEIN , ICH  WILL  KEIN  IMPLANTAT , wehrt er sofort ab, und es ist die Wahrheit. Er wollte es noch nie, und er wird auch nie eins wollen. Er schämt sich nicht, weil er taub ist und er wird auch nichts daran ändern wollen.

WAS  IST  ES  DANN ?

ICH  DENKE  DARÜBER  NACH , WIEDER  HÖRGERÄTE  ZU  TRAGEN , gesteht er und hält den Atem an, in Erwartung von Kurts Reaktion.

DU  HAST  DEINE  ALTEN  IMMER  GEHASST , bemerkt Kurt skeptisch.

Blaine hat nicht erwartet, dass Kurt diese Idee schrecklich finden wird, aber er weiß natürlich, dass er sich wird rechtfertigen müssen und dass Kurt seine Gründe nicht gut finden wird.

SIE  WAREN  NICHT  GUT  ANGEPASST . UND  DAMALS  HATTE  ICH  KEINE  KINDER , gebärdet er schnell, als könne er dadurch verhindern, dass Kurt ihn durchschaut. Aber es hilft nichts.

DU  MUSST  KEINE  HÖRGERÄTE  TRAGEN , UM  EIN  GUTER  VATER  ZU  SEIN , Kurt hat diesen feurigen Blick, den er immer bekommt, wenn er Blaine oder die Mädchen verteidigt. HAT  DIR  JEMAND  EINGEREDET , DASS  DU  WELCHE  BRAUCHST ?

NEIN , NEIN , versichert Blaine . DAS  WAR  MEINE  IDEE .

Kurt sieht ihn zweifelnd an, lässt ihn aber fortfahren.

ICH  MUSS  IMMER  WIEDER  DARÜBER  NACHDENKEN , WIEVIEL  LEICHTER  ES  SEIN  WÜRDE . WENN  WIR  DRAUSSEN  ZUSAMMEN  UNTERWEGS  SIND , DANN  LENKEN  MICH  DIE  DREI  MANCHMAL  SO  SEHR  AB ...... WAS , WENN  ICH  ZUM  BEISPIEL  EINE  POLIZEISIRENE  NICHT  HÖRE  UND  EINEM  DER  MÄDCHEN  ETWAS  GESCHIEHT ? erklärt er.

Er hat es Kurt gegenüber bisher nie zugegeben. Er hat nie darüber gesprochen, wie die Tatsache, Kinder zu haben, ihm die Herausforderungen viel bewusster werden lässt, denen er sich als Gehörloser in einer Hörenden Welt ständig gegenüber sieht..... Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn den Mädchen etwas zustieße, nur weil er nicht gehört hat, dass .....

DU  HAST  ES  DIR  WIRKLICH  GUT  ÜBERLEGT ? fragt Kurt.

JA .

DANN  LASS  UNS  HÖREN , WAS  DER  AUDIOLOGE  DAZU  SAGT , gebärdet Kurt und die Sache ist für ihn erledigt. Er stellt keine weiteren Fragen und dafür ist Blaine ihm dankbar. Er weiß selbst noch nicht so genau, wie er dazu steht, wieder Hörgeräte zu tragen. Er ist sicher, dass sie wichtig sind, um ihm die Nervosität zu nehmen, wenn sie in der Öffentlichkeit unterwegs sind, aber welches Zeichen setzt er den Mädchen damit? Werden sie denken, dass sie plötzlich auch Hörgeräte brauchen, nur weil ihr Daddy welche trägt? Er weiß es nicht.

ICH  HABE  ANGST , gibt er zu.

ICH  WERDE  DEINE  HAND  HALTEN , Kurt lächelt ihn an. UND  DANACH  WERD  ICH  PUSTEN  UND  ES  BESSER  KÜSSEN , er wackelt bedeutungsvoll mit den Augenbrauen und Blaines Gedanken wandern unmittelbar zu dem leeren Schlafzimmer zuhause und den paar Stunden Zeit, die ihnen bleiben, solange Sebastian mit den Mädchen im [Children's Museum](http://cmom.org/visit)  in Manhattan ist.

So lange er Kurt an seiner Seite hat, kann er sich jeder Herausforderung stellen.

 

*** * * ***

 

**28\. November 2029**

Zunächst bemerkt Mei sie gar nicht. Immerhin hat sie noch nie zuvor bei ihrem Vater auf Hörgeräte geachtet. Ihr Daddy ist immer Mr Deaf Pride höchstpersönlich gewesen. Er trägt seine Taubheit wie eine Ehrenmedaille und hat es nicht nötig, sich den Hörenden anzupassen, wenn er doch so stolz auf sich ist. Wie gesagt, zunächst bemerkt sie sie gar nicht.

Bis sie ihr doch auffallen und sie die Augen nicht mehr davon abwenden kann. Drei volle Tage lang starrt sie sie an, wann immer sie sich zusammen in einem Zimmer aufhalten, bis ihr Vater schlussendlich etwas dazu sagt.

MÖCHTEST  DU  DARÜBER  REDEN ? Er bringt sie ins Bett und will ihr gerade ein Kapitel aus ihrem Buch vorlesen – ihr übliches Schlafritual – als er sie fragt.

WARUM  HAST  DU  SIE  BEKOMMEN ? fragt sie.

Ihr Daddy antwortet nicht sofort, sondern faltet stattdessen sorgfältig die Wolldecke zusammen, um sie auf ihren Platz über die Stuhllehne zu hängen. Sie würde am liebsten eine Antwort verlangen, aber sie spürt, dass er diesen kurzen Moment des Schweigens braucht, bevor er ihr antworten kann.

Ms Madison, ihre Lehrerin an der Schule, sagt, dass Menschen manchmal stille Momente brauchen. Sie versteht nicht, warum, aber sie hat es bisher nicht hinterfragt, denn dann war Bobby Fisher immer zumindest ein paar Minuten lang ruhig geblieben. Jetzt würde sie es gern hinterfragen, aber wahrscheinlich wäre das kindisch. Sie ist jetzt schon in der vierten Klasse, was bedeutet, dass sie praktisch schon erwachsen ist.

Endlich dreht sich ihr Daddy zu ihr um und schaut sie an.

ICH  HABE  ENTSCHIEDEN , DASS  ICH  SIE  BRAUCHE , erklärt er ihr vorsichtig. ICH  LIEBE  DICH  UND  DEINE  SCHWESTERN  UND  ICH  WILL  SICHER  GEHEN , DASS  ICH  MICH  GUT  UM  EUCH  KÜMMERE .

DU  KÜMMERST  DICH  SEHR  GUT  UM  UNS , gebärdet sie mit einem Lächeln. DU  BRAUCHST  KEINE  HÖRGERÄTE , UM  UNS  ZU  LIEBEN .

Ihr Vater lächelt sie an mit diesem Lächeln, das ihr das Gefühl gibt, als wäre ihr etwas entgangen. Dieses Lächeln, das ihr das Gefühl gibt, immer noch ein Baby zu sein. Es gefällt ihr nicht.

DAS  WEISS  ICH  JA , erklärt er und tätschelt ihre Hand, bevor sie sich zu sehr hineinsteigert. ABER , WENN  ICH  HÖRGERÄTE  TRAGE , DANN  FÄLLT  ES  MIR  LEICHTER , AUTOS  UND  SOLCHE  SACHEN  ZU  HÖREN . ICH  BIN  GERN  TAUB , UND  ICH  WEISS  AUCH , DASS  ICH  NICHT  WENIGER  TAUB  BIN , WENN  ICH  HÖRGERÄTE  TRAGE . ABER  _IHR_ SEID  DANN  SICHERER .

Darüber muss sie erst einmal nachdenken. Nie hat jemand zu ihr gesagt, Hörgeräte zu tragen, sei etwas Schlechtes. Viele Kinder in der Schule tragen sie, obwohl sie selbst nie welche hatte. Ihre Väter haben sie gefragt, ob sie welche haben will und sie hat immer nein gesagt. Ihr Daddy trägt keine, also wird sie auch keine tragen. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass es das war, was man unter Deaf Pride – Gehörlosenstolz – verstand. Aber vielleicht bedeutete Deaf Pride mehr, als nur die Weigerung, Hörgeräte zu tragen.

WENN  ES  DICH  NICHT  WENIGER  TAUB  MACHT , WARUM  HAST  DU  SIE  DANN  NICHT  SCHON  VORHER  GETRAGEN ?

EHRLICH ? fragt er und sie nickt sofort, gespannt auf seine Antwort. Als würde sie gleich ein großes Geheimnis erfahren. Eins, für das sie bisher zu jung gewesen ist. DEIN  OPA  HAT  IMMER  VON  MIR  VERLANGT , SIE  ZU  TRAGEN  UND  ICH  DACHTE , DAS  WÄRE  NUR , WEIL  ER  SICH  WÜNSCHTE , DASS  ICH  HÖRE . ALS  ICH  ALSO  ALT  GENUG  WAR , ES  SELBST  ZU  ENTSCHEIDEN , HABE  ICH  SIE  ABGENOMMEN  UND  NIE  WIEDER  ANGEZOGEN .

OPA  WOLLTE , DASS  DU  HÖRST ? fragt sie schockiert. Ihr Großvater hat ihr nie den Eindruck vermittelt, dass er sie weniger liebt, weil sie taub ist. Nicht wie es manch andere Kinder in der Schule von ihren Familien erzählen.

JA , DAS  WOLLTE  ER , erklärt Blaine. ABER  DAS  WAR , BEVOR  IHM  KLAR  WURDE , DASS  ES  OKAY  IST , TAUB  ZU  SEIN .

ICH  BIN  GERNE  TAUB , gebärdet sie. Sie weiß, dass nicht jeder an ihrer Schule so denkt, aber für sie selbst ist es die coolste Sache der Welt. Sie geht auf die weltbeste Schule, weil sie taub ist und sie spricht in Gebärdensprache, was viel cooler ist, als zu reden. Es macht sie zum Mitglied einer großen Familie ..... der Familie der Gehörlosen-Gemeinschaft. Sie glaubt nicht, dass es eine Hörenden-Gemeinschaft gibt, und wenn doch, dann ist sie mit Sicherheit total öde.

Darüber muss er lächeln und er küsst sie auf die Stirn.

NAJA , ICH  NEHME  MAL  AN , DASS  MIR  KLAR  GEWORDEN  IST , DASS  ICH  NIEMANDEM  MEHR  BEWEISEN  MUSS , DASS  ICH  ES  LIEBE , TAUB  ZU  SEIN . ICH  HATTE  IMMER  GEDACHT , WENN  ICH  MEINE  HÖRGERÄTE  NICHT  TRAGE , DANN  ZEIGE  ICH  DER  WELT , DASS  SIE  MICH  NICHT  ÄNDERN  KANN . ABER  DIE  WELT  KANN  MICH  SOWIESO  NICHT  ÄNDERN , UND  ICH  BIN  ZU  ALT , UM  EIN  STATEMENT  ABZUGEBEN .

JA , stimmt sie ihm zu, als habe sie alles verstanden, obwohl das sicher nicht der Fall ist. Er schaut sie erwartungsvoll an. IST  ES  IN  ORDNUNG , WENN  ICH  TROTZDEM  KEINE  HÖRGERÄTE  WILL ?

ABER  NATÜRLICH  IST  DAS  OKAY , gebärdet Blaine. UND  DAS  WEISST  DU  AUCH .

Sie nickt, zufrieden mit seiner Antwort – zumindest für heute Abend.

 

**~***~**

  


	50. Heimkommen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Kurt ist es langsam leid, immer von zuhause weg zu sein, um zu arbeiten.

Übersetzung von [Homecoming](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1460911)  von   [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 **Januar 2030** , Kurt ist in LA, um die fünfte Staffel seiner Familienserie zu drehen.

Während der vergangenen viereinhalb Jahre hat Kurt sich weitgehend an die unberechenbaren Arbeitszeiten von Hollywood gewöhnt. Harte Arbeit ist ihm auch vorher schon nicht fremd gewesen, aber am Broadway hatte er zumindest feste Zeiten gehabt. Sobald ein Stück aufführungsreif war, war sein Terminplan in Stein gemeißelt. Er war immer daheim gewesen, um mit den Mädchen zu frühstücken, und montags hatten er und Blaine etwas gemeinsam unternommen. Es war manchmal ziemlich chaotisch gewesen, aber machbar. Vorhersehbar.

In Hollywood ist überhaupt nichts vorhersehbar, außer seiner Koffein-Abhängigkeit, dramatischen Ausbrüchen seiner Co-Stars und der Tatsache, dass er abends zu Videos der Mädchen einschlafen muss, weil er nie zuhause ist, um sie ins Bett zu bringen.

Dennoch. Meistens schafft er es, diesem ruhelosen Wahnsinn mit Würde zu begegnen. Er ist immer professionell und beklagt sich nicht. Seit er klein war, hat er davon geträumt, ein Schauspieler zu werden und er weiß, wie schnell das alles wieder zu Ende sein kann. Er hat es bei mehr als genug seiner Kollegen und Freunde gesehen. Er ist dankbar für jede Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bietet.

Normalerweise.

Diese Woche jedoch, würde er am Liebsten alles hinschmeißen und wieder als Barista oder als Personal-Shopper in einem Bekleidungsgeschäft arbeiten. Er wäre sogar bereit, wieder Dolmetscher-Aufträge anzunehmen, wenn es sein müsste. Er würde einfach alles tun, wenn das bedeutete, dass er es rechtzeitig aus dieser Stadt heraus und heim zum Geburtstag seines Babys schaffen würde.

Ursprünglich hatte er seinen Flug für Montagabend geplant, bis er gezwungen gewesen war, ihn zu canceln, weil seine übersensible, egoistische Kollegin einen Zusammenbruch hatte und die Macher der Serie verlangt hatten, dass sie alle zu ihrer neuen Film-Premiere erscheinen mussten, um ihr ihre Unterstützung zu beweisen. Wenn es nicht sowieso sein letztes Jahr in der Serie wäre, dann hätte er seinen Job genau dann und dort an den Nagel gehängt, und dem Drama den Rücken gekehrt, aber er hat nur noch sechs Folgen zu drehen, und das kann er seinen Fans nicht antun.

Er hatte den Flug auf gestern umgelegt, nur um vom Studio für ein Foto-Shooting herbeizitiert zu werden, das am Ende nicht nur den ganzen Tag in Anspruch nahm, sondern bis weit in die Nacht dauerte. Als sie endlich gehen durften, war der letzte Flug nach New York bereits gestartet. Er hatte den ersten Flug für diesen Morgen gebucht, nur um von einem Telefonanruf seines Assistenten geweckt zu werden, der ihm mitteilt, dass der Regisseur eine der Folgen völlig neu überarbeitet hat und er deshalb für Nachdrehs gebraucht wird.

Er verbringt über eine Stunde damit, eine 30-Sekunden Szene neu zu drehen, in der er nur im Hintergrund zu sehen ist, bevor er die Zeit findet, sich für einen äußerst wichtigen Anruf in seinen Trailer davonzustehlen. Es ist kurz nach halb zehn, was bedeutet, es ist halb eins daheim in New York. Mei und Maddy werden noch in der Schule sein, aber er weiß, dass Blaine Li von der Vorschule abgeholt hat und jetzt zuhause sein müsste. Er drückt die Taste und während er darauf wartet, dass zwei seiner Lieblingsmenschen auf dem Bildschirm erscheinen, dreht sich ihm der Magen um.

HALLO ! antwortet Blaine mit einem breiten Grinsen, während Li versucht, nach dem Bildschirm zu greifen.

HEY , auch Kurt lächelt und versucht zu verbergen, wie traurig er sich wirklich fühlt.

WIR  FREUEN  UNS  ALLE  SO  DARAUF  DICH  WIEDERZUSEHEN , WANN  GEHT  DEIN  FLUG ? fragt Blaine, während Li im Wohnzimmer herum rennt und beginnt, für ihn zu tanzen, wie sie das immer macht, wenn er auf ihrem großen Fernsehbildschirm zuhause anruft.

ES  TUT  MIR  SO  LEID , ABER  ICH  SCHAFFE  ES  NICHT  NACHHAUSE . ICH  HÄNGE  HIER  IMMER  NOCH  BEIM  DREH  FEST , erklärt er und sieht, wie Blaines Lächeln erstirbt.

WIE  LANGE ? fragt er, offensichtlich enttäuscht, aber er trägt es mit sehr viel mehr Fassung als Kurt, als der es heute Morgen erfahren hat.

ICH  HABE  KEINE  AHNUNG , antwortet er aufrichtig.

Blaine sieht sich um, um zu sehen, ob Li mitbekommen hat, was gesprochen wurde, dann dreht er sich mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick wieder zu Kurt. AM  SAMSTAG  IST  IHR  GEBURTSTAG . 

DENKST  DU , DAS  HÄTTE  ICH  VERGESSEN ? verteidigt sich Kurt und spürt, wie der Kloß in seinem Hals immer größer wird. ICH  MÖCHTE  DOCH  DA  SEIN .

DAS  MUSST  DU  IHR  SAGEN , NICHT  MIR , gebärdet Blaine und Kurt kann dazu nur nicken. Blaine war in seinem Leben oft genug gezwungen, die schlechten Nachrichten zu überbringen, wenn Kurt es mal wieder nicht rechtzeitig zu irgendeinem Ereignis schaffte. Dieses Mal muss er es selbst übernehmen.

Blaine zieht Li auf seinen Schoß, damit sie still sitzen und mit Kurt sprechen kann.

PAPA  MÖCHTE  DIR  ETWAS  SAGEN , OKAY ? fragt Blaine. Li dreht sich ihm sofort mit einem breiten Grinsen zu.

ICH  WERDE  AN  MEINEM  GEBURTSTAG  EINE  PRINZESSIN  SEIN , gebärdet sie . WILLST  DU  MEIN  KLEID  SEHEN ?

LIEBEND  GERN , ABER  ZUERST  MUSS  ICH  DIR  ETWAS  SAGEN , OKAY ? er hasst es, dass er nicht persönlich mit ihr sprechen kann, dass sich ihre Beziehung zu großen Teilen nur über Video-Telefonate abspielt. Es ist nicht so, als wäre er nie daheim. Er kommt mindestens einmal im Monat nachhause, um die Mädchen zu sehen, aber das reicht einfach nicht. Besonders dann nicht, wenn seine Besuche manchmal weniger als 24 Stunden dauern.

Er muss mit seinem Agenten sprechen, dass er ihm wieder eine Broadway-Rolle besorgt, damit er öfter zuhause sein kann. Broadway bringt nicht so viel Geld ein, aber sie haben es längst nicht mehr nötig, sich um Geld zu sorgen.

ICH  KANN  AN  DEINEM  GEBURTSTAG  NICHT  ZUHAUSE  SEIN , erklärt er bedauernd. Er sieht, wie sich Enttäuschung auf Lis Gesicht breit macht.

NEIN , MEIN  GEBURTSTAG  IST  AM  SAMSTAG . DU  KANNST  KOMMEN . DADDY  HAT  GESAGT , DU  KANNST  KOMMEN , gebärdet Li und sieht mit einem Blick zwischen Kurt und Blaine hin und her, als hätten sie sie verraten.

ICH  HAB  WAHNSINNIG  VIEL  ZU  ARBEITEN  UND  SIE  LASSEN  MICH  EINFACH  NICHT  GEHEN . ICH  SCHAFFE  ES  NICHT  BIS  SAMSTAG . ES  TUT  MIR  SO  LEID .

DU  HAST  ES  VERSPROCHEN , gebärdet Li an Blaine gerichtet und rennt davon, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

Als Blaine sich wieder der Kamera zuwendet, sieht Kurt die Resignation in seinem Blick. Es schreit geradezu _'Enttäuschung'_ und _'Ärger'_ und er hasst es, ihn so zu sehen.

ICH  HÄTTE  ES  NICHT  VERSPRECHEN  DÜRFEN , gebärdet Blaine.

GEHT  ES  IHR  GUT ? fragt Kurt.

SIE  WIRD  ES  VERKRAFTEN .

ICH  HASSE  ES , jammert Kurt frustriert . ICH  SOLLTE  BEI  EUCH  SEIN  UND  NICHT  HIER .

ES  IST  NUR  _EIN_   GEBURTSTAG . ES  KOMMEN  NOCH  MEHR , versucht Blaine, ihn zu beschwichtigen, aber Kurt fängt an zu weinen.

ES  IST  EIN  GEBURTSTAG  UND  ZWEIMAL  HEILIG  ABEND  UND  DANN  NOCH  NEUJAHR , UND  UNSERE  LETZTEN  DREI  HOCHZEITSTAGE .... ICH  VERPASSE  ALLES , WENN  ICH  HIER  DRAUSSEN  BIN .

WILLST  DU  ETWA  AUSSTEIGEN ? fragt Blaine.

NATÜRLICH  NICHT , weint er, obwohl er in Versuchung geraten könnte, seine Verträge einfach zu zerreißen und den ersten Flug nachhause zu nehmen, nachdem er die Enttäuschung in Lis Gesicht gesehen hat.

DANN  GIBT  ES  NICHTS , WAS  DU  DAGEGEN  TUN  KANNST . DU  MUSST  DABLEIBEN  UND  DEINE  ARBEIT  MACHEN , erklärt Blaine tröstend, obwohl es eigentlich anders herum sein müsste.

ICH  BIN  EIN  SCHRECKLICHER  VATER , weint er weiter.

Er weiß, dass sein Gesicht fleckig und seine Augen verschwollen sein werden, und das Make-Up-Team ihn ausschimpfen wird, aber er kann nichts dagegen machen. Er sieht seine wunderbare Li in einem hübschen Prinzessinnenkleid vor seinem geistigen Auge. In Tränen aufgelöst, weil ihr Papa nicht gekommen ist. Oder noch schlimmer – vielleicht war er so oft von zuhause weg, dass es ihr gar nicht auffallen wird. Was, wenn seine Töchter langsam aber sicher anfangen, ihn zu vergessen, bis er nur noch irgend so ein Mann ist, der ab und zu auf Besuch kommt?

DU  BIST  KEIN  SCHRECKLICHER  VATER , versichert ihm Blaine. DU  BIST  NUR  BESCHÄFTIGT .

DAS  IST  KEINE  ENTSCHULDIGUNG . OH  GOTT , DAS  KLINGT  SCHRECKLICH , weint er. ICH  BIN  ZU  BESCHÄFTIGT  FÜR  MEINE  EIGENEN  KINDER ?

Eine weitere halbe Stunde lang schluchzt er Blaine all sein Elend vor, während der versucht, ihm zu versichern, dass es keine große Sache ist und die Mädchen ihm verzeihen werden, wenn er nicht heimkommt. Ihm ist klar, dass ein verpasster Geburtstag nicht das Ende der Welt ist, aber in letzter Zeit hat er einfach ein paar Sachen zu viel daheim verpasst. Er ist nicht gern so lange von zuhause weg. Es bleiben ihnen nicht mehr so viele Geburtstage mit den Mädchen, bevor sie heranwachsen und zu cool werden, um sie mit ihren Eltern zu verbringen. Er will sie nicht alle verpassen.

Er hätte wahrscheinlich noch eine Stunde lang so weiter geheult, wenn ihn die Kostümbildnerin nicht für seine Anprobe aufgespürt hätte.

Ein paar Stunden später zieht er Ernie, ihren Produzenten, zur Seite und bittet ihn um Hilfe.

"Können wir nicht irgendetwas tun? Ich hätte schon am Montag zuhause sein sollen."

"Du weißt wie es ist", sagt Ernie, aber immerhin hat er den Anstand, mitfühlend dreinzuschauen. "Kannst du sie nicht einfach hierher fliegen lassen?"

"Die Mädchen haben in diesem Schuljahr schon zu viel Unterricht verpasst", erklärt er und es stimmt auch.

Die Schule hat ihn höchstpersönlich angemailt, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass Maddy der Klasse hinterher hinkt, weil sie sie so oft aus der Schule genommen haben. Obwohl gemeinsame Familienzeit wichtig ist, sind sich Kurt und Blaine einig, dass die Schulbildung der Mädchen vorgeht. Besonders für Mei, die sich fortwährend mit dem Lesen abmüht, weil sie bis zu ihrem dritten Lebensjahr praktisch null Sprachkenntnisse hatte.

"Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, warum du sie nicht einfach hierher umziehen lässt", sagt Ernie.

"Unsere Heimat ist New York", antwortet Kurt.

Es ist nicht so, dass er und Blaine darüber noch nie gesprochen hätten. Vor über vier Jahren, als Kurt diese Rolle bekommen hatte, hatten sie darüber diskutiert, mit der ganzen Familie nach Los Angeles zu ziehen, sich aber letztendlich dagegen entschieden. LA war kein Ort für sie. Mei hatte sich gerade erst an ihre Lehrer in der Vorschule gewöhnt und großartige Fortschritte gemacht und sie hatten mit Maddys Koliken zu kämpfen. Blaine brauchte Hilfe und Unterstützung, die Kurt ihm nicht würde geben können, wenn er im Studio war, so sehr er es sich auch wünschte. Deshalb blieben sie in New York, denn hier waren all ihre Freunde. Mittlerweile hatten sich die Mädchen an ihren Schulen eingelebt und sie wollten sie nicht mehr entwurzeln, als unbedingt nötig.

Außerdem dachte Kurt nicht im Traum daran, seine Kinder in Los Angeles aufwachsen zu lassen.

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich dir sagen soll. Du kannst gehen, sobald all deine Szenen im Kasten sind", sagt Ernie und klopft ihm auf die Schulter, ehe er davon geht, um sich um die Requisiten zu kümmern.

"Bei dem jetzigen Tempo, werden wir bis nächstes Jahr nicht fertig sein", klagt Kurt.

"Deshalb habe ich keine Kinder", lacht seine überdrehte Star-Kollegin überheblich und geht an ihm vorbei. Kurt muss sich zusammen reißen, ihr nichts Gemeines hinterher zu rufen.

Noch noch sechs Folgen und er muss mit keinem seiner Co-Stars mehr zusammen arbeiten.

Am Freitagmittag ist die Folge endlich im Kasten und Kurt nimmt sich geradeso die Zeit, um sicherzustellen, dass sie wirklich fertig sind, bevor er zum Flughafen hetzt und gerade noch den zwei-Uhr-Flug erwischt. Er hat Glück, der Flugbegleiter teilt ihm mit, dass ihr Flug der letzte für diesen Tag war, denn es zieht ein Sturm an der Westküste auf und alle weiteren Flüge wurden gestrichen.

Er hatte keine Zeit mehr gehabt, Blaine anzurufen, bevor das Flugzeug startete und jetzt ist sein Handy leer und er hat kein Ladegerät. Nachdem er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, heute noch zu fliegen, hat er weder eine Tasche noch einen anständigen Wintermantel bei sich. Er hat noch nicht einmal seine Hausschlüssel dabei. Zum Glück haben sie rund um die Uhr einen Wachmann vor dem Haus stehen, der ihn reinlassen kann, wenn es zu spät wird.

Er hat die Hoffnung, es rechtzeitig zu schaffen. Er wird zu spät kommen, um die Mädchen ins Bett zu bringen, aber mit ein bisschen Glück, wird er Blaine noch wach antreffen. Ein bisschen gemeinsame Paar-Zeit ist mehr als überfällig. Er kann es kaum erwarten, zusammen mit seinem Mann, wieder in seinem eigenen Bett zu liegen. So wie es eigentlich immer sein sollte.

Als das Flugzeug auf dem JFK landet, ist Kurt vollkommen erschöpft. Er hat in den letzten zwei Tagen nicht mehr als vier Stunden geschlafen und ist nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit lästigen Paparazzi auseinanderzusetzen, die hektisch Bilder von ihm schießen und versuchen, ihn mit geschmacklosen Kommentaren aus der Reserve zu locken. Seit einer seiner Co-Stars festgenommen worden war, weil er das Autofenster eines Paparazzi eingeschlagen hatte, gierten sie alle nach dem nächsten großen Skandal. Er versteht nicht, wieso sie gerade ihm nachstellen. Er hat noch nie irgend etwas Skandal-würdiges angestellt.

"Mr Hummel, ihr Wagen steht bereit", ruft ihm Jackson zu – sein Fahrer, wenn er in New York ist.

Was für ein Glück, dass ihm sein Assistent den Wagen bestellt hat, bevor er ging. Heut ist er nicht in der Stimmung, sich ein Taxi zu rufen.

"Ich möchte einfach nur nachhause", seufzt er ziemlich dramatisch, während Jackson die Augen verdreht und ihn zum Wagen geleitet.

"Nun, ich sage es nicht gerne, aber es wird eine Weile dauern. Die Straßen sind immer noch chaotisch, wegen des Schnees von heute morgen", erklärt er.

"Wunderbar", stöhnt Kurt. Er würde Blaine gerne schreiben, dass er auf ihn warten soll, aber sein Handy ist leer.

Er weiß, dass Blaine ihm womöglich den ganzen Tag Bilder der Mädchen geschickt hat. Er wird traurig, wenn er daran denkt, dass das tägliche Gute-Nacht-Video der Mädchen nur auf ihn wartet, und er es sich nicht anschauen kann. Aber er weiß, dass er sie bald in Natura vor sich haben wird, und das ist schließlich noch viel besser.

Es ist fast ein Uhr morgens, bis sie sich endlich durch den Verkehr gekämpft haben und vor seinem Haus ankommen. Als er die Wohnungstür mit dem Ersatzschlüssel des Pförtners öffnet, rechnet er nicht damit, praktisch über seine Kinder zu stolpern. Er erwartet keine riesige Deckenburg mitten im Wohnzimmer. Blaine liegt, mit einem fremdartigen Kuscheltier im Arm, unter eine Wolldecke gekuschelt, während die Mädchen im Tiefschlaf um ihn herum auf dem Boden liegen. Blaine ist unrasiert, was nur vorkommt, wenn er zu viel um die Ohren hat, aber es ist ein Bild der Behaglichkeit, das sich Kurt darbietet.

So schön es auch [aussieht](http://adiwriting.tumblr.com/post/81553046883/hearing-verse-artwork-by-dinojay-hearing-verse), er weiß, dass Blaine zu alt ist, um auf dem Boden zu schlafen, ohne es am nächsten Morgen zu bereuen. Auf Zehenspitzen schleicht er durch den Raum, sorgsam darauf bedacht, die Mädchen nicht zu wecken, die natürlich sehr feinfühlig auf die Vibrationen des Fußbodens reagieren. Er beugt sich hinunter und schüttelt Blaine sanft an der Schulter.

HEY , grüßt er, als Blaine endlich die Augen aufmacht.

DU  BIST  ZUHAUSE , gebärdet Blaine lächelnd und setzt sich auf. Er sieht erschöpft aus.

ÜBERRASCHUNG , Kurt lächelt und ein Stein fällt ihm vom Herzen, weil er endlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit seinem Mann sprechen kann, ohne sich auf Video-Telefone oder Internetverbindungen verlassen zu müssen. Blaine legt eine Hand an seinen Nacken und zieht ihn für einen Kuss zu sich her und Kurt hat nicht vor, sich zu beschweren.

ICH  DACHTE , DU  MUSST  ARBEITEN , gebärdet Blaine, als sie sich voneinander lösen.

WIR  SIND  HEUTE  MITTAG  FERTIG  GEWORDEN , ICH  HABE  EIN  PAAR  TAGE  FREI , antwortet Kurt und hebt die Wolldecke hoch, damit er sich neben Blaine setzen kann. Sobald Blaine ihm den Kopf an die Schulter legt, fühlt er sich zuhause angekommen.

DIE  MÄDCHEN  WERDEN  SICH  FREUEN .

Kurt sieht zu ihnen hinüber, zufrieden darüber, dass sie nicht allzu sehr gewachsen sind, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hat.

WAS  BEDEUTET  DAS ? fragt er und deutet auf die Deckenburg, die ihr, für gewöhnlich aufgeräumtes Wohnzimmer dominiert.

LÄUSE , erklärt Blaine.

WAS ? fragt er, überzeugt, dass er etwas falsch verstanden haben muss.

DIE  MÄDCHEN  HABEN  LÄUSE , wiederholt Blaine und Kurt erschaudert. Er konnte mit vielen Dingen umgehen, aber Läuse gehörten definitiv nicht dazu. Er hasste Ungeziefer.

SEIT  WANN ?

ICH  HABE  ES  HEUTE  MORGEN  ENTDECKT , erklärt er.

WIE  LANGE  HABEN  SIE  SIE  SCHON ? fragt Kurt, schaut zu den Mädchen hin und stellt sich vor, dass ihre Köpfe von Ungeziefer bedeckt sind. Es überläuft ihn kalt und er kann fühlen, wie die Krabbeltiere auf ihm herumkrabbeln, seit Blaine sie erwähnt hat. Warum mussten es, von all den Dingen, die man sich einfangen konnte, ausgerechnet Läuse sein?

ICH  WEISS  ES  NICHT , Blaine zuckt die Schulter und plötzlich macht sein erschöpfter Gesichtsausdruck Sinn. Wenn es das ist, womit er sich den ganzen Tag alleine hat herumschlagen müssen...... Kurt fühlt sich schrecklich. Um bei solchen Gelegenheiten helfen zu können, müsste er zuhause sein. Blaine sollte sich nicht ganz alleine um drei Kinder kümmern müssen.

HAST  DU  ES  BEHANDELT ? HAST  DU  DIESES  SPEZIAL–SHAMPOO  UND  DAS  ANDERE  ZEUG  GEHOLT ? fragt er, unsicher, wie die Prozedur genau vonstatten geht. Er hat als Kind nie Läuse gehabt.

ES  HAT  VIER  STUNDEN  GEDAUERT , IHNEN  ALLEN  DIE  HAARE  AUSZUKÄMMEN, klagt Blaine. ICH  BIN  NOCH  NICHT  FERTIG  DAMIT , DAS  HAUS  ZU  ENTLAUSEN .

MEINE  ARMEN  SÜSSEN , DAS  IST  SO  EKLIG , bemerkt Kurt und fühlt sich schuldig, weil er diese ganze Aufregung heute Morgen verpasst hat. Er wird Blaine für die Auszeichnung 'Vater des Jahres' nominieren.

ES  WAR  SCHRECKLICH , gebärdet Blaine schaudernd. MADDY  WAR  AM  SCHLIMMSTEN . SIE  HAT  SIE  WOHL  AUS  DER  SCHULE  MITGEBRACHT , DIE  ANDEREN  BEIDEN  WAREN  NICHT  SO  SCHLIMM .

UND  DU  HAST  VORHER  NICHTS  BEMERKT ?

SIE  HAT  SICH  NIE  BEKLAGT  UND  IHR  HAAR  IST  SO  LOCKIG , ICH  HÄTTE  ES  VORHER  NICHT  GESEHEN . ERST  ALS  LI  HEUTE  MORGEN  NICHT  AUFGEHÖRT  HAT , SICH  ZU  KRATZEN , HABE  ICH  ETWAS  BEMERKT .

DIE  ARMEN  MÄDCHEN .

ICH  MUSSTE  DIE  SCHUL-KRANKENSCHWESTER  ANRUFEN . SIE  SCHICKEN  E-MAILS  AN  DIE  ELTERN  BEIDER  SCHULEN , teilt Blaine ihm mit.

DAS  IST  SO  PEINLICH , erwidert Kurt. Jetzt werden alle denken, dass sie ihre Kinder abends nicht baden.

SIE  SAGEN  NICHT , WER  DIE  LÄUSE  HATTE , erklärt Blaine. AUSSERDEM  HAT  MADDY  SIE  JA  AUCH  VON  JEMANDEM  BEKOMMEN , ES  IST  ALSO  NICHT  NUR  UNSERE  SCHULD .

WIR  MÜSSEN  IHNEN  KLAR  MACHEN , DASS  SIE  IHRE  FREUNDE  NICHT  ZU  NAH  AN  SICH  HERAN  LASSEN  DÜRFEN , gebärdet Kurt.

ES  SIND  KINDER . DA  PASSIERT  SO  ETWAS  EBEN , Blaine tätschelt ihm mitfühlend die Schulter. WIR  KÖNNEN  IHNEN  NICHT  VERBIETEN , IHRE  FREUNDE  ZU  UMARMEN , NUR  WEGEN  EINER  LÄUSE-ATTACKE .

Kurt verdreht die Augen, aber er weiß natürlich, dass Blaine recht hat. Solche Dinge passieren, wenn man Kinder hat und mit drei Mädchen, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit. Aber dass es gleich alle drei auf einmal hatte treffen müssen.

ES  TUT  MIR  LEID , DASS  ICH  NICHT  HIER  WAR , UM  DIR  ZU  HELFEN , entschuldigt sich Kurt.

SCHON  OKAY , beruhigt ihn Blaine. Er scheint seltsam gefasst zu sein. Gewöhnlich, wenn eins der Mädchen krank und Kurt nicht zuhause ist, macht Blaine ihm zumindest Vorwürfe, dass er ihn mit den Schattenseiten des Eltern-seins so oft alleine lässt. Vielleicht ist er auch einfach nicht in der Stimmung für Sticheleien, nachdem Kurt einen Nervenzusammenbruch gehabt hat, weil er sich als schlechter Vater fühlte. Er fühlt sich auch ohne Blaines Zutun schon schlecht genug.

SEBASTIAN  IST  VORBEI  GEKOMMEN , UND  HAT  DIE  UNTERE  ETAGE  ENTLAUST , WÄHREND  ICH  IHRE  HAARE  AUSGEKÄMMT  HABE . DAMIT  WIR  EINEN  SICHEREN  ORT  HABEN , erklärt Blaine. ICH  WAR  ZU  MÜDE , UM  MIR  AUCH  NOCH  DEN  REST  DES  HAUSES  VORZUNEHMEN , DESHALB  SIND  WIR  FÜRS  ERSTE  HIER  IN  QUARANTÄNE .

HAT  SEBASTIAN  DIE  DECKENBURG  GEBAUT ? fragt Kurt, froh, dass Blaine einen guten Freund in der Stadt hat, der vorbeikommt, um ihm zu helfen, wenn Kurt nicht da sein kann. Sebastian liebt die Kinder fast so sehr wie sie.

WIR  HABEN  ALLE  GEHOLFEN . ICH  HABE  DIE  MÄDCHEN  ÜBERZEUGT , DASS  WIR  HIER  DRINNEN  CAMPEN , DAMIT  ES  WIE  EIN  SPANNENDES  ABENTEUER  WIRKT , UND  SIE  AUFHÖREN  ZU  WEINEN , erklärt Blaine.

DAS  KLINGT  JA , ALS  WÄRE  NICHT  DER  _GANZE_ TAG  EINE  KOMPLETTE  KATASTROPHE  GEWESEN , gebärdet Kurt und er kann sich vorstellen, dass sie wahrscheinlich richtig Spaß dabei hatten, dieses Durcheinander im Wohnzimmer zu veranstalten.

DIE  MÄDCHEN  WAREN  ZIEMLICH  TRAUMATISIERT . LIS  PARTY  MUSSTEN  WIR  ABSAGEN , gebärdet Blaine mit enttäuschtem Blick. Kurt wird das Herz schwer. Li hatte sich seit Wochen auf ihre Party gefreut, er kann sich kaum vorstellen, wie sie diese Nachricht aufgenommen hat.

ABER  DIE  LÄUSE  SIND  DOCH  JETZT  WEG ...... fragt er und wundert sich, warum die Party trotzdem abgesagt werden soll.

UND  WÄHREND  WIR  DIE  60  STUNDEN  AUSSITZEN , BIS  ALLE  LÄUSE  TOT  SIND , GILT  UNSERE  WOHNUNG  WEITERHIN  ALS  LÄUSE–VERSEUCHT , gebärdet Blaine. SIE  DÜRFEN  OFFIZIELL  DIE  NÄCHSTEN  PAAR  TAGE  NICHT  IN  DIE  SCHULE , BIS  WIR  ABSOLUT  SICHER  SIND , DASS  ALLE  LÄUSE  WEG  SIND .

HIER  WIRD  ES  AUCH  NIE  LANGWEILIG , Kurt verdreht die Augen und rutscht auf dem Fußboden hin und her, um es sich etwas bequemer zu machen . Er zieht ein paar Teetassen unter seinen Beinen heraus.

ES  TUT  MIR  LEID , DASS  DU  DEN  GANZEN  WEG  HIERHER  GEKOMMEN  BIST , UND  WIR  JETZT  NOCH  NICHT  MAL  NE  PARTY  HABEN , entschuldigt sich Blaine.

MIR  TUT  ES  NICHT  LEID . ES  IST  UMSO  WICHTIGER , DASS  ICH  JETZT  HIER  BIN , gebärdet er und dreht Blaine mit dem Rücken zu sich, damit er ihm die Schultern massieren kann. So müde Kurt auch selbst ist, er weiß, dass Blaine als Vollzeit-Vater ihrer drei Mädchen den härtesten Beruf der Welt hat.

WIRKLICH ? Blaine dreht den Kopf zu ihm nach hinten und lächelt überrascht, als könne er immer noch nicht glauben, dass Kurt da ist.

JA , antwortet er und beugt sich für einen schnellen Kuss zu ihm, bevor er mit der Massage fortfährt. Blaine lehnt sich ihm entgegen, während Kurts Hände die verspannten Muskeln in seinem Rücken lösen. Als er einen besonders harten Knoten an seinem unteren Rücken bearbeitet, stöhnt Blaine auf und Kurts Gedanken schweifen sofort ab in Richtung Süden. Es ist viel zu lange her, seit sie Zeit ganz für sich alleine hatten.

Zwanzig Minuten später dreht Blaine sich mit einem seligen Grinsen zu ihm um, und Kurt weiß, dass die Massage ihren Zweck erfüllt hat.

WIE  WAR  _DEIN_   TAG ? fragt Blaine.

AUCH  ZIEMLICH  KATASTROPHAL , antwortet Kurt.

Blaine wendet sich ihm zu, so dass sie sich besser sehen können und schenkt ihm seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit, so wie er das immer macht, wenn Kurt ihm etwas berichten will. WILLST  DU  DARÜBER  SPRECHEN ?

NEIN , ICH  GLAUBE , ICH  WILL  EINFACH  NUR  HIER  SITZEN  UND  EIN  WENIG  WOHLVERDIENTE  ZEIT  MIT  MEINEM  MANN  GENIESSEN , antwortet Kurt.

Sie treffen sich in einem Kuss und als Kurt sanft Einlass begehrt, öffnet Blaine die Lippen und Kurts Zunge erkundet seinen Mund und versucht seinen Geschmack wiederzuentdecken, nach so langer Zeit. Kurt zieht an Blaines Hemd und versucht, ihn zum Aufstehen zu bewegen, damit sie in ihr Schlafzimmer gehen können und etwas Privatsphäre haben, aber Blaine hält ihn zurück.

DAS  SCHLAFZIMMER  IST  NOCH  NICHT  ENTLAUST , erinnert er ihn und ruiniert komplett die romantische Stimmung.

PERFEKT , Kurt verdreht die Augen. Er muss sich damit abfinden, auf dem Fußboden zu schlafen und angetörnt ins 'Bett' zu gehen. Mit den Kindern im selben Raum, können sie schließlich überhaupt nichts machen. WENN  ICH  IHRE  LÄUSE  ABKRIEGE , DANN  WERDE  ICH  PERSÖNLICH  DEN  ÜBELTÄTER  FINDEN , VON  WEM  AUCH  IMMER  SIE  SIE  HABEN , UND  IHN  IM  SCHLAF  TÖTEN .

DU  WÜRDEST  EIN  KIND  UMBRINGEN ? lacht Blaine.

WENN  ICH  LÄUSE  KRIEGE ? JA ! lacht Kurt, aber er meint es fast ein bisschen ernst. Schon beim geringsten Gedanken an Läuse, beginnt es ihn überall zu jucken.

ES  IST  EIN  WUNDER , DASS  ICH  KEINE  HABE , gebärdet Blaine.

BIST  DU SICHER ? fragt er und ihm wird klar – wenn Blaine Läuse hat, dann ist es sowieso schon zu spät für ihn, so wie sie miteinander gekuschelt haben.

SEBASTIAN  HAT  MICH  UNTERSUCHT , beruhigt ihn Blaine.

GUT .

WENN  NOCHMAL  EINE  VON  IHNEN  LÄUSE  KRIEGT , RASIERE  ICH  IHR  DEN  KOPF , beschließt Blaine und zieht noch ein paar mehr Kissen vom Sofa herunter, damit sie es sich beide für die Nacht bequem machen können.

DAS  WÜRDEST  DU  NICHT  WAGEN , warnt Kurt. Er möchte sich keins seiner Mädchen ohne ihre wunderschönen Haare vorstellen.

WOLLEN  WIR  WETTEN ? gebärdet Blaine, aber Kurt weiß, dass er nur Spaß macht. Blaine würde alles für ihre Kinder tun. Selbst wenn er ihr Haar Tag für Tag aufs Neue entlausen müsste, dann würde er das tun, ohne sich zu beklagen. Sie hatten solches Glück, einen Vater wie Blaine zu haben. So schrecklich sich Kurt auch fühlte, weil er sie immer wieder zurücklassen musste, er konnte ruhigen Gewissens sein, denn er wusste sie immer in guten Händen.

Am Morgen erwacht Kurt extrem früh, obwohl er noch sehr müde ist, und er macht sich sofort daran, das Frühstück fertig zu haben, bis die Mädchen erwachen. Blaine lässt ihn für gewöhnlich ausschlafen, wenn er nachhause kommt, aber Kurt möchte keinen Augenblick mit den Mädchen verpassen. Besonders nicht heute, an Lis viertem Geburtstag.

Er wendet gerade den French Toast in der Pfanne, als ein kleiner Körper von hinten mit Wucht gegen in prallt und sich kleine Ärmchen um seine Beine schlingen. Als er nach unten blickt sieht er nur ein Wirrwarr aus braunen Locken. Maddys Haar ist lang, wild und unmöglich zu zähmen, besonders gleich morgens nach dem Aufwachen, weil sie sich im Schlaf so unruhig hin und her wälzt.

"Hallo, hübsches Mädchen", sagt Kurt, beugt sich zu ihr und hebt sie hoch.

"Daddy hat gesagt, du kommst nicht heim", sagt sie, vergräbt das Gesicht an seinem Hals und hält ihn so fest umarmt, dass er Mühe hat, Luft zu bekommen.

"Ich habe Daddy nicht gesagt, dass ich heimkomme", sagt er und hält sie mit einem Arm fest, damit er sich weiter um den Toast kümmern kann und ihr Frühstück nicht anbrennt. "Ist das eine schöne Überraschung?"

"Die Besteste", sagt sie. "Daddy war traurig und Li hat geweint, weil du ihr keinen Kuchen backen kannst. Es ist viel schöner, wenn du daheim bist. Kannst du für immer bleiben?"

"Ich kann vier ganze Tage lang bleiben."

"Vier Tage?", fragt sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. "Das ist wie für immer."

Es erfüllt ihn immer wieder mit Stolz, wenn er hört, wie gut sie spricht. Sie hatten sich genügend unverschämte Kommentare anhören müssen, dass Maddy unmöglich sprechen lernen könnte, wenn sie in einem überwiegend gehörlosen Haushalt aufwächst. Aber Maddy kann fließend gebärden und spricht genauso deutlich wie jede andere Fünfjährige an ihrer Schule.

"Was sollen wir zusammen unternehmen?" fragt er und setzt sie auf die Arbeitsfläche, damit er die Hände frei hat zum Kochen.

Sie hält vier Finger in die Höhe – einen für jeden Tag – und überlegt.

"Ich will in den Zoo, ins Aquarium, ins Museum, den Park, einen Schneemann bauen, bei McDonalds spielen, Fahrrad fahren ..... können wir nach Ohio ? Oh! Du kannst mit mir in die Schule kommen. Du kannst mir beim Tanzunterricht zusehen ....."

Maddy plappert weiter über all die Dinge, die sie machen will, als Mei mit einem strahlenden Lächeln im Gesicht in die Küche kommt.

PAPA , begrüßt sie ihn und kommt zu ihm, um ihn zu umarmen.

HALLO , MEIN  SCHATZ , gebärdet er und küsst sie auf den Kopf. Er kann kaum fassen, wie groß sie schon ist. Für ihn wird sie immer die kleine Dreijährige bleiben, die Blaine durch das Spielzimmer gezogen und ihm ihre Spielsachen vorgeführt hat, als sie sie zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten.

BIST  DU  FERTIG  MIT  DEINER  ARBEIT ? fragt sie.

FÜR  EIN  PAAR  TAGE , JA , antwortet er und reicht ihr einen Stapel Teller, damit sie den Tisch decken hilft.

"Maddy, hilfst du deiner Schwester?"

Die Mädchen wuseln durch die Küche und bereiten alles fürs Frühstück vor. Er ist froh, dass sie beide so hilfsbereit sind. Sicherlich sind sie Blaine einer große Unterstützung, wenn er alleine ist.

SCHLÄFT  EUER  DAD  NOCH ? fragt er.

DAD  VERSUCHT , LI  ZU  WECKEN , ABER  SIE  IST  ZICKIG , erklärt Mei.

Kurt ist gerade mit dem Rührei fertig und richtet den French Toast auf einem Teller an, als Blaine mit einer verschlafenen Li auf dem Arm hereinkommt.

GUTEN  MORGEN , grüßt Kurt, geht auf ihn zu und küsst ihn.

ICH  WOLLTE  KOCHEN , schimpft Blaine liebevoll mit ihm. DU  HATTEST  DOCH  EINE  ANSTRENGENDE  WOCHE .

Kurt winkt ab. So anstrengend seine Arbeit auch ist, er wird niemals so tun, als hätte er es schwerer als Blaine.

Als Blaine Li in ihren Stuhl setzt, reibt sie sich verschlafen die Augen und blinzelt müde. Sie war immer schon ein Morgenmuffel, aber Kurt ist sicher, dass sich ihre Laune sehr schnell bessern wird, wenn sie richtig wach wird und ihr klar wird, dass sie Geburtstag hat. Er drückt Blaine den Pfannenwender in die Hand, damit er das Rührei übernimmt und geht neben Li in die Hocke.

HERZLICHEN  GLÜCKWUNSCH  ZUM  GEBURTSTAG , PRINZESSIN .

Sie braucht ein bis zwei Minuten, um ihre Verwirrung zu überwinden, dass Kurt zuhause ist, aber dann lächelt sie glücklich und liegt in seinen Armen. Er lächelt Blaine über ihren Kopf hinweg an und sieht zu, wie er seinen anderen beiden Töchtern auf ihren Platz hilft und ihnen ihre Teller reicht. Li weicht nicht mehr von seinem Schoß, weshalb er 'um sie herum' frühstückt und sie immer wieder zu ein oder zwei Bissen ihres eigenen Frühstücks überredet.

ES  TUT  GUT , DICH  WIEDER  HIER  ZU  HABEN , gebärdet Blaine mit feuchten Augen und Kurt versteht genau, was er meint. Er hat diese Momente auch manchmal, wenn die Zeit für einen Augenblick still zu stehen scheint, er sich umschaut und feststellt, wie unglaublich perfekt sein Leben ist. Wie großartig es ist, dass sie es geschafft haben, all diese Jahre lang zusammen zu bleiben und diese Familie zu gründen.

Als das Frühstück zu Ende und die Küche aufgeräumt ist, verbringen sie den Rest des Morgens mit ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung – die Mädchen lümmeln sich aufs Sofa, während Blaine und Kurt Szenen aus ihren Lieblingsfilmen und -büchern in ASL nachspielen. Es macht den Mädchen immer viel mehr Spaß, als sich einfach nur die Filme anzuschauen, zumal Li sowieso noch keine Untertitel lesen kann und Mei sich immer beklagt, weil sie nicht schnell genug mitlesen kann, um zu verstehen, was gesprochen wird.

Um die Mittagszeit versucht Blaine, sich davonzustehlen, um mit der Läusevernichtung in den restlichen Zimmern weiterzumachen, aber Kurt überredet ihn, lieber eine Reinigungsfirma zu beauftragen. Es bleiben ihnen nur ein paar Tage, und die möchte er nicht mit Putzarbeiten vergeuden. Also mummeln sie sich sattdessen alle warm ein und machen sich auf den Weg in den Park am Ende der Straße, um im Schnee zu spielen. Obwohl eigentlich alle von Lis Freunden hatten zur Party kommen sollen, hat sie das Desaster der abgesagten Geburtstagsfeier vor lauter Freude über Kurts Anwesenheit anscheinend völlig vergessen. Sie bauen zusammen einen Schneemann, machen eine Schneeballschlacht und bauen eine ziemlich beeindruckende Festung. Als sie wieder nachhause kommen, ist es bereits sieben Uhr und viel zu spät, um noch etwas zu kochen. Deshalb essen sie Müsli zum Abendessen und dann bringt Kurt die Mädchen nach oben ins Bett.

KÖNNEN  WIR  FÜNF  GESCHICHTEN  LESEN ? fragt Li, als sie und Maddy ein Buch für die Gutenacht-Geschichte aussuchen.

DU  KANNST _EINE_   LESEN , antwortet Kurt.

KÖNNEN  WIR  VIER  LESEN ? fragt Maddy mit einem durchtriebenen Grinsen, das ihn schrecklich an Blaine erinnert, wenn der versucht, ihn zu etwas zu überreden, was er eigentlich schon abgelehnt hat.

JEDE  SUCHT  SICH  EIN  BUCH  AUS , UND  DAS  WAR' S .

Beide Mädchen schauen unglücklich drein, aber Kurt erinnert sie daran, dass er noch ein paar Tage daheim sein wird, und ihnen noch genügend Zeit bleibt, mehr zu lesen, wenn es nicht so spät ist wie heute. Sie entscheiden sich für den _'Regenbogenfisch'_ und [Corduroy'](https://www.amazon.de/Corduroy-Don-Freeman/dp/0140501738),zwei von Kurts Lieblingsbüchern. Bevor Kurt das zweite Buch zu Ende gelesen hat, schlafen beide Mädchen tief und fest. Er gibt ihnen einen Gutenacht-Kuss und schleicht sich in Meis Zimmer.

Als er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnet, sitzt Mei in ihrem Sessel und liest ein Buch.

HATTEST  DU  SPASS  HEUTE ? fragt er und setzt sich an ihren Schreibtisch.

JA , nickt sie, lässt das Buch auf den Schoß sinken und sieht ihn an. ICH  FINDE  ES  SCHÖN , WENN  WIR  ALLE  ZUSAMMEN  SEIN  KÖNNEN .

ICH  AUCH , lächelt er. Sie sprechen noch ein bisschen über die Schule und was Mei gerade Neues lernt, dann erinnert Kurt sie daran, dass es Schlafenszeit ist und bringt sie ins Bett.

KANNST  DU  ÖFTER  HEIMKOMMEN ? fragt sie, als er gerade das Licht ausmachen will.

DU  WEISST  DOCH , ICH  KOMME  NACHHAUSE , SOOFT  ICH  KANN , erklärt er. ICH  BIN  AUCH  NICHT  GERNE  VON  EUCH  GETRENNT .

JA , seufzt Mei.

Er würde ihr gern erklären, dass er versucht, sein nächstes Filmprojekt hier in New York zu buchen, aber er erzählt den Mädchen nicht gern von Möglichkeiten, die dann am Ende doch nicht zustande kommen. Es ist nicht fair, Hoffnungen in ihnen zu wecken über Dinge, auf die er keinen Einfluss hat. Deshalb gibt er ihr nur einen Gutenacht-Kuss und geht wieder nach unten.

WAS , WENN  ICH  MEINE  ARBEIT  AUFGEBE ? fragt Kurt, lässt sich aus Sofa fallen und legt den Kopf in Blaines Schoß.

DU  WILLST  NICHT  AUFHÖREN , erwidert er. DU  LIEBST  DEINE  ARBEIT .

ICH  LIEBE  MEINE  FAMILIE , entgegnet Kurt.

IN  VIER  MONATEN  IST  DIE  SCHULE  ZU ENDE , DANN  KÖNNEN  WIR  ZU  DIR  KOMMEN , WO  IMMER  DU  AUCH  BIST , schlägt Blaine vor. WIR  MÜSSEN  UNS  NUR  EIN  WENIG  GEDULDEN .

ICH  HASSE  ES , GEDULDIG  ZU  SEIN , jammert Kurt.

Blaine lacht nur und schiebt ihn von sich. KOMM  SCHON , ES  IST  ZEIT FÜR'S  BETT .

ES  IST  HALB  NEUN ......

ES  IST  HALB  NEUN , UNSERE  KINDER  SCHLAFEN , DAS  HAUS  IST  SAUBER  UND  ICH  HABE  NOCH  EINE  GANZE  MENGE  ENERGIE . KOMM  SCHON . ES  IST  ZEIT  FÜR'S  BETT , Blaine wackelt vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen.

ICH  LIEBE  ES , ZUHAUSE  ZU  SEIN , ist Kurts Antwort und dann rennen sie geradezu die Treppe hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer. Blaine schließt die Tür ab, damit die Mädchen sie nicht in einer peinlichen Situation überraschen, dann schubst er Kurt aufs Bett.

WIE  ENERGISCH , neckt der.

ICH  MÖCHTE  MEINEM  MANN  ZEIGEN , WIE  SEHR  ICH  IHN  VERMISST  HABE , Blaine klettert aufs Bett und setzt sich rittlings auf ihn.

OH , ICH  BEKLAGE  MICH  NICHT . Die nächsten paar Stunden verbringen sie damit, sich wieder neu kennenzulernen, bevor sie, friedlich ineinander verschlungen, einschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wird er geweckt von kleinen Fingern, die ihm ins Gesicht stupsen, während sein Mann lachend daneben steht und zusieht. Er weiß, dass er seine Entscheidung getroffen hat. Er ruft seinen Manager an und erklärt ihm, dass er seine nächste Filmrolle nur annehmen wird, wenn in New York gedreht wird. Es ist die Sache nicht wert, immer wieder Rollen anzunehmen, die ihn zwingen, so weit weg von seiner Familie zu sein, ganz gleich wie großartig der Part ist.

Er will nicht öfter weg sein müssen, als unbedingt nötig. Er hat es satt, jeden Morgen alleine aufzuwachen. Er ist es leid, nur für eine Person zu kochen und sich mit seinem Mann nur über einen Bildschirm unterhalten zu können. Er will den Mädchen Gutenacht-Geschichten vorlesen und sie zur Schule bringen. Er will bei den Hausaufgaben helfen, mit den Kindern kuscheln, wenn sie krank sind. Er will Sex mit seinem Mann haben, wann immer ihnen danach ist ....... Er will einfach nur daheim sein.

Er muss daheim sein.

Es sind etliche Gespräche und Diskussionen nötig und Kurt muss seine ganze Star-Power mehr einsetzen, als ihm eigentlich lieb ist, aber am Ende biegen sie es so hin, dass seine nächsten Engagements in der Stadt sind und Kurt 20 Wochen am Stück daheim in New York in Aussicht hat – die längste Zeit, seit Maddys Geburt.

Kurt könnte nicht glücklicher sein. Es ist großartig, daheim zu sein.

 

 

~***~

 

 


	51. Verteidigung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wie schon in dem vorhergehenden 'Tumblr-fic' ist es schwierig, es wirklich gut wiederzugeben, weshalb adiwriting sich auch entschlossen hat, sie nur auf ihrem Tumblr-Account zu posten und nicht zusammen mit den anderen Geschichtchen auf AO3. Ich versuche es trotzdem. Ihr müsst euch aber unbedingt die Zeit nehmen das Original anzuschauen, mit all den Bilder und gif's . Es lohnt sich. ;-)

Übersetzung von  [Defending](http://adiwriting.tumblr.com/post/81223695159/hearingverse-drabble-defending)   von [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

Im Sommer 2030 verbringt Kurt erstmals 5 Monate am Stück zusammen mit seiner Familie in New York. Während dieser Zeit übernimmt er die Hauptrolle in einem Broadwaystück und dreht (in New York) ein Kinodrama, in dem Li sogar einen Cameoauftritt hat. Allerdings ist ihr der ganze Trubel zu viel, weshalb es ihr einziger Ausflug in die Filmbranche bleibt.

Die ABC-Produktionsfirma, mit der Kurt in LosAngeles die Familienserie gedreht hatte, würde gerne eine weitere Serie mit ihm drehen, denn während der 5 Staffeln hat er sich in die Herzen der Zuschauer gespielt. Obwohl nur ein Nebendarsteller, war er der einzige aus der Serie, der im Laufe der Jahre insgesamt 4 mal für einen Emmy nominiert gewesen war, leider aber nie gewonnen hat. Er war der heimliche Star der Familienkomödie gewesen. Deshalb tritt ABC auch mit der Bitte an ihn heran, wieder mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten.

Kurt wehrt ab und sagt im Spaß, die einzige Chance, ihn wieder ins Boot zu holen, sei ein historisches Stück über die britische Monarchie. Zu dieser Zeit floppen historische Dramen auf allen Kanälen und Kurt glaubt sich sicher, dass für ABC die Sache somit erledigt wäre.

Aber es stellt sich heraus, dass die Produktionsfirma so sehr an ihm interessiert ist, dass sie extra für ihn das Drehbuch zu _'Monarch'_ entwickelt und ihm die Rolle von Edward I. von England quasi auf den Leib schreibt. Das Drehbuch gefällt ihm so gut, dass er nicht anders kann, als zuzusagen, zumal die Außenaufnahmen in Europa gedreht werden.

So kommt es also, dass er im Herbst 2030 nicht nur einen lukrativen Werbevertrag als _'Face of Armani'_ abschließt, sondern sich auch für eine weitere Serie in LA verpflichtet. Dieses Mal aber als Hauptdarsteller und in sehr viel besserer Verhandlungsposition, was Drehpausen und Familienauszeiten betrifft. Während Blaine und die Mädchen die Frühlingsferien bei Kurt in LA verbringen, übernimmt Maddy eine kleine Sprechrolle als Adelstochter und stirbt einen dramatischen Filmtod. Nach dem Ende der ersten Staffel verbringt Kurt den Sommer 2031 wieder in New York mit Broadway-Engagements.

 

 

Und für die, die wissen wollen, wie es mit Sebastian und Carter weitergeht:

 **10\. May 2031** **Carter und Sebastian heiraten**

Sie sind fünf Jahre lang zusammen sind, als Carter Sebastian überzeugt, dass sie heiraten sollten und die Hummel-Anderson-Mädchen streiten sich darum, wer das Blumenmädchen sein darf, bis Sebastian ihnen freundlich aber bestimmt erklärt, dass er sie zwar alle sehr liebt, sie aber an ihrem Urlaubsort heiraten werden – ganz alleine nur sie beide. Davon sind sie natürlich nicht besonders begeistert, bis Sebastian ihnen vorschlägt, an der Feier, die eine Woche später geplant ist, etwas vorzuführen, was sie dann auch tun.

 

*** * * ***

 

**16\. Mai 2031**

Als Kurts Agent ihn drängt, in der Today Show aufzutreten, um Werbung für sein neues Broadway-Musical zu machen, das zwei Tage später Premiere hat, weiß Kurt von Anfang an, dass es eine Katastrophe werden wird. Diese neue Moderatorin, Hilary Greenleaf, wird ihn interviewen und nachdem, was er bisher von ihr gesehen hat, ist sie nichts weiter als eine hohlköpfige Blondine, die langweilige Fragen stellt und dumme Kommentare macht. Er weiß aus erster Hand, dass sie diesen Job nur bekommen hat, weil sie den Produzenten erpresst.

Aber Kurt ist ein Profi und ein fünfzehnminütiges Interview kann er mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht überstehen. Schließlich ist er ein Schauspieler, und ein bisschen Werbung für seine Show kann nicht schaden, auch wenn die Vorstellungen für den ersten Monat bereits ausverkauft sind.

Kurt hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieses Interview über Nacht das Internet erobern würde, aber er hat sein Temperament noch nie zügeln können, wenn es darum ging, Blaine und seine Kinder in Schutz zu nehmen.

 

*** * * ***

 

**DeafHeartBlainers posted:**

 

Leute! Leute! Ihr müsst euch dieses Interview ansehen, das Kurt gerade in der Today Show gegeben hat! Es geht um unsere kleinen Blainers!!!

  

> _ You Tube Clip: _
> 
>  
> 
> **Wie fühlen Sie sich, wieder in New York und zurück am Broadway zu sein?**
> 
> Ich liebe es! In New York lebt meine Familie, deshalb ist es schön, länger, als nur für ein paar Tage am Stück, zuhause zu sein. Ich kann meine Mädchen zur Schule bringen und komme jeden Abend zu meinem Mann nachhause – es ist großartig.
> 
>  
> 
> **Sie haben drei Töchter, ist das richtig?**
> 
> Ja. Mei, Maddy und Li. Sie sind mein ganzer Stolz und meine Freude.
> 
> _*Ein Bild wird eingeblendet, das die ganze Familie beim Schlittschuhlaufen am Rockefeller Center zeigt.*_
> 
>  
> 
> **Wie ich gehört habe, sind zwei von ihnen aus China adoptiert und bedürfen besonderer Förderung?**
> 
> Nein, all meine Mädchen sind rundum gesund. Ich meine – zwei sind taub, ja, aber das ist in unserem Haushalt nichts Neues.
> 
>  
> 
> **Aber Ihr Ehemann ist auch taub, richtig?**
> 
> Ja.
> 
>  
> 
> **Haben Sie dann ein Kindermädchen?**
> 
> Nein. Blaine ist zuhause geblieben, solange die Kleinen noch nicht in der Schule waren, aber seit Li im Kindergarten ist, arbeitet er wieder als Lehrer.
> 
>  
> 
> **Hat es Sie nie beunruhigt, ihre Kinder alleine zuhause zu lassen mit ihrem tauben Vater?**
> 
> Ich weiß, dass sie jetzt hier nicht andeuten wollen, dass mein Ehemann inkompetent ist und keine Kinder großziehen sollte. Denn das würde bedeuten, dass sie allen Gehörlosen die Fähigkeit absprechen, Kinder großzuziehen.
> 
>  
> 
> **Ich frage ja nur, wie das funktioniert hat. Was, wenn sich zum Beispiel eines ihrer Mädchen verletzte, wenn er gerade nicht hinsah und er hörte sie nicht weinen? Wie hat ihre normale Tochter sprechen gelernt, wenn in ihrem Haus nur Gebärdensprache angewendet wird?**
> 
> Okay, also zum Ersten – _all_ meine Töchter sind normal, Sie ungebildete, dumme Kuh, und wagen Sie sich nicht, etwas anderes zu behaupten. Und Zweitens ist Blaine schon sein ganzes Leben lang gehörlos und hat schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, solche Herausforderungen zu meistern. Meine Töchter haben Glück, dass sie Blaine zum Vater haben. ALL meine Töchter haben Glück, Blaine zum Vater zu haben.
> 
>  
> 
> **Ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen, es tut mir leid.**
> 
> Nun, das haben Sie aber. Und es tut Ihnen nicht leid. Sie machen solche unverschämten Kommentare in jedem Interview, das sie halten. Sie werden für diesen Scheiß nur nie zur Rede gestellt.
> 
>  
> 
> **Okay! Warum erzählen Sie uns nicht etwas über ihre Broadway Show?**
> 
> Nein. Wissen Sie was? Dieses Interview ist für mich zu Ende. Rutschen Sie mir den Buckel runter. Danke.
> 
>  

 

 

**DeafintheCityfangirl reblogged:**

Was für eine unverschämte Schlampe! Gut gemacht, Kurt.

 

 

**KlaineLoveEndlessly reblogged:**

Habt ihr gesehen, wie wütend er geworden ist? HEILIGE SCHEISSE.

Kann bitte jemand Fanfiction schreiben, wie Kurt und Blaine wütenden Sex haben, denn das war wirklich köstlich.

 

 

**SebastianBlaineFan reblogged:**

Ich bin es so leid, wenn die Leute tun, als wäre Kurt eine Art Held, weil er Blaine geheiratet hat. Als würde man zum Held werden, wenn man einen Gehörlosen liebt. Liebe ist Liebe. Wann hören die Medien endlich damit auf, in jedem Interview den "Tauben" Blaine zu erwähnen oder, wie toll es ist, dass Kurt ein Gebärdendolmetscher-Diplom hat.

#Sebastian und Blaine forever

 

**KlaineForTheWin reblogged:**

Wie oft müssen sie noch betonen, dass sie nur Freunde sind? Blaine ist verheiratet und hat KINDER, um Himmels Willen. Hört doch auf, aus Sebastian und Blaine ein Paar machen zu wollen.

 

*** * * ***

 

**16\. Juni 2031**

 

**IwanttobeaHummelAnderson posted:**

Kurt hat sich endlich zu seinem Today Show Interview geäußert! Er war an diesem Wochenende mit Mei bei der Premiere von Frozen III und ein Reporter hat ihn gefragt, ob er das Interview bedauert, nachdem es ihm so viel schlechte Presse eingebracht hat. Seine Antwort ist EPISCH.

  

>  
> 
> You Tube Clip
> 
>  
> 
> Ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass ich meine Familie im landesweiten Fernsehen verteidigt habe. Ich weiß, dass ich eine Menge schlechter Presse dafür bekommen habe, und dass viele Mitglieder der Gehörlosen-Gemeinschaft verärgert waren, weil ein Hörender in ihrem Namen spricht und sie haben recht. Ich spreche nicht für die Gehörlosen-Gemeinschaft und Blaine braucht meine Hilfe nicht, um sich zu verteidigen, er ist ein großer Junge. Aber wenn jemand etwas über meine Kinder sagt, dann platzt mir der Kragen.
> 
> _*Mei tippt Kurt auf die Schulter und die beiden gebärden miteinander*_
> 
> Mei möchte, dass ich für sie lautspreche, einen Moment ......
> 
> _*Die Kamera schwenkt auf Kurts älteste Tochter, die bald in die 6. Klasse kommt. Während sie gebärdet, ist Kurts Stimme zu hören, der für sie dolmetscht.*_
> 
> Meine Schwestern und ich haben großes Glück einen gehörlosen Vater zu haben. Keiner meiner Freunde hat taube Eltern. 90% aller taub geborenen Kinder haben hörende Eltern. Meine beiden Väter gebärden mit mir und verstehen, dass ich weder behindert bin, noch einen Schaden habe. Ich bin ein normales Mädchen, wie jedes andere auch, das einfach nur eine andere Sprache benutzt, um zu kommunizieren. Es macht mich traurig, wenn die Leute denken, mein Dad ist ein schlechter Vater, weil er taub ist. Seine Taubheit ist einer der Gründe, warum er der beste Vater der Welt ist und wenn mein Papa wütend auf die Dame wurde, die dieses dumme Zeug gesagt hat, dann finde ich das in Ordnung. Meine Eltern haben mir beigebracht, mich nicht herumschubsen und schikanieren zu lassen und mein Papa hat nur einem Rüpel die Stirn geboten.
> 
>  

 

 

**BroadwayHereICome reblogged:**

Ich liebe es, dass er in all seinen Interviews gebärdet, wenn seine Familie dabei ist. Das ist so süß.

Kann einer unserer lieben Deafies übersetzen, was Mei und Kurt zueinander sagen? Mein ASL ist noch nicht so berauschend.

 

**DeafandProud reblogged:**

Mei: Reden sie über Dad?

Kurt: Sie reden davon, was ich zu dieser Moderatorin gesagt habe.

Mei: Der Gemeinen?

Kurt: Sie wollen wissen, ob es mir leid tut.

Mei: Darf ich antworten? Wirst du für mich reden?

Kurt: Natürlich.

 

**DaddyBlainePapaKurt reblogged:**

Diese Familie macht mich fertig.

 

**IwillstanKurtHummelforever reblogged:**

Können wir bitte mal erwähnen, dass dieses Mädchen grade mal elf Jahre alt ist.

 

**Signingismylife reblogged:**

In der Erziehung alles richtig gemacht.

 

**KlaineHummelAndersonBaby reblogged:**

Wer hätte vor ein paar Jahren gedacht, als Blaine ein Video von dem kleinen Goldstück gepostet hat

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/d250c26b8f7a6e7c5a52fdaf4c225cbd/tumblr_inline_n39qnfP7dw1r0jyij.gif)

dass sie sich so gut entwickeln würde. Bin so stolz auf Mei, dass sie ihre Meinung sagt.

 

**DaltonBoyThroughandThrough reblogged:**

Mei hat recht, ich würde alles tun für einen gehörlosen Elternteil, oder zumindest einen, der Gebärdensprache kann. Ich pfeif auf all die Leute, die denken, Gehörlose könnten keine guten Eltern sein. Wenn ich erwachsen bin, werde ich all die tauben Babies dieser Welt adoptieren, damit sie aufwachsen können in dem Wissen, dass ihre Eltern nie von ihnen erwarten werden, dass sie irgendetwas anderes sind, als nur genau sie selbst.

Taub und stolz darauf, auf ewig.

 

*** * * ***

 

Im September 2031 ist die Serie _'Monarch'_ für einen Emmy nominiert und gewinnt ihn auch. Kurt, als Star der Serie, soll ihn eigentlich entgegennehmen, aber weil Maddy zu der Zeit schwer an einer Hirnhautentzündung erkrankt, hat er eine Drehpause eingelegt und kommt für 2 Wochen nach New York, um bei ihr im Krankenhaus zu bleiben, während Blaine zuhause bei Mei und Li ist.

 

**~***~**


	52. Gerüchte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im Frühsommer 2032, die zweite Staffel von _'Monarch'_ ist gerade zu Ende, brodelt die Gerüchteküche auf Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wie schon in den vorhergehenden 'Tumblr-fics' ist es schwierig, es wirklich gut wiederzugeben, weshalb adiwriting sich auch entschlossen hat, sie nur auf ihrem Tumblr-Account zu posten und nicht zusammen mit den anderen Geschichtchen auf AO3. Ich versuche es trotzdem. Ihr müsst euch aber unbedingt die Zeit nehmen das Original anzuschauen, mit all den Bilder und gif's . Es lohnt sich. ;-)

Übersetzung von  [Gossiping](http://adiwriting.tumblr.com/post/82649435811/hearingverse-drabble-gossiping)   von   [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 

**25\. Mai 2032**

**HummelAndersonFamLuv posted:**

Kurt Hummel wird nicht bei der 3. Staffel von _Monarch_ dabei sein. Das ist kein Test!!!!!

 

**MonarchObsession reblogged and added:**

Glaubt den Quatsch nicht. Kurt hat die Hauptrolle, sie können ohne ihn gar nicht weitermachen. Es sind bereits mindestens zwei weitere Staffeln für _Monarch_ bestätigt.

 

**KurtBlueEyesHummel reblogged and added:**

Es ist wahr. Der _Hollywood Reporter_ hat es gerade gemeldet und das Studio hat es bestätigt. Kurt ist raus.

 

**AnderKidsForever reblogged and added:**

Keiner sagt warum? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass es Gerüchte gab, Kurt hätte einen Riesenkrach mit dem Regisseur gehabt, aber ich dachte, die hätten sich alle als falsch herausgestellt. Dieser Statist hatte sich einfach nur wichtig machen wollen und noch was dabei verdienen ..... Oh, mein Gott. Wenn das Studio ernsthaft Kurts Vertrag nicht verlängert hat, dann sind sie wirklich komplett verrückt geworden.

 

**MonarchObsession reblogged and added:**

Ich habe es schon einmal gesagt, und ich werde es wieder sagen. KURT HUMMEL IST DER HAUPTDARSTELLER . Glaubt ihr denn wirklich, sie würden ihn loswerden wollen? Nur seinetwegen hat die Serie einen Emmy als beste TV-Serie bekommen, verdammt nochmal. Ihr seid total bescheuert, wenn ihr diese Gerüchte glaubt.

 

*** * * ***

 

**1\. Juni 2032**

**MonarchForever posted:**

ABC hat gerade bestätigt, dass Kurt wegen familiärer Schwierigkeiten hat aussteigen müssen, und dass sie planen die Handlung der Serie für eine Staffel nach Schottland zu verlegen. Sie hoffen, dass Kurt in der 4. Staffel dann wieder dabei sein kann, und sie dann wieder mit England weitermachen können........Was soll das überhaupt bedeuten? Was passiert jetzt mit all den anderen Charakteren? Ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn sie jetzt alle wegen Kurt ihre Arbeit verlieren, dann flipp ich aus.

 

**HummelismyKing reblogged and added:**

Ist das dein Ernst? Macht sich denn hier keiner Sorgen, wenn der am härtesten arbeitende Mann in ganz Hollywood, seine Arbeit an den Nagel hängt, weil zuhause irgendwas passiert ist? Geht es den Mädchen gut? Er würde nicht ohne einen guten Grund aussteigen, er liebt seine Rolle als König Edward.

 

**DaddyBlainerz reblogged and added:**

Blaine hat schon seit ein paar Wochen kein Video mehr gepostet. Ich glaube, da ist was wirklich Schlimmes passiert.

 

**AnderHummelKlan reblogged and added:**

Oh nein, bitte nicht!!!!!!!

 

*** * * ***

 

**3\. Juni 2032**

**DeafNProud posted:**

Mein Freund geht mit Mei auf die Lexington Gehörlosenschule in NY und er hat gesagt, dass sie vor zwei Wochen von der Schule genommen worden ist. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass sie wegen irgendwas in eine Klinik geschickt worden ist.....

 

**FILFBlainerz reblogged and added:**

Mei? Mei Anderson? Du meinst also diese süße Maus?

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/9a175754f0ecfb5f3660849babf6b255/tumblr_inline_n3zyceib4H1r0jyij.gif)

 

**BringbackDeafInTheCity reblogged and added:**

Sie hat in letzter Zeit ziemlich dünn ausgesehen ........ vielleicht Drogen.......

 

**HummelAndersonForLife reblogged and added:**

Drogen? Drogen? Wirklich?

Das glaube ich nicht.

 

**AnderHummel reblogged and added:**

Genauso fangen die Gerüchte an. Sie ist 12 Jahre alt, zum Teufel nochmal ....... ist es vielleicht möglich, die privaten Angelegenheiten der Familie NICHT hier online zu stellen?

 

*** * * ***

 

**12\. Juni 2032**

**DeafAndersonHummel posted :**

People.com hat gerade ein Foto von Blaine und Kurt gepostet, dass sie zeigt, wie sie gerade aus dem _Renfrew Zentrum zur Behandlung von Essstörungen_ kommen ......... Sieht aus, als wäre Mei wirklich in der Klinik. Sie fühlen sich jetzt bestimmt ganz schrecklich.

 

**AlltheEmmysforKurt reblogged and added:**

Ich werde höchstpersönlich denjenigen umbringen, der Mei das Gefühl gegeben hat, sie wäre nicht perfekt. Wer ist dabei?

 

**MonarchForever reblogged and added:**

Heißt das etwa, dass er nicht mehr für _Monarch_ zurückkommen wird?

 

**SupportMei reblogged and added:**

Warum musst du nur immer so ein Arschloch sein? Kurt hat jetzt ganz klar wichtigere Dinge im Kopf als eine Fernseh-Serie.

 

**MonarchForever reblogged and added:**

Na, wenn die Serie wegen Kurt abgesetzt wird, dann sind da noch eine ganze Menge arbeitsloser Schauspieler und Crewmitglieder. Es dreht sich nicht alles immer nur um die Hummel-Anderson-Familie.

 

**SupportMei reblogged and added:**

Sie haben schon gesagt, dass die Serie nicht abgesetzt wird. Halt also einfach den Mund.

 

*** * * ***

 

**1\. August 2032**

**StopED posted:**

 

 

 

 

 

> E!News hat gerade bestätigt, dass Mei Anderson-Hummel endgültig wieder zuhause ist! Klickt auf den Link für Bilder.

 

Mei ist zuhause!

 

**MeiAndersonHummelPride reblogged and posted:**

Mei hat gerade auf Instagramm ein Foto von sich, zusammen mit ihren Schwestern gepostet. Sie sieht so gesund aus! Ich bin richtig stolz auf sie

 

*** * * ***

 

**2\. August 2032**

**HummelistheREALkingofEngland posted:**

 

 

 

 

> UsWeekly berichtet, dass Kurt Hummel nach monatelangen Spekulationen, wegen seines Ausstiegs bei _Monarch,_ endlich eine persönliche Erklärung abgegeben hat. Lest selbst
> 
> " Ich möchte allen danken für die Unterstützung und das Verständnis während der letzten paar Monate. Es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen _Monarch_ zu verlassen, und ich hoffe, dass ich eines Tages wieder zurückkehren kann, aber in erster Linie bin ich Vater und meine Familie hat mich daheim gebraucht. Ich werde nicht ins Detail gehen, darüber, was geschehen ist, denn ich bin der Meinung, meine Kinder verdienen so viel Privatspäre wie möglich, aber ich möchte die Gelegenheit nutzen, Euch zu versichern, dass alle gesund und am Leben sind und endlich wieder glücklich.
> 
> Ich werde auch die nächsten paar Monate noch hierbleiben und dringend benötigte Zeit mit meiner Familie verbringen und ich werde die Privatsphäre, die Sie uns gewähren, zu schätzen wissen."

;

 

**MonarchObsession reblogged and added:**

Also ich habe gehört, dass Kurt in zwei Monaten wieder zurück sein wird.

 

**LongMayKingEdwardReign reblogged and added:**

Das wäre gerade rechtzeitig für die zweite Häfte der 3. Staffel!

 

**BroadwayBabyHummel reblogged and added:**

BroadwayWorld.com hat gerade Werbung gemacht, dass er in Verhandlungen ist für die Wiederholung einer seiner alten Rollen....... was glaubt ihr, welche es sein wird? Da laufen zur Zeit mindestens drei Stücke, in denen er früher mal mitgespielt hat......

 

**NewYorkStateOfMind reblogged and added:**

Heißt das, dass ich ihn endlich mal auf der Bühne erleben werde???? Ich werd verüüüüüückt!

 

*** * * ***

 

**EnglishMonarchOrDie posted:**

Kurts Agent hat eben getweetet, dass er ab Dezember für 15 Wochen wieder in seiner Rolle in _City of Lights_ auf der Bühne stehen wird und dann im Herbst nächsten Jahres für die 4. Staffel von _Monarch_ wieder zurück sein wird!!

 

**SeblaineHummel reblogged and added:**

LÜG MICH NICHT AN

 

**UncleSebastianIsMyDownfall reblogged and added:**

Drückt alle die Daumen, dass das kein Witz ist !!!!!!!!

 

*** * * ***

 

**18\. September 2032**

**EnglishMonarchOrDie posted:**

Kurt Hummel-Anderson hat soeben den _**Emmy für den Besten Männlichen Hauptdarsteller**_ für die 2.Staffel von _Monarch_ gewonnen !!!!!!!! JA ich habs gewusst, dass es so kommt!  <3 <3 <3

Und dieses Mal hat er ihn selbst in Empfang genommen. Ich bin so froh für ihn.

 

*** * * ***

 

**24\. Oktober 2032**

BIST  DU  SICHER , DASS  DU  DAS  MACHEN  WILLST ? fragt Blaine Mei, während sie die Kamera in ihrem Zimmer aufbauen.

VIELE  LEUTE  REDEN  ÜBER  MICH , ICH  SOLLTE  ZUMINDEST  SICHER  STELLEN , DASS  SIE  DIE  WAHRHEIT  KENNEN , erklärt Mei, während Kurt von der Tür aus zusieht, unsicher, was er davon halten soll.

Einerseits ist er stolz auf Mei – wie weit sie gekommen ist. Er sieht, welche Kraft ihr die Reha und die psychologische Betreuung geschenkt haben und er bewundert ihre Stärke, sich hinzustellen und ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Andererseits hat er immer noch vor Augen, wie sie noch vor wenigen Monaten ausgesehen hatte, zerbrechlich und in sich gekehrt. Zu der Zeit war sie lebensbedrohlich untergewichtig gewesen und hatte sich geweigert zu essen, ganz egal, was sie auch zu ihr sagten oder machten. Wenn er könnte, würde er sie in den Arm nehmen und vor dem Rest der Welt verbergen, damit niemand ihr weh tun kann.

Das ist aber nicht realistisch. Und sollte das nicht die gute Seite einer solchen Leidenszeit sein? Aus seinen Fehlern zu lernen und anderen zu helfen? Wenn es das ist, was Mei vorhat, wie könnte er sie dann daran hindern?

ES  IST  NICHT  WICHTIG  WAS  ANDERE  LEUTE  ÜBER  DICH  SAGEN , erklärt Blaine. SIE  SIND  NICHT  WICHTIG .

DIESE  LEUTE  HABEN  MICH  AUFWACHSEN  SEHEN , SIE  WOLLEN  WISSEN , DASS  ES  MIR  GUT  GEHT , widerspricht Mei.

ES  WAR  NICHT  DEINE  ENTSCHEIDUNG , IN  DEN  VIDEOS  ZU  SEIN , _WIR_ HABEN  DIESE  VIDEOS  GEFILMT ...... gebärdet Blaine und sieht sich hilfesuchend nach Kurt um. Er weiß, dass Blaine sich sehr schuldig gefühlt hat, wegen ihrer Entscheidung die Kinder im Internet zu präsentieren. Er glaubt, dass sein YouTube Kanal schuld daran ist, was mit Mei passiert ist, aber Kurt hat ihm versichert, dass dem nicht so ist.

 _Mei_ hat ihm versichert, dass dem nicht so ist.

DAD , ES  IST  GUT , gebärdet Mei, steht auf und umarmt zuerst ihn und dann Kurt. ES  GEHT  MIR  JETZT  BESSER , UND  ICH  WEISS, DASS  ES  VIELE  KLEINE  MÄDCHEN  GIBT , DIE  ZU  UNS  AUFSEHEN . DA  SIND  TAUBE  KINDER , DIE  UNSERE  FAMILIE  SEHEN  UND  HOFFNUNG  SCHÖPFEN ...... ICH  WILL  NICHT , DASS  SIE  SEHEN , WAS  MIT  MIR  PASSIERT  IST , UND  DENKEN , DAS  WÄRE  EINE  GUTE  IDEE . ICH  MÖCHTE  HELFEN .

GIBT  ES  KEINE  MÖGLICHKEIT , DIR  DAS  AUSZUREDEN ? fragt Blaine, resigniert, dass er Meis Entscheidung nicht beeinflussen kann, so sehr er es sich auch wünscht. Dafür ist sie schon zu alt.

MEINE  ENTSCHEIDUNG  STEHT  FEST  UND  ICH  WILL  DARÜBER  SPRECHEN . ICH  BIN  BEREIT , DARÜBER  ZU  SPRECHEN , erklärt Mei.

ICH  VERSTEHE  DAS , gebärdet Kurt und nimmt Blaine tröstend in den Arm. Es hatte auch eine Zeit gegeben, als er mit den Medien nicht über die schrecklichen Erfahrungen hatte reden wollen, die er als schwuler Junge in Ohio gemacht hatte, aber letztendlich war ihm klargeworden, dass Schweigen niemandem etwas nutzte. Es ändert sich nur etwas, wenn man ordentlich Radau macht. Wenn Mei diese Sache wirklich am Herzen liegt, dann wird er sie nicht daran hindern.

WIR  SIND  DANN  UNTEN , WENN  DU  UNS  BRAUCHST , gebärdet er und nimmt Blaine am Arm, um nach unten zu gehen, wo Li und Maddy fernsehen.

WARTET , hält Mei sie auf. KÖNNT  IHR  BEIDE ..... ICH  WILL  DAS  NICHT  ALLEINE  MACHEN , gebärdet sie und sieht schüchtern zu Boden.

NATÜRLICH , gebärdet Kurt.

DU  BIST  NIEMALS  ALEINE , fügt Blaine zu und nimmt sie fest in die Arme.

 

*** * * ***

 

**OfficialMeiAndersonHummel postet ein Video:**

  

 

> YouTube Clip
> 
>  
> 
>   _*Mei erscheint auf dem Bildschirm. Blaine sitzt neben ihr. Kurt ist nicht zu sehen, aber er spricht für Mei, während sie gebärdet*_
> 
> HALLO  LEUTE . ICH  WEISS  DASS  IN  DEN  LETZTEN  PAAR  MONATEN  VIEL  ÜBER  MICH  SPEKULIERT  WORDEN  IST , ALS  ICH  NICHT  DA  WAR . ICH  MÖCHTE  MIR  JETZT  DIE  ZEIT  NEHMEN , ALL  DIE  UNWAHRHEITEN  KLARZUSTELLEN , DARÜBER , WAS  WIRKLICH  PASSIERT  IST .
> 
> ZU  BEGINN  MEINES  6.  SCHULJAHRES  HATTE  ICH  ZIEMLICHE  SCHWIERIGKEITEN . ICH  HABE  IMMER  GEWUSST , DASS  ICH  ADOPTIERT  BIN  UND  ES  HAT  MICH  VORHER  NIE  GEKÜMMERT . ICH  HABE  ZWEI  WUNDERVOLLE  VÄTER , DIE  MICH  LIEBEN , UND  DIE  ICH  EBENSO  LIEBE . ICH  WÜRDE  SIE  GEGEN  NICHTS  IN  DER  WELT  EINTAUSCHEN .
> 
> ABER  IRGENDWIE  WURDE  MIR  PLÖTZLICH  BEWUSST , DASS  ICH  IRGENDWO  AUF  DER  WELT  NOCH  ANDERE  ELTERN  HABE . ELTERN , DIE  MICH  AUFGEGEBEN  HABEN , DIE  MICH  NICHT  GENUG  LIEBTEN , UM  MICH  ZU  BEHALTEN . ICH  WEISS  NICHT  WARUM . VIELLEICHT , WEIL  ICH  EIN  MÄDCHEN  IN  CHINA  WAR . VIELLEICHT , WEIL  SIE  ES  SICH  NICHT  LEISTEN  KONNTEN , MICH  GROSSZUZIEHEN  UND  WOLLTEN , DASS  ICH  ES  EINMAL  BESSER  HABEN  SOLLTE . VIELLEICHT , WEIL  SIE  WUSSTEN , DASS  ICH  TAUB  WAR ........
> 
> DER  GRUND  WAR  MIR  EIGENTLICH  EGAL . ICH  WUSSTE  EINFACH , DASS  ICH  NICHT  GUT  GENUG  FÜR  SIE  GEWESEN  WAR .
> 
> _*Im Hintergrund fängt Blaine leise an zu weinen*_
> 
> ICH  WURDE  IMMER  UNSICHERER , IM  BEZUG  AUF  ALLES  MÖGLICHE . ICH  WAR  ÜBERZEUGT , DASS  MEINE  VÄTER  IRGENDWANN  FESTSTELLEN  WÜRDEN , DASS  ES  EIN  FEHLER  WAR , MICH  ZU  ADOPTIEREN  UND  MICH  NACH  CHINA  ZURÜCK  SCHICKEN  WÜRDEN . ICH  KONZENTRIERTE  MICH  ALSO  AUF  DINGE , DIE  ICH  KONTROLLIEREN  _KONNTE_ , UND  VERSUCHTE  IMMER  PERFEKTER  ZU  WERDEN .
> 
> UND  DANN  BEGANN  ICH  ZU  HUNGERN , ALS  BESTRAFUNG , WANN  IMMER  ICH  DAS  GEFÜHL  HATTE , ICH  HÄTTE  ETWAS  FALSCH  GEMACHT . ES  HAT  EINE  WEILE  GEDAUERT , BIS  DIE  ANDEREN  GEMERKT  HABEN , DASS  ETWAS  NICHT  STIMMTE , DENN  ICH  BIN  WIRKLICH  GUT  DARIN , ESSEN  ZU  VERSTECKEN . ABER  NACH  EIN  PAAR  MONATEN  WAR  ICH  WIRKLICH  SEHR  SEHR  DÜNN  UND  AUCH  SCHWACH ....... MEIN  DAD  FAND  HERAUS , WAS  ICH  MACHTE  UND  VERSUCHTE , MICH  DAVON  ABZUHALTEN .
> 
> ES  HAT  ABER  NICHT  FUNKTIONIERT , UND  DIE  ERKENNTNIS , DASS  ER  VON  MEINER  KRANKHEIT  WUSSTE , ÜBERZEUGTE  MICH  ERST  RECHT  DAVON  , DASS  ICH  NICHT  GUT  GENUG  WAR , UM  IN  DER  FAMILIE  ZU  BLEIBEN .
> 
> _*Mittlerweile hat Kurt Schwierigkeiten, weiter für Mei zu übersetzen, denn er weint ganz offensichtlich ebenfalls.*_
> 
> MEIN  DAD  HAT  MEINEN  PAPA  ANGERUFEN , DER  SOFORT  AUS  SEINER  SHOW  AUSGESTIEGEN  UND  ZURÜCK  NACHHAUSE  GEKOMMEN  IST . ICH  FÜHLTE  MICH  SCHRECKLICH . ICH  HATTE  DAS  GEFÜHL , DASS  PAPAS  FANS  MICH  JETZT  AUCH  HASSTEN . DASS  DIE  GANZE  WELT  SAH , WAS  FÜR  EIN  SCHRECKLICHER  MENSCH  ICH  WAR . ICH  SCHLOSS  MICH  IN  MEINEM  ZIMMER  EIN  UND  WEIGERTE  MICH , WIEDER  HERAUSZUKOMMEN , BIS  MEINE  VÄTER  SCHLIESSLICH  DIE  TÜR  AUFBRACHEN .
> 
> SIE  HABEN  MICH  IN  EINE  KLINIK  GESCHICKT . ZUERST  WAR  ICH  FURCHTBAR  WÜTEND  AUF  SIE . ICH  DACHTE , SIE  SCHICKEN  MICH  WEG , WEIL  SIE  MICH  NICHT  WOLLEN . NACHDEM  ICH  MIT  MEINER  THERAPIE  ANGEFANGEN  HATTE , UND  WIR  HATTEN  AUCH  FAMILIENTHERAPIE , WURDE  MIR  LANGSAM  KLAR , DASS  SIE  MICH  NUR  WEGGESCHICKT  HATTEN , WEIL  SIE  ANGST  UM  MICH  HATTEN . SIE  LIEBTEN  MICH  UND  WOLLTEN  NICHT , DASS  MIR  ETWAS  SCHLIMMES  GESCHIEHT .
> 
> WUSSTET  IHR , DASS  DIE  HERZMUSKELN  ZERSTÖRT  WERDEN  KÖNNEN , WENN  MAN  NICHT  GENUG  ISST ? MAN  KANN  DARAN  STERBEN .
> 
> ES  HAT  EINE  WEILE  GEDAUERT  UND  ICH  WAR  NICHT  IMMER  KOOPERATIV , ABER  NACH  UND  NACH  GING  ES  MIR  IMMER  BESSER . ES  GEHT  MIR  JETZT  WIEDER  GUT .
> 
> ICH  WEISS , DASS  MEINE  VÄTER  BESORGT  WAREN , DASS  ICH  DIESE  PROBLEME  HATTE , WEIL  ICH  QUASI  VOR  DER  KAMERA  AUFGEWACHSEN  BIN . UND  ICH  WEISS , DASS  MANCHE  VON  EUCH  AUCH  SO  ETWAS  GEDACHT  HABEN . ABER  EHRLICH , ICH  BIN  FROH , DASS  WIR  VOR  DER  KAMERA  AUFGEWACHSEN  SIND . ICH  BIN  FROH , DASS  ES  DIESE  VIDEOS  GIBT , DIE  ICH  MIR  IMMER  ANSEHEN  KANN , WENN  ES  MIR  SCHLECHT  GEHT .
> 
> ICH  HATTE  MIR  NIEMALS  IRGENDWAS  AUF  DEM  YOUTUBE  KANAL  MEINES  DADS  ANGESCHAUT . ES  WAR  MIR  SO  PEINLICH . ABER  ALS  ICH  IN  THERAPIE  WAR , HABE  ICH  MIR  ALL  DIESE  VIDEOS  RAUSGESUCHT  UND  EINS  NACH  DEM  ANDEREN  ANGESEHEN .
> 
> MIR  WURDE  ENDLICH  KLAR , WAS  DER  REST  DER  WELT  BEREITS  WUSSTE . DASS  MEIN  DAD  MICH  ÜBER  ALLES  LIEBT. ER  VERGÖTTERT  ALL  SEINE  KINDER . MAN  SIEHT  ES  AN  SEINEM  GESICHT , WENN  ER  ÜBER  UNS  SPRICHT . MAN  KANN  ES  DARAN  ERKENNEN , DASS  ER  VIDEOS  VON  MIR  POSTET , WENN  ICH  IN  MEIN  MÜSLI  WEINE  UND  SO  TUT , ALS  SEI  DASS  DAS  WUNDERBARSTE  AUF  DER  WELT , WENN  DIE  MEISTEN  ANDEREN  ELTERN  IHRE  KINDER  WAHRSCHEINLICH  AUSSCHIMPFEN  WÜRDEN , WEIL  SIE  IHNEN  AUF  DIE  NERVEN  GEHEN .
> 
> ICH  BIN  NICHT  PERFEKT . NIEMAND  IST  PERFEKT . ABER  MEINE  FAMILIE  LIEBT  MICH  UND  DAS  IST  DAS  EINZIGE , WAS  ZÄHLT . ICH  BIN  NICHT  STOLZ  AUF  DAS , WAS  ICH  GETAN  HABE . ICH  BIN  NICHT  STOLZ  DARAUF , DASS  ICH  MEINEN  ELTERN  SOLCHE  SORGEN  BEREITET  HABE . ICH  FINDE  ES  SCHRECKLICH , DASS  MEINE  SCHWESTERN  DAS  ALLES  HABEN  MIT  ANSEHEN  MÜSSEN ........ ICH  WAR  KEIN  GUTES  VORBILD  FÜR  SIE . ABER  JETZT  GEHT  ES  MIR  WIEDER  GUT  UND  ICH  BIN  GLÜCKLICH . ICH  BIN  SOGAR  SEHR  GLÜCKLICH .
> 
> NÄCHSTES  JAHR  IM  SOMMER  WERDEN  MEINE  ELTERN  MIT  MEINEN  SCHWESTERN  UND  MIR  NACH  CHINA  FLIEGEN , WO  ICH  ZUM  ERSTEN  MAL  MEINE  GROSSELTERN  TREFFEN  WERDE ! DAS  LEBEN  IST  SCHÖN .
> 
> ICH  WOLLTE  DIESES  VIDEO  MACHEN , DAMIT  IHR  ALLE  SEHT , DASS  ES  MIR  GUT  GEHT . UND  WENN  IRGENDEINER  VON  EUCH  ÄHNLICHE  PROBLEME  HAT , DANN  LASST  EUCH  SAGEN , DASS  AUCH  FÜR  EUCH  ALLES  WIEDER  GUT  WERDEN  WIRD . UM  HILFE  BITTEN  UND  DIE  THERAPIE  MACHEN , IST  NICHT  LEICHT ........ ABER  ES  IST  DIE  SACHE  WERT .
> 
> ICH WERDE  ANSCHLIESSEND  NOCH  EIN  PAAR  LINKS  ZU  HOTLINES  EINBLENDEN  UND  AUCH  DIE  TELEFONNUMMER  EINER  STELLE  SPEZIELL  FÜR  GEHÖRLOSE  KINDER , DIE  JEMANDEN  MIT  ASL-KENNTNISSEN  BRAUCHEN .
> 
> DANKE LEUTE , FÜR  ALL  EURE  UNTERSTÜTZUNG  UND  EURE  LIEBE . MEINE  FAMILIE  WEISS  DAS  WIRKLICH  ZU  SCHÄTZEN .
> 
>  

 

**HummelAndersonOTPforlife reblogged and added:**

Aber Kurt und Blaine weinen ........

 

**officialSebastianSmythe reblogged and added :**

Ich bin so stolz, dein Onkel zu sein....

 

 

**~***~**

 


	53. Scherben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viele LeserInnen wollten mehr wissen in Bezug auf Meis Essstörung und wie Kurt und Blaine es bemerkt haben und damit umgegangen sind. Aus diesem Grund schrieb adiwriting das folgende Kapitel. Wer sich von diesem Thema getriggert fühlt, sollte das Kapitel vielleicht lieber überspringen.
> 
> Hier wird also die ganze Geschichte chronologisch erzählt, beginnend im Herbst 2031, im Anschluss an das 51. Kapitel 'Verteidigung', kurz nach Maddys Krankenhausaufenthalt aufgrund einer Hirnhautentzündung.

 

Übersetzung von  [Breaking](http://adiwriting.tumblr.com/post/113495945996/hearing-verse-breaking)  von  [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

**25\. September 2031**

**15:15 von Blaine:** _Ich glaube, der Stress mit Maddy im Krankenhaus hat Mei ziemlich mitgenommen. Sie hat in letzter Zeit nicht viel gegessen._

 **15** **:20 von Kurt:** _Stress kann sich auf den Appetit auswirken und Mei war schließlich noch nie ein guter Esser._ _Behalt sie im Auge, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht krank wird. Ich bin sicher, jetzt, da Maddy wieder zuhause ist, wird es ihr bald wieder besser gehen. <3_

Kurt gibt das Handy seinem Assistenten und geht wieder an die Arbeit. Sie sind mit dem Drehplan weit ins Hintertreffen geraten, weil er sich zweieinhalb Wochen hatte frei nehmen müssen, um bei Maddy zu bleiben, solange sie im Krankenhaus war. Er muss jetzt diese Szenen fertig drehen, oder das Studio wird ihm den Kopf abreißen.

 

*** * * ***

 

**31\. Oktober 2031**

**13:14 von Blaine:** _Mei hat mir gerade eröffnet, dass sie nicht mit mir und den Mädchen Trick-or-Treating gehen will für Halloween._

 **13:14 von Blaine:** _Nicht, weil sie keine Lust dazu hätte, oder etwas anderes machen will. Hat einfach nur 'nein' gesagt._

 **13:14 von Blaine:** _Ich dachte, der Vorteil, eine Dreijährige zu adoptieren,_ _läge_ _darin, dass man sich die Trotzphase erspart hat._

 **14:02 von Kurt:** _Sie ist jetzt ein Teenager, freu dich schon mal auf sechs weitere Nein-Jahre, bis sie aufs College geht und uns plötzlich wieder zu schätzen weiß._

 **14:03 von Blaine:** _Das ist nicht witzig._

 **14:04 von Blaine:** _Außerdem mag sie anscheinend keine Süßigkeiten mehr. Seit wann denn das?_

 **14:07 von Kurt:** _Tut mir so leid, Schatz! Ich denke mal, sie beansprucht einfach ihre Unabhängigkeit. Ist sie stattdessen mit Freunden ausgegangen?_

 **14:08 von Blaine:** _Was immer sie auch geplant hatte, ich werde es_ _nie_ _erfahren, denn sie hat Hausarrest._

 **14:10 von Kurt:** _Weil sie nichts mit euch unternehmen will?_

 **14:11 von Blaine:** _Weil sie mir Kraftausdrücke an den Kopf geworfen und Li herumgeschubst hat._

 **14:11 von Blaine:** _Es ist ein richtig schöner_ _Tag_ _bei den Hummel-Andersons._

 **14:30 von Blaine: *** Bild von Maddy als Vampir und Li als Cinderella verkleidet.*

 **14:30 von Blaine:** _Zumindest bleiben uns diese beiden Engel._

 **16:30 von Kurt:** _Entschuldige, ich hatte ein Interview. WAS HAT MEI GEMACHT ?_

 **16:30 von Kurt:** _Ich glaube, das ist das erste Mal, dass jemand Maddy einen Engel nennt, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen._

 **17:15 von Blaine:** _Du nennst Maddy ständig 'Kleiner Engel' ;)_

 **17:20 von Kurt:** _Ja, ironisch ;)_

 **17:21 von Kurt:** _Bin auf dem Weg, an der Choreographie für eine große Kampfszene zu arbeiten. Das könnte die halbe Nacht dauern :( ich liebe und vermisse dich!_

 **17:22 von Blaine:** _Furchtlos und für immer !_

 

**_* * * *_**

 

**25\. November 2031**

"Mei sieht wirklich dünn aus", bemerkt Ashley zu ihm, als sie sich durch die Stapel schmutzigen Geschirrs arbeiten, während Finn und Blaine das Wohnzimmer aufräumen.

"Sie war immer schon dünn", wehrt Kurt ab.

In seinem Geschäft erkennt er den Unterschied zwischen einem begeisterten _Oh, du siehst so dünn aus_ und einem abwertenden _Kommt sie dir auch ziemlich dünn vor,_ mit dem Hintergedanken, dass sie wohl Drogen oder etwas ähnlich nimmt. Ihm ist klar, dass Ashley es nicht als Kompliment meint, aber er kennt sie auch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es kein Vorwurf sein soll.

"Sie hat beim Abendessen kaum was gegessen", fügt sie hinzu und sieht ihn bedeutungsvoll an.

"Sie sagte, sie fühlt sich nicht gut. Es war ein langer Flug, und sie hat immer mit Reisekrankheit zu kämpfen", sagt er.

"Okay", sie hebt kapitulierend die Hände.

Ihre Bemerkung geht ihm aber nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, und so beobachtet er Mei besonders genau an den folgenden beiden Tagen, an denen seine ganze Familie über das lange Thanksgiving-Wochenende bei ihm in LA ist. Sie scheint sich mehr abzusondern als gewöhnlich. Hat kein Interesse daran, mit ihren Cousinen zu spielen wie früher, aber sie ist jetzt in der Mittelstufe. Er kann verstehen, warum sie draußen lieber am Pool sitzt, um sich zu sonnen, anstatt mit ihren kleinen Schwestern herumzuplanschen. Sie isst nicht viel zu den Mahlzeiten und sie schläft jeden Morgen so lange, dass sie das Frühstück verpasst, aber sie isst. Ihr Teller ist jedenfalls leer, wenn sie ihn in die Küche bringt, er nimmt also an, dass alles in Ordnung ist.

Er weiß, dass er wohl so ziemlich der mürrischste Mittelschüler aller Zeiten war, wie kann er es also Mei vorwerfen, wenn sie genauso ist. Außerdem macht Blaine sich schon genug Sorgen für sie beide zusammen und sein Mann würde ihm sagen, wenn etwas nicht mit ihr stimmen würde. Kurt versucht also, sich nicht zu viele Sorgen zu machen, aber er achtet darauf, sie besonders innig zu umarmen, als sie sich am Sonntagmorgen auf den Weg zum Flughafen machen, um nach New York zurückzufliegen.

ICH  LIEBE  DICH  SO  SEHR , gebärdet er und ist erleichtert, als sie lacht und antwortet, ICH  WEISS , ICH  LIEBE  DICH  AUCH .

 

*** * * ***

 

**2\. Januar 2032**

Kurt ist mit Mei in New York unterwegs, um ein Kleid für ihre Schulfeier im Februar zu kaufen, als ihm auffällt, dass alle Kleider, die sie aussucht nicht Größe 10 sind, wie sie sie im Sommer trug, sondern Größe 8.

PASSEN  DIE  DIR ? fragt er überrascht.

JA , gebärdet sie und verdreht die Augen, bevor sie weitere Kleider auswählt.

 **15:32 von Kurt:** _Welche Kleidergröße hast du_ _Mei_ _in letzter Zeit gekauft?_

 **15:33 von Blaine:** _12/14 ? Sie steht in letzter Zeit auf diesen Oversized Look, deshalb will sie alles etwas weiter haben._

 **15:34 von Blaine:** _Für das Kleid? Ich denke mal, sie hat immer noch Größe 10?_

Kurt tut sein Bestes, Mei genau anzuschauen, ohne dass sie es merkt. Sie wird sehr schnell verlegen, wenn Leute sie anstarren. Aber ihm ist auch aufgefallen, dass sie ihren Stil seit letztem Jahr komplett verändert hat. Sie hat die meisten ihrer alten Shirts durch übergroße T-Shirts ersetzt, die lang genug sind, dass sie sie als Kleider tragen könnte. Sie hat sie kunstvoll eingeschnitten und durchscheinende Stoffe und Spitze aufgenäht, so dass sie nicht aussieht, als würde sie von der Wohlfahrt gekleidet, sondern eher wie ein Mode-verrückter Teenie. Es ist eine Art Vintage-Look, etwas, wie es die Olsen Zwillinge früher wohl getragen hätten. Es ist nicht, was andere Mädchen ihres Alters tragen würden, aber er hat sich nie viele Gedanken darum gemacht. In der Mode geht es darum, dein eigenes Ding zu machen und nicht einfach den anderen alles nachzumachen. Er hatte ihren neuen Stil akzeptiert, als ihre Art, sich auszudrücken.

Ihm war nicht aufgefallen, dass ihre neue Kleidung sehr kunstvoll verbarg, wie dünn sie geworden war.

WIE  FINDEST  DU  ES ? fragt Mei und kommt aus der Umkleide in einem atemberaubenden blauen Vokuhila-Kleid, dessen Mieder mit Perlen bestickt ist. Mei sieht aus wie ein Mini-Filmstar. Atemberaubend schön, erwachsen und viel, _viel_ zu klein für ihr Alter.

Bei den Schauspielerinnen, mit denen er arbeitet, ist er an hervorstehende Knochen gewöhnt, aber nicht bei seinem kleinen Mädchen.

ICH  FINDE , ES  SIEHT  AUS , ALS  WÄRE  ES  DIE  MIETE  EINES  GANZEN  JAHRES  WERT , scherzt er und versucht, sich seine Sorgen nicht anmerken zu lassen.

TUT  ES  NICHT , gebärdet sie. ES  KOSTET  2000 $ , DAS  IST  NOCH  NICHT  MAL  EINE  MONATSMIETE .

Kurt verschluckt sich fast. Seit wann glaubt Mei, dass sie ein paar Tausender für ein einziges Kleid ausgeben? Er weiß, dass sie in der Vergangenheit ein paar wirklich hübsche Kleider getragen hat, aber das war für Preisverleihungen oder Rote Teppiche gewesen. Es waren immer geliehene Kleider gewesen, die sie am nächsten Tag zurück gegeben hatten.

DU  WIRST  KEIN  2000 $  KLEID  ZU  EINER  SCHULFEIER  TRAGEN . NEIN , gebärdet er.

ICH  VERSTEHE  DICH  NICHT , DU  BEKOMMST  SO  VIELE  ANDERE  SACHEN  UMSONST , KANNST  DU  NICHT  MIR  ZULIEBE  DEINEN  STAR-RUHM  AUSNUTZEN ? bittet sie.

NEIN , weigert er sich. WIR  BRAUCHEN  KEINE  GESCHENKE . ICH  SAGE  NICHT  NEIN , WEIL  ICH  ES  MIR  NICHT  LEISTEN  KANN , ICH  SAGE  NEIN , WEIL  DU  SO  ETWAS  NICHT  BRAUCHST .

DU  RUINIERST  MEIN  LEBEN , ruft sie, bevor sie zurück in die Umkleide stampft.

 **15:56 von Kurt:** _Mei_ _trägt_ _Größe 8 !!!!!_

 **15:57 von Blaine:** _Das ist unmöglich. Die Kleider fallen wahrscheinlich ziemlich groß aus._

 **15:58 von Kurt:** _Ich kann ihre Wirbel sehen, es liegt nicht am Kleid...._

 **15:59 von Blaine:** _Ich rufe sofort den Arzt an._

 **15:59 von Blaine:** _Ich weiß, dass ihr in letzter Zeit öfter übel war, aber ...._

 **15:59 von Blaine:** _Was, wenn es etwas Schlimmes ist?_

 **16:00 von Kurt:** _Lass uns erst abwarten, was der_ _Arzt_ _sagt._

 

**_* * * *_ **

 

**7\. Januar 2032**

**12:05 von Kurt:** _Wie geht es Mei? Sind die Laborwerte schon da?_

 **12:07 von Blaine:** _Es geht ihr gut. Ich habe ihr massenweise Suppe und alles mögliche gekauft und bis jetzt hat sie alles bei sich behalten. Der Arzt hat Protein-Drinks empfohlen, damit sie wieder auf ihr Gewicht kommt._

 **12:07 von Kurt:** _Und die Labor-Ergebnisse?_

 **12:08 von Blaine:** _Es ist nichts dabei rausgekommen, aber sie sagt immer noch, dass ihr_ _der_ _Bauch weh tut, wenn sie was Festes isst._

 **12:20 von Blaine:** _Na ja, die letzte Ärztin hat versucht, anzudeuten, dass sie_ _alles nur vortäuscht_ _, aber Mei hat richtig geweint, als sie ihr auf den Bauch gedrückt hat. Mein_ _Vertrauen_ _in die Medizin ist also nicht besonders hoch._

 **12:14 von Kurt:** _Wir werden das in den Griff kriegen, okay? Ich liebe dich! Ich muss zurück ans Set._

 **12:15 von Blaine:** _Viel Spaß bei deiner Sex-Szene ;)_

 **12:16 von Kurt:** _Ich muss eine Sex-Szene mit einer Frau drehen, während die Kameras die ganze Zeit laufen und meine Filmcrew_ _peinlicherweise_ _zusieht ..... mach dich nicht lustig über mich. Du weißt, wie ich solche Tage hasse._

 **12:17 von Blaine:** _Stell dir einfach vor, dass ich es bin._

 **12:18 von Kurt:** _Das wäre leichter, wenn mein Szenen-Partner ein Mann wäre, mein Schatz._

 **12:19 von Blaine:** _Da hast du recht. Aber wenn du mit der Szene fertig bist, verspreche ich dir für nachher eine schöne Belohnung...._

 **12:20 von Kurt:** _Die meinst eine Video-Telefon-und-keine-Kinder-in-der-Nähe-Belohnung?_

 **12:22 von Blaine:** _Wart's ab und lass dich überraschen._

 **12:22 von Kurt:** _Ich bin erst seit 24_ _Stunden_ _in LA und vermisse euch schon! Drück die Mädchen von mir und gib ihnen einen Kuss und schreib mir, wenn ihr noch irgendwas über Mei herausfindet. Ich ruf dich heut Abend an, wenn ich zuhause bin._

 

**_* * * *_ **

 

**14\. Februar 2032**

**05:05 von Blaine:** _Was, wenn sie es absichtlich macht?_

Kurt wacht auf, als eine Textnachricht von Blaine auf seinem Handy ankommt. Er ist erst vor drei Stunde von einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung nachhause gekommen und ihm bleiben nur zwei Stunden, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg ins Studio machen muss, aber er kann einen Text seines Mannes nicht einfach ignorieren. Blaine achtet normalerweise immer peinlich genau auf die Zeitverschiebung und schreibt ihm nie vor 7 Uhr Los-Angeles-Zeit, außer es ist was Schlimmes passiert.

 **05:06 von Kurt:** _Wie kommst du darauf?_

Er braucht nicht erst zu fragen, wer _sie_ ist, seit Kurt während der Weihnachts-Drehpause zuhause war, ist Mei ihr einziges Gesprächsthema.

 **05:08 von Blaine:** _Ich wollte ihr zum Valentinstag etwas Besonderes ins Schließfach legen, weil sie so lange krank gewesen ist ........ stattdessen habe ich MASSENWEISE unangerührtes Essen darin gefunden._

 **05:09 von Kurt:** _Aber wir wissen doch, dass ihr schlecht war und sie nichts essen konnte._

 **05:10 von Blaine:** _Ganz genau! Wir wissen, dass ihr schlecht war, warum also erzählt sie mir, dass sie wieder alles essen kann, wenn es nicht stimmt? Warum lügt sie mich an?_

 **05:11 von Kurt:** _Willst du damit sagen, dass sie magersüchtig ist?_

 **05:11 von Kurt:** _Nein._

 **05:11 von Kurt:** _Das kann nicht sein....._

 **05:12 von Kurt:** _Was sollen wir jetzt tun?_

 **05:13 von Blaine:** _Ich bin jetzt auf dem Weg zum Schulpsychologen, um zu hören, was er dazu sagt._

 **05:14 von Kurt:** _Ich sollte heim kommen. Ich werde den schnellstmöglichen Flug buchen._

 **05:15 von Blaine:** _Nein._

 **05:15 von Blaine:** _Lass uns erst mal abwarten, was der Psychologe sagt._

 **05:16 von Kurt:** _Ich werde Freitagabend oder Samstagmorgen zuhause sein. Sobald meine letzte Szene fertig gedreht ist. Mein Agent_ _soll_ _meine Wochenend-_ _Verpflichtungen absagen._ _._

 **07:02 von Blaine:** _Oh mein Gott, es stimmt......_

 **07:03 von Kurt:** _Scheiße_

 **07:04 von Kurt:** _Was machen wir jetzt?_

 **07:05 von Blaine:** _Wir können nur abwarten._

 **07:06 von Blaine:** _Sie sagt, sie könnte von alleine wieder aufhören. Der Psychologe hat für die gesamte nächste Woche tägliche Treffen mit ihr angesetzt und ich soll ihre_ _Mahlzeiten_ _genau überwachen. Wir werden sehen, wie sie sich macht und danach entscheiden, ob sie in eine Klinik muss, oder ob wir nur mit ihr zu einem Therapeuten müssen._

 **07:07 von Kurt:** _Ich verstehe nicht, wie das passieren konnte?_

 **07:09 von Blaine:** _Ich bin auch nicht sicher. Sie sagt, sie hat nur eine Diät machen wollen, aber ich weiß, dass da noch mehr ist, was sie mir nicht erzählt._

 **07:20 von Blaine:** _Ich muss jetzt aber_ _los_ _. Skylar hat meinen Unterricht übernommen, aber wir wissen beide, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung von Musik hat. Ich rufe dich nach der_ _Schule_ _an._

 

**_* * * *_**

 

**3\. April 2032**

DU  SIEHST  RICHTIG  GUT  AUS , SÜSSE , sagt Kurt per Videophone zu Mei. Sie ist gerade von ihrer letzten Therapiestunde nachhause gekommen. Der Arzt, der Mei behandelt, hat gesagt, dass Mei ein gutes Kind sei, das einfach nur eine schlechte Entscheidung getroffen habe und dass sie keine Therapie mehr nötig hätte, denn es gäbe nichts, was er mit ihr aufarbeiten müsste. Sie war ein glückliches Kind. Allerdings ermahnte er sie, sie noch eine Weile im Auge zu behalten und sofort mit ihr wiederzukommen, wenn sich etwas änderte.

Kurt ist sich nicht so sicher, dass die Probleme, die Mei hatte, innerhalb von 6 Wochen aus der Welt geschafft sein sollen, aber er kann nicht leugnen, dass Mei fröhlicher ist als im gesamten letzten Jahr. Und sie isst wieder 3 Mahlzeiten am Tag. Es scheint eine ziemlich schnelle Kehrtwendung zu sein, aber was weiß er schon davon? Wenn der Therapeut nicht beunruhigt ist, warum soll er sich dann Gedanken machen?

ICH  FÜHLE  MICH  WIRKLICH  GUT , gebärdet Mei und strahlt ihn an. ES  TUT  MIR  LEID , DASS  ICH  DIR  UND  DAD  SOLCHE  SORGEN  GEMACHT  HABE .

WIR  WERDEN  UNS  IMMER  UM  DICH  SORGEN , antwortet er. ABER  ICH  BIN  FROH , ZU  HÖREN , DASS  ES  DIR  BESSER  GEHT .

ABSOLUT ! ICH  WEISS  WIRKLICH  NICHT , WAS  ICH  MIR  DABEI  GEDACHT  HABE . ICH  NEHME  MAL  AN , WEIL  ANDERE  ES  AUCH  MACHEN , DACHTE  ICH , ES  WÄRE  EINE  GUTE  IDEE , ABER  ICH  WEISS  JETZT , DASS  ES  DUMM  WAR . ICH  HABE  KEINE  ESSSTÖRUNG ..... ICH  WAR  EINFACH  NUR  DUMM .

ICH  BIN  ZIEMLICH  SICHER , DASS  MEHRERE  MONATE  LANG  NICHTS  ZU  ESSEN , SEHR  WOHL  NACH  EINER  ESSSTÖRUNG  AUSSIEHT , gebärdet Kurt zaghaft. ES  IST  IN  ORDNUNG , DAZU  ZU  STEHEN .

NEIN , MÄDCHEN  MIT  EINER  ESSSTÖRUNG  SIND  RICHTIG  UNGLÜCKLICH  MIT  SICH  UND  IHREM  LEBEN . ICH  BIN  WIRKLICH  GLÜCKLICH . ICH  WAR  IMMER  SCHON  ZUFRIEDEN  MIT  MEINEM  LEBEN . ICH  HABE  ES  NICHT  GETAN , UM  MICH  SELBST  ZU  BESTRAFEN .

OKAY , antwortet er zögernd und er würde ihr so gerne glauben, aber jede Internetseite, die er in den letzten paar Monaten zu dem Thema konsultiert hat, rät ihm, es nicht zu tun. WARUM  HAST  DU  ES  DANN  GETAN ?

ICH  WEISS  NICHT , sie zuckt die Schultern . ICH  WAR  DUMM . ICH  WERDE  ES  NICHT  WIEDER  TUN . ICH  HABE  ES  AUCH  GAR  NICHT  WIRKLICH  GEMOCHT .

NA , ICH  HOFFE  AUCH  SEHR , DASS  DU  ES  NICHT  WIEDER  TUST , gebärdet Kurt. ES  IST  SEHR  SCHLECHT  FÜR  DICH  UND  ICH  WILL  NICHT  ZUSEHEN , WIE  DU  DEINE  GESUNDHEIT  DAUERHAFT  RUINIERST .

Bei Mei auf dem Bildschirm beginnen die Lichter zu flackern, ein Zeichen, dass jemand an der Haustür klingelt.

ICH  MUSS  GEHEN , verabschiedet sich Mei . DANI  LÄDT  MICH  ZUR  FEIER  DES  TAGES  ZUM  ESSEN  UND  INS  KINO  EIN .

ICH  LIEBE  DICH , VERGISS  DAS  BITTE  NIE , gebärdet er.

ICH  LIEBE  DICH  AUCH , antwortet sie lächelnd . VIEL  SPASS  BEI  DEINEN  DREHARBEITEN  IN  EUROPA !

 

*** * * ***

 

**9\. Mai 2032**

Als Kurt an diesem Abend ans Videotelefon geht, ist das letzte, was er zu sehen erwartet, ein in Tränen aufgelöster Blaine.

WAS  IST  PASSIERT ? fragt er sofort voller Sorge. Blaine ist ein sehr emotionaler Mensch. Bei jeder schnulzigen Fernsehwerbung kämpft er mit den Tränen, aber es kommt nicht oft vor, dass er richtig heult, es sei denn es ist etwas wirklich Schlimmes passiert.

Blaine hebt mehrmals die Hände um zu gebärden, aber jedes Mal fängt er nur noch bitterlicher an zu weinen.

BITTE  SPRICH  MIT  MIR , DU  MACHST  MIR  ANGST , gebärdet Kurt und überlegt panisch, was geschehen sein könnte, dass Blaine so hysterisch ist.

MEI , ist alles, was Blaine gebärden kann, bevor er erneut in Tränen ausbricht.

Kurt braucht keinen weiteren Erklärungen.

NEIN , NICHT  SCHON  WIEDER .

ANSCHEINEND  HAT  ES  NIE  GANZ  AUFGEHÖRT , antwortet Blaine mit zitternden Händen. Kurt sieht ihm an, wie er versucht, sich zu beruhigen, aber vergeblich.

OKAY , OKAY , gebärdet er. ATMEN .

ICH  BIN  DER  SCHLECHTESTE  VATER , DEN  ES  GIBT ! Blaine schlägt seine Hände beim Gebärden so heftig gegeneinander, dass es Kurt nicht überraschen würde, wenn blaue Flecken zurückbleiben.

HÖR  AUF , DU  BIST  KEIN  SCHLECHTER  VATER . SIE  IST  KRANK , DU  HÄTTEST  ES  NICHT  VERHINDERN  KÖNNEN .

WAS , WENN  WIR  SCHULD  SIND ? fragt Blaine. ICH  HABE  IHRE  VIDEOS  ONLINE  GESTELLT , JEDER  WEISS , WER  SIE  IST . DEIN  NAME  IST  ÜBERALL  BEKANNT .... WAS , WENN  _WIR_   IHR  DAS  ANGETAN  HABEN ? GLAUBST  DU , DASS  DER  ÖFFENTLICHE  DRUCK  DIESE  GEFÜHLE  BEI  IHR  AUSGELÖST  HAT ?

HAT  SIE  JEMALS  ETWAS  DARÜBER  GESAGT ? fragt Kurt und das Herz wird ihm schwer.

Wenn er auch nur den geringsten Anteil an dem hat, was Mei sich antut, dann ist er nicht sicher, ob er sich jemals wird verzeihen können. Er weiß, dass ihre Essstörung etwas ist, das in erster Linie sie selbst betrifft und dass sie keine Kontrolle darüber haben, aber die Symptome können sich verschlimmern, je schlechter sie sich fühlt, und wenn sie irgendetwas getan haben, dass sie verunsichert hat ..... er wird sich das nie verzeihen.

NEIN , ABER  SIE  HAT  UNS  SCHLIESSLICH  DIE  GANZE  ZEIT  ANGELOGEN . ICH  WEISS  NICHT , WAS  ICH  GLAUBEN  KANN , Blaine lässt sich an das Kopfteil des Bettes sinken, auf dem er sitzt. Er sieht so schlecht aus, wie Kurt ihn noch nie vorher gesehen hat.

Er wünschte sich, einfach nur mit den Fingern schnippen zu müssen und sofort zuhause zu sein. Dass er Blaine in die Arme nehmen und sie gemeinsam miteinander weinen könnten. Er kann aber nicht. Er ist noch in England und obwohl sie heute das Staffel-Finale fertig gedreht haben, geht sein Rückflug erst morgen.

WIR  MÜSSEN  IHR  HILFE  HOLEN , gebärdet Kurt.

WAS  GLAUBST  DU , WAS  ICH  TUE ? fragt Blaine und richtet sich wieder auf. ICH  HABE  SCHON  FÜR  MORGEN  FRÜH  EINEN  NOTFALL-TERMIN  MIT  IHREM  THERAPEUTEN  AUSGEMACHT .

WAS  HAT  MEI  DAZU  GESAGT ? fragt Kurt.

DASS  SIE  KEINEN  THERAPEUTEN  BRAUCHT .

WENN  SIE  NICHT  SELBST  WILL , DASS  ES  IHR  BESSER  GEHT , DANN  KANN  IHR  KEIN  THERAPEUT  DER  WELT  HELFEN , gebärdet er und hasst sich dafür, es auszusprechen und damit diese Verzweiflung in Blaines Blick auszulösen, aber es muss gesagt werden.

SCHLÄGST  DU  ETWA  VOR , DASS  WIR  GAR  NICHTS  MACHEN ? fragt Blaine mit funkelndem Blick.

NATÜRLICH  NICHT , antwortet Kurt . ABER  SIE  MUSS  ES  SELBST  WOLLEN . DAS  KÖNNEN  NICHT  WIR  FÜR  SIE  TUN .

ICH  WÜNSCHTE  NUR , ICH  WÜSSTE , WAS  ICH  ZU  IHR  SAGEN  SOLL , DAMIT  SIE  VERSTEHT , WIE  PERFEKT  SIE  IST , gebärdet Blaine .

DA  BIST  DU  NICHT  DER  EINZIGE .

 

*** * * ***

 

**11\. Mai 2032**

"Nein, ich habe dir doch gesagt, für mich ist die Sache gelaufen", sagt Kurt am Telefon, während er mit Blaine vor dem Sprechzimmer des Therapeuten wartet, bis Meis Sitzung beendet ist.

"Kurt, du hast Verträge. Ich kann dir ein paar freie Wochen verschaffen. Wir können den Kinofilm zurückstellen. Ich kann all deine Presse-Termine absagen, aber du kannst nicht einfach alles hinschmeißen", erklärt James, Kurts langjähriger Manager.

"Verstehst du nicht? Wir haben hier eine Familienkrise. Ich kann nicht an meine Arbeit denken", sagt er und versucht, sich nicht hineinzusteigern. Blaine regt sich neben ihm, nimmt seine Hand und schenkt ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Er erinnert ihn daran, dass er das Richtige tut.

"Deshalb will ich dir ja ein bisschen freie Zeit verschaffen", sagt James. "Ich verstehe dich. Ich habe auch Kinder. Du musst für deine Familie da sein. Aber diese Krise wird nicht ewig dauern. Wirf nicht alles, wofür du so hart gearbeitet hast einfach weg. Die Dreharbeiten für _'Monarch'_ fangen erst Ende Juli wieder an, und du weißt, wenn du sie bitten würdest, würden sie sie für dich nach hinten verschieben. Verdammt, wir könnten sie womöglich dazu bringen, die 3. Staffel erst im Januar beginnen zu lassen, wenn dir das hilft."

"Ich weiß das zu schätzen", sagt Kurt. "Wirklich. Und du weißt, dass ich mich nicht von allem zurückziehen würde, wenn es nicht absolut wichtig wäre. Ich kann sie nicht alle auf glühenden Kohlen sitzen lassen, bis ich Bescheid gebe, dass ich zurückkomme. Ich kann nicht verlangen, dass jeder seine Pläne für mich ändert, wenn ich nicht versprechen kann, wann ich wieder bereit bin zum Arbeiten. Auf gar keinen Fall werde ich Mei das Gefühl geben, dass sie sich mit ihrer Therapie beeilen muss, damit ich wieder zurück zur Arbeit kann. Du musst alles absagen. Wenn irgendjemand mich nicht aus dem Vertrag entlassen will, dann werde ich sie persönlich anrufen, um sie zu überzeugen."

"Ich würde dich jetzt gerne hassen", sagt James resigniert, was bedeutet, dass er aufgegeben hat.

"Aber du bist ein Vater, deshalb weißt du, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung für meine Familie treffe", sagt Kurt.

"ABC wird uns den Kopf abreißen."

"Sag ihnen einfach, dass ich hiermit all die Gefallen, die ich ihnen im Laufe der Jahre getan habe, alle auf einmal einlöse", sagt Kurt.

"Und du hältst mich wegen Mei auf dem Laufenden?", fragt James. Kurt wird ärgerlich und will ihm gerade sagen, dass er nicht neben dem Telefon zu warten braucht, aber James kommt ihm zuvor. "Ich will nur sicher sein, dass es ihr gut geht. Ich mache mir nämlich auch Sorgen um sie, weißt du?"

"Ja, ich werde dich mit auf die Liste setzen", antwortet Kurt.

"Du bist ein guter Vater", sagt James.

"Da bin ich mir im Moment nicht so sicher", antwortet Kurt. "Aber danke."

 

*** * * ***

 

**19\. Mai 2032**

DU  HÖRST  AUF ? Mei steht entsetzt vom Tisch auf.

ICH  NEHME  MIR  EINE  AUSZEIT , gebärdet Kurt . ICH  GLAUBE , ES  IST  WICHTIG , DASS  ICH  JETZT  ZUHAUSE  BIN .

DU  SOLLTEST  MORGEN  LOSFLIEGEN , UM  DEINEN  FILM  ZU  DREHEN ! Mei gebärdet mit weit ausholenden dramatischen Bewegungen, wie sie es sonst nur macht, wenn sie in Panik gerät.

ALLES  IN  ORDNUNG, gebärdet Blaine und hebt die Hände in einer Geste, die beruhigend wirken soll, aber es hilft nichts.

NEIN ! NICHTS  IST  IN  ORDNUNG ! gebärdet sie hysterisch. JETZT  WIRD  AUCH  NOCH  DIE  GANZE  WELT  SAUER  AUF  MICH  SEIN , WEIL  DU  MIT  DEM  FILMEN  AUFHÖRST !

SOLLEN  SIE  DOCH , antwortet Kurt . DIE  FAMILIE  KOMMT  ZUERST  UND  DAS  WEISST  DU .

WARUM  STREITET  IHR  ALLE , Maddy kommt mit einem ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen.

ES  IST  NICHTS , SÜSSE , versucht Blaine, sie zu beruhigen. GEH  WIEDER  IN  DEIN  BETT .

IST  ES , WEIL  MEI  NICHTS  ISST ? fragt Maddy unschuldig.

DAS  IST  NICHT  ZU  GLAUBEN ! Mei wirft verzweifelt die Arme in die Luft, stürmt die Treppe hoch und knallt ihre Zimmertür hinter sich zu.

WARUM  IST  MEI  IMMER  SO  TRAURIG ? fragt Maddy und fängt an zu weinen. Blaine nimmt sie in den Arm und versucht, sie zu beruhigen.

GEH  DU  ZU  IHR . ICH  KOMME  NACH , WENN  ICH  MADDY  ZURÜCK  INS  BETT  GEBRACHT  HABE , schlägt Blaine vor.

Kurt geht die Treppe hoch und bleibt seufzend vor Meis geschlossener Tür stehen. Er braucht einen Moment, um sich zu fassen und überlegt, was er zu ihr sagen soll. Für Situationen wie diese gibt es kein Handbuch, aber es müsste eins geben. Er würde sich viel besser fühlen, wenn er ein Drehbuch hätte, an dem er sich orientieren kann, stattdessen ist er ratlos. Er hat keinen Schimmer, wie er Mei helfen kann, sich besser zu fühlen und das macht ihm Angst.

Er greift nach dem Türknauf, aber es ist abgeschlossen.

"Das kann jetzt nicht dein Ernst sein", murmelt Kurt vor sich hin.

Sie haben eine feste Regel im Haus, dass keine Türen verschlossen werden. Niemals. Nachdem mehr als die Hälfte der Familienmitglieder taub ist, bedeutet eine verschlossene Tür, dass es nahezu unmöglich ist, jemanden auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

 **21:30 von Kurt:** _Mach die Tür auf, bitte._

 **21:34 von Kurt:** _Das ist kein Spiel. Mach auf ! Unser_ _Gespräch_ _ist noch nicht zu Ende._

Mei antwortet nicht, aber er kann sie in ihrem Zimmer herumstampfen hören. Sie ist also nicht ins Bett gegangen.

 **21:36 von Kurt:** _Mei !_

SIE  HAT  DICH  AUSGESPERRT ? fragt Blaine, als er die Treppe heraufkommt. Maddy weint an seiner Schulter und bemerkt nicht, was los ist.

Kurt nickt. SIE  BEANTWORTET  AUCH  MEINE  TEXTNACHRICHTEN  NICHT .

VIELLEICHT  IST  SIE  EINGESCHLAFEN ? fragt Blaine hoffnungsvoll.

ICH  KANN  SIE  DRINNEN  HÖREN , gebärdet Kurt und Blaine seufzt tief.

BRING  MADDY  INS  BETT , ES  IST  GUT , sagt Kurt und versucht, sich selbst damit mindestens genau so viel Mut zuzusprechen wie Blaine.

 **21:43 von Kurt:** _Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du mich nicht hereinlässt._

2 **1:45 von Mei:** _Ich will deine Hilfe nicht. Geh weg!_

 **21:45 von Kurt:** _Ich bin dein Vater. Ich werde niemals einfach so weggehen. Nicht, wenn du mich brauchst._

Mei antwortet nicht, aber er hört, wie etwas laut gegen die Tür kracht und ihm ist klar, dass sie irgendetwas geworfen haben muss, aber er weiß nicht was. Er rüttelt an der Tür und wirft sich mit dem ganzen Körper dagegen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie nachgeben wird, wenn er nur genügend Kraft aufwendet.

MACHT  SIE  IMMER  NOCH  NICHT  AUF ? fragt Blaine, als er gute 15 Minuten später aus dem Zimmer kommt, das sich Maddy und Li teilen.

Kurt ist sicher, dass seine ganze Seite am Morgen von Hämatomen übersät sein wird, aber es ist ihm egal. Er muss nirgendwo hin. Es gibt kein Fotoshooting, auf das er sich vorbereiten muss. Wen kümmern also Hämatome.

VIELLEICHT  SOLLTEN  WIR  SIE  EINFACH  IN  RUHE  LASSEN , Blaine sieht aus, als wolle er aufgeben. SIE  KANN  NICHT  EWIG  DA  DRIN  BLEIBEN . IRGENDWANN  MUSS  SIE  ZUR  TOILETTE  ODER  SO .

WAHRSCHEINLICH , gebärdet Kurt, nimmt Blaine an der Hand und folgt ihm ins Schlafzimmer. Als Blaine gerade die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnet, hört Kurt ein furchteinflößendes Krachen. Er weiß, dass es schlimm ist, denn sogar Blaine spürt es und fragt, WAS  WAR  DAS ?

Kurt rennt zurück zu Meis Zimmer und beginnt von neuem an die Tür zu hämmern und sich dagegen zu werfen. Er will die Tür aufbrechen, damit sie endlich sicher sein können, dass es Mei gut geht. Er kann sie laut schreien hören, aber ob aus Frust oder vor Schmerz, kann er nicht erkennen.

WARUM  HABEN  WIR  KEINEN  SCHLÜSSEL ? fragt Kurt. Blaine kann nur die Schultern zucken. Sie haben die Schlüssel zu den Schlafzimmern schon vor geraumer Zeit verloren und es immer wieder verpasst, sie zu ersetzen. Er kann nicht fassen, dass sie so dumm waren und nie die Notwendigkeit dafür gesehen haben.

DENKST  DU , WIR  KÖNNEN  DAS  SCHLOSS  KNACKEN ? fragt Blaine. WEISST  DU , WIE  MAN  DAS  MACHT ?

SEH  ICH  AUS  WIE  EIN  EINBRECHER ? fragt Kurt. NATÜRLICH  WEISS  ICH  NICHT  WIE  MAN  SOWAS  MACHT .

Blaine zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche und reicht es Kurt. DU  BIST  MÜDE , LASS  ES  MICH  VERSUCHEN , gebärdet er. GOOGLE  DU , WIE  MAN  EIN  SCHLOSS  KNACKT .

Blaine versucht, die Tür aufzubrechen, während Kurt im Internet nach einer Lösung für ihr Problem sucht. Er sieht sich mehrmals ein YouTube-Video an, das zeigt, wie man ein Schloss mit einer Haarnadel aufmachen kann, dann eilt er ins Badezimmer der Mädchen, um ein paar Haarklammern zu holen.

 **22:24 von Kurt:** _Mach jetzt die Tür auf, bevor wir sie aufbrechen._

Er schreibt ihr ein letztes Mal, bevor er Blaine zur Seite schiebt, um sich vor dem Schloss hinzuknien und es zu bearbeiten. Er versucht es mehrere Male, aber egal, in welchem Winkel er ansetzt, das Schloss gibt nicht nach.

WAS  MACHEN  WIR  JETZT ? fragt Kurt und wirft die Haarklammern frustriert auf den Boden.

 Er hört Glas zerschmettern und zuckt zusammen.

 WAS ? fragt Blaine.

 GLAS , antwortet er zutiefst beunruhigt. DU  DENKST  NICHT , DASS  ES  DAS  FENSTER  WAR , ODER ?

Sie schauen sich entsetzt an und beginnen, gemeinsam auf die Tür einzuschlagen und sich dagegen zu werfen, in der Hoffnung, dass die Scharniere unter ihrem vereinten Gewicht endlich nachgeben werden.

Die Türscharniere. Kurt hält inne und untersucht die Türkante, auf der Suche nach einer Lösung, aber die Scharniere sind auf der Innenseite. Aber das heißt nicht, dass es keinen anderen Weg gibt. Kurt kniet sich erneut vor den Türknauf und untersucht ihn genau.

VERSUCHST  DU  ES  NOCH  EINMAL  MIT  DEM  SCHLOSS ? fragt Blaine, der Mei gerade eine weitere Textnachricht schickt.

Kurt entdeckt den winzigen Riegel an der Seite und hat eine Idee. Er eilt ins Schlafzimmer und durchwühlt ihren Schrank, bis er seinen Werkzeugkoffer findet, dann rennt er zurück.

WAS  SOLL  DAS  BRINGEN ? fragt Blaine und sieht ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

WARTS  AB , ICH  GLAUBE , ICH  KANN  DAS  SCHLOSS  ABSCHRAUBEN , gebärdet Kurt.

"Was macht ihr da?", Maddy steht wieder im Flur, dieses Mal mit Li im Schlepptau.

GEHT  WIEDER  INS  BETT , gebärdet Blaine.

KRIEGT  MEI  ÄRGER ? fragt Li.

Kurt ignoriert die Mädchen und überlässt sie Blaine. Er hat jetzt nur noch den einen Gedanken, sicherzustellen, dass es Mei gut geht und sie nicht irgendeine Riesendummheit begeht. Wenn ihr irgendwas zustößt, und er es nicht rechtzeitig schafft ..... er will gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken. Er konzentriert sich nur darauf, die Tür aufzubekommen.

Mit dem Werkzeug hebelt er zuerst den Knauf ab und dann die Metallplatte, bis er freien Zugang zum Schloss hat. Er untersucht den Mechanismus sorgfältig mit einer Taschenlampe und versucht einen Weg zu finden, ihn zu öffnen. Er braucht mehrere Versuche, aber schließlich schafft er es, das Schloss zu entriegeln und die Tür zu öffnen.

GOTT  SEI  DANK , gebärdet Blaine, als sie Meis Zimmer betreten, Maddy und Li direkt hinter ihnen.

Im Zimmer erwartet sie Chaos. Überall liegen Bücher verstreut, ein ganzes Regal ist umgestoßen und der Teppich ist übersät mit Spiegelscherben. Das Fenster ist glücklicherweise intakt. Kurt sieht sich im ganzen Zimmer nach Mei um, aber es ist Maddy, die sie findet.

MEI ? gebärdet sie zaghaft und öffnet weit die Tür zu ihrem begehbaren Kleiderschrank, bis sie Mei entdecken, die sich in der Ecke verkrochen hat. Hinter all ihren Kleidern ist sie kaum zu sehen.

OH  SÜSSE , gebärdet Blaine, kriecht zu ihr hin und nimmt sie fest in die Arme.

ICH  WEISS  NICHT , WAS  MIT  MIR  NICHT  STIMMT , jammert Mei und schon weinen sie alle fünf und halten sich gegenseitig fest in einer einzigen großen Umarmung.

Alles wird wieder gut werden. Es muss einfach wieder gut werden.

 

*** * * ***

 

**20\. Mai 2032**

ICH  HABE  ANGST , gesteht Mei, als sie vor der Klinik, die Meis Therapeut empfohlen hat, aus dem Auto steigen.

Sie ist in Philadelphia, was Kurt gar nicht gefällt, aber er weiß, dass es Mei gut tun wird, für eine Weile aus der Stadt zu verschwinden, weg von der öffentlichen Aufmerksamkeit. Die Klinik liegt abgelegen auf diesem idyllischen Berg, umgeben von unzähligen Bäumen. Es sieht aus, als könnte sie Mei genau die kleine Erholungspause bieten, die sie jetzt in ihrem Leben braucht.

ES  IST  GANZ  NATÜRLICH , SICH  ZU  FÜRCHTEN , versichert ihr Blaine. ABER  DAS  IST  ES  DOCH , WAS  DU  WOLLTEST . EIN  ORT , AN  DEN  DU  DICH  ZURÜCKZIEHEN  KANNST , UM  DEINE  GEDANKEN  ZU  ORDNEN  UND  WIEDER  EINEN  KLAREN  KOPF  ZU  BEKOMMEN .

KANN  ICH  DAS  NICHT  ZUHAUSE  MIT  EUCH  TUN ? fragt Mei und beginnt zu weinen. Blaine sieht aus, als würde er sie am Liebsten einpacken, wieder mit zurück nach New York nehmen und nie wieder loslassen.

WENN  DU  WIRKLICH  AUF  GAR  KEINEN  FALL  BLEIBEN  WILLST , DANN  KÖNNEN  WIR  DARÜBER  REDEN , sagt Kurt. ABER  WIR  HABEN  GESTERN  ABEND  ENTSCHIEDEN , DASS  DIESE  KLINIK  DIR  GUT  TUN  WIRD  UND  DU  WARST  EINVERSTANDEN . WIR  SOLLTEN  SIE  UNS  WENIGSTENS  ANSCHAUEN .

MADDY  UND  LI  WERDEN  MICH  HASSEN , gebärdet Mei mit einer Hand, während sie mit der anderen Blaines Arm in einem eisernen Griff gepackt hält.

NIEMAND  WIRD  DICH  HASSEN , beschwichtigt Blaine. DEINE  SCHWESTERN  WÜNSCHEN  SICH , DASS  ES  DIR  WIEDER  BESSER  GEHT .

Mei nickt, sagt aber kein Wort während der folgenden Stunden, in denen sie durch das Zentrum geführt werden und die beiden Frauen kennenlernen, die sich um Mei kümmern werden. Zum Glück konnte ihr Therapeut ein Behandlungszentrum ausfindig machen, das wenigstens _eine_ Therapeutin beschäftigt, die fließend ASL beherrscht.

IN  NUR  9  TAGEN  WERDEN  WIR  SCHON  WIEDER  HIER  SEIN  FÜR  DAS  FAMILIENWOCHENENDE , gebärdet Blaine, als es Zeit für sie ist, sich zu verabschieden. Kurt wischt die Tränen von Meis Gesicht, als Blaine anfügt, DU  WIRST  GAR  KEINE  ZEIT  HABEN , UNS  ZU  VERMISSEN .

WENN  ES  MIR  BIS  DAHIN  BESSER  GEHT , KANN  ICH  DANN  WIEDER  MIT  NACHHAUSE  KOMMEN ? fragt sie.

ICH  GLAUBE , DASS  ES  LÄNGER  ALS  9  TAGE  DAUERN  WIRD , BIS  ES  DIR  BESSER  GEHT . ÜBERSTÜRZE  DEINE  BEHANDLUNG  NICHT . SO  SEHR  WIR  UNS  AUCH  ALLE  WÜNSCHEN , DASS  DU  WIEDER  NACHHAUSE  KOMMST , ABER  WENN  DU  NICHT  BEREIT  DAZU  BIST , DANN  WERDEN  WIR  ALLE  NUR  WIEDER  HIER  LANDEN .

ES  TUT  MIR  LEID , DASS  ICH  EUCH  SO  ENTTÄUSCHT  HABE , gebärdet Mei und blickt dabei stur zu Boden.

Kurt winkt, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und versichert sich, dass sie ihn auch wirklich ansieht, als er gebärdet DU  KÖNNTEST  UNS  NIEMALS  ENTTÄUSCHEN . WIR  LIEBEN  DICH .

 

*** * * ***

 

**26\. Juni 2032**

Es ist das monatliche Familienwochenende in Meis Klinik und dazu gehört, dass sie zusammen mit Mei eine Familientherapie wahrnehmen, um eventuelle familiäre Situationen zu verarbeiten, die möglicherweise zusätzliche Trigger gewesen sein könnten für Meis Probleme. ICH  MÖCHTE , DASS  JEDER  MIR  _EIN_   GEFÜHL  NENNT , DAS  ER  FÜHLT  UND  MIR  _EINEN_   GRUND  NENNT , WARUM , fordert die Therapeutin Sarah sie während ihrer Therapiesitzung auf.

SCHULDIG , gebärdet Kurt . WEIL  ICH  FÜR  MEINE  ARBEIT  SO  OFT  VON  DAHEIM  WEG  BIN  UND  NICHT  OFT  GENUG  DA  WAR .

AUCH  SCHULDIG , gebärdet Blaine . WEIL  ICH  BEI  MEI  DAHEIM  WAR UND  HÄTTE  MERKEN  MÜSSEN , WIE  ERNST  DIE  LAGE  IST . UND  ICH  HABE  DAS  GEFÜHL , DASS  ES  VIELLEICHT  MEINE  SCHULD  IST , DASS — —

ZUNÄCHST  NUR  _EIN_ GRUND , unterbricht Sarah ihn lächelnd. MANCHMAL  IST  ES  LEICHTER , EINES  NACH  DEM  ANDEREN  ZU  BEARBEITEN . WIR  VERSUCHEN  HIER  ZU  LERNEN , UNS  VON  UNSEREN  EMOTIONEN  NICHT  ÜBERWÄLTIGEN  ZU  LASSEN .

NATÜRLICH , antwortet Blaine. TUT MIR LEID .

SCHON  IN  ORDNUNG , gebärdet Sarah. MEI , MÖCHTEST  DU  DEINEN  ELTERN  ERZÄHLEN , WAS  DU  FÜHLST ?

Mei rutscht unbehaglich auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, bevor sie sich endlich aufrichtet und antwortet. ICH  GLAUBE , ICH  FÜHLE  MICH  SCHLECHT , sagt sie und belässt es dabei.

WARUM  FÜHLST  DU  DICH  SCHLECHT ? fragt Sarah.

ICH  WOLLTE  IHNEN  NIE  DAS  GEFÜHL  GEBEN , DASS  ES  IHRE  SCHULD  WÄRE , gebärdet sie und Kurt sieht ein paar Tränen über ihre Wange rollen.

HAST  DU  IHNEN  JEMALS  EHRLICH  GESAGT , WARUM  DU  DAS  GEFÜHL  HAST , DICH  AUSHUNGERN  ZU  MÜSSEN ?

Mei schüttelt den Kopf und sackt wieder in sich zusammen.

WAS  IMMER  AUCH  DER  GRUND  IST , WIR  WERDEN  DICH  IMMER  LIEBEN , ermutigt Blaine sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

MANCHMAL  HABE  ICH  DAS  GEFÜHL , ALS  HÄTTET  IHR  EIN  ANDERES  BABY  VERDIENT  GEHABT , gebärdet Mei und Kurt zerspringt das Herz in tausend Scherben bei ihrem Geständnis, aber er muss sich, um Meis Willen zusammenreißen. Wenn er vor ihren Augen zu weinen beginnt, wird sie sich nur noch mehr unter Druck fühlen.

DU  WARST  IMMER  UNSER  WUNSCHKIND , sagt Blaine . UND  DAS  WIRST  DU  AUCH  IMMER  BLEIBEN .

MANCHMAL , gebärdet Kurt plötzlich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, HABE  ICH  DAS  GEFÜHL , DASS  DU  EINEN  BESSEREN  VATER  VERDIENT  HAST .

 

*** * * ***

 

  **4\. Juli 2032**

HALLO LEUTE ! Meis Gesicht erscheint auf dem Bildschirm und sie schenkt ihren kleinen Schwestern ein strahlendes Lächeln, aber Kurt kann die feinen Risse in dieser perfekten Fassade erkennen. Früher hat er das nicht gekonnt, aber er hat mittlerweile gelernt, sie zu durchschauen.

MEI ! Maddy und Li springen begeistert vor dem Videophone-Bildschirm herum.

Seit Mei in der Klinik ist, haben sie sie nur via Bildschirm gesehen. Die Mädchen sind noch zu klein, um an all den Familienwochenend-Aktivitäten teilzunehmen und Kurt und Blaine wollten sich nicht damit auseinandersetzen müssen, dass einer von ihnen früher ins Hotel zurück müsste wegen ihrer Schlafenszeiten -- oder Therapiesitzungen verpassen. Deshalb hatten sie kurzerhand beschlossen, die Mädchen während der Familienwochenenden bei Dani und Santana zu lassen, um sich während der 3 Tage pro Monat, die sie mit Mei verbringen durften, ganz auf sie konzentrieren zu können.

Kurt weiß, dass es die beste Lösung war, aber es bricht ihm dennoch das Herz zu sehen, wie sehr die Mädchen einander vermissen.

DU  WIRST  DEN  STRAND  VERPASSEN , erklärt Li und zeigt Mei ihre Strandtasche voller Sandspielsachen.

UND  DAS  FEUERWERK ! fügt Maddy hinzu . WIR  TREFFEN  UNS  MIT  DANI , SANTANA , ONKEL  SEBASTIAN  UND  ONKEL  CARTER  AUF  CONEY  ISLAND .

ICH  WEISS , antwortet Mei traurig . ABER  HIER  GIBT  ES  AUCH  EIN  FEUERWERK .

HABT  IHR  AUCH  EISCREME ? fragt Li.

JA , WIR  HABEN  EISCREME , antwortet Mei und sie wirkt unangenehm berührt, wie immer, wenn die Rede aufs Essen kommt.

WIRST  DU  SIE  ESSEN ? fragt Maddy, und Kurt verdreht die Augen. Ihr Fingerspitzengefühl hat sie ganz klar von Blaine geerbt. Auf gar keinen Fall hat sie das von ihm.

OKAY , unterbricht Kurt, bevor Mei antworten muss. WARUM  GEHT  IHR  JETZT  NICHT  NACH  OBEN  UND  ZIEHT  EURE  SCHUHE  AN , WIR  MÜSSEN  BALD  LOS .

NA  GUT , meckert Maddy.

TSCHÜSS  MEI ! verabschieden sich beide Mädchen, werfen Mei Handküsse zu und sagen ihr, wie sehr sie sie lieben.

ES  TUT  MIR  LEID  WEGEN  MADDY , gebärdet Kurt. DIE  BEIDEN  VERSTEHEN  IMMER  NOCH  NICHT  WIRKLICH , WARUM  DU  NICHT  HIER  SEIN  KANNST . OBWOHL  WIR  IMMER  WIEDER  VERSUCHEN , ES  IHNEN  ZU  ERKLÄREN .

NA JA , SIE  SIND  JA  AUCH  ERST  6 . Mei zuckt die Schultern.

LASS  MADDY  NICHT  SEHEN , DASS  DU  DAS  GESAGT  HAST , SIE  IST  JETZT  7  UND  SORGT  DAFÜR , DASS  JEDER  ES  WEISS , Kurt versucht die Stimmung ein wenig zu heben und ein Lächeln auf Meis Gesicht zu zaubern.

OH JA , DAS  KANN  ICH  MIR  VORSTELLEN , antwortet Mei . ICH  WÜNSCHTE , ICH  KÖNNTE  MIT  EUCH  GEHEN .

WIR  AUCH , gebärdet Kurt. ABER  BALD  WIRST  DU  WIEDER  BEI  UNS  SEIN .

ICH  FÜHLE  MICH  NUR , ALS  WÄRE  ICH  NICHT  EINMAL  MEHR  EIN  TEIL  DER  FAMILIE . ICH  HABE  ANGST , BIS  ICH  WIEDER  ZURÜCK  KOMME , DASS  IHR  FESTSTELLEN  WERDET , DASS  DIE  FAMILIE  BESSER  DRAN  IST  OHNE  MICH .

Kurt würde ihr am liebsten sagen, dass sie aufhören soll, so ein dummes Zeug zu reden. Aber Mei offenbart sich ihm gegenüber nicht oft so deutlich und die Therapeutin hat ihnen gesagt, wie wichtig es ist, dass sie Meis Gefühle bestätigen und nicht abwerten, damit sie sich sicher fühlt, wenn sie sich ihnen öffnet. Wenn sie endlich anfängt, mit ihm zu reden, wenn sie durcheinander und unglücklich ist, dann bedeutet das einen Riesenfortschritt in ihrer Entwicklung.

ICH  VERSTEHE , DASS  ES  SICH  SO  FÜR  DICH  ANFÜHLEN  MUSS , WENN  DU  SO  WEIT  VON  UNS  WEG  BIST , sagt er also stattdessen. ABER  IN  UNSEREN  HERZEN  IST  EIN  GROSSES  MEI – FÖRMIGES  LOCH  SEIT  DU  WEG  BIST  UND  DAS  FÜLLT  SICH  ERST  WIEDER , WENN  DU  GLÜCKLICH  UND  GESUND  UND  WIEDER  HIER  BEI  UNS  DAHEIM  BIST .

Mei nickt, sagt aber weiter nichts. Blaine kommt die Treppe herunter und winkt Mei begeistert zu.

WIE  GEHT  ES  DIR , MEIN  SCHATZ ? fragt er.

ICH  KOMME  GANZ  GUT  KLAR , antwortet sie. SIE  VERSUCHEN  HIER  ZUM  NATIONALFEIERTAG  FESTTAGSSTIMMUNG  ZU  MACHEN , ABER  ES  IST  IRGENDWIE  ZIEMLICH  ÖDE . ICH  WÜNSCHTE , SIE  WÜRDEN  MIT  UNS  AN  DEN  STRAND  GEHEN .

WIR  WERDEN  AN  DEN  STRAND  GEHEN , WENN  DU  NACHHAUSE  KOMMST , verspricht Blaine. EHRENWORT . SELBST  WENN  ES  DREISSIG  GRAD  MINUS  SIND !

ICH  HOFFE  DOCH , SIE  LASSEN  MICH  HIER  RAUS , BEVOR  ES  DREISSIG  GRAD  MINUS  SIND ! gebärdet Mei lachend, und obwohl es nicht das fröhlichste Lachen ist, dass sie je von ihr gehört haben, so ist es doch das erste Lachen seit Monaten, und das zählt Kurt als Gewinn.

WÜRDE  ES  DIR  BESSER  GEHEN , WENN  WIR  DIR  FOTOS  SCHICKEN , ODER  SCHLECHTER ? fragt Kurt.

BESSER , GLAUBE  ICH , antwortet sie zögernd. ICH  MUSS  SCHLUSS  MACHEN . SIE  RUFEN  UNS  FÜR  DAS  GRUPPENGESPRÄCH .

ICH  WÜNSCHE  DIR  EINE  GUTE  GESPRÄCHSRUNDE , gebärdet Kurt und Blaine wünscht ihr Glück.

ACH , BEINAHE  HÄTTE  ICH  VERGESSEN , WARUM  ICH  EIGENTLICH  ANGERUFEN  HABE , gebärdet sie und errötet leicht. ICH  HABE  HEUTE  MORGEN  MEIN  GANZES  FRÜHSTÜCK  AUFGEGESSEN .

DAS  IST  GROSSARTIG , SÜSSE , Kurt merkt, wie ihn die Gefühle zu überwältigen drohen. ICH  BIN  WIRKLICH  STOLZ  AUF  DICH .

ES  IST  DOCH  NUR  FRÜHSTÜCK , wehrt sie mit einem Augenrollen ab, aber er sieht ihr an, wie stolz sie selbst darüber ist, und wie glücklich es sie macht, dass sie beide sich so für sie freuen.

 Auch wenn es _nur_ Frühstück ist, aber es ist ein Fortschritt.

 

*** * * ***

 

**24\. Juli 2032**

UND  WAS  GENAU  WOLLEN  SIE  DAMIT  SAGEN ..... fragt Blaine Sarah, die sie anlächelt, als sie für ein Elterngespräch bei ihr sind, während Mei mit den anderen Patienten beim Yoga ist.

ICH  WILL  SAGEN , DASS  ICH  MEI  GERNE  NOCH  EINE  WEITERE  WOCHE  HIER  BEHALTEN  MÖCHTE , UM  SICHER  ZU  GEHEN , DASS  SIE  AUF  DIE  VERÄNDERUNG  EMOTIONAL  VORBEREITET  IST , ABER  DANACH  KÖNNEN  SIE  SIE  MIT  NACHHAUSE  NEHMEN , eröffnet Sarah ihnen.

OH MEIN GOTT , Blaine strahlt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

UND  SIE  SIND  SICHER , DASS  SIE  BEREIT  IST ? fragt Kurt, der sie liebend gern mit heim nehmen will, aber gleichzeitig Angst hat, dass es noch zu früh sein könnte. Er will sicher gehen, dass sie dieses Mal alles richtig machen. Dass es ihr auch wirklich besser geht, wenn der Therapeut sagt, dass es so ist.

ICH  HABE  HEUTE  MORGEN  MIT  MEI  WÄHREND  UNSERES  EINZELGESPRÄCHS  GEREDET , UND  SIE  FÜHLT  SICH  BEREIT .

DAS  IST  WUNDERBAR , gebärdet Blaine. ICH  BIN  IHNEN  SO  DANKBAR  FÜR  ALLES , WAS  SIE  FÜR  UNS  GETAN  HABEN .

ICH  MÖCHTE  SICHERGEHEN , DASS  SIE  BEIDE  WISSEN , DASS  DIE  SCHLACHT  NOCH  NICHT  GESCHLAGEN  IST . SIE  WIRD  IHR  LEBEN  LANG  DAMIT  ZU  KÄMPFEN  HABEN , UND  SICH  WIEDER  AN  DAS  LEBEN  AUSSERHALB  DIESER  EINRICHTUNG  ZU  GEWÖHNEN  WIRD  HART  WERDEN . SIE  WIRD  AUCH  ZUHAUSE  WEITERHIN  AMBULANTE  THERAPIE  BRAUCHEN , ABER  ICH  GLAUBE , SIE  IST  JETZT  STARK  GENUG , DASS  SIE  KEINE  RUND-UM-DIE-UHR-ÜBERWACHUNG  MEHR  BRAUCHT .

SIE  KOMMT  ALSO  WIRKLICH  HEIM ? fragt Kurt.

AM  31. JULI , gebärdet  Sarah  lächelnd. SIE  WIRD  MORGENS  EINE  LETZTE  SITZUNG  MIT  MIR  HABEN  UND  DANN  WÜRDE  ICH  MICH  GERNE  AUCH  NOCH  EINMAL  MIT  IHNEN  ZUSAMMENSETZEN , UM  MEIS  AMBULANTE  WEITERBEHANDLUNG  ZU  BESPRECHEN . ABER  NACH  DEM  MITTAGESSEN  DÜRFEN  SIE  MIT  IHR  HEIMGEHEN .

SIE  KOMMT  WIRKLICH  HEIM, gebärdet Blaine, nimmt Kurts Hand in seine und drückt sie.

Sie haben es geschafft. Sie haben den schwersten Sturm überstanden und mit ein bisschen Glück, wird alles weitere jetzt in ruhigeren Bahnen verlaufen.

 

*** * * ***

 

**31\. Juli 2032**

FREUST  DU  DICH  AUF  DEINE  SCHWESTERN ? fragt Kurt, als sie mit Mei aus dem Flughafengebäude zu dem wartenden Wagen gehen. Zum Glück haben sie es heute geschafft, den Paparazzi aus dem Weg zu gehen, was fast schon an ein Wunder grenzt, wenn man bedenkt, wie sie ihn verfolgen, seit sich herumgesprochen hat, dass er _Monarch_ verlassen hat.

JA , gebärdet Mei und sieht ziemlich nervös aus. Als sie sich auf dem Rücksitz des Wagens zusammenkuscheln, um zu ihrer Wohnung zu fahren, wo Dani und Santana mit Maddy und Li warten, nehmen sie sie beide in den Arm.

Kurt ist überzeugt, dass Mei ihre ständigen Liebesbezeigungen bald satt haben und wieder ihren Freiraum einfordern wird, aber noch hat sie das nicht getan und weder er noch Blaine haben vor, sie für mehr als ein paar Minuten loszulassen. Es ist so schön, sie wieder daheim zu haben.

Als sie vor ihrem Apartmentgebäude vorfahren, stehen bereits wartende Fotografen vor dem Haus, weshalb Kurt den Fahrer in das Parkdeck unter dem Gebäude dirigiert, damit sie sich hineinschleichen können, ohne dass es jemand mitbekommt.

SIND  DIE  FOTOGRAFEN  WEGEN  MIR  HIER ? fragt Mei und zupft an ihren Ärmeln herum – eine nervöse Angewohnheit, die Kurt mittlerweile zu erkennen gelernt hat.

SIE  SIND  MEINETWEGEN  HIER , erklärt er.

DARUM  MÜSSEN  WIR  UNS  JETZT  KEINE  GEDANKEN  MACHEN , gebärdet Blaine und hilft Mei aus dem Wagen, während Jackson, der Fahrer, Kurt mit Meis Gepäck behilflich ist.

Als sich die Aufzugtüren öffnen, steht Dani lächelnd in der offenen Eingangstür ihrer Wohnung, während Maddy und Li über den Flur in Meis Arme rennen.

SIE  KONNTEN  NICHT  MEHR  WARTEN , erklärt Dani. WIR  STEHEN  SCHON  SEIT  EINER  HALBEN  STUNDE  AUF  DEM  FLUR.

WIR  HABEN  WAS  FÜR  DICH  GEMACHT , gebärdet Maddy und sie und Li nehmen Mei an der Hand und ziehen sie in die Wohnung.

DANKE , DASS  IHR  EUCH  UM  SIE  GEKÜMMERT  HABT , Kurt nimmt Dani in den Arm und küsst sie auf die Wange.

JEDERZEIT  GERNE  WIEDER , gebärdet sie und umarmt auch Blaine.

Als sie die Wohnung betreten, sieht Kurt ein Poster, das die Mädchen gemalt haben. _'Willkommen daheim, Mei'_ steht dort neben einer Zeichnung, von der Kurt annimmt, dass es ihre kleine Familie sein soll, wie sie sich alle fünf umarmen.

GEFÄLLT  ES  DIR ? fragt Li und Mei nickt.

ES  IST  WUNDERSCHÖN , gebärdet sie mit einem nervösen Gesichtsausdruck, und Kurt tut es in der Seele weh, dass sie sich immer noch nicht wieder völlig entspannen kann, nicht einmal in ihrem eigenen Zuhause.

Kurt hört, wie Maddy Dani ins Ohr flüstert: "Können wir jetzt das Lied machen?"

"Hol' Santana", flüstert Dani zurück, dann dreht sie sich zu ihm und zwinkert, wohl wissend, dass er sie gehört hat.

"Lied?", flüstert er und sie lächelt nur geheimnisvoll.

ICH  BRINGE  ERST  MAL  DAS  GEPÄCK  NACH  OBEN , gebärdet Blaine, aber Li hält ihn zurück.

DU  MUSST  WARTEN , befiehlt sie und ihr Blick macht klar, dass sie keinen Widerspruch duldet.

WARUM ? fragt Blaine.

WARTS  AB , gebärdet sie, verdreht dabei die Augen und zieht Blaine zum Sofa, damit er sich setzen soll, dann holt sie Mei und Kurt dazu.

LI , gebärdet Blaine an Kurt und Mei gewandt und macht die Gebärde für 'dickköpfig' mit dem 'L'-Handzeichen. Es ist nicht ihr wirkliches Namenszeichen, aber es ist ein Spitzname, den sie verwenden, wenn Li mal wieder besonders störrisch ist und es entlockt Mei ein Lachen, was besonders schön zu hören ist.

OKAY , WIR  SIND  FERTIG , gebärdet Maddy und kommt zurück ins Zimmer mit Santana im Schlepptau. WIR  HABEN  EWIG  GEÜBT  DAFÜR !

UND  MIT  EWIG  MEINT  SIE  DIE  LETZTEN  ZWEI  TAGE , gebärdet Dani hinter ihrem Rücken, so dass Maddy es nicht sehen kann. Alle müssen vor Lachen losprusten über Maddys Tendenz, alles zu überdramatisieren.

MADDY  UND  ICH  HABEN  EIN  LIED F ÜR  DICH  GEMACHT ! mischt Li sich ein, woraufhin Maddy ärgerlich mit dem Fuß aufstampft.

ICH  HATTE  EINE  GANZE  REDE  VORBEREITET ! gebärdet sie.

TUT  MIR  LEID , ABER  DU  BRAUCHST  ZU  LANGE , bestimmt Li. WIR  WOLLTEN  EIN  LIED  FÜR  DICH  MACHEN , WEIL  WIR  DICH  LIEBEN  UND  VERMISST  HABEN .

Kurt sieht gerührt zu, wie Dani ihre Gitarre holt und ['Home'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mASGCn80lXk) von Ella Eyre zu spielen beginnt, während Maddy gleichzeitig dazu singt und gebärdet. Li folgt mit einem halben Takt Verspätung hinterher, weil sie es noch nicht schafft, die Musik zu _fühlen_ , weshalb sie Maddys Gebärden einfach nachmacht. Santana steht hinter dem Sofa und gebärdet den Text, so dass die Mädchen sie sehen können, falls sie einen Texthänger haben und es ist so ziemlich das Süßeste, was sie je gemacht haben.

Kurt wirft einen Blick zu Mei und Blaine und sieht, wie sie lächelt und versucht ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, und wie er den Mädchen einfach nur voller Rührung zuschaut. Er filmt es noch nicht einmal, was er normalerweise sofort getan hätte. Kurt weiß, dass er Bedenken hat, weitere Videos zu machen, nach allem, was sie durchgemacht haben. Er hat Meis Versicherung, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, noch nicht richtig an sich heran gelassen.

Kurt nimmt sein Handy aus der Tasche und filmt zumindest die zweite Hälfte der Vorführung. Selbst wenn Blaine niemals wieder ein Video machen sollte, dann ist das hier doch etwas, an das sie sich immer werden erinnern wollen.

Als das Lied zu Ende ist, nimmt Mei ihre beiden Schwestern in die Arme und sie halten sich mehrere Minuten lang gegenseitig fest – keine will loslassen, nachdem sie sich monatelang nicht gesehen haben.

DANKE , IHR  BEIDEN , DASS  IHR  DAS  ALLES  HIER  GEPLANT  HABT , sagt Kurt zu Dani und Santana. DAS  WAR  WIRKLICH  SÜSS .

ES  WAR  ALLES  IHRE  IDEE , antwortet Santana und deutet auf Maddy und Li.

SIE  HABEN  SICH  DARAN  ERINNERT , WAS  BLAINE  LETZTES  JAHR  ÜBER  IHREN  BEITRAG  ZU  SEBASTIANS  HOCHZEITSFEIER  GESAGT  HATTE , erklärt Dani, während sie und Santana ihre Handtaschen holen, um zu gehen.

Kurt schaut Blaine neugierig an.

ICH  HABE  IHNEN  GESAGT , DASS  MUSIK  DEN  MENSCHEN  HELFEN  KANN , ZU  ERKENNEN , WIE  SEHR  WIR  SIE  LIEBEN , WENN  WORTE  NICHT  AUSREICHEN , erklärt Blaine und betrachtet seine Mädchen gerührt.

Später am Abend, nachdem sie Mei beim Auspacken geholfen haben, sitzen Kurt und Blaine am Küchentisch und kabbeln sich, wer mit dem Kochen dran ist. Als Mei in die Küche kommt, verstummen sie sofort.

IHR MÜSST NICHT AUFHÖREN ÜBERS ESSEN ZU REDEN , WENN ICH IM ZIMMER BIN , erklärt sie. IHR TUT MIR KEINEN GEFALLEN , WENN IHR MICH VON ALLEM ABSCHIRMT .

DU  HAST  RECHT , gebärdet Kurt. Er _weiß_ , dass sie recht hat, ihre Therapeutin hat es ihm auch gesagt, aber er ist immer noch zögerlich, in ihrer Gegenwart übers Essen zu sprechen, weil er ständig einen Rückfall befürchet.

KÖNNTEN  WIR  VIELLEICHT ..... ICH  MEINE ......ICH  VERSPRECHE  NICHT , DASS  ICH  ALLES  ESSEN  WERDE , ODER  SO ..... ABER ..... KÖNNEN  WIR  ZUM  ESSEN  ZU  DEN  WUS  GEHEN ? fragt Mei.

JA , gebärdet Blaine, während Kurt gleichzeitig voller Begeisterung zustimmt , NATÜRLICH .

Mei nickt und lässt sie wissen, dass sie sich umziehen wird, dann geht sie hoch in ihr Zimmer.

Blaine schaut ihn schockiert an und Kurt ist sicher, dass er selbst genauso aussehen muss. Es ist das erste Mal, seit über einem Jahr, dass sie sich etwas Bestimmtes zum Essen wünscht. Monatelang – selbst _wenn_ sie gegessen hatte – hatte es nur _'mir egal'_ und _'mach, was du denkst'_ geheißen.

Es ist ein Fortschritt.

 

  *** * * *  
**

 

Wie im vorhergehenden Kapitel 'Gerüchte' bereits angedeutet, gewinnt Kurt wenige Wochen später seinen ersten Emmy in der Kategorie Bester Hauptdarsteller für seine Rolle als König Edward in _Monarch._ Er bleibt bis zum Juni des darauffolgenden Jahres in New York bei seiner Familie, um für Blaine und vor allem auch für Mei da zu sein. Während dieser Zeit übernimmt er nur für 15 Wochen eine seiner 'alten' Broadwayrollen und dreht den ein oder anderen Werbe-Clip für Armani, mit denen er einen langfristigen Vertrag hat.

In den Sommerferien 2033 fliegt die ganze Familie nach China, um dort Meis leibliche Großeltern zu treffen. Sie erfahren, dass sie aus Korea nach China eingewandert sind, Mei also gar keine Chinesin, sondern Koreanerin ist.

Erst Ende Juli 2033 geht Kurt nach LA zurück, um in der 4. Staffel von _Monarch_ wieder dabei zu sein.

 

 

**~***~**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zum besseren Verständnis der Situation vor Meis Zimmertür möchte ich noch darauf hinweisen, dass es in den USA selten Türklinken gibt, wie wir sie aus Deutschland kennen. Die Zimmertüren haben in der Regel einen Knauf (wie übrigens auch in Frankreich) an dem auf der Innenseite ein kleiner [Knopf oder Hebel](http://usarundbrief.com/77/images/lock1.jpg) angebracht ist, mit dem das Schloss verriegelt werden kann, ohne dass man einen Schlüssel dazu braucht. Deshalb konnte Mei sich also ohne Schlüssel einschließen. Der Knauf auf der Außenseite hat ein normales Schlüsselloch, um eine Tür im Notfall von außen trotzdem öffnen zu können. 
> 
>   [amerikanisches Türschloss](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61gjAyGU5vL._SY355_.jpg)


	54. Spione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Mei hat ihren ersten Freund und Kurt dreht durch.

Übersetzung von  [Spying](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3207686) von [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 

 **August 2033,** nachdem sie von ihrer Chinareise zurückgekommen sind, verbringen Blaine und die Mädchen den letzten Monat ihrer Sommerferien bei Kurt in Los Angeles.

 

UND  WAS  JETZT ? SOLLEN  WIR  DAS  ETWA  EINFACH  ZULASSEN ? fragt Kurt von seinem Beobachtungsposten in der Küche.

Es ist der perfekte Ort um zu sehen, was im Wohnzimmer vor sich geht, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden. Und was er da sieht, würde er am liebsten sofort unterbinden. Mei – seine kleine Mei – sitzt im Wohnzimmer mit seinem Co-Star, diesem Rotzlöffel. Offenbar sind die beiden jetzt zusammen. Kurt hat keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte, denn er hat es ganz sicher nicht erlaubt.

DU  DENKST , DU  KANNST  SIE  DARAN  HINDERN ? BITTE , TU  DIR  KEINEN  ZWANG  AN , ermuntert Blaine ihn. ABER  ICH  HOFFE , DIR  IST  KLAR , DASS  ALLES  WAS  DU  SAGST , SIE  NUR  DAVON  ÜBERZEUGEN  WIRD , ERST  RECHT  MIT  IHM  ZUSAMMENSEIN  ZU  WOLLEN .

ER IST SO EIN IDIOT , gebärdet Kurt verzweifelt und wünscht sich, Blaine würde ihn verstehen. Er hat sich schon des Öfteren über den Jungen beklagt, aber er ist nicht sicher, ob Blaine wirklich begriffen hat, wie schrecklich er in Wahrheit ist. Einmal hat er einen Assistenten feuern lassen, weil er ihm eine Diät-Cola anstatt einer normalen gereicht hat. Nur wegen ihm haben drei verschiedene Darstellerinnnen sich geweigert, ihren Vertrag zu verlängern, mit der Begründung, sie könnten in so einer unangenehmen Atmosphäre nicht arbeiten.

So jemanden hat er sich nicht in seinen schrecklichsten Albträumen als Meis ersten Freund vorgestellt.

DESHALB  SOLLTEN  WIR  DEN  DINGEN  EINFACH  IHREN  LAUF  LASSEN , versucht Blaine ihn zu beschwichtigen. ER  IST  IHR  ERSTER  FREUND . ES  WIRD  NICHT  LANGE  ANDAUERN . Er macht den Eindruck, als würde ihn die ganze Sache überhaupt nicht aufregen. Er sitzt nur lässig am Küchentisch und löst das Kreuzworträtsel in der LA Times. Blaine kümmert sich keinen Deut darum, dass ihr kleines Mädchen im Wohnzimmer —

JETZT  HAT  ER  DEN  ARM  UM  SIE  GELEGT ! gebärdet Kurt zornig.

KURT , SCHATZ , Blaine steht auf und zieht ihn an den Tisch. ICH  SAGE  DIR  DOCH – DAS  WIRD  BALD  VORBEI  SEIN . MEI  IST  EIN  KLUGES  MÄDCHEN  UND  DIESER  TYLER-BURSCHE  IST  EIN  ARSCH . IN  EINER  WOCHE  WIRD  SIE  IHN  ABSERVIEREN .

DAS  GEFÄLLT  MIR  NICHT , klagt Kurt.

WIR  HABEN  DREI  MÄDCHEN , UND  ES  WIRD  NICHT  MEHR  LANGE  DAUERN , BIS  SIE  ALLE  TEENAGER  SEIN  WERDEN , GEWÖHN  DICH  SCHON  MAL  DRAN , DASS  DIR  EINIGES  _NICHT  GEFALLEN  WIRD ,_ antwortet Blaine.

OH  MEIN  GOTT , STELL  DIR  NUR  MAL  VOR , WAS  FÜR  TYPEN  MADDY  ANSCHLEPPEN  WIRD ! Er kann es sich bereits ausmalen und er wird etliche Therapiesitzungen nötig haben, um diese Zeit lebend zu überstehen. Wer hat seinen kleinen Mädchen erlaubt, groß zu werden, ohne seine Einwilligung?

IMMERHIN  BLEIBT  UNS  NOCH  LI , gebärdet Blaine lächelnd. ES  WIRD  NOCH  JAHRE  DAUERN , BIS  SIE  SICH  OUTET , GESCHWEIGE  DENN , SICH  BINDET .

DU  GLAUBST  ALSO  AUCH , DASS  SIE  HOMOSEXUELL  IST ? für einen Moment ist Kurt von seiner Paranoia abgelenkt. Sie haben bisher nie darüber gesprochen, aber Kurt hatte in letzter Zeit das Gefühl, dass Li eventuell nicht 100 %-ig hetero sein könnte.

ICH  GLAUBE  NICHT , DASS  SIE  SCHON  WIRKLICH  VERSTEHT , WAS  SIE  FÜHLT , ABER  ES  WÜRDE  MICH  NICHT  ÜBERRASCHEN , gebärdet Blaine.

Kurt nickt zustimmend, bevor er wieder einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer wirft und sieht, wie Mei den Kopf auf Tylers Schulter legt. Er sieht rot.

WIE  KANNST  DU  NUR  SO  RUHIG  BLEIBEN ? fragt er und unterdrückt nur mit Mühe den Drang, ins Wohnzimmer zu stürmen und zu verlangen, dass Tyler sofort das Haus verlässt und niemals wiederkommt.

ICH  BIN  NICHT  RUHIG , antwortet Blaine. ES  BRINGT  MICH  UM . ABER  WENN  ICH  AUS  DEN  THERAPIESTUNDEN  MIT  MEI  _ETWAS_   GELERNT  HABE ..... WIR  KÖNNEN  SIE  NICHT  VOR  ALLEM  BESCHÜTZEN . ICH  BIN  NOCH  NICHT  EINMAL  SICHER , OB  WIR  SIE  VOR  _IRGENDETWAS_   BESCHÜTZEN  KÖNNEN . WIR  KÖNNEN  IHNEN  NUR  DEN  RAUM  LASSEN , IHRE  EIGENEN  FEHLER  ZU  MACHEN  UND  HOFFEN , DASS  SIE  UNS  GENUG  VERTRAUEN , UM  ZU  UNS  ZU  KOMMEN , WENN  SIE  HILFE  BRAUCHEN .

ER  WIRD  IHR  DAS  HERZ  BRECHEN , seufzt Kurt und ihm geht auf, dass Blaine recht hat. Er kennt Mei. Falls er versuchen würde, ihr Tyler madig zu machen, dann würde sie ihn einfach heimlich treffen. Wenn sie schon zusammen sind, dann lieber unter seinem Dach, wo er ein Auge auf sie haben kann.

ICH  WEISS , stimmt Blaine zu. UND  ICH  HABE  MIR  BEREITS  15  VERSCHIEDENE  TODESARTEN  FÜR  IHN  AUSGEDACHT , WENN  ER  ES  TUT .

Blaine schiebt ihm die Zeitung hin und siehe da – er hat mehrere verschiedene Möglichkeiten notiert, den Jungen zu foltern.

SO  VIEL  ZUM  THEMA  'COOLER  ENTSPANNTER  DADDY' , lacht Kurt und fühlt sich gleich ein wenig besser, weil er nicht allein ist mit seiner Sorge.

HAST  DU  WIRKLICH  GEGLAUBT , ES  GINGE  MIR  BESSER  DAMIT  ALS  DIR ?

Kurt lacht erneut. Nein, eigentlich war Blaine von ihnen beiden immer schon der, mit dem größeren Beschützerinstinkt.

 

**~***~**

 


	55. Reisen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Auf dem Weg, die Feiertage mit Kurt zu verbringen, stranden Blaine und die Mädchen am Flughafen.

 Übersetzung von   [Traveling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6703468)  von   [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

Während der dritten Staffel von 'Monarch', als Kurt aus familiären Gründen nicht mit von der Partie war, hat ein Team von Marvel-Films bei ihm angefragt, ob er an einem Film mit ihnen interessiert sei. Er wird für die Rolle des Nathanial Richards-alias-Kang besetzt in einem Film, in dem es um die Ursprünge/Entstehung von Kang geht. Es ist eine, von den Fans des Marvel Universums lange herbeigesehnte Filmfigur und als die Besetzungsliste veröffentlicht wird, gibt es laute Kritik, ob er sich tatsächlich eignet für diese Rolle. Aber es war immer schon so, dass Kurt, mittlerweile 40 Jahre alt, dann zur Höchstform aufläuft, wenn irgendjemand ihm sagt, dass er etwas nicht kann – und sei es nur, weil er entschlossen ist, zu beweisen, dass sie alle unrecht haben. Mit Hilfe eines Trainers legt er an Muskelmasse zu (wobei er Blaine mehr als einmal per Video-Phone vorjammert, dass er sich wünschte, die Rolle nie angenommen zu haben) und verbringt die Dreh-Pausen der 4. Monarch-Staffel (Weihnachten 2033 und Sommer 2034) mit den Dreharbeiten für Marvel, weshalb Kurt im Dezember 2033 in Seoul/Nord Korea ist, wo große Teile der Außenaufnahmen stattfinden.

 

 

**20\. Dezember 2033**

Blaine sitzt am Flughafen O'Hare am Terminal für internationale Flüge und verflucht den Schneesturm, der gestern duch den Mittleren Westen gefegt ist. Er verflucht auch die Stadt Chicago, dafür, dass sie das trostloseste Internationale Terminal der Welt ihr eigen nennt. Er verflucht seinen Ehemann, weil er ihre Tickets nicht frühzeitig genug gebucht hat, so dass sie noch einen Direktflug nach Seoul hätten bekommen können......

Normalerweise ist Blaine ein geduldiger Mensch, aber alle Geduld hat ihre Grenzen, nachdem ihr Anschlussflug am Vortag gestrichen wurde und sie bereits seit 24 Stunden am Flughafen sitzen in der Hoffnung, einen Last-Minute-Flug für vier Personen zu ergattern. Er ist mit den Nerven am Ende.

Der Flughafen ist überfüllt mit gestrandeten Reisenden, was bedeutet, dass es nahezu unmöglich ist, eine freie Steckdose zu finden, um eines ihrer elektronischen Geräte aufzuladen. Alles schön und gut. Er würde es überleben, wenn er keine 13-jährige Tochter hätte, die steif und fest behauptet, dass er ihr Leben ruiniert, weil er es nicht schafft, wie durch Zauberhand ihr i-Pad wieder zum Laufen zu bringen. Er würde zurechtkommen, wenn er nicht die hyperaktivste 8-jährige der ganzen Welt hätte, die unentwegt im gesamten Terminal hin und her rennt, Leute anrempelt und ihnen viele wütende Blicke der anderen Passagiere einbrockt.

Und dann ist da noch Li. Die arme Li, die von der Erkältungsmedizin, die er ihr gegeben hat, mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoß eingeschlafen ist. Sie hat so tapfer durchgehalten und kaum gejammert, trotz der schlimmen Erkältung, die sie erwischt hat.

So ungern Blaine auch Weihnachten ohne Kurt feiern möchte, zur Zeit ist er in unglaublich großer Versuchung, sich einfach ein Auto zu mieten und wieder zurück nach New York zu fahren. Über Weihnachten zu verreisen, war wohl die schlechteste Idee, die sie jemals gehabt hatten.

DER  NACHRICHTEN-MANN  HAT  GESAGT , ES  HAT  AUFGEHÖRT  ZU  SCHNEIEN ! gebärdet Maddy und zeigt auf den Fernseher. Blaine kann nicht sehen, was gesprochen wird, weil das Arschloch eine Reihe weiter vorne immer wieder die Untertitel abschaltet und Blaine schon vor zwei Stunden den Kampf darum aufgegeben hat.

GEH  UND  FRAG  DIE  DAME , OB  JETZT  WIEDER  FLÜGE  STARTEN  UND  ERINNERE  SIE  DARAN , DASS  WIR  NICHT  HÖREN  KÖNNEN , WENN  UNSERE  NAMEN  AUFGERUFEN  WERDEN . SIE  MÜSSEN  HERKOMMEN  UND  UNS  HOLEN , schärft er ihr ein.

Maddy rennt los zum Check-In-Schalter und Blaine behält sie die ganze Zeit im Auge. Er hasst es, wenn sie solche Aufgaben für ihn erledigen muss, aber nachdem sie die ganze Nacht am Flughafen verbracht haben, hat er keinerlei Energie mehr, zu versuchen, mit Nicht-Gebärdern zu kommunizieren.

Li regt sich auf seinem Schoß, setzt sich auf und reibt sich gähnend die Augen.

KOMMEN  WIR  BALD  IN  EIN  FLUGZEUG ? fragt sie.

SIEHT  ES  ETWA  SO  AUS , ALS  KÄMEN  WIR  BALD  IN  EIN  FLUGZEUG , BLÖDIE ? gibt Mei zur Antwort.

Blaine schickt ihr einen warnenden Blick.

WAS ? Mei verdreht die Augen.

ICH  WARNE  DICH  JETZT  ZUM  LETZTEN  MAL , gebärdet er. SEI  LIEB  ZU  DEINEN  SCHWESTERN , ODER  DU  WIRST  WÄHREND  DER  GESAMTEN  FERIEN  KEIN  HANDY  UND  KEIN  i-PAD  HABEN .

DAS  KANNST  DU  NICHT  MACHEN , gebärdet Mei trotzig. DANN  HÄTTE  ICH  ÜBERHAUPT  KEINE  MÖGLICHKEIT  MEHR , TYLER  ZU  KONTAKTIEREN .

DANN  SEI  NETT  ZU  DEINEN  SCHWESTERN , DAMIT  ICH  KEINE  SOLCHEN  KONSEQUENZEN  ZIEHEN  MUSS , antwortet er ihr und spürt, wie seine Geduld immer weniger wird.

Mei schnauft verächtlich und verdreht die Augen, aber sie sagt nichts weiter, was Blaine dankbar zur Kenntnis nimmt.

ICH  WILL  PAPA  SEHEN , gebärdet Li und macht sich daran, ihm das Handy aus der Jackentasche zu ziehen. Blaine erinnert sie daran, dass der Akku leer ist. Sie sind wortwörtlich an einem Flughafen gestrandet, ohne Möglichkeit, Freunde oder Familie zu kontaktieren.

Li schiebt schmollend die Unterlippe vor, sackt in ihrem Sitz in sich zusammen, sagt aber nichts weiter.

In dem Augenblick kommt Maddy zu ihnen zurück und teilt ihnen mit, DIE  LADY  SAGT , DIE  FLÜGE  GEHEN  JETZT  WIEDER  LOS . SIE  SAGT , DER  NÄCHSTE  FLUG  NACH  SEOUL  HAT  NOCH  ZWEI  FREIE  PLÄTZE , WENN  WIR  SIE  WOLLEN .

WIR  BRAUCHEN  VIER  PLÄTZE , erinnert Blaine sie.

SIE  SAGT , WENN  WIR  DIE  GRUPPE  TEILEN  WÜRDEN , DANN  WÄRE  ES  EINFACHER , UNS  UMZUBUCHEN .

HAST  DU  IHR  GESAGT , DASS  ICH  MIT  DEINEN  SCHWESTERN  ALLEINE  BIN ? WIR  KÖNNEN  NICHT  GETRENNT  FLIEGEN .

Maddy zuckt nur die Schultern, zieht eines ihrer Malbücher aus ihrem Rucksack und setzt sich auf den Boden.

ICH  FLIEGE  ALLEINE , meldet Mei sich freiwillig, woraufhin Blaine nur ungläubig schnauft.

ICH  LASSE  DICH  AUF  KEINEN  FALL  ALLEINE  AUF  EINEN  INTERNATIONALEN  FLUG , informiert er sie.

Nein. Er wird selbst mit der Frau sprechen müssen, um eine bessere Lösung zu finden. Wunderbar. Nichts, was er jetzt lieber täte.

PASS  AUF  DEINE  SCHWESTERN  AUF , sagt er zu Mei, woraufhin sie nur erneut die Augen verdreht, aber nickt, nachdem er sie warnend angeschaut hat. Dann stellt er sich in der Schlange am Service-Schalter an.

45 Minuten und eines der nervenaufreibendsten Gespräche, die Blaine je hatte, später, sind sie endlich umgebucht auf einen Flug, der in vier Stunden starten soll.

ENDLICH , gebärdet Mei, als er wieder zu den Mädchen kommt. ICH  BIN  AM  VERHUNGERN .

DANN  LOS , SEHEN  WIR , WO  WIR  WAS  ZU  ESSEN  KRIEGEN , schlägt er vor.

Es stellt sich heraus, dass die einzigen Möglichkeiten für etwas zu essen – außer billigen Hot Dogs und Süßigkeiten – sich jenseits der Security befinden, was an sich schon wieder ein neuer Albtraum ist. Blaine beschließt, todsicher niemals mehr vom International Terminal in O'Hare abzufliegen. Es dauert eine Stunde, bis sie endlich ihr Essen in der Hand halten und eine weitere, bis sie wieder durch die Security durch sind. Als sie endlich wieder an ihrem Gate ankommen, sind die Mädchen noch griesgrämiger als vorher und selbst Li hat angefangen zu jammern.

MADDY , WARUM  VERSUCHST  DU  NICHT  MAL  RAUSZUFINDEN , WANN  DAS  BOARDING  STARTET , schlägt Blaine vor, um einen drohenden Streit zwischen Mei und Maddy um den letzten freien Stuhl in der Wartezone, im Keim zu ersticken.

Maddy streckt Mei wütend die Zunge raus, aber als sie sich auf den Weg zum Schalter macht, hüpft sie fröhlich, damit Blaine weiß, dass sie es ihm nicht übel nimmt.

Er hat keine Ahnung, wie er diese Reise überleben soll, aber er weiß, dass im gleichen Augenblick, wenn der Flieger in Seoul landet, diese Kinder zu Kurts Kindern werden und er selbst sich im Wellness-Center einchecken wird. Er kann es kaum glauben, dass er es soweit geschafft hat, ohne zusammenzubrechen.

MEIN  KOPF  TUT  WEH , klagt Li und lehnt sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht auf ihn.

ICH  WEISS . ABER  DU  HAST  GERADE  ERST  DEINE  MEDIZIN  GENOMMEN . SIE  WIRD  BALD  WIRKEN , sagt er und betet, dass es stimmt. Mit einer Erkältung zu fliegen ist keine angenehme Sache, das weiß er selbst. Er hofft nur, dass die Wirkung ihrer Medizin schnell genug einsetzt, damit sie den größten Teil des Fluges schlafen kann.

Er soll aber bald herausfinden, wie närrisch sein Wunsch ist. Obwohl sie endlich ihr Flugzeug besteigen und Kurt – entgegen Blaines Protest – recht hatte, dass sie am besten Business-Class fliegen sollen, weil sie dann Sitze haben, die sich zu Liegeflächen ausziehen lassen ...... nützt es Li überhaupt nichts. Ihre Ohren fallen zu und pochen schmerzhaft, weshalb sie den größten Teil des 14-Stunden Fluges an seine Brust geschmiegt ist und jammert und schluchzt.

Als sie endlich in Seoul landen, ist es 4 Uhr morgens nach New-York-Zeit und Blaine könnte im Stehen schlafen. Er hat Li auf dem Arm, die endlich vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen ist. Mei und Maddy, die den größten Teil des Fluges geschlafen haben, sind wieder voller Energie, was Blaine nur noch müder macht. Am Schlimmsten aber ist, dass Kurt nicht da ist, um sie abzuholen, denn aufgrund der Verspätung und leeren Handy-Akkus hat er keine Ahnung, dass sie endlich einen Flug bekommen haben.

Anstatt also einen wartenden Wagen vorzufinden, steht Blaine Schlange für ein Taxi, während Maddy um ihn herum rennt und Mei unterwegs ist, um ihre Handys aufzuladen, nachdem sie eine freie Steckdose gefunden hat.

Alles in allem waren es die wohl schlimmsten 48 Stunden, die Blaine je erlebt hat.

Und dann plötzlich – ist alles wieder im Lot. Sie kommen im Hotel an und Kurt hat ihnen die Präsidenten-Suite gebucht. Auf ihren Zimmern erwarten sie Snacks und ein Brief von Kurt, in dem er ihnen mitteilt, dass er sie liebt und es kaum erwarten kann, sie zu sehen.

Plötzlich erwacht Blaine aus einem wohlverdienten Schlaf in den Armen seines Mannes. Zum ersten Mal, seit für die Mädchen Ende August die Schule wieder angefangen hat. Es ist einfach wunderbar und jede einzelne Sekunde wert, die sie gebraucht haben, um hier anzukommen.

Und dann ist es Weihnachtsmorgen und seine Familie ist endlich wieder unter einem Dach vereint. Blaine ist wunschlos glücklich.

 

**~***~**

 

Mei hat in dem Film einen Cameo-Auftritt. Von Kopf bis Fuß in Maske und prothetische Körperteile gehüllt bleibt sie allerdings vollkommen unkenntlich. Maddy und Li hat die Vorstellung von Ganzkörper'maske' und Make-Up nicht zugesagt, weshalb sie ablehnten.

 

 


	56. Peinlich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Adiwritings Reaktion auf die Frage eines Lesers, wie Mei darauf reagiert, dass ihre Väter immer wieder Videos und Fotos von ihr ins Internet stellen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie schon in dem vorhergehenden 'Tumblr-fic' ist es schwierig, es wirklich gut wiederzugeben, weshalb adiwriting sich auch entschlossen hat, sie nur auf ihrem Tumblr-Account zu posten und nicht zusammen mit den anderen Geschichten auf AO3. Ich versuche es trotzdem. Ihr müsst euch aber unbedingt die Zeit nehmen das Original anzuschauen, mit all den Bilder und gif's . Es lohnt sich. ;-)

Übersetzung von  [Embarrassing](http://adiwriting.tumblr.com/post/107376493131/hearingverse-embarrassing)  von  [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

**Tumblr**

 

 **12** **. Januar 2034**

**HummelAndersonFamLuv posted:**

Seht mal, was Blaine gerade eben in seinem Blog gepostet hat:

 

 

> **OfficialHummelAndersonNews** :
> 
> Ich habe gerade ein bisschen in meinen alten Blogs herumgestöbert und das erste Posting gefunden, das ich veröffentlicht hatte, als wir Mei gerade erst bekommen hatten. Ich gebe zu – ich bin nun mal ein sentimentaler Narr – dass mir die Tränen gekommen sind. Schaut es euch an – dieses quengelige, jetlag-geschädigte, frisch-aus-dem-Flugzeug-aus-China-und-ich-habe-nicht-geschlafen-und-bin-trotzdem-perfekt Kind. Mein kleines Wunderkind.
> 
>  
> 
>  

Seht nur, wie liebenswert Mei da ist. Am liebsten würde ich ihr das von morgens bis abends sagen.

_#Ich liebe diese Familie   #Early-Klaine-Familie_

 

**OfficialMeiAndersonHummel reblogged and added:**

Okay, also zuallererst mal _@HummelAndersonFamLuv_   du bist wirklich ein Goldstück und ich liebe dich.

Zweitens – Warum dürfen Eltern ins Internet?? Warum ?? Bitte verbreitet dieses peinliche Bild von mir nicht noch weiter im Internet, okay?

 

**TheOneAndOnlyKurtHummel reblogged and added:**

Nein, du hast recht. Wenn wir schon ein „Mei weint beim Essen“-GIF teilen, dann schon lieber das hier.

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/d250c26b8f7a6e7c5a52fdaf4c225cbd/tumblr_inline_nhscsljEoc1r0jyij.gif)

Ich werde mit deinem Vater ein ernstes Wörtchen reden müssen, wenn ich am Samstag nach Hause komme.

_#meine Kinder sind perfekt und niemand wird mich vom Gegenteil überzeugen_

 

**HummelAndersonOTPforLife reblogged and added:**

Kurt hat seit Monaten nichts geblogged und jetzt taucht er plötzlich aus der Versenkung auf, um uns dieses kleine Juwel zu präsentieren. Kindererziehung leicht gemacht.

_#Deine Kinder blamieren leicht gemacht – Grundkurs   #Dozent BAH   #Fortgeschrittenenkurs: Dozent KAH_

 

**KlaineforeeverKlaineforlife reblogged and added:**

_@OfficialMeiAndersonHummel_ : wie wär's DAMIT zur Strafe und als Vergeltung

 

**SeBlaineWillHappen reblogged and added:**

Was zum Teufel ist das? Und WARUM sehe ich das hier zum ersten Mal?

_#entschuldige   #Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich angetörnt bin oder gedemütigt   #beides   #beides ist gut_

 

**KlaineforeverKlaineforlife reblogged and added:**

Das, meine lieben Tumblr-Freunde, war aus der Deaf-in-the City-Folge, als sie ein Fitnessstudio besucht haben, um am Kurs eines Übungsleiters teilzunehmen, der ein CODA ist. Daher kommt auch dieses alte Instagramm-Foto von Sebastian.

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/aad30d4933977c27062465b1547a9d3c/tumblr_inline_nhseme3FbY1r0jyij.jpg)

_#gegen das Vergessen   #bringt Deaf in the City zurück_

 

**OfficialMeiAndersonHummel reblogged and added:**

Um Himmels Willen, hört auf damit.

_#ich will Onkel Sebastian nicht oben-ohne sehen   #ich will meinen Dad nicht in Shorts sehen_

 

 

*** * * ***

 

 

**22\. Juni 2034**

**TheOneAndOnlyKurtHummel posted:**

Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Zeit, als sich meine Kinder noch von mir haben anziehen lassen?

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/9ae4f7cda8490220a238028695161d1e/tumblr_inline_nhsesk9lyM1r0jyij.jpg)

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/78b469b35f187d76d83ec511ada6f5c1/tumblr_inline_nhsetlR4SO1r0jyij.jpg)

_#jetzt sind sie zu cool, als dass ich ihnen ihre Kleider raussuchen darf   #und sie gehen im Schlafanzug in die Schule_

 

**OfficialMeiAndersonHummel reblogged and added:**

Entschuldige mal, hast du vielleicht deine älteste Tochter vergessen? Warum sind in diesem Post nur Li und Maddy?

_#weil ich ein äußerst liebenswertes Kind war_

 

**TheOneAndOnlyKurtHummel posted:**

Vielleicht, weil du das letzte Mal, als ich ein Bild von dir gepostet habe, geschworen hast, nie wieder mit mir zu sprechen ;-)

 

**OfficialMeiAndersonHummel reblogged and posted:**

Ich habe gesagt, keine hässlichen Bilder, auf denen ich weine. Ich habe nichts gegen Bilder gesagt, die zeigen, wie liebenswert ich bin. <3

_#außerdem   #wann ist Marvel endlich mit den Avengers fertig?   #ich will meinen Papa wieder zuhause haben_

 

**TheOneAndOnlyKurtHummel posted:**

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/7e6e89a7256d00a108224b774927895c/tumblr_inline_nhsf28KQL71r0jyij.jpg)

Du bist auch liebenswert <3

_#nur noch 1 Woche, bis ich heim komme_

 

**MonarchObsessedFan reblogged and added:**

Diese Familie ist der Hammer, hab ich recht?

Perfektion!!

 

**SebastianBlaineFan reblogged and added:**

Seht euch nur diesen Kurt an, wie er so tut, als sei er ein guter Vater, wo er doch 95 % seiner Zeit gar nicht zuhause ist.

 

**StopTryingToMakeSeBlaineHappen reblogged and added:**

Und hier ist mal wieder der Seblaine-Arschloch-Kommentar des Tages. Wie wärs, wenn wir mal die Fakten klarstellen: Mei verbringt jeden Sommer und alle Schulferien, an denen Kurt nicht in New York ist, bei ihm in Los Angeles. Diese Familie tut, was sie kann, um sich so oft wie möglich zu sehen – was man von den meisten anderen Stars in Hollywood heutzutage eher nicht behaupten kann. Kurt ist aus seiner Fernseh-Serie ausgestiegen, als Mei in Therapie war, um für sie da zu sein. Nur weil sie nicht _beide_ Vollzeit-Väter sind, heißt das nicht, dass Kurt ein schrecklicher Vater ist.

 

**SebastianBlaineFan reblogged and added:**

Ja, und dann lass uns auch nicht vergessen, dass Kurt für Mei EINE Staffel lang aus der Serie ausgestiegen ist, um dann bei seiner Rückkehr einen neuen Vertrag auszuhandeln, der ihn zum bestbezahlten Fernseh-Schauspieler gemacht hat. Ja, lass uns nicht vergessen, wie diese selbstlose Tat sich zu seinen Gunsten ausgewirkt hat und er dann für den neuen Marvel-Film gecastet wurde.

 

**StopTryingToMakeSeBlainehappen reblogged and added:**

Mit Seblaine Fans kann man einfach nicht vernünftig reden. Ich lass es also einfach bleiben und schau mir stattdessen lieber unser hübsches Paar hier an:

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/5f31c32d2ae38885b5867ce0d37b0c26/tumblr_inline_nhsfomkA0Z1r0jyij.jpg)

_#von wem war nochmal dieses Bild?   #oh, genau   #Sebastian   #denn ob du's glaubst oder nicht   #Sebastian steht auch auf Klaine_

 

 

*** * * *  
**

 

 

**HummelAndersonFamLuv posted:**

Nach Blaines neuestem Post zu urteilen, ist er immer noch in ziemlich nostalgischer Stimmung:

 

 

>  
> 
> **OfficialHummelAndersonNews** :
> 
> Bei Oma und Opa Hummel: sie warten darauf, dass ihre kleine Schwester heim kommt
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

**OfficialMeiAndersonHummel reblogged and added:**

Blaine Anderson-Hummel = hauptberuflicher Leben-Ruinierer

_#wenigstens sind auf dem meine Haare gebürstet   #tatsächlich   #das ist eins meiner Lieblingsbilder_

  

 

*** * * ***

 

 

**MylerForever fragte:** **Bist du es nicht langsam leid, dass du deine Väter schon so oft gebeten hast, keine Bilder mehr von dir zu veröffentlichen, und sie es trotzdem weiterhin machen? Das ist doch eine ziemliche Verletzung deiner Privatsphäre.**

 

**OfficialMeiAndersonHummel antwortete:**

Das werde ich häufig gefragt und ich glaube, es ist höchste Zeit, ein paar Sachen klarzustellen.

Meine Väter sind peinlich. In 99% aller Fälle sind sie entsetzlich peinlich. Sie halten Händchen, wenn sie am Tisch sitzen. Jedes Mal, wenn wir ein Café betreten, geraten sie in nostalgische Schwärmerei über die gute alte Zeit, in der Hoffnung, dass eine von uns fragt, was sie damit meinen, damit sie uns die Geschichte erzählen können, wie sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet sind…. _schon wieder_. Ich habe sie öfter beim 'Rummachen' erwischt, als ich zählen kann. Ich habe gesehen, wie mein Dad meinem Papa an den Hintern greift und ich dachte, ich müsste mir die Augen ausreißen. Wenn mein Papa beruflich unterwegs ist, schaut mein Dad sich immer wieder ihr Verlobungs-Video an (das aus der Google-Werbung) und schickt ihm rührselige Textnachrichten.

Ja…….sie sind peinlich.

Aber weißt du, was nicht peinlich ist? Zu wissen, dass deine Eltern dich lieben, ganz gleich, was geschieht. Zu wissen, dass du als Dreijährige im Lebensmittelladen Zeter und Mordio schreien kannst, weil du unbedingt Teigtaschen haben willst, aber die Gebärde dafür nicht weißt – und weißt du, was dein Vater dann macht? Er schnappt sich seine Kamera und nimmt es auf, weil es das liebenswerteste ist, das er je gesehen hat. Ja ….. als würde es irgendjemandem gefallen, wenn ihre Kinder sich so daneben benehmen. Aber meinem Dad gefällt das, weshalb er auch all diese Bilder von mir postet. Und mein Papa auch. Sie haben sich so lange ein Baby gewünscht und es hat so lange gedauert, bis sie endlich eins haben durften und mich gefunden haben. Und darüber bin ich unendlich glücklich. Ich weiß nicht, was aus mir geworden wäre, wenn sie mich nicht aufgenommen hätten.

Ist es mir also peinlich, wenn sie alte Fotos von mir ins Internet stellen? Klar! Blamiere ich mich, wenn die ganze Familie plötzlich im Selfie-Modus ist und ich gerade erst aufgewacht bin und ganz verstrubbelte Haare habe? Natürlich. Ist es mir peinlich, wenn ich mit Maddy zusammen bei _ForeverMore Teil 3_ hysterisch heule, weil Jack gerade gestorben ist und mein Dad denkt, es geht in Ordnung, wenn er das filmt, während mir meine Mascara bis zum Kinn runter verläuft und Maddy auch nicht gerade hübsch aussieht, wenn sie weint? Du hast ja keine Vorstellung, wie peinlich das ist. Will ich, dass sie damit aufhören?

Natürlich nicht. Denn jedes Mal, wenn ich einen schlechten Tag habe und das Gefühl, die Kontrolle zu verlieren (denn, wie ich euch allen ja erzählt habe: eine Essstörung kann man nicht einfach so heilen, sie bleibt immer Teil deines Lebens und du musst lernen, damit umzugehen) dann logge ich mich in den Blog meines Daddys ein, seh mir die alten Videos an und betrachte die Bilder und erinnere mich daran, dass ich bedingungslos geliebt werde.

Ihr müsst also meine Eltern nicht bitten, mit dem Posten von Fotos aufzuhören, weil sie mich damit traumatisieren. Wenn ihr euch auf eine _wirkliche_ Verletzung der Privatsphäre konzentrieren wollt, dann könnt ihr den Paparazzi, die ständig vor unserem Haus herumlungern sagen, dass sie doch bitte mal lernen sollen, wo ihre Grenzen sind.

 

**~***~**

 

Anfang Juli 2034 kommt Kurt von den abschließenden Dreharbeiten zu 'Kang's Origin' nach Hause und verbringt den Rest des Sommers in New York. Für die 4. Staffel von 'Monarch' erhält er seinen zweiten Emmy, bevor er zum Dreh der 5. Staffel wieder nach LosAngeles muss. Am 13. Mai 2035 fällt die letzte Klappe für das große Abschlussfinale von 'Monarch' und auch die 5. Staffel beschert Kurt einen Emmy. Es ist bereits sein Dritter.

Als der Marvel-Film 'Kang's Origin' in den Kinos angelaufen ist, reißt Kurts Darstellung des Kang alle zu Begeisterungsstürmen hin, selbst die, die Anfangs an ihm gezweifelt hatten. Deshalb verpflichtet ihn Marvel-Films auch gleich für einen weiteren Avengers Film, in dem er diesmal aber den Bösewicht spielen darf. In diesem Film darf Maddy als Statistin mitspielen (ohne große Maske und Prothetik).

 


	57. Hass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Mei ist wieder (mal) mit Tyler zusammen und Maddy gefällt das gar nicht.

 

Seit August 2033 sind Mei und Tyler 'zusammen'. Blaines Hoffnung zum Trotz, dass sie ihn bald abservieren wird, kommt Mei nicht von ihm los. Zum Glück ist Tyler, als Schauspieler in 'Monarch' – ebenso wie Kurt – über lange Zeiträume immer wieder in Los Angeles, so dass Mei ihn nur alle paar Wochen/Monate persönlich treffen kann. Kurt und Blaine ist das nur recht, denn Tyler ist und bleibt ein A...... Als Ende April 2035 die Dreharbeiten für 'Monarch' endgültig abgeschlossen sind, kommt auch Tyler für ein paar Wochen nach New York, aber die Lage ist angespannt. Er streitet sich oft mit Mei und als Blaine ihn eines Tages dabei erwischt, wie er die in Tränen aufgelöste Mei wütend anschreit, platzt ihm endgültig der Kragen und er wirft ihn aus dem Haus. Da Tyler keine Gebärdensprache kann (obwohl er seit eineinhalb Jahren Meis 'Freund' ist) schreit Blaine ihm hinterher "Verschwinde aus meinem Haus!". Wir wissen ja inzwischen, dass er sich nicht mehr scheut, lautsprachlich zu werden, wenn es sein muss. ;-)

Ein weiteres Jahr vergeht, in dem sich Kurt mehr und mehr als ernsthafter Kinoschauspieler profiliert. Nach seiner beeindruckenden Darstellung als Kang und später als Bösewicht bei den Avengern kann er sich die Rollen aussuchen. Eine Komödie und ein Drama folgen und wieder ergattert Maddy eine Statistenrolle. Auch in anderen Avenger-Verfilmungen ist Kurt weiterhin in kleinen Gastrollen präsent.

Wir machen jetzt einen Sprung zum November 2036. Blaine und die Mädchen besuchen Kurt übers Thanksgiving Wochenende in Los Angeles. Maddy ist inzwischen 11 und Mei 16 Jahre.

 

  

**26\. November 2036**

 "Was machst DU denn hier?" fragt Maddy, als sie die Wohnung betritt und Tyler auf dem Sofa sitzen sieht.

"Mei ist in ihrem Zimmer und zieht sich um", sagt er, ohne ihre Frage wirklich zu beantworten. Maddy verdreht nur entnervt die Augen.

"Heißt das jetzt also, dass ihr beiden wieder zusammen seid?", fragt sie und steht immer noch in der Tür, unschlüssig, ob sie wirklich hereinkommen soll, wenn das bedeutet, dass sie sich mit Arschloch Nr.1 auseinandersetzen muss.

"Offensichtlich", sagt er und macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe von seinem Handy aufzusehen.

Er ist so ein aufgeblasener Schnösel und Maddy hat keine Ahnung, was Mei an ihm findet. Sie muss doch wissen, dass sie einen Jungen kriegen kann, der tausend Mal besser ist als Tyler O'Conner. Mag ja sein, dass er der Traum der Mädchenfantasien von Millionen Fangirls ist, aber in Wahrheit hat er leider nichts gemein mit dem süßen Jungen, den er in der Serie gespielt hat, sondern ist nur ein Blödmann Erster Klasse.

"Wenn du sie wieder zum Weinen bringst, dann werd ich all deine schmutzigen kleinen Geheimnisse an US Weekly ausplaudern."

"Als ob irgendjemand auf dich hören würde", antwortet er. "Du bist doch für alle nur die Durchgeknallte. Mei ist die sexy Gutaussehende, Li die Kluge und du bist nur die verbitterte Zicke, mit der níemand zu tun haben will."

"Leck mich", sagt sie. "Du weißt genau, dass dieser ganze Mist nicht stimmt. Und dafür, dass Mei dir gerade erst verziehen hat, weil du sie betrogen und wie Scheiße behandelt hast, sollte man erwarten, dass du dir mit ihrer Familie etwas mehr Mühe gibst."

"Warum?", schnaubt er verächtlich. "Ich gehe mit deiner Schwester und nicht mit dir. Oder hab ich irgendwas verpasst? Willst du etwa auch auf den Tyler-Express aufspringen?" Er lehnt sich lässig in die Sofapolster und deutet auf seinen Schoß.

Maddy verspürt den intensiven Wunsch, sich in der Küche ein Messer zu holen und mehrfach auf ihn einzustechen. Stattdessen geht sie aber ruhig und gefasst zum Bücherregal und zieht eines von Papas alten ASL-Wörterbüchern heraus aus der Zeit, als er es noch gelernt hat. Es ist dick und schwer – eignet sich also vorzüglich für ihr Vorhaben. Sie schleudert es nach Tyler und trifft ihn hart auf den Brustkorb, woraufhin ihm sein Handy aus der Hand fällt.

"Was zum Teufel soll das?" fragt er wütend.

"Dieses Mal könntest du vielleicht endlich lernen, zu gebärden", sagt sie. "Sie wird nicht ewig deine Lippen lesen."

"Sie kann es und sie wird es", antwortet Tyler überheblich.

Genau in dem Moment, als die Tür aufgeht und Maddys Väter hereinkommen, wirft Tyler das dicke Buch nach Maddy.

"Raus hier", sagt Papa streng und Daddy marschiert zielstrebig zum Sofa und packt Tyler am Arm.

"Körperverletzung!", schreit er, aber ihr Dad schleift ihn am Arm zur Tür, schiebt ihn aus der Wohnung hinaus und schlägt ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

WAS  MACHT  DER  DENN  HIER ? fragt Papa.

FRAG  MEI , antwortet Maddy und rollt die Augen. ICH  HABE  IHN  BESTIMMT  NICHT  HIERHER  EINGELADEN.

 

**~***~**

  


	58. Erklärung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist wieder von forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee) geschrieben, die auch schon das Kapitel 11 'Belehrung' geschrieben hat.
> 
> Diese kurze Geschichte befasst sich damit, was es bedeuten kann, ein adoptiertes Kind zu sein. Die Autorin lebt in den Niederlanden und ist selbst im Alter von wenigen Monaten aus China adoptiert worden. Sie kann also mit Mei oder Li sehr gut mitfühlen. Weil der 18. Jahrestag ihrer Adoption in diese Woche fällt, schenke ich ihr diese Übersetzung zum "Geburtstag". **Liebe Yuè, das ist für dich <3 <3 **
> 
> Welche Gedanken sie selbst zu dieser Geschichte hatte, könnt ihr in 'Chapter notes at the end' lesen.

Übersetzung von  [Explaining](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11075148)    'Explaining' by   [forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/profile)

 

 

**Thanksgiving 2037**

Thanksgiving feiern sie gewöhnlich in New York, aber dieses Mal hat Cooper darauf bestanden, alle zu sich einzuladen. Die Familie hat es verstanden, schließlich hat Hannah sich kürzlich den Knöchel gebrochen und langes Reisen strengt sie an. Cooper und seine Frau haben sogar Finns Familie, Bill, und Burt und Carole eingeladen, weshalb es kein größeres Problem war.

Außerdem interessieren sich Cooper und Finn beide für Sport und natürlich steigt Burt in ihre Gespräche mit ein und ehe man sich versieht unterhalten sich alle prächtig. Cooper hat einen Catering-Service geordert und keine Stunde später sitzen sie alle beim Essen.

Mei zeigt ihren Cousins alle möglichen Tricks mit ihrer Gabel. Ihre Schwestern sind davon immer ziemlich genervt, aber Hannah und Taylor gefällt es.

SIEH  NUR , WIE  GLÜCKLICH  MEI  MIT  DEN  ANDEREN  IST , gebärdet Kurt an Blaine gewandt. Sie sind beide etwas wehmütig, seit Mei mit der zwölften Klasse begonnen hat und wahrscheinlich bald ausziehen wird, um an die Gallaudet Universität zu gehen.

DAS  MUSS  SIE  VON  IHREM  VATER  HABEN , antwortet Blaine.

OH  DAD , gebärdet Mei und legt mit einer überdramatischen Geste die Hand auf ihre Brust ES  TUT  MIR  LEID , DASS  ICH  DIR  DAS  JETZT  SAGEN  MUSS , ABER...... ICH  BIN  ADOPTIERT.

Die anderen Familienmitglieder lachen. Das ist ein Running Gag in der Hummel-Anderson Familie. Jedes Mal wenn ihre Väter etwas in der Art sagen, dann tun entweder Mei oder Li so, als wären _sie_ es, die ihnen die große Neuigkeit beibringen müssen: sie sind adoptiert.

DU  BIST  ADOPTIERT ? gebärdet Cooper in gespieltem Entsetzen, OH  MEIN  GOTT !  DAS  HABE  ICH  GAR  NICHT  GEWUSST !

Noch mehr Gelächter.

ONKEL  COOPER , IST  DIR  NIE  AUFGEFALLEN , DASS  WIR  CHINESISCH  SIND ? fügt Li lachend hinzu.

Cooper tut so, als würde er in Ohnmacht fallen. Das ist eine absolut unerwartete Neuigkeit, er kann es kaum fassen! Maddy tut es ihm gleich, denn sie lässt sich nie eine Gelegenheit entgehen, ihre dramatische Ader auszuleben.

Die anderen führen ihre Unterhaltung fort, bis Aaron näher an Mei und ihre Schwestern heranrückt. Zuerst denkt Mei, Aaron möchte mehr von ihren Tricks sehen, aber dann geschieht etwas anderes.

WARUM  SIND  DU  UND  LI  ADOPTIERT ? fragt er. Mei ist so überrascht von der Frage, dass sie ganz vergisst, ihn für seine Gebärdenkenntnisse zu loben.

Denn ganz im Ernst – niemand in der Familie hat sie das je vorher gefragt. Für die Tanten, Onkel und Großeltern ist es offensichtlich. Die anderen Cousins haben sie nie danach gefragt, denn sie sind alle gemeinsam aufgewachsen und wenn man als Kinder zusammen ist, dann ist das etwas anderes. Shawn und Aaron sind einige Jahre jünger als Mei und ihre Schwestern.

Es haben immer schon Leute angenommen, dass die Hummel-Anderson Familie anders ist, weil zwei ihrer drei Kinder adoptiert sind, aber das ist nicht wahr. Es ist nicht so, dass Maddy eine Sonderbehandlung bekommt, weil sie die einzige "richtige" Tochter ist. Schließlich sind Mei und Li ebenfalls richtige Töchter.

Natürlich gibt es manchmal auch Eifersucht. Li hat Maddy erzählt, dass sie sich manchmal ausgegrenzt fühlt, wenn Leute Maddys Aussehen loben und dann etwas sagen wie zum Beispiel: "Was hast du erwartet? Sie ist Blaines und Danis leibliches Kind", aber diese Eifersucht wird von Menschen außerhalb der Familie verursacht, nicht von denen, die zur Familie gehören.

Ihre Väter geben niemals einer ihrer Töchter das Gefühl, weniger wert zu sein. Mei hat ein wenig länger gebraucht, um es zu erkennen, aber es ist wahr. Und ihre Cousins haben sie und Li niemals anders behandelt, als die anderen. Was erwarten die Leute eigentlich? Denken sie etwa, Riley begrüßt die Familie mit: "Hallo Cousine Maddy, hallo adoptierte Cousine Mei, hallo adoptierte Cousine Li, hallo Cousine Jessica"?

Als Aaron ihr also diese Frage stellt, nimmt Mei sich Zeit für die Antwort.

DU  WEISST , DASS  WIR  AUS  CHINA  KOMMEN , STIMMT'S ? fragt sie und Aaron nickt. Shawn rückt ebenfalls näher ran, um zuzuschauen und Mei dankt im Stillen Coopers Frau, weil sie dafür gesorgt hat, dass die ganze Familie ASL lernt.

JA !

OKAY , ALSO  IN  CHINA  HATTEN  LI  UND  ICH  KEINE  ELTERN , ABER  WIR  BRAUCHTEN  ELTERN , DIE  SICH  UM  UNS  KÜMMERN , UND  UNSERE  VÄTER  WOLLTEN  SICH  UM  UNS  KÜMMERN , DESHALB  SIND  SIE  JETZT  UNSERE  ELTERN .

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Mei, wie alle Erwachsenen im Raum die Unterhaltung verfolgen. Blaine nickt ihr zu, um ihr zu versichern, dass sie weiter erzählen soll.

IHR  HATTET  IN  CHINA  KEINE  ELTERN ? fragt Aaron verblüfft. Die anderen lachen.

Mei hätte das etwas anders ausdrücken sollen.

ALSO , NATÜRLICH  HATTEN  WIR  ELTERN , gebärdet sie langsam , JEDER  HAT  ELTERN . JEDER  KOMMT  AUS  DEM  BAUCH  EINER  MAMI , GENAU  WIE  DU . LI  UND  ICH  KOMMEN  AUCH  AUS  DEM  BAUCH  EINER  MAMI .

UND  WARUM  SEID  IHR  DANN  NICHT  BEI  EURER  MAMI ?

WEIL  MANCHMAL  EBEN  DINGE  GESCHEHEN , UND  DESHALB  KONNTEN  LI  UND  ICH  NICHT  BEI  UNSEREN  ELTERN  IN  CHINA  BLEIBEN , erklärt Mei und sieht zu Li hinüber. Li schüttelt den Kopf. Sie möchte, das Mei das Reden übernimmt.

IST  DAS  TRAURIG ? Aaron sieht traurig aus, aber meistens denken die Leute, dass das etwas Bedauernswertes ist. Alle drei Mädchen haben aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft Menschen geantwortet haben: _"Ihr seid adoptiert? Das tut mir so leid!"_ oder _"Deine Schwestern sind adoptiert? Das tut mir so leid für sie."_

Natürlich lachen sie darüber, aber tief drinnen tut es weh, dass diese Menschen automatisch annehmen, dass ihre Väter Mei und Li anders oder schlechter behandeln als Maddy.

Ja, ein winziges Körnchen Wahrheit ist dran. Mei ist das beste Beispiel dafür, aber das war ausgelöst worden durch Ereignisse außerhalb der Familie.

MANCHMAL , gibt Mei zu , ABER  LI  UND  ICH  SIND  SEHR  GLÜCKLICH . UNSERE  ELTERN  SIND  DIE  BESTEN , UND  MADDY  IST  EINE  GROSSARTIGE  SCHWESTER . WENN  WIR  UNS  ALSO  MANCHMAL  TRAURIG  FÜHLEN , DANN  ERINNERN  WIR  UNS  GEGENSEITIG  DARAN , WIE  SEHR  WIR  UNS  ALLE  LIEBEN  UND  DANN  IST  ES  NICHT  LÄNGER  TRAURIG.

Es ist eine sehr einfache Erklärung, aber Aaron ist schließlich erst sieben.

OKAY , gebärdet er , KANNST  DU  DEN  GABELTRICK  NOCHMAL  MACHEN ?

Shawn nickt eifrig.

Erfreut fährt Mei mit ihren Tricks fort, aber das Gespräch kreist weiter durch ihre Gedanken. Ihre Väter strahlen sie voller Stolz an und ihre Schwestern sind auch beeindruckt, wie gut sie mit der Frage umgegangen ist. Sie kann sehen, wie Finn mit seiner Frau spricht und sie immer wieder einen Blick zu Aaron herüber werfen.

Dann fängt Finn zum Glück an, die Geschichte zu erzählen, wie er sich einmal selbst ins Bein geschossen hat, als er das Soldatenleben ausprobiert hat und langsam hören Meis Gedanken auf, um ihr Gespräch mit Aaron zu kreisen.

Das heißt nicht, dass sie es vergessen wird. Sie wird wahrscheinlich noch viel darüber nachdenken, aber jetzt im Moment beobachtet sie ihre erweiterte Familie, die gefesselt ist von Finns Geschichte. Es ist eine großartige Familie und sie ist überglücklich, dass sie und Li in dieser Familie gelandet sind.

 

 

**~***~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuès Gedanken zu dieser Geschichte lauten: Da bin ich wieder. 'Lecturing' (Belehrung) zu schreiben hat mir viel Spaß gemacht, aber eigentlich war ich ziemlich sicher, dass ich nicht weiter in dieses Universum eintauchen würde und ehrlich gesagt hatte ich auch nicht das Bedürfnis danach. Es ist schließlich adiwritings Geschichte und die ist auch bereits ohne mein Zutun perfekt.
> 
> Aber vor einer Weile ist in meiner Familie etwas vorgefallen. Etwas, das mit meiner Adoption zusammenhängt und die Mädchen (Mei, Maddy und Li) waren in den vergangenen Jahren sehr hilfreich für mich gewesen. Jedesmal wenn ich etwas zum Thema Adoption erklären musste, habe ich die Mädchen als Beispiel benutzt. Und ganz ehrlich, selbst wenn ich mich gelegentlich ziemlich schlecht fühlte, dann hat die Tatsache, dass diese Mädchen existieren alles wieder besser gemacht.
> 
> ICH LIEBE DIESE VERDAMMTEN MÄDCHEN.
> 
> Diese Geschichte spiegelt also meine Gedanken wider mit Hilfe der Mädchen und ihrer erweiterten Familie. Ja, ich werde Hannah, Taylor, Riley, Shawn und Aaron (ihre Cousins und Cousinen) nutzen, aber in dieser Version stelle ich mir vor, dass Aaron und Shawn nicht in einem ähnlichen Alter sind wie Maddy und Li, sondern etwas jünger. Mei ist fast 18, Maddy und Li sind 12, bzw 11 und Shawn und Aaron sind 9 bzw. 7.


	59. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Nur wenige Kindheitserfahrungen können so traumatisierend sein, wie seine Eltern beim Sex zu überraschen.

Übersetzung von [Traumatizing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3207695) von [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 

 

Eineinhalb Jahre nach den Ereignissen des letzten Kapitels macht Mei im Mai 2038 auf der Lexington ihren HighSchool-Abschluss und geht ab Herbst auf die [Gallaudet-Universität](http://www.gallaudet.edu/)  für Gehörlose in Washington D.C. Dort lernt sie Jackson kennen, einen Fotojournalistikstudenten, verliebt sich in ihn und gibt Tyler endgültig den Laufpass. Li (12) und Maddy (13) sind jetzt also alleine in New York.

Kurt ist immer mal wieder ein paar Wochen am Stück für diverse Dreharbeiten unterwegs, steht auch für die ein oder andere Broadway-Produktion auf der Bühne, aber als Burt kurz nach Meis HighSchool-Abschluss an einem Herzinfarkt stirbt, beschließt Kurt, sich langsam aber sicher aus dem Filmgeschäft zu verabschieden. Er will in den folgenden zwei Jahren nur noch seine laufenden Verträge erfüllen – die vier weitere Kinofilme umfassen – und sich parallel dazu mehr und mehr auf seine zweite Leidenschaft – Mode – konzentrieren. Er startet eine Mode-Kolumne bei der Zeitschrift Vogue.

  

 

**6\. Januar 2039 (20. Hochzeitstag)**

 Kurt schließt vorsichtig die Tür auf und zieht leise seinen Koffer hinter sich her – wahrscheinlich schläft Maddy schon. Vielleicht aber auch nicht und wenn sie ihn hört und die Treppe hinabrennt, um ihn zu begrüßen, wird sie sein gut geplantes Vorhaben ruinieren. Er möchte seinen Mann an ihrem 20. Hochzeitstag mit Sex überraschen. Eigentlich hätte Kurt heute noch gar nicht nachhause kommen sollen. Er hatte Blaine gebeichtet, dass er an ihrem Hochzeitstag arbeiten muss. Als er es dann doch schafft, ein paar Termine zu verschieben, beschließt er, seinem Mann nichts davon zu erzählen. Schließlich ist es immer viel schöner, Blaines freudestrahlendes Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er unangekündigt nachhause kommt.

Auf Zehenspitzen steigt er die Stufen hoch und betrachtet die Fotos entlang des Treppenaufgangs, die Blaine seit Weihnachten dort neu aufgehängt hat. Ein Foto der Mädchen von Meis Schulabschlussfeier, eins mit Blaine, Sebastian, den Mädchen und Marlee Matlin von der letzten Deaf Expo, eins von ihm und Rachel mit ihren Tony Awards in Händen, verschiedene Urlaubsfotos der vergangenen Jahre und – sein persönliches Lieblingsbild: ein Foto der Mädchen, alle dick in ihre Mäntel eingemummelt, bei ihrem Besuch in Süd-Korea, als er vor fünf Jahren zu Dreharbeiten dort war. Es ist natürlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er diese Fotos sieht, aber es ist schön, sie dort eingerahmt an der Wand zu sehen. Es fühlt sich so heimisch an und er muss einfach lächeln. Nachhause zu kommen erfüllt ihn immer mit einem Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Sicherheit. Ganz gleich, wie berühmt er dort draußen ist, hier wird er immer nur _Papa_ sein und da ist einfach etwas Wunderbares dran.

Er schleicht sich ins Schlafzimmer, zieht sich aus bis auf seine Boxershorts und klettert zu seinem Mann ins Bett. Die Bewegung der Matratze lässt Blaine aufmerksam werden und er dreht sich auf den Rücken und schaut Kurt verschlafen an. Sein Grinsen wird immer breiter, während er sich die Augen reibt und ihm klar wird, dass er nicht etwa einen besonders lebhaften Traum hat, sondern dass Kurt wirklich bei ihm ist. Er strahlt geradezu.

Genau in diesem Augenblick springt die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch auf 00:00. Es ist Mitternacht – perfektes Timing.

HERZLICHEN  GLÜCKWUNSCH  ZUM  HOCHZEITSTAG , gebärdet Kurt.

ICH  DACHTE  DU  MUSST  ARBEITEN ? antwortet Blaine.

AN  MEINEM  HOCHZEITSTAG ? ICH  BIN  GENAU  DA , WO  ICH  HINGEHÖRE , antwortet Kurt und atmet tief ein. Blaines Duft füllt seine Nase – Haargel, Clive Christian 1872 und Aftershave – er vermisst es jedesmal, wenn er nicht zuhause ist. Er trägt sogar immer eine kleine Flasche von Blaines Aftershave bei sich, wenn er unterwegs ist, um daran zu schnuppern, wenn er Heimweh bekommt.

20  JAHRE  VERHEIRATET , gebärdet Blaine und sein breites Grinsen wird von einem liebenswerten Gähnen unterbrochen.

FAST  26  JAHRE  SEIT  UNSERER  ERSTEN  VERABREDUNG , erinnert Kurt ihn, beugt sich vor und küsst das Tattoo auf Blaines Brust, das er so liebt.

ICH  KANN  KAUM  GLAUBEN , DASS  WIR  SO  LANGE  ZUSAMMEN  GEBLIEBEN  SIND , antwortet Blaine, kuschelt sich an ihn und streift Kurts Wade mit seinen kalten Zehen.

Kurt erschaudert. DU  BIST  IMMER  SO  KALT , neckt er.

DU  BIST  IMMER  SO  WARM , erwidert Blaine.

ICH  HAB  EINE  BESSERE  IDEE , UM  DICH  AUFZUWÄRMEN , gebärdet Kurt und zieht die Decke weg, um Blaines traumhaft sonnengebräunte Haut zu enthüllen. Er wird sich bei Sebastian bedanken müssen, weil er letzte Woche einen Auftritt auf der Deaf Expo in Miami organisiert hat. Er war immer schon der Meinung, dass Blaine mit ein wenig Farbe noch besser aussieht.

Er beginnt am Tattoo und verfolgt die Kontur der Amsel akribisch genau mit der Zungenspitze, dann zieht er die EKG-Linien nach, die in den Sonnenuntergang übergehen, bis Blaine sich unter ihm windet und stöhnt. Blaine vergräbt seine linke Hand in Kurts Haar und versucht, ihm mit der anderen seine Shorts herunterzuziehen. Kurt gibt ihm einen Klaps auf die Hand.

GEDULD , gebärdet er und erfreut sich an Blaines finsterem Blick.

6  WOCHEN , UND  DU  WILLST , DASS  ICH  MICH  GEDULDE ? beschwert sich Blaine und sieht aus, als wolle er ihn umbringen, aber Kurt weiß, dass Blaine nur schauspielert. Er weiß, wie sehr Blaine es liebt, wenn er ihn hinhält, ihn überall berührt, nur nicht dort, wo er es sich am meisten wünscht, ihn fast zum Höhepunkt bringt, bevor sie überhaupt richtig angefangen haben. Es hat einige Vorzüge, mit ein und demselben Mann seit einem Vierteljahrhundert zusammen zu sein; genau zu wissen, wie er ihm ein lustvolles Stöhnen entlocken kann, steht ganz oben auf der Liste.

Kurt antwortet nicht, er wandert nur noch tiefer und leckt am Bund von Blaines Pyjamahose entlang ..... und wenn er es sich genau überlegt, dann sind das _seine_ Hosen.

DU  DRECKIGER  KLEINER  DIEB , gebärdet er und zwickt Blaine in die Seite.

HOL SIE DIR DOCH ZURÜCK , kontert Blaine, nicht das kleinste bisschen schuldbewusst. Er zieht herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hoch und sie wissen beide, dass Kurt noch nie schnell klein beigegeben hat. Er schiebt die Daumen unter den Gummibund und zieht die Hose in einem einzigen Ruck herunter. Blaine ist bereits knüppelhart und Kurt will sich schon über ihn lustig machen, ob er wieder zum Teenager geworden ist, aber sein Ehemann hat schließlich recht ...... sechs Wochen ohne eine einzige Berührung sind viel zu lang.

Er senkt den Kopf, um an Blaines Hüfte zu knabbern. Hier wird er ein Mal hinterlassen, das nur sie beide werden sehen können. Sie haben längst das Alter erreicht, in dem ein Knutschfleck am Hals gesellschaftlich nicht mehr akzeptabel ist, aber das heißt nicht, dass er sein Territorium nicht an anderen Stellen markieren kann.

"Kurt", flüstert Blaine kaum hörbar, aber Kurt entgeht es nicht. Er wird es immer mitbekommen, weil er immer so genau darauf achtet. Es ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass Blaine sich ihm vollkommen ausliefert. Es ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass Blaine nicht nur gefällt, was er gerade macht, sondern dass er ihn liebt und ihm genug vertraut, um alles loszulassen und sich ihm hinzugeben. Der Klang von Blaines Stimme hat ihn immer schon angetörnt.

Die Zeit für Neckereien ist um. Es gibt Tage, an denen er Blaine stundenlang hinhalten kann, jedes Seufzen hinausziehen, jedes Stöhnen, bis Blaine wie Wachs in seinen Händen ist ...... aber nicht heute. Nicht nach sechs Wochen. Nachher vielleicht, wenn jeder von ihnen mindestens einmal gekommen ist. Später, verspricht er sich selbst. Später wird er dafür sorgen, dass Blaine ihn anflehen wird, ihn zu erlösen. Sie haben die ganze Nacht Zeit und keiner von ihnen muss morgen arbeiten.

Er nimmt das Gleitgel aus der Nachttischschublade und gibt etwas davon auf seine Finger, um es anzuwärmen. Dann bereitet er Blaine vor und dehnt ihn auf, so schnell, wie er es riskieren kann, ohne ihm weh zu tun. Er weiß, dass Blaine genauso wenig wie er noch länger warten kann.

ICH  BIN  SOWEIT , gebärdet Blaine und Kurt hält sich gar nicht erst damit auf, nachzufragen, ob er sich sicher ist. Nach 26 Jahren wissen sie, dass der andere darum bitten würde, wenn er noch etwas Zeit braucht.

Blaine nimmt die Gelflasche zur Hand, aber bevor er Kurt damit bestreicht, überrascht er ihn, indem er seine wundervollen, weichen und warmen Lippen um Kurts Erektion schließt. Als Kurt selbst ebenfalls vollkommen hart ist, löst Blaine sich mit einem sündhaft schmatzenden _Plop_ von ihm und bedeckt ihn mit Gel. Dann lässt er sich rückwärts aufs Bett sinken, hebt den Hintern in die Höhe und bietet sich Kurt dar.

So eine nette Einladung würde Kurt nie zurückweisen. Er ergreift Blaines Hüften und verliert keine Zeit, in ihn einzudringen.

"Fuck", sagt er und denkt daran zu flüstern, denn sie haben ein hörendes Kind, das nur zwei Türen nebenan schläft.

Blaine drängt sich ihm entgegen und sie stöhnen beide vor Lust laut auf. Plötzlich sind alle Gedanken an Anstand und 'leise sein' vergessen. Kurt konzentriert sich nur noch auf die wundervolle Kreatur vor ihm, die ihm herrlicherweise bei jedem Stoß entgegen kommt und auf nichts anderes. Er macht sich keine Gedanken darüber, wie laut Blaine seinen Namen ruft oder dass das Bett im Rhythmus seiner Stöße gegen die Wand pocht.

"Oh, mein Gott!" hört er einen spitzen Schrei, wie er nur von Maddy kommen kann. Sein Kopf schnellt herum und er sieht seine Tochter in der Tür stehen. Mit einer Hand bedeckt sie ihre Augen, mit der anderen ertastet sie ihren Weg zurück zur Tür, ohne hinsehen zu müssen. Sie ruft unablässig, "Oh, mein Gott!"

"Was machst du hier?", fragt Kurt, zieht sich sofort aus Blaine zurück und greift nach der Decke um sich und Blaine zu verhüllen. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragt er und wundert sich, warum sie so spät unterwegs ist. Ist etwas passiert?"

"Ich hab ein Klopfen gehört und dann hat Dad gerufen und ...... oh Gott!"

"Oh Gott", stöhnt Kurt, zutiefst beschämt.

"Das wird mich mein Leben lang verfolgen! Du dürftest doch gar nicht zuhause sein! Wie ekelhaft! Ich werde mir die Augen rausreißen müssen! Nein! Nein! Nein!", ruft Maddy und obwohl sie von jeher dazu neigt, alles zu überdramatisieren, muss Kurt zugeben, dass sie dieses Mal allen Grund hat auszuflippen, wenn er bedenkt, was sie gerade gesehen hat.

Blaine schießt aus dem Bett hoch und schlüpft blitzschnell in Hose und T-Shirt, dann eilt er zu Maddy und schiebt sie den Flur entlang vor sich her, zurück in ihr eigenes Zimmer. Kurt sieht den beiden hinterher – Maddy gebärdet heftig und weit ausholend und bekräftigt, dass sie es wieder einmal geschafft haben, ihr Leben zu ruinieren. Als sich ihre Zimmertür hinter ihr schließt, lässt Kurt sich ächzend rückwärts aufs Bett fallen. Dass Maddy so hereingeplatzt ist, ist in zweifacher Hinsicht eine Katastrophe. Erstens, weil sie ihre Tochter traumatisiert haben und ihr jetzt wochenlang nicht mehr in die Augen werden sehen können. Zweitens, weil sie es nicht haben zu Ende bringen können, und das jetzt auch sicher nicht mehr tun werden, denn auf gar keinen Fall werden sie heute Nacht noch einmal Sex haben ....... nicht jetzt, wo die Stimmung komplett ruiniert ist.

Er kann ihr nicht einmal böse sein, es ist schließlich nicht ihre Schuld. Sie hat sich Sorgen um ihren Dad gemacht. Er kann es verstehen – Blaine spricht so selten, und heute Nacht war er wirklich laut gewesen. Sein Rufen in Kombination mit dem Pochen des Bettes an die Wand – wahrscheinlich hat sie geglaubt, dass jemand in ihr Haus eingebrochen ist.

WIR  INSTALLIEREN  EINE  KLINGEL  MIT  LICHTSIGNAL  FÜR  DIESES  ZIMMER , gebärdet Kurt, als Blaine mit hochrotem Gesicht endlich zurückkommt. Wenn Blaine schon so rot ist, weiß Kurt, dann muss er selbst aussehen wie eine Tomate.

SIE  KLOPFEN  IMMER  AN , WENN  DU  ZUHAUSE  BIST , verteidigt Blaine sie und klettert ins Bett zurück. SIE  HAT  NICHT  GEWUSST , DASS  DU  DA  BIST .

UND  WENN  WIR  EINE  KLINGEL  HÄTTEN , WÜRDEN  SIE  NICHT  NUR  ANKLOPFEN , WENN  ICH  ZUHAUSE  BIN . SIE  WÜRDEN  ES  IMMER  TUN , argumentiert er, ohne Maddy beschuldigen zu wollen. Denn natürlich würde sie einfach so das Zimmer betreten. Das machen die Mädchen alle so, wenn sie Blaine auf sich aufmerksam machen wollen. Aber sie brauchen eine andere Lösung.

DU  KANNST  GLEICH  MORGEN  FRÜH  EINE  BESTELLEN , lenkt Blaine ein . ICH  KANN  NICHT  GLAUBEN , DASS  UNSERE  TOCHTER  UNS  BEIM  SEX  ERWISCHT  HAT .

WENN  ES  WENIGSTENS  LIEBEVOLLER  BLÜMCHEN – SEX  GEWESEN  WÄRE , stöhnt Kurt. ICH  HAB  DICH  ZIEMLICH  HART  RANGENOMMEN . ICH  GLAUBE  WIRKLICH , DASS  ICH  MORGEN  BLAUE  FLECKEN  AN  MEINER  HÜFTE  HABEN  WERDE .

ES  IST  IMMER  LIEBEVOLLER  SEX , weist Blaine ihn scherzhaft zurecht. ABER  DU  HAST  RECHT , MIR  WÄRE  ES  AUCH  LIEBER , MEINE  TOCHTER  HÄTTE  DAS  NICHT  GESEHEN .

WIE  GEHT  ES  IHR ? fragt Kurt ernsthaft besorgt.

MADDY  ZUFOLGE , IST  SIE  TRAUMATISIERT  UND  WIRD  UNS  DAS  NIE  VERZEIHEN , gebärdet Blaine und rollt die Augen. OFFENBAR  SIND  WIR  VIEL  ZU  ALT , UM  SEX  ZU  HABEN  UND  ES  IST  EKELHAFT , SELBST  WENN  WIR  NICHT  IHRE  ELTERN  WÄREN .

ICH  FINDE  DICH  NICHT  ALT , versichert ihm Kurt und zieht ihn an sich. DU  BIST  PERFEKT  GEREIFT .

UND  DU  WARST  BEI  _PEOPLES_   IM  LETZTEN  JAHR  UNTER  DEN  100  BESTAUSSEHENDEN  PROMIS , antwortet Blaine. WIR  SIND  GANZ  BESTIMMT  NICHT  ZU  ALT  FÜR  SEX .

Kurt kommt näher für einen liebevollen Kuss, der mit Sicherheit _nicht_ zu mehr führen wird. Kurt nimmt an, dass sie _alle_ ein wenig traumatisiert sind.

VON  ALL  UNSEREN  KINDERN , IST  MADDY  IMMER  SCHON  DER  GRÖSSTE  STIMMUNGSKILLER  GEWESEN , gebärdet Blaine lachend und es ist offensichtlich, dass er versucht, die anhaltende Spannung zu lockern.

OH  GOTT , JA , stimmt Kurt ihm zu. EIGENTLICH  WUNDERT  ES  MICH , DASS  SIE  UNS  NICHT  SCHON  FRÜHER  DABEI  ÜBERRASCHT  HAT .

Die beiden witzeln noch eine ganze Weile herum über die vielen Male, die sie versucht haben, sich ein wenig Zweisamkeit miteinander zu gönnen, nur um dann von einem der Kinder unterbrochen zu werden – wegen eines Albtraums, Bauchschmerzen, Notrufen per Telefon, die sich dann doch nicht als Notfall herausstellten, ahnungsloses Klopfen an der Tür und all die anderen Gründe, die es manchmal so schwierig machen, in einem Haus voller Kinder zur Sache zu kommen. Zum Glück sind die Mädchen mittlerweile alt genug, dass sie nicht mehr ständig beaufsichtigt werden müssen. Das macht es leichter, sich hin und wieder für ein paar gemeinsame Stunden wegzustehlen. Nun ja, bis heute jedenfalls. Kurt ist ziemlich sicher, dass er in naher Zukunft keine intimen Momente mehr erleben wird, solange das Bild von Maddys entsetztem Gesicht in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt ist.

Am nächsten Morgen sitzen sie alle zusammen am Frühstückstisch und können sich kaum gegenseitig in die Augen sehen. Kurt versteckt sich hinter dem Kunst-und-Freizeit Teil der Zeitung, Blaine tut so, als würde er seine Unterrichtspläne überarbeiten und Maddy starrt auf ihr Handy.

WAS  IST  MIT  EUCH  ALLEN  LOS ? fragt Li und schlägt mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit einzufordern.

NICHTS , antworten alle zugleich. Kurt und Maddys Blicke treffen sich und beide wenden errötend den Kopf ab.

ICH  GLAUBE  KEINEM  VON  EUCH , gebärdet Li. IRGENDWAS  IST  PASSIERT .

ES  IST  NICHTS , antwortet Blaine. ISS  DEIN  FRÜHSTÜCK  AUF , DU  MUSST  ZUM  SCHLAGZEUGUNTERRICHT .

Maddy sieht sie beide aus dem Augenwinkel so böse und vorwurfsvoll an, dass Kurt befürchtet, dass sie tatsächlich mit ihrem Blick etwas in Brand setzten könnte.

NIE  ERZÄHLT  MIR  JEMAND , WAS  LOS  IST , gebärdet Li und verdreht die Augen, bevor sie wütend davon stampft.

Als Li außer Sichtweite ist, gebärdet Kurt : DIESER  VORFALL  BLEIBT  UNTER  UNS . Es ist schon schlimm genug, ohne dass die ganze Familie ihn verurteilt.

ZU  SPÄT , ICH  HABE  ES  MEI  SCHON  GESCHRIEBEN , lässt Maddy sie wissen.

DU  HAST  WAS ? Blaine sieht entsetzt aus.

ICH  BRAUCHE  MORALISCHE  UNTERSTÜTZUNG , verteidigt sie sich.

MORALISCHE  UNTERSTÜTZUNG ? wiederholt Blaine und schaut Kurt verständnislos an.

WIE  BITTE ? fragt Kurt genauso ahnungslos.

SO  WIE  IHR  ZWEI  ES  IMMER  DRAUF  ANLEGT , GLAUBT  IHR  DA  WIRKLICH , ICH  WÄRE  DAS  ERSTE  EURER  KINDER , DAS  EUCH  JE  DABEI  ERWISCHT  HAT ? gebärdet sie. IHR  BEIDE  SEID  WIRKLICH  FURCHTBAR . LASST  IHN  DAS  NÄCHSTE  MAL  EINFACH  IN  DER  HOSE . DAS  WILL  NIEMAND  SEHEN .

Kurt wäre gern beleidigt. Er ist sicher, dass er später ziemlich beleidigt sein wird, aber zunächst mal muss er sich auf Maddys Behauptung konzentrieren.

WANN  UM  HIMMELS  WILLEN HAT MEI  UNS  GESEHEN ? fragt Blaine und nimmt ihm das Wort aus dem Mund.

 

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> falls es euch nicht aufgefallen ist ..... ich habe am Anfang ein Kapitel nachträglich eingefügt, das erst kürzlich geschrieben worden ist. Es ist Kapitel 11: Belehrung.


	60. Alter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Kurt weigert sich zu akzeptieren, dass er eine Brille braucht.

Übersetzung  von  [Aging](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3414860)  von   [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 

Kurt sitzt auf dem Sofa und schaut Li dabei zu, wie sie für ihr Englisch-Referat übt. Er reibt sich die Augen, als die Schrift auf ihrem Plakat zu verschwimmen beginnt. Er ist so müde von der Werbekampagne seines letzten Filmes, aber er will nicht ins Bett gehen, solange Li sich wegen ihres Projektes so verrückt macht. Ihre Gebärden sind ganz undeutlich, als sie im Schnelldurchlauf ihre Gliederung von  ['Wer zählt die Sterne'](https://www.amazon.de/Wer-z%C3%A4hlt-Sterne-Lois-Lowry/dp/3551553432)  wiederholt, aber obwohl er ihr all seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, kann er gerade so erkennen, was sie gebärdet.

ALLES  IN  ORDNUNG  MIT  DIR ? fragt Blaine ihn später am Abend, als er ein Aspirin schluckt und sich die Augen reibt.

ALLES  GUT . ES  WAR  NUR  EINE  ANSTRENGENDE  WOCHE .

OKAY , gebärdet Blaine, aber er sieht nicht so aus, als würde er es ihm abkaufen.

 

 

*** * * ***

  

 

ES  TUT  MIR  LEID , DAS  BILD  IST  WIRKLICH  UNSCHARF , entschuldigt sich Kurt, als Mei versucht, ihm von ihrer ersten Woche an der Gallaudet Universität zu erzählen.

MEIN  FOTOGRAFIE - KURS  MACHT  WIRKLICH  SPASS , berichtet Mei und Kurt fällt auf, dass er sich viel mehr auf ihre Gebärden konzentrieren muss als sonst, um alles zu erkennen. Er weiß, dass er sich dringend die Augen überprüfen lassen müsste, aber er bringt es einfach nicht über sich, einen Termin zu vereinbaren. Es klingt fürchterlich eingebildet, aber er will einfach keine Brille brauchen. Jedenfalls nicht, solange er noch im oberflächlichsten Gewerbe der Welt arbeitet. Und von Kontaktlinsen will er auch nichts wissen. Er schafft es kaum, sich Augentropfen zu verabreichen.

Er redet mit Mei noch ein paar Minuten über ihre verschiedenen Kurse und wie sie sich in das Leben im Studentenwohnheim eingewöhnt, bevor er wieder zurück ans Set gerufen wird. Als er den Bildschirm abschaltet, fällt ihm auf, wie ihm der Schädel pocht, weil er sich so überanstrengt hat.

  

 

*** * * ***

 

 

TUT  MIR  LEID , ICH  HAB  NICHT  MITBEKOMMEN , WAS  DU  GESAGT  HAST , teilt er Blaine ein paar Monate später mit. Sie sind in Kurts Schlafzimmer in seiner Wohnung in Los Angeles. Seine Familie ist während der Frühlingsferien zu Besuch, während er mit Dreharbeiten für einen weiteren Avengersfilm beschäftigt ist. Blaine hat ihm gerade seine Pläne für den Tag unterbreitet, aber Kurt hat das meiste davon verpasst. Nicht, weil er nicht hingesehen hat, sondern weil Blaines Hände sich viel zu schnell bewegen, als dass er alles erkennen könnte.

NEIN , gebärdet Blaine, diesmal etwas langsamer, damit Kurt mitkommt. DU  BRAUCHST  ENDLICH  EINE  BRILLE . ICH  MACHE  DAS  NICHT  MEHR  LÄNGER  MIT .

WAS  MACHST  DU  NICHT  MEHR  MIT ? fragt Kurt und tut so, als wüsste er nicht, wovon Blaine spricht.

DAS  HIER , antwortet Blaine, aber er muss lachen, also scheint er nicht allzu verärgert zu sein. Sie streiten sich nicht oft, aber wenn sie streiten, dann ist es meistens aufgrund von Kommunikationsproblemen, weshalb Kurt froh ist, dass Blaine eher genervt als verärgert aussieht.

ICH  BIN  MÜDE , DAS  IST  ALLES , versucht er sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen, aber Blaine durchschaut ihn.

NEIN , DAS  GEHT  JETZT  SCHON  SEIT  MONATEN  SO , gebärdet er. DU  MUSST  ENDLICH  DEINE  AUGEN  ÜBERPRÜFEN  LASSEN , ODER  IST  ES  DIR  EGAL , DASS  DU  WEDER  MICH  NOCH  DIE  MÄDCHEN  BEIM  GEBÄRDEN  RICHTIG  ERKENNST ? WILLST  DU , DASS  MADDY  FÜR  UNS  DOLMETSCHT ?

NATÜRLICH  NICHT , antwortet Kurt kleinlaut. ICH  WILL  NUR ........

DU  MUSST  KEINE  KONTAKTLINSEN  KRIEGEN , WENN  DU  ANGST  DAVOR  HAST , ETWAS  IM  AUGE  ZU  HABEN , sagt Blaine.

ICH  KANN  KEINE  BRILLE  TRAGEN ! antwortet Kurt und überlegt, wie er überhaupt aussehen würde mit Brille. Er wird sie nicht für all seinen Rollen tragen können und er hat nicht die passenden Gesichtszüge, als dass irgendeine der Brillenformen, die zur Zeit in Mode sind, ihm stehen könnten. Er will sich nicht lächerlich machen. Er kann die YouTube Kommentare auf seinen nächsten Auftritt auf dem Roten Teppich bereits vor sich sehen. Sie sind nicht schmeichelhaft.

JETZT  ERZÄHL  MIR  NICHT , DASS  DU  DICH  WEITERHIN  SO  ABMÜHEN  UND  JEDEN  ABEND  MIT  KOPFSCHMERZEN  INS  BETT  GEHEN  WIRST , WEIL  DU  DIR  GEDANKEN  MACHST , WAS  ANDERE  ÜBER  DICH  DENKEN ?

Kurt antwortet nicht, woraufhin Blaine die Arme in die Luft wirft und frustriert aufstöhnt.

DIE  EINZIGE  MEINUNG , DIE  ZÄHLT , IST MEINE , gebärdet Blaine. UND  ICH  GLAUBE , DU  WÜRDEST  MIT  EINER  BRILLE  SEXY  AUSSEHEN .

DAS  SAGST  DU  NUR  SO . Kurt verdreht die Augen . EINE  BRILLE  BEDEUTET , DASS  ICH  ALT  WERDE .

GENAU , UND  DASSELBE  BEDEUTEN  AUCH  DIESE  LIEBENSWERTEN  GRAUEN  STRÄHNEN , antwortet Blaine und fährt mit den Fingern durch Kurts Haare. UND  DOCH  MACHST  DU  KEINE  ANSTALTEN , SIE  DIR  FÄRBEN  ZU  LASSEN .

GRAU  IST  IN  DIESER  SAISON  IN  MODE , verteidigt sich Kurt. Er weiß, dass Blaine recht hat und er wird für seinen nächsten freien Tag einen Termin ausmachen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er Blaine einfach so gewinnen lassen kann.

ICH  BEKLAGE  MICH  JA  NICHT . ICH  FINDE , DU  SIEHST  GROSSARTIG  AUS , ermutigt Blaine ihn. UND  MIT  EINER  BRILLE  WÜRDEST  DU  NOCH  GROSSARTIGER  AUSSEHEN .

NUR , WENN  ICH  EIN  DESIGNERMODELL  KRIEGE , lenkt Kurt schließlich ein.

MIT  ALL  DEN  KOSTENLOSEN  WERBE-EXEMPLAREN , DIE  DU  IMMER  KRIEGST , GLAUBE  ICH  NICHT , DASS  DAS  EIN  PROBLEM  WERDEN  WIRD , lacht Blaine und gibt ihm einen schnellen Kuss, bevor er sich mit den Mädchen auf den Weg macht. Kurt weiß immer noch nicht genau, wo sie hingehen, weil Blaine es nicht noch einmal wiederholt hat, aber er weiß, dass sie zum Abendessen wieder zurück sein werden, wenn Kurt aus dem Studio nachhause kommt.

 

~***~

 


	61. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Genau genommen dürften Maddy (16) und Li (15) auf gar keiner Party sein.

Übersetzung von  [Drinking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3414887)  von   [adiwriting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting)

 

 

 

Während Li, seit sie 8 Jahre alt war, Klavier und Schlagzeugunterricht hat, hat Maddy sich immer eher für die Schauspielerei interessiert und spielt jedes Jahr im jährlichen Schul-Musical ihrer Schule mit. Außerdem hat sie in mehreren von Kurts Filmen immer mal wieder Minirollen übernommen. Alle sind überzeugt, dass sie einmal in Kurts Fußstapfen treten wird. Im Alter von 15 Jahren startet sie zusammen mit einer Freundin eine Band und beweist sich als Sängerin.

Kurt hat in der Zwischenzeit all seine vertraglichen Verpflichtungen bzgl unterzeichneter Film-Verträge erfüllt und für seinen letzten Film wird er im Februar 2041 für den Oscar als Bester Schauspieler nominiert. Es ist nicht seine erste Nominierung, aber dieses Mal gewinnt er ihn. Kurt findet, dass es eine gute Gelegenheit ist, sich endlich vom Filmgeschäft zu verabschieden (er ist jetzt 47 Jahre alt), um dauerhaft in New York bei seiner Familie sein zu können und sich mehr mit Mode zu beschäftigen. Die einzigen Filmaufnahmen, zu denen er gelegentlich noch weg muss, sind Shootings für seinen Werbevertrag als 'Face of Armani'.

 

 

 

**12\. November 2041**

 Genau genommen dürften Maddy und Li auf gar keiner Party sein. Dad denkt, dass sie bei einer Freundin übernachten und Papa ist nicht in der Stadt. Aber .... sie _sind_ auf einer Party. Maddys gute Freundin Bailey, die Schlagzeugerin ihrer Band, veranstaltet die Party. Maddy hat nicht wirklich Lust dazu gehabt. In den letzten Wochen, seit dem schrecklichen Vorfall mit Devon, war es ihr einfach nicht danach gewesen, unter Leute zu gehen. Aber Bailey hat ihr 'körperliche Gewalt' angedroht, falls sie nicht käme und Li hat aus unbekannten Gründen daheim rumgesessen und Trübsal geblasen. Also hat Maddy ihre Schwester einfach geschnappt und jetzt sind sie hier.

Sie quetschen sich durch die Menschenmenge in Richtung Küche, wo die Bar aufgebaut ist. Irgend so ein Mistkerl greift Li im Vorbeigehen an den Hintern und Maddy gibt ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Sie ist heute Abend nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit irgendwelchen Suffköpfen abzugeben.

VIELLEICHT  SOLLTE  ICH  LIEBER  NACHHAUSE  GEHEN , gebärdet Li, als sie endlich die Bar erreicht haben und ein wenig Platz finden, um miteinander zu reden. Maddy weiß, dass Li nicht viel Erfahrung damit hat, mit Hörenden zusammen zu sein, und sie kann ihre Nervosität verstehen. Es ist immer nervenaufreibend, wenn man in einer Umgebung ist, in der man als einzige Person _anders_ ist.

ACH  QUATSCH , sagt Maddy. DIE  MUSIK  IST  SO  LAUT , DASS  SICH  SOWIESO  NIEMAND  UNTERHALTEN  WIRD . TANZ  EINFACH  MIT  MIR . SIE  IST  DOCH  LAUT  GENUG  FÜR  DICH , ODER ? KANNST  DU  SIE  FÜHLEN ?

JA  SCHON , antwortet Li und schaut sie zweifelnd an.

NA  LOS , DANN  KOMM , gebärdet Maddy und rollt die Augen. Li ist immer so ernsthaft und Maddy wünschte sich, dass sie wenigstens ab und zu mal ein bisschen lockerer wäre.

ALSO  GUT , gibt Li sich geschlagen, aber erst schenkt sie sich noch einen ordentlichen Schuss Vodka ein und kippt ihn runter, ohne zu husten.

WER  HAT  DIR  BEIGEBRACHT , SO  ZU  TRINKEN ? fragt Maddy schockiert. Sie hat Li noch nie harten Alkohol trinken sehen.

TU  NICHT  SO , ALS  WÄREN  DEINE  FREUNDE  DIE  EINZIGEN , DIE  WISSEN , WIE  MAN  SPASS  HAT , antwortet Li. ICH  WAR  AUCH  SCHON  MAL  AUF  EINER  PARTY . ICH  VERBRINGE  MEINE  WOCHENENDEN  NICHT  ZUHAUSE , WEIL  ICH  KEINE  ANDERE  WAHL  HABE , SONDERN  WEIL  MIR  DAS  LIEBER  IST , ALS  MIR  VON  BESOFFENEN  BIER  ÜBERSCHÜTTEN  ZU  LASSEN .

Maddy verdreht die Augen und wünscht sich nicht zum ersten Mal, dass Mei nicht erst an Weihnachten aus dem College heimkäme.

"Verdammt!", hört Maddy einen Jungen rufen, dann hört sie ein anerkennendes Pfeifen und dreht sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass es nicht an sie gerichtet ist. Sie ist überrascht, zwei ihrer Klassenkameraden zu sehen, die völlig verzückt von Li zu sein scheinen. Natürlich weiß sie, dass Li ein hübsches Mädchen ist, aber sie ist auch sehr schüchtern und hatte noch keinen festen Freund. Maddy ist nicht daran gewöhnt, dass jemand – außerhalb der Sozialen Medien – Li so aniehst.

"Hey, H-A", ruft Connor ihr zu und benutzt den Spitznamen, den sie abgrundtief hasst. Er soll für Hummel-Anderson stehen, denn offensichtlich ist 'Maddy' zu lang und ihr Familienname ist das einzig Beachtenswerte an ihr. "Was kostet es, damit ihr beiden euch küsst?"

"Sie ist meine Schwester, du Arschloch!", sagt sie und lässt ihn einfach stehen. Sie schnappt sich mit der einen Hand eine ganze Flasche Rum von der Bar und mit der anderen Li und zieht sie weg von den Jungs auf die volle Tanzfläche.

WILLST  DU  DAS  WIRKLICH  ALLES  TRINKEN ? fragt Li.

DIE  FLASCHE  IST  NUR  NOCH  HALB  VOLL , antwortet Maddy gereizt. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass Li so herumnörgelt, dann hätte sie sie nicht mitgebracht. Sie wollte eigentlich nur nett sein, weil sie der Meinung ist, dass Li viel zu selten ausgeht.

Li antwortet nicht, aber ihr vorwurfsvoller Blick spricht Bände. Dann wird sie von einem Jungen auf die Tanzfläche gezogen und nachdem Maddy sich vergewissert hat, dass es ihr gut geht und sie sich wohl fühlt, macht sie sich auf die Suche nach Bailey.

"Maddy!", schreit Bailey ihr ins Ohr, als sie sie endlich gefunden hat. "Ich suche .... ich habe gesucht ... suchen, ich", sie beginnt hysterisch zu lachen. Sie ist offensichtlich stockbesoffen und dabei hat die Party erst vor einer Stunde angefangen. "Ich habe dich gesucht."

"Ja", sagt Maddy. "Du hast mir gesagt, dass ich kommen _muss_ und hier bin ich also."

"Du bist gemein", sagt Bailey und hängt sich schmollend an ihren Freund Braden. "Warum bist du jetzt so gemein?"

"Ich hatte einen schlechten Tag, okay?", sagt Maddy, atmet tief durch und versucht, sich zu entspannen. "Tut mir leid."

"Du muss' was trinken", lallt Bailey und hält Maddy ihre Bierflasche hin, aber Maddy deutet auf den Rum in ihrer eigenen Hand, um zu verdeutlichen, dass sie bereits daran arbeitet.

"Hey, ist das deine Schwester?", fragt Braden, der kaum weniger betrunken ist als Bailey.

Maddy schaut über ihre Schulter und sieht, dass Li immer noch mit dem Jungen von vorhin tanzt.

"Sieht wohl so aus", sagt sie. "Hast du ein Problem damit?"

"Nein!", ruft Bailey und fängt wieder an zu kichern. "Zwei der berühmten H-A-Mädchen kommen zu meiner Party. Ich werde ..... Zeitung ..." Bailey kann kaum richtig sprechen, weil sie einen Schluckauf hat. "Mein Name in der Zeitung."

Sie zieht ihr Handy aus der Tasche und Maddy sieht, wie sie beginnt über sie zu tweeten. Sie nimmt ihr das Telefon aus der Hand. "Sag mal, was soll der Scheiß?"

"Was?"

"Erstens: weißt du, wie riskant das ist? Der ganzen Welt einfach so mitzuteilen, wo ich gerade bin. Zweitens: meine Eltern wissen nicht, dass ich hier bin und würden mir für den Rest meines Lebens Hausarrest aufbrummen. Drittens: du bist doch meine Freundin und nicht so eine dahergelaufene ruhm-geile Tussi, die nur mit mir abhängt, um ihren Namen auf Seite sechs der Klatschpresse wiederzufinden", schimpft Maddy sie aus, dann dreht sie sich auf dem Absatz um, bevor Bailey sich noch verteidigen kann.

"Hey, H-A", flüstert Devon und hält sie am Handgelenk fest. Sie erstarrt vor Schreck. Niemand hat sie vorgewarnt, dass er hier sein würde. Natürlich nicht. Es wusste schließlich keiner, dass sie ihn mied wie die Pest, nachdem, was er ihr angetan hatte. Sie hatte es niemandem erzählt.

"Lass mich los", sagt sie und reißt ihren Arm aus seinem Griff.

"Komm schon, sei nicht so", sagt Devon. Er ist ganz klar betrunken und es gefällt ihr nicht, wie er versucht, ihr in den Ausschnitt zu glotzen.

"Wenn du mich anrührst, werde ich dir jeden Finger einzeln brechen", sagt sie. "Was denkst du wohl, was dein Trainer sagen wird, wenn du am nächsten Wochenende nicht spielen kannst, weil ein Mädchen dich zusammengeschlagen hat?"

"Ich finde, du redest ziemlichen Unsinn für ein Mädchen, das nur bekommen hat, was es wollte", sagt er. "Andernfalls hättest du herumerzählt, was passiert ist."

"Fick dich ins Knie. Als würde ich dir diese Genugtuung gönnen." So gern sie auch jedem hier erzählen würde, was für ein widerlicher Kerl er ist, weiß sie doch, dass ihre Mitschüler, sobald sie Wind davon bekommen würden, dass Devon sie zum Sex gezwungen hat, ihm noch dazu gratulieren würden. Sie würden ihm gratulieren, dass er eine der berühmten Hummel-Andersons geknallt hat.

"Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du endlich aufhörst so zu tun, als hättest du es nicht gewollt. Dann können wir wieder ein bisschen miteinander spielen", sagt er und beugt sich vor, um ihre Wange zu küssen, wie er es auch früher getan hat, nur dass es jetzt alles andere als freundschaftlich gemeint ist. Jetzt, wo ihr langsam aufgeht, dass die meisten der Freundschaften, auf die sie in den letzten Jahren gebaut hat, sie nur wegen ihres Familiennamens ausgenutzt haben.

Sie lehnt sich ihm weit genug entgegen, dass jeder, der sie sieht denken könnte, dass sie miteinander tanzen, dann trifft sie ihn mit dem Knie fest in die Eier.

"Auch wenn ich niemandem erzähle, was du mir angetan hast, kannst du dennoch sicher sein, dass ich dich nicht in meiner Nähe ertragen werde. Wenn du mich noch einmal auch nur ansprichst, lass ich dich umbringen. Mein Vater hat für den Präsidenten gesungen. Wir können es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen." Die Lüge geht ihr ganz leicht über die Lippen. Nicht über ihren Papa. Er hat wirklich für den Präsidenten gesungen, aber sie ist entschlossen, ihren Eltern nie zu erzählen, was geschehen ist. Sie weiß genau, dass sie sich nur selbst die Schuld daran geben würden.

Zufrieden damit, ihre Message laut und klar an den Mann gebracht zu haben, lässt sie Devon stehen. Eine halbe Stunde später ist ihre Flasche leer.

 

*** * * ***

 

 

GEHT  ES  DIR  GUT ? fragt Li, aber Maddy antwortet nicht. Ihr Blick schweift immer wieder ab und sie sieht nicht einfach nur betrunken aus. Sie sieht wirklich schlecht aus. Sie ist unglaublich bleich und kann kaum noch stehen.

MADDY , gebärdet Li. DU  MUSST  MICH  ANSCHAUEN .

Maddy blinzelt, aber sie verdreht immer wieder die Augen und kippt nach hinten. Li fängt sie auf und hält sie fest, um sie zu stützen. Sie packt die nächstbeste Person in ihrer Nähe am Arm und versucht, ihr begreiflich zu machen, dass sie Hilfe braucht. Aber die winkt nur lachend ab. Li schüttelt Maddy, bis sie die Augen wieder öffnet.

MÜDE , gebärdet Maddy und stützt sich schwer auf Li.

WIR  MÜSSEN  GEHEN , beschwört Li sie. WIEVIEL HAST DU GETRUNKEN ?

WARUM  HAST  DU  SO  VIELE  HÄNDE ? fragt Maddy und Li wird klar, dass Maddy keine ihrer Gebärden richtig erkennen kann, weil sie alles doppelt sieht.

Li schafft es, Maddy aus der Wohnung hinaus auf die Straße zu zerren, wo sie sofort mit dem Rücken zur Wand auf den Boden sinken. Maddy, weil sie so betrunken ist und Li, weil Maddy sie mit ihrem Gewicht nach unten zieht.

DER  GEHWEG  IST  SO  SCHMUTZIG , klagt Li mit angewidertem Blick und zieht Maddy in eine sitzende Position hoch, als sie sich hinlegen will. WIR  MÜSSEN  DICH  IRGENDWIE  NACHHAUSE  SCHAFFEN . Dann wird ihr mit einem Mal klar, in welchen Schwierigkeiten sie sein werden, wenn sie so nachhause kommen. Sie zieht ihr Handy aus der Tasche und wählt die Nummer eines der wenigen Menschen, von dem sie weiß, dass er sie abholen wird, ohne sie an ihre Eltern zu verraten.

WARUM  RUFST  DU  MICH  AN ? meldet sich Santana genervt via FaceTime. ES  IST  FAST  MITTERNACHT . MUSST  DU  NICHT  SCHON  LÄNGST  IM  BETT  SEIN ?

Li hält sich nicht lange mit Erklärungen auf, sondern richtet die Kamera auf Maddy, die halb auf ihr hängt. Als sie den Bildschirm wieder auf sich richtet, zieht Santana bereits ihre Schuhe an und befiehlt ihr, zu bleiben, wo sie ist.

Zwanzig Minuten später hält ein Taxi vor ihnen und Santana steigt aus und eilt zu ihnen hin. Li hält Maddys Haare zurück, die sich gerade quer über den Gehweg erbricht.

SIE  HÖRT  NICHT  AUF , jammert Li flehentlich.

ES  WIRD  IHR  GUTTUN , gebärdet Santana und reibt Maddy mit einer Hand über den Rücken. JE  MEHR  VON  DEM  ZEUG  SIE  WIEDER  LOS  WIRD , UMSO  BESSER . WIEVIEL  HAT  SIE  GETRUNKEN ?

ICH  WEISS  NICHT , gesteht Li hilflos. Sie fühlt sich schuldig. Sie hätte Maddy auf der Party nicht allein lassen dürfen. Sie hätte sie im Auge behalten müssen.

HAT  SIE  IRGENDWAS  GENOMMEN ? IST  SIE  AUF  DROGEN ? fragt Santana.

NEIN , antwortet Li schnell, bevor ihr klar wird, dass sie es nicht wüsste, wenn es so wäre. ICH  GLAUBE  NICHT .... WOHER  SOLL  ICH  DAS  WISSEN ?

OKAY , sagt Santana. ICH  WEISS , DASS  DU  NICHT  WILLST , DASS  DEIN  ALTER  HERR  DAS  HERAUSFINDET . DAS  VERSTEHE  ICH . ABER  ICH  GLAUBE , MADDY  MUSS  INS  KRANKENHAUS .

INS  KRANKENHAUS ? Li wird panisch. NEIN !

ICH  WEISS  NICHT , WIEVIEL  SIE  GETRUNKEN  HAT , ODER  OB  SIE  IRGENDWAS  GENOMMEN  HAT , gebärdet Santana und versucht, sie zu beruhigen. ABER  SIE  ATMET  NICHT  RICHTIG , UND  IHRE  HAUT  WIRD  SCHON  GANZ  BLAU .

KÖNNEN  WIR  NICHT  ERST  MAL  ABWARTEN ? bittet Li und macht sich bereits Sorgen darüber, wie wütend Maddy auf sie werden wird, wenn sie sie jetzt ins Krankenhaus bringen. Wenn sie das tun, werden ihre Eltern sofort benachrichtigt werden.

DU  WILLST  ABWARTEN , OB  SIE  _VIELLEICHT_ KEINE  ALKOHOLVERGIFTUNG  HAT ? gebärdet Santana ungläubig, und Li kommt sich vor, wie ein Dummkopf. Natürlich würde sie nicht abwarten wollen, wenn Maddy wirklich ernsthaft in Gefahr ist.

KÖNNEN  WIR  WENIGSTEN  WARTEN , BIS  SIE  AUFHÖRT , SICH  ZU  ÜBERGEBEN ? DU  HAST  GESAGT , ES  WÜRDE  HELFEN ? fragt sie.

NA  GUT , lenkt Santana ein. ABER  DU  RUFST  SEBASTIAN  AN  UND  FRAGST  IHN  UM  RAT .

ONKEL  SEBASTIAN ? WARUM ?

WEIL  SEIN  MANN  ARZT  IST . UND  SELBST , WENN  ER  KEIN  ARZT  WÄRE , DANN  HAT  ER  WEISS  GOTT  AN  GENÜGEND  RAVE-PARTYS  TEILGENOMMEN , UM  ZU  WISSEN , WIE  EINE  ÜBERDOSIS  AUSSIEHT , erklärt Santana.

Li seufzt. Wenn sie Sebastian anruft, dann wird er ihnen helfen, ohne groß Fragen zu stellen. Aber es gibt auch eine 75 %-ige Chance, dass er es hinterher ihrem Dad erzählen wird. Der Blick, den Santana ihr zuwirft, macht aber deutlich, dass sie keine andere Wahl hat.

Sie wählt Sebastians Nummer und wartet auf das Rufsignal. Als Sebastian antwortet, sieht sich Li hilfesuchend nach Santana um. WAS  SOLL  ICH  SAGEN ?

GIB  MIR  DAS  HANDY  UND  PASS  AUF , DASS  SIE  NICHT  AN  IHREM  ERBROCHENEN  ERSTICKT .

BITTE  SAG  MIR , DASS  DU  VON  DANI  SPRICHST , sieht Li Sebastian gebärden. DENN  LI  IST  DA  BEI  DIR , UND  SIE  SIEHT  OKAY  AUS . ABER  ICH  MACHE  MIR  GERADE  ZIEMLICHE  SORGEN .

Santana und Sebastian unterhalten sich mehrere Minuten lang und Santana dreht die Kamera immer wieder auf Maddy, damit Sebastian sieht, wovon sie spricht. Unterdessen hat Maddy aufgehört sich zu übergeben. Als sie Li anblickt, sieht sie etwas besser aus als zuvor. Obwohl Li sich immer noch Sorgen macht, sieht sie es als ein gutes Zeichen an.

WIE  FÜHLST  DU  DICH ? fragt sie.

ICH  GLAUBE , ICH  MÖCHTE  HEIM , gebärdet Maddy und lässt sich nach hinten auf den Boden sinken, bis sie mit dem Kopf in Lis Schoß liegt.

"Hey, hier wird jetzt nicht geschlafen", sagt Santana und zieht Maddy hoch. Li kann es nicht hören, aber an Santanas missvergnügtem Gesichtsausdruck erkennt sie, dass Maddy herumzujammern scheint.

"Hast du was genommen?", fragt Santana und obwohl sie beide Hände voll zu tun hat, Maddy aufrecht zu halten und nicht gebärden kann, kann Li genug von ihren Lippen ablesen.

Maddy schüttelt den Kopf.

"Bist du sicher? Lüg mich nicht an, nur weil du Angst vor deinen Vätern hast."

Maddy schüttelt erneut den Kopf.

"Na dann", sagt sie. "Gut. Weißt du ungefähr, wieviel du getrunken hast?"

Li kann nicht sehen, was Maddy sagt, aber Santana scheint mit ihrer Antwort zufrieden zu sein, denn sie erlaubt ihr, sich wieder zurück in Lis Schoß zu legen und redet weiter mit Sebastian.

DU  HAST  UNS  ALLEN  EINEN  RIESEN  SCHRECKEN  EINGEJAGT , gebärdet Li.

ICH  WAR  TRAURIG  UND  WÜTEND . ICH  WOLLTE  EINFACH  NUR  VERGESSEN , antwortet Maddy. Ihr Blick ist schon viel klarer geworden, seit sie hier draußen sitzen, aber sie ist immer noch weit davon entfernt, nüchtern zu sein.

DANN  KOMM  DAS  NÄCHSTE  MAL  BITTE  ZU  MIR  UND  REDE  MIT  MIR , ANSTATT  DEINEN  KUMMER  ZU  ERTRÄNKEN , gebärdet Li. ODER  WIR  GEHEN  ZU  MRS  WU . DU  WEISST , DASS  SIE  FÜR  UNSERE  SORGEN  IMMER  LECKERES  KOSTENLOSES  CHINESISCHES  TROSTESSEN  BEREITHÄLT .

Maddy lächelt sie traurig an und Li wünschte sich sehnlichst, sie wüsste, warum Maddy so unglücklich war. Maddy, das Mädchen, das alle verehren, zu dem Li ihr ganzes Leben lang immer aufgeblickt hat. Obwohl sie nicht mal ein Jahr älter ist, war Maddy immer ein Vorbild für Li. Das würde sie ihr natürlich nie eingestehen – für diese Dinge gibt es Regeln, und dazu gehört, dass man seiner Schwester nicht erzählt, wie sehr man sie bewundert. Das tut man einfach nicht. Aber sie bewundert sie wirklich. Maddy ist aufgeschlossen, keck und unglaublich mutig. Sie lässt sich von niemandem was gefallen – und bis heute hat Li noch nie mitbekommen, dass etwas sie verletzt hat. Dieser Gedanke, dass Maddy wehgetan wurde, erweckt in Li den Wunsch, etwas kaputt zu schlagen.

DANKE , DASS  DU  DICH  UM  MICH  KÜMMERST , gebärdet Maddy.

ABER  NATÜRLICH , beruhigt Li sie und massiert Maddys Schläfen, in der Hoffnung, ihr etwas von ihren Kopfschmerzen zu nehmen. WOZU  SIND  SCHWESTERN  SONST  DA ?

Schließlich werden sie in ein Taxi gesetzt und für den Rest der Nacht zu Sebastians Wohnung gefahren. Santana erklärt, dass sie zwar glauben, dass Maddy außer Gefahr ist, dass sie aber sicherheitshalber die Nacht bei Sebastian verbringen sollen, damit Carter helfen kann, falls doch noch etwas geschehen sollte. Santana verspricht, ihren Eltern nichts zu erzählen, aber sie warnt die Mädchen, dass Sebastian stinksauer ist.

Der Preis für das Wahren ihres Geheimnisses ist ein Weckruf mit kaltem Wasser um fünf in der Frühe und eine drei-stündige Belehrung über die Gefahren von Alkohol durch Carter. Danach nimmt auch Sebastian sie noch einmal ins Gebet. Nachdem er endlich aufhört sie auszuschimpfen, lädt er sie beide zum Essen ein und erinnert sie daran, wie sehr er sie liebhat und dass er nur will, dass ihnen nichts geschieht. Er versichert ihnen, dass sie ihn und Carter immer anrufen können, wenn sie Hilfe brauchen, und dass sie immer zur Stelle sein werden, ganz gleich was sie getan haben, mit wem oder wo.

Maddy bricht über ihrem Teller mit Chicken Nuggets in Tränen aus, weigert sich aber zu sagen, was los ist. Li hat ein Flashback zu der Zeit, als Mei in die Reha-Klinik musste und sie fragt sich, ob Maddy wohl das gleiche blüht.

Aber glücklicherweise bleibt ihnen das erspart. Nachdem sie sich ordentlich ausgeheult hat, wischt sie sich die Tränen weg und macht einen Witz über PMS (PraeMenstruellesSyndrom) und das ist alles, was sie von ihr hören. Maddy ist wieder ihr altes, lustiges, sorgloses Selbst. Allerdings behält Li von dem Tag an ihre Schwester besser im Auge. Sebastian und Santana tun es ihr gleich, wie ihr später auffällt. Erst zwei Jahre später wird Li erfahren, was Maddy an diesem Abend so aufgewühlt hat.

Als sie hört, was dieser Junge ihrer Schwester angetan hat, würde sie am liebsten irgendwas kurz und klein schlagen. Das Schlimmste daran, jemanden zu lieben, ist, dass man deren Schmerz zu seinem eigenen Schmerz macht. In dem Augenblick möchte sie schreien, auf etwas einschlagen, zusammenbrechen und weinen. Als Maddy ihr dann aber erklärt, warum sie es niemandem erzählt hat und dass sie ihr am besten helfen, wenn sie sie unterstützen in ihrem Wunsch, anderen zu helfen, erinnert sie sich daran, was immer schon das Beste an Maddy war – der Teil von ihr, den sie immer so bewundert hat – nämlich ihre Stärke.

 

 

**~***~**

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An dieser Stelle wäre diese lange Geschichte, die Kurt und Blaine über viele Jahrzehnte hin begleitet hat, jetzt eigentlich zu Ende, aber es ist natürlich noch längst nicht alles erzählt, was adiwriting sich ursprünglich als Handlung und Personencharakterisierung zurecht gelegt hatte. Ich hänge deshalb noch drei Kapitel an, in denen ich all die Informationen zusammenfasse, die ich aus adiwritings Antworten auf Leserfragen und aus ihrer iCloud zusammentragen konnte, um dem ganzen einen runden Abschluss zu geben.  
> Auf meine Frage hin, ob noch weitere Kapitel zu dieser Geschichte zu erwarten sind, hat sie mir nur sehr vage geantwortet. Sie schreibt jetzt für ein anderes Fandom und meinte, zu 95 % habe sie 'abgeschlossen' mit Glee. Gleichzeitig sagte sie aber auch 'sag niemals nie'..... ich werde abwarten, und sollte sie doch noch etwas schreiben, dann werde ich es auf jeden Fall einfügen.


	62. Maddy

Zusammenfassung von Informationen aus  [Do the girls have deaf or hearing boyfriends/girlfriends](http://adiwriting.tumblr.com/post/83416935914/oldboldsellsword-answered-do-the-girls-have-deaf)

[Struggles the girls have](http://adiwriting.tumblr.com/post/109316583366/we-know-that-mei-battled-an-eating-disorder-but)   und den Angaben aus  adiwritings iCloud-Timeline, in die sie mir freundlicherweise Einblick gewährt hat.

 

 

**Maddy, geb. am 28. Juni 2025: leibliches Kind von Blaine, Dani war Leihmutter  
**

 

Von allen drei Mädchen scheint Maddy die stabilste und ausgeglichenste zu sein. Sie besucht eine ganz normale HighSchool, schreibt gute Noten und hat viele Freunde und obwohl sie keine ernsthafte Beziehung mit jemandem eingeht, ist sie viel unterwegs und geht oft aus. In der Schule spielt sie Theater und ist in einer Band, die regelmäßig Auftritte hat, und sie könnte womöglich sogar einen Plattenvertrag bekommen, bevor sie 18 Jahre alt ist, wenn es ihre Väter erlauben würde – aber sie erlauben es nicht.

Die Medien versuchen zu verbreiten, dass sie eine verzogene Göre sei und ihre Schwestern sie hassen, aber das stimmt nicht. Allerdings fühlt sie sich zuhause manchmal ausgeschlossen, vor allem, weil sie das einzige hörende Kind ist und es wirklich nicht fair ist, dass ihre Schwestern zusammen mit ihrem Dad auf die Lexington gehen dürfen, und sie nicht.

Ihre Drama-Queen-Attitüde rührt möglicherweise daher, dass sie versucht, die Aufmerksamkeit einzufordern, von der sie glaubt, dass sie ihr fehlt, weil sie nicht die gleiche natürliche Bindung zu Blaine hat wie ihre Schwestern – eben weil sie nicht taub ist. Zumindest sieht sie es so.

Was sie manchmal ziemlich ärgert ist, dass sie oft von Leuten gebeten wird, für ihren Dad zu dolmetschen, aber Blaine es nicht zulässt, weil sie noch ein Kind ist und so etwas nicht sollte machen müssen, und wenn die Leute mit seiner Taubheit ein Problem haben, dann .... pfeif drauf.

Dabei ist das Dolmetschen für ihre Familie eines der wenigen Dinge, bei denen sie das Gefühl hat, wirklich helfen zu können – wozu sonst sollte es gut sein, als hörendes Kind in eine gehörlose Familie geboren worden zu sein? Es ist also ein seltsamer Mix aus Ärger über die Tatsache, dass sie zur Hälfte genervt ist, wenn ihr Dad sie nicht dolmetschen lässt und zur Hälfte genervt über die Leute, die einfach von ihr erwarten, dass sie für sie die Kommunikation mit ihrer Familie erleichtert. Diese ganze Sache weckt das Gefühl in ihr, verantwortlich zu sein für ihre gesamte Familie.

Als sie 16 Jahre alt ist und ein Junge, von dem sie geglaubt hat, dass er ein guter Freund ist, sie missbraucht, erzählt sie es niemandem. Sie weiß, dass sie es eigentlich tun müsste, aber sie erinnert sich noch gut an den 'Shitstorm' der sozialen Medien ein paar Jahre vorher mit Mei und sie kann einfach nicht ...... Sie weiß, dass der Junge es nur getan hat, um damit angeben zu können, dass er mit einem der Hummel-Anderson-Mädchen geschlafen hat und sie wird ihm nicht die Genugtuung von 15 Minuten Starrummel gönnen, indem sie zur Polizei geht. Sie hat gesehen, welche Macht die Medien haben und sie weiß, dass am Ende _sie_ zur Schlampe abgestempelt würde. Ihren Eltern erzählt sie es nicht, weil sie sich nur aufregen und schuldig fühlen würden, und sie will nicht, dass sie sich selbst die Schuld daran geben. Sie hat das Gefühl, sich um ihre Familie kümmern zu müssen und für sie verantwortlich zu sein, deshalb behält sie es für sich und weigert sich, sich von diesem einen Vorfall ihr gesamtes Leben ruinieren zu lassen.

Allerdings ist das auch zu 100% der Grund, warum sie nach der HighSchool nicht in Kurts Fußstapfen tritt, sondern aufs College geht, um Sozialarbeit zu studieren. Sie hat gesehen, was der Ruhm einem antun kann, und obwohl sie durchaus die Kraft hätte, damit umzugehen, ist sie der Meinung, dass ihr Leben viel mehr Sinn macht, wenn sie anderen Menschen dabei helfen kann, zu erkennen, dass auch sie die Kräfte haben, so etwas zu überstehen. Kunst und Musik können dabei zwar im weiteren Sinn ebenfalls helfen, aber sie möchte mit den Menschen lieber auf gleicher Augenhöhe sein.

Zu Mei hat Maddy, über die üblichen Geschwisterrivalitäten hinaus, immer eine ganz besondere Bindung gehabt, trotz des Altersunterschieds. Deshalb ist sie es, der Maddy zwei Jahre nach dem Vorfall anvertraut, was damals geschehen ist und Mei überzeugt sie davon, es auch den Eltern zu erzählen. Sie entscheiden sich, keine Anzeige zu erstatten, denn sie wissen genau, was nach so langer Zeit geschehen wird .... nichts. Stattdessen organisieren sie eine Sensibilisierungs-Kampagne und veranstalten eine Spendenaktion, um Multiplikatoren auszubilden, die an Schulen das Thema 'einvernehmlicher Sex oder Missbrauch' behandeln. Maddy überzeugt sie davon, dass sie ihr am besten helfen, wenn sie sie in ihrer Entscheidung, Sozialarbeit zu studieren, unterstützen, damit sie anderen helfen kann. Und das tun sie auch. Und wenn Kurt heimlich aus Mei herausbringt, wer der Junge ist, und seinen Einfluss geltend macht, um insgeheim alle Colleges zu kontaktieren, an denen er sich bewirbt und sie darüber informiert, was für ein schrecklicher Kerl er ist .... dann braucht Maddy das nie zu erfahren.

Während ihrer gesamten Schulzeit hat Maddy keine ernsthafte feste Beziehung. Sie ist wie ein Schmetterling, der von einem zum anderen flattert und sich nicht entscheiden kann, wo er sich niederlassen soll. Im Januar 2046, während ihres dritten Collegejahres, absolviert sie ein Praktikum beim Familienministerium und Deacon, einer ihrer Kollegen, verliebt sich in sie. Er bittet sie mehrmals, mit ihm auszugehen, aber sie lehnt ab. Sie sagt, dass sie nicht mehr als gute Freunde sein können, so lange er kein ASL kann, weil sie so eine starke Bindung zu ihrer Familie hat und niemanden mit nachhause bringen will, mit dem sie nicht kommunizieren können.

Nachdem er mehrere Gebärdensprachkurse gemacht hat, steht er ein knappes Jahr später an Heiligabend überraschend vor ihrer Haustür und darf gleich zum Essen bleiben. Maddy und Deacon werden ein Paar und die gesamte Familie himmelt ihn an.

Zweieinhalb Jahre später, im August 2049, heiraten sie und bekommen zwei Kinder: Claire Ann und Deacon Blaine, genannt Blake.

 

**~***~**

 

 


	63. Mei und Li

Zusammenfassung von Informationen aus  [Do the girls have deaf or hearing boyfriends/girlfriends](http://adiwriting.tumblr.com/post/83416935914/oldboldsellsword-answered-do-the-girls-have-deaf)  ,  [Struggles the girls have](http://adiwriting.tumblr.com/post/109316583366/we-know-that-mei-battled-an-eating-disorder-but)  , 

[Lis Coming-Out](http://adiwriting.tumblr.com/post/109311918991/hello-youve-mentioned-that-li-is-bisexual-which)   und den Angaben aus  adiwritings iCloud-Timeline, in die sie mir freundlicherweise Einblick gewährt hat.

 

 

**Mei, geb.18. Februar 2020, adoptiert 18.09.2023 im Alter von 3 Jahren/7 Monaten**

 

Von Mei ist von allen drei Mädchen wohl das meiste schon in den Kapiteln verarbeitet.

Die Probleme, die sie hat/hatte rühren größtenteils daher, adoptiert zu sein und nicht zu wissen, warum ihre leiblichen Eltern sie nicht behalten wollten. Dazu kommt, dass Li von allen immer besonders gehätschelt wird, weil sie, besonders zu Beginn unterernährt und noch lange viel zu klein und dünn für ihr Alter ist. Maddy bekommt viele Komplimente über ihre wunderschönen Locken, die sie von ihrem Dad geerbt hat..... Mei und Maddy halten zwar zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel, aber da ist trotzdem auch immer dieser kleine Selbstzweifel, von wegen _'Maddy ist ihre richtige Tochter und ich nicht._

Da sie bis zum Alter von 3 1/2 Jahren keine Gebärden gelernt hat, hat sie viele Probleme in der Schule, vor allem wegen der Sprache und weil ihr das Englisch (schreiben und lesen) lernen so viele Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Trotz Extraförderung in der Schule und zuhause und Nachhilfelehrern dauert es etliche Jahre, bis sie ihre Defizite aufgeholt hat. Es ist also kein Wunder, dass sie sich oft dumm und ungenügend fühlt, ganz gleich wie oft ihr ihre Eltern auch das Gegenteil versichern.

Die Essstörung, die sie aufgrund all dieser Dinge entwickelt ist in den Kapiteln 'Gerüchte', 'Scherben' und 'Peinlich' thematisiert.

Es ist kein Wunder, dass sie sich in den erstbesten Jungen verliebt, der sich für sie interessiert (Tyler, einen hörenden Schauspielkollegen von Kurt's TV-Show) und es scheint sie nicht zu stören, dass er ein Schürzenjäger erster Güte ist, der sie ständig betrügt. Er macht sie emotional abhängig, und obwohl Kurt und Blaine mehrmals intervenieren, wenn Arschloch Nr 1 (sein offizieller Name im Hummel-Anderson-Haushalt) sie mal wieder besonders schlecht behandelt und sie ihm sogar selbst zweimal den Laufpass gibt, geht sie immer wieder zu ihm zurück. Dieses hin-und-her zieht sich über ihre gesamte HighSchool-Zeit, bis sie im College den gehörlosen Jackson kennenlernt, der genau wie sie Fotografie studiert. Sie verlieben sich, Mei macht (ENDLICH) endgültig Schluss mit Tyler.

Im Juni 2043, ein Jahr, nachdem sie beide ihren Abschluss an der Gallaudet-Universität gemacht haben, heiraten Mei und Jackson und bekommen zusammen drei hörende! Kinder. William Burt, Annabelle Bai (genannt Bai) und Riley Jackson.

 

 

**Li, geb. 25. Januar 2026, adoptiert am 26.12.2026 (11 Monate alt)**

 

Lis größte Herausforderung sind die gesundheitlichen Probleme, die sie in jüngeren Jahren hat. Als Folge der Vernachlässigung und Unterernährung während ihres ersten Lebensjahres bleibt sie lange das Sorgenkind der Familie, bis sie mit 5 Jahren endlich physisch zu ihren Altersgenossen aufgeschlossen hat. Dazu kommen Probleme mit Allergien und mehrere Krankenhausaufenthalte wegen Krupphusten.

Anders als Mei hat sie keine Probleme in ihrer Sprachentwicklung, da sie bereits mit 11 Monaten in die Familie gekommen ist und sofort mit ASL und englischer Sprache in Kontakt kommt.

Sie ist immer sehr still und reserviert und schließt nicht schnell Freundschaften. Ihr berühmter Familienname und ihr schüchternes Wesen helfen dabei auch nicht gerade. Ansonsten ist sie aber unkompliziert und der Sonnenschein der Familie. Natürlich hat sie auch unter der üblichen Geschwisterrivalität zu leiden, besonders mit Maddy, die fast im gleichen Alter ist wie sie und sie oft um ihre besondere Nähe (zumindest empfindet Maddy es so) zu Blaine beneidet und darum, dass sie – wie er – zur Lexington gehen 'darf'. Aber am Ende des Tages würden sie doch miteinander Pferde stehlen, wenn es sein muss.

Was Li wirklich in große Verunsicherung stürzt, ist ihre Sexualität. Es ist, zusätzlich zu ihrer Schüchternheit, einer der Gründe, warum sie während der gesamten HighSchool-Zeit keine romantischen Beziehungen hat. Genau wie Mei geht sie nach der HighSchool auf die Gallaudet Universität für Gehörlose und Hörgeschädigte.

Li ist bisexuell, aber das wird ihr erst im College wirklich klar. Man könnte meinen, dass sie sich ihrer sexuellen Orientierung leichter bewusst würde, weil sie von schwulen Eltern großgezogen wurde, aber das hat sie wohl eher noch mehr verwirrt. Als sie sich während der Mittelschule zu einem Mädchen hingezogen fühlte, wusste sie, dass das in Ordnung ist (schließlich gehören Santana und Dani zu ihrer erweiterten Familie), als sie aber später das gleiche für einen Jungen empfand stürzte sie das in größte Verwirrung. Sie wusste, dass man einen Menschen des gleichen Geschlechts ebenso lieben kann, wie einen des anderen Geschlechts, aber sie kannte niemanden, der beides zugleich tat.

Erst im College fühlt sie sich etwas freier, mit ihren Gefühlen zu experimentieren, ohne die wachsamen Augen ihrer Väter. Sie hat wechselnde Beziehungen sowohl mit Mädchen, als auch Jungs, aber keine dauert länger als wenige Wochen. Erst in ihrem vierten College-Jahr outet sie sich selbst gegenüber ihrer Familie und natürlich erfährt sie dort nur Unterstützung. Aber es dauert noch vier weitere Jahre, bis sie mit 26 endlich jemanden findet, mit dem sie ernsthaft und dauerhaft zusammenbleibt. Es ist eine junge hörende! Frau namens London, sie ist eine CODA. Zwei Jahre später, im September 2054 heiraten die beiden und zwei weitere Jahre später adoptieren sie die dreijährige, gehörlose Jia aus China, weil Li für ein Kind das Gleiche tun will, was ihre Väter für sie getan haben.

Allerdings hält die Ehe nur 6 Jahre. 2060 wird sie geschieden und nach einem langen gerichtlichen Streit erhält Li das Sorgerecht und London Besuchsrechte. Nach ihrer Trennung von London zieht Li mit Jia zu Kurt und Blaine, die zu dem Zeitpunkt wieder in Los Angeles wohnen. (siehe folgendes Kapitel).

 

**~***~**

 


	64. Kurt und Blaine

Zusammenfassung von Informationen aus [Far far future](http://adiwriting.tumblr.com/post/109310169086/do-you-have-any-headcanons-in-the-hearing-verse)

und den Angaben aus adiwritings iCloud-Timeline, in die sie mir freundlicherweise Einblick gewährt hat.

 

 

 

Mit seinem Oscargewinn als Bester Schauspieler im Februar 2041 beendet Kurt endgültig seine Filmlaufbahn und kehrt ganzjährig nach New York zurück. Seine Mode-Kolumne bei der Zeitschrift Vogue, für die er bereits seit längerem schreibt, wird immer erfolgreicher und bringt der Vogue endlich wieder die lange ersehnten Verkaufszahlen zurück. Kurt ist so erfolgreich, dass er im Laufe der Jahre sogar zum Chef-Editor der Vogue aufsteigt. Außerdem entwickelt er eine eigene Modelinie und entwirft Kleidung für jedermann, die er unter anderem in seinem eigenen Laden in New York verkauft. Er kann sich diesen experimentellen Ausflug in ein ganz neues Arbeitsfeld leisten, weil sie ein gutes finanzielles Polster haben. Blaine arbeitet immer noch Vollzeit an der Lexington (seine Youtube-Blogs und DitC hat er mittlerweile aufgegeben), und sie haben nie besonders extravagant gelebt und Kurts Geld aus dem Filmgeschäft gut angelegt. Allerdings beweist Kurt ein gutes Händchen für die Mode und seine Modelinie und auch seine Stores (mittlerweile 5) entwickeln sich unerwartet gut.

Nachdem Mei und Maddy zwischenzeitlich geheiratet haben und die ersten Enkelkinder da sind, verbringen Kurt und Blaine natürlich viel Zeit mit den Familien ihrer Töchter und Blaine ist Großvater des Jahres!!!

Im Juni 2051 geht Blaine im Alter von 57 Jahren in den Ruhestand und verlässt die Lexington. Kurt nimmt das zum Anlass seinen Job bei der Vogue als Chef-Editor ebenfalls zu quittieren und mit Blaine ein ganzes Jahr nur mit Reisen zu verbringen. Sie kommen zwischendurch immer wieder nachhause, um Töchter und Enkel zu sehen und Kurts Modeläden laufen 'alleine'.

2053 kehrt Kurt doch noch einmal nach Los Angeles zurück. Er ist mittlerweile 60 Jahre alt und steigt als Star einer Kriminalserie wieder ins TV-Geschäft ein. Blaine folgt im nach Los Angeles und Mei übernimmt mit Jackson und ihren drei Kindern die große Eigentumswohnung in New York. Die Serie wird über einen Zeitraum von 10 Jahren laufen und erst nach der 10. Staffel, mit mittlerweile 70 Jahren, geht auch Kurt endlich in Rente.

In der Zwischenzeit hat er seine Modeläden für eine wahnwitzige Summe Geld verkauft, das er für die Collegeausbildung der Enkel anlegt. 2060, nach ihrer Trennung von London, zieht Li mit Jia zu den beiden nach Los Angeles.

Blaine und Kurt als altes Paar. Ein wunderschönes Zukunftsbild der wahnsinnstalentierten  [Pencilpushingenthusiast](http://pencilpushingenthusiast.tumblr.com/tagged/cbdoodles/page/3)  Nach diesem Bild kommt dann wirklich das Ende ...... wer das nicht lesen will, sollte hier aufhören.

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/15d21aeee2ce9470b987f589038954f4/tumblr_mjq1npKnJ21r5fs5bo1_r1_1280.jpg)

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

Im Oktober 2063 mit 69 Jahren erleidet Blaine einen Herzinfarkt. Nachdem er sich davon erholt hat, überzeugen die Mädchen ihn und Kurt, wieder nach New York zurückzuziehen. Kurts TV-Show ist seit einem halben Jahr zu Ende und es hält sie nichts mehr in Los Angeles. Also ziehen sie zusammen mit Li und Jia wieder zurück in ihre New Yorker Wohnung. Mei hat sowieso schon des öfteren geklagt, dass ihre drei Teenager dringend jeder ein eigenes Zimmer brauchen und sie sich nach einer größeren Wohnung mit 4 Schlafzimmern umsehen will.

Im Februar 2065 erkrankt Kurt an Krebs und stirbt ein halbes Jahr später am 16. August im Alter von 72 Jahren. Sie waren 46 Jahre verheiratet und seit 52 Jahren zusammen.

Blaine ist am Boden zerstört und nur die Tatsache, dass Li und Jia bei ihm wohnen und er auch Maddys und Meis Familien in der Nähe hat, können ihn vor dem kompletten Zusammenbruch bewahren. Er besucht an jedem Jahrestag und auch an Kurts Geburtstagen sein Grab, bis er ihm vier Jahre später nach einem zweiten Herzinfarkt nachfolgt (2. Januar 2070). Seine Töchter sind überzeugt, dass er an einem gebrochenen Herzen gestorben ist. Aber die Gewissheit, dass Kurt und Blaine jetzt wieder miteinander vereint sind, tröstet sie über den Verlust hinweg.

 

Genauso hat es sein sollen. In every lifetime.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich danke allen, die mich auf dieser Reise begleitet haben. Ich bin keine profesionelle Übersetzerin und glaube und hoffe, den Ton und die Stimmungen des Originals dennoch getroffen zu haben. Wahnsinnig freuen würde ich mich über **jeglichen Kommentar** , was euch gefallen/nicht gefallen hat oder ob ihr noch Fragen habt oder etwas nicht nachvollziehen konntet. Ich werde versuchen, eine Antwort zu finden. Und wenn ihr dann noch **kudos** hinterlassen würdet, wenn es euch gefallen hat (und davon gehe ich aus, nachdem ihr bis zum Schluss dabei geblieben seid), dann wäre das die Krönung. Vielen Dank  <3 <3 <3


End file.
